Die Familie
by xxSnowixx
Summary: Zehn Jahre nach China scheint das Leben für Chris Redfield endlich wieder in geordneten Bahnen zu verlaufen, doch ein neuer Feind bedroht den Frieden auf der Welt und ein alter Widersacher ist von den Toten wieder auferstanden. Chris x Alex Wesker / Claire x Albert Wesker
1. Kapitel 1: Auferstehung

_Januar 2023_

Es war endlich Sonntag, der einzige Tag in der Woche, an dem Chris Redfield frei hatte und sich nicht mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigen musste. Es war 8:42 Uhr, als er kurz verschlafen auf sein Handy sah, das auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Er gähnte und drehte sich auf den Rücken, um vor dem Aufstehen noch etwas liegenzubleiben. Ein zufriedenes Seufzen von einer jungen Frau, die sich eng an ihn schmiegte, und eine Hand, die zärtlich über seine Brust strich, zauberten ein Grinsen auf Chris' Gesicht.

„Schon wach?", fragte Chris.

„Ja", sagte die junge Frau mit heiserer Stimme und lächelte zufrieden.

Gedanklich streichelte Chris über ihr schwarzes Haar. Sein Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster. Draußen strahlte die Sonne von einem wolkenlosen Himmel. Im Leben von Chris Redfield war in den letzten Jahren viel passiert. Manches kam Chris beinahe surreal vor.

Nachdem er im Sommer 2013 seinen Kollegen Piers Nivans bei ihrem Einsatz in China verloren hatte, hatte Chris mit dem Gedanken gespielt, seinen Dienst bei der B.S.A.A. zu quittieren. Er hatte ein wenig Zeit gebraucht, um seinen Posten als Einsatzleiter wieder aufnehmen zu können. Dass er Piers nicht enttäuschen durfte, das hatte ihm Kraft gegeben. Sein junger Kollege hatte Chris gezeigt, dass er Verantwortung übernehmen musste und nicht vor seiner Vergangenheit davonlaufen dufte.

Deshalb hatte Chris eine Therapie gemacht, um den Tod seines Teams zu verarbeiten und seine Schuldgefühle und Alkoholprobleme in den Griff zu bekommen. Seine Beziehung zu seiner Schwester Claire und seinen Freunden, die sich im Zuge seiner persönlichen Probleme verschlechtert hatte, war wieder so wie früher. Er war bei der B.S.A.A. befördert worden und in eine neue, größere Wohnung gezogen. Er hatte sich zweimal mit Jake Mueller getroffen und sich mit dem Jungen ausgesprochen. Er hatte dem Jungen alles über seinen Vater Albert Wesker erzählt. Ihre Beziehung war zwar immer noch angespannt, aber zumindest war die erste Hürde genommen und sie hatten sich einander angenähert. Aber das Beste, das Chris seit Langem passiert war, war die Frau, die er gerade im Arm hielt: Natalia Burton.

Er wusste nicht, wie es entstanden war, aber seit gut zwei Jahren, waren er und Natalia ein heimliches Paar.

Sie hatten sich das erste Mal bei Barry zu Hause gesehen. Natalia war gerade 18 geworden und hatte die Highschool abgeschlossen, als sie und Chris im Garten der Burtons ins Gespräch gekommen waren. Chris hatte festgestellt, dass er und das junge Mädchen trotz des Altersunterschiedes viel gemeinsam hatten. Sie hatten sich über Monate hinweg immer wieder getroffen, bis es schließlich gefunkt hatte. Als Natalia vor zwei Jahren von zu Hause ausgezogen war, um mit ihrem Studium an der Universität von New York zu beginnen, hatten sie und Chris ihre Affäre begonnen. Sie hatten beschlossen, erst mal niemandem von sich zu erzählen. Weder Barry noch Claire wusste von ihnen. Chris wollte vor allem nicht, dass Jill von seiner Beziehung mit Natalia erfuhr. Seine alte Partnerin und er hatten es vor ein paar Jahren miteinander versucht, jedoch erfolglos. Sie waren Freunde, sogar fast wie Bruder und Schwester, und Partner im Einsatz, doch sie funktionierten nicht als Liebespaar. Jill, die aufrichtige Gefühle für Chris gehabt hatte, war von ihrer Trennung sehr verletzt und mitgenommen worden. Chris mochte die Geheimniskrämerei nicht, aber er wollte Jill nicht noch mehr verletzen. Bei seiner Schwester konnte er nicht abschätzen, wie sie auf ihn und Natalia reagieren würde, aber bei Barry war sich Chris ziemlich sicher, dass sein alter Freund es nicht gutheißen würde, wenn er seine Adoptivtochter mit einem viel älteren Mann zusammen war.

Chris und Natalia waren sich noch uneins, wann sie sich öffentlich zu ihrer Beziehung bekennen wollten. Früher oder später, das wussten sie, würde die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen, doch bis dahin wollten sie einfach das in vollen Zügen auskosten, was sie hatten.

„Was wollen wir heute machen?", fragte Chris, als Natalia ihren Kopf an seinen Hals drückte.

„Weiß nicht. Wie wär's, wenn wir einfach im Bett bleiben und uns … einen romantischen Sonntag machen?", meinte Natalia und rutschte auf Chris' Schoß, sodass sie seine Lippen mit einem Kuss versiegeln konnte.

Er grinste und schlag seine Arme um sie, um sie näher an sich zu drücken.

* * *

Als Agentin Sherry Birkin erwachte, war ihr schwindelig und der Raum vor ihren Augen drehte sich. Nachdem sich nach und nach der Nebel um ihr Gehirn gelichtet hatte, merkte sie, dass sie auf einer kalten Unterlage lag und ihre Gliedmaßen nicht richtig bewegen konnte. Direkt über ihr befand sich eine Lampe, deren Licht sie blendete. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, bis sie sich an das weiße Licht gewöhnt hatte. Ihr Körper war schwer wie Blei und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr jemand irgendein Betäubungsmittel verabreicht hatte. Nach ein paar Augenblicken nahm die Umgebung endlich scharfe Konturen an und sie sah, dass sie sich in einer Art Labor befand. Der kalte Untergrund entpuppte sich als metallener Labortisch.

Übelkeit übermannte Sherry, als sie sich langsam aufrichtete und ihre Füße auf den Boden stellte. Jemand hatte ihr ihre Sachen ausgezogen, sodass sie nur noch ein Top und Unterwäsche trug. Ihre Ausrüstung inklusive ihrer Pistole waren auch weg. Als der Kreisel in ihrem Kopf endlich zum Stehen gekommen war, nahm Sherry ihre Umgebung näher in Augenschein. Computer vollführten komplizierte Berechnungen und medizinische Geräte surrten. Plötzlich fiel Sherry auf, dass ihr jemand einen Tropf gelegt und sie an eine Maschine angeschlossen hatte, um ihre Vitalwerte zu messen. Der Kasten neben ihr piepte und zeigte das regelmäßige Schlagen ihres Herzens. Sie entfernte die Elektroden von ihrem Körper und zog die Kanüle aus ihrer Armbeuge.

Sie brauchte ein paar Minuten, um zu begreifen, dass sie nicht zu Hause oder beim DSO war, sondern an einem unbekannten Ort und dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Irgendetwas war falsch. Sie war am Morgen zur Arbeit gegangen und mit ihrem Team zu einer Mission aufgebrochen, die sie nach Osteuropa geführt hatte. Sie hatten den Auftrag bekommen, einen Schwarzmarkthändler, der Viren und B.O.W.s verkaufte, ausfindig zu machen und zu verhaften. Sherry wusste noch, dass sie und ihre Kollegen eine heiße Spur verfolgt hatten, doch ab da konnte sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Das letzte, an was sie sich erinnerte, bevor alles schwarz um sie geworden war, war Helena Harper, die ihr irgendetwas zugerufen hatte. _Helena_ …

Sherry sprang auf, nur um sich gleich wieder hilfesuchend an den Metalltisch zu klammern, weil sich der Raum drehte und sie ein schmerzhaftes Pochen an ihren Schläfen spürte. Helena Harper, Leons Partnerin vom FOS, war auf ihrer Mission dabei gewesen. Doch wo war sie jetzt? Was war mit ihr passiert? Sherry musste sie finden. Und sie musste herausfinden, was hier vorging. Doch zuerst musste sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiederfinden und etwas anderes zum Anziehen. Sie fröstelte und hatte keine Lust halbnackt durch ein Labor zu irren.

An einem Waschbecken spritzte sie sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und nahm ein paar Schlucke. Sie fühlte sich regelrecht ausgetrocknet. Ihr knurrender Magen verriet ihr, dass ihre letzte Mahlzeit wohl schon geraume Zeit zurückliegen musste.

In einem Nebenraum fand sie ihre Kleidung, doch wie zu erwarten waren ihre Waffen nicht da. Man hatte ihr nicht mal die kleine Taschenlampe gelassen, die sie immer in der Innentasche ihrer Jacke dabei hatte. Auch ihr Ausweis und ihr Handy waren weg. Während sie sich anzog, warf sie einen prüfenden Blick auf die zahlreichen Computerbildschirme. Irgendwelche Daten aus Blut- und Genanalysen wurden verarbeitet, aber Sherry wurde nicht schlau daraus. Sie wollte schon die Finger auf die Tastatur legen, um nach Antworten zu suchen, als sie beschloss, besser erst nach Helena Harper und ihrem Team zu suchen. Wenn sie die anderen gefunden hatte, konnte sie immer noch Beweise sichern. Ihre Kollegen waren erst mal wichtiger.

Die Tür zum Labor war nicht abgeschlossen. Sherry gelangte auf einen sterilen, weißen Gang ohne Fenster, der links und rechts von unzähligen Türen gesäumt war. Einige waren offen, sodass Sherry einen Blick in die Räume werfen konnte. Sie sah weitere Labore, aber auch Büros. Was sie jedoch nicht sah, war Personal. Sie sah weder Forscher, noch sonst jemanden.

„Komisch", murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

An der nächsten Biegung hielt sie an und sah nach oben zur Decke. Die Überwachungskameras funktionierten. Ein kleines, rotes Licht leuchtete und die Kameras scannten die Umgebung. Sherry schlüpfte kurz in ein Labor, um nicht von den Kameras erwischt zu werden. Das Labor, das im Halbdunkeln lag, war voller riesiger, mit Flüssigkeit gefüllter Glastanks, in denen hässliche Monster ruhten. Sherry war sofort alarmiert. Die Kreaturen kamen ihr merkwürdig bekannt vor und erinnerten sie an die Monster, die der C-Virus vor so vielen Jahren in Edonien und China geschaffen hatte. Sie war an einem Ort gelandet, an dem bioterroristische Waffen entwickelt wurden.

Geräusche vom Gang ließen Sherry aufhorchen. Leute tuschelten in einer osteuropäischen Sprache, die sie nicht verstand. Sherry suchte Schutz hinter einem Regal und spähte durch die angelehnte Tür nach draußen auf den Gang. Sie sah J'avo mit Pistolen patrouillieren.

„Verdammt!", raunte sie. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte nicht viele Optionen. Sie war allein und unbewaffnet. Solange sie sich nicht verteidigen und die Lage besser einschätzen konnte, musste sie versteckt bleiben. Aus der Deckung zu kommen und sich zu verraten, war jetzt das Letzte, was sie tun wollte. Vermutlich war es ohnehin nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis man ihr Verschwinden aus dem Labor bemerken und sie im Komplex suchen würde. Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal, ob sie über oder unter der Erde war. Sie hätte irgendwo im Nirgendwo sein können.

Gerade als Sherry sich einen Plan für ihr weiteres vorgehen überlegen wollte, hörte sie Schüsse vom Gang. Die J'avo riefen sich irgendetwas zu und schossen. Das Feuer wurde erwidert, aber Sherry konnte von ihrem Versteck aus nicht erkennen, wer schoss. Sie hörte eine Frauenstimme. Jemand verpasste einem J'avo einen Fußtritt. Ein hässliches Spritzgeräusch ließ vermuten, dass ein gezielter Schuss einem J'avo den Kopf zerfetzt hatte.

Stille trat auf dem Gang ein. Sherry hörte die Absätze von Stiefeln auf dem Boden, als eine Frau den Gang entlang hastete. War das etwa …? Sherry musste es wissen. Sie verließ die Deckung und wagte sich nach draußen. Tote J'avo lagen auf dem Boden. Blut hatte die Wände und den Boden bespritzt. Sherry nahm instinktiv zwei Waffen an sich und prüfte die Magazine.

„Helena?"

Die Frau wirbelte herum. Es war tatsächlich Agentin Helena Harper. Sie sah mitgenommen aus. Ihre Kleidung war an manchen Stellen zerrissen. Um ihren rechten Arm hatte sie ein Halstuch gewickelt, um damit eine blutige Wunde zu verbinden.

„Sherry! Gott sei Dank!"

„Helena, was ist passiert? Was ist hier los?", fragte Sherry, sichtlich erleichtert zu sehen, dass ihre Kollegin wohlauf war.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Geht es dir gut, Sherry? Haben die etwas mit dir angestellt?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Was ist passiert? Wo sind wir hier, Helena?", fragte Sherry ungeduldig. Sie wollte Antworten.

„Ich weiß es leider nicht", antwortete Helena. „Ich bin in einer Zelle aufgewacht, ein Stockwerk tiefer. Die", sie hielt ihre Waffe hoch, „hab ich dem J'avo abgenommen, der mich bewacht hat. Ich habe die erstbeste Chance genutzt und mich befreit. Ich suche unser Team, aber ich konnte niemanden finden. Ich bin so froh, dass es wenigstens dir gut geht, Sherry."

„Die anderen aus unserem Team sind wahrscheinlich tot, oder?", schlussfolgerte Sherry.

„Ich hoffe nicht, aber … Es sieht schlecht aus, Sherry. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass nur noch wir beide übrig sind. Hast du Waffen?"

„Ich hab die von den J'avo genommen", erklärte Sherry. „Kannst du dich wenigstens erinnern, wie wir hier hergekommen sind? Ich weiß nichts mehr, als ob ich einen totalen Filmriss hätte."

„Ich erinnere mich noch, dass wir angegriffen wurden", sagte Helena. „Es war ein Hinterhalt. Aber dann wird alles schwarz."

„Verstehe. Hast du einen Weg hier raus gesehen?"

„Negativ. Es gibt einen Aufzug, aber … Nachdem die gemerkt hatten, dass ich entkommen war und hier raufgefahren bin, haben sie den Aufzug gesperrt. Man braucht eine Schlüsselkarte, um ihn wieder zu benutzen", sagte Helena. „Dieser Komplex ist wahnsinnig groß und es wimmelt nur so von J'avo überall. In den Labors sind Monster."

„Ich weiß, ich hab es gesehen", sagte Sherry. „Irgendwelche Hinweise, wo wir hier sind? Neo-Umbrella?"

„Tut mir leid. Ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung, was hier los ist. Vielleicht finden wir es heraus, wenn wir einen Weg nach draußen suchen."

„Wir müssen Hunnigan eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Sie müssen wissen, dass unser Einsatz schiefgegangen ist. Sie müssen Verstärkung schicken!"

„Ja. Gehen wir. Beeilen wir uns."

* * *

Leon S. Kennedy brühte sich einen starken Kaffee auf. Mit der Tasse in der Hand schritt er an das Fenster seines Wohnzimmers und sah gedankenverloren auf die Straßen Washingtons hinunter. Er beobachtete die Autos, die unten vorbeifuhren. Er wartete. Er wartete auf sie.

Ein paar Monate nach den Vorfällen in China, war sie eines Tages bei ihm in seiner Wohnung aufgetaucht. Rote Bluse, schwarze Hose, eine Kette mit einem goldenen Kreuz um den Hals: Ada Wong. Natürlich hatte sie nicht einfach die Tür nehmen können. Stattdessen hatte sie sich mit ihrem Enterhaken auf Leons Balkon geschwungen und war durch die Balkontür in sein Schlafzimmer gekommen. Leon, der schon einen Einbrecher vermutet hatte, hatte im Dunkeln mit der Waffe auf sie gezielt.

„Das nenne ich mal eine Begrüßung", hatte sie gescherzt und ihr verschmitztes Grinsen aufgesetzt. „Wir kriegen das einfach nicht so hin wie normale Leute, oder?"

Leon hatte so viele Fragen an sie gehabt. So viele Gefühle hatten ihn gleichzeitig übermannt. Und doch war er nur regungslos dagestanden, hatte sich nicht bewegen können und nichts sagen können. Er hatte sie nur angestarrt, von ihrer Erscheinung völlig überwältigt.

Sie hatten sich schließlich mit zwei Gläsern Scotch im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa niedergelassen und hatten geredet. Leon hatte darauf gedrängt, dass sie ihm endlich Antworten geben möchte. Und tatsächlich hatte sie erzählt.

„Ich kam Ende der 90er-Jahre zum ersten Mal nach Raccoon City. Ich habe damals für einen Konkurrenten von Umbrella spioniert und sollte Informationen über Umbrellas Projekte sammeln, inklusive Proben der Viren. Ich hatte eine kurze Beziehung mit einem Umbrella-Forscher, John. Ich musste für ein paar Wochen weg, um mit meinen Auftraggebern Rücksprache zu halten. Da kam es zu dem Virusausbruch. In der Stadt trafen wir beide uns dann", hatte sie ihm erklärt. „Ich gab nur vor, John zu suchen. In Wirklichkeit war ich hinter einer Probe des G-Virus her."

„Was war davor?", hatte Leon gefragt. Er hatte eigentlich fragen wollen, was es mit Simmons auf sich hatte.

„Die chinesische Mafia hat mich ausgebildet", hatte sie geantwortet und einen Schluck ihres Drinks genommen. „Ich bin viel durch die Welt gereist. Auftragsmorde, Wirtschaftsspionage und mehr. Hab für viele Geheimorganisationen gearbeitet, nicht nur das organisierte Verbrechen. Das war mein Metier. Irgendwann geriet ich an eine Organisation namens „Die Familie" und arbeitete unter einem Mann namens Derek C. Simmons."

„Der Nationale Sicherheitsberater?"

„So hast du ihn kennengelernt", hatte sie erklärt. „Aber das war nur eine Etappe auf Simmons' Weg zu Macht und Einfluss. Er war an Forschung interessiert, vor allem an experimentellen Virenwaffen. Er benutzte unter anderem den G-Virus für seine Versuche. Er hatte leichtes Spiel, sich das zu beschaffen, war er brauchte. Die kleine Sherry Birkin hat ihm alles nötige geliefert. Während der Zeit, in der ich für ihn arbeitete, entwickelte er eine Art Obsession mit mir. Er hielt es für Liebe und bildetet sich ein, ich würde seine Gefühle erwidern."

„Aber das hast du nicht."

„Nein", war sie fortgefahren. Plötzlich hatte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck verändert. „Es gibt nur wenig, was mir Angst macht, Leon. Simmons gehörte dazu, wie ich leider erfahren musste. Seine Annäherungen wurden lästig und ich hielt ihn auf Abstand. Daraufhin wurde er immer fanatischer. Er belästigte mich, verfolgte mich, setzte Leute auf mich an, um zu kontrollieren, was ich tat und wohin ich ging. Wenn ich mich mit jemandem traf, vor allem mit einem Mann, war er rasend vor Eifersucht. In seinen Augen wollte er mich natürlich nur beschützen. Er betrachtete mich als seinen Besitz. Er wurde mir unheimlich und ich wusste, dass ich da raus musste."

„Du hast ihn verlassen?"

„Ich habe mich von seiner Kontrollsucht befreit. Er war krank. Er hat sich eingebildet, dass wir eine Beziehung hatten, dabei habe ich kaum je ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Als ich ging, hat er sich wohl betrogen und verraten gefühlt, so als hätte ich ihm das Herz gebrochen. Ich tauchte unter, um ihm endlich zu entkommen. Als ich nach Raccoon City kam und begann Umbrella auszuspionieren

lernte ich einen anderen, sehr interessanten Mann kennen."

Auf Leons fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hatte sie hinzugefügt: „Albert Wesker."

„In welcher Beziehung standest du zu Wesker?", hatte Leon gefragt, obwohl er nicht erpicht auf die Antwort gewesen war.

„Zum ersten Mal traf ich Wesker auf einer Umbrella-Veranstaltung. Wir kamen ins Gespräch und ich merkte gleich, dass er viele nützliche Informationen für mich hatte. Ich wollte eine Beziehung zu ihm aufbauen, um ihn als Quelle zu verwenden. Aber offenbar hatte ich mich von seinem Charme wohl zu sehr einlullen lassen, denn er war mit genau derselben Absicht an mich herangetreten. Er hatte mich sofort durchschaut. Er war damals in Umbrellas Geheimdienstabteilung und kurz davor, zum Sicherheitschef aufzusteigen. Er hätte mich verraten können, was seine Karriere sicher beschleunigt hätte, aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen machten wir einen Deal."

„Was für einen Deal?"

„Ich erzählte ihm von meinem Problem mit Simmons. Simmons hatte mich aufgespürt. Es hatte wieder angefangen. Irgendwelche Leute, die mich verfolgten. Wesker half mir, wirklich unterzutauchen und Simmons endlich loszuwerden. Er sicherte mir auch zu, mich nicht zu verraten. Als Gegenleistung sollte ich ihm helfen, Kontakt zu meiner Organisation herzustellen. Er hatte schon länger geplant, Umbrella den Rücken zu kehren und brauchte nur einen Fluchtplan."

Leon hatte genickt und nach Adas Doppelgängerin gefragt. Zuvor jedoch hatte er sich sein Glas erneut gefüllt.

„Ach ja, Carla Radames", hatte Ada mit einem Lächeln gesagt. „Sie war eine junge Frau, die unter Simmons gearbeitet hat. Sehr talentiert. Sie war gerade mal 15, als sie von der Universität kam. Sie half ihm bei der Entwicklung des C-Virus. Sie war genauso in Simmons verliebt wie er in mich. Sie hat alles für ihn getan, hat ihn regelrecht vergöttert. Nachdem ich Simmons verlassen hatte, wollte er mich unbedingt zurückhaben. Da er mich nicht wirklich haben konnte, begann er, sich seine eigene Ada Wong zu basteln. Er benutzte den C-Virus, um mich zu klonen."

„Mein Gott."

„Über 12.000 Versuche, Leon, aber alle scheiterten. Bis …"

„Bis?"

„Bis sich Carla Radames als Versuchsobjekt anbot. Sie hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, was Simmons vorhatte. Das arme Ding. Sie tat es aus Liebe. Muss ein Schock für sie gewesen sein, als sie die Wahrheit herausfand. Dass Simmons sich nie um sie geschert hat, sondern immer nur mich wollte."

„Das heißt, alles, was sie getan hat, hat sie nur getan, um sich an Simmons zu rächen", hatte Leon geschlussfolgert.

„Nicht nur. Sie wollte damit auch die Frau treffen, die ihr in ihren Augen den Mann, den sie liebte, weggenommen hatte."

„Dich."

„Sie war von Hass getrieben", hatte Ada abschließend hinzugefügt. „Von Hass auf Simmons und auf mich. Sie wollte Simmons den größtmöglichen Schmerz zufügen. Die Weltordnung zerstören und alles ins Chaos stürzen, das er und seine Familie so mühevoll aufgebaut hatte. Und die ultimative Rache an mir verüben. Mir alles in die Schuhe schieben. Hätte beinahe geklappt. Die B.S.A.A. und du wart ja doch ein wenig verwirrt."

„Das kann man wohl sagen. Ich dachte, du wärst tot."

„Redfield und dieser andere Soldat haben nicht mich verfolgt, sondern Carla. Jemand erschoss sie aus einem Hubschrauber."

„Deshalb dachte Chris, du wärst …"

„War ich aber nicht. Allerdings musste ich mich um Carla kümmern. Sie verwandelte sich in ein Monster. Bis zuletzt wollte sie mich vernichten. Sie dachte, sie wäre die echte Ada Wong. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wer sie war. Armes, kleines Ding."

„Du hast mit Wesker zusammengearbeitet, weil er dich vor Simmons beschützt hat?", hatte Leon nachgefragt. Wahrscheinlich musste sie den kleinen Anflug von Hoffnung aus seiner Stimme herausgehört haben, denn sie hatte ihn kurz angelächelt.

„So in etwa. Allerdings hat er mir auch das Leben gerettet. Wäre er nicht gewesen, hätte ich Raccoon City niemals vor der Explosion verlassen können. Ich war ihm also auch was schuldig. Du musst etwas über Wesker und mich wissen, Leon. Wir waren nicht nur Geschäftspartner, sondern manchmal auch mehr."

Auf diese Offenbarung hin, hatte er sie erschrocken angestarrt. „Was?!"

„Es gab da mal ein kleines Techtelmechtel zwischen uns, aber das ist lange her", hatte sie ihm versichert, doch Leon war von ihren Worten nicht überzeugt worden.

„Du hast ihm den Las-Plagas-Parasit gebracht, nicht wahr? Ada, ist dir klar, was du damit in Afrika angerichtet hast? Wesker hat die Probe benutzt, um …"

„Ich weiß um die Vorfälle in Kijuju", hatte sie ihm erklärt. „Ich habe ihm die Probe nicht gebracht. Ich habe ihm ein minderwertiges Exemplar gegeben, mit dem er nichts hätte anfangen können. Dummerweise hatte er mich schon wieder durchschaut. Er muss geahnt haben, dass ich ihn hintergehen würde. Er schickte zuerst Krauser, um mich zu beobachten, aber Krauser hatte seine eigene Agenda. Im Übrigen war ich es, der Krauser in Spanien tötete."

„Du?"

„Die Explosion hatte ihn nicht getötet. Er griff mich an, als ich auf Weg ins Labor war, um dir und Ashley gegen Saddler zu helfen."

„Verstehe."

„Wesker schickte einen ehemaligen Umbrella-Agenten, mit dem wir schon oft zusammengearbeitet hatten: HUNK. Er besorgte ihm die Probe."

Zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, hatte Leon genickt. „Nun da Simmons tot ist, bist du endlich frei, oder?"

„Ich werde niemals richtig frei sein, Leon", hatte sie ihm widersprochen. „Ich habe eine Menge Feinde da draußen. Das bringt mein Job so mit sich."

Nach dem Gespräch hatte Ada gehen wollen, doch Leon hatte sie zurückgehalten. Er hatte gewusst, dass er sie so schnell nicht wiedersehen würde und er seine Chance nutzen musste. Er musste ihr endlich seine Gefühle gestehen.

„Ada, nicht schon wieder. Das muss aufhören. Du darfst nicht mehr weglaufen. Du darfst mich nicht schon wieder verlassen."

Sie hatte ihren Fuß bereits auf das Fensterbrett gesetzt. „Ich hoffe, ich habe dir wenigstens ein paar Antworten geben können."

„Ada, ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich liebe dich."

Sie hatte ihn kurz angesehen, dann war sie verschwunden.

Leon seufzte und nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees. Seitdem sie sich ausgesprochen hatten, waren beinahe zehn Jahre vergangen. Sie hatten zu anfangs nur ein paar Mal miteinander telefoniert. Leon fragte jedes Mal, ob sie sich sehen konnten, doch lange, war sein Wunsch nicht erfüllt worden. Ada hatte so getan, als wäre nichts passiert, aber Leon hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Geständnis zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte.

Er kam sich auch heute noch manchmal dumm vor und fragte sich, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Immerhin war irgendwann doch endlich eine Liebschaft zwischen ihnen entstanden. Wenn sie sich trafen, dann verbrachten sie immer die Nacht miteinander. Leon genoss jeden Moment, den er mit Ada verbringen konnte, doch wirklich befriedigend war die Beziehung nicht für ihn. Er wollte mehr. Er wollte fest mit Ada zusammen sein. Sie schob ihren Job vor, doch er ahnte, dass sie Angst hatte, sich auf eine Bindung einzulassen.

Das Klingeln seines Handys riss Leon aus seinen Gedanken. Er hoffte, dass es Ada war. Als er auf das Display sah und den Namen Ingrid Hunnigan las, machte sich Enttäuschung in ihm breit.

„Ja, Hunnigan?"

„Leon, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten."

„Was ist los? Ist was mit Helena?"

Seine Partnerin war mit Sherry Birkin vom DSO und einem Team in Osteuropa.

„Ich fürchte ja. Sie sind in Slowenien angekommen, aber haben die vereinbarten Zielkoordinaten nicht erreicht. Jeglicher Kontakt zu ihnen ist abgerissen. Wir wissen nicht, was los ist."

„Verdammter Mist!", knurrte Leon.

„Der Präsident will, dass du hinterherfliegst und herausfindest, was da los ist."

„Alles klar, ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg."

Er legte auf und eilte ins Schlafzimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Er zog gerade seine Jacke und machte sich zum Gehen bereit, als ihm etwas einfiel. Er nahm noch einmal sein Handy.

„Was gibt's, Leon?"

Es tat gut, Adas Stimme zu hören, doch für Smalltalk war jetzt keine Zeit.

„Ada, bist du noch in Italien?"

Bei ihrem letzten Telefonat hatte sie ihm erzählt, dass sie für einen Auftrag längere Zeit nach Rom musste.

„Ja, mein Flug geht morgen früh", sagte sie. Er konnte Stimmen und das Klirren von Besteck und Geschirr im Hintergrund hören. Sie saß vermutlich in einem Restaurant oder Café.

„Gott sei Dank. Ada, verschieb deinen Rückflug, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun."

„So, muss ich das?", fragte sie verführerisch. „Sag bloß, du besuchst mich hier."

„Eine verlockende Vorstellung, doch leider müssen wir das auf ein anderes Mal verschieben. Es ist ernst, Ada. Es geht um Sherry Birkin und meine Partnerin, Helena Harper."

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Ada wissen.

„Die beiden sind auf einer Mission in Slowenien, aber wir haben den Kontakt zu ihnen verloren. Da muss was passiert sein. Ich fliege so schnell es geht mit einem Team nach Osteuropa, aber das dauert zu lange. Du bist viel näher dran. Schau nach, was da los ist und hilf ihnen. Bitte, ich verlass mich auf dich."

„Also gut, dann werde ich meine Abreise wohl noch ein bisschen nach hinten verschieben. Ich kümmere mich darum."

„Danke, du hast was gut bei mir. Ich schicke dir die Koordinaten."

* * *

Die gesamte Anlage wimmelte nur so von J'avos, die mit Maschinenpistolen durch die Gänge patrouillierten, während Forscher in den Labors arbeiteten. Sherry und Helena mussten vorsichtig vorgehen. Ihr Verschwinden war bereits bemerkt worden. Ein Alarm hatte sie informiert, dass ein Testobjekt aus Ebene 6 entkommen war. Sie hatten sich mittlerweile auf Ebene 4 vorgearbeitet. Sie hatten in der Zwischenzeit auch herausgefunden, dass sie sich in einem riesigen Gebäudekomplex unter der Erde befanden und der einzige Weg in die Freiheit ein Aufzug war, für den sie aber immer noch keinen passenden Schlüssel gefunden hatten.

„Ich finde es spannend, dass die sich nur dafür interessieren, dass du entkommen bist, Sherry", sagte Helena, nachdem sie einem J'avo von hinten das Genickt gebrochen hatte. Sie durchsuchte die Taschen des Infizierten nach Schlüsseln.

„Was meinst du?", wollte Sherry wissen und spähte in ein Labor. Es lag fast vollständig im Dunkeln. Nur die Computerbildschirm strahlten ein schwaches, blaues Licht aus. Schwerbewaffnete J'avos standen Wache. Sie waren nur an ihren leuchtend roten Glotzaugen zu erkennen. Nach einem kurzen Schusswechsel waren alle erledigt. Die beiden Frauen warfen noch einen prüfenden Blick auf den Gang, ob sich auch niemand näherte, dann schlossen sie die Tür hinter sich.

„Du warst auf Ebene 6, ich auf Ebene 7. Da unten waren keine Labors, sondern nur Gefängniszellen", erklärte Helena. „Die müssen dutzende Leute da unten gefoltert haben. Da war überall getrocknetes Blut und … Ich habe ein paar Leichen gesehen. Ich glaube, Leute von unserem Team waren auch dabei, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich hatte leider keine Zeit, um es genauer zu überprüfen."

„Um Gottes willen."

„Ich glaube, die wollen was von dir, Sherry. Sonst hätten sie dich nicht in ein Labor verschleppt."

„Es ist wie damals in China", sagte Sherry, die sich langsam wie in einem Déjà-vu vorkam. „Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich Hunnigan kontaktieren. Sie muss uns Hilfe schicken."

„Hier stehen etliche Computer", sagte Helena und deutete auf eine ganze Reihe Rechner, die nebeneinander aufgereiht waren. „Irgendeiner davon wird doch funktionieren."

Sherry warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Rechner. Sie vollführten alle irgendwelche komplexen Berechnungen, mit denen weder Sherry noch Helena etwas anfangen konnten. Sie verstanden nur, dass die Computer etwas überwachten, das in einem nahegelegenen Tank ruhte.

„Was, glaubst du, ist da drin?", fragte Sherry und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, Hunnigan eine Nachricht zu senden. „Wenn ich mich da einlogge, wird bestimmt ein Alarm ausgelöst."

„Sehen wir uns das mal an", meinte Helena.

Vorsichtig traten sie an den Tank heran und sahen durch die Glasscheibe. Eine Person lag im Inneren des Tanks. Es war ein Mann, vermutlich nicht älter als Sherry. Sein Körper war durch Mutationen furchtbar entstellt. Anstelle eines rechten Armes besaß er nur ein seltsames Gebilde, ähnlich dem eines mutierten J'avo. Die Mutation hatte sogar sein Gesicht befallen. Er war nackt und hatte die Augen geschlossen, als schliefe er.

„Moment mal", sagte Helena, „das ist doch der junge Soldat, der mit Chris Redfield bei der B.S.A.A. war! Ich erinnere mich an ihn. Leon und ich sind ihm in China begegnet."

„Piers Nivans", sagte Sherry und nickte. „Es hieß, er sei in China gestorben."

„Offenbar hat er doch überlebt. Was ist mit ihm passiert?", fragte Helena und deutete auf Piers' mutierten Arm.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht hat man irgendwelche Experimente mit ihm gemacht. Aber darüber können wir uns später Gedanken machen. Wir müssen ihn hier rausholen. Und Chris muss erfahren, dass Piers lebt!"

Sherry eilte sofort zurück zum Computer und begann, eine Nachricht an Ingrid Hunnigan zu schreiben. Helena untersuchte derweil den Tank.

„Er ist in einer Art Kryostase-Schlaf", bemerkte sie, als sie die Vorrichtung genauer unter die Lupe genommen hatte. „Ich sehe nirgendwo einen Schalter, um die Kryostase zu beenden."

„Ich sehe sofort im Computer nach", sagte Sherry und versendete die Nachricht. „Hunnigan ist informiert. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie jemanden herschicken."

„Sherry? Sieh dir das an", sagte Helena.

„Was denn?", fragte Sherry, doch ihre Frage wurde sofort beantwortet, als sie sich umdrehte. Unweit des ersten Kryostase-Tanks, in dem Piers Nivans ruhte, befand sich noch ein zweiter.

„Da ist noch jemand."

„Ich versuche einen Weg zu finden, Piers aufzuwecken", sagte Sherry und tippte auf der Tastatur, um auf das System zuzugreifen.

„Sherry, das solltest du dir ansehen", meinte Helena nur. Sie klang beunruhigt.

„Was ist los?"

„Komm mal her."

Sherry trat neben Helena. In dem zweiten Tank lag ebenfalls ein Mann. Auch er war nackt und schlief in Kryostase. Er hatte kurzes, blondes Haar. Ausgehend von seinem rechten Arm hatte sich eine schwarze, wurmartige Masse fast über seinen gesamten Körper ausgebreitet. Die Haut seines Oberkörpers und seines Gesichtes hatte sich schwarz und grau verfärbt. Sherrys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde. Der Mann war niemand Geringeres als Albert Wesker.

„Helena, ich brauche dringend ein Telefon", sagte Sherry. Gleich darauf ging über ihnen der Alarm los, der verkündete, dass jemand sich unbefugt Zutritt zum Computersystem verschafft hatte.

* * *

Natalia war in ihre Hausarbeit vertieft. Sie saß in der Küche, hatte ein paar Bücher auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet und tippte angeregt auf ihrem Laptop. Chris war dabei, ihnen etwas zu Mittag zu kochen. Er hatte gerade das geschnittene Gemüse und Hühnchen in die Pfanne gegeben, als sein Handy nebenan klingelte.

„Ernsthaft? Am Sonntag?", meinte Chris und schüttelte den Kopf. Er legte den Kochlöffel beiseite und ging in den Flur. Natalia sah von ihrem Buch auf.

Sein Vorgesetzter O'Brian war am Apparat.

„Ja, O'Brian, was gibt es?"

Natalia kam in den Flur, umarmte Chris von hinten und flüsterte: „Musst du zur Arbeit?"

„Ist bestimmt nichts", meinte Chris, doch leider sollte er mit dieser Annahme falsch liegen. O'Brian klang sehr ernst und äußerst besorgt.

„Christopher, tut mir leid, dass ich deinen freien Tag stören muss, aber ich fürchte, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten. Du musst sofort ins Büro kommen. Ich hab Jill auch schon angerufen. Sie ist auf dem Weg."

„Ist was passiert?", fragte Chris. Er war sofort in Alarmbereitschaft. Gab es womöglich einen neuen bioterroristischen Anschlag?

„Kann man wohl sagen. Alles weitere, wenn du da bist."

„OK, ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg", sagte Chris und legte auf.

„Es gab doch nicht wieder einen neuen Virusangriff, oder?", fragte Natalia.

„O'Brian wollte mir nichts sagen. Er will, dass ich ins Büro fahre. Tut mir leid, ich …" Er hatte sich auf seinen freien Tag mit Natalia gefreut und jetzt machte ihm schon wieder die Arbeit einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er hatte Natalia schon zu oft vertrösten müssen.

„Ach, ich muss doch sowieso noch meine Hausarbeit zu Ende schreiben", meinte Natalia nur, als sie Chris ins Schlafzimmer folgte. „Mein Abgabetermin ist morgen. Viel hätten wir heute nicht mehr machen können. Der Vormittag war vergnüglich genug", fügte sie mit einem Grinsen hinzu und küsste ihn auf den Hals.

Chris zog sich seine B.S.A.A.-Uniform an und steckte seine Dienstwaffe an seinen Gürtel.

„Du musst mit dem Essen nicht auf mich warten. Es wird spät werden. Und wenn ich fliegen muss …"

„Ich komm schon allein zurecht", sagte Natalia. „Ich werde zurück ins Studentenwohnheim fahren. Aber vorher will ich noch probieren, was du gekocht hast."

„Ich fürchte nur, du musst es erst fertigkochen. Tut mir echt leid, wir holen das nach."

„Kein Problem. Damit muss man leben, wenn man mit Chris Redfield zusammen ist."

Sie küssten sich zum Abschied, dann verließ Chris seine Wohnung und fuhr in die B.S.A.A.-Zentrale. Wenn er nur geahnt hätte, was der restliche Tag noch bringen sollte.


	2. Kapitel 2: Zusammenarbeit

Die Sirene dröhnte in ihren Ohren und J'avos waren im Anmarsch. Sherry und Helena saßen in der Falle. Händeringend suchten sie nach einem Ausweg.

„Verdammter Mist, was sollen wir tun?", fragte Sherry verzweifelt, während sie sich nach einem Fluchtweg umsah. Es gab keine weitere Tür, durch die sie hätten entkommen können.

„Hier kommen wir nicht raus. Der einzige Weg führt durch die Gänge", sagte Helena und hob ihre Waffe, bereit zum Schuss.

„Was machen wir wegen Piers? Wir müssen ihn befreien! Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach hier lassen", meinte Sherry.

„Wir haben keine Zeit, ihn zu retten", sagte Helena ernst. „Außerdem ist er nicht in der richtigen Verfassung. Es wäre viel zu gefährlich ihn mitzunehmen Wir müssen ihn erst mal zurücklassen. Wenn die Verstärkung da ist, dann sehen wir weiter."

Es behagte Sherry überhaupt nicht, Piers Nivans zurücklassen zu müssen, aber Helena hatte Recht. Sie mussten sich zunächst um einen Fluchtweg für sich selbst kümmern. Sie wussten nicht, wie es Piers ging. In seinem jetzigen Zustand konnten sie ihm unmöglich helfen und solange er bewusstlos war, konnten sie ihn auch nicht transportieren. Wenn Hilfe da war, dann würden sie sich um den Soldaten kümmern.

Sie verließen das Labor und rannten den Gang entlang. Sherry konnte immer noch kaum glauben, was sie eben im Labor gesehen hatte. Albert Wesker lebte. Jahrelang hatte sie mit der Gewissheit gelebt, dass der Schrecken endlich zu Ende war. Sie hatte ihre Kindheit und Jugend in der Obhut von Derek C. Simmons und der Regierung verbracht, hatte wie in einem Gefängnis gelebt, weil Albert Wesker auf sie gelauert hatte. Sie wusste noch genau, wie erleichtert sie gewesen war, als Simmons ihr erzählt hatte, dass Chris Redfield und die B.S.A.A. Wesker in Afrika ausgeschaltet hatten, bedeutete doch sein Tod, dass sie endlich ein Stück Freiheit zurückbekam. Und nun war er offenbar zurückgekehrt. Was mochte das wohl für sie bedeuten? Was würde das für die Welt bedeuten? Warum hatte sich jemand die Mühe gemacht, Albert Wesker von den Toten zurückzuholen? Tausend Fragen schossen durch ihren Kopf, aber sie fand keine Antwort. Ihr war, als wäre sie in einem Albtraum gefangen.

„Sherry, Vorsicht!", schrie Helena und zog Sherry zur Seite, bevor ein paar J'avo das Feuer auf sie eröffneten.

Sie erwiderten die Schüsse, doch bereits nach kurzer Zeit hatte die Übermacht sie in die Enge gedrängt. Sherry verschoss ihre letzten Kugeln. Als sie den Abzug ihrer Waffe betätigte, war nur noch ein leises Klicken zu hören. Helena streckte ein paar J'avo nieder.

„Sherry, lauf!", rief sie, dann streifte ein Schuss ihren linken Oberarm und sie ging schreiend zu Boden. J'avos umringten sie und zerrten sie weg.

„Sherry!"

„Helena!"

Ein Mann in einem weißen Forscherkittel erschien zwischen den J'avos. Sherry kannte ihn nicht, doch irgendwas an seinem Gesicht kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor.

„Bringt sie ins Labor zu den anderen", befahl er den J'avos und Sherry wurde gepackt. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, doch sie bekam umgehend eine Spritze in den Hals gerammt und versank erneut in Dunkelheit. Bevor sich ihre Augen schlossen, sah sie noch, wie Helena weggebracht wurde und sie selbst durch eine Tür getragen wurde.

* * *

O'Brian und Jill warteten bereits im großen Konferenzraum der B.S.A.A.-Zentrale auf Chris.

„Hallo. Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie es ging", sagte Chris und legte seine Jacke ab. „Was ist los? Gab es einen neuen Virusangriff?"

„Christopher, gut, dass du da bist. Tut mir wirklich leid, ihr beiden, dass ich euch den freien Tag verderben muss", begann O'Brian, „aber es ist etwas passiert und die Sache ist ernst. Das einzig Gute, was sich darüber sagen lässt, ist, dass es _keinen_ neuen bioterroristischen Angriff gegeben hat. Das ist aber auch schon alles."

„Na, immerhin", meinte Chris erleichtert. Er hatte schon das Schlimmste befürchtet. „Aber was ist dann los?"

„Agentin Sherry Birkin und die Partnerin von Leon Kennedy, Agentin Helena Harper, sind zusammen auf einem Einsatz in Slowenien. Noch ist nicht genau bekannt, was passiert ist, aber die beiden und ihr Team sind nie an den vereinbarten Zielkoordinaten angekommen. Es hat wohl einen Angriff gegeben. Man hat sie entführt."

„Oh, nein. Ein bioterroristischer Hintergrund? Etwa Neo-Umbrella oder eine neue Organisation?"

Weder der Regierung noch der B.S.A.A. war es vor zehn Jahren gelungen, die Organisation namens Neo-Umbrella zu zerschlagen. Man hatte zwar die globale Bedrohung durch den C-Virus abwehren können, doch hatte man nie alle Hintermänner ausfindig gemacht. Mit dem Tod der Ada-Wong-Doppelgängerin war Neo-Umbrella keineswegs Geschichte und in den vergangenen Jahren hatte Chris immer wieder befürchtet, neu Terroristen könnten Neo-Umbrella wieder aufleben lassen. Außerdem bestand immer die Gefahr, dass sich neue kriminelle Strukturen bildeten.

„Das wissen wir nicht", sagte Jill.

„Aber liegt das nicht in der Zuständigkeit der Regierung? Des FOS und des DSO? Was hat die B.S.A.A. damit zu tun?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Sherry hat es irgendwie geschafft, der Ingrid Hunnigan eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen", erklärte Jill. „Sie und Helena Harper werden in einem unterirdischen Laborkomplex festgehalten. Hunnigan konnte die Nachricht so weit zurückverfolgen, dass wir den ungefähren Ort kennen, wo die beiden gefangen gehalten werden."

„Sie schickt Agent Kennedy mit einem Team nach Slowenien", sagte O'Brian. „Die B.S.A.A. soll sich anschließen. Deshalb bist du hier, Christopher. Du und Jill werdet mitfliegen."

„Wieso?", fragte Chris und sah von O'Brian zu Jill. „Was ist hier los, Jill?"

„Chris, Sherry hat noch etwas geschrieben."

„Und was?"

„In der Nachricht stand, dass sie Piers gefunden haben."

Chris stockte für einen Moment der Atem.

„Offenbar ist er am Leben und wird auch in diesem Labor festgehalten."

„Chris, verstehst du jetzt die Brisanz dieser Sache?", meinte O'Brian.

Und ob er verstand. Er würde keine Zeit mehr verlieren.

* * *

Als Sherry das zweite Mal erwachte, befand sie sich erneut in einem Labor. Die Umgebung war verschwommen und drehte sich vor ihren Augen. Irgendwo aus weiter Ferne drangen ein paar Gesprächsfetzen zu ihr durch.

„Geben Sie ihm das Mittel", sagte ein Mann irgendwo. Seine Stimme war leise, doch sie dröhnte in Sherrys Kopf.

Gestalten beugten sich über sie, aber ihre Gesichter waren nur scheußlich verzerrte Masken.

„Blutuntersuchung … Genomanalyse … Alles für die Kryostase vorbereiten …"

Sie wurde erneut von etwas in die Dunkelheit hingezogen. Als sich ihr Bewusstsein wieder an die Oberfläche gekämpft hatte, hörte sie in ihrer Nähe Schmerzensschreie. Jemand, ein Mann, wurde gequält und erlitt Höllenqualen. Sie wollte helfen, aber konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Sie brauchte lange, bis sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Sherry musste lange geschlafen haben, denn als sie erwachte, fühlte sie sich ausgeruht und erholt. Diesmal lag sie auf weichem Untergrund und nicht auf einem kalten Labortisch. Als sie sich aufrichtete, bemerkte sie, dass man sie in einen Sarkophag-förmigen Kryostase-Tank gelegt hatte. Der Glasdeckel fehlte und der Tank war noch nicht mit der Flüssigkeit gefüllt worden. Sie befand sich auch nicht mehr in dem Labor, in dem sie zuerst aufgewacht war. Sie entfernte den Schlauch, über den etwas in ihre rechte Armbeuge geleitet worden war, und kletterte vorsichtig aus dem Tank. Man hatte sie diesmal komplett entkleidet. Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr sie, als sie ihre nackten Füße auf den rauen Metallboden stellte. Verzweifelt sah sie sich nach ihrer Kleidung um, doch sie fand nur ein Art grauen Anzug. Der Ganzkörperanzug war enganliegend und ließ keine von Sherrys weiblichen Kurven unbetont, aber das Material war leicht wie Seide auf ihrer Haut und sie konnte sich in dem seltsamen Gewand gut bewegen. Ihre eigene Kleidung wäre ihr hundertmal lieber gewesen, doch bevor sie nackt herumlief, nahm sie lieber vorlieb mit dem, was sie hatte.

Dieses Labor war viel kleiner als die anderen und wurde durch eine mächtige Sicherheitstür geschützt, die sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen ließ, wie Sherry feststellen musste, als sie mit Gewalt zuerst daran zog und sich dann mit ihrem ganzen Gewand dagegen drückte. Sie war gefangen.

Sherry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich in dem Labor nach einer Möglichkeit umzusehen, wie sie die verdammte Tür irgendwie öffnen konnte. Sie versuchte, es mit den Computer, die neben ihrem Kryostase-Tank standen, doch alle waren passwortgeschützt. Sie konnten keinen Zugriff auf irgendetwas nehmen. Das Sicherheitsprogramm verlangte einen Zugangscode und dazu die Stimmidentifikation eines gewissen Dr. Stanislaw Wasillijewitsch, von dem Sherry noch nie etwas gehört hatte und an den sie sich auch nicht erinnern konnte.

Vorsichtig erkundigte sie den Rest des Raumes. Irgendwo arbeitete eine Maschine, was sie an dem leisen Surren im Hintergrund erkannte. Als sie die andere Seite Raum näher in Augenschein nahm, schrak sie fürchterlich zusammen. Sie war nicht allein.

Sie hatte ihn zuerst nicht gesehen, weil ihr der offene Deckel des zweiten Kryostase-Tanks die Sicht versperrt hatte. Als sie ihn jetzt erblickte, wie er auf der Liege lag, keine zwei Meter von Sherry entfernt, setzten ihr Herz und ihr Atem für einen Moment aus.

Sherry wusste nicht, wie lange sie nur vor Schreck angewurzelt dagestanden hatte. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis sie sich nach vorne bewegen und sich ihm nähern konnte.

Albert Wesker war nicht bei Bewusstsein. Anders als Sherry lag er nicht in einem offenen Kryostase-Tank, sondern auf einer Liege daneben. Er trug denselben Anzug wie Sherry. Er wurde beatmet und war an zahlreiche medizinische Geräte angeschlossen, die seine Vitalfunktionen überwachten. Das leise Surren, das Sherry vernommen hatte, kam von einer Maschine, die offenbar Weskers Blut reinigte und etwas daraus filterte. Sie sah, dass eine violette Flüssigkeit langsam in eine kleine Glasphiole tröpfelte.

Sie besah sich die Anzeige der Geräte. Wesker war am Leben, wenn auch schwach. Sein Herz schlug nur langsam. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam. Sherry betrachtete ihn eingehend. Die Haut seines Gesichts war immer noch grau und schwarz verfärbt. Doch die wurmartige Substanz, die seinen Oberkörper bedeckt hatte, war verschwunden. Anscheinend musste ihn jemand davon befreit haben.

Sherrys Blick verharrte eine Weile auf Weskers Gesicht. 14 Jahre lang hatte sie in dem Glauben gelebt, dass der Mann, der jetzt so friedlich vor ihr lag, tot war. Sie hatte Chris Redfields Bericht über die Geschehnisse in Afrika selbst gelesen. Es war für sie unbegreiflich, wie jemand einen Vulkan überleben konnte. Und irgendwie musste er hierher in dieses Labor gelangt sein. Die Leute, die hier arbeiteten, brauchten ihn offenbar für ihre Forschungsarbeit.

Sherry konnte sich an genau eine Begegnung mit Albert Wesker aus ihrer Kindheit erinnern. Sie wusste, dass Wesker ein Freund und Kollege ihres Vaters William Birkin gewesen war. Die beiden hatten viele Jahre für Umbrella zusammen gearbeitet, bevor Wesker ein Agent geworden war. Eines Abends, als Sherry fünf Jahre alt gewesen war, mussten ihre Eltern zu einem Forscherkongress und sie hatten niemanden, der auf Sherry aufpasste. Großeltern hatte Sherry nie gehabt. Ihr Vater hatte sie schließlich zu Wesker gebracht, der sich wohl widerwillig bereiterklärt hatte, für einen Abend auf sie aufzupassen. Sie wusste noch genau, was sie damals gefühlt hatte, als sie den großen, blonden Mann mit der Sonnenbrille zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Sie hatte einen Heidenrespekt vor ihm gehabt. Er war ihr unheimlich gewesen. Sie hatte sich ihn als Monster vorgestellt, doch er war sehr nett zu ihr gewesen. Er hatte ihr sogar vor dem Einschlagen vorgelesen. Ab da hatte sie ihn gemocht, weil er ihr die Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, die sie sich eigentlich von ihrem eigenen Vater erhofft hatte. Allerdings war sie nie wieder bei ihm gewesen. Später war er nur das Monster gewesen, das den G-Virus aus ihrem Körper haben wollte. Er war ein weltweit gesuchter Bioterrorist gewesen. Und er hatte vielen Menschen viel Leid angetan, darunter auch Leon und Claire, Sherrys wichtigsten Bezugspersonen. Zum Schluss, bevor Chris Redfield ihn schließlich aufgehalten hatte, war sein Plan die Vernichtung der Menschheit gewesen.

Sherry betrachtete den Mann vor ihr mit gemischten Gefühlen. Irgendwann musste er in Raccoon City eine junge Frau aus Edonien getroffen haben, die die Mutter von Jake Mueller werden sollte. Jake war wohl die einzig gute Sache, die Wesker je zustande gebracht hatte, dachte Sherry und musste lächeln. Ob Wesker je von seinem Sohn gewusst hatte? Sherry spürte einen Knoten im Magen, als sie an Jake dachte. Die unbeantworteten Fragen nach seiner Herkunft und seinem Vater hatten Jake jahrelang gequält. Irgendwann war er zur Ruhe gekommen und hatte gewisse Dinge akzeptiert. Wie würde er nun reagieren, wenn er erfuhr, dass sein Vater lebte?

Fieberhaft überlegte Sherry, was sie tun sollte. Sie musste dringend einen Weg aus dem Labor finden. Wenn sie ihr Glück allein versuchte, hatte sie vielleicht bessere Chancen. Doch als sie Wesker da liegen sah, meldete sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Sie konnte ihn nicht zurücklassen. Mit welcher Gruppierung auch immer sie es hier zu tun hatte, ob Wesker nun zu ihnen gehörte oder ebenfalls ein Gefangener war, sie durfte ihn nicht hierlassen. Die B.S.A.A. musste erfahren, dass er am Leben war. Und vor allem war sie es Jake schuldig. Sie wollte ihm später nicht erklären müssen, dass sie seinen Vater lebend gefunden, aber dann nichts unternommen hatte, um ihn zu retten.

Sherry fasste einen Entschluss. Sie würde Wesker befreien und mit ihm zusammen fliehen. Sogleich machte sie sich daran, zu verstehen, was man mit ihm angestellt hatte. Er war augenscheinlich sediert, weshalb sie als erstes nach und nach die vielen Kanülen und Schläuche aus seinen Armen zog. Jedes Mal, wenn sie den Zufluss eines weiteren Mittels unterbrach, warf sie einen prüfenden Blick auf den Monitor, wo Weskers Herzschlag und Blutdruck dargestellt wurden, um zu sehen, ob er irgendwie reagierte. Als nichts geschah, wandte sie sich der großen Maschine zu, die sein Blut filterte. Während sie das Gerät unter die Lupe nahm, fiel ihr plötzlich etwas ein.

„Verdammt", murmelte sie. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, was passiert war. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Mittel, das man ihr gegeben hatte, ihre Erinnerung getrübt. Helena Harper war ja noch irgendwo im Labor! Und …

„Piers." Jetzt fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie es noch geschafft hatte, Ingrid Hunnigan eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Vermutlich war bereits Hilfe auf dem Weg. Sie hatte ihr von Piers berichtet. Der B.S.A.A.-Soldat wurde ebenfalls festgehalten. Doch wo war er? Als Sherry und Helena den Laborkomplex erforscht hatten, hatten sich Piers und Wesker noch im selben Raum befunden. Warum hatte man sie getrennt?

Darüber musste sie sich zwangsläufig später Gedanken machen. Erst einmal musste sie Wesker helfen.

* * *

Chris und Leon trafen sich am Flughafen.

„Chris."

„Leon."

Die beiden Männer schüttelten sich die Hand. „Hab vor ein paar Jahren deinen Bericht gelesen. Über diesen Schimmel. Habt ihr die Connections eigentlich ausgehoben?"

„Ja, wir haben ein paar kleine Gruppierungen hochgehen lassen, aber wir glauben, dass die Organisation im Untergrund immer noch weiter operiert."

„Hallo, Leon."

„Jill, schön dich zu sehen."

„Habt ihr noch was von Sherry gehört?", fragte Chris, während sie das Flugzeug bestiegen.

„Leider nein. Diese Nachricht, die sie Hunnigan geschickt hat, ist das einzige, was wir im Moment haben."

„Chris, warte mal", sagte Jill. Sie stand noch am Fuß der Treppe und wollte gerade Chris und Leon nach oben ins Flugzeug folgen, als sie innehielt. Sie sah auf die andere Seite des Rollfeldes. „Schau mal."

In einiger Entfernung stieg ein Mann von einem Motorrad. Er trug einen weiten Umhang und hatte seine Kapuze tief in sein Gesicht gezogen.

„Ist das …"

Der Mann näherte sich. „Hey, ihr wollt doch wohl nicht ohne mich fliegen, oder?" Er warf die Kapuze zurück.

„Jake!"

„Habt ihr mich schon vermisst?", fragte Jake lässig.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Chris. „Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen."

„Ich dachte mir, ich schau mal wieder bei euch vorbei", sagte Jake. „Mal hören, was so los ist. Und ich wollte mich gern anschließen."

„Jake, du kannst nicht mitkommen", erklärte Chris. „Der FOS und die B.S.A.A. sind hier zuständig."

„Aber wenn es um Sherry geht, dann bin ich auch zuständig."

Alle starrten ihn an. „Jake, weißt du etwas?", fragte Leon sofort.

„Ich weiß nur, dass Sherry in Slowenien ist. Sie wollte mich anrufen, aber da warte ich jetzt schon seit 12 Stunden drauf. Sie wollte längst auf dem Heimweg sein. Wir wollten uns nämlich treffen. Da muss irgendwas passiert sein. Deshalb bin ich hier."

Leon und Chris wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick miteinander. „Ich werde Hunnigan anrufen", sagte Leon und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche.

„Ich weiß da stimmt irgendwas nicht", meinte Jake. „Ich muss mit. Ich muss Sherry helfen."

Chris seufzte. „Also gut, Jake. Du fliegst mit."

* * *

Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie Wesker vorsichtig von der Maschine trennte. Das Gerät reagierte mit einem hohen Pfeifton. Sherry zog den Stecker und augenblicklich kehrte wieder Ruhe im Labor ein. Sie musterte Wesker, um zu sehen, ob er sich rührte. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und sein Gesicht verkrampfte sich ein wenig. Seine Atmung wurde unregelmäßiger.

„Wesker?"

Hilfesuchend sah sich Sherry um. In den Hängeschränken an der Wand standen alle möglichen Seren und Medikamente. Sherry wusste aus ihrer Agentenausbildung leider nur das nötigste über Erste Hilfe, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, was in Weskers Situation hilfreich sein könnte. Sie fand Adrenalin, das wurde bei Herzstillstand zur Wiederbelebung eingesetzt, und Schilddrüsenhormone in Tablettenform und sogar Insulin, aber nichts davon war brauchbar.

Sie war sich unsicher, was sie mit dem Beatmungsgerät machen sollte. Wenn Wesker es dringend brauchte, konnte sie es nicht einfach abschalten.

Wesker regte sich ein bisschen. Sherry war sofort wieder an seiner Seite.

„Wesker?! Hörst du mich?"

Sein Körper zuckte und sein Gesicht war verkrampft, als hätte er Schmerzen.

„Wesker!"

Wesker öffnete einen Spalt weit die Augen.

„Wesker? Kannst du mich hören?", fragte Sherry leise.

Wesker starrte sie nur an. Nichts an seinem Blick deutete daraufhin, dass er Sherry erkannte. Wie auch, dachte sie. Als sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten, war sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen. Mittlerweile war sie eine Erwachsene Frau jenseits der 30.

„Ich nehme das jetzt mal weg. Ist das in Ordnung?", sagte Sherry sanft und zog ihm vorsichtig das Beatmungsgerät vom Gesicht.

Er schnappte nach Luft und Sherry fürchtete schon, er könnte nicht selbstständig atmen. Nach ein paar Minuten beruhigte er sich und seine Atmung normalisierte sich von selbst. Er war wach.

„Wesker? Wesker, erkennst du mich?", fragte Sherry. „Weißt du, wer ich bin?"

Er blinzelte und sah sich um. Er war desorientiert.

„Wesker?"

Er wandte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Wer … sind … Sie?", fragte er mit heiserer, krächzender Stimme.

„Ich bin Sherry. Sherry Birkin."

„Sherry …"

„Erinnerst du dich an mich? Die Tochter von William Birkin."

„William … Sherry …"

Sherry merkte ihm an, dass er Probleme mit seiner Erinnerung hatte. Es strengte ihn an, sich zu erinnern. Mit ihrer Hilfe setzte er sich auf.

„Wo … bin ich? Was … ist … passiert?"

„Das weiß ich leider nicht", sagte Sherry. „Das ist irgendein unterirdisches Labor. Wir werden hier festgehalten. Kannst du dich an nichts erinnern?"

Als Wesker sich aufgerichtet hatte, musste er sich übergeben.

„Alles OK?", fragte Sherry besorgt. Übelkeit war wahrscheinlich eine Begleiterscheinung der Mittel, die man ihm gegeben hatte.

Er nickte. Dann hob er langsam den Kopf und sah Sherry an.

„Sherry. Du bist … so erwachsen."

„Ja. Das letzte Mal, als wir uns gesehen haben, war ich noch ein kleines Mädchen. Es ist eine Menge Zeit vergangen", sagte sie und lächelte.

„Welches Jahr haben wir?", fragte Wesker schwach. Er versuchte aufzustehen und zu laufen, aber schwankte hin und her und musste sich hilfesuchend an den Kryostase-Tank lehnen.

„2023", sagte Sherry.

„2023?"

„Ja. Kannst du dich an irgendwas erinnern? Irgendetwas?"

„Nein. Ich weiß überhaupt nichts mehr", sagte Wesker langsam. Immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf, als wollte er etwas darin vertreiben. Sherry wollte ihre Hand ausstrecken und ihn an der Schulter berühren, doch sie wagte es nicht und zog ihre Hand zurück.

Sherry zögerte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Die ganze Situation war völlig surreal und bizarr. Seit Wesker 2009 getötet worden war, war so viel passiert. Es gab eine Menge zu erzählen, aber Sherry war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, Wesker irgendwelche Informationen preiszugeben.

„Geht's? Kannst du laufen?"

Er brauchte zwischendurch Sherrys Hilfe, schaffte es aber nach einiger Zeit, aufrecht zu stehen und allein zu gehen. Er war schwach und wirkte angeschlagen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Sherry.

„Nicht gut", sagte Wesker. Er schritt langsam durch den Raum und besah sich die Computer und das Türschloss.

„Ich hab schon versucht, die Tür zu öffnen", sagte Sherry, „aber …"

Wesker strich mit der Hand über die Tür. „Das Schloss wird wahrscheinlich über die Computer gesteuert", meinte er nachdenklich.

„Ich hab mir die Computer angesehen. Ich kam nicht rein. Die Programme sind passwortgeschützt. Versuch dein Glück, aber …"

„Ich sehe, was ich tun kann", sagte Wesker und begann auf der Tastatur zu tippen. Sein Finger zitterten und er konnte nur langsam tippen. Sherry sah ihm über die Schulter. „Wo sagtest du, sind wir hier?", fragte er, als er eine Art Lageplan des Laborkomplexes aufrief.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Meine Partnerin und ich waren auf einem Einsatz in Slowenien, als wir in einen Hinterhalt gerieten und hierher verschleppt wurden. Wir sind unter der Erde, so viel haben wir rausbekommen, aber wir haben absolut keine Ahnung wo wir hier sind."

„Wo ist deine Partnerin?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir wurden getrennt."

„Sherry, schau mal nach, ob das Bedienfeld da drüben ein Tablet-Computer ist", sagte Wesker und deutete auf eine Konsole neben Sherrys Kryostase-Tank. Sherry hatte sie zuerst gar nicht bemerkt. Die Bedienoberfläche, wo die Anweisungen in den Computer eingegeben wurden, war ein Touchscreen. Der Bildschirm ließ sich tatsächlich aus seiner Verankerung lösen, sodass man ihn unabhängig von der Station auch mobil nutzen konnte.

„Ich schließe ihn an den anderen Rechner an", sagte Sherry, die sofort verstanden hatte. Es dauerte nur in paar Augenblicke, bis der Lageplan des Komplexes und eine ganze Reihe weiterer Daten auf das Tablet geladen waren.

„Jetzt haben wir zumindest Orientierung. Hast du eine Idee, wie wir die Tür öffnen sollen?", fragte sie Wesker.

„Schließe den Computer an den Kasten neben der Tür an, Sherry", sagte Wesker. „Von dort müsstest du das Schloss knacken können." Er klammerte sich hilfesuchend an den Tisch und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Er schien schwer Luft zu bekommen. „Wasser …", sagte er dann.

„Hier ist leider kein Wasser", sagte Sherry, die wusste, dass die Zeit drängte. „Wir suchen draußen welches." Sie beeilte sich, das Tablet mit dem Bedienfeld neben der Tür zu verkabeln. Im Knacken von elektronischen Schlössern war sie weitaus geschickter als im Hacken eines Computers. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, aber dann war aus dem Inneren der schweren Metalltür ein Geräusch zu hören. Ein Riegel hatte sich zur Seite geschoben.

Sie stützte den immer noch geschwächten Wesker und zusammen verließen sie das Labor.

* * *

Das Flugzeug setzte zur Landung an. Sie waren pünktlich am Flughafen in Ljubljana gelandet. Ada Wong überholte die anderen Passagiere, als sie zügig die Maschine verließ.

Schon als Leon ihr die Koordinaten geschickt hatte, hatte Ada sofort gewusst, dass sie äußerste Vorsicht walten lassen musste. Sherry Birkin und Helena Harper waren nicht weit entfernt von einer geheimen Forschungsanlage der Familie entführt worden, die sich im Nordosten des Landes unweit der ungarischen Grenze ganz versteckt in einem Wald befand. Die Erfahrungen, die Ada im Laufe ihrer Arbeit gemacht hatte, brachten es so mit sich, dass sie nicht mehr an Zufälle glaubte. Wenn die Familie nichts mit dem Verschwinden der beiden Agentinnen zu tun hatte, dann musste es wohl mit dem Teufel zu gehen.

Vor vielen Jahren, als sie gerade angefangen hatte, für Simmons zu arbeiten, war Ada einmal für mehrere Wochen in der Anlage gewesen. Sie wusste, dass Simmons dort seine ersten Experimente mit Viren begonnen hatte, bevor er in die USA zurückgekehrt war, um sich der Ausweitung seiner Einflusssphäre in der dortigen Politik zu widmen. Die Anlage war außer Betrieb gegangen, das zumindest hatte Ada angenommen. Entweder hatte Simmons gelogen und es waren weiterhin Forschungen dort betrieben worden, oder jemand anderes hatte sie wieder in Betrieb genommen.

Sie wusste noch ungefähr, wie die Anlage aufgebaut war. Sie befand sich unter der Erde und war nur über einen geheimen Zugang zu erreichen, der sich in einem riesigen Herrenhaus befand. Das Herrenhaus war ein Rätselhaus, der Eingang zum Labor mit einem komplizierten Mechanismus gesichert, aber Ada hatte keine Zeit erst die ganze Villa nach irgendwelchen Schlüsseln zu durchsuchen. Sie musste irgendwie anders in den Laborkomplex gelangen. Der Lüftungsschacht an der Rückseite des Berges …


	3. Kapitel 3: Schlüssel

Sherry schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass sie und Wesker keinen J'avos begegnen würden. Wesker war immer noch sehr geschwächt und sie kamen nur langsam voran. Meist hangelte er sich an der Wand entlang, während Sherry ein Stück vorausging und schaute, ob die Gänge frei und sicher waren. Dazwischen musste sie ihn immer wieder beim Gehen stützen. In einem kleinen Labor gab es zum Glück ein Waschbecken, wo Wesker etwas trinken konnte. Sherry nahm auch ein paar Schlucke Wasser. Das Tablet hatte sie stets griffbereit, um zu überprüfen, wo sie sich befanden und wie weit es noch bis zum Ausgang war. Sie hatten den Aufzug, der nach oben in die Freiheit führte zwar gefunden, doch ließ er sich nur mit einer speziellen Schlüsselkarte bedienen, die sie nicht hatten und von der sie auch nicht wussten, wo sie sie finden konnten.

„Verdammter Mist, wir müssen diese Schlüsselkarte finden", meinte Sherry, als sie auf den Flur spähte. „Sonst werden wir hier nicht rauskommen. Aber das Labor ist riesig. Sie könnte überall sein! Und wenn ein Forscher oder ein J'avo sie hat, dann haben wir ohnehin ein Problem."

Wesker hatte sich auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen, um zu pausieren und neue Kraft zu schöpfen.

„Hey, geht's dir gut?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Es geht schon", sagte Wesker und stemmte sich wieder hoch. „In diesem Tempo werden wir hier nie rauskommen. Sherry, geh vor. Such allein einen Weg. Ich komme schon zurecht."

„Nein!", protestierte Sherry. „Ich werde dich in deinem Zustand nicht zurücklassen. Ich habe dich aufgeweckt und befreit. Ich habe die Entscheidung getroffen, dass wir zusammen gehen. Die werde ich jetzt nicht rückgängig machen. Wir schaffen das irgendwie."

„Sherry …" Wesker wollte etwas sagen, doch Sherry gebot ihm zu schweigen. Sie hatte einen Schatten aus dem Augenwinkel heraus wahrgenommen.

„Ich glaube, da ist jemand", flüsterte sie. Sie sah nach links und rechts, um eine Waffe zu suchen. Sie fand schließlich ein Skalpell auf einem Metalltisch. „Versteck dich", sagte sie an Wesker gewandt und trat vorsichtig, mit dem Skalpell bewaffnet, auf den Gang hinaus. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie die Absätze von Stiefeln auf dem Boden hörte. Eine Frau trat in Sherrys Blickfeld und ihr Herz setzte für einen Moment aus.

„Ada Wong!"

Die asiatische Agentin hob sofort ihre Pistole, bereit zum Schuss. Sherry hob die Hände, um zu signalisieren, dass keine Gefahr von ihr ausging. „Nicht schießen! Ich bin Sherry Birkin!"

Ada Wong lächelte und ließ ihre Waffe sinken. „Sherry Birkin. Es ist lange her, dass wir uns getroffen haben. Wie ich sehe, sind wir mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten."

„Wie haben Sie mich gefunden?", fragte Sherry.

„Leon. Er hat mich angerufen und mich gebeten, nach dir und Helena Harper zu suchen."

„Gott sei Dank sind Sie hier."

„Sherry …"

Wesker kam langsam aus dem Labor. Als Ada Wong ihn erkannte, erschrak sie und zog sofort wieder ihre Waffe. „Wesker!"

„Nicht schießen!", bat Sherry und stellte sich zwischen den Lauf von Adas Waffe und Albert Wesker.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Ada Wong, von Weskers plötzlichem Auftauchen völlig entgeistert.

„Wesker lebt", erklärte Sherry. „Er wurde auch hier festgehalten. Man hat irgendwelche Experimente mit ihm gemacht. Bitte, er ist nicht gefährlich …"

„Wie …" Ada Wong schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass sie nicht glauben konnte, was sie sah. Sie beäugte Wesker argwöhnisch und misstrauisch.

„Wer … ist das?", fragte Wesker Sherry.

„Das ist Ada Wong. Erinnerst du dich nicht an sie?"

Wesker verneinte. „Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Ich weiß nicht, wer diese Frau ist."

„Er hat Probleme mit seinem Gedächtnis", sagte Sherry.

„Verstehe. Und du hast ihn offenbar noch nicht … auf den neuesten Stand gebracht", sagte Ada Wong und Sherry gefiel der Blick, den sie ihr dabei zuwarf, überhaupt nicht. Sie verstand sofort, worauf die Asiatin anspielte.

„Wir müssen erst mal hier raus", sagte Sherry, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Wenn die anderen uns gefunden haben, dann … wird es ohnehin kompliziert genug."

Sie wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick miteinander. Ada nickte.

„Wie sind Sie eigentlich hier reingekommen, Ada? Der Aufzug funktioniert ohne den Schlüssel nicht."

„Ich bin über den Belüftungsschacht eingestiegen", sagte Ada.

„Können wir über die Lüftungsschächte fliehen?", fragte Sherry sogleich hoffnungsvoll.

„Im Prinzip ja, aber …" Ada nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Wesker. „Die Schächte sind lang und eng und ich habe nur einen Enterhaken. Schafft er das in seinem Zustand?"

Sherry sah zu Wesker, der sich immer noch kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist zu anstrengend für ihn. Er ist zu geschwächt. Gibt es einen anderen Weg?"

Ada griff in ihre Tasche. „Die habe ich einer Gruppe J'avo abgenommen. Damit kann man den Aufzug in Betrieb nehmen."

„Die Schlüsselkarte!"

„Führt … der Aufzug … an die Oberfläche?", fragte Wesker.

„Ja. Kommen wir damit nach draußen?"

„Ja und nein", antwortete Ada Wong. „Dieses Labor befindet sich unter der Erde. Über der Erde steht zur Tarnung ein altes Herrenhaus. Der Aufzug führt in den Keller des Anwesens."

Sherry stöhnte entnervt auf.

„Das Haus ist noch dazu voller Rätsel", sagte Ada.

„Na wunderbar."

„Ich kann euch begleiten", bot Ada an.

„Nein, nicht nötig", sagte Sherry sofort. „Wesker und ich schaffen es allein durch das Haus. Helfen Sie meiner Partnerin, Helena Harper. Und helfen Sie vor allem Piers Nivans."

„Dieser B.S.A.A.-Soldat? Ich dachte, der wäre in China gestorben? Etwa noch jemand, der von den Toten auferstanden ist?"

„So in etwa. Die beiden müssen irgendwo hier in der Anlage sein. Suchen Sie sie bitte und helfen Sie ihnen."

„Also schön. Auch wenn ihr meine Hilfe nicht wollt", meinte Ada, „das könnte euch nützlich werden." Sie überreichte Sherry ihre Pistole und zwei Ersatzmagazine.

„Danke."

„Nun denn. Viel Glück", sagte Ada Wong und verschwand.

„Wesker, wir müssen schnell zum Aufzug", sagte Sherry. Sie stützte ihn, während sie in Richtung des Aufzuges gingen.

„Wer war die Frau und woher kannte sie mich?", fragte Wesker. „Und was meinte sie damit, dass noch jemand von den Toten auferstanden ist?"

„Das ist alles eine sehr lange Geschichte. Ich verspreche dir, dass du Antworten bekommen wirst, aber erst mal müssen wir hier raus", sagte Sherry, der zunehmend unwohl wurde. Jetzt mochte Wesker sich noch nicht erinnern können, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis seine Erinnerungen zurückkamen. Wer Sherry war, hatte er auch schnell wieder gewusst. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er sich auch wieder an Chris und die Vorkommnisse in Afrika erinnern konnte. Bis ihm klar werden würde, dass er gestorben war. Dann würde er Sherry unbequeme Fragen stellen.

Sie hatten den Aufzug fast erreicht, als eine Truppe J'avo auftauchte.

„Wesker, nimm die Karte und öffne den Aufzug!", befahl Sherry ihm und schoss. Sie traf einen J'avo am Bein, der darauf ins Straucheln geriet. Die anderen eröffneten sofort das Feuer auf sie.

Die Aufzugtüren glitten auf und Wesker und Sherry suchten Zuflucht im Aufzug. Sie schoss das restliche Magazin leer, um die J'avo davon abzuhalten, ihnen zu folgen. Bevor sich die Türen vollständig geschlossen hatten und sich der Aufzug nach oben in Bewegung setzte, streifte eine Kugel Sherrys Oberarm. Der Anzugärmel wurde zerrissen und ein brennender Schmerz schoss durch Sherrys Arm. Blut tropfte auf den Boden.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sherry?", fragte Wesker.

Sherry sog pfeifend die Luft ein und biss die Zähne zusammen. Das warme Blut rann ihren Arm hinunter. Sie spürte sofort, dass ihre Kräfte einsprangen und arbeiteten. Die Wunde glühte heiß und kribbelte, dann ließ der Schmerz allmählich nach. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte sich die Wunde schon geschlossen. Sie begegnete Weskers Blick, der genau beobachtet hatte, was passiert war.

„Wie …"

„Lange Geschichte." Sherry würgte ihn ab. Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden. Sie wollte sich nicht schon wieder erklären müssen.

Als der Aufzug zum Stillstand kam und sich die Türen öffneten, fanden sie sich in einem langen steinernen Gang wieder, der im Dunkeln lag. Sherry hob ihre Waffe und horchte. Sie hörte nichts, es war mucksmäuschenstill. Sie waren allein.

„Kannst du ohne meine Hilfe laufen?", fragte sie Wesker.

Er nickte. Sie ging mit erhobener Waffe voraus, Wesker folgte ihr langsam. Die Dunkelheit drückte auf die Augen. Sherry konnte die Umrisse von Lampen an der Decke ausmachen, doch es gab nirgendwo einen Schalter. Am Ende des dunklen Tunnels gelangten sie an eine geflügelte Metalltür, die einen Spalt breit geöffnet war. Sie schritten hindurch und fanden sich am Fuß einer Treppe wieder.

* * *

Die Motoren des Flugzeugs surrten leise im Hintergrund. Sie überflogen immer noch den Atlantik. Bis sie in Slowenien ankamen, dauerte es noch mehrere Stunden. Jill und Jake saßen zusammen und unterhielten sich. Chris saß nachdenklich an seinem Platz. Nach einer Weile nahm Leon im gegenüber Platz.

„O'Brian hat dir gesagt, was Sherry geschrieben hat."

„Ja, dass Piers lebt."

„Wir finden ihn, da bin ich sicher. Wir holen die anderen da raus", sagte Leon.

Chris nickte.

„Wie geht es dir eigentlich? Wir hatten lange nicht mehr miteinander zu tun", meinte Leon. „Seit dieser Sache mit Glenn Arias haben wir uns nicht gesehen. Wie laufen die Dinge so bei dir, Chris? Wart du und Jill nicht …"

„Ja, waren wir, aber das ging schon vor Jahren in die Brüche. Wir sind Partner. Kollegen und Freunde, mehr nicht", antwortete Chris und warf kurz einen Blick zu Jill.

„Verstehe. Wie geht es Claire? Ich habe sie seit Jahren nicht gesehen und immer wenn ich sie anrufe, dann würgt sich mich gleich ab. Was ist da los?"

„Claire geht es seit ein paar Jahren nicht gut", erklärte Chris. „Vor zwei Jahren hat sie sich von ihrem Verlobten getrennt. Das hat sie immer noch nicht verkraftet."

„Oh weia", wollte Leon wissen. „Und wie geht's ihr mittlerweile?"

„Nicht gut", sagte Chris. „Sie kommt seit zwei Jahren aus dieser Krise nicht raus. Sie musste eine Zeit lang sogar wegen Depressionen in eine Klinik. Wenigstens konnte ich sie dazu bringen, zu mir nach New York zu ziehen, damit sie in meiner Nähe ist und ich ein bisschen auf sie aufpassen kann. Vor einem Jahr hat sie ihren Job bei TerraSave aufgegeben. Sie sucht jetzt gerade etwas anderes."

„Was?! Sie hat aufgehört?"

„Ja. Die Sache mit ihrem Verlobten mag der Auslöser dafür gewesen sein, aber … Ich glaube, dass sie schon vor längerer Zeit beschlossen hat, dass diese Arbeit ihr Leben zukünftig nicht mehr vereinnahmen wird. Sie hat für ihren Job sehr viel aufgegeben und auf sehr viel verzichtet, vor allem auf eine Familie und Kinder. Jetzt sieht sie in ihrer Krise eben, was sie alles verpasst hat." Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte diesen Job schon vor zehn Jahren hinwerfen. Damals in China, als es darum ging, Weskers Sohn zu retten, da habe ich zu Piers gesagt, dass ich meinen Job bei der B.S.A.A. an den Nagel hängen werde. Ich habe es seinetwegen dann doch nicht gemacht. Und jetzt, zehn Jahre später, bin ich immer noch hier."

Leon nickte. „Das kann ich nachvollziehen", sagte er dann mit einem Grinsen. „Weißt du, wie oft ich schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe, das alles hinter mir zu lassen? Zu oft in den letzten Jahren. Aber irgendwie habe ich nie die Konsequenz gezogen und wirklich aufgehört. Bis jetzt."

„Was heißt das, Leon?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Hunnigan weiß schon Bescheid. Ich werde diese Mission zum Abschluss bringen. Und egal, welche Terrororganisation und egal, welcher neue Virus dahinterstecken, ich werde sie aufhalten. Aber das ist mein letzter Einsatz. Wenn das hier vorbei ist, dann gebe ich meine Marke ab."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Chris, der seine Skepsis nicht ganz verbergen konnte. „Das, was wir tun, Leon, das ist nicht nur irgendein Job. Es ist unser Leben. Und das gibt man nicht einfach ab. Bist du sicher, dass du zusehen kannst und anderen das Feld überlassen kannst?"

Leon lächelte. „Wir werden sehen, aber ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich möchte wenigstens noch ein bisschen vom meinem Leben genießen können. In der Hinsicht kann ich Claire verstehen. Ich habe auch auf zu vieles verzichtet. Und bestimmte Dinge kannst du nicht auf später verschieben oder irgendwann mal nachholen. Ich meine, wir sind alle mittlerweile um die 50, Chris. Wie lange, glaubst du, können wir den Job noch machen? Barry hat doch auch aufgehört, oder?"

„Ja. Barry ist letztes Jahr in Rente gegangen. Inzwischen hat er sich daran gewöhnt und besucht uns nur noch alle zwei Wochen mal im Büro, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen."

Chris überlegte, ob er aussprechen sollte, was in jenem Moment in ihm vorging. Er sah zu Jill. „Ich habe das noch keinem erzählt, aber …"

„Was?"

„Seit zwei Jahren gibt es da jemanden. Eine Frau."

„Was Ernstes?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte Chris. „Sie ist viel jünger als ich und studiert noch."

„Chris, der Frauenheld", scherzte Leon.

„Wir haben da seit zwei Jahren diese heimliche Beziehung", erklärte Chris. „Ich glaube, wir wissen beide nicht so richtig, wo es mit uns hingehen soll. Ich bin sehr gern mit ihr zusammen und es besteht schon der Wunsch nach einer gemeinsamen Zukunft mit ihr."

„Was hindert dich daran?"

„Das ist kompliziert", meinte Chris und lachte leise. „Was ist mit dir und Ada Wong? Da ist doch was, oder?"

„Da ist mehr, als ich mir jemals hätte vorstellen können, aber nicht so viel, wie ich gerne hätte", sagte Leon und musste lachen. „Wo wir gerade von Ada sprechen …", meinte er dann und wurde wieder ernst. Er senkte seine Stimme. „Ich habe Hunnigan nichts gesagt. Ada war wegen eines Auftrages in Europa. Ich habe sie vorgeschickt und gebeten, nach Sherry und Helena zu suchen."

„Leon …"

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, Chris, aber es geht immerhin um Sherry und Helena, da ist mir jede Hilfe recht. Sie müsste längst vor Ort sein. Ich warte schon jede Minute auf eine Nachricht von ihr."

Ada meldete sich, als sie gerade die britischen Inseln überflogen.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du gute Nachrichten hast", sagte Leon. „OK." Erleichterung trat auf Leons Gesicht. „Verstanden." Er legte auf. „Ada hat Sherry gefunden. Sie ist wohlauf."

„Na Gott sei Dank", meinte Chris, der sich über die gute Nachricht freute. „Was ist mit Helena und Piers?"

„Dazu wusste sie noch nichts", sagte Leon. „Ich hoffe, wir sind bald da."

* * *

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Sherry und sah sich langsam um.

Wesker sah sich in der großen Eingangshalle um. Sie befanden sich in einem alten Herrenhaus. Eine breite Treppe führte nach oben auf eine Galerie und in die Räume des ersten Stocks. An der Decke hing ein edler Kronleuchter, der allerdings kein Licht spendete. Vor den Fenstern, durch die schwach Tageslicht in die Halle fiel, hingen schwere Vorhänge. Der Boden war offenbar aus steinernen Fließen. Ein langer Teppich erstreckte sich von der Haustür über die Treppe nach oben. Wesker war immer noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen. Haltsuchend stützte er sich auf das hölzerne Treppengeländer, das die Gestalt von Schlangen hatte. Ihnen gegenüber befand sich die Haustür, eine breite Flügeltür, die sich allerdings nicht öffnen ließ. Sie war mit einem mächtigen Schloss verriegelt, das eine runde Einbuchtung hatte.

„Da muss man bestimmt etwas einfügen", mutmaßte Sherry.

Türen gab es auch auf der rechten und linken Seite der Halle, doch auch diese ließen sich nicht öffnen. Sherry fluchte. „Das gibt's doch nicht! Ada Wong hat nicht übertrieben, als sie sagte, dass das ein Rätselhaus ist. Offenbar müssen wir Schlüssel suchen, um hier rauszukommen."

Als Wesker wieder genug Kräfte gesammelt hatte, schritt er langsam durch den Raum und begutachtete selbst die Türen. Die auf der rechten Seite war aus Teak-Holz, das dazugehörige Schloss aus Silber. Das Bild einer Chimäre war in die Tür eingraviert. Die zweite Tür war eine Flügeltür aus hellem Holz, die weder eine Klinke noch einen Knauf hatte. Neben der Tür hing ein großes Gemälde. Wesker war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es den griechischen Gott Dionysos und seine Anhänger bei einem Festmahl zeigte. Unter dem Bild befand sich ein Nummernfeld.

„Kannst du was damit anfangen?", fragte Sherry.

Wesker verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln. Ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass er schon mal in einem ähnlichen Haus gewesen war, in dem man auch besondere Türschlüssel finden und Rätsel lösen musste, aber er wusste nicht mehr, wo das gewesen war. In seiner Erinnerung klaffte ein riesiges schwarzes Loch. Er hatte den Computer im Labor ohne Probleme bedienen können. Er hatte instinktiv Fähigkeiten reaktiviert, die er besaß. Er wusste nur nicht mehr, wie er in der Vergangenheit zu diesen Fähigkeiten gelangt war. Immerhin wusste er, dass er Albert Wesker war. Er kannte seinen Namen und hatte Bewusstsein für sich und seinen Körper.

Er beobachtete, wie Sherry die Halle nach Hinweisen durchsuchte. Er hatte sich sofort an Sherry Birkin erinnern können. Sie war ihm sofort vertraut gewesen. Er wusste, dass sie die Tochter eines Freundes gewesen war. Es war ihm jedoch völlig unbegreiflich, wie sie eine erwachsene Frau sein konnte. Er kannte sie aus einer Zeit, als sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie das Jahr 2023 hatten. Wesker hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Wenn man ihn nach seinem Alter gefragt hätte, er hätte keine Antwort darauf geben können. Er fühlte sich wie ein Zeitreisender, der durch ein Missgeschick in irgendeiner Zeit gelandet war, die ihm völlig fremd war. Er war unfreiwillig in etwas geworfen worden. Und er konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, in was. Die Frau, die ihnen unten im Labor über den Weg gelaufen war, von der Sherry gesagt hatte, dass ihr Name Ada Wong war, war Wesker nicht vertraut. Er sollte sie angeblich kennen, aber er tat es nicht. Soweit er im Moment sagen konnte, war er ihr nie begegnet. Wenn er Sherry ansah, konnte er sich eines Eindrucks nicht erwehren: dass sie mehr wusste, als sie zugab. Sie verschwieg ihm Dinge. Und dann hatte er im Aufzug gesehen, dass ihr Körper ihre Verletzung selbstständig geheilt hatte. Das hatte an etwas in seinem Gedächtnis gerührt. Er musste sie früher oder später in die Mangel nehmen, um mehr Informationen zu bekommen.

Körperlich war er zwar immer noch geschwächt, aber es ging ihm schon etwas besser als noch vor einer Stunde, als er aufgewacht war. Seine Haut, die zunächst schwarz-grau verfärbt gewesen war, nahm langsam aber sicher wieder ihre normale Farbe an. Wesker konnte sich an praktisch nichts mehr erinnern, was vor seinem Erwachen lag. Er schien ewig geschlafen zu haben. Sherry hatte ihn aus einem seltsamen Traum aufgeweckt, in dem er viele Leute gesehen hatte, die ihm an irgendeinem Zeitpunkt seines Lebens einmal begegnet sein mussten, an die er sich jedoch nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Es war frustrierend. Er wusste nicht mehr, was Umbrella oder wer Chris waren, aber offenbar schienen sie eine wichtige Rolle in seinem Leben gespielt zu haben. Er musste herausfinden, wer er war.

„Wesker, wir müssen wohl oben nach den Schlüsseln suchen", meinte Sherry entmutigt. „Hier gibt es nichts. Nur ein paar antike Vasen und Gemälde."

„Ja. Sehen wir uns mal im Haus um", sagte Wesker.

* * *

Während Chris sich mit Leon unterhielt, setzte sich Jill neben Jake. Jake hatte lässig die Beine übereinander geschlagen und die Arme verschränkt. Als Jill zehn Jahre zuvor erfahren hatte, dass Albert Wesker einen Sohn hatte, hatte sie diese Nachricht erst gar nicht glauben können. Sie hatte angenommen, dass Chris sie veralbern wollte, als er ihr die Geschichte erzählt hatte. Barry war es ähnlich ergangen. Erst als sie die Beweise auf dem Computer gesehen hatten, hatten sie Chris geglaubt.

Jill hatte Jake Mueller 2016 kennengelernt, als er in die B.S.A.A.-Zentrale in New York gekommen war, um mit Chris zu reden. Als sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war sie erst erschrocken, weil er seinem Vater so ähnlich sah. Als sie dann jedoch mit ihm gesprochen hatte, hatte sie gemerkt, dass er ganz anders war als Wesker. Jill fand, dass er ein sympathischer, junger Mann war. Und seine Fähigkeiten im Einsatz waren wirklich beeindruckend. Jake hatte der B.S.A.A. ein paar Mal bei schwierigen Einsätzen geholfen, die sie ohne seine Hilfe wahrscheinlich nicht so gut abgeschlossen hätten. Jill hatte sich hautnah überzeugen können, wie fähig er war.

„Hey, Jake. Wie geht's dir", fragte sie, als sie neben ihm Platz nahm. „Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen."

„Ganz OK", meinte Jake. „Und selbst?"

Jill warf einen kurzen Blick zu Chris. Jill konnte nicht behaupten, dass die letzten 14 Jahre einfach für sie gewesen waren. Sie war aus Afrika zurückgekehrt, nachdem Chris und Sheva sie aus Weskers Gefangenschaft befreit hatten. Sie war an ihrem eigenen Grab gestanden, das man für sie eingerichtet hatte, weil sie für Tod erklärt worden war. Eine groteske und gruselige Situation, wie sie damals fand. Als sie nach Hause gehen wollte, hatte sie festgestellt, dass man ihre Wohnung längst weiter vermietet hatte. Sie war damals vorübergehend bei Chris untergekommen, der ihre Sachen bei sich im Keller aufbewahrt hatte und sich sogar um ihre Katze gekümmert hat. Er hatte sie niemals aufgegeben, sondern hatte immer an ihre Rückkehr geglaubt. Sie hatte schließlich eine Therapie begonnen, um ihre traumatischen Erfahrungen zu verarbeiten. Irgendwie, Jill konnte nicht mal sagen, wie, war zwischen ihr und Chris mehr entstanden. Vielleicht war es die Nähe, die sie in Chris' Wohnung geteilt hatten, vielleicht war es aber auch die Tatsache gewesen, dass sich Chris um sie gekümmert hatte und sie sich nach Zuwendung gesehnt hatte. Jill hatte eigentlich geglaubt, dass sie wirklich romantische Gefühle für Chris gehabt hatte.

Zwei Jahre waren sie ein Paar gewesen, dann hatte Jill eingesehen, dass sie mehr in der Beziehung gesehen hatte als Chris. Er sah in ihr eine Freundin und Einsatzpartnerin, aber mehr nicht. Nach der Trennung war sie am Boden zerstört gewesen und hatte sich ernsthaft überlegt, ihren Job bei der B.S.A.A. zu kündigen. Doch sie mochte ihre Arbeit. Sie hatte nie etwas anderes tun wollen. Ihr Job bei der B.S.A.A. war ihr Lebensmittelpunkt, weil er ihrem Leben Sinn gab. Sie hatte sich eine Auszeit genommen, um über Chris hinwegzukommen, und war dann mit neuer Kraft in den Einsatz zurückgekehrt. Mittlerweile funktionierten sie und Chris wieder sehr gut als Partner.

Sie spürte seit längerem, dass Chris sich verändert hatte. Er war glücklich und Jill vermutete, dass eine Frau der Grund dafür war. Die Vorstellung, dass eine andere Frau das bekam, was sich Jill so sehr gewünscht, tat immer noch weh, aber es freute Jill, wenn es Chris gutging. Nach den Dingen, die er durchgemacht hatte, gönnte sie ihm sein Glück. Es hatte ihr wehgetan, Chris nach Piers' Tod so am Boden zu sehen.

„Ach, passt schon", meinte Jill. „Was treibst du denn so, Jake? Arbeitest du immer noch als Söldner?"

„Nein, nicht mehr. Hab aufgehört", erklärte Jake. „Hatte kürzlich meinen letzten Auftrag."

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich wollte mir hier eine Wohnung suchen und endlich mal was Anständiges machen."

„Ist da eigentlich was zwischen dir und Sherry?"

„Ach, das ist kompliziert", meinte Jake nur und grinste. „Wenn wir mal zwischendurch Zeit finden, dann … treffen wir uns ab und zu. Als sie mich nicht angerufen hat, wusste ich, dass was passiert sein muss. Wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten steckt, dann muss ich ihr helfen. Sie würde dasselbe für mich tun."

Jill nickte. „Hoffen wir, dass ihr nichts passiert ist."


	4. Kapitel 4: Das Rätselhaus

Sie gingen gemeinsam die Treppe nach oben und fanden sich vor einer großen Flügeltür wieder, die nicht verschlossen war. Sie gelangten in eine Bibliothek. An den Wänden ringsum standen meterhohe Regale mit Büchern, in der Mitte des Raumes gemütliche Sofas und Sessel. Auf den Tischen lagen dutzende aufgeschlagene Bücher.

„Eine Bibliothek", bemerkte Sherry beinahe ehrfürchtig, als sie sich umsah. „Beeindruckend."

Manche der Bücher waren dicke Folianten, uralt, das Pergamentpapier vergilbt. Wesker schritt an den Regalen entlang und besah sich die Titel. Die meisten Bücher handelten von Philosophie und Geschichte. Wesker erkannte etliche Klassiker. Daneben gab es aber auch eine Abteilung mit Bücher ausschließlich über die Naturwissenschaften. Biologie, Chemie, Physik, Medizin, Virologie. Wesker nahm ein Buch über Viren aus dem Schrank und blätterte es durch.

„Wem auch immer dieses Haus gehört, er interessiert sich für alles mögliche", sagte Sherry.

„Hier scheint es nichts zu geben", meinte Wesker und legte das Buch, das er eben aus dem Regal genommen hatte, auf einen der Tisch. „Suchen wir weiter."

„Warte mal, Wesker, ich glaube ich habe da was", meinte Sherry und zog ein Buch aus einem Fach, das mit Religion überschrieben war. Es passte nicht zu den anderen, weil sein Einband sauber und unbeschädigt war und keine Gebrauchsspuren aufwies. Es sah neu aus und erstrahlte in Blau. Auf dem Umschlag war ein Bild des heiligen Georgs in einer Rüstung und zu Pferd abgebildet, wie er einen Drachen tötete. Das Buch war innen hohl. Als Sherry es öffnete, fand sie einen schweren eisernen Schlüssel, der das Bild eines Drachen trug.

„Ein Drachenschlüssel. Was für ein Tier war auf der Tür unten in der Halle abgebildet?", fragte sie Wesker.

„Eine Chimäre", antwortete Wesker.

„Mist", meinte Sherry enttäuscht.

„Eine Chimäre, ein Drache, das sind mythologische Wesen. Auf dem Gemälde unten neben der großen Tür war der Gott Dionysos abgebildet."

„Das heißt, die Rätsel im Haus haben mit der griechischen Mythologie zu tun?", mutmaßte Sherry.

„Das könnte möglich sein."

„Wesker, weißt du was? Wir müssen uns erst mal alle Bereiche, zu denen wir Zugang haben, anschauen, damit wir wissen, wo wir welche Schlüssel brauchen. Das Haus ist riesig. Und wir müssen das Ding für die Haustür finden, sonst kommen wir hier nicht raus."

Auch Wesker hielt das für den besten Vorschlag. Von er Bibliothek aus gesehen, gingen sie zuerst nach links. Hinter einem runden Durchgang lag ein U-förmiger Flur, in dem es insgesamt vier Zimmertüren gab. Eine davon hatte kein Schloss, sondern drei kleine Einbuchtungen, in die man etwas hineinsetzen musste. An der Wand daneben hing eine Tafel mit drei Sprüchen, von denen sie jedoch nur einen entziffern konnten.

„In vino veritas", sagte Sherry.

„Im Wein liegt die Wahrheit", sagte Wesker, der das lateinische Sprichwort ebenfalls erkannt hatte.

„Was sind das für Alphabete?", fragte Sherry und deutete auf die anderen beiden kurzen Texte. „Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, aber …"

Wesker besah sich die Symbole. „Das eine dürfte Altgriechisch sein", vermutete er. „Bei dem anderen bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich vermute Hebräisch."

„Die Sätze haben mit Sicherheit etwas mit dem Türrätsel zu tun", meinte Sherry. „Dann müssen wir noch mehr Gegenstände suchen. Ob wir sie einfach aufbrechen können?"

Daran hatte Wesker spontan auch gedacht, doch er wusste, dass das keine gute Idee war. „Was auch immer so gut geschützt ist, muss sehr wertvoll sein. Wenn man die Tür aufbricht, wird vielleicht ein Mechanismus aktiviert, der das kostbare Gut im Inneren zerstört. Und wir können nicht wissen, ob es nicht dieses Wappen oder Emblem für die Haustür ist."

„Stimmt."

„Suchen wir weiter. Wir wollten uns erst alles anschauen."

Zwei weitere Türen ließen sich ohne Probleme öffnen, bei der vierten und letzten Tür verweigerte ihnen das Schloss mit einem Basilisken den Zutritt.

„Ein Drachenschlüssel, ein Chimärenschlüssel und jetzt ein Basiliskenschlüssel. Einen haben wir schon."

„Durchsuchen wir mal die zwei Schlafzimmer, Sherry."

Das eine Schlafzimmer war klein und spärlich eingerichtet. Ein Bett stand in der Ecke, daneben ein Nachtkästchen mit einer kleinen Lampe. In einem Kleiderschrank hingen saubere Anzüge und Laborkittel. Gegenüber vom Bett stand ein Schreibtisch, der mit Büchern und handschriftlichen Aufzeichnungen übersät war. Über eine Tür gelangte man in ein angrenzendes Badezimmer. Auf dem Parkettboden lag ein roter Teppich. Die Tapete war grau und schwarz gemustert.

Sherry durchsuchte den Schrank und alle Schubladen und sah unters Bett. Wesker jedoch wurde von den Notizen, die auf dem Schreibtisch lagen, angezogen.

„ _25\. Mai 2011. Das C-Virus ist fertig und voll ausgereift. Wir können bald in die nächste Testphase gehen. Amandas Zustand ist durch die Medikamente stabil, aber wir müssen ihre Dosis ein weiteres Mal erhöhen, weil sich ihr Körper zu schnell daran gewöhnt. Ich habe Angst, dass sie nicht mehr so lange durchhält, bis wir mit der Behandlung mit dem C-Virus beginnen können."_

Neben dieser kurzen, handschriftlichen Notiz fand Wesker noch detaillierte Aufzeichnungen über ein Forschungsprojekt mit einem Virus, das C-Virus genannt wurde. Als er sich etwas näher einlesen wollte, stellte er fest, dass viele Unterlagen fehlten. Die Seiten waren nummeriert, sodass er sofort sah, dass die meisten nicht da waren. Jemand musste sie, teils in Eile, mitgenommen haben. Aus den Notizbüchern hatte jemand grob Seiten herausgerissen. Er hätte sich nur zu gern in das Projekt eingelesen.

„Sherry, weißt du irgendetwas über ein C-Virus?", fragte Wesker. Die Geräusche hinter ihm verstummten.

„Ähm, was?", fragte Sherry unschuldig. Er wusste sofort, dass sie etwas wusste.

„Was ist das C-Virus, Sherry?"

„Lange Geschichte, Wesker."

„Ich würde sie gerne hören", sagte er und packte Sherry am Arm, sodass sie nicht weglaufen konnte und gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen.

Sherry sah ihn zuerst verschreckt an, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er sie festhalten würde. Doch nachdem sie ihn ein paar Augenblicke gemustert hatte, verwandelte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck von Schreck in Verwunderung. „Wesker, deine Augen. Sie sind normal."

Er verstand nicht, was sie meinte. „Geh ins Badezimmer und schau in den Spiegel."

Wesker ließ Sherrys Arm los, schritt ins angrenzende Badezimmer und sah in den Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing. Er erkannte sich kaum selbst wieder. Sein eigenes Gesicht war ihm fremd, wahrscheinlich weil er seit einer Ewigkeit sein Spiegelbild nicht gesehen hatte. Seine Haut war seltsam fleckig und immer noch stellenweise graustichig. Seine Haare waren nicht mehr blond, sondern fast weiß. Allerdings nicht, weil er gealtert war. Sein Gesicht war immer noch jugendlich, fast ohne Falten. Seine Haare hatten sich verfärbt, weil er sehr lange in Kryostase geschlafen hatte. Seine Augen waren blau und seine Pupillen waren rund, genau wie bei einem normalen Menschen. Er betrachtete sich bestimmt fünf Minuten lang intensiv, dann kam langsam die Erinnerung zurück und er verstand, wovon Sherry gesprochen hatte.

Er erinnerte sich, dass er sich 1998 den Prototyp-Virus injiziert hatte, den William Birkin für ihn kreiert hatte. Der Virus hatte ihm übermenschliche Kräfte verlieren und seine Augen verändert. Seine Augen waren normalerweise orange-rot, seine Pupillen schlitzförmig wie die einer Katze. Doch im Spiegel sah er nur gewöhnliche, menschliche Augen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Nein", murmelte Wesker. Ein schrecklicher Verdacht traf ihn wie ein harter Schlag in den Magen. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er atmete schwer. „Nein …"

Plötzlich durchschnitt lautes Klirren das Badezimmer. Wesker hatte mit der bloßen Faust in den Spiegel geschlagen. Augenblicklich schoss der Schmerz durch seine Hand und Blut tropfte ins Waschbecken. Sherry erschien hinter ihm.

„Was hast du gemacht?!", fragte sie entsetzt.

Wesker nahm sie kaum wahr. Er starrte auf seine Hand und wartete. Er wartete ein paar quälende Minuten. Nichts passierte. Die Wunde verschloss sich nicht von selbst.

„Nein …" Er hatte seine Heilkräfte verloren.

Taubheit ergriff ihn. Sherry bugsierte ihn zum Rand der Badewanne, wo er sich setzen sollte und wickelte ein weißes Handtuch um seine Verletzung.

„Was machst du denn?", fragte sie voller Unverständnis, dann durchsuchte sie den Spiegelschrank über dem Waschbecken nach Desinfektionsmittel und einem Verband.

Wesker ließ sie gewähren. Die ganze Zeit, während sie seine Wunde säuberte, die Glassplitter vorsichtig herauszog, das Blut abtupfte und schließlich einen Verband um seine Hand wickelte, starrte Wesker auf die Verletzung, immer in der Hoffnung, sein Körper würde endlich anfangen, richtig zu arbeiten. Er konnte nicht glauben, was mit ihm passierte. Warum konnte er sich nicht mehr heilen? Warum konnte Sherry sich heilen und nicht er?

„Wesker?" Sherrys Stimme war sanft. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte Wesker. „Was ist mit meinen Kräften passiert? Warum kann ich mich nicht heilen? Und warum kannst du …"

„OK, also gut", meinte Sherry. „Wir sehen uns noch das andere Schlafzimmer an und dann reden wir. Dann setzen wir uns in die Bibliothek und ich erzähle dir alles, was ich weiß."

Wesker war plötzlich unfähig etwas zu tun, sodass hauptsächlich Sherry das anliegende Schlafzimmer durchsuchte. Sie fanden weitere Aufzeichnungen über ein Projekt mit dem C-Virus. Die Frau, die das Zimmer bewohnt hatte, sie hatten aus der Kleidung im Schrank und dem Make-up im Bad auf eine weibliche Forscherin geschlossen, hatte von einer Person namens Amanda geschrieben. Doch schlau wurden sie nicht aus ihrem Fund, denn auch hier hatte jemand die meisten Unterlagen mitgenommen, sodass sie nur zusammenhanglose Informationen erhielten. In einer verschlossenen Schreibtischschublade, die sich jedoch leicht aufbrechen ließ, entdecken sie insgesamt fünf dicke Notizbücher. Wesker hätte ihnen kaum Beachtung geschenkt, wenn nicht Sherry überfordert aufgestöhnt hätte.

„Wesker, schau dir das mal an", sagte sie und reichte ihm eines der Bücher.

Die Bücher waren mit handschriftlichen Notizen vollgeschrieben, die Wesker jedoch nicht entziffern konnte. „Du lieber Himmel …", meinte er nur. Er hatte noch nie solche Aufzeichnungen gesehen. Sie waren allesamt in Latein, Altgriechisch und Hebräisch abgefasst. Zumindest aus dem Lateinischen konnte er noch ein paar Stichworte herauslesen, doch die Bedeutung der anderen Texte erschloss sich ihm nicht.

„Verstehst du da irgendwas?", fragte Sherry.

„Nur bei dem Lateinischen und auch nichts Konkretes", sagte Wesker, während er die Seiten überflog. „Das hat ein Forscher geschrieben, der an einem Heilmittel für eine Krankheit gesucht hat."

„Was für eine Krankheit und für wen?"

„Muskelschwund", erklärte Wesker. „Offenbar für eine Person namens Amanda."

„Das hat was mit einem Experiment mit dem C-Virus zu tun", sagte Sherry. „Das stand in den Aufzeichnungen im anderen Zimmer."

Wesker nickte. „Muskelschwund ist eine genetisch bedingte Erkrankung, die zum Tod führt. Wahrscheinlich hat jemand versucht, mit diesem ominösen C-Virus eine Gentherapie durchzuführen, um die Krankheit zu heilen. Damit ich das aber mit Sicherheit sagen kann, brauche ich eine Übersetzung davon."

Sherry überlegte kurz, dann öffnete sie den Schrank. „Wusste ich doch, dass ich da was gesehen habe …" Sie packte alle Aufzeichnungen, die sie gefunden hatten, in einen Rucksack. „Gehen wir in die Bibliothek."

Wesker hatte sich aus einem der Schlafzimmer ein Glas mitgenommen, damit er etwas Leitungswasser trinken konnte. Er fühlte sich wie ausgetrocknet und musste sich dringend etwas Flüssigkeit zufuhren. Auch Hunger plagte ihn mittlerweile. Wenn sie es in die Küche schafften, dann musste er nach etwas Essbarem suchen.

Er und Sherry gingen in die Bibliothek zurück und suchten sich einen Platz an den Tischen. Wesker war ziemlich gespannt, welche Erklärungen ihm Sherry präsentieren würde, und zugegeben war er auch neugierig geworden. Es gab so viel, dass er im Moment nicht verstand und er brauchte Informationen, damit er die Lage besser einschätzen konnte.

„Ich höre", sagte er streng, als spreche er zu einem kleinen Kind, das etwas angestellt hatte und beichten musste. Er musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass Sherry nicht mehr klein, sondern eine erwachsene Frau war. Sie lächelte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie dasselbe gedacht.

„Vor ungefähr zehn Jahren wurde der C-Virus in Osteuropa und China und in einer amerikanischen Stadt namens Tall Oaks losgelassen. Die Virusausbrüche kosteten weit über 100.000 Menschen das Leben. Auch der damalige Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten wurde getötet", begann Sherry. „Eine Organisation namens Neo-Umbrella bekannte sich zu den Angriffen."

„Neo-Umbrella?", fragte Wesker sofort.

Sherry nickte. „Ach, ich habe eigentlich an der falschen Stelle angefangen. Du weißt ja so vieles nicht. Ich bin Agentin für die amerikanische Regierung, schon seit sehr vielen Jahren."

Er hatte schon etwas Ähnliches vermutet.

„Ich war damals in Osteuropa auf einer Mission. Ich wurde gefangengenommen und nach China verschleppt, wo ich 6 Monate festgehalten wurde. Diese Organisation hat Experimente mit mir durchgeführt. Nicht, dass das was Neues für mich war", meinte sie sarkastisch.

„Inwiefern?", fragte Wesker, der hoffte, dass sie langsam mit Erklärungen über ihre Heilkräfte herausrückte.

„Erinnerst du dich an Raccoon City?", frage sie ihn.

„Raccoon City …" Wesker dachte nach. Der Name der Stadt berührte etwas in ihm. Bilder blitzten schnell hintereinander vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Ein Labor, ein Polizeirevier, ein altes Anwesen im Wald.

„Wir haben dort alle gelebt. Ich, meine Eltern und du auch. Du und mein Dad, ihr habt zusammengearbeitet. William Birkin."

Wesker nickte. „Ich erinnere mich an William."

„Umbrella auch?"

Ein Film aus einzelnen Bildern wurde in Weskers Kopf abgespielt, doch er konnte die verschiedenen Ereignisse noch nicht zeitlich einordnen. „Ich habe für Umbrella gearbeitet", sagte er. Zumindest dessen war er sich sicher.

„Ja. Mit meinem Dad. Mein Dad hat mal einen Virus für dich gemacht. Der hat dir besondere Kräfte verlieren. Warum du die allerdings verloren hast, kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Darum muss ich mich später kümmern", sagte Wesker. „Weiter mit der Geschichte."

„Mein Dad hat den G-Virus entwickelt. Er und Mum haben in einem unterirdischen Labor unter Raccoon City daran gearbeitet. Umbrella wollte ihm seine Erfindung wegnehmen, also hat Dad gedroht, den G-Virus an das US-Militär zu verkaufen. Umbrella hat eine Spezialeinheit in die Stadt geschickt, um den Virus zu holen. Sie haben Dad getötet."

Ein Zusammenhang hatte sich Wesker bereits erschlossen. Er hatte den G-Virus damals auch haben wollen.

„William ist tot?"

„Ihn hat etwas Schlimmeres ereilt als der Tod. Er infizierte sich selbst mit dem G-Virus und mutierte in ein Monster. Der T-Virus, der Virus, an dem ihr davor gearbeitet hattet, breitete sich in der ganzen Stadt aus. Es war eine Katastrophe."

„Die Stadt wurde zerstört", sagte Wesker.

„Ja. Die Regierung ordnete die komplette Sterilisierung der gesamten Umgebung an. Es war eine Rakete. Es ist nichts übrig geblieben." Sie wartete einen Moment, bis sie weitersprach. Sie war tief in Gedanken versunken und Wesker sah an ihrem Gesicht, dass die Erinnerung schmerzhaft war.

„Dad hat mich mit dem G-Virus infiziert", sagte sie. „Aber ich bekam ein Gegenmittel, bevor ich ebenfalls mutieren konnte. Der Virus ist seitdem in meinem Körper. Er hat sich im Laufe der Zeit verändert, hat sich an mich angepasst und irgendwann merkte ich, dass ich diese Heilkräfte hatte. Er lässt mich auch viel langsamer altern als einen normalen Menschen. Auf dem Papier bin ich 36, Wesker. Aber mein biologisches Alter ist ungefähr 26."

„Wie hast du es geschafft, aus der Stadt zu entkommen?", wollte Wesker wissen.

„Zwei Menschen, die ich damals kennengelernt habe, haben mir geholfen. Leon und Claire. Sie sind meine besten Freunde, bis heute. Ich verdanke ihnen verdammt viel. Ohne die beiden wäre ich heute tot."

Leon und Claire … Die Namen kamen Weskers seltsam bekannt vor.

„Was ist danach passiert?"

„Da ich meine Eltern verloren hatte, kam ich in die Obhut der Regierung. Ein Mann namens Derek C. Simmons übernahm die Vormundschaft über mich. Ich verbrachte gut sechs Jahre …" Sie brach ab.

„Was?"

„Ich war praktisch eine Gefangene", sagte sie. Sie druckste herum. „Deinetwegen. Du warst hinter mir her, weil du eine Blutprobe von mir wolltest. Der G-Virus."

„Ich erinnere mich", sagte Wesker langsam.

„Als ich 18 wurde, zwang mich Simmons dazu, eine Agentin für die Regierung zu werden."

„Warum?"

„Sonst hätte ich niemals in Freiheit leben dürfen. Ich hätte den Rest meines Lebens in Gefangenschaft verbracht. Ich ließ mich darauf ein und seitdem arbeite ich für den DSO. Leon ist auch Regierungsagent. Wir haben uns 2013 in China wiedergetroffen, wo wir herausfanden, dass Simmons hinter der Entwicklung des C-Virus steckte. Er benutzte dafür unter anderem den G-Virus aus meinem Blut. Hast du jemals etwas von einer Organisation namens „Die Familie" gehört?"

Wesker überlegte. „Ich kann es nicht sagen. Vielleicht, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

„Das ist eine Geheimorganisation, die seit Jahrhunderten die Geschicke der westlichen Welt im Hintergrund steuert. Simmons war der Anführer der Familie. Er steckte hinter der Zerstörung von Raccoon City und hinter der Ermordung des Präsidenten. Leon und seine Partnerin haben es zum Glück in Lanshiang geschafft, ihn vernichten. Er war am Schluss auch nur noch ein Monster. Der C-Virus-Ausbruch konnte zum Glück eingedämmt werden. Es konnte noch rechtzeitig ein Impfstoff dagegen entwickelt werden."

Sie seufzte und musterte ihn auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, die Wesker nicht richtig deuten konnte. Wusste sie noch mehr? Sie wirkte fast verzweifelt, so als ob sie ihm etwas erzählen wollte, aber nicht wusste, wie und ob sie es durfte.

„Ich fasse zusammen: Der C-Virus ist eine biologische Waffe", sagte Wesker.

„Ja. Mir ist kein anderer Zweck bekannt", fügte Sherry hinzu. „Der C-Virus schafft abscheuliche Monster. Die, die wir unten im Labor gesehen haben, waren noch die harmlosen."

„Dann sollten wir in Erfahrung bringen, was hier vor sich geht", meinte Wesker und deutete auf den Rucksack, in dem sich die Tagebücher befanden.

„Ja."

„Gibt es noch etwas, was ich wissen muss?", fragte Wesker bewusst und beobachtete Sherrys Reaktion genau.

Sie druckste etwas herum. „Wesker, es gibt da eine Menge Dinge, die du wissen musst, jetzt da du …"

„Jetzt, da ich was?", hakte er nach.

„Nichts. Bitte habe noch etwas Geduld. Wenn wir hier raus sind, dann vieles klarer werden."

Mit dieser Antwort gab sich Wesker nicht zufrieden, doch er hatte wohl keine andere Wahl, als zu akzeptieren, dass er warten musste. Er hasste es, nicht im Besitz aller relevanten Informationen zu sein. Er hasste es, keine Kontrolle zu haben.

„Tut mir leid, ich würde dir so gerne so viel sagen, aber … Ich kann das nicht alleine entscheiden. Komm, gehen wir. Ich habe eine Treppe gesehen. Sehen wir mal, wo die hinführt", sagte Sherry und überspielte ihr Unwohlsein mit einem Lächeln. Wesker nickte und folgte ihr.

Die schmale Treppe führte sie in einen gemütlichen Salon. Die Tür, die in den angrenzenden Raum führte, konnte nur mit dem Chimärenschlüssel geöffnet werden.

„Da sind wahrscheinlich die Küche und der Speisesaal", mutmaßte Sherry. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich über was zu essen freuen würde. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich ein schwarzes Loch im Bauch."

Wesker schmunzelte. Er hatte selbst großen Hunger und fühlte sich, als hätte er vergessen, was Essen ist. Ihm kam ein Gedanke. „Sherry, ist dir etwas an diesem Haus aufgefallen?"

„Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass es ein seltsames Haus ist? Nein."

„Das Haus ist nicht verlassen. Es ist in gutem Zustand, was bedeutet, dass hier regelmäßig jemand wohnt. Mit Sicherheit die Forscher, die unten im Labor arbeiten", sagte Wesker. „Nur die beiden Schlafzimmer oben sahen verlassen aus."

„Du hast Recht", meinte Sherry. „Die beiden Zimmer oben waren schmutzig, als hätte lange niemand geputzt. Die Forscher, die dort gewohnt haben, arbeiten vielleicht nicht mehr hier."

„Das sollten wir uns merken", meinte Wesker und sah sich im Salon um. „Die werden wir mitnehmen", sagte er und deutete auf eine Schrotflinte, die an der Wand hing. Die unzähligen Geweihe, die daneben hingen, verrieten, dass der Herr des Hauses ein passionierter Jäger war.

„Lass mich das nehmen!", sagte Sherry sofort und kam ihm zuvor. Sie nahm das Gewehr an sich.

„Sherry", mahnte Wesker.

„Du bist noch zu geschwächt. Ich trage die Waffen. Wir …"

Sie konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, da Wesker bereits an ihrer Seite war und sie geschickt entwaffnete. Sherry rechnete damit, dass er ihr das Gewehr abnehmen wollte. Sie drückte die Schrotflinte an sich, doch Wesker hatte anderes im Sinn. Er nahm die Pistole an sich.

„Hey!", protestierte Sherry.

Wesker fühlte sich mit der Waffe in der Hand deutlich wohler. Als er die Pistole berührte, tauchten erneut Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge auf: Er machte Schießübungen im Raccoon City Police Department. Er schoss auf einen Mann und eine Frau, die ihn angriffen. Er stieß seine Hand durch die Brust eines alten Mannes.

„Wesker?! Alles OK?", fragte Sherry besorgt, weil er einen Moment ins Wanken geraten war und auf einem der Sofas niedersank.

„Ja." Sein Kopf dröhnte plötzlich und er fühlte ein Hämmern gegen seine Schläfen. Reflexartig griff er sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf. Seine Finger krallten in seine Haare. Eine Flut weiterer Bilder ergoss sich wie ein Wasserfall in seinen Kopf. Afrika, Umbrella, Tricell, Spencer, S.T.A.R.S., ein Vulkan, zwei Raketenwerfer, die auf ihn zurasten, ein Hubschrauber über ihm. Wesker riss die Augen auf.

„Wesker?!"

Wesker wurde schlecht. Sein Mund war auf einmal wie ausgetrocknet. Er brauchte dringend Wasser.

„Was ist passiert?"

Er hatte sich gerade an etwas erinnert. Er hatte gerade ein paar Zusammenhänge begriffen. Da war dieser Mann. Sein Bild hatte sich regelrecht in sein geistiges Auge eingebrannt. Er konnte sich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern, doch er war sich sicher, dass er es gewesen war, der den Raketenwerfer auf ihn abgefeuert hatte.

„Alles gut", sagte Wesker sofort und erhob sich. Er war zu schnell aufgestanden, weshalb sich der Salon vor seinen Augen drehte. „Ich brauche ein Glas Wasser."

„Wir holen uns gleich oben etwas Wasser. Durchsuchen wir aber zuerst den Salon", sagte Sherry und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf die Suche nach etwas Nützlichem.

Es gab einen Kamin, in dem erst kürzlich ein Feuer gebrannt hatte. Reste vom geschwärztem Holz und frische Asche lagen in der Feuerstelle. Neben dem Kamin waren Holzscheite gestapelt. Auf dem Kaminsims standen eine Reihe von Fotos. Sherry sah sich die Bilder genau an.

Wesker ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. An den Wänden hingen unzählige teure und berühmte Gemälde aus der Geschichte der Kunst. Wesker wusste zu wenig über Kunst, um einschätzen zu können, ob es Originalbilder waren, doch es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn es so gewesen wäre. Die Besitzer des Anwesens hatten einen sehr exquisiten, doch sehr traditionellen und konservativen Geschmack, was Kunst anbelangte. Die Motive waren durchgängig aus der Mythologie oder der christlich-jüdischen Religion. Beim Anblick der Bilder fiel ihm plötzlich ein, dass Ozwell E. Spencer ein Anwesen in den Arklay Mountains besessen hatte und Wesker oft dort gewesen war. Auch Spencer hatte Kunst sehr geschätzt. Er erinnerte sich an die Nachbildung von Caravaggios Opferung des Isaaks, die im ersten Stock im Raum mit den beweglichen Mauern gehangen hatte. Warum er sich jetzt ausgerechnet daran erinnerte, wusste er nicht, aber er war um jede Erinnerung froh, die zurückkam und die er in einen größeren Zusammenhang einordnen konnte.

In der Mitte des Raumes standen ein niedriger Tisch und mehrere Sofas und Sessel. Auf dem Tisch lagen Bücher und Zeitschriften, die alle von Philosophie und den Naturwissenschaften handelten. Weiße Lilien, frisch, so als wären sie erst vor Kurzem gekauft worden, standen in einer Vase. Vorhänge und Teppiche waren aus den edelsten Materialien. Auf einem Schrank, in dem sich Whiskey- und Cognacflaschen und Gläser befanden, standen antike Vasen und Teller zur Dekoration. Wesker wurde stutzig. Auf einer der Vasen war ein Mischwesen aus Hahn und Schlange abgebildet.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein", murmelte Sherry und starrte entsetzt auf die Fotos.

„Was ist?", fragte Wesker und nahm die Vase mit dem Basilisken von der Ablage.

„Du erinnerst dich doch an Simmons, von dem ich dir vorhin erzählt habe, oder?"

„Ja."

„Da ist er."

Mit der Vase in der Hand trat Wesker neben Sherry und musterte das Foto, auf das sie mit dem Finger zeigte. Darauf waren neben einem Mann noch eine Frau und ein kleiner Junge abgebildet.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Simmons eine Familie hatte", sagte Sherry. Sie klang besorgt. „Er hat nie erzählt, dass er eine Frau und einen Sohn hatte."

„Dann gehört dieses Haus wohl dieser Organisation, der Familie", meinte Wesker.

„Ja, es scheint so. Wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden, was hier vorgeht, und dann von hier verschwinden." Sherry steckte die Fotos in ihren Rucksack. „Ich hoffe, Ada kann Piers und Helena helfen. Hast du was gefunden?"

„Vielleicht", meinte Wesker, drehte die Vase in seiner Hand um und schüttelte ihren Inhalt auf den Tisch. Neben Staub fiel ein bronzener Schlüssel heraus.

„Der Basiliskenschlüssel!"

* * *

Der Raum im ersten Stock ließ sich problemlos mit dem Basiliskenschlüssel öffnen. Als die Tür aufschwang, gab sie den Blick auf ein gemütliches Schlafzimmer frei. Es sah nicht viel anders aus als die anderen, die sie schon durchsucht hatten. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass ein großes, quadratisches Gemälde an der Wand hing und hier ein Klavier stand.

Sherry trat ans Klavier und tippte auf ein paar Tasten. „Ich kann leider nicht spielen", sagte sie etwas wehmütig. „Musik war tatsächlich nie mein Ding. Kannst du spielen, Wesker?"

Wesker nickte. Er hatte in seiner Kindheit Klavierspielen gelernt. „Dieses Haus hat etwas mit diesem Simmons zu tun. Hatte er ein Lieblingsstück?", fragte Wesker.

„Ich glaube schon", meinte Sherry nachdenklich. „Beethovens Für Elise."

Wesker nickte und trat ans Klavier. „Dann versuchen wir es doch einfach mal."

„Kannst du das auswendig spielen? Es sind keine Noten da", sagte Sherry und wies auf den leeren Notenständer.

„Ich kann es auswendig", sagte Wesker und legte die Finger auf die Tasten. Er hatte seit sehr langer Zeit nicht gespielt und musste erst ein paar Übungen machen, um seine Finger zu lockern. Dann spielte er locker und flüssig Für Elise. Sherry warf ihm ehrfürchtige Blicke zu.

„Wunderschön", sagte sie. „Du spielst wirklich ausgezeichnet."

Wesker spielte den letzten Takt und beendete das Stück. Als er geendet hatte, ertönte plötzlich ein Rumoren aus der Wand. Das Gemälde schob sich langsam nach oben und gab einen geheimen Hohlraum dahinter frei. Sherry nahm etwas heraus.

„Sieh mal, was ist das?"

Es war eine Art Metallwappen, auf dem eine mathematische Funktion abgebildet war. „Das ist das seltsamste Wappen, das ich je gesehen habe", meinte Sherry kopfschüttelnd. „Soll das eine Funktion sein?"

Wesker grinste. Er erkannte die Funktion sofort. „Die Pareto-Verteilung."

„Was ist das?", fragte Sherry verwirrt.

Wesker ging plötzlich ein Licht auf. „Sherry, gehen wir mal zu diesem anderen Zimmer mit den Sprüchen in den anderen Sprachen zurück. Ich denke, dass wir da jetzt weiterkommen."

* * *

„Setz das Wappen in die Einbuchtung", wies Wesker Sherry an und deutete auf die mittlere Einkerbung.

Sherry tat wie geheißen. „Was …?"

„Warte kurz."

Nachdem Sherry das Wappen eingesetzt hatte, ertönte ein Klicken aus dem Inneren der Tür. Ein Schloss wurde entriegelt.

„Woher wusstest du das?", fragte Sherry.

„Ich hatte da so eine Vermutung", erklärte Wesker. „Die Sprüche sind in den drei Sprachen der Bibel abgefasst. Als ich die Abbildung der Pareto-Funktion gesehen habe, ist mir etwas eingefallen."

„Und was?"

„Das Pareto-Prinzip wird im Matthäus-Evangelium im Neuen Testament erwähnt. 'Denn wer da hat, dem wird gegeben, dass er die Fülle habe; wer aber nicht hat, dem wird auch das genommen, was er hat.' Pareto."

„Du bist echt der Wahnsinn. Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen. Dann ist der hebräische Text bestimmt aus dem Alten Testament", sagte Sherry. „Das schränkt die Möglichkeiten ganz schön ein."

„Aber das Alte Testament ist dick, Sherry. Ohne Übersetzung sehe ich da wenig Hoffnung", sagte Wesker.

„Vielleicht gibt es in der Bibliothek eine Bibel, dann können wir die Texte vergleichen."

„Das dauert zu lange, Sherry. Durchsuchen wir lieber das Haus weiter nach Spuren."

„Wenn im Wein die Wahrheit liegen soll, dann gibt es hier vielleicht einen Weinkeller", meinte Sherry.

„Aber ohne den Chimärenschlüssel kommen wir da nicht rein. Wo ist der verdammte Chimärenschlüssel?"

* * *

Ada Wong erledigte den letzten J'avo von hinten mit einem Kopfschuss und nahm seine Waffe an sich. Sie hatte die meisten Labore durchsucht, aber bislang weder Helena Harper noch Piers Nivans gefunden. Die Zeit lief ihr davon, aber zumindest waren die verbliebenen Möglichkeiten mittlerweile begrenzt.

Sie bog gerade um die nächste Ecke, um sich das nächste Labor vorzunehmen, als sie von weitem Stimmen hörte. Eine Frau sprach.

„Halten Sie durch, Mr. Nivans. Wir kommen hier raus."

„Agent Harper?"

„Ada Wong! Was machen Sie hier?!" Helena Harper sah mitgenommen aus. An ihrem Oberarm klaffte eine Wunde, die notdürftig mit einem Tuch verbunden war. Sie stützte den geschwächten Piers Nivans, der durch Mutationen völlig entstellt war und sich kaum aufrecht halten konnte.

„Sie retten. Leon schickt mich."

„Gott sei Dank! Ist Verstärkung auf dem Weg?"

„Ja. Leon und ein Team und die B.S.A.A. sind auf dem Weg hierher", erklärte Ada sachlich.

„Ich muss mit Chris sprechen", presste Piers Nivans mühsam mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ada, die B.S.A.A. muss erfahren, dass Albert Wesker am Leben ist."

„Ich weiß es schon", sagte Ada. „Ich habe ihn und Sherry Birkin gesehen."

„Sherry ist wohlauf?"

„Ja. Die beiden nehmen den Weg oben durchs Haus."

„Wie sind Sie reingekommen?"

Ada zeigte ihren Enterhaken. „Durch die Luftschächte. Mr. Nivans, glauben Sie, Sie schaffen das?"

„Ich tue alles, um hier rauszukommen", krächzte der Soldat.

„Gut, wir sollten uns sofort auf den Weg machen."

„Moment mal, was geht hier vor?", wollte Helena Harper wissen. „Was ist passiert? Und wir können doch Sherry nicht zurücklassen!"

„Sie ist oben im Haus sicher. Ich habe die ganze Anlage sorgfältig geprüft. Es ist niemand mehr hier, sie haben die ganzen Forscher abgezogen. Die J'avos habe ich erledigt. Wir können fliehen. Leon und die anderen müssten bald eintreffen. Wir finden sie unterwegs."

„Ada, tun Sie mir einen Gefallen", sagte Helena Harper. „Sie stehen doch mit Leon in Kontakt? Schreiben Sie ihm, dass es uns gutgeht. Und erzählen Sie ihm, dass Albert Wesker hier ist. Sie müssen es erfahren!"

„Also gut", sagte Ada schließlich. „Ich werde ihm eine Nachricht schicken, aber dann suchen wir den Ausgang."

* * *

Chris hatte sich in seinem Sitz zurückgelehnt und sah nachdenklich an die Decke des Flugzeuges. Leon, der ihm gegenübersaß, holte sein Handy aus der Tasche.

„Irgendeine Nachricht von Sherry und Helena?", fragte Chris.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" Leons Stimme war so laut, dass alle Gespräche im Flugzeug verstummten und sich alle Gesichter in seine Richtung wandten.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er schnell. „Hunnigan hat mir nur gerade geschrieben, dass es in meiner Wohnung einen Wasserschaden gegeben hat. So was kommt immer dann, wenn man nicht zu Hause ist und es am wenigsten brauchen kann."

Chris merkte sofort, dass etwas anderes im Busch war. „Chris, können wir mal reden", raunte Leon.

„Was ist los?" Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen und sprachen mit gesenkter Stimme, damit die anderen nichts mitbekamen.

„Das war nicht Hunnigan, die geschrieben hat, oder?", schlussfolgerte Chris.

„Nein, es war Ada."

„Und? Geht es Sherry und Helena gut?"

„Die beiden sind OK. Und sie hat mir auch geschrieben, dass man den Betrieb in der Anlage vorübergehend stillgelegt und die Forscher von dort abgezogen hat. Wir dürften also keine großen Schwierigkeiten haben."

„Das ist doch eine gute Nachricht", sagte Chris,

„Ja. Piers scheint es auch gutzugehen. Helena konnte ihn wohl befreien."

„Gott sei Dank." Tiefe Erleichterung erfasste Chris.

„Aber Chris, da ist noch was anderes." Leons Miene war todernst und Chris ahnte schon, dass es nichts Gutes sein würde.

„Chris, das bleibt unter uns, kein Wort zu den anderen, erst recht nicht zu Jake, verstanden?"

„OK, aber was ist los? Sag schon!"

„Chris, Albert Wesker lebt."


	5. Kapitel 5: Geheimnisse

Auf der Suche nach dem Chimärenschlüssel durchkämmten Wesker und Sherry noch einmal die Räume, die sie bereits durchsucht hatten. Fündig wurden sie schließlich in dem alten Schlafzimmer, in dem sie zuvor die fremdsprachigen Notizen gefunden hatten.

Der Chimärenschlüssel lag unter dem Teppich und Wesker fand ihn auch nur, weil er über die fransige Ecke gestolpert war und etwas Hartes unter seinem Schuh gespürt hatte.

„Das ist wohl eher nicht sein angestammter Platz", meinte er, als er sich bückte und den Schlüssel vom Boden auflas. „Sieht so aus, als hätte ihn hier jemand in aller Eile versteckt."

„Vielleicht wollte jemand nicht, dass wir bestimmte Dinge zu sehen bekommen. Öffnen wir die Tür zum Esszimmer", sagte Sherry.

* * *

Der Esstisch, der aus schwerem Mahagoni-Holz bestand, hatte die Form einer langen Tafel. Gedecke waren aufgelegt, so als kämen jeden Moment Gäste. Eine angrenzende Tür führte sie in die Küche. Über die Durchreiche wurde das Essen ausgegeben, doch es stand nur ein Stapel leerer, sauberer Teller auf den Küchenablage.

„Seltsam, dass niemand hier ist", sagte Sherry.

Wesker sah sich die Küche und das Esszimmer derweil genau an. Alles war gepflegt und sauber, sodass er zu dem Schluss kam, dass die Küche regelmäßig benutzt wurde. Die Gaskochfelder funktionierten einwandfrei und die Vorratsschränke waren gut mit Lebensmitteln gefüllt. Beim Anblick des Essens wurde Wesker von seinem knurrenden Magen daran erinnert, dass er dringend Energie zuführen musste. Er und Sherry öffneten den Kühlschrank und teilten sich schließlich ein paar belegte Brote.

„Jetzt geht es mir besser", meinte Sherry, nachdem sie den letzten Bissen genommen hatte.

Wesker nickte zustimmend. Auch er fühlte sich gestärkt. Doch das Essen hatte ihm nicht geschmeckt. Die simple Handlung Essen kam ihm fremd vor und sowohl das Brot als auch der Käse hatten gleichermaßen nach nichts geschmeckt. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal gegessen? Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

„Wetten wir, dass die Treppe in den Weinkeller führt?", meinte Sherry und deutete auf eine Steintreppe, die aus der Küche nach unten führte.

Sherry sollte Recht behalten. Es war kühl und feucht im steinernen Weinkeller. Bis an die Decke stapelten sich die teuersten und erlesensten Weine aus aller Welt. Weißweine, Rotweine, Rosé-Weine. Ein Regal war voller Sake-Flaschen, deren Etiketten japanische Schriftzeichen trugen.

„Im Wein liegt die Wahrheit", sagte Sherry. „Hier irgendwo muss es einen Hinweis geben. Suchen wir alles ab."

Während Wesker seinen Blick über die Weinregale schweifen ließ, beobachtete er hin und wieder Sherry aus dem Augenwinkel. Er nahm gerade eine Flasche Bordeaux aus ihrem Fach und begutachtete das Etikett, als er sich entschloss, Sherry doch die Frage zu stellen, die ihm durch den Kopf ging.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich dich sah, warst du ein kleines Mädchen, Sherry. Du hast in den letzten Jahren einiges erlebt und bist eine erwachsene Frau geworden. Gibt es eigentlich jemanden in deinem Leben?"

„Ob es einen Mann gibt, meinst du?" Ein Hauch von Rosa zog sich über Sherrys Wangen. Sie war peinlich berührt von der Frage und drehte ihm bewusst den Rücken zu, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht", antwortete Sherry langsam. „Es gibt da jemanden. Wir treffen uns ab und zu."

„Ist es etwas Ernstes?", wollte Wesker wissen.

„Eigentlich nicht. Wir sehen uns zu selten, weil wir beide wegen der Arbeit sehr eingespannt sind."

„Du scheinst ihn aber zu mögen."

„Oh, ja, ich mag ihn sehr gern. Wenn wir uns sehen, dann …" Sie lächelte. „Es ist immer sehr schön und romantisch, wenn wir uns treffen. Und es passiert auch mehr, aber …"

„Aber?", hakte Wesker nach.

„Einfach zu selten. Wir kennen uns seit zehn Jahren, aber etwas Festes oder etwas Ernstes ist es leider bis heute nicht geworden."

„Verstehe." Wesker untersuchte ein Weinfass. Er fragte sich, was William wohl sagen würde, wenn er hören könnte, dass Sherry über einen Mann sprach, mit dem sie zusammen war.

„Ich glaube, du würdest ihn mögen", meinte Sherry. „Sein Name ist Jake und er ist sehr motorradbegeistert."

Das rührte an etwas in Weskers Gedächtnis. „Ich glaube, ich bin auch mal Motorrad gefahren", sagte er langsam. „Ich hatte in Raccoon City zwei Motorräder. Ich habe sie aber dort zurückgelassen."

„Ihr würdet euch gut verstehen", sagte Sherry mit einem sanften Lächeln, obwohl Wesker auch eine gewisse Traurigkeit aus ihrer Stimme heraushörte. „Ihr seid euch echt ähnlich."

Sie durchsuchten weiter schweigend den Weinkeller, bis Wesker endlich einen Hinweis fand. Eine saubere Flasche, die im Regal zwischen alten, staubbedeckten Flaschen lag, zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie war nicht mit Wein gefüllt, sondern mit klarem Wasser. Wesker drehte sie in seinen Händen hin und her, um sie genauer zu begutachten. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass auf der Innenseite des Flaschenbodens etwas abgebildet war.

„Im Wein liegt die Wahrheit", sagte er leise. „Sind das ein Auge und eine Feder, Sherry?"

Sherry nahm die Flasche und hielt sie gegen das Licht. „Du hast Recht. Warte mal. Ein Auge und eine Feder. Das sind beides Symbole für die Wahrheit." Vorsichtig zog sie am Flaschenboden. Er ließ sich problemlos von der Glasflasche lösen. Das Wasser ergoss sich in einem Schwall auf den Boden.

„Seltsames Versteck für einen Schlüssel", meinte Sherry, als sie das runde Emblem, in das ein Auge über einer Feder eingraviert war, betrachtete und es an ihrem Ärmel trocknete. „Kein Zweifel. Das ist der zweite Türöffner für oben. Setzen wir ihn gleich ein."

„Gut. Und dann kümmern wir uns um die andere Seite des Gebäudes. Die Tür unten in der Halle", fügte Wesker auf Sherrys fragenden Blick hin hinzu. „Die allererste Tür, die wir gesehen haben, als wir vom Labor raufkamen."

„Stimmt! Die konnten wir vorhin nicht öffnen, weil wir den Chimärenschlüssel noch nicht hatten."

Wesker nickte.

* * *

Das zweite Wappen war schnell eingesetzt und das zweite Schloss entriegelte sich wie erwartet. Wesker und Sherry besahen sich den dritten Spruch ein weiteres Mal.

„Wenn wir nur wüssten, was das heißt", meinte Sherry. „Ob das Tablet Internetzugang hat?" Sie hielt den Computer hoch, den sie aus dem Labor mitgenommen hatte. „Es müsste doch eigentlich ein W-Lan-Netz geben, oder? Soll ich es mal versuchen?"

Wesker hatte auch schon daran gedacht, ob sie sich nicht Hilfe aus dem Internet holen sollten, um das Rätsel zu lösen, doch nach reiflicher Überlegung hielt er es für besser, wenn sie es nicht taten. „Wenn wir uns von hier aus ins Internet einloggen, könnten wir uns verraten. Mir gefällt diese Ruhe hier ohnehin nicht. Wir sollten kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Ich will von den Waffen", er deutete auf die Schrotflinte, die Sherry auf dem Rücken trug, „keinen Gebrauch machen müssen."

„Auch wieder wahr", sagte Sherry. „Als ich meinen Leuten im Labor unten von einem der Computer eine Nachricht geschickt habe, ging sofort der Alarm los. Du hast also Recht. Dann müssen wir es eben klassisch lösen: mit Nachdenken."

* * *

Sherrys Hand zitterte ein wenig, als sie den Chimärenschlüssel ins Schloss steckte und herumdrehte. Ein neuer, bislang unerforschter Teil des Hauses öffnete sich vor ihnen. Sie fanden ein unverschlossenes und ein verschlossenes Zimmer vor sich. Der unverschlossene Raum war ein kleines Büro, wo Aktenordner aufbewahrt wurden. In der Hoffnung, vielleicht ein paar weitere Hinweise zu finden, zogen sie stichprobenartig Unterlagen aus den Regalen und überflogen sie.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", meinte Sherry nur und zeigte Wesker Aufzeichnungen aus dem Projekt Ada.

„Projekt Ada? Ada Wong, die wir unten getroffen haben?"

„Ja. Sie hat mal für Simmons gearbeitet", erklärte Sherry. „Aber hat ihn verlassen, weil er damals den Präsidenten dazu gebracht hat, den Befehl zu geben, Raccoon City zu zerstören. Leon hat mir die Geschichte erzählt. Simmons war besessen von Ada Wong. Er muss richtig fanatisch in sie verliebt gewesen sein. Und als sie ihn verlassen hat, hat er angefangen, sie mithilfe des C-Virus zu klonen. Leon und die B.S.A.A. sollten diese Unterlagen sehen."

„Pack ein, was noch im Rucksack Platz hat", sagte Wesker. „Dann kümmern wir uns um den anderen Raum."

Wenigstens brauchten sie beim nächsten Raum keinen speziellen Schlüssel, sodass Wesker und Sherry zusammen die Tür problemlos aufbrechen konnten.

„Ein Vorführraum", sagte Sherry, als sie sich umsah. Die Schränke waren voller Videobänder, die alle fein säuberlich beschriftet und mit Datum versehen waren. An der Wand gegenüber der Tür hing eine weiße Leinwand. In der Mitte des Raumes stand neben ein paar Stühlen ein alter Filmprojektor auf einem Sockel.

„Wollen doch mal sehen, was die sich so angesehen haben", meinte Wesker und startete das Gerät.

Ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht acht Jahre alt, das sich an einen Stock klammern musste, weil es nicht richtig gehen konnte, spielte mit einem Wesen, das auf den ersten Blick wie ein Tier aussah. Bei genauerem Hinsehen aber erkannte man, dass es kein gewöhnliches Tier war.

„Das sieht aus wie ein Dinosaurier", meinte Sherry, auf deren Gesicht sich eine Mischung aus Erstaunen und Abneigung widerspiegelte.

Tatsächlich hatte das kleine Wesen, das freudig um das Mädchen herumsprang gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Raptor. Sein Kopf war ohne Zweifel der eines Reptils und man konnte auch seine scharfen Zähne erkennen. Daneben hatte es einen langen Schwanz und kräftige Beine, mit denen es hoch springen und schnell laufen konnte. Sein Körper war mit grün-braunen Schuppen bedeckt. Nur entlang seiner Halswirbelsäule bis zur Schwanzspitze, wo es Stacheln trug, hatten seine Schuppen einen leichten bläulichen Schimmer. Sein Kopf war stets aufrecht und seine Augen folgten dem Mädchen bei jeder Bewegung. An seinen Händen wie auch an seinen Füßen hatte es lange, scharfe Krallen.

„Mein Gott", raunte Wesker, dem soeben ein Licht aufgegangen war.

„Was ist los?", wollte Sherry sofort wissen. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass Simmons Dinosaurier geklont hat."

„Nein. Das, was du da siehst, Sherry, ist eine besondere Prototyp-Form des Hunters", erklärte er ihr.

„Das sieht überhaupt nicht aus wie ein Hunter. Was ist das für ein Prototyp?"

„Die Hunter sind Reptilien-B.O.W.s", sagte Wesker, ohne seinen Blick vom Film abzuwenden. Man sah nun, wie das Mädchen seinen schuppigen Freund über Hindernisse springen ließ. „Sie sind tatsächlich grob an Dinosaurier angelehnt. Sie können hoch springen und mit ihren Krallen effizient töten, aber sie haben genau zwei Schwächen."

„Welche?"

„Sie sind sehr massig und können sich nicht schnell bewegen. In einem Wettlauf würde ein Mensch sie jederzeit schlagen. Außerdem können sie kaum Gefühle verstehen oder rational handeln, geschweige denn sich in Gruppen organisieren. Dieser Prototyp, den Umbrella Anfang der 2000er-Jahre entwickelt hat, ist das genaue Gegenteil zum klassischen Hunter. Er ist schnell, wendig und empathisch, was bedeutet, das er im Team arbeiten kann. Und das man ihn kontrollieren kann."

Das Mädchen auf dem Video streichelte ihren kleinen Hunter, der sich an sie schmiegte. Dann war der Film zu Ende.

„Hast du gesehen, was er gemacht hat? Er hat seinen Blick nicht ein einziges Mal von ihrem Gesicht genommen", sagte Wesker beunruhigt. „Er besitzt wenigstens die Empathie eines Hundes. Das bedeutet, er ist in der Lage menschliche Emotionen nachzuempfinden."

„Das war das Mädchen namens Amanda, oder?", sagte Sherry. „Sie ging am Stock. Wegen ihrer Erkrankung."

„Das halte ich für sehr wahrscheinlich. Diese Hunter waren nur Entwürfe, die nach der Pleite der Firma in der Schublade verschwanden. Irgendjemand muss sich das alte Material beschafft und die B.O.W.s geschaffen haben. Von wann ist der Film?"

„2009."

„Wenn Amanda da ein Mädchen war, dann müsste sie jetzt ungefähr Anfang 20 sein oder?", mutmaßte Wesker. „Nicht älter."

„Ja. Sie könnte höchstens 25 sein."

Sherry schritt zum Schrank, in dem die Filmrollen aufbewahrt wurden, und zog eine Rolle mit der Aufschrift „Raphaels 8. Geburtstag" heraus.

„Raphael. Wesker, hilfst du mir mal, das einzulegen?"

Nach ein paar Minuten lief der zweite Film über die Leinwand.

„Das ist der Junge vom Foto!" Sherry zog das Bild, das sie im Salon mitgenommen hatte, aus dem Rucksack und verglich es mit dem Jungen im Film. „Ohne Zweifel, das ist Simmons' Sohn. Raphael ist also sein Name."

„Dieser Raphael scheint auch krank zu sein", bemerkte Wesker.

Simmons' Sohn war schmächtig und blass für sein Alter und trug ein Beatmungsgerät bei sich. Auf dem Film saß er zusammen mit Amanda und ein paar Erwachsenen, deren Gesichter man allerdings nicht sah, an einem Tisch. Vor ihnen standen Geschenke und ein Geburtstagskuchen. Die Szene wechselte sofort nach draußen in den Garten, doch sie sahen nicht mehr viel von Raphael Simmons, da Störungen im Bild auftraten. Der Projektor ratterte kurz laut, dann brach der Film ab. Wesker schaltete ihn aus.

„Das müssen die anderen unbedingt erfahren", sagte Sherry entschlossen.

* * *

Sie verließen den Vorführraum und gingen zum Ende des Flurs, wo sich eine Basiliskentür befand. Wesker öffnete sie mit dem passenden Schlüssel. Dahinter lag ein dunkler, breiter Flur, dessen Wände mit Gemälden gesäumt waren, die wieder allesamt Motive aus der Mythologie und Religion zeigten. Eine Kommode aus Eichenholz stand unter einem Spiegel mit Goldrand. Wesker warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel. Seine Haut hatte ihre normale Farbe angenommen und er sah besser aus, weil er etwas gegessen hatte. Sherry unterdessen betrachtete die Bilder eingehend.

„Kein Wunder, dass die hier hängen. Die sind gruselig."

Wesker war sich sicher, dass eines der Gemälde Orest zeigte, wie er von den Furien heimgesucht wurde, und das andere Medea, die ihre Kinder umbrachte. Auf einem anderen sah man die drei biblischen Monster Ziz, Leviathan und Behemoth.

„Das hier sind die apokalyptischen Reiter", raunte Sherry beinahe ehrfürchtig und deutete auf ein Gemälde, das vier Männer auf Pferden zeigte, die großes Unglück über die Welt brachten. Die nackten Menschen, die auf der Erde kauerten und sich wanden, litten Höllenqualen. Als Wesker das Bild sah, wurde ihm übel und er musste sich abwenden.

Sie schritten die Treppe am Ende des Flures nach oben und gelangten wieder in den zweiten Stock. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein L-förmiger Gang. Durch die zahlreichen Fenster strömte helles Tageslicht ins Haus. Wesker und Sherry warfen einen kurzen Blick nach draußen in den Garten. Es war niemand zu sehen. Auch keine J'avos patrouillierten. An der Wand gegenüber den Fenster hingen zahlreiche Porträts von Männern und Frauen. Der Kleidung nach zu urteilen, die die Personen auf den Bildern trugen, mussten manche der Gemälde mehrere Jahrhunderte alt sein. Wesker hatte gehofft, unter den Bildern Namen und Lebensdaten der Personen zu finden, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Er und Sherry vermuteten jedoch, dass sie gerade die vergangenen Oberhäupter der Familie betrachteten, denn das letzte Gemälde am Ende des Ganges zeigte Derek C. Simmons.

„Nach ihm kommt keiner mehr", stellte Sherry fest. „Sein Porträt ist das letzte."

„Schauen wir uns mal diesen Raum an", sagte Wesker und drückte die Klinke einer Tür hinunter, die kein besonderes Schloss trug. Die Tür quietschte beim Aufschwingen.

Ein Tisch mit Stühlen stand in der Mitte. An der Stirnseite hing eine grüne Tafel. Daneben stand ein Ständer mit einer Landkarte von Europa. An den Wänden hingen Plakate mit Buchstaben und mathematischen Formeln. Gegenüber der Tafel gab es ein Bücherregal. Und auch hier hing ein Gemälde. Es zeigte eine Frau in weiten Gewändern, die am Boden saß und voller Furcht, Trauer und Sehnsucht ihre Hände nach dem Himmel ausstreckte. Um den Hals trug sie eine auffällige Kette mit einem runden, schwarzen Stein. Darunter befand sich ein Schild, das die Aufschrift trug: „Gottesfurcht ist der Beginn von Weisheit."

„Das sieht wie ein Klassenzimmer aus", meinte Sherry und zog eine Fibel für Erstklässler aus dem Regal.

„Und ich habe so eine Vermutung, wer hier unterrichtet wurde", sagte Wesker. „Diese Amanda und Simmons' Sohn Raphael. Durch ihre Krankheit konnten sie vermutlich keine normale Schule besuchen."

Sherry nickte. „Das bedeutet, dass Simmons und Amandas Eltern hier zusammen gearbeitet haben. Während sie unten im Labor am C-Virus geforscht haben, haben die Kinder hier oben gelebt und sind zur Schule gegangen."

„Die Forschung diente wenigstens in Amandas Fall dazu, mithilfe dieses C-Virus eine Gentherapie zu ermöglichen, um ihren Muskelschwund zu heilen. Was Raphael hatte, wissen wir nicht", sagte Wesker. „Interessant."

„Das werde ich den anderen sofort erzählen. Ich muss Leon und Hunnigan fragen, ob sie wussten, dass Simmons eine Familie hatte", sagte Sherry. „Er hatte so viele Jahre die Vormundschaft über mich und war fast wie ein Ersatzvater für mich, aber offenbar kannte ich ihn überhaupt nicht." Sie klang traurig, fand Wesker.

„Da ist jetzt noch eine letzte Tür übrig, dann haben wir das ganze Haus auf den Kopf gestellt", sagte Sherry. „Wir haben aber immer noch keinen Schlüssel für die Haustür und bei der Tür mit den Sprichwörtern fehlt uns noch das dritte Wappen. Wenn wir jetzt nichts finden, dann werde ich ein Fenster einschlagen und rausklettern. Hätten wir vielleicht gleich machen sollen."

„Dann wären wir aber nicht über diese interessanten Informationen hier gestolpert", meinte Wesker. „Es sollte mich wundern, wenn hinter dieser Tür kein Hinweis versteckt wäre."

„Wieso?"

„Sieh dir das Schloss an."

Auf dem Türschloss war ein Drache abgebildet.

„Hier passt der Schlüssel aus der Bibliothek!" Sherry holte ihn sofort aus ihrer Tasche und sperrte die Tür auf.

Wesker wollte eintreten, doch da bemerkte er, dass Sherry erstarrt war. Als er seinen Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen ließ, verstand er auch den Grund für Sherrys Zögern. Der Raum, der sich gerade mit dem Drachenschlüssel geöffnet hatte, war ohne Zweifel das private Zimmer von Simmons und seiner Frau gewesen. Es widerstrebte Sherry in die Privatsphäre des Mannes einzudringen, der sich jahrelang wie ein Vater um sie gekümmert hatte und von dem sie hatte erfahren müssen, dass er viele dunkle Geheimnisse vor ihr verborgen hatte. Wesker ging deshalb voraus.

Wie der Großteil des Hauses war auch dieses Zimmer jahrelang nicht betreten worden. Die Luft war abgestanden, weil lange niemand gelüftet hatte. Die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern waren zugezogen. Eine dicke Staubschicht hatte sich über die Möbel gelegt. Während Wesker auf der Suche nach den fehlenden Schlüsseln alle Schubladen, die er finden konnte, öffnete, schaute sich Sherry die Fotos an, die auf einer Kommode unweit des großen Fensters standen. Es waren allesamt Familienfotos, die Simmons mit seiner Frau und dem Sohn zeigten.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich von all dem nichts gewusst habe", sagte Sherry traurig und ließ sich erschöpft auf dem Bett nieder. „Hast du was gefunden?", fragte sie Wesker.

„Tagebücher", antwortete Wesker und zeigte ihr drei Notizbücher, die er aus einer Schublade gezogen hatte. Er reichte sie Sherry, die eines durchblätterte.

„7. August", las sie laut vor. „Ein weiteres Experiment ist gescheitert. Testobjekt Nr. 12.003 verstarb kurz nach dem Schlüpfen aus dem Crysalid. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Ich war meinem Ziel bereits so nah und nun muss ich einen weiteren Fehlschlag hinnehmen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich es ohne Ada noch ertragen kann. Die Lösung schien so greifbar und wieder habe ich versagt. Wir haben fast keine Testobjekte mehr. Wenn ich es nicht bald schaffe, einen passenden Kandidaten zu finden, dann ist alles zu Ende. Es gibt eine junge, vielversprechende Forscherin, die ich testen werde. Sie ist meine einzige Chance. 10. August. Ich habe Carlas DNS getestet. Endlich eine Übereinstimmung! Nach all den Jahren gibt es vielleicht endlich Hoffnung. Vielleicht war meine Forschung doch nicht umsonst. Ich werde gleich morgen mit ihr reden und sie als passende Kandidatin für das Experiment einspannen."

Sherry endete.

„Was bedeutet das, Sherry?", fragte Wesker.

„Simmons hat sich mit dem C-Virus seine Ada Wong geklont. Die passende Kandidatin, die er dafür gefunden hat, hieß Carla Radames. Sie hat als Wissenschaftlerin in seinem Team gearbeitet. Auch so ein Genie, das mit 15 von der Uni kam, aber furchtbar naiv. Sie hat Simmons geliebt, geradezu vergöttert. Sie hätte praktisch alles für ihn getan. Sie wäre für ihn sogar in den Tod gegangen. Leon hat mir erzählt, dass sie Adas Doppelgängerin war. Simmons hat sie nur für seine Zwecke missbraucht. Durch die Kränkung hat sie sich von ihm abgewandt und wollte sich an ihm rächen. Zum Glück hat auch sie ihre Ruhe im Tod gefunden."

„Ich verstehe. Was ist ein Crysalid?"

„Das ist das C in C-Virus", erklärte Sherry. „Es ist eine Hülle, eine Art Kokon, in den man eingeschlossen wird, wenn man mit dem C-Virus infiziert wird. Man schlüpft dann als Monster raus."

„Interessant."

„Hast du was gefunden? Irgendwas Brauchbares?"

„Bislang Fehlanzeige. Nehmen wir die Bilder von der Wand und sehen unters Bett."

Sherry nahm alle Gemälde ab, doch dahinter befand sich nichts als Wand. Wesker schlug alle Teppiche zurück und klopfte den Boden ab, um zu hören, ob es irgendwo einen Hohlraum gab. Unter dem Bett wurde er tatsächlich fündig, doch das versteckte Fach war leer. Irgendjemand hatte die Diele grob zurückgebogen, sodass das Holz gesplittert war, und den Inhalt des Geheimfachs mitgenommen. Hinter einem Bücherregal, das sie zu zweit zur Seite schoben, fanden sie einen versteckten Safe, der in die Wand eingelassen war, doch auch er war bis auf ein paar Briefe, die man offenbar für nicht wichtig erachtete hatte, schon von jemand anderem geleert worden.

„Briefe, die Simmons seiner Frau geschrieben hat", sagte Sherry, nachdem sie die handschriftlichen Zeilen kurz überflogen hatte. „Ich packe alles ein. Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

Wesker nahm sich die beiden Nachtkästchen vor, die neben dem Ehebett standen. In einem, das, wie er vermutete, Simmons' Frau gehört hatte, fand er eine Menge verschreibungspflichtiger Medikamente. „Antidepressiva, Benzodiazepine. Die hat einen ganz schönen Cocktail genommen."

Seine Hoffnung, auch ein Tagebuch der Frau zu finden, wurde leider enttäuscht. Dafür fand er unter der Schublade ein Geheimfach, in dem eine wertvolle Halskette mit einem runden, schwarzen Schmuckstein auf einem Kissen lag. Der Stein war in einen Goldrand eingelassen.

„Diese Kette …", murmelte er nachdenklich. „Das ist doch die Kette draußen auf dem Bild. Gottesfurcht ist der Beginn von Weisheit …." Er nahm den schweren, kreisrunden Stein in die Hand und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Dieser Spruch, Gottesfurcht ist der Beginn von Weisheit, stammt auch aus der Bibel, Sherry."

„Wirklich?"

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aus welchem Buch. Vielleicht das Buch der Sprichwörter."

„Das ist das Alte Testament", meinte Sherry, trat neben ihn und betrachtete die Kette ebenfalls. „Versuchen wir es doch einfach." Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

Vorsichtig drückte Wesker den Stein aus seiner Goldfassung in Sherrys Hand. „Der könnte als Wappen in die Einbuchtung passen. Was haben wir zu verlieren?"

* * *

Wie Ada bereits vorhergesehen hatte, erwies es sich als äußerst schwierig, drei Leute mit einem Enterhaken durch die engen Luftschächte nach oben in die Freiheit zu befördern. Vor allem der Soldat war in seinem geschwächten Zustand ein Problem, sodass es beinahe eine Ewigkeit dauerte, bis er und Helena Harper am Ausgang des Lüftungskanals angekommen waren. Ada wartete solange ungeduldig unten im Labor, bis sie ihren Enterhaken zurückbekam und sich selbst nach oben ziehen konnte. Sie mochte es nicht gerne, ihr Arbeitsmaterial aus der Hand zu geben.

Zurück an der frischen Luft rief sie sofort Leon an. „Ich habe die beiden. Wir sind draußen. Wir treffen uns in 15 Minuten. Was macht ihr wegen … Verstehe. Alles klar."

„Sind sie bald da?", fragte Agentin Harper hoffnungsvoll. Piers sank erschöpft auf die Knie, sodass sie ihn erneut stützen musste.

„Ja. Es dauert nicht mehr lange."

* * *

Wesker musste zugeben, dass er neugierig geworden war. Nun da sie den letzten Schlüssel gefunden hatten, war er gespannt darauf, endlich zu erfahren, was hinter der Tür mit den ominösen Sprüchen steckte.

Sherry setzte den Stein in die verbliebene Einbuchtung ein. Sie wechselten einen kurzen Blick miteinander. Was, wenn nichts passierte? Nach ein paar quälenden Momenten entriegelte sich schließlich das letzte Schloss und die Tür schwang auf. Erleichterung machte sich breit.

„Dann sehen wir mal."

Der Raum hatte kein Fenster und lag fast vollständig im Dunkeln. Wesker betätigte den Lichtschalter, damit sie etwas sehen konnten. Der Raum war nicht sonderlich groß und man hätte annehmen können, dass er als Abstellkammer für ausrangierte Einrichtungsgegenstände aus dem Haus diente. Gemälde, die man offenbar von ihrem angestammten Platz im Haus entfernt hatte, lehnten an der Wand. Ein paar Möbelstücke, die mit weißen Leintüchern abgedeckt waren, standen wahllos herum. Bücher stapelten sich am Boden. Neben Kartons standen auch Büsten und kleine Statuen herum. Eine kaputte Ritterrüstung lag in Einzelteilen verstreut auf dem Boden. Auf einer abgedeckten Kommode stand ein Holzständer, auf dem ein Samurai-Schwert ruhte. Wesker nahm es vorsichtig in beide Hände. Die Schwertscheide war mit Gold und Edelsteinen verziert. Der Meister, der das Schwert geschmiedet hatte, hatte eine Botschaft in japanischen Schriftzeichen auf die Klinge graviert.

„Das Schwert ist wunderschön", sagte Sherry beeindruckt. „Wem das wohl gehört hat?"

„Ich werde es mitnehmen", beschloss Wesker und legte sich den Gurt, der an der Schwertscheide befestigt war, um die Schultern, sodass er das Schwert auf dem Rücken tragen konnte.

Ganz hinten am Ende der Kammer stand eine große Steinstatue auf einem Sockel. Es war eine Frau mit langen Haaren und römischen Gewändern. Ihre Augen waren mit einer Augenbinde bedeckt. In der linken Hand, die sie erhoben hatte, hielt sie eine Waage, die aus Edelmetallen gefertigt war, in der anderen hielt sie ein Schwert mit gerader, zweischneidiger Klinge. Wesker war sich sicher, dass es echt und sehr alt war. Wegen der Symbolik erkannten Wesker und Sherry die Frau sofort als Darstellung der Justitia, es gab aber einen Unterschied. Um ihren gesamten Körper, von den Füßen angefangen, über ihre Taille, bis zum Hals wickelte sich eine Schlange um sie. Der Kopf der Schlange entblößte direkt neben dem Kopf der Justitia seine langen Giftzähne.

„Das steht wohl für den Einfluss der Familie auf Staat und Justiz", mutmaßte Sherry.

Eine der Waagschalen wurde durch das Gewicht eines steinernen Wappens nach unten gedrückt. Es bestand aus mehreren Schlangen, die sich ineinander schlängelten und so die Form eines Vierecks bildeten.

„Das Familienwappen der Simmons'", sagte Sherry. „Da haben wir unseren Schlüssel für die Haustür."

* * *

Chris konnte kaum seinen Augen trauen, als er Piers Nivans tatsächlich lebendig vor sich sah. Der junge Soldat hatte sich, seit Chris ihn vor zehn Jahren in der Unterwasseranlage zurücklassen musste, kaum verändert. Er war nicht älter geworden und sein Körper war immer noch mit dem C-Virus infiziert.

„Piers."

„Captain."

Chris war sofort an Piers' Seite und begutachtete ihn von oben bis unten. Der Soldat war so geschwächt, dass er sich nicht allein aufrecht halten konnte. Der mutierte Arm hing nutzlos an seiner Seite.

„Chris, in dem Labor ist …"

„Wir wissen es, Piers", sagte Chris schnell. Er wollte nicht, dass Jake etwas hörte. „Was ist mit dir passiert? Was haben die mit dir angestellt?"

„Die haben Experimente mit uns gemacht", presste Piers mit Mühe hervor.

„Chris, er braucht sofort ärztliche Hilfe", mahnte Jill und sie hatte Recht. Chris wollte nichts riskieren.

„Leon." Erleichtert, dass sie endlich in Sicherheit waren, fiel Helena ihrem Partner um den Hals.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Leon.

Helena nickte. „Leon, wisst ihr Bescheid?"

„Ja, aber das klären wir später." Ada Wong hielt etwas Abstand zur Gruppe. Mit ihrem Enterhaken lässig in einer Hand und mit verschränkten Armen stand sie da und beobachtete sie. „Danke", sagte Leon leise in ihre Richtung und nickte ihr zu.

„Dann werde ich mich wohl verabschieden", meinte sie nur, doch Leon hielt sie zurück.

„Ada, komm mit uns zurück."

„Jake, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich", sagte Chris ernst. „Begleite Agent Harper und Piers zum Flugzeug zurück. Ihr werdet vorausfliegen."

„Chris, was …?" Jill sah ihren Einsatzpartner verwundert an.

„Ich werde mitgehen. Ich möchte Sherry helfen, deshalb bin ich hier", widersprach Jake energisch.

„Ich weiß, dass dir Sherry wichtig ist, aber du musst bitte tun, was ich sage. Flieg mit den beiden nach Hause. Nimm ein paar Leute aus dem Team mit." Chris deutete auf die Soldaten seiner Truppe. „Ich möchte, dass du Piers sicher nach Hause bringst. Ich übertrage dir die Verantwortung dafür."

Chris trat vor Jake, sodass sich die beiden Männer direkt in die Augen sahen. Jake musterte Chris. An seinem Gesicht konnte Chris ablesen, dass der Junge überhaupt nicht begeistert von der Anweisung war.

„Wieso?", fragte Jake. „Wieso darf ich nicht dabei sein, wenn ihr Sherry rettet? Sie ist schließlich meine Freundin."

„Jake, das weiß ich und es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir alles erklären werde, wenn wir zurück sind", sagte Chris. „Aber im Moment musst du mir vertrauen. Das ist ein offizieller Einsatz und du bist Zivilist. Ich weiß, du bist ein fähiger Soldat, aber überlass das hier uns. Ich vertraue dir, dass du die anderen sicher hier raus und nach Hause bringen wirst."

Jake sah so aus, als wollte er Chris widersprechen, doch schließlich gab er klein bei. „Ich hoffe, du hast dann eine verdammt gute Erklärung parat, Chris."

„Die habe ich, Jake."

Jake zog seine Waffe, dann machte er sich mit Piers, der immer noch von Helena Harper gestützt wurde, und ein drei Soldaten aus dem Team als Begleitschutz auf den Weg zurück zum Flugzeug.

„Chris, kannst du mir mal erklären, was hier vor sich geht?" Jill sah zwischen Leon und Chris hin und her. Chris gab über Funk Bescheid, dass Piers und Helena gerettet waren und die B.S.A.A. ein zweites Flugzeug schicken sollte. „Hier ist doch irgendwas faul und ihr beide wisst etwas. Ihr wart im Flugzeug schon so komisch."

„Jill, es ist etwas passiert", sagte Chris.

* * *

Sherry setzte das Schlangenemblem in die Tür ein. Es drehte sich einmal langsam um sich selbst und sank dabei tiefer in die Einbuchtung , bis es schließlich seinen richtigen Platz gefunden hatte. Etwas wurde entriegelt und die Tür teilte sich und schwang auf. Helles Tageslicht strahlte ihnen entgegen und Wesker war für einen Moment geblendet.

„Wir haben es geschafft, Wesker, wir sind draußen", sagte Sherry erleichtert, doch ihre Freude währte nicht lange. Als sich ihre Augen an die Sonne gewöhnt hatten, sahen sie, dass eine Gruppe bewaffneter Soldaten auf sie zukam – zwei Männer und zwei Frauen, eine davon die Agentin namens Ada Wong, die sie unten im Labor getroffen hatten. Sie hoben ihre Pistolen und zielten auf Wesker.

„Weg von ihm, Sherry", sagte ein Mann mit kurzen, dunkelbraunen Haaren, der Wesker sehr bekannt vorkam. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und die beiden Männer musterten sich.

„Wesker …"

„Bitte wartet, ich kann das erklären!", rief Sherry flehend und stellte sich zwischen die schussbereiten Pistolen und Wesker. „Chris, er …"

 _Chris …_

Als Sherry den Namen Chris erwähnte und Wesker den Mann vor sich sah, traf ihn plötzlich eine Erkenntnis, als hätte sich ein Schalter in seinem Kopf umgelegt. Plötzlich war alles so klar, alles ergab einen Sinn. Er erinnerte sich wieder.

Weskers Gedanken begannen zu rasen, genauso wie sein Herz, das ohne Grund anfing, heftig gegen seine Rippen zu pochen. Die Bilder fluteten so schnell in sein Gehirn, dass er kaum folgen konnte, aber er verstand endlich wieder einen Zusammenhang. Sein Gedächtnis war zurückgekehrt.

Sein Kopf schmerzte plötzlich so stark, dass er sich reflexartig die Hände gegen die Schläfen presste. Seine Beine gaben nach und er sank auf den Boden. Am liebsten hätte er sich die Gedanken und Erinnerungen, die ihn peinigten aus dem Kopf gerissen, nur um sie nicht weiter ertragen zu müssen.

„Wesker!" Er nahm Sherry kaum wahr, die neben ihm in die Hocke ging, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

Er schaffte es, ein letztes Mal aufzublicken und begegnete Chris' Blick. Dann war er nicht mehr im Wald vor dem Haus, sondern von Lava umgeben und sah nach oben auf einen Hubschrauber. Zwei Raketenwerfer flogen auf ihn zu. Die Stimme von Uroborus flüsterte in seinem Kopf. Es gab einen gewaltigen Knall und er wurde von Schmerz und Dunkelheit eingeschlossen.


	6. Kapitel 6: Dunkelheit

Jill hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch, als sie in den Aufenthaltsraum der B.S.A.A. kam, wo ein wütender Jake auf und ab lief.

„Erklärt mir jetzt mal endlich einer, was hier los ist?!", fragte er ungeduldig.

Jill überkam ein schlechtes Gewissen und gleichzeitig wuchs auch ihre Wut auf Chris.

„Jake, gedulde dich bitte noch ein bisschen", sagte sie beschwichtigend.

„Wo ist Chris?", verlangte der Söldner zu erfahren. „Und warum darf ich Sherry nicht sehen?! Es geht ihr doch gut, oder? Ihr ist doch nicht passiert?"

„Chris ist oben in einer Besprechung mit O'Brian und Ingrid Hunnigan. Die Lage ist … sagen wir, etwas kompliziert", sagte Jill vorsichtig. „Es müssen leider noch ein paar Dinge geklärt werden. Sherry geht es so weit gut, aber wir müssen sie zur Vorsicht hier behalten und ein paar Untersuchungen durchführen, um sicherzugehen, dass auch wirklich alles mit ihr in Ordnung ist. Du darfst sie bald besuchen. Versprochen."

„Das hab ich irgendwie schon mal gehört", meinte Jake sauer.

„Tut mir leid. Bitte, gedulde dich noch ein wenig. Chris wird dir alles erklären."

„Ich gehe nicht eher, bis ich nicht mit Sherry gesprochen habe. Und wenn ich hier kampieren muss."

* * *

Chris und Clive O'Brian waren im Besprechungsraum, wo sie über eine Konferenzschaltung mit Ingrid Hunnigan sprachen. Leon hatte es vorgezogen, bei seiner Partnerin zu bleiben, die momentan medizinisch versorgt wurde.

„Mr. Redfield, Sie wissen, was das bedeutet", sagte Ingrid Hunnigan ernst. „Albert Wesker war ein international gesuchter Verbrecher. Nur sein Tod hat eine Festnahme und die Strafverfolgung verhindert. Da er aber nun wieder am Leben ist, muss er der Regierung überstellt werden. Die Verbrechen, die er begangen hat, sind nicht verjährt."

Das war Chris schon klar. Ingrid Hunnigan erzählte ihm nichts Neues. Von dem Gedanken, Wesker an die Regierung überstellen zu müssen, damit er vor Gericht gestellt werden konnte, war er allerdings wenig begeistert.

„Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort auf seine Frage schon ahnte. „Die Sache ist 14 Jahre her. Alle Welt hält ihn für Tod. Wir haben mit dem Fall Albert Wesker damals abgeschlossen." Er versuchte überzeugend zu klingen, doch irgendwie glaubte Chris seinen eigenen Worten nicht.

„Chris, das haben wir nicht", widersprach O'Brian entschieden. „Und das weißt du auch. Der Fall war nie abgeschlossen. Bis heute wirken Weskers Taten nach. Und jetzt aktuell ist die Angelegenheit so vertrackt wie noch nie."

Hunnigan nickte. Keiner der beiden brauchte den Namen Jake Muller zu erwähnen, Chris wusste auch so, dass sie von Weskers Sohn sprachen.

„Was stellen Sie sich vor?", fragte Chris. „So ungern ich es auch zugebe, aber der Junge hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, dass sein Vater lebt. Wir können ihm das nicht vorenthalten. Soll er es aus dem Fernsehen erfahren, wo man mit Sicherheit die Meldung von Albert Weskers Gerichtsprozess groß ausschlachten wird? Außerdem wird er es ohnehin erfahren. Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie können es verheimlichen, dass Wesker wieder da ist? Sherry weiß es nämlich. Wollen Sie sie einsperren, damit sie Jake nichts erzählt?"

„Natürlich nicht. Agentin Birkin …"

„Eben", sagte Chris und unterbrach damit Ingrid Hunnigan, die gerade etwas erklären wollte. „Ich weiß es, Jill weiß es, Ada Wong weiß es, Agent Kennedy weiß es, Piers weiß es …"

„Schon gut, Chris", sagte O'Brian. „Wir haben verstanden."

„Sie können das nicht vor Jake geheim halten", meinte Chris. „Es ist, wie es ist. Ich dachte, ein Vulkan und zwei Raketenwerfer hätten ausgerechnet, um den Bastard ins Jenseits zu befördern, aber offenbar war nicht mal das genug. 14 Jahre lang lebte ich in dem Glauben, Albert Wesker wäre tot. Und sein Sohn dachte das auch. Ich habe selbst mit Jake gesprochen, habe versucht ihm bei der Akzeptanz der Situation zu helfen. Von irgendjemandem wird er es erfahren. Und ich werde sicher nicht derjenige sein, der ihn anlügt. Ich habe schon eine Ausrede erfunden, damit er es nicht schon in Slowenien erfährt."

O'Brian und Hunnigan tauschten einen Blick miteinander.

„So wie ich Wesker kenne, wird er sich nicht ergeben und ins Gefängnis stecken lassen", sagte Chris, der schon beim Gedanken daran, dass Wesker womöglich neues Unheil planen könnte, einen bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge bekam.

„Was schlagen Sie vor, Mr. Redfield?", fragte Ingrid Hunnigan.

„Weiß der Präsident schon Bescheid?", fragte Chris.

„Nein", sagte Ingrid Hunnigan und ihr war sichtlich unwohl dabei. Chris wusste sofort, warum. Sie hätte den Präsidenten längst informieren müssen, hatte es aber bislang nicht getan, weil sie erst mit der B.S.A.A. sprechen wollte.

„Dann lassen Sie es auch so", entschied Chris. „Wir sind jetzt die Einzigen, die von Weskers Rückkehr wissen. Ich möchte, dass das in unserem kleinen Kreis hier bleibt. Nichts soll nach außen dringen."

„Christopher, du weißt, dass ich dir vertraue. Du bist mein bester Mann, du hast unsere Organisation mitbegründet. Deshalb werde ich deinem Urteil großes Gewicht einräumen ", sagte O'Brian. „Aber ich bin immer noch dein Vorgesetzter und die Entscheidungsgewalt liegt bei mir. Ich möchte von dir ehrlich wissen, was du denkst, wie es weitergehen soll. Was soll deiner Meinung nach mit Albert Wesker geschehen?"

Chris überlegte kurz. Er ahnte schon, dass Hunnigan und O'Brian sein Vorschlag nicht gefallen würde. „Erst mal gar nichts. Ich bzw. die B.S.A.A. wird sich um ihn kümmern. Es gib eine Menge offener Fragen zu klären."

„Welche?"

„Da ist erst mal Jake. Wir können sicher vor Wesker verbergen, dass es Jake gibt. Aber umgekehrt, den Jungen über die Rückkehr seines Vaters anzulügen, wird nicht funktionieren. Außerdem, und das gebe ich nur ungern zu, muss es ja einen Grund haben, dass Wesker von den Toten wiederauferstanden ist. Sherry hat schon angedeutet, dass es etwas mit dieser mysteriösen Familie zu tun haben muss. Simmons, der ehemalige Nationale Sicherheitsberater, hatte doch auch mit denen zu tun. Da ist was im Busch. Und nur Wesker kann uns helfen, herauszufinden, was."

„Piers nicht?", fragte O'Brian.

„Leider nur wenig. Ich habe schon mit ihn gesprochen. Er weiß so gut wie nichts. Ich hoffe, dass wir bei Wesker mehr Glück haben. Er und Sherry haben eine Menge Hinweise aus diesem Herrenhaus mitgenommen. Jill und ich werden das mal durchgehen."

„Wie ist Weskers aktueller Zustand?", wollte Hunnigan wissen.

„Schwer zu sagen, Rebecca untersucht ihn gerade", erklärte Chris. „Er verlor vor über 12 Stunden das Bewusstsein und ist seither nicht wieder aufgewacht. Eine gute Nachricht gibt es allerdings."

„Welche?"

„Sherry hat erzählt, dass Wesker seine Kräfte verloren hat", sagte Chris. „Er hatte eine Verletzung an der Hand und seine Augen waren wieder normal. Das heißt, er stellt zumindest keine physische Bedrohung mehr für uns dar."

„Interessant, das sollten wir ausnutzen. Wie geht es eigentlich Mr. Nivans?", fragte Hunnigan.

„Den Umständen entsprechend", sagte O'Brian. „Er ist immer noch mit dem C-Virus infiziert und durch die Mutationen schwer entstellt. Er ist im Labor unter Quarantäne und wird untersucht. Im Moment wissen wir genauso wenig, was wir mit ihm machen sollen, wie mit Albert Wesker. Das kam alles so plötzlich, dass wir auf die Situation nicht vorbereitet sind."

„Wenn Sie Unterstützung brauchen, dann kann ich Ihnen ein paar unserer Leute zur Verfügung stellen", bot Hunnigan an.

„Danke."

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich weiß, wie ich an die Sache rangehen muss", sagte Chris. „Aber ich weiß, dass es jetzt falsch wäre, Wesker an die Regierung ausliefern. Ich möchte mich selbst erst mit ihm beschäftigen."

„Das ist nicht wirklich eine befriedigende Antwort auf meine Frage, Chris", warf O'Brian ein. „Aber ich stimme dir dahingehend zu, dass wir Albert Wesker auf jeden Fall befragen müssen, bevor wir weitere Schritte einleiten. Wie auch immer die dann aussehen werden", fügte O'Brian in Richtung von Ingrid Hunnigan hinzu. „Wir überlassen dir und Jill erst mal das Feld. Ihr kennt diesen Mann besser als sonst jemand und könnt besser einschätzen, was wir tun sollten. Ich erwarte von dir, ständig auf dem Laufenden gehalten zu werden. Keine Alleingänge ohne Rücksprache."

„Natürlich."

„Gut, dann lassen wir das so stehen", sagte Hunnigan und nickte. „Informieren Sie Jake Muller oder …?"

„Ich werde mit Jake reden, ja. Oder vielleicht wäre es besser, ich bitte Sherry um Hilfe", sagte Chris. Vor dem bevorstehenden Gespräch fürchtete sich Chris jetzt schon.

* * *

Es war später Abend, als sich Chris erschöpft auf dem Bürostuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch niederließ. Es war viertel nach zehn. Er war hundemüde und hatte Hunger, weil er seit einer Ewigkeit nichts gegessen hatte. Die B.S.A.A.-Kantine jedoch hatte längst geschlossen. Er wollte für sich, Jill und die anderen etwas von einem Griechen kommen lassen. Der Bericht vom Einsatz musste noch geschrieben werden, aber das wollte er in den nächsten Tagen zu Hause erledigen, wo er mehr Ruhe hatte. Erst mal mussten er und Jill das Material durchsehen, das Sherry ihnen gebracht hatte. Die Tagebücher, Fotos und losen Papiere lagen auf seinem Schreibtisch verteilt. Die Waffen und das Samurai-Schwert, die Sherry und Wesker aus dem Herrenhaus mitgebracht hatten, lagen auf dem Boden. An ihnen war bereits ein weißes Schild befestigt worden, das übliche Verfahren mit Beweismitteln.

Chris fühlte sich elendig. Dabei hatte er eigentlich das Gefühl, dass er sich freuen sollte. Sein totgeglaubter Einsatzpartner war nach zehn Jahren wieder aufgetaucht. Piers lebte. Chris hätte froh und erleichtert sein müssen, aber das war er nicht. Denn seine Gedanken waren nicht bei Piers, sondern bei Albert Wesker.

2009 war in Afrika ein Abschnitt seines Lebens zu Ende gegangen und ein neuer ohne seinen alten Erzfeind war angebrochen. Er hatte selten so große Erleichterung in sich gespürt wie damals, als er die Rakete abgefeuert und der Vulkan Wesker verschlungen hatte. Die Gewissheit, dass Wesker endlich tot war, hatte ihn nach vorne in die Zukunft sehen lassen. 14 Jahre lang hatte diese Gewissheit Bestand gehabt. Durch Weskers Tod hatte Chris' Leben neue Formen angenommen. Im Augenblick schien ihn die Vergangenheit mit voller Wucht unerbittlich einzuholen und das Leben, das er sich so mühevoll aufgebaut hatte, krachte wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen.

Vor O'Brian und Ingrid Hunnigan mochte er stark und pflichtbewusst sein, aber keiner, der nicht im Herrenhaus, auf Rockfort Island, im Spencer-Anwesen oder in Kijuju dabei gewesen war, konnte sich auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen, wie Chris sich jetzt fühlte. Ihm war, als hätte sich ein dunkler Schatten über sein Leben gelegt, als hätte sich die ganze Welt gegen ihn verschworen. Warum, fragte er sich immer und immer wieder. Warum stellte man ihn auf diese harte Probe? Warum konnte Albert Wesker nicht einfach tot sein?

Den Tod, den jedenfalls hatte Chris Wesker immer gewünscht. Und das nicht nur, um die Vernichtung der Menschheit zu verhindern. Als Chris in ihrem letzten Kampf in Afrika gemerkt hatte, welchem Wahnsinn Wesker verfallen war, hatte er seinem ehemaligen Captain gewünscht, im Tod Frieden zu finden. Wer oder was gönnte ihm diesen Frieden nicht?

Chris stützte seine Ellbogen auf seinen Schreibtisch und begrub das Gesicht mit den Händen. Er verharrte einige Augenblicke in dieser Position, dann riss ihn das Vibrieren seines Handys aus seinen Gedanken.

Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er Natalias Nachricht las. Gerade sehnte er sich sehr danach, jemanden zum Reden zu haben, der nichts mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun hatte. Egal wie schwer und erdrückend ein Problem in Chris' Leben war, wenn Natalia an seiner Seite war, dann fühlte er sich immer besser, stärker und gewappnet.

Er rief sie sofort zurück. „Hi, ich bin's."

„Hi, Chris. Na, wie ist euer Einsatz verlaufen? Seid ihr gut nach Hause gekommen?", fragte Natalia sanft.

„Alles ist gut gelaufen", erklärte Chris.

„Das freut mich zu hören", sagte Natalia. „Ich habe dich schon vermisst. Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist. Wann treffen wir uns wieder?"

„Ähm, ich weiß es im Moment nicht", sagte Chris langsam. „Es ist eine Menge passiert. Ich werde die nächsten Tage erst mal hier im Büro verbringen, weil wir einen komplizierten Fall haben."

„Das hört sich aber nicht gut an. Was ist los, Chris?"

„Eine Menge. Du erinnerst dich doch an Piers, oder? Der Soldat aus meinem Team, den ich vor zehn Jahren in China verloren habe."

„Ja, du hast mir die Geschichte erzählt."

„Piers ist nicht tot. Wir haben ihn heute gefunden. Er lebt."

„Chris, das ist ja eine großartige Nachricht!", sagte Natalia.

„Das ist es wirklich", meinte Chris. „Ich kann mich nur nicht so wirklich darüber freuen, weil diese großartige Nachricht von etwas anderem überschattet wird. Ein anderer, von dem ich dir auch erzählt habe, Albert Wesker …"

„Ich erinnere mich."

„Der lebt auch. Wir haben ihn auch gefunden. Er ist jetzt hier in der B.S.A.A.-Zentrale. Und hier ist gerade nur Chaos, weil keiner weiß, wie es weitergehen soll."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung trat Stille ein. Chris dachte schon, Natalia wäre gar nicht mehr dran. „Natalia? Bist du noch dran?"

„Was? Ähm, ja. Sorry. Da hat mich gerade jemand abgelenkt. Bist du dir sicher mit Albert Wesker?"

„Ja. Ich habe ihn selbst gesehen. Er ist hier. Kein Mensch weiß, was mit ihm passieren soll."

„Wie geht es dir denn jetzt?", fragte Natalia. „Ich komm sofort zu dir."

„Um Himmels Willen, nein. Bleib im Studentenwohnheim. Ich habe leider viel zu tun. Dieser Fall wird uns eine Weile beschäftigen. Ich werde mich bei dir melden, wenn ich Zeit habe, OK?"

„OK. Aber gleich morgen bin ich bei dir", sagte Natalia entschieden. „Ich komm dann bei der B.S.A.A. vorbei. Ich will mir diesen Kerl, von dem du mir so viel erzählt hast, schon mal persönlich ansehen."

„Natalia, das ist keine gute Idee. Mach dir bitte nicht die Mühe", entgegnete Chris, doch seine junge Freundin blieb hart.

„Morgen früh bin ich da." Sie legte auf und ließ Chris mit dem eigenartigen Gefühl zurück, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

* * *

„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Agent Birkin?", fragte Rebecca Chambers, während sie Sherrys Blutdruck maß.

„Ich sagte doch schon, mir geht es gut", sagte Sherry ungeduldig. Ihr kamen die Untersuchungen albern vor, doch sie wusste, dass sie die Prozedur laut Protokoll über sich ergehen lassen musste. Hunnigan wartete schon auf den Bericht.

„Das ist reine Routine", erklärte Rebecca.

„Ich weiß schon. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, ich sitze hier rum und verschwende meine Zeit."

„Ich werde Ihnen noch Blut abnehmen. Die Ergebnisse habe ich dann in ein paar Stunden, spätestens morgen früh", sagte Rebecca, während sie eine Vene an Sherrys Arm suchte und die Nadel bereitmachte.

„Bin ich dann so weit fertig?", fragte Sherry hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja."

„Muss ich hier im Labor bleiben?"

„Leider ja, aber nur bis ich die Ergebnisse habe, danach können Sie sich frei im Gebäude bewegen. Kann aber sein, dass die B.S.A.A. Sie dann noch ein paar Tage für Befragungen hier behalten will", sagte Rebecca.

„Das macht nichts. Ich muss ja ohnehin dringend mit Chris und den anderen anderen. Wo ist eigentlich Wesker? Kann ich ihn sehen?"

„Er ist im anderen Labor", sagte Rebecca. „Er ist noch nicht aufgewacht."

„Darf ich ihn sehen?"

„Sie müssen das mit Chris abklären. Ich kann leider nichts dazu sagen. Im Moment ist alles ein bisschen chaotisch. Keiner weiß, wie es weitergehen soll. Dass Albert Wesker lebt, hat wirklich keiner von uns erwartet."

„Und was ist mit Piers Nivans? Geht's ihm gut?"

„Ja. Er ist stabil. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich ihn wieder hinbekommen soll. Ich glaube nicht, dass man die Infektion mit dem C-Virus rückgängig machen kann."

„Ihnen fällt sicher was ein, Rebecca, da bin ich sicher", sagte Sherry aufmunternd.

„Hoffen wir es."

„Ich muss dringend mit Chris, Leon und Hunnigan sprechen. Sie müssen erfahren, was Wesker und ich herausgefunden haben. Können Sie Chris und Leon zu mir schicken und mir ein Handy borgen?"

„Natürlich. Ich rufe gleich oben an." Rebecca zog ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche und reichte es Sherry.

„Danke", sagte Sherry und rief Ingrid Hunnigan an. Sie kannte die Nummer auswendig. Nur zehn Minuten später fanden sich Chris, Jill, Leon und Helena bei Sherry im Labor ein. Hunnigan war auf laut gestellt, damit sie das Gespräch mitverfolgen konnte.

„Du wolltest uns sprechen, Sherry? Bist du so weit fit, dass wir schon reden können? Das hätte auch bis morgen Früh Zeit gehabt."

„Ja, Chris, mir geht es gut. Es ist sehr wichtig, was ich zu sagen habe", sagte Sherry ernst. „Wesker und ich haben in dem Herrenhaus eine Menge interessanter Dinge herausgefunden."

„Ich habe mir schon den Inhalt des Rucksacks angesehen", sagte Chris. „Was ist das alles?"

„Das sind alles Aufzeichnungen der Menschen, die mal in dem Haus gelebt haben", erklärte Sherry. „Das Haus gehört der Organisation, zu der auch Simmons gehörte."

Leon wurde sofort hellhörig. „Die Familie?"

„Ganz recht. In dem Labor unter dem Haus muss der C-Virus seinen Anfang genommen haben."

Alle sahen sich entgeistert an.

„Bist du sicher, Sherry?"

„Absolut. Wesker und ich haben die Unterlagen der Forscher gesehen. Wir haben Simmons' Tagebucheinträge über seine Klonexperimente gelesen. Es hat dort seinen Anfang genommen."

„Was habt ihr dort herausgefunden?", fragte Chris.

„Als wir die Räume durchsucht haben, haben wir festgestellt, dass jemand sehr viel relevantes Material bereits mitgenommen hatte. Wir haben eingepackt, was wir für wichtig erachtet haben. Die Aufzeichnungen sind leider etwas unvollständig. Und ein paar der Tagebücher sind in Altphilologie abgefasst."

„Das haben wir schon gesehen", sagte Jill. „Gleich morgen werde ich bei den Universitäten nachfragen, ob sie uns Übersetzungen davon anfertigen können. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Fachbereiche für Latein und Altgriechisch haben. Und Judaistik müsste es auch geben."

„Wir haben so viel erfahren", fuhr Sherry aufgeregt fort. „Die Experimente mit dem C-Virus begannen, weil man eine Gentherapie für ein krankes Mädchen finden wollte."

„Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht", entgegnete Leon. „Der C-Virus ist doch eine biologische Waffe."

„Nein. Er wurde als Medikament entwickelt. Es ging um ein Mädchen namens Amanda. Ihre Eltern haben mit Simmons zusammen an der Entwicklung des C-Virus gearbeitet."

„Welche Krankheit hat sie?"

„Genetisch bedingten Muskelschwund", sagte Sherry.

„Das ist eine tödliche Krankheit", sagte Rebecca, die das Labor betrat. „Die Betroffenen sind schon als junge Erwachsene Pflegefälle und sterben oft schon vor dem 30. Lebensjahr."

„Warum stirbt man?", wollte Jill wissen.

„Der Muskelschwund betrifft nicht nur die äußeren, sichtbaren Muskeln", erklärte Rebecca, „sondern leider auch die Herz- und Atemmuskulatur. Die Betroffenen sterben meist den Erstickungstod."

„Das ist ja furchtbar."

„Der C-Virus sollte genau das verhindern", fuhr Sherry fort. „Er sollte sie gesund machen."

„Gentherapien sind schwierig", sagte Rebecca. „Bis heute gibt es keine zuverlässigen und wirkungsvollen Verfahren. Diese Behandlungsform steckt immer noch in den Kinderschuhen. Es sollte mich wundern, wenn die damit Erfolge erzielt haben, aber Genaueres kann ich erst nach Durchsicht des Materials sagen."

„Davon ließen sich Simmons und die Forscher jedenfalls nicht abhalten. Sie haben es trotzdem versucht. Leon, Hunnigan, habt ihr gewusst, dass Simmons eine Frau und einen Sohn hatte?"

„Wie bitte?!", fragte Leon entsetzt.

„Simmons hatte keine Familie", sagte Hunnigan. „Soweit ich weiß, war er nie verheiratet und Kinder hatte er auch nicht."

„Er hat uns alle hinters Licht geführt", sagte Sherry bedrückt. „Aber er hatte wirklich eine Frau. Und einen Sohn, der ebenfalls schwer krank war. Wesker und ich haben in dem Haus das Schlafzimmer der beiden gefunden. Wir wissen leider nicht, was mit der Frau passiert ist, aber sie hat einen ganzen Cocktail Psychopharmaka eingenommen. Vielleicht wegen der Krankheit des Sohnes. Vielleicht kam sie damit psychisch nicht zurecht."

„Simmons' Sohn war auch krank? Wie dieses Mädchen namens Amanda?", fragte Chris. „Wie war der Name seines Sohnes?"

„Ja. Sein Sohn hieß Raphael. Wesker und ich haben ihn auf einem Video gesehen. Er hatte auch irgendeine schlimme Krankheit. Er musste immer ein Beatmungsgerät tragen."

„Was ist mit den Kindern geschehen?", fragte Leon.

„Wissen wir nicht", antwortete Sherry. „Nur so viel: Simmons und Amandas Eltern haben den C-Virus entwickelt, weil sie eine Heilung für ihre kranken Kinder gesucht haben. Ob sie damit erfolgreich waren und was mit den Kindern geschehen ist, konnten wir leider nicht herausfinden. Amanda und Raphael müssen zusammen aufgewachsen sein. In dem Haus gab es sogar ein Klassenzimmer, wo sie unterrichtet wurden, weil sie wahrscheinlich nie eine richtige Schule besuchen konnten."

„Konntet ihr den Namen der Forscher in Erfahrung bringen?", fragte Chris. „Wer sind Amandas Eltern?"

„Fehlanzeige, aber vielleicht finden wir das heraus, wenn wir die Tagebücher übersetzt haben. Wesker und mir ist aber noch etwas aufgefallen."

„Und was?"

„Das Haus gehört der Familie und es wird immer noch genutzt, obwohl Simmons seit zehn Jahren tot ist. Manche der Räume aber wurden jahrelang nicht betreten. Amandas Eltern scheinen schon lange nicht mehr für die Familie zu arbeiten."

„Was wollten die von dir, Sherry? Warum, glaubst du, haben die dich entführt?"

„Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als ob in der Vergangenheit nicht schon eine Menge Leute Interesse an mir gehabt hätten." Sie spielte auf die Tatsache an, dass Neo-Umbrella sie sechs Monate in China gefangen gehalten hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass sie definitiv etwas von mir wollten und nicht von Helena."

„Das stimmt. Sie wollten mich töten", sagte Helena. „Ich und die anderen Leute aus unserem Team waren nur im Weg. Sie wollten wirklich Sherry."

„Habt ihr wenigstens das Tablet schon geknackt? War da irgendwas Wichtiges drauf?", wollte Sherry wissen.

„Unsere Technik ist dran, aber bis auf einen Lageplan der unterirdischen Laboranlage konnten sie bislang nichts finden", erklärte Chris. „Alle Daten sind verschlüsselt und unsere Leute fürchten, dass sie automatisch gelöscht werden, wenn sich jemand unbefugt Zutritt auf die Festplatte verschafft."

„Den Plan hat Wesker von einem der Computer heruntergeladen", sagte Sherry. „Ohne ihn hätte ich nicht aus dem Labor fliehen können. Bedankt euch bei ihm, dass ich hier sitze."

Alle Anwesenden wechselten kurz einen Blick miteinander. Sie waren jetzt bei dem unbequemen Thema Albert Wesker angelangt.

„Agent Birkin, bitte schildern Sie uns den genauen Ablauf der Geschehnisse in diesem Labor", bat Ingrid Hunnigan. „An was können Sie sich erinnern und wie sind Sie auf Albert Wesker gestoßen?"

„Ich kann mich an kaum etwas erinnern. Helena und ich waren auf dieser Mission. Wir wurden überfallen, mehr weiß ich nicht mehr. Dann bin ich in diesem Labor aufgewacht. Ich musste Helena suchen, weil sie uns getrennt hatten." Helena nickte. „Wir haben uns vor einer Horde J'avo versteckt und da fanden wir die beiden Kryostase-Tanks. In einem befand sich Piers Nivans, in dem anderen …"

„Wesker", sagte Chris. Sherry nickte.

„Er war bewusstlos und ich glaube, Uroborus war immer noch in seinem Körper."

„Diese schwarze, wurmartige Masse?!"

„Ja. Die Leute in dem Labor haben etwas mit ihm gemacht, um ihn von Uroborus zu trennen. Die haben Helena und mich leider bei unserem Fluchtversuch erwischt und ich kam wieder ins Labor zurück. Diesmal zusammen mit Wesker. Ich war fast die ganze Zeit bewusstlos, aber zwischendurch habe ich Geräusche gehört. Ein Mann hatte große Schmerzen. Ich glaube, es war Wesker. Als ich später aufgewacht bin und ihn fand, war Uroborus nicht mehr an seinem Körper. Er war an eine Maschine angeschlossen, die etwas mit seinem Blut gemacht hat, wie eine Art Dialyse, aber …" Sherry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann euch nicht sagen, was die mit ihm vorhatten. Sie haben etwas aus seinem Blut gefiltert. Eine lila Flüssigkeit."

„Wie kam es, dass … Wieso hast du ihn mitgebracht, Sherry?", fragte Chris.

„Allein konnte ich nicht fliehen. Und ich wollte ihn nicht dort lassen. Als ich ihn da liegen sah, tat er mir leid. Ich wollte ihm helfen. Ich konnte ihn nicht zurücklassen. Ich habe die ganzen Geräte abgeschaltet und ihn aufgeweckt. Wir haben dann zusammen einen Weg nach draußen gesucht."

„Sherry, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", sagte Leon tadelnd. „Das ist Albert Wesker. Du weißt doch, wer er war."

Daran brauchte Leon Sherry sicher nicht erinnern. Auch wenn Leon nie direkt mit Wesker zu tun gehabt hatte, empfand Leon doch genauso viel Abscheu für Wesker wie Chris. Sherry erinnerte sich zurück an ihren 13. Geburtstag. Sie war damals schon unter der Obhut von Simmons und der Regierung gewesen und musste seit Monaten medizinische Tests über sich ergehen lassen. Claire und Leon hatten ihr versprochen, sie an ihrem Geburtstag zu besuchen. Die Besuche ihrer beiden Freunde, die sie während des T-Virus-Ausbruchs in Raccoon City kennengelernt hatte, waren für sie als Teenager in Gefangenschaft die einzige Freude und der einzige Lichtblick gewesen. An jenem besagten Tag war Claire bereits vormittags bei ihr gewesen. Leon hatte wegen seiner Arbeit erst nachmittags kommen können. Er hatte sich genau den Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, an dem auch Albert Wesker Sherry einen Besuch abstatten wollte, um eine Blutprobe von ihr zu bekommen. Es hatte sechs Tote gegeben und Leon war mit einem Messer in den Rippen im Krankenhaus gelandet. Seitdem war der Name Wesker auch für Leon ein rotes Tuch.

„Du musst mir sicher nicht erzählen, zu was dieser Mann fähig ist, danke, Leon", meinte Sherry sarkastisch. „Ich habe einfach nur gedacht, dass ich ihn nicht zurücklassen konnte. Für Piers hätte ich dasselbe getan", beteuerte sie aber sofort. „Außerdem … Ich habe an Jake gedacht. Ich hätte es mir nicht verzeihen können, in dem Wissen, dass sein Vater am Leben ist, einfach von dort zu fliehen, ohne etwas zu unternehmen. Ich hätte es mir um seinetwillen nicht verzeihen können, seinen Vater einfach dort zu lassen."

Ein betretenes Schweigen entstand. Sherry war die Erste, die wieder das Wort ergriff. „Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern, Chris. Er hat sogar eine Weile gebraucht, bis er mich erkannt hat. Er hat nicht verstanden, warum wir das Jahr 2023 haben. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, was passiert war. Als wir im Labor unten Ada Wong getroffen haben, hat er sie auch nicht erkannt. Er hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren. Das kam erst im Laufe der Zeit zurück."

„Was hast du ihm erzählt, Sherry?"

„So wenig wie möglich, aber er wurde natürlich misstrauisch. Je mehr seiner Erinnerungen zurückkamen, desto mehr hat er mich gedrängt, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich habe ihm nur das Nötigste erzählt. Was mit mir passiert ist und Raccoon City. Und natürlich, wer Simmons und die Familie sind. Ich habe ihm grob umrissen, was vor zehn Jahren mit dem C-Virus geschehen ist."

„Hast du ihm von Jake erzählt?"

„Ja und nein. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass ich mit einem Mann zusammen bin und dass sein Name Jake ist. Ich habe ihm aber nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich entschied für mich, dass das keine Entscheidung ist, die ich treffen kann. Ich habe ihn vertröstet und ihm gesagt, dass sich alles klären wird, wenn ihr da seid. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel er in der Zwischenzeit begriffen hat oder wie viel er sich selbst zusammengereimt hat, aber … Er ist völlig verwirrt. Er hat seine Kräfte verloren und er versteht überhaupt nicht, warum so viel Zeit vergangen ist."

Chris machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Ich glaube, er hat uns erkannt. Ich habe es in seinem Blick gesehen. Es war derselbe Blick wie damals. Er weiß es."

„Du glaubst, er versteht, dass du ihn umgebracht hast?", fragte Jill. „Dass er sich der Geschehnisse in Afrika bewusst ist?"

„Das finden wir nur heraus, wenn wir mit ihm reden", sagte Chris. „O'Brian, Hunnigan und ich haben entschieden, dass wir seine Rückkehr erst mal geheim halten und uns selbst um ihn kümmern, bevor wir weitere Schritte einleiten. Wir müssen zuerst in Erfahrung bringen, mit welchen Leuten wir es zu tun haben und ob sie eine Gefahr für die allgemeine Sicherheit darstellen. Wenn sie Sherry einmal entführt haben, kann es sein, dass sie es ein zweites Mal versuchen werden. Und was Jake anbelangt … Da müssen wir uns auch noch etwas überlegen."

„Wie geht es Wesker?", fragte Sherry. „Bitte, Chris, lasst mich mit ihm sprechen. Er kennt mich gut und …"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit", sagte Chris. „Noch ist er nicht aufgewacht. Er ist immer noch bewusstlos."

„Und Jake? Weiß er es schon?" Sherry sah fragend in die Runde. Alle sahen sich betreten an.

„Er weiß es noch nicht", sagte Leon schließlich. „Er wartet noch oben im Aufenthaltsraum. Wenn wir nicht bald was machen, zerlegt der noch die Einrichtung."

„Lasst mich mit ihm reden", bat Sherry flehend. „Ich will irgendetwas tun. Bitte."

„Wir schicken ihn zu dir", sagte Jill. „Haben Sie Einwände, Hunnigan?"

„Nein", sagte Ingrid Hunnigan über das Telefon. „Irgendwann müssen wir zwangsläufig in den sauren Apfel beißen. Sind Sie bereit für diese Aufgabe, Agent Birkin?"

„Wenn nicht ich, wer dann?", meinte Sherry nur. „Ich sage Jake die Wahrheit. Und dann rede ich mit Wesker, wenn er aufwacht."

* * *

Sherry freute sich ungemein, Jake wiederzusehen. Der schönste Moment seit Tagen war seine Umarmung. Und doch bekam sie schon beim Gedanken an ihr Wiedersehen Bauchschmerzen. Während sie allein im Labor saß, überlegte sie sich fieberhaft, wie sie ihm am besten die Situation erklären sollte. Als es dann an der Tür klopfte und Jake den Raum betrat, waren alle schönen Sätze, die sie gedanklich formuliert hatte, wie weggefegt. Sie musste wohl spontan improvisieren.

„Hey, Supergirl, alles gut?", fragte er sofort. „Die haben dir doch nichts getan, oder?"

„Nein, nein, alles gut, Jake", sagte Sherry. „Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, als du nicht angerufen hast", sagte Jake. „Ich bin mitgeflogen, aber Redfield wollte nicht, dass ich bei dem Einsatz dabei bin. Ich sollte mit dieser Harper und dem Soldaten zum Flieger zurück und vorausfliegen. Keine Ahnung warum."

„Und du hast auf Chris gehört?", fragte Sherry mit einem Lächeln. Sie wusste genau, wie stur Jake sein konnte, vor allem, wenn es um etwas ging, das ihm wichtig war. Dass er sich ausgerechnet von Chris Redfield etwas hatte sagen lassen, grenzte an ein kleines Wunder.

„Das habe ich. Verdammt, warum? Ich habe schon gedacht, dir ist was Schlimmes passiert und die wollen mir das nicht zumuten. Die ganze Zeit im Flugzeug habe ich nur an dich gedacht."

„Mir geht es wirklich gut, Jake", versicherte Sherry ihm. „Mach dir bitte nicht so viele Sorgen."

„Ich habe zu Chris gesagt, dass ich eine verdammt gute Erklärung von ihm erwarte. Seit Stunden sitze ich hier rum und warte darauf. Wetten wir, dass er zu feige ist, mir zu erklären, was Sache ist?"

„Das ist er nicht, Jake, glaube mir. Die Situation ist einfach nur verdammt kompliziert", entgegnete Sherry, die langsam merkte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug und das nervöse Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch begann. „Das ist für uns alle nicht leicht. Er wollte es dir sagen, aber ich hielt es für eine bessere Idee, wenn ich das übernehme."

„Sherry?"

„Jake, du hast doch mitbekommen, dass Chris damals vor 13 Jahren seinen Einsatzpartner Piers Nivans in China verloren hat?"

„Ja. Der ist jetzt wieder aufgetaucht. Der war in diesem Labor. Ich bin ja selber mit ihm zurückgeflogen."

„Genau." Sherry holte tief Luft. „Jake, Piers ist nicht der Einzige, der noch am Leben ist."

Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Jake war verwirrt.

„Jake, dein Vater …"

„Was ist mit meinem Vater?!"

„Er lebt. Und er ist hier."

* * *

Als Albert Wesker erwachte, hatte er Schmerzen im ganzen Körper und sein Kopf dröhnte von den Träumen, die er gehabt hatte.

Man hatte ihn in irgendeinen Laborraum gebracht und an medizinische Geräte und einen Tropf angeschlossen. Verärgert zog Wesker den Zugang mit der Kanüle aus seiner Hand. Die Tür in die Freiheit war das erste, das er überprüfte. Wie zu erwarten war sie abgeschlossen. Vielleicht hätte er sie aufbrechen können, doch seine Muskeln waren so schwach und seine Hände zitterten so stark, dass er sogar außerstande war, überhaupt die Türklinke richtig zu ergreifen.

Er irrte ein paar Augenblicke im Raum umher, weil er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Immer wieder musste er sich hilfesuchend an die Wand stützen, um nicht umzufallen. Als er an sich heruntersah, bemerkte er, dass er immer noch den grauen Anzug aus dem Labor trug und seine Hand, mit der er in den Spiegel geschlagen hatte, immer noch mit einem Verband verbunden war. Es war aber nicht mehr der Verband, den Sherry ihm angelegt hatte, sondern ein frischer. Als er den Verband entfernte, sah er, dass die Verletzung auch immer noch da war. Ein leichter Schorf hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit über den Schnittwunden auf seinen Fingerknöcheln gebildet.

Er hatte den Drang zu schreien und die Gerätschaften um ihn herum, die so nervtötend piepten, kaputt zu schlagen, doch er brachte keinen Ton aus seinem zugeschnürten Hals heraus und alles, was er vermochte, war durch den Raum zu torkeln. Mit zittrigen Fingern klammerte er sich an das Fensterbrett und sah nach unten auf die Straße. Er befand sich in einem Hochhaus und hatte guten Blick nach unten. Autos fuhren, hielten an den Ampel und fuhren weiter. Menschen liefen unbekümmert auf dem Bürgersteig. Die Welt ging ihren gewohnten Gang, so als hätte sie niemals etwas anderes getan.

Wesker trat vom Fenster zurück, weil Schwindel ihn überkam. Obwohl er sich in einem der oberen Stockwerke eines Hochhauses befand und auf die Straße hinuntersah, hatte er das Gefühl, die anderen Häuser, die vielen Autos und die Menschen würden von oben herab auf ihn einstürzen.

Wie konnte das sein? Warum war die Welt immer noch so wie damals? Warum hatte sich nichts verändert? Er verstand gar nichts mehr. Er fühlte sich fremd. Als er Chris und die anderen gesehen hatte, war zwar mit einem Schlag sein Erinnerungsvermögen zurückgekommen, doch er begriff immer noch nicht, was wirklich passiert war. Warum waren 14 Jahre vergangen? Warum hatte er seine Kräfte nicht mehr? Was war aus seinem Plan und seiner Arbeit geworden?

Eine Szene, von der er immer wieder geträumt hatte, hatte sich regelrecht in seinen Kopf eingebrannt. Er, wie er von Lava umgeben war, die sich langsam durch sein Fleisch fraß. Uroborus, wie es verzweifelt versuchte, den Hubschrauber in den Vulkan zu ziehen. Und Chris, wie er einen Raketenwerfer auf ihn abfeuerte. Der laute Knall in seiner Erinnerung ließ Wesker zusammenzucken. Er drängte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand in eine Ecke des Labors.

Es gab eigentlich nur eine Erklärung, warum zwischen dem Jetzt und seiner letzten Erinnerung eine so große Lücke klaffte: sein Tod. Er war in Afrika gestorben. Deshalb hatte Sherry ihm nicht die Wahrheit erzählen wollen. Weil sie alles gewusst hatte. Wenn er gestorben war, bedeutete das, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, Uroborus auf dem Planeten zu verbreiten. Stattdessen hatte er sich selbst damit infiziert, um Chris und dessen afrikanische Partnerin zu bekämpfen. Er hatte seine Arbeit nicht zu Ende bringen können, weil ihm Chris einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hatte. In einem letzten, verzweifelten Versuch das Blatt zu wenden, hatte er sich selbst zu einem Monster gemacht. Statt Uroborus wie geplant über die Welt zu verteilen, hatte er es in sich selbst aufgenommen. Doch Chris hatte ihn trotzdem besiegt. Wesker hatte eine Niederlage erlitten. Er war gestorben. Und die Welt hatte ihn vergessen.

Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, trat er erneut ans Fenster und sah nach unten. Ekelgefühl ergriff ihn, als er die Menschen unten sah. Sie, die verachtenswerten Kreaturen, mit ihren Krankheiten, die nur Unheil, Elend und Zerstörung über die Welt brachten, weil sich nur die schwächsten unter ihnen vermehrten und nicht diejenigen mit den überlegenen Genen. Und Wesker? Er, der den Tod selbst ausgetrickst hatte, der zu einem Gott unter den Menschen geworden war, der den perfekten Plan für die Zukunft der Menschen gehabt hatte, er war gescheitert. Statt etwas gegen die scheußliche Vermehrung unwürdigen Lebens zu unternehmen, hatte Chris Weskers Plan ruiniert. 14 Jahre waren ins Land gezogen und die Welt hatte sich nicht verändert. Nur Wesker hatte sich verändert. Er hatte seine Kräfte verloren. Er war wieder ein normaler Mensch, genau wie alle anderen, wie Chris, wie Jill, wie die Menschen unten auf der Straße. Er war angewidert von sich selbst.

 _Niederlage, Versagen, Scheitern._ Seine Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er zitterte.

Für einen Moment pulsierten Hass und Zorn wie Gift durch Weskers Körper, doch sie wurden schnell von einem anderen Gefühl abgelöst, das Wesker noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte: unendlicher Trauer.

All die Mühen, die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen, die jahrelange Arbeit, die er in sein Vorhaben investiert hatte, die Opfer, die er dafür gebracht hatte, das alles hatte nichts gebracht. Alles war umsonst gewesen. Er hatte alles verloren und stand vor dem Nichts. Er hatte sogar heute weniger als Nichts. Er war gescheitert. Er hatte auf ganzer Linie versagt.

In jenem Moment, als ihn diese Erkenntnis traf, wurde er von einer schweren Dunkelheit erfasst, die sich wie ein Mantel über ihn legte. Sein Körper wurde taub und so schwer, dass er es kaum noch schaffte, sich zurück zu dem Labortisch zu schleppen. Plötzlich kam ihm alles sinnlos vor. Die ganze Welt hatte mit einem Mal ihre Bedeutung für ihn verloren. Er spürte, dass sich Leere in ihm ausbreitete. Die Demütigung und die Schmach durch seine Niederlage wog wie ein schweres Gewicht auf seinen Schultern. Warum war er überhaupt noch hier? Er verdiente es, für sein Versagen auf dem Grund des Vulkans zu verrotten. Er war ein Niemand, zu nichts imstande, ein Versager.

Albert Wesker hatte nicht ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben geweint, doch jetzt in diesem Moment war ihm genau danach zumute.

„Ich habe versagt", sagte er leise, während sein Kopf auf seine Hände sank.


	7. Kapitel 7: Krisen

Das Leben war in den letzten Jahren nicht gerade zimperlich mit Claire Redfield umgegangen. Für einen Einsatz von TerraSave waren sie und ihre Kollegen 2014 nach Afrika gereist, um einen Schwarzmarkthändler auszuheben, der mit B.O.W.s handelte. Der Einsatz war nicht wie geplant verlaufen. Der Schwarzmarkthändler und seine Leute schmuggelten auch Waffen, sodass ein heftiges Feuergefecht entstanden war. Eine Granate und ein Raketenwerfer hatten in Claires unmittelbarer Umgebung im Boden eingeschlagen, sodass sie vorübergehend taub auf dem linken Ohr gewesen war. Sie hatte ein Knalltrauma erlitten und die Ärzte hatten Mühe gehabt, ihr linkes Ohr wieder herzustellen. Sie konnte wieder hören, doch mit Einschränkung und ein leiser Pfeifton war zu ihrem stetigen Begleiter geworden.

Nach diesem Ereignis war eine fatale Abwärtsspirale in ihrem Leben in Gang gekommen, aus der sie auch heute, knapp zehn Jahre später, noch nicht vollständig herausgekommen war. Nach dem missglückten Einsatz hatte sie sich aus dem aktiven Dienst zurückgezogen und sich mehr der Pressearbeit für TerraSave zugewandt. Nachdem ein neuer Kollege in ihrem alten Team bei einer Mission die ganze Operation und Menschenleben gefährdet hatte, hatte man ihn sofort entlassen. Die Kränkung hatte der nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollen und hatte der Presse falsche Informationen zukommen lassen, wonach TerraSave angeblich Spenden- und Steuergelder veruntreuen würde. Es hatte viel Wirbel in den Medien gegeben. Wochenlang war die Affäre Thema auf allen Sendern und in allen Zeitungen gewesen. Da Claire als Pressesprecherin das Aushängeschild der Organisation war, hatte sie sich tagtäglich mit lästigen, aufdringlichen Reportern, heiklen Fragen und diffamierenden Berichten auseinandersetzen müssen, was ihr schwer zugesetzt hatte. Ihr Bild in der Öffentlichkeit als Überlebende von Raccoon City, als Schwester des großen Chris Redfield und als große Kämpferin gegen Bioterrorismus war angekratzt worden. Reporter hatten sie sogar bis zu ihrer Wohnung verfolgt und sie in Artikeln mit Schmutz beworfen.

Die Wahrheit war zwar schlussendlich ans Licht gekommen und TerraSave hatte ein paar Prozesse auf Schadensersatz gewonnen, doch der Schaden in Claires Leben war da gewesen und er sollte weiterhin hartnäckig bleiben. Die Leute auf der Straße erkannten sie und warfen ihr komische Blicke zu. Der tägliche Gang zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz hatte sie mehr und mehr Überwindung gekostet.

Auch in ihrem Privatleben war es die vergangenen Jahre nicht gut gelaufen. Sie hatte für ihre Arbeit ihren Wunsch nach einer Familie und Kindern immer zurückgestellt. Sie hatte sich gesagt, dass sie noch Zeit hatte, bis sie eines Tages festgestellt hatte, dass ihr die Zeit davongelaufen war. Mit 40 war sie allein dagestanden. Sie hatte zwar dann einen Mann kennengelernt, mit dem sie sich eine gemeinsame Zukunft aufbauen wollte, doch sie wusste, dass es für Kinder bereits zu spät war. Sie hatten sich verlobt, eine Hypothek zusammen aufgenommen und sich eine Eigentumswohnung gekauft. Ihr Freund war ihr in der Zeit, als sie wegen TerraSave unter so großem Stress gestanden hatte, stets eine Überstützung gewesen. Ohne ihn, war sie sich sicher, hätte sie das mediale Dauerfeuer und die Probleme an ihrem Arbeitsplatz nicht durchgestanden. Claire dachte, dass ihre Beziehung stabil war und sie glücklich miteinander waren.

Ungefähr ein Jahr, nachdem sich die Medienberichte wieder beruhigt hatten und die Öffentlichkeit die Wahrheit erfahren hatte und es Claire allmählich besser gegangen ging, trennte sich ihr Verlobter völlig unvorhergesehen aus heiterem Himmel von ihr und verließ sie für eine andere Frau. Claires Probleme hatten ihn zu sehr belastet und er hatte seine Zukunft mit Claire in Frage gestellt. Die Stütze, die das letzte bisschen verbliebene Normalität in Claires Leben gewesen war, war auch noch weggebrochen.

Claires Leben war daraufhin in sich zusammengestürzt. Sie hatte stark abgenommen, hatte nicht mehr schlafen können und hatte nur noch geweint. Sie war nicht mehr alleine zurechtgekommen und hatte sich schließlich Hilfe holen müssen. Sie hatte ihren Job bei TerraSave aufgegeben und war nach New York in die Nähe ihres Bruders gezogen, der sich seitdem um sie kümmerte. Allmählich konnte sie sagen, dass wieder Normalität in ihr Leben einzog, doch sie müsste lügen, wenn sie behauptete, dass es nicht jeden Tag aufs Neue ein Kampf war. Sich aus einer tiefen Krise zurück ins Leben zu kämpfen, kostete viel Kraft. Claire wusste zwar, wie man gegen Monster und wahnsinnige Wissenschaftler kämpfte, doch nicht, wie man für sich selbst kämpfte. Das hatte sie erst mühsam lernen müssen. Sie trieb noch immer schutzlos auf dem offenen Meer. Das rettende Ufer war zwar in der Ferne schon zu erkennen, doch noch sehr weit weg.

Claire kam an diesem Vormittag gerade von ihrem morgendlichen Spaziergang durch den Stadtpark nach Hause zurück, als sie eine SMS von ihrem Bruder auf ihrem Handy bemerkte.

„ _Müssen dringend reden, ruf mich an_."

Verwundert blickte Claire auf die Textnachricht. So fordernd und kurz angebunden war Chris normalerweise nicht. Er hatte nicht mal „Hi, Claire" oder „LG" geschrieben.

Sie rief ihre Anrufliste auf und wählte Chris' Handynummer, die ganz oben stand. Es klingelte fünf Mal, bevor er endlich abhob. Ging es nicht um etwas Dringendes, Bruderherz?, dachte Claire.

„Hi, Chris, ich hab eben deine Nachricht gesehen. Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

„Hi, Claire", sagte Chris. „Danke, dass du so schnell zurückgerufen hast."

„Was ist denn los? Du klingst sehr beunruhigt. Es ist doch nichts passiert, oder?"

„Leider doch, Claire. Hier ist gerade Land unter, zumindest fühlt es sich so an."

„Erzähl." Ohne ihre Jacke auszuziehen, setzte sich Claire an ihren Küchentisch.

„Wo soll ich anfangen, Claire? Piers lebt."

Hatte sie sich verhört?

„Piers? Piers Nivans? Dein Kollege?"

„Genau der, Claire. Er lebt. Wir haben ihn in Slowenien gefunden, wo er von der Familie gefangen gehalten wurde. Du weißt schon, Derek C. Simmons, der Nationale Sicherheitsberater …"

Claire kannte die Geschichte. Leon und Sherry hatten ihr alles über Simmons und seine Machenschaften ausführlich geschildert.

„Ja, ja, ich erinnere mich. Und Piers lebt wirklich? Das ist ja der Wahnsinn."

Claire erinnerte sich an den jungen Soldaten, mit dem sie vor sehr vielen Jahren einmal Kontakt gehabt hatte. Sie hatten sich E-Mails geschrieben, weil Piers mehr über ihren Bruder erfahren wollte. Claire hatte ihm sogar ein altes Foto von Chris geschickt. Später, als Chris und er zu ihrem Einsatz nach China aufgebrochen waren, hatte sie ihm noch ausrichten lassen, dass er gut auf Chris aufpassen solle. Es hatte sie damals sehr getroffen, zu erfahren, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte. Er war jung gewesen und hatte eine vielversprechende Zukunft vor sich gehabt. Chris hatte seinen Partner, der sich in seiner Krise so gut um ihn gekümmert hatte, sehr gemocht und sein Tod hatte ihm schwer zu schaffen gemacht. Dass Piers offenbar doch überlebt hatte und zurückgekehrt war, freute Claire. Nach sehr langer Zeit war das die erste gute Nachricht für sie.

„Das ist ja toll", meinte sie. „Wie geht es ihm denn? Ist er OK?"

„Wie man es nimmt", meinte Chris. Claire konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass ihr Bruder sich nicht freute. „Er hat mir damals das Leben gerettet, weil er sich selbst mit dem C-Virus infiziert hat und in einen J'avo mutiert ist."

„Stimmt, hatte ich vergessen."

„Er hat immer noch diesen mutierten Arm. Rebecca versucht gerade händeringend, eine Lösung zu finden."

„Sie schafft das, da bin ich sicher." Wenn jemand in der Lage war, Piers zu helfen, dann Rebecca Chambers. „Aber Chris, du klingst nicht so, als würdest du dich freuen. Dass Piers wieder da ist, ist doch eigentlich eine gute Nachricht, oder?"

„Natürlich, Claire. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass er überlebt hat. So viele Jahre habe ich mir Vorwürfe gemacht, dabei ist er gar nicht gestorben. Und es war auch nicht meine Schuld."

„Was ist dann los?" Was konnte die Nachricht von Piers' Rückkehr überschatten? Nur etwas sehr Schlimmes, schoss es Claire durch den Kopf.

„Claire, wir haben noch jemanden gefunden, der überlebt hat."

„Wen?", fragte Claire und ihr Herz pochte heftig gegen ihre Rippen.

„Sitzt du oder stehst du?"

„Ich sitze."

„Gut, sonst hätte ich dir jetzt gesagt, dass du dich setzen sollst."

„Wer ist es, Chris?"

„Albert Wesker."

Für einen Moment schien es Claire, als hätte man ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Wenn sie nicht schon auf einem Stuhl gesessen hätte, spätestens jetzt hätte sie sich setzen müssen.

„Ich komm sofort zu dir, Chris", sagte sie sofort, ehe Chris etwas erwidern konnte, und legte auf.

* * *

„Wie Sherry gesagt hat, hat Wesker tatsächlich seine Kräfte verloren", sagte Rebecca. „Die Ergebnisse seiner Blutanalyse sind da. Sein Körper muss das Virus, das ihm seine übermenschlichen Kräfte verliehen hat, in den letzten Jahren, die er in Kryostase verbracht hat, abgebaut haben."

„Das macht ihn um einiges weniger gefährlich", meinte Jill. Chris nickte.

„Ist er inzwischen aufgewacht?", wollte O'Brian wissen.

„Ich wollte vorhin mal ins Labor und nach ihm sehen, da habe ich bemerkt, dass er wach ist. Er ist schon aufgestanden und durch den Raum gegangen. Entweder sitzt er in einer Ecke oder steht am Fenster, aber ist wach und ansprechbar."

„Warst du bei ihm?"

Rebeccas Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. „Ähm, nein, ich … Ich habe mich nicht getraut, allein zu ihm reinzugehen. Er mag vielleicht seine Kräfte nicht mehr haben, aber …"

„Schon gut, Rebecca, wir machen das gemeinsam", sagte Chris. „Wir werden zusammen zu ihm gehen."

„Geht's Wesker nicht gut?", fragte Jill.

„Ich weiß es nicht", musste Rebecca zugeben. „Seine Blutwerte sind in Ordnung. Erstaunlich für jemanden, der so lange in Kryostase geschlafen hat. Seine Haare haben sich weiß verfärbt. Genau wie bei dir damals Jill. Ich schätze, dass das in ein paar Monaten wieder normal sein wird."

„Da er jetzt wach ist, sollten wir mit ihm reden."

„Wie lief es gestern mit Jake?", wollte Rebecca wissen.

„Sherry hat ihm die Wahrheit gesagt. Jake ist komplett durch den Wind, so hab ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Er war die ganze Nacht oben im Aufenthaltsraum, aber geschlafen hat er nicht. Er wollte Wesker natürlich sehen, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, dass das im Moment nicht möglich ist", erklärte Jill.

„Wie hat er es aufgenommen?"

„Keine Ahnung, er tigert immer nur auf und ab und versucht, die Nachricht irgendwie zu begreifen. Er tut mir echt leid. Seine ganze Welt ist zusammengebrochen und er weiß jetzt gar nicht mehr, was er denken soll. Er war ein paar Mal bei Sherry, sie versucht ihn mit mäßigem Erfolg zu beruhigen."

„Schicken wir Sherry zu Wesker rein?"

„Das halte ich für die beste Lösung", sagte Chris. „Sherry geht rein, Rebecca wartet sichtbar in der Tür. Wir anderen halten uns im Hintergrund. Ich will nicht, dass er durchdreht, wenn er mich oder Jill sieht."

„OK. Ich sage Sherry Bescheid", bot Jill an.

„Mir ist nicht wohl bei der Sache", sagte O'Brian besorgt.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, O'Brian, wir kriegen das hin. Sherry hat gesagt, dass Wesker und sie in dem Haus in Slowenien zusammengearbeitet haben. Er schien sehr umgänglich in ihrer Umgebung zu sein. Deshalb ist es wohl das Beste, wenn sie mit ihm redet."

* * *

Die Gespräche mit Jake schwirrten Sherry noch im Kopf herum, als sie vorsichtig das Labor betrat, in dem Wesker war. Sie sagte sich immer wieder gedanklich, dass sie einen klaren Kopf behalten musste. Chris hatte ihr genaue Instruktionen für ihr Gespräch mit Wesker gegeben. Sie sollte erst Zugang zu ihm suchen und vorsichtig abklopfen, wie viel seiner Erinnerung zurückgekehrt war und was er jetzt vorhatte, aber ihm noch nichts von Jake erzählen. Rebecca Chambers blieb hinter ihr in der Tür stehen und wartete, was passierte.

Wesker stand mit gesenktem Kopf am Fenster, die Hände hatte er auf das Fensterbrett gestützt. Sherry war sich sicher, dass er sie und Rebecca bemerkt hatte, trotzdem blieb sie ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stehen und wartete einen Moment, bevor sie ihn ansprach.

„Hey, wie geht's dir?", fragte sie sanft. „Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

Wesker antwortete zuerst nicht. Dann sagte er mit schwacher, heiserer Stimme: „Wieso hast du mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, Sherry?"

Sie fühlte sich ertappt und ihre Wangen wurden heiß. Offenbar hatte er doch alle Zusammenhänge in der Zwischenzeit begriffen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte es dir sagen, aber … Ich wusste nicht, wie. Und außerdem wollte ich es nur mit dir durch das Haus schaffen. Ich dachte, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir das alles hinterher klären. An wie viel erinnerst du dich?"

„Ich bin in Afrika gestorben." Sherry war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Satz eine Frage oder eine Feststellung war. „Und Chris hat es getan."

„Ähm, ja. Das war 2009."

„Das war vor 14 Jahren", sagte Wesker. „Was ist mit meiner Arbeit passiert? Mit Uroborus? Ich habe es augenscheinlich nicht auf dem Planeten verbreitet."

„Nein. Die B.S.A.A., ähm, Chris hat das verhindert", erklärte Sherry so umsichtig sie konnte.

Wesker sah sie nicht einmal an, als sie sprachen. Sein Blick war starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Ihn ohne Sonnenbrille zu sehen, war ein ungewohnter Anblick. Vielleicht vermied er den Augenkontakt, weil ihn diesmal seine Sonnenbrille nicht schützte. Auch wenn sie ihn nur von der Seite sah, fand Sherry, dass er betrübt wirkte und sie empfand sogar ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm. Ihm war bewusst geworden, dass er verloren hatte und ihn die Welt vergessen hatte. Es musste schwer für ihn sein zu akzeptieren, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, wurde Sherry die Situation unangenehmer und sie sah immer öfter hilfesuchend zu Rebecca, die allerdings genauso verloren wirkte wie sie.

Sherry hätte so viel sagen können, doch sie brachte nur einen Satz zustande: „Es tut mir leid."

Sie versuchte, so viele ihrer Emotionen in diesen einen Satz zu legen. Vielleicht verstand Wesker sogar, was sie ihm indirekt sagen wollte, denn er wandte den Kopf ein kleines Stück in ihre Richtung.

„Du bist hier bei der B.S.A.A. in New York. Chris und Jill und wir anderen sind auch da."

Wesker zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. „Weißt du schon, was du tun wirst?"

Wesker verneinte mit einem kaum sichtbaren Kopfschütteln.

„Jetzt, da du wach bist, möchte Rebecca gern noch ein paar Untersuchungen mit dir durchführen. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

Wesker sah jetzt in ihre Richtung. Sein Blick wanderte zur Tür, wo Rebecca wartete.

„Tut, was ihr tun müsst", sagte er emotionslos, so als wäre ihm alles völlig gleichgültig.

Sherry hätte gern mehr für ihn getan. Sie sah zurück zur Tür. Chris war erschienen und gab ihr ein Zeichen, dass sie ihre Sache gut gemacht hatte und gehen konnte.

„Ich muss auch noch eine Weile hier bleiben. Ich bin auf demselben Stockwerk. Also, wenn du reden willst, dann … kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen", sagte sie zum Abschluss, dann überließ sie Rebecca das Feld.

„Das war sehr gut, Sherry", lobte Chris sie später, doch Sherry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, als sie Wesker verließ.

* * *

„Chris, wo ist er?", war die erste Frage, die Claire ihrem Bruder stellte, als sie in sein Büro kam. Sie sagte nicht mal hallo.

„Du hast es Claire gesagt?", fragte Jill, die aus Claires Erscheinen sofort den richtigen Schluss gezogen hatte. „Sollte das nicht unter uns bleiben?"

„Ja", sagte Chris schuldbewusst. „Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich wollte meine Schwester anrufen."

„Weiß Barry auch Bescheid?"

„Ich wollte heute morgen schon seine Nummer wählen, aber dann habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich ihn nicht in seinem Ruhestand stören möchte. Besser, wenn er es nicht weiß."

„Was ist mit Sheva? Sollte sie es nicht erfahren? Immerhin hat sie dir geholfen, Wesker zu erledigen."

Chris hatte tatsächlich überlegt, seine alte Partnerin anzurufen. Er und Sheva waren nach ihrem Einsatz in Afrika in Kontakt geblieben. Genau wie bei Barry hatte er auch bei ihr den Telefonhörer bereits in der Hand gehabt, um die Nummer einzutippen, aber hatte es doch nicht gewagt. So wie er Sheva kannte, hätte sie sich sofort in die nächste Maschine nach New York gesetzt. Er wollte sie nicht aufschrecken und ihr den weiten Weg ersparen. Vielleicht erzählte er ihr zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt von Wesker, wenn sich die Lage etwas entspannt hatte und sie wussten, wie es weitergehen sollte. Er musste sich selbst an seine eigenen Worte aus dem Gespräch mit O'Brian und Hunnigan erinnern, dass der Kreis der Eingeweihten klein bleiben sollte. Es reichte, dass er Claire informiert hatte.

„Ich weiß, Jill", antwortete Chris. „Ich werde es Sheva irgendwann später erzählen. Erst mal müssen wir klären, was jetzt passieren soll."

„Wo ist er, Chris?", fragte Claire erneut.

„Unten im Labor, Claire. Rebecca führt ein paar Untersuchungen mit ihm durch."

„Wie ist er so?", wollte Claire wissen. „Genauso wie früher?"

„Er hat seine Kräfte verloren, Claire. Zumindest körperlich stellt er jetzt keine Bedrohung mehr für uns dar. Ansonsten … Viel geredet haben wir noch nicht mit ihm."

„Weiß Jake schon Bescheid?", fragte Claire.

„Ja. Sherry hat es ihm erzählt", erklärte Jill.

„Und Wesker? Weiß er …?"

„Nein, noch nicht", sagte Chris. „Die meiste Zeit war er ohnehin bewusstlos. Und wir haben beschlossen, dass er noch nichts von Jake wissen soll. Es reicht, dass Jake die Wahrheit kennt. Sherry hat mit Jake gesprochen und ihm von seinem Vater erzählt. Sie war es auch, die Wesker in Slowenien gefunden hat. Sie hat ihn dazu gebracht, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten. Wir haben sie vorhin zu ihm reingeschickt, um mit ihm zu reden. Momentan ist sie unsere einzige Verbindung zu ihm."

„Und wie ist Wesker so drauf?", wollte Claire wissen. „Weiß er, was passiert ist? Weiß er, dass er durch deine Hand gestorben ist?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie viel ihm wirklich klar geworden ist", meinte Chris, „aber er weiß, dass wir seinen Plan vereitelt und ihn getötet haben bzw. dass er die letzten 14 Jahre tot war."

„OK", sagte Claire. „Wie geht ihr mit der Situation um? Wisst ihr schon, wie es weitergehen soll? Ich meine, die Regierung wird Wesker doch …"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben keinen Plan. Nur so viel: Er bleibt erst mal hier. Wir wollen die Sache möglichst unter der Decke halten. Hunnigan hält die Sache unter Verschluss. Die Behörden sind noch nicht informiert worden."

„Wesker ist irgendwie komisch drauf", sagte Jill nachdenklich. „Ich glaube, er kommt nicht ganz klar."

„Irgendwie verständlich", meinte Claire achselzuckend. „Nach 14 Jahren kehrt er von den Toten zurück und stellt fest, dass die Welt ohne ihn weitergegangen ist und sein grandioser Plan gescheitert ist. Wie würdet ihr euch an seiner Stelle fühlen? Wie geht es Piers?"

„Er ist OK, bis auf seine Mutation. Rebecca hat keine Ahnung, wie sie ihn wieder hinkriegen soll."

Chris' Handy vibrierte. „Wir unterhalten uns später. Ich muss kurz weg."

* * *

„Agent Birkin?"

„Ms. Chambers?" Rebecca kam auf Sherry zu, die gerade auf dem Weg zu Jake war.

„Tut mir leid, das ist mir wirklich peinlich, aber mir ist bei der Analyse Ihrer Blutprobe wohl ein Fehler unterlaufen." Die Ärztin errötete. „Dürfte ich Ihnen wohl nochmal Blut abnehmen?

„Natürlich, kein Problem", sagte Sherry.

„Sorry wegen der Umstände, Agent Birkin", sagte Rebecca verlegen. „Ich habe die Sachen hier, wir können es gleich hier machen."

„Schon, OK."

* * *

Natalia traf Chris im Foyer des Gebäudes, wo sie auf einem Sofa für Besucher wartete. Sobald er aus dem Aufzug trat, sprang sie auf und eilte auf ihn zu.

Wie immer, wenn sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit trafen, umarmten oder küssten sie sich nicht, um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Chris war nicht begeistert von Natalias Besuch bei seiner Arbeitsstelle, doch er wusste, dass seine Freundin ungemein stur sein konnte. Sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu kommen und Chris hätte ihr ihren Plan nicht ausreden können.

„Hi", sagte sie.

„Hey, du hättest wirklich nicht kommen brauchen."

„Ach, vergiss es. Die Vorlesung kommt auch mal ohne mich aus", meinte Natalia. „Du brauchst mich viel eher."

Sie stiegen gemeinsam in den Aufzug und fuhren nach oben.

„Du kannst in Barrys altem Büro warten, dann sehen dich die anderen nicht. Das Zimmer ist am Ende des Flurs. Ich komm dann gleich zu dir."

„Alles klar. Wo ist Wesker?"

„Unten im Labor."

Sie trennten sich vor Barrys altem Büro. Chris ging zu Jill und Claire zurück, um ihnen Bescheid zu sagen, dass er ein wichtiges Gespräch führen wollte, während Natalia wartete. Als er fünf Minuten später zu ihr wollte, war sie verschwunden. Er hatte so einen Verdacht, wo er sie finden würde. Auf das, was ihn allerdings unten im Labor erwartete, hätte er jedoch gut und gerne verzichten können. Zum zweiten Mal in kurzer Zeit wurde sein Leben, das er so mühevoll aufgebaut hatte, in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert.

* * *

Ada hatte sich vorübergehend ein Hotelzimmer genommen. Leon traf sie in der Hotelbar, wo er ihr einen Drink spendierte.

„Wie geht es Helena? Ich habe gesehen, dass sie verletzt war."

„Die hat schon Schlimmeres überstanden", sagte Leon. „Die ist bald wieder auf dem Damm."

„Krasse Sache, dass Wesker zurück ist, oder?", sagte Ada.

„Ja. Darauf hätte ich gerne verzichtet", sagte Leon bitter und nahm einen Schluck seines Getränks. „Mich beschäftigt aber vielmehr die Sache mit Simmons. Hast du gewusst, dass er eine Familie hatte? Ich habe die Fotos gesehen, die Sherry mitgebracht hat. Das war eindeutig."

„Ich wusste es nicht sicher", sagte Ada ernst, „Als wir zusammengearbeitet haben, erwähnte Derek einmal, dass er einen Sohn hat, aber eine Frau erwähnte er nie. Er sprach immer so darüber, als läge das in einer weit, weit entfernten Vergangenheit. Ich wusste nicht, dass er eine Familie hatte. Und ich wusste auch nicht, dass er den C-Virus entwickelt hat, um seinem Sohn zu helfen."

„Das hätte ich auch nicht erwartet", sagte Leon. „Das stellt die Ereignisse von vor zehn Jahren in einem völlig anderen Licht dar. Was ist da passiert? Und warum ist alles so aus dem Ruder gelaufen? Was ist mit den Kindern passiert, mit Raphael und Amanda? Und mit Simmons' Frau?"

„Ich kann ein paar Recherchen anstellen, wenn du möchtest", bot Ada an. „Vielleicht hilft euch das bei dem Fall."

„Das würdest du tun?"

„Ja, ich bin neugierig geworden", sagte Ada und lächelte. „Dereks Vergangenheit interessiert mich. Ich dachte, ich würde ihn kennen, aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. Die perfekte Gelegenheit, mal ein bisschen nach Informationen zu graben."

„Halte mich auf dem Laufenden."

* * *

Man hatte ihm etwas zu essen und zu trinken angeboten, doch Wesker hatte alles abgelehnt. Er stand immer noch am Fenster und sah hinunter auf die Straße. Er fühlte Leere in sich. Die Menschen, die er unten sah, bedeuteten ihm nichts mehr. Es bedeutete ihm nichts mehr, dass er verloren hatte. Es bedeutete ihm auch nichts mehr, dass er in diesem Labor bei der B.S.A.A. war, dass Chris, Jill und die anderen hier waren und dass er nichts mehr hatte. Ihm war alles gleichgültig.

Rebecca Chambers hatte ihn untersucht, er hatte alles wortlos über sich ergehen lassen. Als jetzt die Tür erneut aufging, rechnete er damit, dass Rebecca zurückkommen würde. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass eine junge, schwarzhaarige Frau das Labor betreten würde.

„Albert …", raunte sie.

Wesker wandte sich in ihre Richtung. Die junge Frau hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, das sie zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte. Sie war groß und schlank und trug Jeans und eine Winterjacke. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte. Sie schien überglücklich zu sein, so als hätte sie nach einer sehr langen Zeit einen guten Freund wiedergetroffen. Sie sah ihn sehnsüchtig an, so als kannte sie ihn von früher. Wesker hatte sie noch nie gesehen und sie kümmerte ihn auch nicht. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben.

„Albert, du lebst", sagte sie. „Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen. Du hast mir so gefehlt."

„Ich kenne Sie nicht", sagte Albert kalt. Seine Stimme hatte kaum Kraft. Das Reden kostete ihn Überwindung. „Verschwinden Sie."

„Albert, bitte, hör mir zu. Ich bin's, Alex", sagte die junge Frau.

 _Alex?_ Diesen Namen hatte er sehr lange nicht mehr gehört. Wesker betrachtete die junge Frau. Er war verwirrt. Die Alex, die er kannte, war älter und sah anders aus.

„Ich weiß, ich sehe anders aus", sagte die junge Frau, die behauptete, Alex zu sein. „Ich erzähle dir irgendwann alles. Du musst mir jetzt einfach glauben. Ich bin es, deine Schwester."

„Wer auch immer Sie sind, Sie sind nicht Alex", sagte Wesker, der sich bedroht fühlte. Er wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Was für Spielchen spielte die B.S.A.A. mit ihm?

Die junge Frau trat auf ihn zu. „Bleib weg von mir, Mädchen."

„Albert, bitte, hör mir zu. Erinnerst du dich an den Abend, Weihnachten 91, als wir bei Spencer waren? Als das Foto von uns geschossen wurde? Spencer hat ein Gemälde von uns anfertigen lassen."

„Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte Wesker. Er erinnerte sich an den Abend. Wenn man von Spencers Butler Patrick absah, hatten nur er, Spencer und Alex von dem Abend gewusst. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor?

„Weißt du noch das Geschäftsessen? Spencer wollte, dass wir beide hingehen, aber wir wollten eigentlich nicht. Ich habe dir damals meinen Freund vorgestellt und du hast mir deine Freundin vorgestellt. Wir hatten uns eine Ewigkeit nicht gesehen und …"

„Stopp! Hör auf!", flehte Wesker. Sein Kopf begann wieder zu dröhnen. Er wich zurück an die Wand, seine Hände krallten sich in seine Haare.

„Ich bin es, Alex."

„Was ist hier los? Natalia?" Chris war in der Tür erschienen. Entsetzt starrte er auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot. Wesker wollte niemanden sehen, erst recht nicht Chris Redfield, und er wollte auch nichts hören. Er wollte einfach nur allein sein.

Die junge Frau, die sich als Alex ausgegeben hatte, wandte sich mit einem Lächeln zu Chris und sagte: „Es ist wohl an der Zeit, Chris."

* * *

Chris' Hände und Knie zitterten und sein Herz raste so schnell, als wäre er eben alle Treppen des Gebäudes einmal rauf und runter gelaufen. Er war froh, dass Jill neben ihm stand und ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm legte.

Natalia stand vor ihnen. Chris, Jill, Claire, Leon, Rebecca, Helena – sie alle waren versammelt. Ihre Blicke waren auf die junge Frau gerichtet, die sie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen musterte.

„So spontan wollte ich es eigentlich nicht verkünden", sagte Natalia, „doch Alberts Rückkehr hat die Dinge ein wenig verändert. Im Grunde genommen macht es keinen Unterschied, ob ihr es jetzt oder irgendwann später erfahrt. Ich habe die Geheimniskrämerei nämlich satt und möchte endlich reinen Tisch machen."

„Natalia, von was sprichst du?", fragte Claire, die genauso verwirrt war wie die anderen.

„Ich bin nicht Natalia, Claire", sagte die junge Frau. „Das bin ich schon seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr."

„Wer bist du?", fragte Chris. Seine eigene Stimme hörte sich fremd in seinen Ohren an, als spräche er zu sich selbst aus weiter Ferne.

„Mein Name ist Alex Wesker."

Entsetzen trat auf ihre Gesichter. Chris hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, seine Beine könnten sein Gewicht nicht mehr tragen. Er musste sich setzen. Eine innere Leere hatte ihn plötzlich erfasst.

„Du lügst doch!", entgegnete Claire. „Alex Wesker ist tot."

„Das ist wohl wahr, aber nur in ihrem alten Körper", erklärte Natalia. „Sechs Monate vor meinem Tod pflanzte ich mein eigenes Bewusstsein mithilfe einer Maschine, die ich entwickelt hatte, in Natalias Körper. Dieses Bewusstsein wurde mit der Zeit aktiviert und übernahm Natalias Geist. Sie ist schon lange nicht mehr da. Stattdessen hattet ihr mit mir das Vergnügen."

Chris wurde schlecht. Die Übelkeit, die ihn übermannte, war so stark, dass er dachte, er müsste sich übergeben. Er hatte einen bitteren Geschmack nach Galle im Mund. Es passte plötzlich alles zusammen.

„Du lügst doch!" Claire schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, liebe Claire, ich muss dich leider enttäuschen", sagte Natalia, die den Kopf schief gelegt hatte, so als spräche sie mitleidig mit einem kleinen Kind, und auf einmal klang sie mit ihrer herablassenden Art schrecklich nach Alex Wesker. „Ich habe euch an der Nase herum geführt. Ich habe meine Rolle all die Jahre sehr gut gespielt. Aber nun ist es an der Zeit, dass ihr die Wahrheit erfahrt. Natalia ist tot und ich bin Alex Wesker."

„Das darf nicht wahr sein", flüsterte Leon.

Claire schüttelte den Kopf. Auf ihrem Gesicht war genau zu erkennen, dass sie das alles für einen schlechten Witz hielt.

„Wenn wir schon mal bei der Wahrheit sind, Chris", alle Köpfe wandten sich in Chris' Richtung, als Natalia seinen Namen erwähnte, „wollen wir nicht noch ein kleines Geheimnis lüften?"

„Chris, von was spricht sie?", fragte Jill.

Unter den Blicken seiner Freunde und seiner Schwester fühlte sich Chris in die Ecke gedrängt. Zu seiner Übelkeit gesellten sich nun Wut und Verachtung für die junge Frau, die so arrogant auf ihn herabblickte.

„Chris und ich haben seit zwei Jahren eine heimliche Beziehung miteinander", verkündete Natalia mit einem herablassenden Grinsen. „Natürlich denkt Chris, dass er mit Natalia zusammen ist. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er sich mit einer Wesker eingelassen hat."

„Chris!" Claire und Jill waren entsetzt. „Das ist doch alles ein schlechter Scherz. Chris, sag, dass das nicht wahr ist! Sag, dass sie lügt!"

„Chris, sag ihnen die Wahrheit", spottete Natalia oder Alex oder wer auch immer die junge Frau war.

Chris atmete tief durch. „Es stimmt." Er erhob sich. „Natalia und ich sind seit zwei Jahren zusammen. Wir wussten noch nicht, wann wir euch von unserer Beziehung erzählen würden."

„Sie ist die junge Frau, von der du mir im Flugzeug erzählt hast", schlussfolgerte Leon.

Chris nickte zur Antwort. „Es tut mir leid. Wir wollten es in absehbarer Zeit offiziell machen. Ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich es euch sagen sollte. Aber jetzt hat sich das ja ohnehin erübrigt." Viel Bitterkeit lag in seiner Stimme. Er fühlte sich verhöhnt, erniedrigt und auf die schlimmstmögliche Art gedemütigt. Und er war in seinen Gefühlen verletzt worden. So tief, er hatte nicht geahnt, dass er überhaupt so tief verletzt werden konnte.

Die vergangenen zwei Jahre liefen wie ein Film vor seinem geistigen Auge ab. Er erinnerte sich an all die schönen Momente, die er mit Natalia erlebt hatte. Ihre Unternehmungen, ihre Gespräche, Geburtstage, gemeinsame Abendessen. Beim Gedanken, an die gemeinsamen Nächte, zog sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Die junge Frau, die in ihm eine Leidenschaft und Gefühle hervorgerufen hatte, die er vor ihr nicht gekannte hatte, und mit der er sich eine Zukunft aufbauen wollte, war eine eiskalte Betrügerin, die ihn nur benutzt hatte.

Jetzt, da er die Wahrheit wusste, war er nicht mehr sonderlich überrascht, dass Natalia in Wirklichkeit Alex Wesker war. Ihr Studium der Biotechnologie, in dem sie sich mit Viren beschäftigen konnte, ihre Vorliebe für die Bücher von Franz Kafka, ihre Erfahrung im Schlafzimmer und im Alltag, die eher zu einer erwachsenen, reifen Frau passten als zu einem 20-jährigen, jungen Mädchen passte, ihre Art zu Reden, mit der sie es so geschickt verstand, ihn zu manipulieren. Die Zeichen waren da gewesen und er hatte sie einfach ignoriert. Er hatte sie nicht sehen wollen. Er hatte ihre Spielchen mitgespielt. Eine Welle von Selbsthass überrollte Chris, dass er dachte, er würde innerlich brennen.

„Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!", schimpfte Claire und verließ eilig den Raum. Wahrscheinlich brauchte sie frische Luft und Chris konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Er schritt selbst zum Fenster, riss es mit zittrigen Händen auf und atmete die kalte Winterluft ein, die von draußen hereinströmte, um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

„Chris, es tut mir so leid", raunte Jill und strich ihm über den Rücken. Sie gab den anderen ein Zeichen, dass sie ihr aus dem Raum folgen sollten, sodass Chris und Alex allein waren.

Chris konnte die junge Frau, die mit ihm Tisch und Bett geteilt hatte, die unter ihm gestöhnt hatte, mit der er die schönste Zeit seines Lebens verbracht hatte, nicht mehr ansehen. Er verspürte nur noch Abscheu.

„Chris …", sagte Alex Wesker, doch Chris unterbrach sie sofort. Er wollte nicht mal mehr ihre Stimme hören.

„Natalia oder Alex oder wer auch immer du bist", sagte er leise, aber bedrohlich, „geh mir aus den Augen. Verschwinde, sonst … weiß ich nicht, was passieren wird."

Er spürte ihren Blick auf ihm. „Ich will dich nie wieder sehen, hast du verstanden? Verschwinde einfach."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte sich Alex um und verließ den Raum. Chris blieb mit seinem Kummer und seinem Schmerz allein.

* * *

Der Einzige, der von Natalias Offenbarung nicht überrascht war, war Jake. „Ich weiß es schon eine ganze Weile, Chris", sagte er peinlich berührt.

„Wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt, Jake?!", fragte Jill und sie konnte ihre Wut dabei nicht ganz verbergen.

„Sie hat mich schwören lassen, es nicht zu tun. Sie wollte es euch im richtigen Moment selbst erzählen", erklärte Jake.

„Seit wann, Jake?", fragte Chris. „Seit wann?"

„Seit ungefähr vier Jahren", sagte Jake. „Ich war damals hier in New York, weil ich doch mit dir reden wollte." Er deutete auf Chris. „Ich habe mir ein Hotelzimmer genommen. Da stand sie plötzlich vor meiner Tür und hat sich als meine Tante vorgestellt, Alex Wesker. Ich war erst mal völlig perplex. Ich hielt sie für verrückt. Ich wusste ja, dass diese Natalia Burtons Tochter ist. Ich dachte, die spinnt und wollte ihr die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen."

„Aber?"

„Sie wusste eine Menge über meinen Vater, Dinge, die nur jemand wissen konnte, der ihn wirklich gut gekannt hat. Ich habe mich dann ein paar Mal mit ihr getroffen und wir haben über Dad gesprochen. Sie konnte mir noch ganz andere Sachen erzählen als du Chris. Ich wusste, dass sie mich nicht angelogen hat. Zu wissen, das da jemand ist, den ich jederzeit etwas über meinen Dad fragen konnte, hat mir sehr gut getan."

Chris nickte. Er hatte Verständnis für Jake. An seiner Stelle hätte er vermutlich auch nicht anders gehandelt.

„Wir haben diesen Deal gemacht", fuhr Jake fort. „Ich sollte für Alex die Dinge erledigen, die sie nicht selbst erledigen konnte und sie würde mir als Gegenleistung etwas über Wesker erzählen. Ich habe ihre Aufträge erledigt und sie hat mich dafür bezahlt. Und sonst haben wir uns nur unterhalten. Als sie mir alles gesagt hatte und sie mich nicht mehr gebraucht hat, sind wir so verblieben, dass ich ihr Geheimnis bewahre. Ich habe mich an die Abmachung gehalten."

„Woher wusste sie denn überhaupt, dass es dich gibt, Jake, und dass du Albert Weskers Sohn bist?", fragte Claire.

Chris hätte sich in diesem Moment für seine eigene Dummheit ohrfeigen können. „Ich schätze, sie wird es irgendwann mal Zuhause oder hier bei der B.S.A.A. mitbekommen haben. Vielleicht hat sie uns belauscht oder sich Zugriff auf unsere Computer verschafft. Da sie ja kein Teenager, sondern Alex Wesker war, wird das ein Leichtes für sie gewesen sein."

„Sorry, dass ich nicht …", sagte Jake schuldbewusst, doch Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Jake. Wenn sich jemand Vorwürfe machen sollte, dann ich", sagte er dann. „Ich war ein dämlicher Idiot. Ich … Ich hätte es … merken müssen."

„Chris, du hättest nichts mit ihr anfangen dürfen! Ich kann das gar nicht glauben, dass du dich darauf eingelassen hast", meinte Claire und sah ihren Bruder streng an. „Sie ist Barrys Tochter! Denk mal an den Altersunterschied zwischen euch!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich bin da so reingerutscht und wir waren …" Er wollte die Worte, die ihm gerade durch den Kopf gegangen waren, nicht aussprechen. Er wollte das Wort glücklich nicht in den Mund nehmen.

„Weiß Barry es?", fragte Jill.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Chris sofort. „Wir haben es vor allen geheimgehalten. Wenn wir uns getroffen haben, dann immer nur bei mir oder an Orten, wo uns sicher niemand von euch sehen würde."

„Wie lang geht das schon?"

„Seit zwei Jahren sind wir zusammen", erklärte Chris. „Wir haben uns bei Barry kennengelernt. Natalia war damals 18 geworden und hatte gerade die High School abgeschlossen. Wir sind ins Gespräch gekommen und als sie dann wegen des Colleges von Zuhause ausgezogen ist, haben wir angefangen uns zu treffen. So ist das entstanden."

„Und du hast in der ganzen Zeit nie gemerkt, wer sie wirklich ist, Chris?" Skepsis und Unverständnis stand seiner Schwester ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wie blind warst du denn? Du musst doch merken, ob du eine 20-jährige vor dir hast oder eine erwachsene Frau im mittleren Lebensalter!"

„Ich weiß, Claire, ich weiß. Ich habe es nicht gesehen, OK? Es bringt jetzt nichts mehr, über das Hätte und Könnte zu diskutieren. Sie hat mich getäuscht, sie hat uns alle getäuscht. Du könntest genauso gut Barry fragen, warum er jahrelang nicht gemerkt hat, dass seine Tochter nicht seine Tochter ist."

Betretenes Schweigen entstand in der Runde.

„Wie zum Teufel soll es jetzt weitergehen?", fragte Jill. „Albert Wesker ist wieder da und seine Schwester ist es auch wieder. Beide Wesker, die wir eigentlich vernichtet hatten, sind zurück. Was machen wir?"

Keiner wusste darauf eine Antwort.

„Was willst du tun, Jake?", fragte Chris.

„Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer", meinte Jake. „Ich will mir Wesker auf jeden Fall mal anschauen, aber … Ich …"

Chris verstand Jake sehr gut. Vor zehn Jahren hatte der junge Söldner, der ohne Vater aufgewachsen war, erfahren müssen, dass Albert Wesker, ein weltweit gesuchter Bioterrorist, der versucht hatte, die Welt zu zerstören, sein biologischer Vater war. Als ob diese Nachricht nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, musste er dann auch noch erfahren, dass sein Vater tot war und er keine Möglichkeit mehr haben würde, Antworten auf die quälenden Fragen zu bekommen, die ihn sein ganzes Leben lang umgetrieben hatten. Er und Chris hatten sich oft über Wesker unterhalten – Chris hatte Jake alles erzählt, was er wusste – und Jake hatte sich mit seiner Herkunft und der Situation ausgesöhnt. Chris hatte auch den Eindruck, dass Jake akzeptiert hatte, wer er war und dass er seinen Vater nie kennenlernen würde. Er hatte Zuversicht im Leben gewonnen und sich neue Aufgaben gesucht. Es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Ironie, dass Alex Wesker wahrscheinlich auch dazu beigetragen hatte, dass Jake mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen hatte. Und nun, nach zehn Jahren, tauchte sein toter Vater auf einmal auf und brachte Jakes Leben völlig durcheinander.

„Sherry hat ihm doch nicht die Wahrheit erzählt, oder?"

„Nein, Jake, hat sie nicht. Wir wollen damit noch warten."

„Ich muss nachdenken", sagte Jake. „Wesker war für mich erledigt. Und jetzt …"

„Lass dir Zeit, Jake", sagte Chris. „Wir haben keine Eile."

* * *

Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, machte sich Chris auf die Suche nach Natalia respektive Alex. Er hatte so einen Verdacht, dass er sie unten im Labor bei Albert Wesker finden würde und tatsächlich sollte er nicht enttäuscht werden. Alex stand vor dem Labor, in dem Wesker vorübergehend untergebracht war und beobachtete ihren Bruder durch die Glasscheibe.

Wesker saß regungslos und mit gesenktem Kopf auf der Liege und starrte nach unten auf den Boden. Rebecca war erneut bei ihm, um sich seine verletzte Hand anzusehen.

Als Chris Natalia erblickte, zog sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Er spürte sehr viel Wut in sich. Die Dinge, die er vorhin zu Alex gesagt hatte, hatte er ernst gemeint. Er wünschte sich wirklich, dass sie einfach aus seinem Leben verschwinden möge. Er wollte sie nie wieder sehen und am liebsten hätte er die vergangenen zwei Jahre einfach nur aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen. Und doch stand er jetzt nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt. Er hatte sie gesucht, er war mit der Absicht zu ihr gekommen, mit ihr zu reden.

Er wusste, warum er so wütend war. Einerseits, weil er so dumm gewesen war und die Wahrheit nicht hatte erkennen wollen. Andererseits weil er verletzt worden war. Alex hatte ihm zwei Jahre lang etwas vorgegaukelt, ihn ausgenutzt und mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt. Sie hatte ihn belogen und betrogen und wer weiß, was für Pläne sie noch mit ihm gehabt hatte.

Für Chris war klar, dass ihre Beziehung beendet war. Jetzt, da er die Wahrheit kannte, war es für ihn unmöglich, weiter mit Alex zusammen zu sein. Schon der Gedanke, wieder mit ihr in seiner Wohnung zu sein, neben ihr im Bett zu liegen, sie zu berühren, rief nur Abscheu bei ihm hervor. Er wollte die Frau, mit der er zwei Jahre seines Leben verbracht hatte und mit der er über eine Zukunft nachgedacht hatte, einfach nur so weit wie möglich von sich weg wissen. Aber zuerst wollte er ein paar Antworten. Er wollte die bittere Wahrheit aus Alex' Mund hören. Er wollte das Warum erfahren. Er wollte eine Antwort auf die eine Frage, die ihn so sehr quälte.

Alex hatte ihn bemerkt, aber sie drehte den Kopf nicht in seine Richtung, als er sich näherte.

„Ich bin eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst", sagte sie, „und doch bist du hier, Chris. Warum?"

„Ich will Antworten", sagte Chris bestimmt.

„Dachte ich mir schon. Gehen wir da rüber."

Sie betraten ein leeres Büro, wo sie ungestört reden konnten. Alex trat ans Fenster, sodass sie mit dem Rücken zu Chris stand.

„Was willst du wissen, Chris?"

„Warum das alles."

„Gut." Sie holte einmal tief Luft. „Chris, als ich vor ungefähr acht Jahren in diesem Körper erwacht bin, war ich nur von einem Gedanken beseelt: Rache. Rache für Alberts Tod und Rache dafür, dass deine Schwester und Barry meine Pläne vereitelt haben. Ich wollte euch leiden sehen, jeden einzelnen von euch. Und dann wollte ich euch nacheinander einen qualvollen Tod bescheren und endlich meine Pläne verwirklichen", sagte Alex. „Jedoch …"

„Jedoch?", fragte Chris.

„Ich konnte es nicht", sagte Alex und ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Sie drehte sich langsam zu Chris um. „Und ich wollte es nicht mehr."

Diese Worte erstaunten Chris und er sah Alex verwundert an.

„Du wolltest dich nicht mehr rächen?"

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Ich habe im Laufe der Zeit etwas gemerkt", fuhr Alex fort. Sie lächelte. „Chris, ich hatte zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben eine richtige Familie, die mich liebte. So etwas kannte ich nicht. Ich war ein ganzes normales Mädchen. Ich hatte plötzlich die Kindheit, die ich unter Spencer nie gehabt hatte. Ich bin mit Gleichaltrigen auf eine ganz normale Schule gegangen, ich hatte Freunde, bin abends ausgegangen, war ein ganz normaler Teenager. Und jetzt studiere ich wie jeder andere auch. Ich habe hier bei euch alles kennengelernt, was ich in meinem früheren Leben nicht erleben durfte. Die Geborgenheit eines liebevollen Zuhauses, Freundschaft, eine wunderbare Beziehung."

Chris konnte nichts sagen. In seinem Hals steckte ein Kloß.

„Ich habe diese Beziehung mit dir angefangen, Chris, weil ich dich anders als Albert dort treffen wollte, wo es richtig wehtut: im Herzen. Die Beziehung gehörte zum Plan und war Teil meiner Rache. Zu anfangs."

Sie sprach für einen Moment nicht weiter, sondern sah gedankenverloren in die Ferne. Chris hätte zu gern gewusst, was sie dachte.

„Doch im Laufe der Zeit", fuhr Alex fort und sah Chris jetzt wieder direkt an, „merkte ich, dass ich unsere Beziehung genoss. Ich war gern mit dir zusammen. Ich wollte dich nicht mehr verletzen und in genau diesem Moment beschloss ich, dass ich die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen wollte. Ich wollte das, was ich gewonnen hatte, nicht mehr verlieren. Denn ich wusste, wenn du eines Tages die Wahrheit über mich herausfindest, der Rache damit Genüge getan wäre. Belassen wir es dabei, Chris. Ich bedauere, dass es so zwischen uns ausgehen musste, aber es war klar, dass dieser Tag irgendwann kommen würde. Leb wohl."

Sie schritt an Chris vorbei und verließ den Raum. Chris war unfähig, etwas zu tun. Eine schiere Ewigkeit stand er auf derselben Stelle und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Alex' Worte hatten ihn tief getroffen. Mit solchen Antworten hatte er nicht gerechnet. Weder Alex noch Chris hatten bemerkt, dass ihre Unterhaltung über den Flur auf die andere Seite gedrungen waren und Albert Wesker jedes Wort mitgehört hatte.

* * *

Es war vor ungefähr acht Jahren gewesen. Natalia hatte schon einige Jahre bei ihrer Adoptivfamilie gelebt. Polly, Barry Burtons, jüngste Tochter war von Zuhause ausgezogen, um aufs College zu gehen und Natalia hatte ihr beim Packen geholfen. Gerade als sie mit einem schweren Umzugskarton die Treppe nach unten zum Auto gehen wollte, war sie gestolpert und gestürzt. Die Kiste war ihr aus den Händen geglitten und sie selbst war die Stufen nach unten gerollt und hatte sich den Kopf an der Wand angeschlagen. Sie hatte eine so heftige Gehirnerschütterung erlitten, dass sie das Bewusstsein für mehrere Stunden verloren hatte. Barry und Kathy hatten sie sofort ins Krankenhaus gefahren.

Dort war Alex Wesker zum ersten Mal in ihrem neuen Körper aufgewacht. Die Kopie ihres selbst, die sie in den Körper des Mädchens gepflanzt hatte, war endlich stark genug geworden, um Natalias Bewusstsein zu übernehmen. Fortan war sie endlich wieder Alex.

Die Heimlichtuerei war schwierig gewesen. Es war nicht leicht, als 55-jährige einen Teenager zu spielen. Die Burtons hatten bemerkt, dass sie sich verändert hatte, doch niemand hatte je Verdacht geschöpft, dass Alex Wesker zurückgekehrt war.

Die Überprüfung ihrer Finanzen war das erste, das Alex in Angriff genommen hatte, nachdem sie erwacht war. Sie hatte ihre alten Konten und Fonds, die sie zum Glück so versteckt hatte, dass weder TerraSave, noch die B.S.A.A. noch sonst jemand sie finden konnte, reaktiviert und ihr Vermögen vermehrt. Was sie als Minderjährige nicht selbst hatte erledigen können, hatte sie Jake Muller machen lassen, auf den sie zufällig aufmerksam geworden war, als sie sich einmal Zutritt zu Barrys Computer bei der B.S.A.A. verschafft hatte.

Sie mochte den Jungen und hatte sich sofort für ihn verantwortlich gefühlt. Sie hatte sich sofort in ihre Rolle als Tante eingefunden, auch wenn es eine Weile gebraucht hatte, bis Jake ihr wirklich vertraut hatte. Sie hatten sich heimlich getroffen und über Albert gesprochen. Jake hatte förmlich nach Antworten gelechzt und Alex hatte ihm alles über seinen Vater erzählt, was er wissen wollte. Es hatte sie mit Stolz erfüllt, Alberts Sohn kennenlernen zu dürfen. Er war ein großartiger Junge und sein Schicksal hatte Alex sehr bewegt.

Ihr ursprünglicher Plan war gewesen, ihre finanziellen Ressourcen zu mehren und schließlich ihre Arbeit am T-Phobos-Virus wieder aufzunehmen. Sie hatte ihre Pläne aber verworfen. Chris Redfield zu verführen, war ihr als idealer Weg erschienen, sich und ihren Bruder zu rächen. Sie hatte nicht damit rechnen können, dass ihr die Burtons, ihr neues Leben, ihr Neffe und Chris tatsächlich so ans Herz wachsen sollten, dass sie beschloss, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und das Geschenk ihres neuen Lebens in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

Alex fühlte sich jetzt, nachdem sie die Wahrheit ausgesprochen hatte, erleichtert. Erleichtert, dass die Geheimniskrämerei endlich ein Ende hatte. Und doch fühlte sie auch so etwas wie Traurigkeit in sich, weil sie wusste, dass ihre Beziehung mit Chris zu Ende war. Sie brauchte sich keine Hoffnung auf eine Versöhnung zu machen. Der Vertrauensbruch war zu groß gewesen.

Nachdem sie Chris in dem Büro zurückgelassen hatte, wollte sie eigentlich zurück zur Uni fahren, doch ihren Plan musste sie vorerst hinten anstellen. Auf dem Weg nach unten in die Eingangshalle überfiel sie wieder die Müdigkeit, die sie schon die letzten Tage immer wieder gespürt hatte. Dazu gesellte sich erneut die Übelkeit, die sie kürzlich auch schon geplagt hatte.

Alex flüchtete dezent auf die nächste Damentoilette, wo sie sich einen Schwall kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. Die Übelkeit wurde mit einem Mal so unerträglich, dass sich ihre Hände links und rechts an den Rand des Waschbeckens krallten. Sie musste sich übergeben.

Nachdem sie ihre letzte Mahlzeit wieder hochgewürgt hatte, ging es ihr ein bisschen besser, doch die Übelkeit blieb, auch wenn sie nicht mehr ganz so stark war wie noch ein paar Minuten zuvor. Schwer atmend ließ sie sich auf dem niedrigen Heizkörper unter den Fenstern nieder und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Was zum Teufel war mit ihr los? Sie war schrecklich müde und erschöpft und hatte in den letzten Tagen andauernd diese Übelkeit. Jetzt musste sie sich sogar übergeben. Und … Ein Schreck fuhr Alex in die Glieder.

* * *

Chris hatte sich allein in sein Büro zurückgezogen, um nachzudenken. Jill und Claire hatten angeboten, bei ihm zu sein, doch er hatte abgelehnt. Er brauchte Ruhe. Dummerweise wurde ihm diese Ruhe nicht gegönnt. Er hatte es gerade geschafft, sich ein Glas Wasser einzuschenken, als sein Telefon klingelte. Rebecca war dran.

„Chris, du musst unbedingt mal ins Labor kommen!", sagte die Ärztin völlig aufgelöst.

„Was ist los?"

„Wesker."

Chris brauchte keine weiteren Erklärungen. Er legte auf und benachrichtigte sofort Jill und Claire.

* * *

Sie brauchte unbedingt Gewissheit. In Alex' Kopf war nur noch Platz für einen Gedanken. Bis sie im Labor ankam, war ihr schon wieder so schlecht, dass sie erbrechen musste. Sie war bleich wie ein Gespenst und fühlte sich miserabel. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr und sie musste unbedingt herausfinden, was. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sich der Verdacht, der sich in den letzten Minuten in ihre Gedanken geschlichen hatte, nicht bestätigen würde. Sie war noch nie innerlich so aufgewühlt gewesen wie jetzt in diesem Moment. Gewissheit – das Wort wiederholte sich wie ein Mantra in ihrem Kopf.

* * *

„Was ist los, Rebecca?", wollte Chris wissen, als er vor dem Labor ankam.

„Mit Wesker stimmt irgendetwas nicht." Rebecca deutete durch die offene Tür nach drinnen. Wesker saß auf dem Boden in einer Ecke des Raumes und starrte ins Leere.

„Er rührt sich nicht mehr und reagiert auch nicht mehr."

„Was ist da passiert?", fragte Claire leise.

Chris und Jill betraten vorsichtig das Labor und näherten sich ihrem ehemaligen Captain. Sie waren auf der Hut, denn sie wussten, wie unberechenbar Wesker sein konnte. Claire blieb mit Rebecca in der Tür stehen.

„Chris, was ist mit Wesker los?", fragte Jill besorgt.

Chris ging vor Wesker in die Hocke und machte eine winkende Handbewegung vor dessen Gesicht, doch er reagierte nicht. Selbst als Chris direkt vor seinen Augen mehrmals mit den Fingern schnippte, passierte nichts. Wesker schien weder Jills noch Chris' Anwesenheit wahrzunehmen.

„Wesker? Albert!" Chris berührte Wesker vorsichtig an der Schulter, aber nichts geschah. Ihr ehemaliger Captain saß nur regungslos da und starrte ohne zu blinzeln ins Nichts. Seine Augen, sonst immer wachsam, waren nur ausdruckslos und leer. Er zeigte keinerlei Lebenszeichen mehr.

„Wesker!"

„Chris, das bringt nichts", meinte Rebecca. „Das habe ich alles schon versucht. Der scheint völlig abgeschaltet zu haben."

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Nachdem er aufgewacht war, ging das wie in einer Abwärtsspirale. Er wollte nichts essen, nichts trinken, nichts reden. Am Anfang stand er zumindest noch am Fenster, aber irgendwann saß er nur noch herum. Als ich vorhin bei ihm war, um mir seine Hand anzusehen, hat er kein einziges mehr Wort gesagt. Er konnte sich kaum noch bewegen. Er hat sich danach in die Ecke geschleppt und seitdem sitzt er dort. Völlig apathisch. Ich glaube auch, dass es nicht gut war, dass Sherry und Alex mit ihm gesprochen haben. Das scheint den Prozess nur beschleunigt zu haben."

Chris ergriff Weskers Arm, um ihn sich um die Schulter zu legen, damit er Wesker hochstemmen konnte. Doch Weskers Gliedmaßen schienen völlig erschlafft zu sein. Er war vollkommen bewegungsunfähig geworden. Und zeigte keinerlei Reaktion auf die Berührung. Sein Körper war schwer wie Blei und Chris konnte ihn ohne seine Mithilfe nicht bewegen.

„Chris, vergiss es. Der hat im Kopf abgeschaltet. Dem ist alles gleichgültig", sagte Jill besorgt.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?", fragte Chris, nicht minder besorgt. Er konnte damit umgehen, wenn Wesker physischen Widerstand leistete. Er konnte damit umgehen, mit ihm in eine Auseinandersetzung zu geraten, selbst wenn er dabei schmerzhaft einstecken musste. Doch Chris konnte nicht damit umgehen, dass Wesker keine Reaktion auf ihn zeigte und dass er alles mit sich machen ließ.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

„Er braucht Hilfe, Chris, aber anderer Art", sagte Rebecca ernst.

Jill nickte sofort und holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche. „Ich kenne da jemandem, der ihm helfen kann."

* * *

Alex war so sehr mit ihren Überlegungen beschäftigt, dass ihre Hände zitterten und sie sich selbst kein Blut abnehmen konnte. Verärgert pfefferte sie die Spritze auf die Ablage.

„Natalia, ich meine Alex Wesker, was machen Sie denn hier?"

Alex schrak fürchterlich zusammen, als sie die Stimme von Rebecca Chambers hinter sich hörte. Sie wirbelte herum und stieß dabei einen Behälter von der Ablage, der klirrend auf dem Boden zerbrach.

„Ich, ähm, … Ich wollte mein Blut untersuchen."

„Sie sehen so als, als könnten Sie Hilfe gebrauchen", sagte Rebecca sanft. „Beruhigen Sie sich erst mal. Setzen Sie sich, Alex."

Erleichterung machte sich in Alex breit, als sie sich setzen konnte und Rebecca die Blutabnahme übernahm.

„Sie sehen nicht so gut aus, Alex. Wollten Sie etwas Bestimmtes untersuchen?", fragte Rebecca, während Alex' Blut langsam in ein Röhrchen floss.

„Ja", sagte Alex.

„Was denn? Ich kann das übernehmen, kein Problem. Ich untersuche ja auch gerade nochmal das Blut von Agent Birkin. Sie ist im anderen Labor. Sagen Sie mir nur, was Sie brauchen."

„Ähm …" Alex überlegte. Ihr Blick wanderte durch die Glasscheibe auf den Gang. Im Labor, wo Albert lag, war etwas in Bewegung geraten. Die Tür stand offen. Chris und Jill waren bei Albert gewesen. Chris sprach mit seiner Schwester, während Jill Valentine jemanden anrief. Alle drei sahen besorgt aus und Alex fragte sich, ob etwas mit Albert passiert war.

„Also …" Es war Alex nicht recht, Rebecca die Wahrheit zu sagen. Vielleicht hätte sie einfach zur nächsten Drogerie laufen sollen, dann hätte sie sich den peinlichen Moment ersparen können.

„Also gut", sagte sie schließlich ernst. „Aber ich muss mich auf Ihre Schweigepflicht als Ärztin verlassen können, Rebecca."

Rebecca, im ersten Moment etwas verdutzt, sagte dann: „Natürlich, das ist doch selbstverständlich."

„Also, ich brauche Gewissheit über etwas Bestimmtes." Alex sah Rebecca an. „Ich brauche einen Schwangerschaftstest, Ms. Chambers."

Rebecca sah sie entsetzt an. Eine Stimme ließ die beiden Frauen aufschrecken. „Rebecca, Jill ruft ihre alte …" Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Alex eine Bewegung war. Als sie aufsah, entdeckte sie mit Entsetzen, dass Chris gerade in der Tür erschienen war. Und nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck und seinem abrupt abgebrochenem Satz zu schließen, hatte er genau gehört, was Alex gerade gesagt hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand.

„Chris! Chris, warte!", rief Alex ihm hinterher, doch er ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Heute war nicht ihr Tag, dachte Alex, als sie das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

* * *

Heute war nicht sein Tag. Chris konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Er wollte einfach nur so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Alex Wesker bringen. Zwischen sich und diese furchtbare Frau, die ihn belogen und betrogen hatte. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er eben gehört hatte. War er in einen Albtraum geraten? Erst Albert Weskers Rückkehr, dann die Erkenntnis, dass er mit Alex Wesker zusammengelebt hatte und nun bestand auch noch die Möglichkeit, dass Alex von ihm schwanger war. Wie viele Hiobsbotschaften würde er heute noch ertragen müssen?

* * *

Hoffentlich geht sie gleich dran, schoss es Jill durch den Kopf, nachdem sie die Nummer ihrer alten Therapeutin gewählt hatte und ungeduldig wartete, bis jemand abhob. Es klingelte vier mal und Jill befürchtete schon, dass sich nur der Anrufbeantworter melden würde, doch dann hörte sie die vertraute Stimme von Dr. Svensson.

„Ja, Svensson."

Dr. Martha Svensson war eine Psychotherapeutin, die auf Traumata spezialisiert war. Jill war nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Afrika einige Jahre regelmäßig zu ihr gegangen, um ihre Gefangenschaft bei Wesker zu verarbeiten.

„Hallo, Dr. Svensson, hier ist Jill Valentine."

„Jill, das ist ja eine nette Überraschung. Wir haben uns ja lange nicht gesprochen. Wie geht's Ihnen?"

„Mir geht es sehr gut, danke", sagte Jill.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Jill?"

„Ich, nein, das heißt, die B.S.A.A. braucht ihre Hilfe", erklärte Jill. „Erinnern Sie sich an meine Geschichte und an den Mann, von dem ich Ihnen immer erzählt habe? Albert Wesker?"

„Der hat Sie damals entführt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. 14 Jahre lang dachten wir, dass er tot sei, aber nun ist er doch wieder aufgetaucht. Er ist hier bei der B.S.A.A."

„Rufen Sie deshalb an, Jill, weil sie darüber sprechen wollen?", fragte Dr. Svensson.

„Nein, tatsächlich geht es nicht um mich", sagte Jill. „Es geht um Wesker. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Ihm geht es nicht gut. Wir brauchen dringend Ihre Hilfe."

„Verstehe. Was ist mit ihm los?"

„Wissen wir nicht so genau", sagte Jill. Claire trat zu ihr und hörte das Telefongespräch mit. „Er spricht nicht, er bewegt sich nicht mehr und er reagiert auf nichts mehr. Er sitzt nur da und starrt vor sich hin, als ob er in einer Schockstarre wäre."

„Ist sein Körper steif und verkrampft und heiß?", fragte Dr. Svensson und klang dabei sehr ernst.

„Nein. Sein Körper ist ganz locker, wie erschlafft. Unser Ärztin sagt, sein Herzschlag und sein Puls sind sehr langsam, aber noch normal. Warum fragen Sie, Dr. Svensson?"

„Das ist sehr gut. Dann kann ich das Schlimmste schon mal ausschließen. Anhand dessen, was sie schildern, Jill, habe ich bereits einen Verdacht, was mit ihm los sein könnte", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Ich werde mich gleich auf den Weg zu Ihnen machen. Geben Sie mir bitte noch die Adresse."

* * *

Chris war aus dem Labor gestürmt ohne zu wissen, wohin er ging. Am Gang begegnete er Jill und seiner Schwester, doch er rauschte an ihnen vorbei.

„Chris, Dr. Svensson kommt so schnell sie kann, vorbei", sagte Jill zu Chris, nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, doch er brachte es nicht fertig zu antworten. Er wollte weg. Am besten an die frische Luft. Oder zurück in sein Büro, wo er die Tür hinter sich zuschlagen konnte.

Der bloße Gedanke, dass Alex Wesker von ihm schwanger sein konnte, rief Übelkeit bei ihm hervor. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag hatte er einen bitteren Gallegeschmack im Mund.

Er irrte kopflos den Gang hinunter und rempelte dabei ein paar Leute aus Rebeccas Ärzteteam an.

„Chris!" Jills Schreien bewahrte ihn davor, gegen eine offene Tür zu laufen und sich den Kopf zu stoßen.

„Chris, was ist los?", fragte Jill. „Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Dr. Svensson kommt hier her. Sie schaut sich Wesker mal an."

„Gut", sagte Chris wie mechanisch. Albert Wesker war ihm in diesem Moment so egal wie sonst nichts auf der Welt. Er hatte gerade andere Probleme als seinen ehemaligen S.T.A.R.S.-Captain.

„Können wir reden? Allein?" Plötzlich überkam ihn das Bedürfnis, jemandem zu erzählen, was er gerade im Labor gehört hatte. Von allen Menschen, mit denen er hätte reden können, fiel ihm als erstes Jill ein, seine alte Partnerin. Sie war die einzige, die ihn verstehen konnte und die ihn nicht verurteilen würde. Sich seiner Schwester Claire anzuvertrauen hielt er für keine gute Idee. Da Alex Wesker es gewesen war, die Claire auf die Insel verschleppt hatte, reagierte sie auf das Thema Alex noch emotionaler als die anderen. Und Chris brauchte jetzt jemanden, der einen kühlen Kopf bewahren konnte.

„Ist etwas passiert?"

Er nickte nur, weil sich sein Hals zuschnürte. Sein Herz raste und er hatte plötzlich Schweißausbrüche, obwohl er nur ein paar Schritte auf dem Gang getan hatte. Einen Augenblick später fröstelte er und große Müdigkeit überkam ihn. Er war zu lange auf den Beinen und hatte seine Reserven völlig verbraucht.

„Hey, alles gut", sagte Jill sofort, die gemerkt hatte, dass Not am Mann war. „Komm, wir gehen in mein Büro rauf."

* * *

Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, gaben Chris' Beine schließlich nach und er sank erschöpft auf das Sofa, das in Jills Büro stand. Er zitterte und war klatschnass geschwitzt und doch kroch ein kalter Schauer über seinen Rücken. Er ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Jetzt erzähl mal, Chris. Du bist ja völlig aufgelöst. Was ist los?"

Chris schluckte. „Ich wollte gerade zu Rebecca und ihr erzählen, dass du deine alte Therapeutin herbittest. Als ich in das andere Labor rüber bin, war Natal-, ich meine, Alex bei Rebecca. Rebecca hat ihr Blut abgenommen."

„Und?"

„Alex wollte, dass Rebecca einen Schwangerschaftstest bei ihr durchführt", sagte Chris und begegnete Jills Blick.

„Verstehe", sagte Jill nach einer kurzen Pause und nickte. Sie schwiegen einen Moment. Eine bedrückende und peinliche Stille hatte sich über den Raum gelegt.

Chris fühlte sich entblößt und schuldig. „Ich … fühle mich mies", sagte er. „Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht. Ich bin ein blöder Idiot."

„Nein, Chris."

„Doch."

„Nein, jetzt beruhige dich doch mal."

„Beruhigen?! Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?! Alex Wesker könnte …"

„Ja. Alex könnte schwanger sein. Und, Chris? Ihr hattet auch zwei Jahre etwas miteinander. Da soll so was schon mal vorkommen."

Chris starrte sie an. „Jill, ich …"

„Eine vertrackte Situation, in die du dich da manövriert hast, Chris."

„Ich weiß." Er ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich schon länger den Verdacht, dass du mit jemandem zusammen bist", sagte Jill. „Es tut mir immer noch weh, dass das mit uns nicht geklappt hat, aber ich habe es akzeptiert. Ich habe mich für dich gefreut, dass du jemanden gefunden hast. Du wirktest nämlich sehr glücklich. Wäre nur schön gewesen, wenn du ehrlich mit uns gewesen wärst. Ich weiß, Barry wäre nicht begeistert gewesen, und für uns andere wäre das auch gewöhnungsbedürftig gewesen, aber … Claire und ich haben uns gewünscht, dass du glücklich wirst. Egal mit wem. Ich hätte nur gedacht, du wüsstest, dass du uns vertrauen kannst."

„Ich wollte es euch sagen", sagte Chris, „aber ich wusste nicht wie. Das war nicht so einfach. Und ich konnte ja auch nicht ahnen, dass das Ganze dann so kompliziert wird."

„Wart ihr glücklich?"

„Das dachte ich zumindest", meinte Chris missmutig. „Aber ich dachte ja auch bis vor ein paar Stunden, dass ich mit Natalia zusammen bin." Ihm fielen schlagartig Alex' Worte aus ihrem Gespräch wieder ein und er fühlte sich noch elendiger.

„Du machst dir Vorwürfe, weil du nichts gemerkt hast, oder?", fragte Jill.

„Ja, schon", sagte Chris. „die Kafka-Bücher, ihr Interesse für meine Arbeit, ihre guten Noten, ihr Biotechnologie-Studium. Und sie war nie wie eine junge Frau ihres Alters. Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

„Und wir hätten damals auch wissen müssen, dass Wesker ein Doppelagent für Umbrella ist", sagte Jill. „Weil die Hinweise da waren, aber wir haben es trotzdem nicht gesehen. Sich Vorwüfe zu machen ist eigentlich Quatsch, Chris. Außerdem macht Liebe bekanntlich blind. Denk an Excella. Ihre Gefühle für Albert Wesker haben sie alle Warnsignale in den Wind schlagen lassen."

Chris schnaubte. „Toll, Jill, was willst du mir sagen?"

„Dass du Gefühle für sie hast. Du liebst sie, Chris."

Chris wurde unter Jills Blick unwohl. Hatte sie Recht? Waren seine Gefühle für Natalia so stark?

„Ich habe … Ich habe Natalia geliebt", sagte Chris niedergeschlagen.

„Ja, Chris. Äußerlich vielleicht, aber die Frau, mit der du geredet hast, mit der du etwas unternommen hast, mit der du gelacht hast, mit der du vielleicht über Gott und die Welt diskutiert hast, das war Alex Wesker. Das Aussehen war Natalia, aber Art, Charakter, Persönlichkeit, das war Alex."

Auch wenn Chris es nur ungern zugab, aber Jill hatte in diesem Punkt natürlich Recht.

„Und sie hat dir das gegeben, was du gesucht hast. Und du hast ihr offenbar auch etwas gegeben."

„Sie hat die Beziehung mit mir angefangen, um sich an uns zu rächen. Sie wollte mich so verletzen, wie Albert es nie gekonnt hätte." Er dachte daran, wie Alex ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihre Rachepläne aufgegeben hatte, weil sie ihre Beziehung genossen hatte. Er wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, was er denken oder fühlen sollte.

„Jill, was mache ich, wenn Alex Wesker von mir schwanger ist?", fragte Chris uns sah seine Partnerin direkt an.

„Chris, ich dachte, du wolltest immer Kinder."

„Ja, natürlich, aber doch nicht so, Jill. Und nicht mit … dieser Frau. Sondern mit Natalia oder irgendeiner anderen Frau. Ich … Ich habe ohnehin mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Ich kann nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein. Nicht nach all dem. Was soll ich machen? Ich weiß gar nichts mehr."

„Ich fürchte, wenn sie es ist, dann ist sie es", sagte Jill ernst. „Es gibt da nichts Halbes und nichts Vierteltes, sondern nur Ja oder Nein. Und wenn sie es ist, dann ist es so, Chris, du kannst es nicht ändern. Und du kannst auch die letzten zwei Jahre nicht ändern. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen."

Jill hatte Recht, aber Chris wusste trotzdem immer noch nicht, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte.

„Ich kenne dich schon sehr lange, Chris. Wir haben eine Menge durchgestanden und überstanden."

Chris hätte es eher mit einem Ogroman oder einer Horde Majinis aufgenommen, als sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob Alex Wesker von ihm … Er konnte den Gedanken nicht mal zu Ende denken.

„Du solltest mit Alex reden."

„Was sollen wir reden, Jill?"

„Über euch. Und die Situation. Aber bevor du dich noch weiter völlig kirre machst, warte doch erst einmal die Testergebnisse ab."

* * *

Alex musste unfreiwillig Sherry Birkin Gesellschaft leisten, die in einem Nebenraum des Labors auf ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse wartete. In dem Raum stand zum Glück ein Bett, wo sie sich hinlegen konnte. Ihr wurde erneut schlecht und sie musste sich übergeben. Mittlerweile hatte sie auch so starke Kopfschmerzen, dass sie kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte.

„Ms. Chambers, beeilen Sie sich mit dem Ergebnis", sagte Alex gequält.

„Mach ich." Rebecca suchte sofort eilig ihre Sachen zusammen, die sie für die Blutanalyse brauchen würde.

„Natalia, was ist mit dir los?", fragte Sherry besorgt. Im ersten Moment fragte sich Alex, warum Sherry sie mit dem falschen Namen ansprach, dann fiel ihr ein, dass Sherry die Wahrheit ja noch nicht wusste. Sie war zu schwach, um zu antworten, sodass Rebecca ihr die leidige Aufgabe abnahm.

„Das ist nicht mehr Natalia Burton. Das ist Alex Wesker."

Sherrys Augen weiteten sich. „Was? Was ist hier los?"

„Lange Geschichte. Sie erfahren alles später, Agent Birkin."

„Und was ist mit Alex los?", wollte Sherry wissen.

„Es geht ihr nicht gut", erklärte Rebecca, „und ich soll mal schauen, ob ich in ihrem Blut etwas finde. Sherry, bitte helfen Sie mir mal kurz."

Sie halfen Alex sich auszuziehen. Weil ihr Kreislauf drohte zu versagen, legte Rebecca ihr einen Tropf. Was war nur mit ihr los?

„Alex, Sie haben Fieber", meinte Rebecca ernst, nachdem sie Alex' Stirn befühlt hatte. „Da ist was nicht in Ordnung. Es ist besser, wenn wir Sie in ein Krankenhaus verlegen."

* * *

„Chris."

„Rebecca." Chris saß in seinem Büro und versuchte zur Ablenkung Papierkram zu erledigen, was ihm natürlich nicht gelingen wollte, weil er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders war und sich nicht konzentrieren konnte, aber er hatte einfach nicht gewusst, was er sonst machen sollte. Er zuckte innerlich zusammen, als Rebecca die Türklinke nach unten drückte und hereinkam.

„Ist Dr. Svensson schon da? Und wie geht es Sherry?", fragte er als erstes, weil ihm nichts anderes einfiel.

„Dr. Svensson wird in Kürze eintreffen. Und Sherry geht es gut", sagte Rebecca und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Sie hatte bemerkt, wie unruhig Chris war. „Ich habe die Testergebnisse."

Chris' Puls beschleunigte sich. „OK. Die von Alex auch?", fragte er geradeheraus. Er fühlte sich wie ferngesteuert.

„Auch die von Alex", sagte Rebecca.

Chris nickte. Sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen. „Chris, Alex geht es nicht gut. Ich habe einen Krankenwagen gerufen und sie ins Krankenhaus bringen lassen. Mit O'Brian ist alles schon abgeklärt."

Chris erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Im Krankenhaus? Was ist mit ihr?"

„Vielleicht solltest du zu ihr gehen und mit ihr reden, Chris."

„Wie ist der Test ausgefallen?", fragte er mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ich war selbst erstaunt, Chris", sagte Rebecca. „Es ist tatsächlich jemand schwanger."


	8. Kapitel 8: Albträume

Alex hatte die Augen geschlossen, als Chris das Patientenzimmer betrat. Leise zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben sie an das Bett. Er betrachtete Alex eine Weile. Sie war blass und sah erschöpft und abgekämpft aus. Ihr schwarzes Haar war durcheinander und ein paar Strähnen klebten auf ihrer verschwitzten Stirn. Chris strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Er wusste nicht mehr, was er fühlen sollte. Die junge Frau, die vor ihm lag, hatte ihn in ein völliges Gefühlschaos gestürzt. Er war noch nie mit einer Frau so glücklich gewesen wir mit Natalia Burton. Er hatte Gefühle für sie, er hatte schon über eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihr nachgedacht, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, wer sie wirklich war. Er hatte sich Jills Worte wieder und wieder durch den Kopf gehen lassen und war jedes Mal zu demselben Schluss gekommen: Seine Einsatzpartnerin hatte Recht. Er hatte vielleicht Natalias Äußeres geliebt, aber die Person, in die er sich verliebt hatte, war Alex Wesker. Natalia und Alex konnte man nicht trennen. Sie waren ein und dieselbe Person. Er hatte also keine Ausrede. Er konnte sich nicht darauf herausreden, dass er getäuscht worden war. Wie Chris mit dieser Erkenntnis umgehen sollte, das war wiederum eine andere Frage. Scham- und Schuldgefühle wogen schwer auf seinen Schultern.

„Chris?" Alex öffnete die Augen einen spaltbreit. „Mit dir hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Ich dachte, du redest nicht mehr mit mir." Ihre Stimme war schwach und heiser.

„Die Ärzte haben mir gesagt, dass du eine schwere Magen-Darm-Grippe hast", sagte Chris.

„Die habe ich mir sicher eingefangen, weil ich immer mit der U-Bahn vom Studentenwohnheim zu dir gefahren bin", raunte Alex.

„Und wie geht's dir jetzt?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich so alle 45 Minuten in eine Schüssel kotze", meinte Alex sarkastisch, „geht es mir blendend. In ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder auf dem Damm."

„Hat Rebecca schon mit dir gesprochen?", fragte Chris und ihre Blicke kreuzten sich.

„Ja, das hat sie", antwortete Alex. „Ich bin doch nicht schwanger, Chris, also musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Krise abgewendet." Sie sah zur Seite.

Chris überlegte einen Moment, wie er das unangenehme Gespräch beginnen sollte.

„Wie kamst du überhaupt auf die Idee, dass du schwanger sein könntest?", fragte er zum Einstieg.

„Mir war die letzten Tage immer so schlecht und ich war sehr müde und dann fiel mir auch noch auf, dass ich mehr als zwei Wochen überfällig bin", sagte Alex langsam. „Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sich der Prüfungsstress an der Uni mit einer Magen-Darm-Geschichte überschneiden würde. Es war unangebracht von mir, sofort diesen falschen Rückschluss zu ziehen. Ich habe unnötig Panik geschürt."

Chris musterte ihr Gesicht. „Du warst ziemlich aufgelöst."

„Ja, das war ich. Ich war noch nie in so einer Situation."

„Wenn du es gewesen wärst, wäre das schlimm für dich gewesen?" Die Frage war Chris einfach so herausgerutscht. Einen Augenblick später bereute er es schon, sie gestellt zu haben.

Sie sah ihn kurz ungläubig an, wandte aber ihren Blick sofort wieder ab.

„In meinem alten Leben habe ich nie über so etwas wie Kinder nachgedacht", sagte sie dann nachdenklich.. „So was hatte da einfach keinen Platz. Außerdem hätte ich es nicht ertragen, wenn sich Spencer an meinen Kindern vergriffen hätte. Das hätte er nämlich getan. Aber jetzt hat sich sehr viel geändert. Ich muss mich nicht mehr für meine Entscheidungen rechtfertigen. Da ist niemand mehr im Hintergrund, der über mich bestimmt und mein Leben beherrscht, Chris. Ich habe heute eine Freiheit, wie ich sie nie zuvor gekannt hatte. Und ich bin wieder jung, das heißt, es besteht die Möglichkeit, Kinder zu haben. Eigentlich wäre es nicht schlimm."

„Wieso warst du dann so in Panik?"

„Als mir dieser Gedanke kam, Chris, da wusste ich nicht, was ich mit ihm anfangen sollte", sagte Alex. „Das war, als hätte ich plötzlich keine Kontrolle mehr, wäre nicht mehr Herr der Lage. Ich war völlig durcheinander und ich wusste nicht, wie es dann weitergehen sollte."

„Wegen deines Studiums?"

„Nein, das ist das geringste Problem. Ich habe ja nur noch ein Semester. Nein, an die Uni habe ich am wenigsten gedacht. Die ist mir nämlich egal. Mich hat eher in Panik versetzt, was mit mir dann passiert, welche Veränderungen das in meinem Leben bewirken würde und wie das mit uns beiden funktionieren würde. Wir beide wären dann für immer aneinander gebunden gewesen. Du kanntest aber ja noch nicht mal die Wahrheit und ich wusste nicht, wohin das mit uns beiden führen sollte, nachdem ich entschieden hatte, meine Rachepläne nicht weiter zu verfolgen, und wie es weitergehen würde, wenn du meine wahre Identität dann kennst."

Chris nickte. Selbst wenn er alle Verbindungen zu Alex gekappt hätte, sie nie wieder gesehen hätte, ihr Kind hätte sie trotzdem immer zusammen gehalten. Auch wenn er mit der Mutter seines Kindes nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte, Chris war sich sicher, dass er trotzdem für sein Kind gesorgt hätte. Er hätte seine Verantwortung als Vater wahrgenommen.

„Weißt du, was das Schlimmste für mich war?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Als Rebecca mir gesagt hat, dass ich nicht schwanger bin, da wollte ich erleichtert sein und das war ich auch in gewisser Weise."

„Aber?"

Sie sah ihn an und Chris meinte, einen Anflug von Wehmut und Traurigkeit in ihren Augen erkennen zu können.

„Ich war irgendwie enttäuscht. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich war enttäuscht, dass ich nicht schwanger bin. Ich verstehe mich selbst und meine Gefühle nicht mehr."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann sagte Chris langsam: „Ich habe mir immer eine Familie gewünscht. Ich habe gerade darüber nachgedacht, wie meine Zukunft mit Natalia aussehen soll. Kinder waren da natürlich ein Thema."

„Aber du bist jetzt dennoch erleichtert, Chris, dass ich nicht schwanger bin, gib es zu."

Er hätte Lügen müssen, wenn er widersprochen hätte.

„Siehst du. Aber die Betonung liegt wohl auf der Zukunft mit _Natalia_. Du wusstest ja noch nicht, mit wem du wirklich zusammen bist", meinte Alex. Sie ergriff ihr Wasserglas, das neben ihrem Bett stand und nahm ein paar kleine Schlucke mit dem Strohhalm. „Es überrascht mich, dass du überhaupt hier bist, Chris", sagte sie dann. „Ich verstehe, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst. Ich kann es dir nicht verübeln. Nachdem die Sache hier jetzt geklärt ist oder anders gesagt nach der Entwarnung gibt es nichts mehr zwischen uns. Du musst mich nie wieder sehen. Wenn ich gesund bin, dann verschwinde ich aus deinem Leben. Ich werde dich nie wieder belästigen, nur verlange nicht, dass ich mich von Albert fernhalte. Er ist meine Familie. Nur so viel noch: Die Worte, die ich zu dir gesagt habe, habe ich ernst gemeint, Chris. Ich habe die gemeinsame Zeit mit dir trotzdem genossen."

Chris wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er dachte an Jills Worte, aber er hatte seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen.

„Es ist zu viel passiert. Meine Worte habe ich auch ernst gemeint, Alex. Ich kann nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein. Nicht nach all dem. Es tut mir leid. Geh wohin du willst, mach, was du willst, ich werde dich nicht aufhalten, aber das mit uns ist vorbei. Es muss so sein."

Chris erhob sich und schritt zielstrebig zur Tür. Er wusste, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab, wenn er durch die Tür gegangen war. Er hielt ein letztes Mal inne und warf einen Blick zurück auf Alex und Natalia. Er erinnerte sich an die schöne Zeit, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, an die schönen Momente, die sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten. Er empfand keine Freude mehr an den Erinnerungen, denn sie wurden von Lügen und Verrat beschmutzt. Und ein anderes Gefühl breitete sich in Chris' Herz aus: Das nagende Gefühl, dass er zwei Jahre seines Lebens vergeudet hatte.

„Mach's gut", sagte er, dann ging er.

* * *

Seit wenigstens einer Stunde saß Wesker regungslos in seiner Ecke und starrte vor sich hin. Jill hatte ihn in der Zeit nicht ein einziges Mal blinzeln sehen. Sein Puls und seine Atmung waren so langsam, dass Jill und die anderen schon befürchteten, er könnte in Lebensgefahr schweben. Nur seine normale Körpertemperatur verriet, dass noch Leben in ihm war. Er reagierte nach wie vor weder auf Worte noch auf Berührungen. Auch Rebecca und ihr Ärzteteam konnten nichts für ihn tun.

„Hoffentlich kommt Dr. Svensson bald", meinte Chris, der eben aus dem Krankenhaus zurückgekommen war, missmutig. Jill hielt es im Moment für besser, wenn sie ihn nicht nach Alex fragte. Auch Leon, Rebecca und die anderen waren so umsichtig, das Thema nicht anzusprechen. „Und hoffentlich kann sie etwas bewirken."

Jills frühere Therapeutin erschien gegen halb acht bei der B.S.A.A. „Tut mir sehr leid, ich stand eine Weile im Stau."

Sie folgte Jill, Chris und Rebecca zu Weskers Zimmer. Claire und Leon warteten auch dort.

„Er ist da drin. Seien Sie bitte vorsichtig."

Dr. Svensson begutachtete Wesker eingehend. „Sie sagen, er ist seit wenigstens einer Stunde in diesem Zustand?"

„Wenigstens haben wir ihn vor einer Stunde so vorgefunden", erklärte Rebecca. „Wie lautet Ihre Diagnose?"

„Eine richtige Diagnose kann ich erst stellen, wenn ich mit ihm gesprochen habe. Diesen Zustand, in dem er sich momentan befindet, nennt man dissoziativer Stupor", sagte Dr. Svensson ernst.

„Was heißt das?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Die Betroffenen werden völlig unzugänglich für äußere Reize", erklärte Dr. Svensson. „Sie wirken dann von außen so, als hätten sie komplett geistig abgeschaltet."

„Wie können wir ihn aus der Starre befreien?"

„Nur mit Medikamenten. Ms. Chambers, bringen Sie mit bitte ein starkes Schlafmittel in einer Spritze. Wir machen ihn schläfrig."

Rebecca nickte und eilte sofort los. Nach wenigen Minuten war sie zurück. Wesker zuckte nicht mal, als Dr. Svensson ihm die Spritze in die Armbeuge setzte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich die Wirkung des Beruhigungsmittels bemerkbar machte und Wesker schlafend zur Seite kippte.

„Bringen wir ihn rüber", sagte Rebecca. Chris, Leon und Jill stemmten den bewusstlosen Wesker hoch und trugen ihn in das andere Labor, wo sie ihn auf eine Liege legten.

„Messen Sie seine Vitalwerte und Hirnströme, ich suche derweil das richtige Medikament", wies Dr. Svensson Rebecca an.

* * *

Weskers Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam. Er schlief. Rebecca und ihr Team hatten ihm den Anzug aus seiner Gefangenschaft bei der Familie ausgezogen und durch eine einfache, schwarze Hose ersetzt. Sein Oberkörper war frei und mit Elektroden übersät, die seine Vitalwerte an die medizinischen Geräte lieferten, an die er angeschlossen war. Über einen Tropf bekam er starke Medikamente verabreicht, die seinen psychischen Zustand so weit stabilisieren sollten, dass er wieder ansprechbar war, wenn er aufwachte.

Claire verfolgte einige Zeit von der Labortür aus die Aufzeichnungen auf den Bildschirmen, bis sie sich schließlich überwand und näher trat. Sie blieb neben der Liege stehen und betrachtete Wesker. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinen weiß-blonden Haaren über sein Gesicht mit den harten, männlichen Zügen, auf dem sich inzwischen ein deutlicher Bartschatten abzeichnete, nach unten zu seinem nackten Oberkörper. Er war muskulös und gut trainiert, sein Bizeps wohlgeformt. Seine Unterarme waren sehnig und Blutgefäße zeichneten sich unter der Haut ab.

Claire war neugierig. Sie hatte sich oft gefragt, wie sich seine Hände wohl anfühlen mochten, ob sie rau oder weich waren. Sie unterdrückte zunächst den Drang, ihn zu berühren, doch schließlich gab sie ihrem inneren Verlangen nach und berührte Wesker am Unterarm. Mit ihren Fingerspitzen fuhr sie die blauen Venen von seiner Armbeuge bis zu seiner Hand nach. Ihr gefiel das Gefühl, das die Berührung in ihr auslöste. Seine Haut war fest und leicht rau, genau wie sie es bei einem Mann mochte, und doch glatt und zart. Ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild in ihrem Brustkorb.

Die Situation erinnerte sie an ein Erlebnis aus ihrer Kindheit, das ihr bis heute im Gedächtnis geblieben war. Bevor ihre Eltern gestorben waren, hatten sie Claire und ihren Bruder einmal in den Zoo mitgenommen. Weil ihr Vater den Tierarzt dort gekannt hatte, hatten Claire und Chris einen Blick hinter die Kulissen werfen und die Praxis dort besuchen dürfen. Der Tierarzt hatte sich gerade um einen kranken Tiger gekümmert, der sediert auf einem Tisch gelegen hatte. Claire hatte als Kind einen Heidenrespekt vor den großen Raubkatzen gehabt. Chris hatte sie Angsthase genannt, weil sie sich nicht einmal getraut hatte, bis zur Absperrung vor dem Tiger-Gehege zu gehen, sondern lieber Abstand halten wollte. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, die Tiger, die unruhig hinter der Glasscheibe in ihren Gehegen hin und her gewandert waren, würden sie mit ihren gelben, leuchtenden Augen anstarren. Als der Tiger ruhig schlafend vor ihr gelegen hatte, war sie vorsichtig zu ihm gegangen und hatte sein Fell gestreichelt. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass die mächtige Katze, vor der sie so viel Angst gehabt hatte, ein so schönes und weiches Fell, fast wie bei einer Hauskatze, hatte.

Als sie neben Wesker stand und ihn berührte, fühlte sie sich zurück in ihre Kindheit versetzt. So wie sie damals die Pfote des Tigers berührt hatte, so berührte sie heute Weskers Hand. Wesker war der Tiger, das Raubtier, das sie mit Leichtigkeit hätte töten können, aber das ruhiggestellt und seiner Kräfte beraubt war, und Claire war das kleine Mädchen, über das die Neugier die Oberhand gewonnen hatte, das sich näherte und ihre Angst überwand. Es war der Nervenkitzel, der Claires Herz schneller schlagen ließ.

Claire musste zugeben, dass Albert Wesker seit ihrer ersten Begegnung eine gewisse Faszination auf sie ausgeübt hatte. Als ihr Bruder noch in Raccoon City bei den S.T.A.R.S. gearbeitet hatte, hatte sie ihn einmal während ihrer Semesterferien auf dem Polizeirevier besucht. Sie hatte damals aus der Ferne einen kurzen Blick auf Wesker geworfen, der in seinem Büro gesessen hatte. Chris hatte immer in den höchsten Tönen von seinem Captain gesprochen und Claire, damals gerade 18 Jahre alt und ein College-Erstsemester, hatte sofort verstanden, was ihr Bruder meinte. Wesker strahlte Kompetenz und Autorität aus. Er war vertrauenerweckend und der geborene Anführer. Auch wenn sie ihn nur durch eine Scheibe gesehen hatte, war Claire damals bei seinem Anblick errötet. Als Frau fühlte man sich in seiner Gegenwart sofort sicher und gut aufgehoben. Er war bis dahin der tollste und attraktivste Mann gewesen, den sie je gesehen hatte.

Sie hatte gescherzt, dass Chris ihr seinen Captain vorstellen sollte, doch leider hatte sie ihn damals nicht kennenlernen dürfen. Ihre unschöne Begegnung auf Rockfort Island hatte sie brutal aus ihren Schwärmereien gerissen und auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt. Wesker war kein Mann, der mit sich reden ließ. Und Kränkungen steckte er nicht gut weg. Er hegte einen Groll gegen jeden, der gegen ihn war. Durch Chris hatte sie gehört, was Wesker getan hatte, und Claire war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Wesker ein Monster war, das gestoppt werden musste. Claire hatte aufgeatmet, als sie von Weskers Tod in Afrika erfahren hatte.

Sie hatte sich immer gefragt, was in Weskers Kopf vorgegangen sein mochte. Wer war der Mann hinter der Sonnenbrille? Welche Dämonen hatten ihn geplagt? Denn Claire war sich sicher, dass Wesker von allerhand Dämonen getrieben worden war. Sonst hätte er nicht die Dinge getan, die er getan hatte. Welche Schmerzen in seinem Inneren hatten ihn so gepeinigt, dass er Hass auf die gesamte Menschheit entwickelt hatte und die Welt zerstören wollte?

„Claire, was machst du hier?" Chris betrat das Labor. Claire zuckte zusammen und zog sofort ihre Hand von Wesker weg.

„Chris!" Sie fühlte sich ertappt. „Was willst du denn hier?"

„Das wollte ich gerade dich fragen, Claire", sagte Chris und trat neben sie.

„Ich schätze, meine Neugier hat mich hergeführt. Ich wollte mir Wesker nur mal ansehen. Sehen, wie es ihm jetzt geht. Hat sich schon was ergeben?", fragte Claire.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Dr. Svensson meint, dass wir einfach warten müssen, bis er aufwacht. Sie will sich dann um ihn kümmern."

„Wie geht's Alex? Schon besser?"

„Sie muss ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben", sagte Chris. „Danach … Sie wird sicher herkommen und mit Albert Wesker reden wollen."

„Schon irgendwie der Hammer, oder?", meinte Claire. „Ich dachte, sie wären beide endlich tot, aber dann tauchen sie gleichzeitig wieder auf."

„Ja. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nichts gesagt habe. Ich wollte, aber ich wusste nicht wie", sagte Chris. „Ich fühle mich beschissen, dass ich mich von ihr habe in die Falle locken lassen."

„Schwamm drüber, Chris. Passiert ist passiert. Und dass Albert Wesker wieder da ist, können wir auch nicht ändern."

Plötzlich fuhr Claire zusammen, weil sich Wesker bewegt hatte. Seine Arm zuckte und seine Hand berührte Claire an der Hüfte. Sie wich vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück. Sein EEG schlug aus. „Was ist passiert?!"

„Das hatte er schon öfter. Dr. Svensson hat uns erklärt, dass das Traumphasen sind."

„Er träumt?"

„Er schläft, also wird er auch träumen. Gehen wir. Rebecca will uns alle sprechen. Hier können wir ohnehin nichts machen, Claire. "

Da hatte Chris wohl Recht. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Wesker folgte Claire ihrem Bruder aus dem Labor.

* * *

„Wollen Sie es selbst sagen oder soll ich es tun, Agent Birkin?", fragte Rebecca Chambers an Sherry gewandt, die nachdenklich und mit gesenktem Kopf am Tisch vor ihnen saß.

Sie waren alle im Konferenzraum der B.S.A.A. versammelt: Chris, Jill, Leon, Helena, Claire, Rebecca, O'Brian und Sherry. Ingrid Hunnigan war per Konferenzschaltung zugeschaltet. Nur Jake fehlte.

„Bitte machen Sie es, Rebecca", sagte Sherry bedrückt.

„Alles klar." Rebecca räusperte sich. „Ich habe Sherry untersucht, nachdem ihr sie aus der Gefangenschaft in Slowenien befreit habt. Ich wollte sichergehen, dass ihre Entführer nichts mit ihr angestellt haben. Ich habe nun die Ergebnisse."

„Und? Die haben doch nichts mit dir gemacht, Sherry, oder?", fragte Claire besorgt.

Sherry schüttelte nur wortlos den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Rebecca. „Aber es gibt da eine Sache. Ich habe es bei der ersten Untersuchung schon gesehen und dachte, ich hätte einen Fehler gemacht. Deshalb habe ich Sherry um eine zweite Blutprobe gebeten. Aber das Ergebnis war dasselbe."

„Ich weiß es schon", sagte Chris. „Rebecca war bei mir im Büro, bevor ich zu Alex ins Krankenhaus bin."

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Leon.

„Sherry ist schwanger."

Für einen Moment trat Stille im Raum ein.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Claire, die völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen war.

„Ja", antwortete Sherry. „Es ist wahr."

Glückwünsche wurden ausgesprochen. Jill und Claire umarmten Sherry, doch diese schien sich nicht richtig zu freuen. Sie wirkte vielmehr deprimiert und betrübt.

„Was ist los, Sherry?", fragte Claire. „Freust du dich nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das finden soll", sagte Sherry ehrlich. „Ich …"

„Jake ist doch der Vater, oder?", fragte Chris.

„Ja. Er weiß es auch schon. Er ist ziemlich durch den Wind."

„Gestritten habt ihr euch aber nicht, oder?", fragte Leon.

„Nein, nein. Das kommt einfach nur sehr plötzlich für uns beide. Das war nicht geplant und … ja."

„Agent Birkin, ich muss Ihren Vorgesetzten informieren", sagte Ingrid Hunnigan ernst. „Sie sind ab sofort vom aktiven Dienst freigestellt. Büroarbeit ist angesagt."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Sherry.

„In der wievielten Woche bist du?", fragte Claire.

„Siebte Woche", sagte Sherry.

„Das stellt Ihre Entführung in einem anderen Licht dar, Agent Birkin", sagte O'Brian.

„Dem stimme ich zu", pflichtete Hunnigan ihm bei.

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Sherry, wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass die Familie Sie aus einem bestimmten Grund entführt hat. Wahrscheinlich werden die Sie nicht so schnell aufgeben", sagte Rebecca. „Und der Verdacht liegt nahe, dass die jetzt ebenfalls wissen, dass Sie schwanger sind. Womöglich haben die sogar Interesse an dem Kind."

„Oh Gott, das auch noch", sagte Sherry, „daran habe ich nicht gedacht."

„Du machst dir wegen etwas Sorgen, oder?", meinte Leon.

„Natürlich. Ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet, überhaupt schwanger zu werden. Der G-Virus in mir und der C-Virus in Jake! Hat das keine Auswirkungen auf das Kind?!" Sherry war plötzlich aufgebracht. Sie erhob sich und drehte den anderen den Rücken zu. Sie zitterte und sah aus, als wäre sie den Tränen nahe.

„Das kann man jetzt noch nicht sagen, Sherry", sagte Rebecca beschwichtigend, um Sherry zu beruhigen. „Dazu muss man weitere Untersuchungen durchführen und …"

„Ja, noch mehr Untersuchungen, ich weiß. Ich war ja schon immer ein Versuchskaninchen, warum sollte das bei meinem Kind anders sein?", meinte Sherry sarkastisch.

Die anderen sahen sich betreten an.

* * *

Es dauerte fast 36 Stunden, bis Albert Wesker erwachte.

Als er die Augen aufschlug, befand er sich erneut in einem Labor und war an alle möglichen Geräte angeschlossen. Rebecca Chambers war bei ihm. Sie entfernte die Elektroden von seinem Oberkörper und reichte ihm ein einfaches weißes T-Shirt, das er überziehen konnte.

Er war zwar immer noch schwach, doch fühlte er sich ein wenig besser. Der schwarze Schleier, der sich über ihn gelegt und ihn von der Welt abgeschnitten hatte, hatte sich ein wenig gelichtet. Sein Körper ließ sich wieder bewegen und er nahm wieder wahr, was um ihn herum passierte. Er brauchte jedoch eine Weile, um zu erkennen, dass er in die wirkliche Welt zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte lange sehr intensiv geträumt und die Orte, die er dabei besucht hatte, waren ihm so wirklich vorgekommen wie das Labor. Um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht mehr träumte, tastete er seine Umgebung und seinen eigenen Körper ab. Alles, was er berührte, schien echt zu sein. Sein Körper war warm, seine Gliedmaßen reagierten, wenn er sie bewegte. Er konnte seine Finger spreizen und eine Faust machen. Er lebte. Als seine Hand über seinen Unterarm strich, beschlich ihn das seltsame Gefühl, dass jemand ihn am Arm berührt hatte, als er bewusstlos gewesen war. Das Gefühl der Berührung schien noch an seiner Haut zu haften. Vermutlich hatte einer der Ärzte nach ihm gesehen.

Rebecca ließ ihn einen Moment allein. Wesker rechnete schon damit, dass sie Chris, Jill oder einen der anderen holen würde. Umso erstaunter war er, als er kein bekanntes Gesicht erblickte, sondern eine zierliche Frau mit schulterlangen braunen Haaren und Brille, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie war auch nicht von der B.S.A.A., was er von dem Besucherausweis ableitete, der an ihrer Bluse befestigt war. Rebecca sprach auf dem Gang mit ihr und sie nickte. Wesker beobachtete die beiden Frauen genau.

Die unbekannte Frau kam allein zu ihm ins Labor, während Rebecca auf dem Gang wartete.

„Hallo, Mr. Wesker", sagte die Frau mit ruhiger, sanfter Stimme. „Wie geht es Ihnen? Wie ich sehe, sind Sie aufgewacht."

Wesker antwortete nicht. Er musterte die Frau. Sie war ihm nicht geheuer. „Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte er, wobei er nicht halb so bedrohlich klang, wie er beabsichtigt hatte. Seine Stimme war immer noch so schwach, dass er Mühe hatte, seinen Satz vollständig auszusprechen.

„Mein Name ist Dr. Martha Svensson", erklärte die Frau. „Die B.S.A.A. hat mich angerufen und in Ihrem Fall um Hilfe gebeten."

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe", sagte Wesker schlicht. „Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe."

Wesker wollte niemanden um sich haben. Er hatte das Bedürfnis nach Ruhe. Jede Anwesenheit eines Menschen war für ihn unerträglich.

„Das geht leider nicht", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Sie haben den Leuten hier einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt."

„Tatsächlich? Das tut mir aber leid", meinte Wesker sarkastisch.

„Können Sie sich erinnern, was passiert ist?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste nur, dass er sehr lange geschlafen und dabei sehr intensiv geträumt hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie er auf die Liege gekommen war. War er nicht in der Ecke des Raumes gesessen? Moment, da war er noch in einem anderen Labor gewesen.

„Um herauszufinden, was mit Ihnen ist, möchte ich gerne mit Ihnen reden", sagte Dr. Svensson freundlich.

„Sind Sie Ärztin?", fragte Wesker und sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Rebecca Chambers, die draußen wartete.

„Ja", antwortete Dr. Svensson. „Ich bin Psychiaterin."

Wesker stutzte. Langsam erhob er sich von der Liege. Er war benebelt im Kopf, so als hätte ihm jemand Drogen verabreicht und er hatte zu kämpfen, gerade zu stehen. Er baute sich vor Dr. Svensson auf. Mit seinen 1,90 Meter überragte er die kleine Frau bei weitem. Die ließ sich von ihm aber offenbar nicht einschüchtern.

„Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?", fragte Wesker und deutete auf die Einstichstelle in seiner Armbeuge.

„Ich habe Ihnen Medikamente gegeben, damit Sie wieder ansprechbar werden."

„Warum? Was war mit mir?", fragte Wesker.

„Das möchte ich gerne mit Ihnen zusammen herausfinden, Mr. Wesker, deshalb bin ich hier", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Alles, was ich möchte, ist mit Ihnen reden."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich reden soll", sagte Wesker, wandte sich um und schritt zum Fenster. „Es gibt nichts zu reden."

„Wollen Sie etwas essen oder eine Dusche nehmen?"

Ihm war weder nach dem einen noch nach dem anderen zumute.

„Wollen Sie mal raus gehen?"

Er antwortete nicht auf die Frage.

„Wollen Sie ewig hier in diesem Labor bei der B.S.A.A. bleiben?", fragte Dr. Svensson.

Wesker überlegte einen Moment. Früher, da war er sich sicher, hätte er die Frage als Angriff gewertet. Niemals im Leben wäre er freiwillig in der Nähe von Chris Redfield geblieben. Doch dieses Früher gab es nicht mehr. Heute war es ihm völlig gleichgültig, wo er war und ob er dort für immer bleiben musste. Weder Chris noch die B.S.A.A. interessierten ihn. Er hätte für alle Ewigkeit hier am Fenster stehen können. Er hätte für alle Ewigkeit schlafen können. Warum hatte man ihn überhaupt wieder aufgeweckt? Hätte man ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen können? Verstand denn niemand, dass er allein sein wollte?

„Sind Sie traurig wegen irgendetwas?", fragte die Ärztin.

Das war er.

„Warum sind Sie traurig?"

Wesker wollte nicht antworten. Er blieb stumm.

„Wollen Sie mir erzählen, was Sie geträumt haben?"

„Nein."

„Mr. Wesker, ich möchte Ihre Geschichte gerne von Ihnen hören", sagte Dr. Svensson geduldig. „Oder soll ich Mr. Redfield und Ms. Valentine befragen? Die wissen eine Menge über Sie und können mir bestimmt auch weiterhelfen. Wollen Sie das oder soll ich nicht doch lieber Ihre Geschichte von Ihnen selbst erfahren?"

Etwas rührte sich in Wesker. Er wollte nicht, dass Chris und Jill falsche Informationen über ihn verbreiteten. Was wusste Chris schon über Wesker? So wenig Energie er auch momentan zum Reden hatte und so egal ihm Chris auch mittlerweile war, so besaß er doch noch ein wenig Stolz. Er wollte nicht, dass Gerüchte über ihn verbreitet wurden oder dass sich jemand falsche Vorstellungen von ihm machte.

„O'Brian hat mir außerdem gesagt, dass man Sie wohl der Regierung überstellen wird, wenn Sie nicht kooperieren. Was ist Ihnen lieber: hierbleiben oder ins Gefängnis gehen?"

„Was verlangen Sie von mir?", fragte Wesker.

„Ich will nur mit Ihnen reden. Ich möchte Sie gerne kennenlernen. Und ich hätte gerne, dass Sie mir erzählen, was passiert ist."

„Jetzt?"

„Wann Sie möchten. Ich bin wohl bis neun Uhr hier. Und ich werde jetzt mehrmals die Woche zur B.S.A.A. kommen. Sie können dann jederzeit mit mir reden. Überlegen Sie es sich."

Dr. Svensson wollte hinausgehen, da hielt Wesker sie zurück. „Ich werde mit Ihnen reden", sagte er leise. „Geben Sie mir nur einen Moment."

„Schön. Die B.S.A.A. gibt uns oben ein leeres Büro. Rebecca wird sie nach oben begleiten. Ich warte oben auf Sie."

„Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Wesker", bat Dr. Svensson 15 Minuten später.

Wesker tat wie geheißen und nahm gegenüber der Therapeutin auf einem Sessel Platz. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und nahm Stift und Klemmbrett zur Hand.

Wesker hatte keine Ahnung, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Sein Blick wanderte erst eine Weile durch den Raum, bis er schließlich Blickkontakt mit Dr. Svensson suchte, die ihn bereits freundlich, aber erwartungsvoll musterte. Es war ein komisches Gefühl für Wesker, keine Sonnenbrille zu tragen.

„Es freut mich, dass Sie sich entschieden haben, gleich mit mir zu reden."

Wesker nickte nur als Antwort.

„Wie geht es Ihnen denn, Mr. Wesker?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Wesker ehrlich zu. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Sie sind ja schon ein paar Tage hier. An was erinnern Sie sich denn?"

„Ich bin in einem Labor aufgewacht. Ich war in diesem Anwesen. Dann war ich hier bei der B.S.A.A. Ein paar Leute haben mit mir gesprochen. Meine Schwester war angeblich da, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das nur geträumt habe. Ich habe geschlafen, glaube ich. Und dann bin ich vorhin unten aufgewacht. Was war mit mir?"

„Vor zwei Tagen waren sie plötzlich nicht mehr ansprechbar. Sie sind in eine Starre verfallen. Die B.S.A.A. hat mich angerufen, damit ich komme und Ihnen helfe. Ich habe Ihnen ein starkes Schlafmittel gegeben. Sie waren gute 36 Stunden weg. Währenddessen habe ich Ihnen Medikamente gegeben, um Sie zu stabilisieren. Sonst könnten wir uns jetzt nicht unterhalten."

„Starre? Was heißt das?", verlangte Wesker zu wissen. Er erinnerte sich nur noch daran, dass er immer schwächer geworden war und jegliches Interesse für seine Umwelt verloren hatte. Er hatte sich in die Ecke des Raumes gedrängt, weil er in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte und weil ihm alles sinnlos erschienen war. Er glaubte aber, Stimmen um sich herum wahrgenommen zu haben. Dann war er in Schlaf versunken.

„In der Fachsprache nennen wir das einen dissoziativen Stupor", erklärte Dr. Svensson. „Die Betroffenen verlieren jeglichen Antrieb und sind so in ihrer Trauer gefangen, dass sie für keinerlei Reize von außen mehr zugänglich sind. Sie wirken wie erstarrt, als ob sie komplett abgeschaltet hätten. Das ist Ihnen passiert, Mr. Wesker."

„Verstehe." Das erklärte einiges.

„Sind Sie damit einverstanden, dass Sie wieder zurück in der Wirklichkeit sind?", fragte Dr. Svensson. Wesker verstand die Frage im ersten Moment nicht. Erst nach längerem Überlegen wurde ihm bewusst, was sie meinte.

„Nein", antwortete er und meinte es auch so.

„Wo wären Sie jetzt gerne?"

Er brauchte wieder ein paar Minuten, um ihr eine Antwort geben zu können. „Weg. Tot."

„Sie möchten tot sein?"

Wesker nickte.

„Warum?"

„Ich verdiene es nicht mehr zu leben", sagte Wesker. „Ich gehöre nicht mehr hierher."

„Aber Sie sind jetzt wieder hier. Haben Sie Gedanken, das zu ändern?"

Wesker sah auf den Boden. Für eine ganze Weile hörte man nur das Ticken der Uhr im Raum. Ob er Selbstmordgedanken hatte? Die hatte er nicht, aber als er sich in die Ecke des Raumes gedrängt hatte, hatte er sich gewünscht, dass sein Körper einfach seine Arbeit einstellen und ihn dadurch erlösen möge. „Nein", sagte er schließlich.

„OK. Wenn Sie nicht hier sein wollen, wo wären Sie denn dann gerne? Vielleicht an dem Ort, an dem Sie in Ihren Träumen waren?"

Wesker schüttelte den Kopf.

„Beschreiben Sie den Ort doch mal."

Wesker fühlte sich vom Kratzen des Kugelschreibers auf dem Papier gestört. Er wollte nicht gern über die Träume sprechen, die er durchlebt hatte. Die schrecklichen Bilder verfolgten ihn immer noch. Dr. Svensson sah ihn an und erwartete etwas von ihm, sodass er sich genötigt sah, etwas zu sagen.

„Ich war in Raccoon City", sagte er schließlich widerwillig.

„Warum dort?", fragte Dr. Svensson und schrieb.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Dort habe ich viele Jahre gelebt und gearbeitet", erklärte Wesker. „Der Ort ist mir vertraut. Kennen Sie die Geschichte zu Raccoon City? Und wie das mit mir, Jill und Chris zusammenhängt?"

„Ich kenne alles in groben Zügen", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Erzählen Sie einfach. Wenn ich etwas nicht verstehe, werde ich nachfragen. Soweit ich weiß, wurde Raccoon City zerstört. Wie sah die Stadt in Ihrem Traum aus?"

„So normal wie früher", sagte Wesker.

„Was haben Sie in Raccoon City gemacht?"

„Ich bin durch die Straßen gelaufen und habe mir alte Orte aus meinem früheren Leben angesehen."

„Waren Sie der einzige dort?"

„Zuerst ja."

„War es Sommer oder Winter?"

„Winter. Es hat geschneit. Auf der ganzen Stadt lag Schnee."

„Welche Orte haben Sie besucht?"

„Meine alte Wohnung, die Wohnung eines Freundes, zwei Häuser in den Arklay Mountains, wo ich mal gelebt und gearbeitet habe, das Polizeirevier, wo ich Captain der S.T.A.R.S. war." Plötzlich spürte Wesker einen Kloß im Hals. „Die Wohnung einer Frau, mit der ich mal zusammen war."

„Was haben Sie dort gesehen?"

„Nichts. Da waren einfach nur diese Orte."

„Und Sie haben niemanden getroffen?"

„Zuerst nicht", erklärte Wesker. „Dann habe ich Menschen aus meinem früheren Leben getroffen."

„Wen?", fragte Dr. Svensson.

„William Birkin und seine Frau Annette." Nach einem kurzen Moment fuhr er fort. „Meinen Vater, Ozwell E. Spencer, meine alte Geschäftspartnerin Excella Gionne."

„Haben Sie mit diesen Personen gesprochen?"

„Ja, aber nur mit einem. Meinem Vater."

„Was hat er zu Ihnen gesagt?"

„Er hat mir Vorwürfe gemacht", sagte Wesker bedrückt. „Er bezeichnete mich als Versager und als Fehlschlag."

„Wie haben Sie reagiert?"

„Ich habe dasselbe getan wie vor sehr vielen Jahren auch. Ich habe ihn getötet."

Dr. Svensson hielt im Schreiben kurz inne. „Sie haben Ihren Vater ermordet?"

„Ja. Ich stieß meine Hand durch seine Brust", sagte Wesker und er konnte auch nach all den Jahren nicht verbergen, wie viel Befriedigung es ihm bereitet hatte, den alten Mann zu töten. „Ich sollte wohl hinzufügen, dass er nicht mein richtiger Vater war."

„Über Ihre Familie werden wir später mal sprechen", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Erzählen Sie weiter. Sie haben ihn getötet und dann?"

„Ich habe seinen Körper durchbohrt, aber er blieb nicht tot und er hörte nicht auf zu reden. Je mehr ich versuchte, ihn zum Verstummen zu bringen, desto hartnäckiger wurde er."

„Und dann?"

Wesker schluckte. Bei der Erinnerung an seine Erlebnisse im Traum fuhr ein kalter Schauer durch ihn. „Dann schlug er mich und ich fiel in den Schnee. Ich dachte, meine Brust würde brennen, so schlimm war der Schmerz. Dann kamen die anderen und haben auch mich herab gesehen. Sie haben mich ausgelacht. Ich habe geblutet und der Schnee um mich herum hat sich rot verfärbt. Dann lag ich in einer Grube und Chris Redfield hat Erde auf mich geschaufelt. Er sagte: „Du bist auch nur ein weiteres Überbleibsel von Umbrella." Ich konnte nicht aus dem Loch heraus, aber im nächsten Moment stand ich auf dem Friedhof von Raccoon City und habe auf mein eigenes Grab hinab gesehen. Ich bin tatsächlich einmal in Raccoon City gestorben."

Dr. Svensson notierte alles, was er sagte. „Dazu werden wir später noch kommen. Diese alte Geschäftspartnerin, Excella, was hat die gemacht?"

„Damals, als wir zusammengearbeitet haben, hatte sie romantisches Interesse an mir, was ich jedoch stets zurückgewiesen habe", erklärte Wesker. „Sie hat mich im Traum geohrfeigt und angeschrien. Dann hat sie mich auf den Boden gedrückt und genau das mit mir gemacht, was sie immer wollte. Auf sehr brutale Weise. Und ich konnte mich nicht wehren."

„Sie haben vorhin die S.T.A.R.S. und Chris Redfield erwähnt Was haben die mit Ihnen gemacht?"

„Wir waren in unserem alten Büro im Raccoon City Police Department", fuhr Wekser fort. „Sie standen in einem Kreis um mich herum und haben wild auf mich eingeschrien. „Verräter!", „Abschaum!", „Wir hassen dich!" Dann haben sie mich verprügelt, einer nach dem anderen. Ich konnte mich auch dort nicht wehren. Ich war wie gelähmt." Die Kopfschmerzen begannen erneut. Wesker schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Hände sinken.

„Hatten Sie Schmerzen?"

„Ja", sagte er und begegnete erneut Dr. Svenssons Blick. „Ich stürzte zu Boden und einen Augenblick später lag ich in einem Bett und war wieder 18. Ärzte standen um mich herum und haben geredet, aber ich konnte nicht sprechen."

„Waren Sie mit 18 mal im Krankenhaus?"

Wesker nickte. „Bei der Arbeit im Labor infizierte ich mich mit einem resistenten Bakterium und bekam eine so schwere Lungenentzündung, dass ich kurzzeitig ins Koma fiel und fast gestorben wäre."

„Verstehe. Darauf gehen wir auch ein anderes Mal ein."

„Dann bin ich zu meiner eigenen Wohnung gegangen", sagte Wesker und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Hals verkrampfte und seine Stimme zitterte. „In meiner Wohnung lag Schnee und alles war vereist, es war bitter kalt dort. Ich wollte die Heizung aufdrehen, aber es ging nicht. Plötzlich stand ich mir selbst gegenüber."

„Wie haben Sie sich da gesehen? Waren Sie jung oder so alt wie jetzt?", wollte Dr. Svensson wissen.

„Beides. Ich habe mich in allen meinen Lebensphasen gesehen. Mein eigenes Selbst zu betrachten, war …"

„Wie war das?", hakte Dr. Svensson nach.

„Ich war nicht in selbst. Die Ausgaben von mir waren nicht sie selbst, sondern hässliche Marionetten, die an Fäden hingen. Als sie sprachen, hatten sie die Stimme meines Vaters. Sie sagten, dass ich zu nichts tauge, dass ich schwach und ein Niemand sei."

„Ihre Reaktion?"

„Ich bin weggelaufen, aus Raccoon City hinaus. Ich wollte von dort weg, aber dann habe ich festgestellt, dass das ein Fehler war."

„Was war außerhalb der Stadt?"

Wesker rief sich die Bilder aus seinem Traum genau in Erinnerung. Sein Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster.

„Chaos. Menschenmassen, Überbevölkerung, Hunger, Elend, Krieg, Krankheiten, Siechtum, Umweltzerstörung. Vom Himmel kamen vier Gestalten auf Pferden, die die Welt in den Abgrund getrieben haben. Es waren Skelette in langen Kapuzenumhängen." Plötzlich begriff er, warum er sich im Anwesen der Familie Simmons mit Übelkeit von dem Gemälde abgewendet hatte, das die vier Reiter gezeigt hatte. „Die Menschheit kam ihrem eigenen Untergang näher und näher."

„Sie haben die Apokalypse gesehen?"

„Das waren meine Albträume", sagte Wesker.

„Wollten Sie etwas dagegen tun?"

„Ich wollte dem endlich ein Ende bereiten."

„Wie?"

„Ich wollte, dass die Weltbevölkerung auf ein gesundes Maß reduziert wird und dass nur die Menschen leben, die es wert sind zu leben. Ich selbst wollte als Gott über sie herrschen."

Dr. Svensson nickte.

„Die Malthusianische Falle. Das meinen Sie, oder?"

„Ja. Ich wollte etwas tun, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, weil ich mit Ketten an den Boden gefesselt war. Ich wollte mich losreißen, aber es ging nicht. Ich habe die Menschen gesehen, wie gleichgültig es ihnen war, dass sie ins Verderben laufen. Da waren Chris und die anderen und es war ihnen völlig egal. Ich … Ich wollte etwas tun, aber es ging nicht. Ich habe geschrien, getobt, gewütet."

„Sie waren wütend?"

„Ich habe nur Hass und Wut in mir gehabt. Und dann hat sich unter mir der Boden aufgetan und Flammen und Lava haben mich verschlungen. Die Welt ist nicht zugrunde gegangen, sondern ich."

Dr. Svensson musterte ihn eine Weile, aber Wesker wich ihr aus. Er sah weiter nach draußen. Ein Wanderfalke ließ sich auf einem Fensterbrett am gegenüberliegenden Haus nieder. Er wandte seinen Kopf mit den schwarzen Knopfaugen kurz in Weskers Richtung und ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Es schien, als blickte der Vogel Wesker direkt ins Gesicht.

„Wie sahen denn Ihre konkreten Pläne aus?", fragte Dr. Svensson. „Was wollten Sie denn wirklich tun?"

„Ich habe vor sehr vielen Jahren ein tödliches Virus entwickelt, dass ich über die Menschheit verbreiten wollte", erklärte Wesker.

„Was macht das mit Ihnen, dass Sie gescheitert sind?"

„Ich bin ein Versager", sagte Wesker leise. „Jahre der Mühe, umsonst. Und die Welt hasst mich dafür. Es wäre besser, wenn ich in dem Vulkan geblieben wäre."

Wesker betrachtete den Wanderfalken, wie er seine Flügel spannte und davonflog.

Dr. Svensson nickte. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Offenheit, Mr. Wesker. Für heute sind wir fertig. Ich werde mit der B.S.A.A. Rücksprache halten."

„Werden Sie wieder mit mir reden wollen?", fragte Wesker.

„Ja, morgen oder übermorgen. Ruhen Sie sich aus. Ich melde mich bei Ihnen. Brauchen Sie etwas zum Schlafen?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", sagte Wesker.

* * *

„Piers."

„Captain?"

Seit seiner Rückkehr stand Piers Nivans unter ständiger Beobachtung des Ärzteteams, das ihn untersuchte, allerhand Tests mit ihm durchführte und seine Mutation kontrollierte. Chris hatte bereits erfahren, dass der C-Virus in Piers' Körper stabil war und nicht weiter mutierte. Piers war somit weder ansteckend noch lief er Gefahr, sich weiter zu verändern.

„Ich wollte noch mal nach dir sehen. Tut mir leid, dass ich beim letzten Mal so kurz angebunden war", sagte Chris. „Es hat leider etwas gedauert, weil wir oben mit Wesker beschäftigt sind und … noch mit ein paar anderen Sachen."

„Kein Problem, Captain", sagte Piers. „Ich habe noch mal nachgedacht, aber mir ist leider nichts mehr eingefallen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr tun."

„Strenggenommen bin ich nicht mehr dein Captain", meinte Chris mit einem Lächeln. Dass Piers angesichts der Situation immer noch so pflichtbewusst wie früher war, erfüllte ihn mit Stolz und Ehrfurcht zugleich.

„Alte Gewohnheiten", sagte Piers. „Mir kommt es so vor, als wäre wir noch in dieser Anlage. Als hätte es einfach nur einen Zeitsprung gegeben, aber nichts hätte sich geändert und wir würden da weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben."

„Leider ist die Zeit nicht stehen geblieben. Die Welt hat sich verändert in den letzten Jahren", sagte Chris. „Ich wollte dich erst persönlich fragen, bevor ich zum Telefon greife. Soll ich deine Familie anrufen?"

Ein Schreck trat auf Piers' Gesicht.

„Ich habe ihnen damals erzählt, was passiert ist und dass du … im Dienst dein Leben gelassen hast", sagte Chris, der nachvollziehen konnte, wie Piers sich jetzt fühlte.

„Nein. Sie haben gedacht, ich bin … Es tut mir so leid, Chris."

„Alle Welt dachte das. Sollen sie erfahren, dass du lebst?"

„Ja, aber noch nicht gleich", sagte Piers. „Erst will ich diese Typen, die mir das angetan haben, dingfest machen. Und … Ich will nicht, dass die mich so sehen." Er hob seinen mutierten Arm hoch. „Nicht so wie ich jetzt aussehe. Als ein Monster."

„Piers …"

„Captain, ich werde mithelfen. Ich werde nicht untätig herumsitzen, während vielleicht eine neue Terrororganisation die Welt bedroht!", sagte Piers entschieden. „Ich will kämpfen."

Chris legte Piers eine Hand auf die Schulter. Piers hatte seinen Kampfgeist nicht eingebüßt. „Das ehrt dich, Soldat. Im Moment tappen wir aber noch im Dunkeln. Wir wissen nicht, gegen wen wir genau antreten. Alles, was wir zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt wissen, ist, dass die ominöse Familie, zu der Simmons gehörte, dahintersteckt."

„Was ist mit Wesker? Weiß der etwas?", wollte Piers wissen.

„Leider nein. Um den kümmern wir uns gerade."

„Wenn er Ärger macht, dann …"

„Dann werde ich ihn persönlich aufhalten", sagte Chris. „Aber bis es soweit ist, kann noch viel passieren. Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden."

* * *

„Können Sie schon sagen, was mit ihm los ist?", fragte Chris. Er und Dr. Svensson beobachteten Albert Wesker im Labor. Dieser stand wie so oft mit gesenktem Kopf am Fenster.

„Mein Verdacht hat sich bestätigt", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Mr. Wesker leidet an schweren Depressionen. So schwer, wie ich sie in meiner Praxis selten erlebt habe."

Chris nickte. „Was schlagen Sie vor?"

„Er braucht dringend eine Therapie und Medikamente. Es wäre keine gute Idee, wenn Sie ihn der Regierung überstellen."

„Das hatten wir ohnehin nicht vor. Wir haben das nur als Druckmittel benutzt, damit er mit Ihnen spricht. Stellt er eine Gefahr für sich und andere dar?", wollte Chris wissen. Das war eigentlich die einzige Frage, die ihn interessierte.

„Auf keinen Fall", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Er hat aufgegeben und ist völlig handlungsunfähig."

„Können Sie ihm helfen?", fragte Chris und wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, dann war ihm nicht wohl bei der Frage. Er hätte Wesker am liebsten weiterhin tot gewusst. Da sein früherer Erzfeind nun aber doch wieder am Leben war, hatte sich Chris darauf eingestellt, ihn erneut zu bekämpfen. Chris war Soldat, er kämpfte für eine gute Sache. Er beschützte die Menschheit vor Leuten wie Wesker. Er tat sich nun sehr schwer damit, dass Wesker seine früheren Ambitionen verloren hatte. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich schwer damit tat, dass Wesker offenbar jede Feindseligkeit gegenüber Chris verloren hatte und Chris ihm nun vollkommen egal war. Wesker hatte sich so verändert, dass Chris ihn nicht wiedererkannte. Fast kam ein wenig Mitleid bei ihm auf. Chris wusste aus eigener Erfahrung nur zu gut, was es bedeutete, jede Richtung im Leben verloren zu haben. Und doch fühlte er Widerstand in sich, wenn es darum ging, Wesker zu helfen.

„Ja", meinte Dr. Svensson zuversichtlich. „Auf jeden Fall. Eigentlich müsste ich ihn in eine Klinik einweisen, aber das wird wohl Ihrerseits nicht möglich sein."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Zu gefährlich, ich will nichts riskieren. Hier haben wir ihn im Auge."

„Ich werde erst mal jeden Abend kommen und mit ihm sprechen. Wenn sich keine Besserung bei ihm einsetzt, dann müssen wir aber in Mr. Weskers Interesse darüber nachdenken, eine andere Behandlung in Erwägung zu ziehen."

„OK. Klären Sie das bitte noch mit O'Brian", sagte Chris.

* * *

Das Gespräch mit Dr. Svensson hatte Wesker so ausgelaugt, dass er am frühen Abend einschlief und erst am nächsten Vormittag gegen halb neun erwachte. Er fühlte sich etwas besser und sein Kopf war ein wenig klarer, sodass er endlich aufnahmefähiger war. Er konnte den Raum, in dem er die letzten Tage verbracht hatte, eingehender begutachten. Er hatte wieder etwas mehr Gespür für seinen eigenen Körper und konnte sich selbst besser wahrnehmen. Er fühlte Hunger und Durst, aber keinen Appetit. Rebecca bot ihm Frühstück an, doch er lehnte ab. Seine Wangen waren rau, weil er sich eine Ewigkeit nicht rasiert hatte. Er hatte wieder das Bedürfnis, eine Sonnenbrille zu tragen, was ihm die vergangenen Tage völlig egal gewesen war. Die Kopfschmerzen waren zwar vergangen, doch er fühlte eine allgemeine körperliche Schwäche, so als hätte er sich völlig verausgabt. Statt nur zum Fenster konnte er nun auch an die große Glasscheibe treten und auf den Gang hinaussehen. Die Forscher aus Rebecca Chambers' Team arbeiteten in den anderen Labors oder liefen mit Klemmbrettern und Unterlagen auf dem Gang vorbei. Wie zu erwarten, musste er Medikamente nehmen. Er ließ es geschehen. Er wollte mit niemandem streiten.

Er konnte endlich die Energie aufbringen, um sich die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage zu vergegenwärtigen. Er war von einer unbekannten Gruppe in einem Labor gefangen gehalten worden. Sherry Birkin hatte ihn befreit und zusammen waren sie durch ein altes Herrenhaus voller Rätsel geflohen. Wesker erinnerte sich sogar, dass er das Samurai-Schwert mitgenommen hatte, das sie im Raum mit der Statue gefunden hatten. Er hatte sich wieder an Chris, Jill und die anderen erinnern können und was in Afrika passiert war. Und nun war er hier bei der B.S.A.A. Sherry hatte mit ihm gesprochen. Und eine junge Frau, die er nicht gekannt hatte, die aber behauptete, seine Schwester Alex zu sein. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage waren so verrückt, dass er sich wie in einem Traum vorkam.

Konnte das wirklich sein? War es wirklich möglich, dass seine Schwester am Leben war? Spencer hatte damals zu ihm gesagt, dass er das einzige überlebende Wesker-Kind war. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Alex tot war. Wieso sah sie völlig anders aus? Wollte Chris ihn mit einem Trick reinlegen? Er war verwirrt. Alles war so durcheinander.

Er dachte auch an Sherry, die Tochter seines besten Freundes. Sherry hatte die Wahrheit die ganze Zeit über gekannt, aber hatte ihm bewusst verschwiegen, was mit ihm passiert war. Er fragte sich, was sie ihm wohl noch alles vorenthalten hatte.

Wesker war in Afrika besiegt worden. Sein genialer, gut durchdachter Plan war gescheitert. Er hatte die Menschheit nicht vor sich selbst retten können. Er war gestorben und die Welt hatte ihn vergessen. Beim Gedanken daran, dass er versagt hatte, dass Chris Redfield ihn besiegt hatte, verspürte einen stechenden Schmerz im Magen und sein Inneres verkrampfte sich so schmerzhaft, dass er sich setzen musste. Er kauerte auf dem Boden und konnte vor Schmerzen nicht mehr aufstehen. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er fühlte sich unverstanden, gedemütigt, zurückgestoßen und abgewiesen von der Welt. Er hatte so hart darum gekämpft, seinen rechtmäßigen Platz, der ihm zustand, zu finden, doch er wurde abgelehnt. Hatte er nicht alles versucht? Hatte er nicht versucht, die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen? War er nicht seiner Bestimmung gefolgt? Warum war alle Welt gegen ihn? Warum verstand ihn niemand? Sein ganzes Leben kam ihm nun sinnlos, wie eine Verschwendung vor. Er hatte sich abgemüht, hatte unermüdlich Tag und Nacht gearbeitet und wofür? Für nichts. Er hatte alles verloren. War das die Strafe dafür, dass er alles gut machen wollte? Was das die Strafe für all diejenigen, die besser waren als alle anderen, die die richtigen Visionen für die Welt hatten, die wussten, was zu tun war, die nicht untätig zusahen?

Er erinnerte sich an den Traum, den er gehabt hatte. Spencer hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ein Versager war und ein Fehlschlag, unnütz und zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Der alte, kranke Mann hatte verächtlich auf ihn herabgesehen, doch das Schlimmste war die Enttäuschung in seinem Blick gewesen. Wesker hatte seinen Vater auf ganzer Linie enttäuscht. Er hasste seinen Vater für die Zurückweisung. Hatte Spencer nicht sein ganzes Leben kontrolliert? Hatte er nicht schon früh dafür gesorgt, dass Wesker ihm bei der Erfüllung seiner Ziele helfen sollte? Weskers gesamtes Leben, seine Kindheit, seine Jugend, alles war ihm von Spencer genommen worden. Und wofür? Dafür, dass Spencer ihn nun als Fehlschlag ansah.

Aber noch mehr hasste er sich selbst für sein Versagen. Er hatte sich selbst enttäuscht. Er wurde von dem Selbst, das in seinem Inneren verborgen lag und ihn zu seinen Taten abgetrieben hatte, zurückgewiesen.

Der Schatten kroch erneut durch den Raum auf ihn zu und seinen Körper hinauf wie eine Schlange.

* * *

Alex durfte das Krankenhaus nach ein paar Tagen verlassen. Chris war klar, dass er ihr nun öfter bei der B.S.A.A. über den Weg laufen würde, denn er musste davon ausgehen, dass sie Albert Wesker besuchen wollte. Und tatsächlich fand er sie schon kurz nach ihrer Entlassung im Labor vor Weskers Zimmer.

„Darf ich mit ihm sprechen?", fragte sie Rebecca.

Chris fand, dass sie immer noch schlecht aussah, aber offenbar wollte sie sich keine Erholung gönnen. Er blieb ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt stehen, da er zu viel Nähe zu ihr vermeiden wollte. Er kam sich selbst albern vor, denn es machte keinen Unterschied, ob er direkt neben ihr stand oder drei Meter von ihr entfernt. Doch er hatte das Gefühl, sich vor sich selbst schützen zu müssen. Er wollte der Frau, von der er sich erst getrennt hatte, nicht zu nahe kommen, um es nicht noch schwerer zu machen, als es ohnehin schon war.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist", sagte Rebecca unsicher. „Wesker geht es nicht gut."

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Alex besorgt.

„Er ist depressiv", erklärte Chris. Rebecca und Alex wandten sich in seine Richtung. „So stark, dass er kürzlich nicht mehr ansprechbar war."

„Ich würde so gern mit ihm reden", sagte Alex.

„Versuch dein Glück, aber erwarte nicht zu viel. Er redet kaum mit uns."

Als Alex das Labor betrat, stand Albert am Fenster und beobachtete die Straße unten. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, damit sie ungestört sein konnten. Ihr Bruder sah sie nicht an.

„Hallo, Albert", sagte sie sanft.

Albert zeigte keine Reaktion. „Ich wollte dich beim ersten Mal nicht überfahren", sagte sie schuldbewusst. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte sie zu viel von ihm erwartet. Sie war auf ihn eingedrungen, ohne zu berücksichtigen, wie er sich fühlte und dass sie nicht mehr die Alex war, die er kannte.

„Du hast gesagt, du bist Alex. Spencer hat gesagt, dass du tot bist", sagte Albert und seine Stimme war so schwach, dass sie ihn kaum verstand.

„Da hat sich Vater geirrt. Ich war nicht tot. Ich habe ihn verlassen und bin untergetaucht."

„Alex sah anders aus. Woher soll ich wissen, dass du Alex bist?"

„Ich weiß, eine berechtigte Frage. Die Geschichte dahinter ist spannend, Albert, und ich werde sie dir bei Gelegenheit erzählen. Im Moment nur so viel: Ich war sehr schwer krank und es gab keine Rettung mehr für mich. Ich habe mir einen anderen Körper verschafft, um weiterleben zu können."

„Du warst krank?", fragte Albert und zum ersten Mal wandte er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Er musterte sie eingehend und Alex sah an seinem Gesicht, dass er versuchte, die Situation einzuordnen.

Alex nickte. „Nachdem mir Spencer den Progenitor-Virus gab, passierte erst lange nichts. Leider bekam ich keine Superkräfte so wie du." Sie lächelte. „Im Laufe der Zeit wurde ich sehr schwer krank. Krebs. Ob der Virus den Krebs auslöste oder seinen Verlauf nur verschlimmerte, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es gab jedenfalls keine Hoffnung mehr."

„Was hast du all die Jahre gemacht?", wollte er wissen. „Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen?"

„Albert, du hättest mir nicht helfen können", sagte Alex. „Mein Schicksal war besiegelt. Ich habe viele Jahre damit verbracht, für Spencer nach einem Weg zur Unsterblichkeit zu suchen. Doch ich scheiterte und irgendwann ging mir auf, dass ich meine Zeit verschwendete. Unsterblichkeit gibt es nicht, das war das frustrierende Ergebnis meiner jahrelangen Forschung. Der alte Mann, der von seiner Krankheit dahingerafft wurde und der sich so verzweifelt an seine Tochter klammerte, war mir völlig egal. Ich weckte falsche Hoffnung in ihm, damit er mir weiter Testobjekte und Geld schickte, und verließ ihn. Ich ließ mich auf einer verlassenen russischen Insel nieder, wo ich meine Experimente fortsetzte. Er schloss wohl daraus, dass ich tot war."

„Was ist mir dir passiert?", fragte Albert.

„Der Krebs zerfraß meinen Körper mehr und mehr. Ich fand den Körper dieses jungen Mädchens, Natalia, und pflanzte eine Kopie meines Bewusstseins in digitalisierter Form in sie, um weiterzuleben. Und hier bin ich heute."

„Das soll ich glauben?"

„Ich war in Afrika, Albert. Ich habe mir Uroborus-Proben geholt, bevor die B.S.A.A. alles vernichten konnte. Uroborus war wahrlich die Arbeit eines wahren Weskers. Ich war so stolz auf dich. Dein Tod hat mich sehr tief getroffen. Ich war sehr traurig. Ich wünschte, du wärst zu mir gekommen. Wir hätten deinen Plan gemeinsam verwirklichen können."

Albert war immer noch skeptisch.

„Wie kann ich dir beweisen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage?", fragte Alex, der die Ideen ausgingen. „Ich habe im Übrigen auch dein Vermögen in Sicherheit gebracht, bevor man es beschlagnahmen konnte. Ich habe es sicher für dich verwahrt und vermehrt. Du bekommst es natürlich zurück."

„Was hast du mit Chris zu tun?", fragte Albert. Alex verstand sofort. Er hatte wahrscheinlich ihr Gespräch mit Chris gehört.

„Als ich in meinem neuen Körper aufgewachte, war ich nur von einem Gedanken beseelt, Albert: Rache. Ich wollte Rache für meinen Tod, für deinen Tod, für das, was uns die Redfields angetan haben."

„Die Redfields?"

„Es war Claire Redfield, die einen Raketenwerfer auf mich abfeuerte", sagte Alex. „Ich wollte mich rächen. Ich wollte meine Arbeit, die zunichte gemacht wurde, wieder aufnehmen. Ich hatte damals auf der Insel einen neuen Virus geschaffen, den t-Phobos-Virus, und ich wollte meine Pläne damit doch noch in die Tat umsetzen. Ich begann mit Chris Redfield eine Beziehung. Weißt du, Albert, eine Frau ist in der Lage, jemandem ganz andere Schmerzen zuzufügen als ein Mann. Du kannst mir glauben, dass ich Chris leiden lassen wollte und alle seine Freunde und seine Schwester mit dazu. Aber im Laufe der Zeit verschwanden meine Rachepläne und ich … Ich genoss mein neues Leben."

Albert bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen. Seine Finger fuhren in seine Haare.

„Keine Sorge, wir haben uns getrennt", fuhr Alex fort. „Chris will nicht länger mit mir zusammenbleiben. Verständlich nach diesem Verrat."

Albert antwortete nicht darauf.

„Es tut mir so leid, Albert", sagte Alex und sie versuchte so viel Zuneigung für ihren Bruder wie möglich in ihre Worte zu legen. „Ich habe gehört, dir geht es nicht gut. Ich möchte dir so gerne helfen. Als ich erfahren habe, dass du am Leben bist, habe ich mich sehr gefreut. Du bist mein Bruder, ich möchte für dich da sein. Wenn du mich lässt."

„Ich … brauche … ein wenig Zeit", sagte Albert.

„Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst. Wenn du reden willst, dann bin ich immer für dich da."

Es widerstrebte Alex, dass sie Albert nun verlassen musste, aber sie respektierte seine Bitte. „Wir sehen uns", sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, bevor sie ihn allein ließ.

* * *

Nach ihrem ersten Gespräch hatte Sherry Jake ein wenig Zeit geben wollen, damit er die Nachricht von ihrer Schwangerschaft, die wie aus heiterem Himmel gekommen war, erst einmal sacken lassen konnte. Sie war selbst auch immer noch völlig durcheinander. Schwanger zu werden war das letzte, was sie erwartet hatte.

Vor sehr vielen Jahren hatten ihr die Ärzte gesagt, dass sie wahrscheinlich niemals schwanger werden könnte, weil die Chancen dafür sehr gering waren. Irgendetwas war mit ihrer Gebärmutter nicht in Ordnung. Sie hatte diese Tatsache für sich akzeptiert und Sherry hatte wegen des G-Virus in ihrem Körper ohnehin für sich beschlossen, dass sie keine leiblichen Kinder wollte. Sie hätte es sich niemals verzeihen können, wenn sie ihrem Kind mit dem Virus in sich geschadet hätte.

Doch nun stand sie genau an dem Punkt, zu dem sie niemals kommen wollte. Sie war genau in der Zwickmühle gelandet, in der sie sich niemals wiederfinden wollte. Sie war nun schwanger und wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Zu allem Überfluss war ihre Beziehung zum Vater des Kindes nicht die einfachste. Sie mochte Jake wirklich, aber sie waren nicht richtig zusammen. Ihre Beziehung hatte nur aus gelegentlichen Treffen bestanden und keiner der beiden hatte sich bislang mehr vorstellen können.

Sherry war furchtbar nervös, als sie sich auf die Suche nach Jake machte. Sie wusste, dass sie miteinander reden mussten. Sie mussten darüber diskutieren, wie es mit ihnen weitergehen sollte. Sie fand ihn im Aufenthaltsraum der B.S.A.A., wo er unruhig auf und ab ging.

„Jake?"

Er wirbelte herum, so als hätte ihre Stimme ihn erschreckt. „Tut mir leid."

„Du bist es, Sherry", sagte Jake und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Können wir reden?", fragte Sherry. Wenn sie Jakes Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete, dann war er nicht begeistert davon, mit ihr zu reden. Ihm schien nicht wohl in ihrer Gegenwart zu sein. Er wich ihrem Blick aus und konnte ihr nicht gegenübertreten. Stattdessen schritt er zwischen den Fenster und den Tischen hin und her. Widerwillig nickte er.

„Ähm …" Sherry wusste nicht einmal, wo sie anfangen sollte. Das kleine bisschen Mut, das sie aufgebracht hatte, um mit Jake zu reden, schwand gerade dahin. Sein Verhalten signalisierte ihr mangelnde Bereitschaft für ein Gespräch von seiner Seite und Sherry wurde noch nervöser. Sie kam sich fast blöd vor, dass sie mit ihm reden wollte. „Es tut mir so leid, Jake, ich … Das war wirklich das letzte, was ich erwartet hätte."

„Dito", meinte Jake.

„Was soll denn jetzt passieren?", fragte sie und konnte dabei nicht verbergen, dass sie traurig war. Sie hätte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als von Jake in den Arm genommen zu werden, doch sie spürte eine dicke, hohe Mauer zwischen sich wachsen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte Jake ungeduldig.

„Jake, ich weiß, dass wir das zusammen hinkriegen können", sagte Sherry.

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor, Sherry?", fragte Jake und begegnete zum ersten Mal ihrem Blick. „Wie soll das aussehen?"

„Wir können zusammenziehen. Du wolltest dir doch sowieso eine Wohnung suchen", meinte Sherry.

„Das ist nicht so leicht, Sherry", entgegnete Jake.

„Wo ist das Problem, Jake? Wir kriegen das hin und wir haben eine Menge Unterstützung. Leon, Claire, Chris, Jill – die sind für uns da, wenn wir sie brauchen."

„Ich weiß nicht, Sherry", sagte Jake ernst. „Ich habe nie über so was wie eine Familie nachgedacht. Und ein Kind passt überhaupt nicht in mein Leben, Sherry."

„Ach, glaubst du, bei mir ist es anders?!", fragte Sherry erbost zurück. Sie fühlte sich angegriffen.

„Du verstehst das nicht, Sherry", sagte Jake. „Dein Leben ist geordnet. Du hast diesen Job bei der Regierung, einen anständigen Job, aber ich … Ich bin ein Söldner. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was ich getan habe, mit welchen Leuten ich zu tun habe? Was für ein Mensch ich bin? Ich kann mich nicht um ein Kind kümmern und ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen."

Sherry konnte nicht glauben, was sie hörte. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, aber gleichzeitig kochte Wut in ihr hoch.

„Was heißt das, Jake?"

„Ich kann das nicht, Sherry. Es tut mir leid."

„Du kannst es nicht oder du willst es nicht?!", fragte sie ihn. Ihre Stimme wurde lauter. „Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Vater? Du weißt, dass er unten im Labor ist? Ich dachte, du wolltest ihn sehen. Was ist daraus geworden?" Warum sie jetzt Wesker ins Spiel brachte, das wusste Sherry selbst nicht.

Jake drehte ihr den Rücken zu und stützte sich mit den Händen auf eines der Fensterbretter.

„Ich hab mit der Sache abgeschlossen, Sherry. Mein Vater ist tot."

„Tja, da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, Jake, denn er ist verdammt lebendig. Finde dich damit ab. Du kannst zu ihm hingehen und mit ihm sprechen. Aber ich glaube, ich weiß, warum du es nicht tust. Du hast Angst, Dinge zu hören, die du nicht hören willst und die dein Bild, was du dir von ihm zurechtgelegt hast, erschüttern könnten. Genauso wie du dich damit abfinden musst, dass ich schwanger von dir bin. Da gehören im Übrigen zwei dazu."

Jake antwortete nicht.

„Hast du dir eben eigentlich mal zugehört, Jake?", fragte Sherry, die schon lange nicht mehr aus aufgewühlt gewesen war wie in diesem Moment. Tränen rannen jetzt ihre Wangen hinab. „Du läufst vor deiner Verantwortung weg und suchst irgendwelche halbherzigen Ausreden wie, dass du mich und das Kind nicht in Gefahr bringen willst und wir ja keinen Platz in deinem Leben haben könnten. Genauso stell ich es mir vor. Wie Wesker damals genau dasselbe zu deiner Mutter gesagt hat, bevor er sie verlassen hat. Du verhältst dich jetzt genauso, wie du es deinem Vater immer vorgehalten hast!" Sie weinte jetzt heftig. „Du läufst feige vor deiner Verantwortung weg!"

Die Wut hatte ihre dunkelsten Gedanken an die Oberfläche gebracht. Augenblicklich überkam Sherry Reue. Jake blickte sie entsetzt an. „Jake, ich wollte nicht …"

Ohne eine weiteres Wort wandte sich Jake um und stürmte an ihr vorbei aus dem Raum.

„Jake! Bitte bleib hier! Jake!" Sherry eilte ihm hinterher, doch bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte, schlossen sich bereits die Türen des Aufzugs. Sie rannte die Treppen hinunter und auf die Straße, doch Jake war nirgends zu sehen. Er war gegangen und eine Erkenntnis traf Sherry wie ein harter Schlag in den Magen. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Mitten auf dem Bürgersteig, umgeben von all den fremden Leuten, die an ihr vorbeigingen, sank sie auf die Knie und weinte bitterlich, bis sie von zwei starken Armen umfasst wurde.


	9. Kapitel 9: Offenbarungen

_Crystalyna du Starrvan: Thank you for making my story a favorite._ :)

* * *

Sie nahm nicht mehr wahr, dass sie draußen vor dem Gebäude der B.S.A.A. auf dem Bürgersteig saß und weinte. Leute hatten sie umringt und fragten sie, ob alles mit ihr in Ordnung war, doch Sherry antwortete nicht. Irgendwann umschlossen sie zwei starke Arme, halfen ihr aufzustehen und führten sie zurück nach drinnen.

Es dauerte, bis Sherry sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Schmerz und Verzweiflung krallten sich mit scharfen Klauen in ihr Herz. Stundenlang weinte sie an Leons Schulter, bis schließlich keine Tränen mehr kamen. Sie war irgendwann so erschöpft, dass sie keine Kraft mehr für Tränen hatte.

„Geht's wieder, Sherry?", fragte Leon sanft.

„Ja."

Leon begleitete sie zu einer Damentoilette, wo sie sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzen und ein paar Schlucke Wasser nehmen konnte. Im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken sah Sherry, wie rot und verquollen ihr Gesicht war. Sie hatte noch nie so heftig geweint wie jetzt. Sie hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie so weinen konnte.

„Möchtest du erzählen, was passiert ist?", fragte Leon. „Wenn du drüber redest, wird es leichter."

Sherry war sich nicht sicher, ob sie über ihren Schmerz reden konnte. Die bittere Tatsache auszusprechen, dass der Vater ihres Kindes sie verlassen hatte, machte diese Tatsache nur endgültig und unumkehrbar und machte alle Hoffnung auf Besserung zunichte, aber vielleicht hatte Leon ja Recht. Nachdem Jake gegangen war, fühlte sie sich allein und verlassen. Vielleicht half es ihr, wenn sie jetzt ihre Freunde um sich hatte.

„Können Claire und die anderen dazukommen?", fragte sie leise.

„Natürlich. Ich hole sie, du gehst schon mal rauf in Chris' Büro."

* * *

Chris, Claire, Jill und Helena hatten sich in Chris' Büro versammelt und warteten schon, als Sherry zu ihnen stieß. Nach einer kurzen Textnachricht traf Leon Ada Wong, die von ihrer kurzen Recherchereise zurückgekehrt war und nun ihre Ergebnisse mit ihnen teilen wollte, unten im Foyer. Er bat sie mit nach oben.

„Warte noch ein bisschen, Ada", sagte Leon. „Hier brennt gerade die Luft. Wir müssen noch etwas anderes besprechen."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Ada, als sie und Leon in den Aufzug nach oben stiegen und in Richtung von Chris' Büro gingen.

„Sherry."

Auf dem Gang begegnete ihnen Alex Wesker, die sich offenbar auch an dem Gespräch beteiligen wollte. Leon hätte sie am liebsten weggeschickt, doch Sherry sagte, dass es in Ordnung war, wenn sie sich anschloss.

„Ich war ein paar Tage aus gesundheitlichen Gründen verhindert", erklärte Alex. „Ich sehe aber, dass offenbar in meiner Abwesenheit ein paar Dinge passiert sind."

Auch Chris war wenig begeistert, dass Alex sie schon wieder mit ihrer Anwesenheit beglückte. Er verkniff sich jedoch einen Kommentar.

„Sie können bleiben, Alex", meinte Sherry, der es praktisch egal war, wer ihr zuhörte. Sie wünschte sich nur, nicht allein zu sein, sondern mit Menschen zusammen zu sein, die für sie da waren und Verständnis für sie hatten.

„Was ist passiert, Sherry?", fragte Jill besorgt. Ihr war sofort aufgefallen, dass Sherry geweint hatte.

„Jake und ich haben uns gestritten", erklärte Sherry. „Er ist verschwunden. Ich weiß nicht, wo er hin ist. Er ist einfach gegangen."

„Wollte Jake nicht seinen Vater kennenlernen?", fragte Alex.

„Das hat er sich anders überlegt", sagte Sherry. „Wesker existiert für ihn nicht."

„Was ist zwischen euch beiden vorgefallen?"

„Sie wissen ja noch gar nicht Bescheid, Alex. Und Sie auch nicht, Ada Wong", meinte Sherry.

„Ich sagte ja, dass ich eine Menge verpasst habe", meinte Alex.

„Ich habe interessante Neuigkeiten verpasst?", fragte Ada Wong. „Noch interessanter als das, was ich herausgefunden habe?"

„Dazu kommen wir gleich", sagte Leon und warf Chris einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Dieser nickte.

„Ich bin schwanger", sagte Sherry. „Von Jake."

„Dann sind wohl Glückwünsche angesagt", meinte Ada.

„Das freut mich sehr für dich, Sherry", sagte Alex. Sie sah kurz zu Chris, der seinen Blick abwandte.

Sherry sah nur traurig zu Boden.

„Und Jake hat dich wirklich verlassen?", fragte Claire. „Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen."

„Doch. Wir haben uns gestritten. Er meinte, dass er sich nicht um ein Kind kümmern kann. Und ich habe ein paar böse Sachen zu ihm gesagt, die ihn wohl sehr verletzt haben", erklärte Sherry. „Es ist meine Schuld, dass er weg ist."

„Was hast du denn zu ihm gesagt? Jake ist ein harter Bursche, der einiges wegsteckt", sagte Chris.

„Aber nicht das. Ich habe zu ihm gesagt, dass er sich genau wie sein Vater verhält. Dass er feige vor seiner Verantwortung wegläuft."

Für einen Moment trat Stille im Raum ein.

„Das wird er nicht gut verkraftet haben", mutmaßte Leon. „Jake ist da ziemlich empfindlich. Das letzte, was er will, ist, mit seinem Vater verglichen zu werden."

„Eben. Ich hätte das nicht zu ihm sagen sollen", sagte Sherry. „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Ich habe ihm immer und immer wieder gesagt, dass er nicht Wesker ist, dass er anders als sein Dad ist und ausgerichtet ich mache ihm dann so einen Vorwurf. Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht. Es ist meine Schuld, wenn mein Kind jetzt keinen Vater hat."

„Sherry, das ist doch Unsinn!", entgegnete Claire. „Wenn man sich streitet, dann kann es mal passieren, dass einer wegläuft. Aber vielleicht braucht Jake einfach nur ein bisschen Zeit, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er lässt dich nicht im Stich! Er kommt sicher zurück. "

„Das wird er nicht, Claire", widersprach Sherry. „Er hat gesagt, dass er das Kind nicht will. Dass er sich mit seinem Leben als Söldner nicht um ein Kind kümmern kann. Er wird nicht zurückkommen."

„Ich verstehe das irgendwie nicht", sagte Jill. „Vor kurzem hat er noch den Eindruck erweckt, er wolle seine Tätigkeit als Söldner aufgeben, sich eine Wohnung suchen, mit Sherry zusammen sein. Was ist denn jetzt passiert? Das ist ja eine Drehung um 180 Grad."

Alex lächelte. „Ich glaube, er hat wohl eher Angst vor der Verantwortung. Vielleicht glaubt er, dass er kein guter Vater sein kann. Dass er als Vater versagt. Deshalb versucht er es gar nicht, sondern läuft weg. Das verstehe ich irgendwie, aber es ist halt nicht der richtige Weg. Tut mir sehr leid, Sherry."

„Ich stehe jetzt allein da", sagte Sherry traurig. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das alles schaffen soll. Das ist im Moment einfach ein wenig zu viel für mich."

„Wir sind für dich da, Sherry", sagte Claire, umarmte Sherry und drückte sie fest. „Du stehst nicht allein. Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen. Wir helfen dir, bei was auch immer. Du musst nur sagen, was du brauchst."

„Ich habe so große Angst, Claire, dass mit dem Baby etwas nicht stimmt oder dem Baby etwas passieren könnte."

„Wegen des G-Virus in deinem Körper, Sherry?", fragte Alex.

„Ja. Und Jake hat den C-Virus in sich. Ich habe Angst, dass …"

„Sherry, ich werde dir helfen", sagte Alex entschieden. „Ich werde die Untersuchungen durchführen. Keine Sorge, ich muss nur dein Blut ansehen, mehr nicht."

„Das … das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, Alex", sagte Sherry und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Rebecca wird aber dabei sein", mahnte Chris.

„Natürlich", sagte Alex.

„Siehst du, Sherry. Du bist nicht allein", sagte Claire mit einem Lächeln. „Wir kriegen das hin. Und was Jake angeht, er wird zurückkommen, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich kenne ihn nicht so gut wie du, aber ich weiß, dass er ein anständiger Bursche ist. Er wird dich und euer Kind niemals hängen lassen."

Was Jake anging, hatte Sherry die Hoffnung längst verloren.

* * *

Zehn Minuten später, nachdem sich alle Getränke geholt hatten, war es an Ada Wong, der Gruppe die Ergebnisse ihrer Nachforschungen vorzustellen.

„Sorry, dass ich nichts gesagt habe", meinte Leon etwas peinlich berührt. „Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich Ada gebeten, Informationen über Simmons und seine Frau und den Sohn zu beschaffen."

„Und ich bin fündig geworden", verkündete Ada Wong.

„Was haben Sie herausgefunden, Ada?", fragte Chris.

„Überaus interessante Dinge. Simmons hatte eine Menge Geheimnisse, von denen ich nichts wusste, obwohl ich jahrelang mit ihm zusammengearbeitet habe."

„Er war mein gesetzlicher Vormund. Ich stand ihm so nah wie sonst kaum jemand und selbst ich kannte ihn überhaupt nicht", sagte Sherry missmutig. „Ich hatte von alldem keine Ahnung."

„Simmons hatte tatsächlich eine Ehefrau und einen Sohn", erklärte Ada. „Der Name der Frau war Miranda Gallaghan."

„Gallaghan? Da klingelt etwas bei mir", sagte Alex Wesker und alle Köpfe wandten sich in ihre Richtung.

„Kennst du diese Frau?", fragte Chris.

„Nicht persönlich, natürlich. Aber ihr Name ist ziemlich bekannt", sagte Alex. „Ihr Vater, Charles Gallaghan, war Gründer des größten Rüstungs- und Luft- und Raumfahrtkonzerns der Welt: Gallaghan Industries."

„Von denen habe ich schon mal gehört", meinte Leon. „Das US-Militär kauft Ausrüstung von denen."

„Ganz recht", fuhr Ada Wong fort. „Simmons' Vater wollte seiner Familie unbedingt Einfluss auf den Konzern verschaffen. Und wirtschaftliche und politische Verbindungen knüpft man seit jeher am besten über eine Ehe. Also musste Derek die Tochter des Gründers heiraten."

„Es war eine Zweckehe!", sagte Sherry.

„Ja, aber nur von Simmons' Seite. Erstaunlicherweise. Er hat seine Frau nicht geliebt, aber Miranda hat ihn geliebt."

„Jetzt ergibt das alles einen Sinn", meinte Leon nachdenklich. „Deshalb ist er dir nachgestiegen, Ada. Weil er unglücklich in seiner Ehe war."

„Deshalb hat die Frau so viele Psychopharmaka genommen", schlussfolgerte Sherry. „Sie hatte eine ganze Schublade davon. Weil sie unglücklich war. Der Mann, den sie geliebt hat, hatte nur Augen für eine andere Frau."

„Ada, Sie reden von der Frau in der Vergangenheitsform. Ist sie verstorben?", fragte Chris.

„Ja. Das war der schwierigste Teil meiner Recherchen. Ich musste sehr tief graben, um herauszubekommen, was mit ihr passiert ist. Die Sache wurde nämlich von der Öffentlichkeit weitestgehend ferngehalten. Angeblich starb sie bei einem Unfall." Aus Adas Stimme war Skepsis herauszuhören.

„Aber du glaubst das nicht, oder?", sagte Leon.

„Nein. Miranda verschwand, kurz nachdem Carla Radames für Simmons zu arbeiten begann. Bei mir kam der Verdacht auf, dass Carla sie vielleicht auf dem Gewissen haben könnte. Dass der Unfall nur vorgetäuscht war."

Chris und Leon stöhnten beide auf und schüttelten den Kopf. „Das wird ja immer schöner!"

„Um wie viele Ecken geht diese Beziehungsgeschichte jetzt?"

„Und was ist dann mit dem Sohn?", wollte Sherry wissen.

„Da wird es besonders mysteriös", sagte Ada. „Über den Sohn habe ich so gut wie nichts gefunden. Ich weiß nur, dass er eine erblich bedingte Blutkrankheit hat. Sein Körper produziert nicht ausreichend rote Blutkörperchen. Deshalb braucht er ständig ein Beatmungsgerät und spezielle Infusionen. Auch wenn Dereks und Mirandas Ehe sehr unglücklich war, so liebten sie doch beide über alles ihren gemeinsamen Sohn. Für ihn haben sie jahrelang die Fassade einer glücklichen Familie aufrecht erhalten. Und sie haben auch alles getan, um ihm zu helfen."

„Der C-Virus?", fragte Jill.

„So ist Simmons' Interesse an Virenforschung entstanden. Er wollte einen Weg finden, seinem Sohn mittels einer Gen-Therapie zu helfen. Dafür hat er den C-Virus entwickelt."

Alex nickte langsam. „Mir ist gerade ein Licht aufgegangen", sagte sie dann. „Simmons hat den C-Virus unter anderem aus Sherrys G-Virus entwickelt. Das ist kein Zufall. Der Virus sollte therapeutischen Zwecken dienen und Sherry hat Heilkräfte. Wie praktisch."

„Daran habe ich überhaupt noch nicht gedacht", sagte Sherry. „Aber Sie haben völlig Recht, Alex. Das ergibt Sinn."

„Und es gibt noch jemanden, der Heilkräfte durch ein Virus hatte. Und noch dazu eine interessante Mutation, die bei der Entwicklung eines verträglichen Virus sicher hilfreich gewesen wäre."

Chris und Jill sahen sich entsetzt an. „Wesker!"

„Ach du lieber Himmel!", meinte Claire. „Haben die Wesker deshalb von den Toten zurückgeholt?"

„Nein", sagte Chris langsam. „Mir kommt gerade ein anderer Verdacht. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie schon vor seinem Tod 2009 Interesse an ihm und wollten ihn für ihre Experimente. Nur Sheva und ich haben ihnen dazwischengefunkt. Wir haben Wesker getötet und damit dafür gesorgt, dass er ihnen nicht helfen kann. Wir haben ihnen ihre Pläne gründlich verhagelt."

„Da war es naheliegend, dass sie ihn aus der Lava holen und versuchen, ihn zurückzubringen", sagte Claire. „Aber das hat viel zu lange gedauert. Also …"

„Also haben sie sich auf die Suche nach seinem Sohn gemacht", fügte Jill hinzu. „Jake hat dieselbe Veranlagung wie sein Vater. Er hat Antikörper gegen jedes Virus."

„Aber dafür haben sie Jake nicht gebraucht", warf Sherry ein. „Carla Radames hat Jakes Antikörper benutzt, um den C-Virus zu einer noch schrecklicheren Waffe zu machen. Da ging es schon lange nicht mehr um ein Medikament für den kranken Sohn. Es ging um Rache."

„Wann ist das alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen? Wann ging es nicht mehr um Raphael?", fragte Chris.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Ada Wong. „Über Raphael habe ich kaum etwas gefunden. Seine Spur verliert sich kurz nach den Vorkommnissen in Tall Oaks, Edonien und China. Er könnte auch tot sein."

„Und was ist mir dieser Amanda?", fragte Helena Harper. „Wie passt sie da rein?"

„Zu Amanda weiß ich wieder etwas mehr", erklärte Ada. „Amandas Eltern sind Svetlana und Markus Pierson. Markus war wohl ein alter Studienkollege von Simmons. Auf der Suche nach einer Behandlung für ihre kranken Kinder, taten sie sich Anfang der 2000er-Jahre zusammen und entwickelten den C-Virus. Meine Vermutung, ich betone _Vermutung_ , ist, dass sie sich irgendwann zerstritten haben. Vielleicht, weil ihre Forschung nicht die gewünschten Ergebnisse brachte."

Chris nickte. „Über Amandas Verbleib haben Sie auch nichts in Erfahrung bringen können?"

„Leider nein. Die Kinder scheinen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein."

„Aber irgendwer hat die Experimente fortgesetzt!", warf Sherry ein. „Sonst hätten sie Wesker nicht 14 Jahre lang gefangen gehalten und mich nicht entführt! Da geht irgendwas vor!"

„Dem stimme ich zu, Chris. Wir müssen da dranbleiben", forderte Leon.

„Das sehe ich auch so. Jill, haben wir die Übersetzungen der Tagebücher schon bekommen?"

„Die Universität hat mich vorhin angerufen", sagte Jill. „Wir bekommen sie im Laufe des Tages noch geliefert."

* * *

Wesker durfte das Labor endlich verlassen. Die B.S.A.A. richtete ihm in einem nicht mehr genutzten Raum eine vorübergehende Bleibe ein. Ihm blieb nichts anders übrig, als sich im Augenblick damit zu arrangieren, dass er wohl oder übel ein Gefangener war. Die junge Frau, die behauptete seine Schwester zu sein, besuchte ihn ein paar Mal. Sie war sehr um ihn bemüht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich dafür eingesetzt, dass Wesker ein wenig mehr Privatsphäre bekam. Wesker hatte zwar immer noch leise Zweifel, ob sie wirklich Alex war, aber er musste zugeben, dass sie zu viele intime Dinge aus Alex' und seinem Leben und von Spencer und Umbrella wusste, um eine Hochstaplerin zu sein. Ihr Aussehen, das so völlig anders war als das von Alex Wesker, irritierte ihn immer noch ein wenig, aber je öfter sie miteinander sprachen, desto glaubwürdiger wurde sie. Er musste sich damit abfinden, dass sich nicht nur die Welt, sondern auch seine Schwester verändert hatte.

„Das ist der alte Ruheraum", erklärte Rebecca Chambers, als sie Wesker seine neue Bleibe zeigte. „Der Raum steht seit ein paar Jahren leer, aber es ist noch alles drin. Betten, Duschen, Toiletten. Wir besorgen dir noch die anderen Sachen, die du brauchst. Zum Essen musst du in die Kantine kommen, die wissen schon Bescheid."

„Ich übernehme ab hier", sagte Alex. Rebecca nickte und verschwand.

Albert begutachtete den Raum. Ein paar alte Klappbetten standen herum. Eines hatte man mit einem frischen Laken überzogen. Die frische Bettdecke lag zusammengefaltet am Fußende, ein einfaches, weißes Kissen am Kopfende. In einem Nebenraum befanden sich mehrere Duschen, Waschbecken und Toiletten. Alles in allem keine komfortable Unterkunft, aber wenigstens hatte er zwei Fenster und war von den Blicken der B.S.A.A.-Mitarbeiter abgeschirmt. Im Labor war er unter ständiger Beobachtung gestanden.

„Ich habe veranlasst, dass du Handtücher, Kleidung, Toilettenartikel, alles bekommst, was du brauchst", erklärte Alex. „Hier." Sie reichte ihm einen Packen Unterlagen und mehrere Bankkarten. „Ich habe dir unter einem Decknamen Konten eingerichtet, damit du auf dein Geld Zugriff hast. Nicht wundern, ich habe es seit deinem Tod vor 14 Jahren kräftig vermehrt. Es sind auch ein paar Immobilien dabei. Wenn du hier rauskommst, dann hast du schon mal eine Wohnung."

Wesker nickte nur. Er würde sich zu gegebener Zeit um seine finanziellen Angelegenheiten kümmern, im Moment war nur seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit auf einem Tiefpunkt.

„Danke", war das einzige, was er als Reaktion zustande brachte.

„Habe ich doch gerne gemacht." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. „Richte dich erst mal ein. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder. Die Uni ruft nämlich. Irgendwann muss man da halt doch mal wieder auftauchen. Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen. Du redest heute Abend wieder mit der Psychiaterin, oder?"

„Ja." Sein Blick fiel auf einen Stapel Bücher, die auf einem der Betten lagen.

„Ich dachte, ich bringe dir ein wenig Ablenkung und Beschäftigung", erklärte Alex. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen wieder. Ich freue mich, dass du wieder da bist", sagte sie noch, dann verabschiedete sie sich.

* * *

Chris hatte Jill und den anderen helfen wollen, die Übersetzungen auszuwerten, doch er konnte nicht. Er musste sich entschuldigen und sich eine Weile zurückziehen. Er war müde, erschöpft, regelrecht ausgelaugt von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange seine Kräfte noch reichen würden, wie viele Hiobsbotschaften er noch ertragen würde können.

In Momenten der Schwäche hätte er gern seine Freundin Natalia bei sich gewusst, hätte gern Zuspruch von ihr gehört, doch Natalia existierte nicht mehr. Sie hatte nie existiert. Er stand allein. Er hatte eine stützende Säule in seinem Leben verloren.

Chris saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und hatte den Kopf auf seine Hände gestützt, als es leise an der Tür klopfte. Chris sah auf.

„Ja?"

„Chris, ich bin's." Es war Leon. Chris bat ihn herein.

„Geht's dir gut?"

„Passt schon. Die letzten Tage waren nur … verdammt anstrengend", sagte Chris und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Wem sagst du das. Tut mir echt leid."

„Ach, schon gut. Lamentieren bringt auch nichts", sagte Chris. „Wir können nicht ändern, dass Wesker wieder lebt und dass seine Schwester …" Er atmete tief durch und seufzte. „Wie weit seid ihr mit den Tagebüchern?"

„Wir haben sie fast durch", sagte Leon. „Wir wollen sie gleich besprechen. Kommst du?"

„Ja. Gib mir noch einen Moment."

„Chris."

„Ja?"

„Natal-, ich meine, Alex Wesker wird sich wahrscheinlich in den Fall einschalten. Was sollen wir machen?"

„Erst mal gar nichts. Ich fürchte, wir können nichts dagegen machen, dass sie ständig hier ist. Ich vertraue ihr insofern, als dass ich glaube, dass sie nichts Dummes machen wird", sagte Chris. „Und wie das mit Albert Wesker weitergehen soll, müssen wir uns auch noch überlegen."

* * *

„Wir haben uns jetzt in Rekordzeit durch die Tagebücher durchgearbeitet", sagte Jill. Auch ihr war mittlerweile anzusehen, dass die vergangenen Tage sie sehr angestrengt hatten.

„Was steht da drin?", fragte Sherry. „War das wenigstens brauchbar, was Wesker und ich mitgebracht haben?"

„Wie man es nimmt", meinte Jill. „Die Aufzeichnungen legen die gesamte Krankengeschichte von Amanda Pierson dar. Ihr Vater hat penibel Buch darüber geführt, wie ihre Krankheit sich entwickelt hat, welche Symptome sie hatte und welche Medikamente sie genommen hat. Danach hat er die theoretische Grundlage für eine Gentherapie mithilfe eines Virus entwickelt. Er beschreibt darin alle Schritte, die man unternommen hat. Er und seine Frau konnten ihre Forschung lange Zeit nicht in die Tat umsetzen, weil sie keine Gelder bekamen. Erst als sie sich mit Simmons zusammentaten und auf seine Ressourcen zurückgreifen konnten, war es möglich, mit der Erschaffung eines passenden Virus zu beginnen."

„Steht da auch drin, ob sie erfolgreich waren?", fragte Chris.

„Das waren sie. Die ersten Versuche mit dem C-Virus wurden gegen Ende des Jahres 2010 unternommen. Amandas Symptome gingen daraufhin zurück. Ihr Muskelschwund wurde aufgehalten."

„Wirklich?!", fragte Sherry erstaunt. „Das heißt, wir haben jetzt den Beweis, dass der C-Virus wirklich nicht als biologische Waffe entwickelt wurde! Steht da auch etwas über Raphael oder Simmons? Wann die ganze Sache gekippt ist?"

„Das steht da leider nicht. Die Tagebucheinträge reißen kurz nach den Ereignissen in China plötzlich ab", sagte Jill. „Markus Pierson hat sich nicht zu Simmons und Raphael geäußert. Wir wissen jetzt aber, wann Amanda geboren wurde. Und wir konnten grob die zeitlichen Abläufe rekonstruieren."

„Und wann ist sie geboren?", fragte Leon.

„1998, kurz nach Raccoon City", erklärte Jill. „Ihre Symptome begannen, als sie drei war. 2003 taten sich die Piersons mit Simmons zusammen. Die Zusammenarbeit hielt vermutlich 10 Jahre."

„Wieso haben sie die Zusammenarbeit beendet?", fragte Claire. „Steht das da?"

„Es gibt nur Andeutungen", sagte Jill und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht."

„Wenn ich mich an die Filmaufnahmen richtig zurückerinnere, dann muss Amanda einige Jahre jünger sein als Raphael", meinte Sherry nachdenklich.

„Ich habe noch einen weiteren Grund gefunden", sagte Jill, „warum sich Simmons mit den Piersons zusammengetan hat. Svetlana Pierson, eine gebürtige Russin, hat ihre Doktorarbeit über dieselbe Blutkrankheit geschrieben, die Raphael hat. Sie ist nämlich Hämatologin und hat einige interessante Hypothesen zu dieser seltenen Krankheit aufgestellt."

„Ada, du hast gesagt, Markus Pierson war ein Studienkollege von Simmons?", sagte Leon.

„Ja, das ist richtig."

„Wo haben Sie studiert?"

„Harvard", sagte Ada Wong. „Dort haben er und Pierson sich kennengelernt. Ich vermute mal, dass Pierson seine Frau dort getroffen hat."

„Fassen wir mal zusammen", sagte Chris. „Der C-Virus ist als Therapie für zwei kranke Kinder entwickelt worden. Das war ungefähr bis 2011. Dann wurde der C-Virus von Neo-Umbrella als Waffe eingesetzt. Es kam zu diesen Ausbrüchen in Tall Oaks ,Europa und China. Wesker war damals schon in Gefangenschaft dieser Leute, der Familie. Und Piers haben sie sich kurz danach geschnappt. Wie die beiden überlebt haben, das ist … Jedenfalls … Das, was sie von Albert nicht bekommen konnten, die Antikörper, haben sie sich von Jake geholt. Auch wenn Carla Radames die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, weil sie die Welt zerstören wollte, müssen die Forschungen an der Gentherapie im Hintergrund weitergegangen sein. Die Frage ist nur, wer weitergeforscht hat."

„Das stimmt", sagte Jill. „Denn die Piersons haben spätestens, _spätestens_ 2013 aufgehört, mit Simmons zusammenzuarbeiten. Da war Amanda gerade einmal 15 Jahre alt. Die Einträge in den Tagebüchern reißen genau da ab, als sich mit dem C-Virus sichtbare Erfolge bei ihr einstellten. Gehen wir hypothetisch mal davon aus, dass dasselbe für Raphael galt. Simmons ist tot und wo die Piersons sind, wissen wir nicht. Also wer hat Sherry entführt und zu welchem Zweck und wer hat Wesker und Piers in Slowenien festgehalten und wer arbeitet an was genau? Eine Menge offene Fragen, die es zu klären gibt."

„Wir werden nicht darum herumkommen, Wesker zu befragen", sagte O'Brian. „Piers konnte uns nicht weiterhelfen. Unsere letzte Hoffnung ist er."

„Der ist in keinem Zustand, irgendwelche Fragen zu beantworten", sagte Claire. „Der muss erst mal wieder mit seinem Leben klarkommen."

* * *

„Hatten Sie früher schon mal solche Albträume, in denen sie das Ende der Welt gesehen haben?", fragte Dr. Svensson.

„Ja", antwortete Wesker. „Die Albträume begannen kurz vor meinem 40. Geburtstag."

„Was sind Sie für ein Jahrgang, Mr. Wesker?"

„1960. Der 17. April ist mein Geburtstag", erklärte er. Dr. Svensson notierte das Gesagte.

„Ist um Ihren 40. Geburtstag herum irgendetwas Besonderes vorgefallen, dass diese Träume angefangen haben? Da hatten Sie Raccoon City bereits verlassen, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte. „Die Geschichte ist sehr kompliziert", sagte Wesker nachdenklich. Wenn er daran dachte, was es alles zu erzählen gab, war er jetzt schon erschöpft. Und er wusste nicht, ob er es fertig brachte, Dr. Svensson alles zu erzählen. Er hatte seit ihrem ersten Gespräch und den Albträumen, die er durchlitten hatte, gemerkt, wie heikel das Thema Spencer und seine Kindheit für ihn waren und wie schmerzhaft es war, wenn er über seinen gescheiterten Plan sprechen musste.

„Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Erzählen Sie, so viel Sie erzählen möchten. Wenn ein Thema zu unangenehm ist, dann lassen Sie es erst mal aus."

„Also gut. Ich habe Ihnen ja schon von meinem „Vater" erzählt, Oswell E. Spencer", begann Wesker. „Spencer war aber nicht mein richtiger Vater. Ich kenne meine richtige Familie gar nicht."

Dr. Svensson schrieb auf ihrem Klemmbrett mit.

„Ich wurde 1960 geboren, doch ich kenne weder meine leiblichen Eltern, noch mein richtiges Zuhause. Als ich vier Jahre alt war, wurde ich entführt. Neben dutzenden weiteren Kindern. Meine Schwester Alex gehörte auch zu den Kindern. Wir kamen in die Obhut von Oswell E. Spencer."

„Das tut mir sehr leid, Mr. Wesker", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Haben Sie Ihre richtige Familie je kennengelernt?"

„Nein."

„Sie haben auch nie nach ihnen gesucht, oder?"

„Nein. Ich habe erst sehr spät, mit 46, die Wahrheit von Spencer erfahren", sagte Wesker. „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich bereits an meinem Plan gearbeitet und hatte kein Interesse für andere Dinge."

„Was ist Ihnen als Kind passiert?", fragte Dr. Svensson. Wesker bemerkte, dass sie sehr beunruhigt war. „Was hat Spencer mit Ihnen gemacht? Warum hat er Sie und die anderen Kinder entführt?"

Weskers Mund wurde trocken und er musste einen Schluck Wasser nehmen, bevor er weitersprach.

„Spencer war Eugeniker. Er träumte davon, mithilfe von Viren eine neue Gattung Mensch zu erschaffen. Er selbst wollte mit einem Virus Unsterblichkeit erreichen und über diese neuen Menschen als Gott herrschen. Wir sollten zu diesen neuen Menschen herangezüchtet werden."

„Ich verstehe."

„Ich habe keine Erinnerung an meine Kindheit vor meinem zehnten Lebensjahr", erklärte Wesker. „Ich weiß nur, dass wir in die Obhut eines Mannes namens Wesker übergeben wurden. Er war ein enger Vertrauter von Spencer und der Leiter des Wesker-Kinder-Projektes. Zu seinen Ehren bekamen wir alle seinen Nachnamen: Wesker. Man führte Leistungs- und Intelligenztests mit uns durch und unterzog uns einer Gehirnwäsche. Man löschte unsere Gedächtnisse, aber pflanzte Gehorsam gegenüber Spencer in uns hinein. Wir bekamen einen Virus namens Progenitor verabreicht. Fast alle Kinder starben, nur 13 überlebten, darunter Alex und ich."

„Wie hoch ist Ihr IQ, Mr. Wesker?"

„147", sagte Wesker. „Alex ist sogar noch höher, bei 154. Das einzige, was ich daraus über meine Familie schließen konnte, war, dass sie wohl ebenfalls sehr intelligent waren."

„Naheliegend. Was passierte danach?"

„Wir wurden getrennt und wuchsen unter strenger Beobachtung durch Spencer und Umbrella, der Firma, die er in der Zwischenzeit gegründet hatte, auf. Ich wuchs in einer Art Heim für begabte Kinder auf. Wir Wesker-Kinder zeichneten uns durch überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz und Fähigkeiten aus. So wurden wir auch gefördert. Jeder in seinem Bereich. Ich machte mit 16 meinen Doktor in Virologie."

„Das ist sehr beeindruckend, Mr. Wesker."

„Als ich als in meiner späten Kindheit mit dem Studieren anfing, erzählte man mir oft, dass ich einen Ziehvater hätte, der das Geld für meine Ausbildung bereitstellen würde. Es hieß, er hätte sich seit dem Tod meiner Eltern um mich gekümmert. Mit 16, kurz vor meiner Doktorprüfung, stellte er sich bei mir vor."

„Spencer?"

„Ja. Er erkundigte sich nach meinem Befinden und lobte mich für meine guten Leistungen. Er sagte, er wäre sehr interessiert an meiner Arbeit über Viren. Er stellte mir damals auch meine Schwester vor, Alex Wesker. Sie war damals ebenfalls kurz vor ihrer Promotion in Virologie."

„Sie beide sind also Virologen. Waren Sie deshalb für Spencer so interessant?"

„Ja. Unter den 13 Wesker-Kindern taten wir beide uns als die besten hervor. Wir waren Spencers Lieblingskinder. Und weil wir Virologie studierten, wollte er uns für seine Pläne einspannen."

„Inwiefern?"

„Die Wesker-Kinder sollten nicht nur seine Schöpfung werden, die neue Gattung Mensch, von der er träumte. Alex und ich waren die Auserwählten, die ihm zur Unsterblichkeit verhelfen sollten."

„Wie sah das genau aus?"

„Alex und ich blieben bis ins Erwachsenenalter in Kontakt. Leider sahen wir uns sehr selten, aber wir waren durch ein geschwisterliches Band verbunden, auch wenn wir nicht blutsverwandt waren. Wir waren sofort auf einer Wellenlänge, als wir uns das erste Mal sahen. Spencer brachte uns beide zu Umbrella. Mit 17 kam ich nach Raccoon City in eine Trainingseinrichtung für Praktikanten. Dort lernte ich William Birkin kennen. Er wurde ein langjähriger Freund und Kollege. Wir begannen unter Dr. James Marcus zu arbeiten, der den Progenitor-Virus zum T-Virus weiterentwickelte. Der T-Virus war später für die Zerstörung Raccoon Citys verantwortlich."

„Mhm. Und weiter?"

„William und ich arbeiteten zehn Jahre lang in der Ausbildungsstätte, bis sie 1978 geschlossen wurde. Daraufhin kamen wir in das Labor in den Arklay Mountains. 1988 ordnete Spencer die Ermordung von Dr. Marcus an. William und ich haben ihn zusammen ermordet."

„Warum?"

„Spencer und Marcus gerieten in Streit. Marcus drohte damit, den T-Virus, seine Erfindung, zu nehmen und Umbrella zu verlassen. Das wollte Spencer nicht dulden. Er ließ Marcus durch uns beseitigen."

„Alles klar." Dr. Svensson atmete einmal tief durch.

„Ende der 80er-Jahre kamen wir zunehmend Zweifel an meiner Arbeit", fuhr Wesker fort. „Ich verstand nicht mehr, was Spencer mit seiner Forschung beabsichtigte. Er steckte Abermillionen Dollar in unsere Abteilung, aber wir lieferten ihm eigentlich nichts. Wir arbeiteten an biologischen Waffen, an Viren, die als Kampfstoffe benutzt werden konnten, aber unsere gesamte Arbeit schien umsonst zu sein. Ich hatte damals schon ab und zu das Gefühl, dass Spencer Absichten verfolgte, die ganz anderer Natur waren. Er schien nach etwas zu suchen, aber ich konnte mir nicht erklären, nach was. Ich hatte immer öfter das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich hatte Zweifel."

„Woran?"

„Ich sah keinen Sinn mehr in der Arbeit, die ich dort tat. William, er hatte in der Zwischenzeit seine Forscherkollegin geheiratet und war Vater eines kleinen Mädchens geworden."

„Die Tochter ist Sherry Birkin, oder? Habe ich diesen Zusammenhang richtig erkannt?"

„Ja, das ist Sherry. Ich war 30 geworden und wusste nicht mehr, was ich dort sollte. Ich ließ mich versetzen, in Umbrellas Geheimdienstabteilung, das Information Department, und wurde Agent."

„Was war das genau?"

„Eine geheime Abteilung, die der Öffentlichkeit nicht bekannt war", erklärte Wesker sachlich. „Wir sollten vor allem Wirtschaftsspionage verhindern, aber gelegentlich haben wir auch mal den ein oder anderen abtrünnigen Mitarbeiter aus dem Weg geräumt, der meinte, Firmengeheimnisse an die Konkurrenz verraten zu müssen. Ich habe bevorzugt Maulwürfe ausgehoben."

„Ich verstehe. Schildern Sie bitte mal die Beziehung zu Ihrem Vater etwas genauer."

„Zu den Feiertagen mussten Alex und ich immer Anstandsbesuche bei ihm machen", sagte Wesker. „Darauf legte er sehr viel wert, aber wir haben es gehasst. Er war sehr konservativ und sehr streng mit uns. Er verlangte, dass wir neben unserer naturwissenschaftlichen Ausbildung auch klassisch ausgebildet werden. Musik, Literatur und so etwas."

„Sie sagten, Ihr Vater wäre Eugeniker gewesen? Wie äußerte sich das?", wollte Dr. Svensson wissen.

„Er sprach immer davon, dass er der Auserwählte wäre, der das Recht hätte, ein Gott zu werden. Er sah sich als über den anderen Menschen stehend. Er sprach davon, dass jemand etwas dagegen unternehmen musste, dass sich die falschen Menschen mit den falschen Genen vermehrten. Er war Atheist und erzog uns auch so. Anders gesagt, er ließ uns so erziehen. Er war arrogant und sehr fordernd. Mittelmaß duldete er nicht. Wir sollten ihm eine Menge liefern."

„Wie sind Sie in diesem Wohnheim aufgewachsen? Hatten Sie Bezugspersonen?", fragte Dr. Svensson.

Wesker überlegte. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Betreuer und Wissenschaftler waren für uns da. Neben den Privatlehrern."

„Hat Sie als Kind mal jemand in den Arm genommen? Hat Ihnen zugehört, wenn es Ihnen nicht gut ging?"

„Nein."

Dr. Svensson nickte. „Wie war der Alltag in diesem Heim?"

„Unser Alltag war sehr streng strukturiert. Das Studium nahm den größten Teil des Tages ein. Daneben hatten wir Klavierunterricht und Sport", erklärte Wesker. „Das Heim war sehr abgelegen. In der Nähe gab es eine Stadt, aber wir durften nie dort hingehen. Abschottung von den gewöhnlichen Menschen, das wollte Spencer so. Es war seine Form der Kontrolle über uns. Ich habe es mit 16 trotzdem mal gemacht und habe ein Mädchen kennengelernt. Meine erste Freundin."

„Was war Spencer für eine Person?", wollte Dr. Svensson wissen.

„Weil er sich selbst für einen Gott hielt, nahm er sich heraus, über das Leben von anderen zu bestimmen", sagte Wesker. „Diese Mädchen, Marina, sie machte nach ein paar Monaten plötzlich Schluss mit mir und verschwand. Ich habe nie erfahren, was passiert ist, aber ich glaube, Spencer war dafür verantwortlich."

„Durften Sie keine Frauenbekanntschaften haben?"

Wesker grinste kurz, dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Spencer sah es nicht gern. Ich hatte immer nur oberflächliche Bekanntschaften. Es gab nur eine Frau, mit der es etwas Ernstes war, aber ich habe die Beziehung zu ihr beendet, weil ich sie vor Umbrella und Spencer schützen wollte. Für meine Schwester galt dasselbe."

„OK."

„Spencer war arrogant und kontrollsüchtig. Wir waren … Werkzeuge für ihn. Er wollte, dass wir ihn verehrten." Wut stieg in Wesker auf.

„Ihre Meinung von Ihrem Vater war nicht sonderlich hoch, oder?"

„In meiner Jugend habe ich tatsächlich einmal zu ihm aufgesehen, aber das hat sich im Laufe der Jahre geändert, als ich erkannte, was er wirklich war."

„Was hat sich geändert?"

„Er war ein alter, kranker und widerlicher Mann. Seine Worte waren leeres Geschwätz. Er war kein Gott. Und wir waren besser als er. Er hatte nicht das Recht, ein Gott zu werden, so schwächlich und gebrechlich wie er war." Wesker grinste. „Er wollte unsterblich werden, aber siechte dahin. Erbärmlich. Als ich ihn tötete, war sein Licht schon fast erloschen."

„Ich höre da eine Menge Wut, Mr. Wesker. Erzählen Sie ab dem Punkt weiter, wo sie die Abteilung gewechselt haben."

„Ich wechselte 1991 ins Information Department. Ich versuchte von dort aus, mehr über Spencers wahre Pläne herauszufinden. Was er mit seiner Virenforschung bezweckte und warum er mich rekrutiert hatte."

„Waren Sie erfolgreich?"

„Nein. Lange Zeit nicht. Ich war bis 1996 Agent für Umbrella, dann fing ich als Captain der Polizei-Spezialeinheit S.T.A.R.S. im Raccoon City Police Department an. Umbrella hatte die Polizei in der Hand. Sie platzierten Agenten dort, um die Polizei aus Umbrella-Angelegenheiten herauszuhalten. Als es 1998 zu einem Unfall im Labor in den Arklay Mountains kam und der T-Virus entkam, sollte ich die S.T.A.R.S. von dem Fall fernhalten. Leider ließ sich die Affäre nicht verheimlichen. Ich plante zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits meinen Abschied von Umbrella. Es war mir klar, dass ich das sinkende Schiff verlassen musste."

„Wie sah das aus?"

„Ich habe mithilfe einer Frau, die ich kennengelernt hatte, ein paar Kontakte geknüpft. Ich habe meinen Tod vorgetäuscht."

„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?"

„Spencer wollte mithilfe eines Virus eine neue Gattung Mensch erschaffen", sagte Wesker. „Er wollte Alex und mir deshalb einen Prototyp-Virus, eine verbesserte Form des T-Virus, unterjubeln. Ich bekam ihn über William Birkin, der ihn für mich bearbeitet hat. Ich nahm den Virus, ließ mich von einer B.O.W. Töten und wurde wiedergeboren. Mit Superkräften. Ich verschwand und alle Welt hielt mich für tot."

„Sie hatten Superkräfte? Was darf ich darunter verstehen?", fragte Dr. Svensson interessiert.

„Ich konnte mich binnen kurzer Zeit von Verletzungen heilen. Ich hatte übermenschliche Stärke, Geschwindigkeit und Ausdauer. Ich konnte mich so schnell bewegen, dass ich Kugeln ausweichen konnte."

„Beeindruckend. Wussten Sie zu dem Zeitpunkt schon, was Spencer mit den Wesker-Kindern vorhatte?"

„Nein. Ich hatte damals noch überhaupt keine Ahnung", sagte Wesker. „2000 begannen die ersten Albträume. Ich arbeitete damals schon an meinem Plan. Ich bereitete alles vor. Je öfter und eindringlicher die Albträume wurden, desto verbissener setzte ich meine Arbeit fort. Über die Jahre plagte mich immer dieses nagende Gefühl. Ich war unruhig, hatte Kopfschmerzen und konnte mich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Ich fühlte mich ferngesteuert, als ob mich jemand von außen lenken würde."

„Das war wahrscheinlich die Gehirnwäsche, die Sie als Kind erlebt haben."

„Ja. Spencer hat in uns hineinprogrammiert, dass wir seine Marionetten sind. Ab einem gewissen Punkt im Erwachsenenalter sollten wir zu ihm, unserem Gott und Meister zurückkehren. Ich suchte ihn und fand ihn 2006 in seinem Anwesen in Großbritannien, wo er mir die ganze Wahrheit erzählte. Ich machte seinem elendigen Dasein ein Ende."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Dr. Svensson und machte ihre letzte Notiz. „Sie haben Ihren Vater gehasst, oder?"

„Ja", sagte Wesker.

„Durch den Mord an Ihrem Vater haben Sie sich aus seiner Kontrolle befreit?"

„Ja."

„Sie haben aber dennoch den Weg Ihres Vaters eingeschlagen? Sie wollten seinen Plan trotzdem in die Tat umsetzen."

„Ja." Wesker verstand nicht, worauf die Psychiaterin hinauswollte.

„Warum? Weil sie wirklich von den Ansichten Ihres Vaters überzeugt waren, oder …"

„Oder?"

„Sie waren ein Kind. Ihnen wurden schreckliche Dinge als Kind angetan", sagte Dr. Svensson ernst. „Dieser Mann hat Ihr gesamtes Leben kontrolliert und für seine Zwecke manipuliert. Er hat Sie indoktriniert, gehirngewaschen und Ihnen alles verboten oder weggenommen, was Ihnen lieb und teuer war. Sie stellen auf einmal fest, dass Sie keine eigenständige Person sind, dass Sie keine Entscheidung in Ihrem Leben autonom getroffen haben. Ihr schulischer, Ihr beruflicher Werdegang, vielleicht sogar Ihr Privatleben, waren vorgezeichnet. Sie waren für Oswell E. Spencer ein Versuchsobjekt. Das wird Ihnen eines Tages klar."

„Auf was wollen Sie hinaus?", fragte Wesker.

„Wie haben Sie sich gefühlt, als Sie die Wahrheit erfahren haben?"

„Wie ich mich gefühlt habe?", fragte Wesker. „Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Spencer ist tot. Umbrella ist tot. Ich bin tot. Mein Plan ist gescheitert."

„Aber Sie leben, Mr. Wesker. Und das spielt eine Rolle. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass eine Menge Wut in Ihnen war, als Sie die Wahrheit erfahren haben. Und dass jetzt, nachdem Ihr Plan gescheitert ist, eine Menge Wut in Ihnen ist. Es ist nicht leicht, sich einzugestehen, dass man trauert und Schmerzen hat. Erst recht nicht nach dem, was Sie schon getan hatten. Manchmal richtet sich der Schmerz, den wir im Inneren tragen, als Wut nach außen und man verbittert. Man macht äußere Umstände als Ursache für seinen Schmerz aus. Das kann viele Formen annehmen. Verachtung und Geringschätzung für menschliches Leben und der Wunsch, die Menschheit Eugenik-Programmen zu unterziehen ist tatsächlich eine Form, die man sehr häufig sieht. Diese Wut verwandelt sich in Hass und Verachtung für das Leben. Das Leben und die Existenz als solche müssen für den Schmerz und die Trauer, die man sich selbst nicht eingestehen kann, bezahlen."

„Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen?", fragte Wesker.

„Es reicht für heute, Mr. Wesker. Wir machen morgen weiter."

* * *

Nach dem Gespräch mit Dr. Svensson war Wesker hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Bedürfnis allein zu sein und dem Bedürfnis jemanden um sich zu haben. Die Therapiesitzung hatte ihn diesmal extrem ausgelaugt. Als er in sein Zimmer zurückkam, merkte er, dass er nassgeschwitzt war. Er nahm eine Dusche, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Um sich abzulenken, nahm er eines von Alex' Büchern zur Hand, doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren und musste es beiseite legen.

Es war elf Uhr, als es klopfte. Sherry stand vor seiner Tür.

„Hi, darf ich reinkommen?", fragte sie etwas schüchtern. Sie sah traurig und bedrückt aus und ihre geröteten Augen verrieten, dass sie wohl geweint haben musste.

Wesker ließ sie gewähren. Vielleicht schaffte Sherry es ja, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, wenn es schon die Bücher nicht vermochten.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Sherry?", fragte er höflich und schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

„Ach, ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich eigentlich hier bin", sagte Sherry. „Vielleicht wollte ich einfach mal einen anderen Menschen um mich haben." Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände und wich seinem Blick aus. Wesker sah sofort, dass sie etwas beschäftigte.

„Was ist denn los, Sherry?", wollte er wissen.

Plötzlich schwammen ihre Augen in Tränen. „Es geht alles ein wenig drunter und drüber im Moment", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich dachte, du verstehst mich vielleicht am ehesten. Darf ich?"

Wesker wusste erst nicht, was sie meinte. Als er nicht widersprach, kam Sherry langsam näher, legte vorsichtig ihre Arme und ihm und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sie schluchzte. Als sie ihre Augen schloss, rannen ein paar stumme Tränen ihre Wangen hinab. Er verstand. Sie brauchte in ihrer Verzweiflung jemanden, der für sie da war. Fast fühlte sich Wesker wie damals, als Sherry noch das kleine Mädchen gewesen war, dass bei ihm die Ansprache gesucht hatte, die ihr ihr eigener Vater nicht gegeben hatte. Er streichelte ihr ein paar Mal über den Kopf.

Sie verharrten einige Minuten in dieser Position, bis sich Sherry von Wesker löste. Als sie realisierte, was sie getan hatte, weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie ging auf Abstand zu ihm. Sie fing sich wieder und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Sorry", sagte sie beschämt.

„Schon gut", sagte Wesker und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe gehört, dir geht es nicht so gut", sagte Sherry. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nichts gesagt habe. Und es tut mir leid, was alles passiert ist. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie du dich jetzt fühlen musst. Das muss schwer sein zu sehen, wie alles verloren geht, an was man mal geglaubt hat." Sie sah ihn ehrlich an. Mitgefühl lag in ihrem Blick.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und glaubte ihr.

„Du musst mit dieser Ärztin reden, oder? Hilft dir das? Merkst du schon, dass es dir besser geht?"

„Ein wenig", sagte Wesker.

„Es wird aufwärts gehen, da bin ich mir sicher. Du bist ein Kämpfer." Plötzlich lächelte sie. „Vielleicht kann ich dich ja mit einer Neuigkeit aufmuntern?", sagte Sherry.

„Welche Neuigkeit?"

„Ich bin schwanger."

„Das ist schön für dich, Sherry … Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragte Wesker.

„Eine Menge, Wesker. Das Kind ist dein Enkel."

„Red keinen Unsinn, Sherry." Doch an Sherrys Gesichtsausdruck sah Wesker, dass sie keine üblen Scherze mit ihm trieb. Sie meinte das, was sie sagte, wirklich ernst.

„Das ist kein Unsinn. Der Vater des Kindes ist dein Sohn."


	10. Kapitel 10: Amanda

_Crystalyna du Starrvan: Thank you for your reviews on my story. Jake will come to terms with things eventually, but that will take a long time. And yes, Wesker now has something to live for once again. I had no idea that Google Translate has become that good. That's awesome. :)_

* * *

„Was zum Teufel redest du denn da für einen Unsinn, Sherry?", fragte Wesker, der sich wie im falschen Film vorkam.

„Das ist kein Unsinn, Wesker", widersprach Sherry. Mitleid lag in ihrem Blick.

„Was soll das heißen, Sherry?"

„Erinnerst du dich an den Mann, von dem ich dir in dem Anwesen erzählt habe? Jake? Der so motorradbegeistert ist und von dem ich gesagt habe, dass ihr euch gut verstehen würdet?"

„Ja."

„Das ist er. Er ist dein Sohn."

Wesker schüttelte den Kopf. Er wandte sich von Sherry ab. „Ich habe keinen Sohn, Sherry."

„Ich habe dir nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt. Simmons schickte mich 2012 nach Edonien, um einen Mann namens Jake Muller zu finden. Wir brauchten ihn wegen der Antikörper gegen den C-Virus in seinem Blut. Er ist dein Sohn. Die Familie nahm uns beide gefangen und hielt uns zusammen in China fest. Mit ihm war ich die letzten Jahre zusammen und er ist der Vater meines Kindes."

Wesker drehte sich langsam um und sah Sherry an. Sein Kopf war plötzlich leer. Träumte er? Erlaubte sich Sherry einen Scherz mit ihm? Er betrachtete ihr verweintes Gesicht, sah ihre traurigen Augen, sah den flehenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Das Flehen, dass er ihr doch bitte glauben möge.

„Wie ist das möglich? Ich verstehe das nicht."

„Glaub mir, ich, Chris und alle anderen, wir waren genauso geschockt wie du, als wir von Jake erfahren haben", sagte Sherry sanft.

Die Kopfschmerzen meldeten sich erneut. Wesker vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und sank langsam auf sein Bett nieder, weil seine Knie plötzlich nachgaben und seinen Körper scheinbar nicht mehr tragen wollten. Er fühlte sich überfahren. Welche Nachricht würde er noch zu hören bekommen? So angestrengt und kraftlos er momentan war, war er sich nicht sicher, wie viel er noch verkraften konnte.

„Alles OK?", fragte Sherry sofort besorgt, setzte sich neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Wesker wollte nichts mehr einfallen. War ihm die vergangenen Tage sein gesamtes Leben entglitten, so fühlte er sich jetzt wie im freien Fall. Sherry legte vorsichtig ihre Arme um ihn und lehnte sich an ihn.

* * *

Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden, doch Sherry war immer noch bei ihm.

„Das war ein ganz schöner Schock, als ich erfahren habe, dass ich schwanger bin", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Ich habe noch nicht einmal was gemerkt, weil ich noch gar keine Symptome habe. Rebecca hat es mir nach ihrer Untersuchung gesagt, nachdem wir wieder hier waren."

Wesker hörte ihr zu.

„Als junge Erwachsene bin ich zum Frauenarzt, weil mein Zyklus immer sehr unregelmäßig war. Es hieß, dass ich nicht mal regelmäßig einen Eisprung habe und dass etwas mit meiner Gebärmutter nicht stimmt. Die Ärzte haben mir gesagt, dass ich wahrscheinlich nie schwanger werden könnte. Sie gaben mir eine Wahrscheinlichkeit von 5 %, dass es auf natürlichem Wege klappen könnte. Und dann treffe ich deinen Sohn und … Es ist der G-Virus in mir, der sich fortpflanzen wollte, oder?" Sie sah Wesker an und erwartete eine Antwort von ihm. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„5 % sind 5 %, Sherry. Es ist keine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, aber es ist eine Wahrscheinlichkeit", sagte er. „Vielleicht hat der G-Virus dir dabei geholfen."

„Ja. Vielleicht. Ich habe nie über Kinder nachgedacht. Und bis ich Jake traf, habe ich nicht mal daran gedacht, mein Leben mit jemandem teilen zu wollen. Jake und ich waren nicht mal richtig zusammen. Es war eine On- und Off-Beziehung, weil wir uns wegen unserer Arbeit oft monatelang nicht gesehen haben."

„Weiß er, dass du …"

„Ich habe es ihm gesagt", erklärte Sherry und ihre Stimme begann zu zittern. „Wir haben uns gestritten. Er ist gegangen, er hat mich allein gelassen." Ein paar stumme Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. „Er wird nicht zurückkommen." Nach einer kurzen Pause, wechselte sie das Thema. „Erinnerst du dich an Jakes Mum?"

„Ja", antwortete Wesker.

„Anna war ihr Name, richtig? Jake hat mir gesagt, wie sie hieß. Wusstest du von …"

„Ob ich wusste, dass ich einen Sohn habe?", fragte Wesker. „Nein. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Woher hätte ich das wissen sollen?"

Sherry nickte.

„Weiß mein … mein Sohn, dass ich lebe?"

„Ja, er weiß es. Er wollte dich eigentlich sogar kennenlernen, aber das hat er sich anders überlegt. Weißt du, Jake hatte kein einfaches Leben. Es hat ihn viel Zeit und Kraft gekostet, zu akzeptieren, dass du sein Vater bist, aber dass du tot bist und er dir nie all die Fragen stellen kann, die ihn immer bewegt haben. Zehn Jahre lang dachte er, dass du tot bist, und er hat sich damit abgefunden. Deine Rückkehr hatte uns alle mächtig umgehauen, aber besonders Jake. In unserem Streit habe ich ein paar böse Sachen zu ihm gesagt, die ihn sehr verletzt haben. Es ist meine Schuld, dass er weg ist."

Wesker konnte nicht glauben, was geschah. Er sollte einen Sohn haben? Warum hatte er davon nichts gewusst?

„Hat dir Anna Muller nie gesagt, dass sie schwanger war?"

„Nie. Ich hatte keine Ahnung", sagte Wesker. „Jake lebte in Edonien, als du ihn aufgespürt hast?"

„Ja. Seine Mum hat ein paar Monate in Amerika gelebt, wo sie dich kennengelernt hat. Nach eurer Trennung ist sie nach Edonien zurückgegangen", sagte Sherry. „So hat Jake es mir erzählt."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie in ihre Heimat zurückgegangen ist", musste Wesker zugeben. „Bei unserer Trennung sagte ich ihr, dass sie sich so weit wie möglich von mir fernhalten sollte und nie wieder mit mir Kontakt aufnehmen sollte. Das hat sie wohl wörtlich genommen."

„Warum habt ihr euch getrennt?"

„Umbrella kam ihr zu nah", sagte Wesker. „Spencer sprach mich eines Tages auf sie an, weil er uns beide hat überwachen lassen, und eines Tages spielte ihr jemand geheime, interne Umbrella-Dokumente mit Informationen zu, die kein Außenstehender erfahren durfte. Da wusste ich, dass sie in Gefahr war. Mir blieb nur eine Möglichkeit: Ich musste mich von ihr trennen. Sie aus meinem Leben herauszuhalten, war die einzige Möglichkeit, sie zu schützen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie von mir schwanger war, dann hätte ich ihr vermutlich geraten, in ihre Heimat zurückzugehen. Anna war wohl so umsichtig und so vernünftig, selbst die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen." Wesker dachte an sein Gespräch mit Dr. Svensson zurück. „Wenn sich Spencer oder Umbrella an meinem Sohn vergriffen hätten, hätte ich mir das niemals verziehen."

„Tut mir so leid", sagte Sherry mitfühlend. „Wie geht's dir denn jetzt mit all dem hier?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Wesker. „Ich sehe kein Land mehr im Moment." Wesker hielt es für besser, wenn er seine Gefühle vor Sherry nicht offenbarte. Es war schwer genug für ihn, mit der Therapeutin zu sprechen.

Sherry lächelte. „Ich wollte dich nicht auch noch zusätzlich belasten, aber ich dachte, du solltest einfach wissen, was Sache ist. Ich wollte dir einfach gerne von dem Baby und deinem Sohn erzählen."

Wesker nickte. Er war froh, dass Sherry ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

„Alex Wesker ist auch wieder da. Das weißt du schon, oder?"

„Ja. Wir haben schon gesprochen", erklärte Wesker.

„Ich mache mir wegen einer Sache sehr große Sorgen", sagte sie bekümmert. „Ich habe Angst, dass der G-Virus in mir meinem Baby schaden könnte. Und Jake trägt den C-Virus in sich. Vielleicht hat er den an unser Kind weitergegeben. Ich mache mir ständig diese Gedanken, ob das Baby gesund wird oder ob es … am Ende irgendein Monster wird. Alex hat gesagt, sie hilft mir. Sie will Untersuchungen mit mir durchführen, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist."

„Das ist gut, Sherry", sagte Wesker. „Wenn es dich beruhigt."

„Ich habe trotzdem Angst. Es gäbe etwas, was mich etwas beruhigen würde. Wenn du auch dabei wärst", sagte sie. „Da Jake ja gegangen ist … Er ist der Vater und du bist sein Vater. Du bist die Familie, die ich noch habe. Das Kind ist ein Teil von dir. Und natürlich sollst du einen Anteil daran haben."

Wesker überlegte. Er sah im Moment keinen Sinn in seinem Dasein und er hatte keine Aufgabe. Die Zeit kroch für ihn nur ungenutzt dahin und alles, mit was er beschäftigt war, waren die Gedankenspiralen, die ihn in die Dunkelheit hinunterzogen. Bei Sherry zu sein und Alex im Labor bei den Untersuchungen zu helfen, konnte ihn vielleicht von seinen dunklen Gedanken ablenken. Bekannte Menschen um sich zu haben, konnte ihm vielleicht bei seiner Besserung helfen. Sherry hatte ihm eben einen kleinen Lichtblick in seinem tristen Dasein gegeben. Auch wenn ihm die neue Situation irgendwie surreal vorkam.

„Ich werde mich anschließen, aber erst zu gegebener Zeit. Es muss mir erst ein wenig besser gehen", sagte Wesker. „Sag mir Bescheid, wenn ihr die ersten Untersuchungen macht. Ich werde da sein."

„Schön", meinte Sherry und umarmte ihn zum Abschied.

* * *

„Als Sie hier bei der B.S.A.A. aufgewacht sind und Ihr Gedächtnis wiedererlangt hatten, Ihnen also klar wurde, was vor 14 Jahren in Afrika passiert ist, wie ging es Ihnen da?"

„Ich habe Trauer gespürt, Trauer über die Trümmer, die mal mein Leben gewesen waren", sagte Wesker. „Und Scham, weil ich verloren hatte. Ich habe mich selbst gehasst, weil ich versagt hatte. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte sich die ganze Welt gegen mich verschworen."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Wie sehen Sie die Welt jetzt?"

„Die Welt ist mir sehr fremd geworden", sagte Wesker. „Es ist mir völlig unbegreiflich, wie alles einfach so weiterlaufen konnte. Es ist, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Niemand hat mich vermisst. Alle waren froh, dass ich …"

„Können Sie schlafen?"

„Im Prinzip schon", meinte Wesker. „Ich bin andauernd sehr erschöpft und schlafe zwölf Stunden in der Nacht. Erholsam ist es allerdings nicht."

„Albträume?"

„Einige. Ich sehe meinen Tod. Und Chris, Jill und die anderen. Ich habe einige Menschen auf meinem Weg sterben sehen, weil ich sie getötet habe. Ihre Gesichter kommen zurück und tauchen in meinen Träumen auf."

„Wer?"

„Excella. Wenn sie kommt, dann … Sie macht jedes Mal das mit mir, von dem ich Ihnen beim ersten Gespräch erzählt habe. Manchmal verwandelt sie sich dabei in ein Monster. Ich habe sie in Afrika mit meinem Virus infiziert. Uroborus hat sie abgelehnt und sie mutierte in ein Monster. Dieses Monster verfolgt mich." Wesker schluckte. „Dann ist da Enrico. Er war mein Kollege bei den S.T.A.R.S. Ich habe ihn erschossen, weil er herausgefunden hat, dass ich den S.T.A.R.S. eine Falle gestellt hatte."

„Das war der Vorfall im Herrenhaus in den Arklay Mountains, richtig?", fragte Dr. Svensson.

„Ja. Enrico nennt mich im Traum einen Verräter und schießt auf mich. Dr. Marcus tauchte auch auf, zusammen mit seinen Labortieren." Auf Dr. Svenssons fragenden Blick hin fügte Wesker hinzu: „Egel. Er experimentierte mit Egeln. Genmanipulierten Egeln. In meinen Albträumen sind sie überall. In meiner Wohnung, unter meiner Bettdecke, an meinem Körper, einfach überall. Das ist widerlich." Selbst bei der Erzählung stieg Ekelgefühl in Wesker auf. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper, als er an seinen Traum zurückdachte, in dem die glitschigen Egel über sein nackte Haut gekrochen waren und dort ätzenden, übelriechenden Schleim hinterlassen hatten. „Meine Haut ist verbrannt, als sie über mich gekrochen sind."

„Ich möchte mal auf diese letzten Stunden bis zu Ihrem Tod zu sprechen kommen", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Schildern Sie bitte einmal, was da passiert ist."

„Meine Forschung an Uroborus war abgeschlossen", erklärte Wesker. „Ich bereitete einen Kampfjet vor, mit dem ich den Virus in die Atmosphäre transportieren wollte. Er sollte sich über die Winde auf dem gesamten Planeten ausbreiten. Der Jet stand auf einem Schiff bereit. Nach einem kurzen Zusammentreffen mit Chris Redfield, gingen Excella und ich an Bord des Schiffes. Wir legten in der Abenddämmerung ab."

„Sie sagten, dass Sie Excella mit Uroborus infiziert haben. Warum? War Sie nicht Ihre Geschäftspartnerin?", wollte Dr. Svensson wissen.

„Ja, aber in meiner neuen Welt war kein Platz für sie", sagte Wesker kalt.

„Sie wollten sie loswerden?"

„Ja."

„Warum? War sie so schlimm?"

Wesker musste sich etwas Zeit für seine Antwort nehmen.

„Wir lernten uns 2003 auf einer geschäftlichen Veranstaltung der Firma Tricell kennen. Excella war damals 20 und hatte gerade ihre Karriere in der Firma ihrer Familie begonnen. Ich suchte jemanden, mit dem zusammen ich meinen Plan umsetzen konnte. Excella war ein naives Mädchen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie mir aus der Hand fraß und wir unsere Geschäftspartnerschaft beschlossen. Ich hatte die Forscher von Tricell, lieferte die Viren und sorgte dafür, dass Excella schnell aufstieg und schließlich der CEO von Tricell Africa wurde."

„Sie war 20 und Sie 43, als sie sich kennenlernten", sagte Dr. Svensson und grinste vielsagend.

„Wollen Sie auf etwas hinaus, Dr. Svensson?", fragte Wesker.

„Haben Sie Ihren männlichen Charme spielen lassen?"

„Ich will mal so sagen: Ich bin mir meiner Wirkung auf Frauen durchaus bewusst, Dr. Svensson. Excella war eine junge Frau. Es zeigte sich schnell, dass sie an mehr interessiert war als nur an einer geschäftlichen Zusammenarbeit. Sie zeigte romantisches Interesse an mir. Ein paar Stunden vor ihrem Tod hat sie sich mir körperlich angenähert. Am Ende hat sie ihren Zweck erfüllt."

„Sie sind da richtig kaltherzig", bemerkte Dr. Svensson. „Sie haben diese junge Frau, die vielleicht aufrichtig Gefühle für Sie hatte, einfach ausgenutzt."

Aus diesem Blickwinkel hatte Wesker die Sache noch nie betrachtet. Für ihn war die Beziehung zu Excella Gionne eine reine Zweckverbindung gewesen. Er hatte Excella nie auf einer Ebene mit ihm gesehen. Sie hatte ihn als Frau nicht angesprochen und manchmal war ihre Art für ihn unerträglich gewesen. Er hatte sie nicht einmal als eine Freundin betrachtet, auch wenn er sich so von ihr verabschiedet hatte. Für ihn war es immer außer Frage gestanden, dass er niemanden an seiner Seite dulden würde, wenn er die Herrschaft über die Welt übernahm. Excella war so dumm oder so naiv gewesen, zu glauben, dass sie seine „Königin" werden konnte. Er hatte sich der letzten Person entledigt, die an seiner Seite gestanden hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie sich ohne zu zögern zwischen ihn und Chris Redfield gestellt hätte, um ihn zu verteidigen.

Heute nach 14 Jahren kam ihm seine Entscheidung von damals, Excella als Werkzeug zu missbrauchen und mit Uroborus zu infizieren, falsch vor. Er verspürte fast ein wenig Reue.

„Haben Sie Excella auf dem Schiff infiziert?"

„Ja. Sie wurde zu einem Monster. Ich benutzte sie gegen Chris. Sie sollte Chris aus dem Weg räumen."

„Das hat nicht geklappt."

„Nein. Chris und seine Partnerin besiegten sie und konfrontierten mich schließlich. Es kam zu einem Kampf."

„Sie hatten doch übernatürliche Kräfte. Hätten Sie Chris nicht leicht besiegen können?", fragte Dr. Svensson, die gar nicht wusste, was diese Frage in Wesker auslöste.

Natürlich hätte Wesker Chris viele Male töten können. Hätte er es nur getan. Er hätte sich heute für seine eigene Dummheit ohrfeigen können. Die Schmach, die Schande über seine Niederlage gegen Chris Redfield waren wie ein Haufen Würmer, die sich durch seine Eingeweide fraßen und ihm höllische Schmerzen bereiteten. Dass er von einem Schwächling wie Chris Redfield besiegt werden konnte, war die schlimmste vorstellbare Demütigung. Er hatte es zugelassen. Und dafür hasste sich Wesker abgrundtief.

„Chris und seine Partnerin konnten mich durch ein Gift schwächen. Ich entkam mit dem Kampfjet, aber die beiden wollten nicht lockerlassen. Sie verhinderten, dass ich Uroborus in die Atmosphäre ausbringen konnte. Stattdessen stürzte der Jet in einen aktiven Vulkan."

Weskers Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Waren Sie wütend?", fragte Dr. Svensson.

„Ich war fuchsteufelswild", knurrte Wesker. „Mein Plan war mir plötzlich völlig egal. Alles, was ich wollte, war nur noch, Chris endgültig zu vernichten. Ich infizierte mich selbst mit Uroborus. Das schien mir die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, doch noch zu siegen. Ich gewann gewaltige Kräfte dazu, aber es reichte wieder nicht."

„Sie sind wieder besiegt worden?"

Wesker nickte. „In meinen Träumen durchlebe ich diesen Moment immer und immer wieder. Ich bin von Lava umgeben und mein Körper brennt. Diese Schmerzen kann sich kein normaler Mensch vorstellen. Und dann rasen zwei Raketen auf mich zu. Ich sehe alles wie in Zeitlupe. Dann gibt es einen Knall und mein Körper wird auseinandergerissen. Ich spüre nur noch diese Qualen, dann wird alles dunkel und ich sehe ein Licht in der Ferne. Das dachte ich zumindest. In Wirklichkeit war da gar nichts, nur endlose Dunkelheit." Wesker hatte nicht gemerkt, wie seine Stimme gezittert hatte, wie er Dr. Svenssons Blick ausgewichen war, wie ihm abwechselnd heiß und kalt geworden war oder wie der Schweiß seinen Rücken hinunterlief. Nachdem er geendet hatte, fühlte er sich so erschöpft, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen. Ihm war auf einmal speiübel und er hätte sich am liebsten übergeben. Der Geschmack von Schwefel schien in seinem Mund zu haften und für einen Augenblick war er nicht mehr in dem Büro, in dem sie ihre Sitzungen abhielten, sondern in dem Vulkan, wo die Hitze ihm die Lunge versenkte und er den Qualm des Feuers einatmen musste, das sein eigenes Fleisch verbrannte.

„Brauchen Sie eine Pause?", fragte Dr. Svensson besorgt und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser. Wesker nahm es dankend entgegen, leerte es mit einem Zug und drückte sich das kalte Glas gegen die Stirn, um sich Linderung zu verschaffen.

„Brauchen Sie eine Pause oder sollen wir lieber für heute Schluss machen?"

„Eine Pause bitte."

Wesker steuerte die nächste Toilette an, die er fand. Zum Glück war gerade niemand darin. Er nahm noch ein paar Schlucke Wasser am Waschbecken, doch dann übermannte ihn die Übelkeit. Er musste sich übergeben. Sein Körper hatte nicht viel in sich, was er von sich geben konnte, weil er tagelang praktisch nichts gegessen hatte. Seine letzte Mahlzeit waren die belegten Brote im Herrenhaus gewesen, die er zusammen mit Sherry gegessen hatte. Seit seiner Ankunft bei der B.S.A.A. und seinem psychischen Zusammenbruch hatte er keinerlei Appetit mehr verspürt. Nachdem er das Wasser wieder hochgewürgt hatte, fühlte er sich nicht einmal besser.

Fünf Minuten später kehrte er zu Dr. Svensson zurück, die nicht im Büro, sondern auf dem Gang gewartet hatte. Besorgnis stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie noch weitermachen möchten?", fragte sie ihn. „Sie sehen nicht gut aus. Wir müssen nicht heute weiterreden."

„Es geht schon", sagte Wesker. Er hatte so viel erzählt und war bereit, noch mehr zu erzählen. Er wollte die Gedanken, die noch in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten, unbedingt loswerden.

Er war dankbar, dass er wieder sitzen durfte.

„OK", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Ich glaube, wir sprechen besser über etwas anderes. Erzählen Sie mir etwas über eine Person, die großen Einfluss auf Ihr Leben hatte. _Positiven_ Einfluss."

Wesker brauchte nicht lange, bis ihm jemand einfiel. „Mein Meister, der mich das Kämpfen lehrte."

„Das heißt, Sie sind Kampfsportler?", schlussfolgerte Dr. Svensson.

„Ja, seit meiner Jugend", erklärte Wesker.

„Wie kam das?"

„Ich habe Ihnen doch erzählt, dass ich mit 18 im Krankenhaus war."

„Ja."

„Ich erzähle Ihnen die Geschichte", sagte Wesker. „William, mein Kollege, und ich hatten gerade im anderen Labor in den Arklay Mountains angefangen zu arbeiten. Normalerweise haben wir nur mit Viren gearbeitet, aber damals haben wir auch einmal ein multiresistentes Bakterium untersucht. Ein Forscher aus unserem Team missachtete beim Umgang mit dem Bakterium Hygienevorschriften. Durch diese Sicherheitspanne infizierte ich mich damit."

„Sie wurden krank."

„Und wie. Die ersten Tage habe ich noch nichts gespürt", erklärte Wesker. „Aber dann wurde ich sehr müde, ich bekam starken Husten und Fieber. Ich habe es abgetan und bin weiter zur Arbeit gegangen. Dort wurde es so schlimm, dass ich einfach umkippte. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft und hatte Schmerzen in der Brust. Das Fieber war auf über 40 Grad geklettert. Ich wurde ohnmächtig und kam in unser firmeninternes Krankenhaus."

„Und was war mit Ihnen los?", fragte Dr. Svensson.

„Ich hatte eine schwere Lungenentzündung", sagte Wesker. „So schlimm, dass die Ärzte mir nicht helfen konnten. Sie fanden kein Antibiotikum und mein Zustand verschlechterte sich stündlich. Ich war vier Wochen im Krankenhaus, davon lag ich sogar fast eine ganze Woche lang im Koma. Gegen Ende hin war meine Lunge kurz davor zu kollabieren." Nach einer kurzen Pause, fügte Wesker hinzu: „Als ich im Koma lag, war ich irgendwann so weit weg, dass ich nicht mehr zurückwollte. Ich hatte mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen. Ich habe diese Bilder gesehen und heute bin ich mir sicher, dass es Bilder aus meiner richtigen Kindheit waren, bei meinen richtigen Eltern. Da war ein Haus in einem Garten und ich wollte dort hingehen und dort bleiben. Mein Kopf wollte es mir leichter machen zu gehen."

Dr. Svensson nickte. „Irgendetwas hat Ihnen aber geholfen."

„William. Er setzte Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung, um mir zu helfen. Er war es schließlich, der ein passendes Antibiotikum fand, was mir half. Mein Zustand verbesserte sich rapide und ich erwachte aus dem Koma. Ich wurde von dem Ort, an dem ich bleiben wollte, mit Gewalt fortgerissen und war gezwungen, in die wirkliche Welt zurückzukehren. Das konnte ich nicht ertragen. Ich kam nicht damit klar, dass ich wieder leben sollte."

„Das Gefühl von damals", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Haben Sie das auch heute wieder? Dass Sie an einem anderen Ort bleiben wollten und nicht zurechtkommen, wieder leben zu müssen?"

Wesker sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Ja", sagte er schließlich. Dr. Svensson hatte Recht. „Ich fühle mich heute genauso wie damals. Ich hatte abgeschlossen und war bereit zu gehen, aber man hat mich nicht lassen."

„Als Sie aus dem Koma erwacht sind, als Sie gewaltsam in Ihren Alltag zurückgeworfen wurden, wie ging es Ihnen da?"

„Sehr schlecht", antwortete Wesker. „Ich konnte niemanden mehr um mich haben und wollte nur allein sein. Ich konnte nicht mehr arbeiten. Manchmal konnte ich nicht mal mehr vom Bett aufstehen. Ich merke gerade, dass William wahrscheinlich doch ein aufrichtiger Freund war, weil er es mir nicht übelgenommen hat, dass ich ihm nicht dankbar war und ihn weggestoßen habe. Spencer war nicht angetan davon, dass sein bestes Pferd im Stall plötzlich nicht mehr arbeitsfähig war. Dass er dabei war, eines seiner besten Werkzeuge zu verlieren."

„Was tat Spencer?"

„Er organisierte ein Treffen mit einem Kampfkunstmeister", sagte Wesker. „Und ich begann zu trainieren."

„Hat Ihnen das Training geholfen?"

„Ja, sehr. Es ging wieder aufwärts. Ich fand in mein Leben und meine Arbeit zurück. Es ging mir wieder gut."

„Beschreiben Sie Ihren Meister einmal."

„Er war sehr streng. Einer von der ganz, ganz alten und harten Schule", sagte Wesker und bei der Erinnerung an sein Training musste er lächeln. „Aber ich habe wirklich zu ihm aufgesehen und ihn respektiert. Er hat mich sehr beeindruckt. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben habe ich jemanden getroffen, der wirklich über mir stand, der mich aber nicht herablassend oder manipulativ behandelte so wie Spencer oder Dr. Marcus, sondern wie ein Lehrer, der einen Schüler anleitet und der aufrichtig daran interessiert ist, seinem Schüler etwas beizubringen."

„Wie lange haben Sie zusammen trainiert?"

„Zwei Jahre und zehn Monate, dann war ich selbst der Meister. Ich besiegte ihn das erste Mal in einem Zweikampf und er sagte, es gäbe jetzt nichts mehr, was er mir zeigen könnte. Unser Training war beendet."

Dr. Svensson musste lachen. „Wissen Sie, Sie sitzen hier einer Reiten- und Yoga-Tante gegenüber, die von Kampfsport leider keine Ahnung hat. Was haben Sie alles von ihm gelernt, das interessiert mich jetzt wirklich."

„Mein Meister war halb Japaner, halb Amerikaner. Es begann damit, dass er kein Englisch mit mir sprach, sondern nur Japanisch. Glücklicherweise habe ich ein Talent für Fremdsprachen. Nach sechs Monaten konnte ich es fließend sprechen und lesen."

„Nach sechs Monaten?! Das ist … wow. Ich hörte, dass Japanisch sehr schwierig sein soll."

„Es geht. Eigentlich ist es nicht schwer. Er lehrte mich hauptsächlich Taekwondo und klassisches Kung-Fu, daneben aber auch andere Techniken aus dem Karate, Jiu-Jitsu und so weiter. Ich kann auch mit traditionellen Waffen umgehen. Schwert, Stock, Sai."

„Das ist sehr beeindruckend."

„Wir trainierten jeden Tag wenigstens eine Stunde. Übung und hartes Training macht einen Meister", sagte Wesker. „Als wir 1978 mit dem Training begannen, war er schon Mitte 60. Als er mit Anfang 90 starb, war ich sogar auf seiner Beerdigung, so viel hat er mir bedeutet. Wenn es jemanden gab, der einen positiven Eindruck bei mir und in meinem Leben hinterlassen hat, dann war es sicher mein Meister."

Dr. Svensson nickte. „Das Training hat Ihnen geholfen, aus Ihren Depressionen herauszukommen."

„Jaah, ich denke schon", sagte Wesker.

„Glauben Sie, dass Ihnen das jetzt auch helfen könnte?"

Daran hatte Wesker überhaupt noch nicht gedacht, aber die Ärztin konnte Recht haben. Allein über seinen Meister und sein Training zu sprechen, hatte Weskers Stimmung deutlich angehoben.

„Probieren Sie es doch mal, aber tun Sie mir einen Gefallen. Sie müssen mal etwas essen, sonst wird das mit dem Training nichts."

„Ich gebe mir Mühe", sagte Wesker, bei dem sich schon beim Gedanken an Essen alles sperrte.

„Geht es Ihnen jetzt besser, nachdem Sie über etwas angenehmes gesprochen haben?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ja." Die Übelkeit, die Schmerzen von vorhin waren verschwunden.

„Wollen wir für heute Schluss machen?"

Wesker war schon geneigt, ja zu sagen, doch da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass es noch ein Thema gab, das ihn seit dem gestrigen Tag nicht mehr losließ.

„Ich muss noch etwas erzählen", sagte Wesker ernst.

„Gern. Nur zu. Sie sehen nur schon sehr erschöpft aus. Wir können auch morgen weiterreden."

„Nein, es ist sehr wichtig." Wesker atmete tief durch. Es kostete ihn eine Menge Überwindung über das zu sprechen, was Sherry ihm am Tag zuvor erzählt hatte. Warum war er nur so nervös? Seine Hände bewegten sich von allein und sein Herz pochte plötzlich so stark, dass er kaum sprechen konnte.

„Sherry, die Tochter meines alten Freundes, ist auch hier bei der B.S.A.A. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie schwanger ist. Und der Vater ihres Kindes soll mein Sohn sein. Ich habe erfahren, dass ich einen Sohn habe. Jake ist sein Name."

„Da sage ich doch herzlichen Glückwunsch", meinte Dr. Svensson. „Und wie geht es Ihnen damit?"

„Ich weiß nicht", gab Wesker ehrlich zu. „Das ist alles etwas viel auf einmal im Moment. Ich weiß gerade nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll."

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Sie fühlen sich überfordert."

„Ja und nein. Eher wie von einem Zug gestreift", meinte Wesker.

„Wieso?"

„Ich … Mir gehen sehr viele Dinge durch den Kopf, seit ich von Jake weiß."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Ich habe an die Frau zurückgedacht, die …"

„Jakes Mutter? Die Frau, mit der sie ja mal zusammen gewesen sein müssen."

Er nickte. „Ich wusste all die Jahre nicht, dass sie schwanger war, als wir uns trennten", sagte Wesker. „Ich fühle mich ein wenig …"

„Verletzt? Hintergangen?"

„Ja."

„Das heißt, dass Sie gern von Jake gewusst hätten?"

„Er ist mein Sohn", sagte Wesker. „Ich bin sein Vater. Natürlich hätte ich gern von ihm gewusst."

Dr. Svensson machte ein paar Notizen auf ihrem Klemmbrett, dann sah sie auf die Uhr. Es war spät geworden.

„Wir müssen für heute leider zum Ende kommen, Mr. Wesker. Wir reden morgen weiter."

„OK."

„Sie bekommen drei Aufgaben von mir. Gehen Sie mal aus Ihrem Zimmer raus und wenn Sie nur den Gang entlanggehen, völlig egal. Essen Sie etwas, Sie brauchen die Kraft. Und dann trainieren Sie. Wenn Sie wieder Kampfsport trainieren, wird Ihnen das sicher guttun."

Es war viel verlangt, aber Wesker willigte ein, die Aufgaben anzugehen.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine gute Nacht. Ruhen Sie sich gut aus."

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wagte sich Wesker zum ersten Mal zum Essen in die Kantine. Er hatte keinerlei Appetit und schaffte es nur, ein paar Bissen trockenes Brot hinunterzuwürgen. Kaffee schmeckte ihm nicht mehr, weshalb er bei Wasser blieb. Die Kantine war normalerweise für die Mitarbeiter der B.S.A.A. morgens nicht geöffnet, für ihn hatte man jedoch eine Ausnahme gemacht.

Den Vormittag verbrachte er mit Sherry Birkin, die ihm Gesellschaft leistete und eine Menge Geschichten erzählte. Sie wirkte erleichtert und gelöst, weil sie jetzt endlich offen mit ihm sprechen konnte und ihm ihm nichts mehr verschweigen musste. Wegen ihrer Trennung von seinem Sohn war sie jedoch noch sehr traurig und manchmal stand sie kurz vor den Tränen, wenn sie ihm von Jake erzählte.

Wesker begann gerade, die Dinge zu begreifen, die Sherry ihm erzählte. Er tat sich schwer zu akzeptieren, dass er einen Sohn hatte, von dem er all die Jahre nichts gewusst hatte. Und noch schwerer war die Tatsache zu fassen, dass sein Sohn und die Tochter seines besten Freundes ihren Weg zueinander gefunden hatten und ihre beiden Familien fortsetzen würden. Wesker sah sich schon nicht in der Rolle als Vater, aber als Großvater noch weniger. Er war insgeheim froh, dass er mit Dr. Svensson seine Gedanken dazu besprechen konnte, denn sein Kopf fühlte sich so vollgestopft mit allen möglichen Gedanken und Überlegungen an, dass er meinte, er müsste platzen.

Seit ihm Sherry von seinem Sohn erzählt hatte, kamen bei Wesker alte Erinnerungen an die Frau zurück, mit der er in Raccoon City zusammen gewesen war und die später Jakes Mutter geworden war. Er hatte lange nicht mehr an sie gedacht. Genauer gesagt, hatte er sie damals bewusst aus seinen Gedanken gestrichen, um sich nicht unnötig mit der Trennung zu belasten. Bei ihrer Trennung war sie von ihm schwanger gewesen, aber hatte ihm diese Tatsache verschwiegen. Sie hatte Wesker und ihren ungeborenen Sohn schützen wollen, davon war Wesker überzeugt. Wesker hatte sich von ihr getrennt, weil er sie vor Umbrella und Spencer schützen wollte. Anna und er hatten beide das getan, was sie für richtig gehalten hatten. Doch weil sie nicht miteinander geredet hatten, hatte ein Junge ohne Vater aufwachsen müssen, Wesker hatte eine Beziehung aufgeben müssen, die ihm viel bedeutet hatte und war gleichzeitig der einzigen Möglichkeit beraubt worden, eine Familie zu haben und Verantwortung für diese Familie zu übernehmen. Er fühlte sich einerseits schlecht und schuldig, weil er sich nicht um seinen Sohn gekümmert hatte, war andererseits aber froh, dass Anna ihr Geheimnis mit zurück in ihre Heimat genommen hatte. So hatten weder Spencer noch Umbrella etwas gegen ihn verwenden können und er hatte kein Lügengebilde aufrecht erhalten müssen.

Er spielte gedanklich auch ein anderes Szenario durch. Was, wenn er sich für seine Familie entschieden und Umbrella den Rücken gekehrt hätte? Hätte Spencer das zugelassen? Daran bestanden berechtigte Zweifel. Vielleicht wäre er nie der Captain der S.T.A.R.S.-Einheit geworden und hätte Chris, Jill, Barry und Rebecca niemals kennengelernt. Vielleicht hätte er nie seinen Uroborus-Plan entwickelt und in die Tat umgesetzt. Er hätte niemals mit Tricell oder der Organisation oder den Connections zusammengearbeitet. Er hätte vermutlich auch nie Ada Wong und Jack Krauser getroffen. Gegen wen hätte Chris gekämpft? Wäre ein anderer an Weskers Stelle getreten? Vermutlich.

„Wann wurde Jake geboren?", fragte Wesker.

„1992", erklärte Sherry. Im Dezember."

Wesker rechnete zurück. Alles passte zusammen. Als er und Anna sich im Mai 1992 trennten, musste sie schwanger gewesen sein, vermutlich im zweiten Monat. Warum nur hatte er die Zeichen nicht sehen wollen? Er war blind gewesen.

„Sherry, du hast gesagt, Anna ist vor Jakes Geburt nach Edonien zurück gegangen. Lebt sie immer noch dort?", wollte Wesker wissen.

Sherry schüttelte den Kopf. „Anna Muller ist 2010 gestorben", sagte sie traurig.

„Anna ist tot?" Die Nachricht traf ihn. „Was ist passiert?"

„Jakes Mum war krank", erklärte sie ihm. „Wohl schon Jakes ganzes Leben lang. Aber es ist besser, wenn du die Geschichte von ihm hörst und nicht von mir."

„Wenn ich ihn jemals zu Gesicht bekomme", meinte Wesker. Er hätte Jake gern getroffen, hätte gern erfahren, was für ein Mann aus ihm geworden war. Sherry hatte ein paar Andeutungen gemacht, dass das Leben seines Sohnes nicht einfach verlaufen war und er in eher widrigen Lebensumständen aufgewachsen war. Jake, so hörte er heraus, war ein intelligenter und talentierter Mann, der einige Fähigkeiten von Wesker geerbt zu haben schien. Wesker hatte seinen eigenen Sohn nie kennengelernt, hatte nie eine Beziehung zu ihm aufbauen können und doch schmerzte es ihn heute zu erfahren, dass Jake, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, ohne ihn nicht zu dem Mann heranwachsen hatte können, der er eigentlich war, und sein Potential, das er in sich trug, nicht hatte ausschöpfen können. Und heute war nichts wiedergutzumachen.

* * *

Wesker wartete bis zum späten Abend, bis er sich aus seinem Zimmer wagte. Auf den Fluren begegnete ihm niemand. Auch die Büros waren leer, weil alle Mitarbeiter bereits gegangen waren. Seine Schwester Alex, die sich um eine neue Garderobe für ihn gekümmert hatte, war so umsichtig gewesen, ihm auch Sportkleidung zu besorgen. Auch wenn nicht alle Kleidungsstücke Weskers Geschmack entsprachen, so hatte sie doch eine ganz passable Auswahl getroffen. Besonders Rücksicht genommen hatte sie auf seine bevorzugte Farbe: schwarz. Sie hatte ihm sogar eine Sonnenbrille besorgt, die er allerdings beim Sport nicht tragen wollte, doch im Alltag würde er wieder zu seiner alten Gewohnheit zurückkehren. Mit der Sonnenbrille fühlte er sich viel eher wieder wie sich selbst. Wenn es ihm besser ging, dann wollte sich Wesker selbst noch um weitere Kleidung bemühen.

In elegante schwarze Sportsachen gekleidet machte er sich auf den Weg in den dritten Stock des Gebäudes, wo die B.S.A.A. ein Fitnessstudio für ihre Soldaten hatte. Es gab noch eine Turnhalle, wie er von Rebecca erfahren hatte, doch er wollte nicht bis in den Keller gehen.

Schon die Treppen, die er auf seinem Weg zurücklegen musste, strengten Wesker an. Seine Muskeln waren erschreckend schwach, seine Gelenke steif. Seine erste Trainingseinheit würde wohl nicht sehr lang und eher darauf angelegt sein, seine alte Kraft und Beweglichkeit zurückzuerlangen und seine Muskeln zu kräftigen. Als er das Fitnessstudio erreichte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seine übermenschlichen Kräfte nicht mehr hatte. Es war sehr lange her, dass er seine Kampfkünste ohne die Hilfe seines Virus benutzt hatte.

Das Studio lag in Dunkelheit. Wesker schaltete das Licht ein. Er passierte den Eingangsbereich, in dem tagsüber eine Person hinter einem Tresen stand und Getränke ausgab. Zu dieser späten Stunde war er jedoch allein. Er fühlte sich wie ein Geist, der das Gebäude bewohnte und sich nur nachts zeigte. Er ließ die Hantelstangen und die Geräte links liegen und steuerte stattdessen einen großen Raum an, der mit dünnen Matten ausgelegt war. Es gab einen Boxring für Sparrings. Ein paar Boxsäcke hingen von der Decke.

Wesker stellte sich in die Mitte der freien Fläche und ließ die Umgebung auf sich wirken, dann ging er in Kampfstellung. Er schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an die Stunden bei seinem Meister zurück, dann begann er.

* * *

Chris war noch bis spätabends im Büro geblieben und hatte noch einmal die Tagebücher durchgearbeitet. Zwischendurch hatte er sich ein paar Notizen gemacht, wenn ihm beim Lesen ein interessanter Gedanke gekommen war, den er festhalten wollte. Seine Schwester Claire hatte ihm eine Weile Gesellschaft geleistet und geholfen, doch als der kleine Zeiger der Uhr auf die Zehn gezeigt und der große Zeiger ein weiteres Mal die Zwölf hinter sich gelassen hatte, hatte sie ihn gedrängt, es für heute gut sein zu lassen.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du mir ein Abendessen versprochen hast? Mir hängt schon der Magen bis zu den Knien." Chris hatte schließlich klein beigegeben.

Die Geschwister waren nun auf dem Weg nach unten. Claire streckte sich. „Das lange Sitzen im Büro ist ätzend. Ich bin irgendwie ganz steif. Nehmen wir die Treppe."

Weil Chris und Claire die Treppe nahmen und nicht den Aufzug, fiel ihnen auf dem Weg nach unten das Licht im dritten Stock auf.

„Ist da noch jemand beim Training?", fragte Claire verwundert.

„Jill ist manchmal so spät noch drin", meinte Chris. „Aber sie ist schon nach Hause gegangen. Naja, vielleicht ist es jemand anderes. Gehen wir."

„Warte, ich schau mal schnell nach. Geh schon mal vor, ich komm gleich."

Als Claire das Fitnessstudio betrat, folgte sie den Geräuschen, die sie von weiter hinten hörte. Jemand trat gegen einen Boxsack. In dem Moment, als sie die Person, die trainierte, erblickte, erstarrte sie auf der Stelle.

Es war Albert Wesker. Er trainierte ganz offensichtlich irgendeinen Kampfsport. Claire sah ihm unfreiwillig einige Zeit zu, wie er Fauststöße und Fußtritte in die Luft machte. Sie war so gebannt von seinem Anblick, dass sie wie festgefroren am Boden war und sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie jemanden sich so elegant bewegen sehen. Seine Schläge und Tritte zeugten von absoluter Perfektion in der Ausführung. Er verstand seine Kampfkunst.

Nachdem er einen Drehkick zum Ende ausgeführt hatte, pausierte er. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Claire hörte seinen lauten Atem. Das schwarze T-Shirt, das er trug, war durchgeschwitzt. Er nahm einen Schluck aus einer Wasserflasche. Claire erwartete, dass er sofort weitermachen würde. Allmählich schien sie aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wollte schon gehen, doch irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab. Irgendetwas brachte sie dazu, ihm noch einen letzten Blick zuzuwerfen. Ein Fehler, wie sie gleich feststellen musste.

Wesker setzte sein Training nicht fort. Stattdessen zog er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und wischte sich damit die Stirn ab, sodass er auf einmal mit nacktem Oberkörper vor Claire stand. Sie war gezwungen, seinen muskulösen Rücken zu betrachten, der im Licht vom Schweiß glänzte.

Ihr Atem stockte für einen Moment. Sie musste ein Geräusch gemacht haben, denn plötzlich drehte sich Wesker zu ihr um. Claire erschrak, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief davon. Aus dem Fitnessstudio, die Treppen hinunter, durch den Eingangsbereich, an ihrem Bruder vorbei und zum Auto. Sie wollte nur so schnell wie möglich so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Albert Wesker bringen. Sein Anblick hatte sich regelrecht in ihr geistiges Auge eingebrannt. Chris, völlig entgeistert, fragte sie, was los war, doch Claire konnte nicht antworten, denn dann hätte sie erklären müssen, warum sie so lange gebraucht hatte und wen und was sie gesehen hatte und das wollte sie nicht.

„Fahren wir bitte nach Hause", sagte sie zu Chris und setzte sich ins Auto.

* * *

„Wir haben das letzte Mal noch kurz über ihren Sohn gesprochen", begann Dr. Svensson ihre Therapiesitzung. „Und über die Mutter des Jungen. Vielleicht fangen wir mal ganz am Anfang an", schlug sie vor. „Erzählen Sie von Jakes Mutter. Wie hat das mit Ihnen angefangen? Wer war sie?"

„Ihr Name war Anna Muller", sagte Wesker. „Sie war eine junge Immigrantin aus Osteuropa. Sie kam aus einem kleinen Land namens Edonien. Ich lernte sie Anfang November 1991 in Raccoon City kennen."

„Wie haben Sie sich kennengelernt?"

„Der Winter 1991 war ein sehr kalter, schneereicher Winter. In meiner Wohnung fiel die Heizung aus und wegen zugefrorener Leitungen gab es kein Wasser. Ich musste für kurze Zeit in ein Hotel umziehen. Und dort traf ich sie."

„Was hat Anna da gemacht?"

„Sie hat als Zimmermädchen in dem Hotel gearbeitet. Wir liefen uns auf dem Flur ein paar Mal über den Weg."

„Und wie kam der Kontakt zustande?", wollte Dr. Svensson wissen.

„Ich kam eines Tages auf mein Zimmer, als sie gerade mit dem Putzwagen drin beschäftigt war", erklärte Wesker und musste lächeln. „Ich ging durch die Tür und sie kam in dem Moment aus dem Badezimmer. Als ich vor ihr stand, ist sie so erschrocken, dass sie beinahe den Putzeimer fallen gelassen hätte. Dann sind wir zum ersten Mal ins Gespräch gekommen. Eine Woche später hatten wir unsere erste Verabredung."

„Beschreiben Sie Anna doch mal."

„Sie hatte langes, rotes Haar und war klein und zierlich. Sie ging mir gerade mal bis zur Brust. Sie war willensstark, hat hart gearbeitet und für ihre Ziele gekämpft. Sie war damals erst 22, aber sie war allein nach Amerika ausgewandert. Gegen den ausdrücklichen Willen ihrer Familie."

„Hat Sie das beeindruckt?", fragte Dr. Svensson.

„Ja, schon."

„Für jemanden, der so intelligent ist wie Sie und der einen Doktor in einer Naturwissenschaft hat und als Forscher gearbeitet hat … Ich frage mich, was Sie bewegt hat, eine Beziehung mit einem Zimmermädchen aus Osteuropa einzugehen. Sie beide waren ein ungleiches Paar."

„Das waren wir", sagte Wesker. „Aber es hat zwischen uns gepasst. Ich hatte noch nie eine solche Frau getroffen. Und ich schätze …" Ihm kam ein Gedanke.

„Ja?"

„Sie hatte nichts mit Umbrella zu tun. Wenn ich mit ihr zusammen war, dann waren mein Job und mein von Spencer kontrolliertes Leben weit weg. Sie war eine Tür zu einer Welt, die ich bisher nicht gekannt hatte", sagte Wesker langsam. „Das war … naiv von mir. Umbrella war ein Teil meines Lebens und ich konnte nicht dauerhaft eine Lüge aufrechterhalten. Ich musste Anna von Anfang an belügen oder ihr wenigstens viele Dinge verschweigen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Lügengebäude zusammenbrach."

„Wie lange waren Sie zusammen und warum genau haben Sie sich getrennt?", fragte Dr. Svensson.

„Wir waren sechs Monate zusammen, die längste Beziehung, die ich je mit einer Frau hatte. Ich trennte mich von ihr, weil Umbrella und Spencer ihr zu nahe kamen. Spencer sprach mich auf sie an. Er ließ uns beide überwachen. Und dann erfuhr Anna die Wahrheit. Jemand hatte ihr geheime Umbrella-Dokumente zugespielt. Sie wusste, was ich tat, dass ich Menschen ermordet hatte, und sie wusste von den Experimenten, die man mit mir als Kind gemacht hatte. Lange bevor ich selbst wusste, wer ich wirklich war. Als Agent des Information Department hätte ich sie beseitigen müssen."

„Aber das haben Sie nicht."

„Nein, ich konnte es nicht. Ich schickte sie weg. Ich sagte ihr, dass sie sich so weit wie nur irgend möglich von mir fernhalten sollte. Und das tat sie. Sie ging in ihre Heimat zurück, was ich allerdings damals nicht wusste. Aber das war eine kluge Entscheidung ihrerseits. So konnte ihr nichts passieren."

„Sie hat Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass sie schwanger war, als Sie sich trennten."

„Nein."

„Wie ist das für Sie, dass Sie nichts von Ihrem Sohn wussten und ihn nicht aufwachsen sehen konnten?", fragte Dr. Svensson.

„Es macht mich wütend", sagte Wesker. „Ich hätte es sehen müssen. Die Anzeichen waren da. Aber das hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht. Ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich trotzdem von ihr trennen müssen. Es wäre zu gefährlich für uns gewesen."

„Gegen wen richtet sich Ihre Wut? Gegen sich selbst, weil Sie die Anzeichen nicht gesehen haben und sich nicht um Ihren Sohn gekümmert haben oder gegen Anna, weil Sie Ihnen Ihr Kind vorenthalten hat oder doch eher gegen Spencer, weil er es Ihnen unmöglich gemacht hat, eine Familie zu haben?"

„Ich glaube, es ist von allem etwas", meinte Wesker nachdenklich. „Am meisten bin ich auf Spencer wütend. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass mein ganzes Leben völlig sinnlos war, weil es nicht mein Leben war. Ich frage mich, wo ich heute stehe und erkenne, dass ich in einer Sackgasse gelandet bin."

„Mr. Wesker, viele Menschen stellen irgendwann in ihrem Leben fest, dass sie in einer Sackgasse gelandet sind", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Man darf sich in einer Sackgasse wiederfinden. Was man nicht darf, ist einfach aufgeben und die Mauer anstarren, vor der man steht. Man darf sich in einer Sackgasse umdrehen und zurücklaufen und einen anderen Weg einschlagen."

„Aber das macht die Vergangenheit nicht ungeschehen", entgegnete Wesker. „Was ich getan oder nicht getan habe, lässt sich nicht mehr ändern. Ich habe alles verloren. Ich habe so viel falsch gemacht. Alles, woran ich jemals geglaubt und gearbeitet habe, ist nichts mehr wert. Chris hatte Recht. Ich bin nur noch ein Überbleibsel von Umbrella, das keinen Platz mehr auf der Welt hat. Meine einzige Erlösung war der Tod. Und selbst der wollte mich nicht. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, wieder zurückzukommen. Weder damals noch heute."

Dr. Svensson betrachtete ihn eine Weile. Als sie nichts sagte und ihm keine Frage stellte, sprach Wesker einen Gedanken aus, der ihm eben gekommen war.

„Wissen Sie, was das Seltsamste ist? Ich habe mich nie um mein eigenes Kind gekümmert, aber es gab ein Kind, um das ich mich zumindest ein wenig gekümmert habe."

„Welches Kind war das?"

„Sherry Birkin, die Tochter meines Kollegen. Sie war ein Einzelkind und ihre Eltern haben pausenlos für Umbrella gearbeitet. Sie hatte zwar Kindermädchen, aber war seit ihrer Kindheit sehr viel allein. Ich habe ihren Eltern ein paar Mal gesagt, dass sie sich besser um sie kümmern müssen."

„Was haben Sie für Sherry gemacht?"

„Einmal haben mich ihre Eltern gebeten auf sie aufzupassen", sagte Wesker. „Da war sie fünf. Sie war ein aufgewecktes Mädchen und man hat ihr angemerkt, dass sie gefordert werden wollte. Ihre Mutter hat sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben, mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, aber ihr Vater hat ihr gefehlt. Ich habe mich einen Abend richtig mit ihr beschäftigt. Ich habe ihr vorgelesen, ihr Sachen erklärt und ab da war ich ihr Held. Sie hat ihre Eltern immer wieder gelöchert, wann sie wieder zu mir darf."

Dr. Svensson lächelte. „Das ist doch schön."

„Ein paar Monate nach meiner Trennung von Jakes Mutter kamen Sherrys Eltern mit einer Bitte auf mich zu", fuhr Wesker fort. „Die beiden hatten keine Angehörigen mehr, deshalb wollten sie, dass ich die Vormundschaft für Sherry übernehme, falls ihnen etwas passieren sollte."

„Haben Sie angenommen?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Nach Raccoon City war der Katastrophenfall eingetreten und eigentlich hätte ich die Vormundschaft für sie gehabt. Sie kam allerdings in Obhut der Regierung, weil ich ja zu dem Zeitpunkt für tot gehalten wurde. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass man den Wunsch ihrer Eltern ohnehin ignoriert hätte. Sherry hat seit dem Vorfall in Raccoon City einen speziellen Virus in ihrem Blut, von dem ich eine Probe haben wollte. Ein paar Monate nach Raccoon City bin ich in das Regierungsgebäude und wollte zu Sherry. Ich fürchte, es gab ein paar Tote."

„Sie wollten eine Blutprobe von ihr? Oder wollten Sie sie auch mitnehmen?"

„Ich wollte eine Blutprobe, aber ich habe tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht, sie mitzunehmen", sagte Wesker. „Ich kam nicht zu ihr durch und zog mich zurück, aber ja, ich habe ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken gespielt."

„Warum haben Sie sie nicht zu sich genommen? Sie hatten doch juristisch gesehen das Recht dazu?"

„Ja, aber ich entschied, dass es besser war, wenn sie mit meiner Welt nichts zu tun hatte", erklärte Wesker. „Sie war damals zwölf, also kein kleines Kind mehr, aber ich hatte trotzdem Zweifel, ob ich mich um sie kümmern konnte. Ich war nie ein Familienmensch. Und ich wollte sie nicht in meine Angelegenheiten hineinziehen. Ich wollte, dass sie ein normales Leben führen konnte. So normal, wie es unter den gegebenen Umständen sein konnte."

„Wenn Sie von Jake gewusst hätten, hätten Sie Angst gehabt, als Vater zu versagen?", wollte Dr. Svensson.

„Ja, vermutlich. Ich habe mich nie als Vater gesehen. Ich habe mir auch nie Gedanken um Kinder oder eine Familie gemacht. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich überfordert gewesen. Und bei Sherry … Ich wollte sie schützen, aber ich wollte mir auch keine unnötige Belastung aufhalsen. Ich war auf meine Pläne fokussiert. Andere Menschen hatten keinen Platz in meinem Leben. Ich habe mich immer nur um mich selbst gekümmert."

„Tatsächlich? Mr. Wesker, Sie haben auf viel verzichtet. Sie hatten eine glückliche Beziehung, sie hätten eine Familie haben können, aber Sie haben sich bewusst gegen beides entschieden, weil Sie Anna beschützen wollten. Natürlich kann man darüber diskutieren, ob Sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen haben, aber egoistisch war das nicht. Wenn Sie sich nur um sich selbst gekümmert hätten, dann wäre es Ihnen egal gewesen, was mit Anna passiert. Aber es war Ihnen nicht egal. Wer weiß, vielleicht haben Sie ihr das Leben gerettet."

„Anna ist tot", sagte Wesker. „Und mein Sohn musste ein Dasein in Elend fristen. Das kann ich nicht rückgängig machen."

„Das wurmt Sie, oder?"

„Und wie. Ich habe den Jungen noch nie gesehen, aber ich verstehe jetzt, was es heißt, wenn man sagt, dass Blut dicker als Wasser ist."

Dr. Svensson nickte und machte sich ein paar Notizen auf ihrem Klemmbrett.

„Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?"

„Natürlich", sagte sie.

„Sie kennen mich mittlerweile sehr gut", sagte Wesker. „Sie kennen mich jetzt besser als Chris, Jill und die anderen zusammen. Sie wissen, was ich getan habe. Dass ich Menschen ermordet habe. Dass ich die Welt zerstören wollte. Welche Ansichten ich habe. Haben Sie keine Angst vor mir?"

„Nein", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen, Mr. Wesker. Ich habe Sie erst vor wenigen Tagen kennengelernt. Ich sehe in Ihnen nicht in erster Linie den Mann, der einmal die Welt zerstören wollte."

„Wie sehen Sie mich denn?", wollte Wesker interessiert wissen.

„Ich sehe in Ihnen einen Mann mit beeindruckenden Fähigkeiten, der das Potential hat, eine Menge zu bewegen. Ich sehe aber auch jemanden, der Schmerzen und Qualen durchleidet, der getrieben ist von den dunklen Seiten der menschlichen Natur und der seinen Weg erst noch finden oder wiederfinden muss. Machen wir für heute Schluss, Mr. Wesker."

* * *

Es dauerte zwei Wochen, bis sich der Schatten, der sich über Wesker gelegt hatte, langsam ein wenig zurückzog. Die Medikamente, die er bekam, zeigten erstmals ihre Wirkung. Er trainierte fast täglich, was ihm nicht nur körperlich sehr gut tat, sondern ihn auch von den Dämonen in seinem Kopf zumindest kurzzeitig erlöste. Fast täglich hatte er die Gespräche mit Dr. Svensson. Nachdem sie Weskers Lebensgeschichte durchgegangen waren und sie wusste, welche Probleme ihn im Moment plagten, begann sie richtig mit ihm zu arbeiten. Er sah, dass er selbst nach der kurzen Zeit bereits Fortschritte machte. Als er bei der B.S.A.A. angekommen war, war es ihm so schlecht gegangen, dass er keinen Lebensmut mehr gehabt hatte und in einem Meer aus Dunkelheit versunken war. Er war kurz davor gewesen, in dieser Dunkelheit zu ertrinken. Er hatte gedacht, allein zu sein. Doch das war er nicht. Er hatte seine Schwester, der er etwas bedeutete, und die sich sehr um ihn bemühte, und er hatte Sherry, für die er jetzt da sein musste.

Allmählich war er in der Lage, zu akzeptieren, was passiert war und was er fühlte. Trauer, Scham, die Schmach über seine Niederlage und Albträume plagten ihn, aber er verstand von Tag zu Tag besser, wie er mit ihnen umgehen musste. Er sah zwar nach wie vor keinen Sinn in seinem Dasein und die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm einflüsterte, dass er besser bei den Toten aufgehoben war, wollte noch nicht verstummen, aber er hatte zumindest verstanden, dass er den Kampf dagegen aufgeben musste. So sehr ihn die Vergangenheit auch quälte und peinigte, er konnte nicht ändern, was passiert war. Und die Zukunft lag in dichtem Nebel verborgen und zeigte sich ihm noch nicht. Er konnte im Moment nur die Gegenwart aktiv gestalten. Den Anfang nahm er, in dem er seiner Schwester Alex und Rebecca Chambers im Labor bei Sherrys Untersuchungen half. Sich um Sherry zu kümmern, gab ihm eine Aufgabe, die er in seiner Trostlosigkeit dringend brauchte.

Nach drei Wochen war Wesker so weit stabilisiert, dass er sich der B.S.A.A. und Chris stellen konnte. Er stellte fest, dass ihm Chris nicht mehr wichtig war. Chris Redfield hatte seine frühere Bedeutung für Wesker verloren und rief auch nicht mehr die alten Hassgefühle in Wesker hervor. Er verspürte keine Rachegelüste mehr ihm gegenüber. Die Vergangenheit mit Chris schien abgeschlossen zu sein. Er hatte auch keine Probleme mehr, mit Chris in einem Raum zu sein. Ein paar Mal befragte ihn die B.S.A.A., ob er wusste, wer ihn in Slowenien festgehalten hatte und ob er wusste, warum man ihn wieder zum Leben erweckt hatte. Chris, Jill, Alex und Sherry waren anwesend, daneben der Leiter der B.S.A.A., Clive O'Brian, daneben Ada Wong, Leon Kennedy und dessen Kollegin, die sich ihm als Helena Harper vorstellte. Nur Claire Redfield fehlte, die er seit einem gewissen Vorfall nicht mehr bei der B.S.A.A. gesehen hatte. Wenn er abends trainierte, ertappte sich Wesker ein paar Mal dabei, wie er sich bei einem Geräusch Richtung Tür wandte, um zu sehen, ob ihm jemand, vielleicht Claire Redfield, zusah. Wenn er sich bewusst wurden, was er tat, schüttelte er über seine Dummheit nur den Kopf und machte weiter.

Leider hatte Wesker keine Antworten auf die Fragen, die man ihm stellte. Er wollte selbst nur zu gern erfahren, wer ihn gefangen gehalten hatte. Er wusste bislang nur, dass eine Organisation namens „Die Familie" dahinterstecken musste. Sherry hatte ihm im Herrenhaus von dieser Organisation erzählt. Ihr Vormund bei der Regierung, Derek C. Simmons, war Oberhaupt der Familie gewesen. Bevor Wesker sein Gedächtnis zurückerlangt hatte, wusste er nicht, ob er schon einmal von der Familie gehört hatte. Heute, da seine Erinnerung vollständig wiedergekommen war, fiel ihm ein, dass er tatsächlich etwas über diese Geheimgesellschaft wusste. Während seiner Arbeit mit der Organisation und den Connections hatte er von der Familie gehört, die angeblich so viel Macht hatte, Einfluss auf die Weltpolitik zu nehmen. Und ihm war wieder eingefallen, dass Ada Wong ihm von Simmons erzählt hatte und er ihr geholfen hatte, sich vor ihm zu verstecken.

Er berichtete der B.S.A.A. alles, was er wusste. Er hörte heraus, dass man im Dunkeln tappte. Seine Schwester erzählte ihm, was in seiner Abwesenheit besprochen worden war, aber Wesker konnte sich keinen Reim auf das machen, was er hörte. In der Vergangenheit hätte er sicher mehr Interesse für den aktuellen Fall gezeigt, doch im Moment beschäftigte ihn etwas anderes. Er musste erst wieder auf die Beine kommen.

* * *

„Was machst du, Chris?", fragte Jill.

Chris sah sich gerade die Aufnahmen der Überwachungskameras an, die in den Gängen der B.S.A.A. hingen. „Schau mal", sagte er und deutete auf den Bildschirm.

Jill beugte sich nach vorne, damit sie besser sehen konnte, was die Aufnahmen zeigten. Eine Person schritt den Gang im dritten Stock entlang. „Ist das …"

„Wesker. Er ist fast jeden Abend im Studio im dritten Stock und trainiert", sagte Chris.

„Wenigstens ist er so umsichtig, es nicht tagsüber zu tun", meinte Jill belustigt und stupste Chris mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Er macht nichts, Chris."

„Hoffentlich."

Als Chris und Jill auf dem Weg zurück in ihre Büros waren, fing O'Brian sie unterwegs ab. Er war in Begleitung von Leon und Helena.

„Chris, Jill, zum Glück habe ich euch gleich gefunden", sagte O'Brian und klang dabei sehr beunruhigt.

„Was ist los?! Ist was passiert?!", fragte Chris sofort alarmiert.

„Das kann man wohl sagen", sagte O'Brian. „Wir versammeln uns im Konferenzraum. Besprechung."

„Sollen wir Rebecca und Sherry dazu holen?", fragte Jill.

„Ja, sie sind im Labor."

Im Labor fand Jill allerdings nicht nur Rebecca und Sherry, sondern auch Alex und Albert Wesker.

„Jill, was ist los?", wollte Rebecca wissen. Jill zögerte einen Moment. Sie warf den beiden Weskern einen unsicheren Blick zu.

„O'Brian will uns alle im Konferenzraum sehen", erklärte sie. „Das heißt, du und Sherry, ihr sollt raufkommen."

„Ich werde mich anschließen", sagte Alex Wesker. „Albert?"

„Dann werde ich das ebenfalls tun."

* * *

Albert war der letzte, der den Konferenzraum betrat. Wie zu erwarten, wurde er nicht freundlich empfangen. Chris' Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als er Wesker erblickte. Leon erhob sich sofort von seinem Stuhl und beäugte Wesker misstrauisch.

„Schon gut, regt euch ab!", sagte Sherry sofort und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Alles OK, Jungs. Wesker beißt schon nicht."

„Sherry, er …", begann Chris, doch O'Brian brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, Chris. Darüber können wir später reden. Zur Sache."

„Warum sollten wir kommen, O'Brian?", wollte Rebecca wissen.

„Unser Fall war von Anfang an etwas skurril", sagte Clive O'Brian. „Aber nun wird die ganze Angelegenheit noch skurriler."

„Was ist los?", fragte Jill.

„Unten im Foyer wartet eine gewisse Amanda Pierson, die mit Chris Redfield und Jill Valentine sprechen möchte."

„Was?!" Chris, Jill, Leon, Helena, Sherry und Rebecca wechselten einen entsetzten Blick miteinander.

Alex und Albert sahen sich an. „Das Mädchen mit dem Muskelschwund. Ich habe dir ja die Geschichte erzählte", flüsterte Alex Albert zu. Er nickte. Er erinnerte sich an die Amanda aus den Tagebüchern und er war auf dem Laufenden über den Fall.

„Sie kannte euch, Chris, Jill, weil sie euch im Fernsehen gesehen hat. Deshalb hat sie euch genannt", erklärte O'Brian. „Soll ich sie raufbitten?"

„Natürlich!", meinte Chris sofort. „Keine Frage, wir müssen mit ihr reden."

„Gut, ich sage meiner Sekretärin Bescheid", sagte O'Brian und nahm das Telefon. „Ja. Führen Sie sie bitte rauf in den Konferenzraum."

Amanda Pierson war eine junge, schlanke Frau mit schulterlangen braunen Haaren. Sie bedankte sich höflich bei O'Brian, als dieser ihr aus ihrer Winterjacke half. Sie bewegte sich steif und etwas unbeholfen und musste sich auf einen Stock stützen. Abgesehen von ihren körperlichen Einschränkungen, sah sie jedoch gesund aus. Sie war geschminkt und schick angezogen und wirkte damit wie ein ganze normale junge Frau.

In der großen Gruppe, wo alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren, strich sie sich aus Verlegenheit oft ihre Haare hinters Ohr. Als sie Chris und Jill erkannte, lächelte sie.

„Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört." Ihre Stimme war leise, als sie sprach, und beinahe mädchenhaft. „Ich habe gesagt, ich will mit Ihnen sprechen, weil ich Sie im Fernsehen gesehen habe."

„Chris Redfield", sagte Chris höflich und schüttelte Amanda Pierson die Hand. „Willkommen bei der B.S.A.A. Das ist meine Kollegin, Jill Valentine. Unser Chef, Clive O'Brian. Und das sind unsere Kollegen, die mit uns zusammenarbeiten." Er deutete auf die restlichen Anwesenden.

„Es freut mich sehr, Sie mal persönlich kennenzulernen", sagte Amanda. „Mein Name ist Amanda Pierson."

„Was führt Sie zu uns, Ms. Pierson?", fragte O'Brian.

„Ich … wende mich an die B.S.A.A., weil ich Sie vor einer Gefahr warnen muss. Und um Hilfe bitten möchte", sagte Amanda ernst.

„Was für eine Gefahr?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Bevor ich Ihnen das erkläre, muss ich Ihnen erst eine Geschichte erzählen", sagte Amanda. „Damit Sie wissen, wer ich bin." Sie räusperte sich und strich ein paar Falten auf ihrem Rock glatt. „Mein Name ist, wie schon gesagt, Amanda Pierson. Meine Eltern sind Markus und Svetlana Pierson, zwei Wissenschaftler, die in der medizinischen Forschung tätig waren. Ich habe seit meiner Geburt eine genetisch bedingte Erkrankung. Mein Körper baut meine Muskeln ab, woran ich irgendwann sterben werde."

„Wie alt sind Sie, Ms. Pierson?", fragte Chris.

„25. Ich wurde 1998 geboren", erklärte Amanda. „Die ersten Symptome meiner Krankheit zeigten sich, als ich ungefähr knapp drei Jahre alt war. Zwei Jahre lang konsultierten meine Eltern jeden Arzt, jeden Spezialisten, den sie finden konnten. Ich nahm jedes erdenkliche Medikament, aber …"

„Es gab keine Heilung", sagte Chris.

„Nein", sagte Amanda. „Meine Eltern waren verzweifelt. Muskelschwund ist eine tödliche Krankheit, die bislang nicht heilbar ist. Sie wollten nicht hinnehmen, was irgendwann unvermeidlich auf mich zukommen würde. 2003, als ich fünf Jahre alt war, taten sie sich mit einem Mann namens Derek C. Simmons zusammen und einer geheimen Organisation namens „Die Familie."

Chris und die anderen tauschten vielsagende Blicke miteinander.

„Derek hatte einen Sohn namens Raphael, der ebenfalls an einer unheilbaren, genetisch bedingten Erkrankung litt. Unsere Eltern wollten uns helfen und in ihrer Verzweiflung entwickelten sie einen künstlichen Virus für eine Gentherapie."

„Den C-Virus, oder?", fragte Rebecca.

„Ja. Der C-Virus erlangte wohl vor zehn Jahren traurige Berühmtheit, weil er von Neo-Umbrella als Waffe benutzt wurde", sagte Amanda bedrückt. „Aber eigentlich war er mal ein Medikament, völlig harmlos. Unsere Eltern haben es nur gut gemeint. Sie wollten uns helfen."

„Hat die Gentherapie denn bei Ihnen funktioniert?", wollte Rebecca wissen.

„Ja, das hat sie", sagte Amanda mit einem Lächeln. „Meine Symptome wurden deutlich besser und ich konnte halbwegs gesund aufwachsen. Raphael hatte nicht so viel Glück. Bei ihm zeigten sich nur minimale Verbesserungen."

„Erzählen Sie uns bitte etwas über Raphael", bat O'Brian.

„Wir wuchsen zusammen auf. Er war wie ein Bruder für mich. Das Haus in Slowenien, in dem wir unsere Kindheit verbrachten, war das schönste Zuhause, das ich je hatte", sagte Amanda. „Dort passierten sehr viele schöne Dinge." Sie lächelte. „Ich war 16, als wir uns verliebten. Wir waren über 7 Jahre zusammen."

„Wie alt ist Raphael?", fragte Sherry.

„32. Er ist fast 8 Jahre älter als ich."

„Haben Sie beide in dem Haus in Slowenien gelebt?", fragte Chris.

„Die ganzen Jahre bis zu unserer Trennung im Frühjahr 2021. Es sollte das Haus unserer Kinder werden und wir wollten heiraten."

„Was ist passiert?"

Amanda atmete tief durch. „Das ist kompliziert."

„Was ist mit Ihren Eltern passiert?", fragte O'Brian.

„Meine Eltern starben beide 2013 bei einem Autounfall. Genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als die Gentherapie sehr gut bei mir anschlug. Das kam sehr plötzlich für mich. Raphael hat sich danach sehr gut um mich gekümmert. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich es ohne ihn schaffen hätte sollen. Er hatte es selbst nicht leicht, weil er ein paar Jahre zuvor seine Mutter verloren und sich mit seinem Vater zerstritten hatte. 2013 verlor er dann auch noch seinen Vater. Er war jedoch immer für mich da. Er setzte die Arbeit unserer Eltern fort. Fortan versuchte er ein Heilmittel für uns zu finden."

„Lebt und arbeitet Raphael immer noch in dem Haus in Slowenien?", fragte Sherry.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Bei unserer Trennung lebten wir noch dort. Ich zog danach in die USA zurück. Seit unserer Trennung haben wir nur noch selten miteinander zu tun, aber möglich wäre es schon. Das Haus bedeutet ihm sehr viel."

„Wir waren in diesem Haus in Slowenien und haben die Tagebücher Ihres Vaters gefunden. Schrieb er immer in Hebräisch, Altgriechisch und Latein?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Ja, das tat er", sagte Amanda lachend. „Das war sein Spleen. Altphilologie war das Hobby meines Vaters. Er schrieb seine Gedanken immer in fremden Sprachen nieder, damit niemand sonst sie lesen konnte."

„Warum haben Sie und Raphael sich getrennt?", fragte Leon.

Tränen stiegen in Amandas Augen. „Es suchte all die Jahre verbissen nach einer Heilung für uns, aber wir mussten einsehen, dass es die nicht gab. Der C-Virus ermöglichte mir eine normale Kindheit und Jugend und verbesserte Raphaels Symptome, aber irgendwann ließ die Wirkung nach. Wir mussten die Behandlung in immer kürzeren Zeitabständen wiederholen. Bis wir zu einer Erkenntnis gelangten: Unsere Krankheiten werden uns irgendwann zugrunde richten. Ich habe das akzeptiert und genieße die Jahre, die ich noch habe. Ich verwende den C-Virus solange er wirkt, aber irgendwann werde ich sterben, das ist gewiss. Raphael allerdings konnte das nicht akzeptieren, dass er nie gesund werden würde. Er wurde wütend und verbitterte. Er hörte auf, nach einer Gentherapie zu suchen, sondern wollte stattdessen Virenwaffen entwickeln. Ich versuchte immer und immer wieder, ihm das auszureden, aber er ließ sich nicht zur Vernunft bringen. Wir stritten uns nur noch und irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich verließ ihn. Aus allen Viren, die er sich beschaffen konnte, inklusive des C-Virus, erschuf er einen neuen, mächtigen Super-Virus, den R-Virus."

„R-Virus?!" Chris und die anderen sahen sich entsetzt an. Nur Wesker und Alex zeigten keinerlei Reaktion. Sie standen im hinteren Teil des Konferenzraums, etwas abseits der anderen. Albert hatte die Arme verschränkt und beobachtete jede von Amandas Regungen.

„Rex-Virus, das Königs-Virus", erklärte Amanda. „Die letzte Zutat, die er brauchte, war etwas namens Uroborus. Ich weiß nicht, ob er dieses Etwas bekommen hat. Wenn ja, dann wäre das eine Katastrophe."

„Hat er", sagte Albert Wesker plötzlich und ergriff damit zum ersten Mal das Wort.

„Oh, nein", sagte Amanda beunruhigt. „Dann ist sein Super-Virus fertig."

„Was hat er damit vor?"

„Ich fürchte, er will die gesamte Menschheit vernichten. Er will das Virus loslassen, damit es sich auf der ganzen Welt verbreitet und alle Menschen infiziert. Deshalb bin ich hier, um Ihnen das zu sagen und um Sie zu bitten, ihn aufzuhalten. Er darf das Virus nicht verbreiten."

„Es war sehr gut, dass Sie zu uns gekommen sind, Amanda", sagte Chris. „Wir arbeiten bereits an diesem Fall, aber hatten bislang zu wenig Informationen, um etwas unternehmen zu können."

„Sie wussten schon von Raphael?", fragte Amanda erstaunt.

„Und von Ihnen", sagte Jill. „Unsere Kollegin, Agent Birkin, wurde in Slowenien entführt und in das Labor unter dem Anwesen gebracht. Einen anderen Kollegen von uns halten sie dort schon seit Jahren gefangen."

„Oh, nein. Das tut mir so leid", sagte Amanda sofort betroffen.

„War das Raphael?"

„Es kann nur er gewesen sein."

„Sagt Ihnen der Name Stanislav Wassiljewitsch etwas?", fragte Sherry.

„Ja, natürlich. Er war ein Kollege meiner Eltern. Er war an der Erforschung des C-Virus beteiligt. Sagen Sie nicht, dass er für Raphael arbeitet!"

„Das tut er offenbar schon. Wir haben seinen Namen in dem Labor entdeckt", erklärte Sherry.

Amanda schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde Ihnen alles über das Haus und die Forschung erzählen, was Sie wissen müssen. Sie müssen Raphael aufhalten, bevor er etwas Dummes tut. Aber bitte tun Sie ihm nicht weh. Er hat sein ganzes Leben lang gelitten. Er ist kein böser Mensch. Wir lieben uns. Ich möchte nur die Zeit, die mir noch bleibt, mit ihm zusammen verbringen. Ich bitte Sie, verhindern Sie seinen Plan und bringen Sie ihn zurück zu mir."

„Das werden wir", sagte Chris. „Versprochen."

„Danke."

„Sind Sie auch Wissenschaftlerin, Amanda?", fragte Wesker. Zum ersten Mal sah Amanda ihn an.

„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Ich habe tatsächlich aufgrund meiner Erkrankung nie einen Beruf ergriffen. Meine Eltern und Raphael haben sich um mich gekümmert."

„Vielleicht wäre ja Tier-Trainerin etwas für Sie gewesen?", meinte Wesker.

Amanda grinste. „Ja. Im Umgang mit Tieren hatte ich tatsächlich schon immer ein Talent, das stimmt. Vielleicht komme ich beizeiten auf Ihren Ratschlag zurück, Mr. …"

„Wesker."

„Mr. Wesker."

„Haben Sie vielen Dank, dass Sie uns das erzählt haben. Sie haben uns sehr weitergeholfen", sagte O'Brian.

„Wenn Sie noch Fragen haben, dann stehe ich Ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung. Ich wohne im Hotel. Ich gebe Ihnen die Kontaktdaten", sagte Amanda. Sie schüttelte Chris und den anderen die Hände. Nur Wesker stand weiterhin mit verschränkten Armen da und tat nichts. „Hat mich trotzdem gefreut, Mr. Wesker", sagte sie höflich.

Bevor sie sich verabschiedete und ging, sagte sie: „Bitte finden Sie Raphael und halten Sie ihn auf."

„Wir werden alles tun, was in unserer Macht steht", sagte Chris.


	11. Kapitel 11: Erster Kontakt

_Wowdeshal: Thank you for making my story a favorite. :)_

 _Crystalyna du Starrvan: Yes, Raphael is like Wesker from RE5. He has gone through a similar development. Unfortunately, it will take a while until Jake comes back._

* * *

Claire Redfield hatte sich eine Weile nicht mehr getraut, ihren Bruder bei der Arbeit zu besuchen. Sie hatte sogar Hemmungen gehabt, das Gebäude der B.S.A.A. zu betreten, weil sie einer gewissen Person nicht über den Weg laufen wollte. Und das alles nur wegen des Vorfalls im dritten Stock, wo sie Weskers nackten und verschwitzten Oberkörper gesehen hatte. Sie kam sich selbst schon lächerlich vor. Als Chris, dem natürlich aufgefallen war, dass etwas nicht stimmte, sie fragte, warum sie sich so merkwürdig verhielt, wusste sie, dass sie sich wieder wie eine erwachsene Frau benehmen musste. Es war nichts Schlimmes passiert, außer, dass sie in eine peinliche Situation mit Wesker geraten war. Rein theoretisch hätte auch Chris nachsehen können, wer so spät noch trainierte, und er hätte sich danach nicht drei Wochen lang wie ein Idiot aufgeführt.

Sie beschloss, wieder vernünftig zu werden, den Vorfall mit Wesker zu vergessen und wieder bei ihrem Bruder und ihren Freunden bei der B.S.A.A. vorbeizuschauen. Das Bild von Wesker, wie er mit dem Rücken zu Claire vor ihr gestanden hatte, hatte sich jedoch regelrecht in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt und war sehr schwer wieder loszuwerden. Claire nahm sich vor, sich zusammenzureißen und vielleicht schaffte sie es ja, Wesker aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dass ihr Vorhaben gleich am ersten Tag, als sie die Labore bei der B.S.A.A. ansteuerte, zunichte gemacht wurde, konnte sie nicht ahnen.

Gleich um neun fuhr Claire zur B.S.A.A., um Sherry zu besuchen, mit der sie eine Weile nicht gesprochen hatte. Dass Rebecca Chambers bei Sherry im Labor sein würde, das hatte Claire erwartet. Auch über die Anwesenheit von Alex Wesker war sie nicht sonderlich überrascht. Doch dass sie auch Albert Wesker begegnen würde, das traf sie völlig unvorbereitet.

„Hi, Claire", sagte Sherry voller Freude, als Claire das Labor betrat.

„Hey, Sherry." Sie umarmten sich zur Begrüßung.

„Hallo, Claire, wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen", sagte Rebecca und lächelte freundlich.

„Ms. Redfield", sagte Alex Wesker und nickte ihr kurz zu, dann wandte sie sich wieder einem Mikroskop zu.

„Hallo, Herzchen", sagte Albert Wesker. „Lange nicht gesehen. Traust du dich wieder in meine Nähe? Habe ich dich beim letzten Mal etwa … _verschreckt_?"

Sie hatte ihn zuerst nicht gesehen, weil er hinter der offenen Tür an einem Regal gestanden hatte. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und trug wieder seine Sonnenbrille. Wut stieg in Claire auf und sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Allerdings konnte sie nicht verbergen, dass ihre Wangen heiß wurden, als er den Abend ansprach, an dem sie ihn beim Training gesehen hatte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich dein Herzchen bin, Wesker", sagte sie giftig. Sie fühlte sich an ihr Zusammentreffen auf Rockfort Island zurückerinnert, als er sie ebenfalls „Herzchen" genannt hatte.

„Hat dir wenigstens gefallen, was du gesehen hast?", fragte er, um sie zu necken.

„Albert, von was genau spricht Ms. Redfield da?", fragte Alex interessiert.

„Nichts von Bedeutung", sagte Claire bestimmt. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als sie Wesker anfunkelte. „Wieder ganz der Alte, heh?"

„Hey!", mahnte Sherry. „Kommt mal runter! Warum bist du hier, Claire?"

„Ich wollte nach dir sehen, Sherry, und mich mal erkundigen, wie es dir geht", sagte Claire, froh über die Ablenkung, und drehte Wesker eiskalt den Rücken zu.

„Mir geht's gut", sagte Sherry. „Ich bin gut versorgt." Sie nickte in Richtung der beiden Wesker und Rebecca.

„Ich glaube dir mal", sagte Claire und warf Albert Wesker einen bösen Blick zu. Dieser grinste nur amüsiert und wandte sich wieder irgendeiner Arbeit zu.

„Alles klar, Sherry", sagte Rebecca und zog ein Klemmbrett zur Hand. „Wir haben jetzt deine Ergebnisse."

„Und? Wie sieht's aus?"

„Deine Blutwerte sind hervorragend. Leber, Zucker, Cholesterin, Entzündungswerte, Schilddrüse, Hormone, alles wunderbar", erklärte Rebecca. „Der G-Virus ruht. Er ist da, aber macht nichts. Deine Antikörper-Werte sind auch normal, genauso wie die Jahre davor. Die hormonelle Umstellung deines Körpers auf die Schwangerschaft hat daran nichts geändert."

Sherry atmete erleichtert auf. „Gott sei Dank."

„Das hört sich doch gut an", meinte Claire.

„Als nächstes ist dein Baby dran, Sherry", sagte Alex Wesker. „Wir nehmen dir Blut ab und schauen uns wichtige genetische Marker deines Kindes an."

„Geht das denn?", fragte Claire. „Muss man dem Kind nicht direkt Blut abnehmen?"

„Wenn es geboren ist, werden wir das noch mal gesondert machen", erklärte Alex. „Aber im Moment reicht erst mal eine Blutuntersuchung von Sherry. Unsere Testverfahren sind heute so ausgereift, dass wir alles aus dem Blut der Mutter ziehen können."

„Könnte denn irgendwas nicht in Ordnung sein?", fragte Sherry verängstigt. „Habt ihr da schon einen Verdacht?"

„Mir gehen ein paar Gedanken durch den Kopf", sagte Alex. „Aber ich habe noch keinen konkreten Verdacht. Wir sollten auch nicht voreingenommen an die Sache herangehen. Macht dich bitte nicht verrückt, Sherry. Es gibt nämlich eines, was sicher für dich und das Baby nicht gut ist: unnötiger Stress."

„Willst du dein Baby jetzt mal sehen?", fragte Rebecca an Sherry gewandt.

Diese schluckte, dann nickte sie langsam. „OK."

„Wir sehen uns morgen. Mein Bericht ist fertig", sagte Albert Wesker.

„Ich sehe mir das gleich an", sagte Alex, nickte und nahm einen Stapel Papiere von ihrem Bruder entgegen. „Wir sehen uns."

Er verließ das Labor. Claire konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass er gerade die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite und wandte sich wieder Sherry zu.

Sherry musste sich auf eine Liege legen. Dann zeigte ihr Rebecca ihr ungeborenes Kind auf einem Ultraschallgerät. Claire trat neben sie, damit sie die Aufnahmen auf dem Bildschirm mitverfolgen konnte.

„Das ist die Fruchtblase", erklärte Rebecca und deutete dabei auf den Bildschirm. „Und das ist das Herz."

„Wow", war alles, was Sherry sagen konnte.

„Wie weit bist du jetzt schon?", wollte Claire wissen.

„11. Woche."

„Du hast die kritische Phase so gut wie überstanden", sagte Rebecca. „Dein Körper hat die Schwangerschaft nicht natürlich beendet, das werten wir schon mal als gutes Zeichen. Du solltest das wirklich auf dich zukommen lassen. Vertrau auf deinen Körper."

„Das ist nicht so einfach", meinte Sherry, während sie sich wieder aufrichtete und ihren Pullover wieder anzog.

„Hast du noch mal etwas von Jake gehört?", fragte Claire so umsichtig sie konnte. Sie wollte Sherry nicht unnötig aufregen.

„Nein. Ich habe ein paar Mal versucht, ihn anzurufen, aber sein Handy ist immer aus", sagte Sherry und sie klang sehr traurig dabei. Ihre plötzliche Trennung machte ihr immer noch schwer zu schaffen. „Ich hab's aufgegeben. Er wird sich nicht melden und … Es hat ohnehin keinen Sinn. Ich muss allein zurechtkommen."

Claire umarmte Sherry. „Tut mir so leid. Wir sind für dich da. Das weißt du hoffentlich."

* * *

Als Claire das Labor verließ, wäre sie beinahe in Wesker hineingelaufen, der, mit verschränkten Armen lässig an die Wand gelehnt, am Gang stand. Als er sie sah, grinste er.

„Was willst du, Wesker?"

„Eigentlich nichts, doch jetzt, da wir ungestört sind, hätte ich doch gern eine Antwort von dir, Herzchen. Hat dir gefallen ,was du gesehen hast?" Irgendwie gefiel Claire der böse Wesker deutlich besser, als der Wesker, der versuchte, irgendwelche dämlichen Scherze zu machen.

Claire verdrehte die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und ging einfach. Wesker folgte ihr.

„Erwartest du da jetzt ernsthaft eine Antwort drauf?", fragte Claire angriffslustig.

„Nein, aber vielleicht eher auf die Frage, warum du so schnell weggelaufen bist."

„Hab mich halt erschrocken. Hatte jemand anderen erwartet", sagte sie knapp und hoffte, er würde sich mit der Antwort zufrieden geben.

„Verstehe", sagte Wesker. „Und ich dachte schon, du hättest einen Trainingspartner gesucht. Ich hätte nichts gegen ein wenig Gesellschaft."

Als Claire sich umdrehte, um ihm etwas Gemeines an den Kopf zu werfen, hatte er schon eine Treppe nach oben genommen und war verschwunden.

* * *

„Du studierst Biotechnologie, Alex? Als ob du das nötig hättest", meinte Albert. „Du hast einen Doktortitel und hast eine Maschine entwickelt, mit der du dich selbst auf einen anderen Körper übertragen hast. Warum also?"

„Weißt du, Albert, ich habe ein neues Leben begonnen. Ich bin nicht mehr Alex Wesker, sondern Natalia Korda. Natalia war ein kleines Mädchen. Sie hatte keinen Doktor. In meinem neuen Leben musste ich wieder bei Null anfangen." Alex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe es als Abenteuer gesehen. Aber du hast natürlich Recht, ich habe es eigentlich nicht nötig. Es macht mir einfach Spaß. Das Studieren unter ganz normalen Leuten gehört zu meinem normalen Leben dazu."

Sie saßen in Alberts Zimmer zusammen und redeten.

„Wie lange hast du noch?", wollte Albert wissen.

„Nur noch ein paar Monate", erklärte Alex. „Ich schreibe gerade an meiner Abschlussarbeit."

„Thema?"

Alex grinste. „Enzymtechnik."

„Verstehe."

„Konntest du mit den Büchern etwas anfangen?", fragte Alex und deutete auf den Stapel Bücher, den sie Albert gegeben hatte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du deutsche Literatur magst, Alex", sagte Albert. „Meinem Geschmack entspricht Kafka leider nicht. Tut mir leid. Ich habe immer noch keinen Kopf zum Lesen."

Alex lächelte. „Macht nichts. Diese Amanda beschäftigt dich, oder?"

„Das kann man wohl sagen", sagte Albert. „Mögen sich auch die anderen von ihrer aufgesetzten Art täuschen lassen, ich tue es nicht. Ich glaube, sie hat eine Menge zu verbergen."

„Glaubst du, sie hat uns angelogen?", fragte Alex und nahm einen Schluck ihres Kaffees.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich glaube, dass alles, was sie uns erzählt hat, tatsächlich wahr ist. Viel interessanter ist, was sie uns verschwiegen hat."

„Hatte das mit deiner Bemerkung am Ende zu tun?"

„Ja. Sherry und ich haben in diesem Haus in Slowenien Filmaufnahmen von ihr und Raphael gesehen. Amanda hat als kleines Mädchen B.O.W.s dressiert wie Haustiere."

„Was für B.O.W.s waren das?", wollte Alex wissen.

„Die Hunter Modell 17a09jgh. Die speziellen Prototypen."

Alex blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Wie …?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Die Familie, das heißt Simmons, muss diese Hunter gezüchtet haben", meinte Albert. „Du erinnerst dich vielleicht, diese Hunter sind schnell, wendig und jagen in Rudeln. Im Gegensatz zu den normalen Huntern wurden sie für die Hetzjagd entwickelt. Sie sind wesentlich intelligenter und können sogar Empathie empfinden."

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe die Pläne damals mal gesehen. Ich fand es schade, dass man sie nicht mehr umsetzen konnte. Interessant, dass die Familie offenbar interne Umbrella-Informationen besitzt. Nur ganz wenige wussten damals überhaupt von dem Hunter-Projekt."

„Mit Sicherheit hat irgendein Insider der Familie diese Informationen gegeben. Amanda hatte wenigstens einen dieser Hunter als Haustier", sagte Albert. „Und sie hatte ihn sehr gut im Griff. Er hat ihr bedingungslos gehorcht. Deshalb meine Bemerkung mit der Tier-Trainerin."

„Das ist aber nicht die einzige Sache, die du an ihr komisch findest, oder?", fragte Alex.

„Sie wusste doch angeblich nicht, wer ich bin", sagte Wesker. „Wenn sie bis vor zwei Jahren mit Raphael in dem Haus gelebt hat, warum wusste sie dann nicht, wer ich bin? Ich war wenigstens ein paar Jahre dort gefangen. Sie muss mich kennen."

„Sie war keine Forscherin, Albert. Vielleicht hat sie das Labor nie betreten. Da sie und Raphael sich über die Jahre entfremdet haben, kann es schon sein, dass er sie aus seiner Arbeit herausgehalten hat. Möglich, dass sie keinen Zutritt zu dem Laborkomplex unter dem Haus hatte", sagte Alex.

„Möglich", meinte Albert, „aber das wäre ja wohl des Zufalls zu viel. Ich war 14 Jahre in Gefangenschaft dieser Leute. Außerdem bin ich nicht irgendjemand. Sie muss mich gekannt haben. Warum lügt sie also? Dazu hat sie keinen Grund, wenn sie nichts zu verbergen hat. Sie hat doch ohnehin zugegeben, wie tief sie in der Sache mit drin hängt."

„Was hältst du von der Geschichte mit dem R-Virus?", wollte Alex wissen.

„Interessante Sache", sagte Albert. „Wenn Raphael wirklich Uroborus zur Vervollständigung seines Super-Virus gebraucht hat, erklärt das nicht nur, warum er mich am Leben gehalten hat, sondern auch, warum er mich von Uroborus befreit hat." Er sah nachdenklich auf seinen rechten Arm.

„Du kannst dich wirklich an gar nichts erinnern? Nicht mal an Schemen?"

„Leider nein. Ganz zum Schluss, kurz bevor Sherry mich aufgeweckt hat, muss Raphael Uroborus von mir getrennt haben. Ich habe für einen kurzen Moment das Bewusstsein zurückerlangt, aber ich kann mich nicht an eine bestimmte Person erinnern. Da waren mehrere Personen. Ich hatte so große Schmerzen, dass meine Sinne wie betäubt waren."

„Albert, wir sollten uns in den Fall unbedingt einschalten", sagte Alex. „Dann können wir ein Auge auf Amanda werfen. Vielleicht kannst du dich ja überwinden und mit Chris über deine Bedenken sprechen."

Albert schnaubte.

„Und was mich angeht, ich jedenfalls bin schon neugierig geworden. Ich will wissen, was es mit diesem R-Virus auf sich hat."

„Alex, die B.S.A.A. wird mich nicht mal in die Nähe dieses Falls lassen", meinte Albert. „Ich kann froh sein, dass ich in Sherrys Nähe sein darf."

„Du musst ihnen beweisen, dass du dich geändert hast", sagte Alex. „Wenn du deine Hilfe anbietest, dich unentbehrlich für die Lösung dieses Falls machst, eine freundliche Beziehung zu ihnen aufbaust, dann werden sie dir zuhören und vielleicht besteht ja auch die Chance, dass du ins Team involviert wirst."

„So wie du, Alex?", meinte Albert sarkastisch und grinste. „Ich fürchte nur, Chris wird mich nicht in sein Bett lassen."

Alex verdrehte die Augen. „Das wirst du mir nie verzeihen, oder?"

„Nein", sagte Albert bestimmt.

„Das wirst du mir bis zum Ende unserer Tage übel nehmen, oder?"

„Ja."

„Was hatte eigentlich deine Bemerkung gegenüber Ms. Redfield im Labor zu bedeuten?", fragte Alex interessiert. „Etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

Albert lachte leise auf. „Dr. Svensson hat mir geraten, mich mit Sport abzulenken. Ich trainiere fast jeden Abend im dritten Stock. Kampfsport", fügte er hinzu. Alex nickte. „Claire Redfield hat mir eines Abends einen Besuch abgestattet. Ich dachte eigentlich, mein Oberkörper wäre ganz ansehnlich, aber sie hat in Panik die Flucht ergriffen."

„Verstehe. Und du wolltest das arme Mädchen ärgern?", sagte Alex mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„So bin ich."

Albert erhob sich von seinem Platz und schritt zum Fenster. Als er zum gegenüberliegenden Gebäude sah, bemerkte er den Wanderfalken, den er schon vor einigen Wochen gesehen hatte. Der Greifvogel saß auf der Kante des Hochhauses und putzte sein Gefieder. Dann überblickte er wachsam die Umgebung. Als ein Schwarm Tauben an ihm vorbeiflog, breitete er seine Flügel aus und ging in Angriffsstellung.

„New York ist bekannt für seine Wanderfalken", sagte Alex, die an Alberts Seite erschienen war. „Es sind die hohen Gebäude, die sie lieben. Sie nisten dort überall. Die Stadt hat sogar einen Falkner, der sie gegen Tauben und Krähen einsetzt."

Sie beobachteten die Vögel eine Weile schweigend, dann sagte Alex: „Ich habe dir noch nicht gratuliert, Albert."

„Zu was?"

„Zu deinem Enkelkind", sagte Alex.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich von alldem denken soll", sagte Albert ehrlich. „Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass …"

„Das ist klar. Lass dir Zeit. Ich finde es im übrigen sehr schön, dass du uns im Labor hilfst und dich so gut um Sherry kümmerst. Das tut dir gut. Und Sherry Birkin auch. Sie hängt ziemlich an dir."

„Du wusstest von meinem Sohn." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Ja", sagte Alex. „Und du hättest bald ihm erfahren. Ich, nein, wir alle wollten dir noch nichts sagen, weil es dir so schlecht ging. Wir waren uns nicht sicher, wie du die Nachricht aufnehmen würdest, und wir wollten warten, bis es dir besser ging. Niemand wollte dir Jake verschweigen, wir wollten bloß auf den rechten Zeitpunkt warten."

Albert nickte.

„Ich wollte dich bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen nicht so überfahren. Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht dazu beitragen, dass du … in diesen Zustand verfallen bist. Das hat mich ganz schön verängstigt. Ich hatte dich noch nie so erlebt." Sie berührte ihn sanft am Arm. „Man merkt, dass dir die Therapie guttut. Ich bin froh, dass es dir langsam besser geht."

Ihre Berührung rührte an etwas in ihm. Sie erinnerte ihn an frühere Zeiten, als zwischen ihm und Alex mehr gewesen war.

Ein paar Mal, wenn sie sich als Erwachsene getroffen hatten, hatten sie auch romantische Stunden miteinander verbracht, auch wenn nie eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen zustande gekommen war. Vielleicht waren sie sich zu ähnlich oder vielleicht waren sie zu eigensinnig, überlegte Albert, aber sie hatten es nie geschafft, länger als nur ein paar Nächte zusammenzubleiben.

Oder vielleicht hatten sie sich instinktiv voneinander ferngehalten, weil sie beide gespürt hatten, was Spencer von ihnen erwartet hatte. Ihr Vater hatte es nie offen ausgesprochen, hatte den Wunsch nie direkt an seine Ziehkinder herangetragen, doch es war klar gewesen, dass er sich Kinder von Alex und Albert erhofft hatte, Kinder, die er für das Wesker-Kinder-Projekt benutzen konnte.

Albert schob vorsichtig Alex' Hand von sich. Er wollte nicht an die alte Zeit mit Alex erinnert werden. Sie war nicht mehr die Frau, die er seit seiner Jugend gekannt und mit der er das Bett geteilt hatte. Mochte auch ihr Geist, ihre Persönlichkeit, ihre Seele noch erhalten sein, ihr Körper war es nicht. Er konnte nur die Zuneigung der richtigen Alex erwidern. Sie war eine hübsche junge Frau in ihrem neuen Körper und doch stieß sie Albert ab. Der Gedanke, dass Chris sie berührt hatte, stieß Albert ab. Die richtige Alex gab es nicht mehr und ihre alte Beziehung war mit ihrem alten Körper gestorben. Außerdem war Albert im Moment nicht nach körperlicher Zuwendung.

„Willst du lieber allein sein?", fragte Alex.

„Ähm …"

„Schon gut", sagte Alex sanft. „Ruh dich ein wenig aus. Morgen machen wir im Labor weiter."

Sie ging und ließ ihn allein.

* * *

Chris hatte sich mit Amanda im Hotel verabredet, um weitere Informationen über Raphael von ihr zu bekommen. Er hatte sie angerufen und um ein weiteres Gespräch gebeten. Sie erwartete ihn auf ihrem Zimmer.

„Bitte, bedienen Sie sich, Mr. Redfield", sagte Amanda freundlich und bat Chris ein Getränk aus der Minibar an. Chris nahm eine Cola.

„Danke."

„Sie sagten, Sie hätten noch ein paar Fragen an mich", sagte Amanda. „Ich erzähle Ihnen, was immer Sie wissen müssen, um Raphael zu finden."

„Mich interessiert Derek C. Simmons", erklärte Chris, „und seine Experimente mit dem C-Virus. Soweit wir wissen, hat er sich irgendwann … _anderen_ Dingen zugewandt."

Sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile, bevor sie antwortete. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte Chris, dass sie genau wusste, wovon er sprach.

„Was wissen Sie darüber, Ms. Pierson?"

Sie atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Das ist … eine komplizierte Geschichte", sagte Amanda. Chris merkte ihr an, dass ihr das Thema unangenehm war.

„Sie haben bei unserem ersten Treffen gesagt, dass Raphael sich mit seinem Vater zerstritten hat", sagte Chris. „Wir hätten gern mehr Hintergrundinformationen."

„Also gut", sagte Amanda. „Was wollen Sie wissen?"

„Ab wann ging es nicht mehr um die Gentherapie?"

„Ich fürchte, Raphael könnte Ihnen mehr dazu sagen", sagte sie dann langsam. „Ich war noch ein Teenager, Mr. Redfield, als viele dieser Dinge stattfanden, und Raphael hat sich immer darum bemüht, vieles von mir fernzuhalten, um mich nicht damit zu belasten. Deshalb …"

„Das macht nichts, Ms. Pierson. Erzählen Sie mir einfach, was Sie wissen."

Sie nickte. „Mir fiel schon als Kind und als Jugendliche auf, dass Raphaels Eltern nicht so waren wie meine Eltern. Ihre Ehe war …" Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ihre Ehe war nicht glücklich. Derek machte auf mich immer den Eindruck, dass er seine Frau nicht gemocht hat. Heute als Erwachsene würde ich sagen, dass er sich in einer Ehe, die er nicht gewollt, gefangen fühlte. Er war mit Miranda Gallaghan verheiratet, die Tochter eines Großindustriellen."

„Das haben wir herausgefunden", erklärte Chris. „Dereks Vater wollte die Ehe."

„Ja. Derek war damit nicht einverstanden, aber er muss wohl eingewilligt haben. Miranda war auch nicht glücklich, aber aus anderen Gründen. Sie liebte ihren Mann und es hat sie sehr verletzt, dass er eine andere Frau angeschmachtet hat."

„Hieß diese Frau zufällig Ada Wong?", fragte Chris.

„Ja, ich glaube, das war ihr Name. Das war alles vor meiner Zeit, aber Raphael erwähnte diesen Namen einmal. Ada Wong hat mit Derek vor langer Zeit einmal zusammengearbeitet, aber ihn irgendwann verlassen. Das hat er nie verkraftet. Ich glaube, dass Derek und Miranda ihren Sohn sehr geliebt haben und sie haben lange Zeit wegen ihres Sohnes eine Fassade aufrechterhalten. Als es offensichtlich wurde, dass ihm kein Arzt helfen konnte, begann Derek mit der Virenforschung. Er hat das alles für Raphael getan und Miranda ist all die Jahre bei Derek geblieben, weil sie _ihre_ Familie und _die_ Familie zusammenhalten wollte. Eine Trennung hätte für Derek innerhalb der Organisation viel Schande bedeutet. Er hätte vor seinem Vater das Gesicht verloren und vielleicht hätte man ihn sogar verstoßen."

„Wann wurde klar, dass der C-Virus Raphael nicht helfen würde?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Der C-Virus wurde ungefähr 2011 fertiggestellt", fuhrt Amanda fort. „Ich war damals knapp 13. Schon mit der ersten Behandlung verbesserten sich meine Symptome deutlich. Es sah so aus, als hätten meine Eltern einen Teilsieg über meine Erkrankung errungen. Bei Raphael verbesserten sich die Symptome auch, aber nicht so stark wie bei mir. Sein Körper nahm die Behandlung nicht so gut an. Derek war sehr wütend. Ich habe sie damals oft streiten hören. Derek muss damals schon andere Pläne für den C-Virus gehabt haben. Und Raphael hielt ihm genau das vor."

„Welche Pläne?"

„Derek wollte die Frau zurück, die ihn verlassen hatte: Ada Wong. Er wollte die Eigenschaften des C-Virus nutzen, um sich Ada Wong … zu _basteln_. Raphael war außer sich. Er beschimpfte seinen Vater und warf ihm vor, seine Familie kaputt zu machen und für den Zustand seiner Mutter verantwortlich zu sein. Raphael sagte, dass sein Vater sich nicht richtig um ihn kümmern würde. Dass sein Sohn ihm egal war. Das hat Derek sehr verletzt. Derek hat immer alles für seinen Sohn getan, aber ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass die Gentherapie bei Raphael nicht so funktioniert hat wie erhofft."

„Was war mit Miranda?", fragte Chris.

„Sie war psychisch krank und musste viele Medikamente nehmen, weil sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten hat, wie Derek sie behandelt hat."

Chris nickte. „Und weiter?"

„Derek ging zurück in die USA", erklärte Amanda. „Miranda ging natürlich mit. Sie wollte nicht allein bei uns in Slowenien bleiben. Und sie wollte ihren Mann nicht loslassen, obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass die Ehe am Ende war. Derek machte keinen Hehl mehr daraus, dass er seine Frau nicht liebte. In Amerika setzte Derek seine Forschung am C-Virus fort. Dort wurde der C-Virus zu einer Waffe."

„Wie hat Raphael reagiert?"

„Er reiste ebenfalls in die USA. Er blieb dort ein paar Monate. Ich weiß nicht, was in dieser Zeit passierte, aber es muss zu einem Bruch mit seinem Vater gekommen sein."

„Sagt Ihnen der Name Carla Radames etwas?"

„Nein, tut mir leid."

„Nach unseren Informationen begann sie für Simmons zu arbeiten. Sie half ihm. Sie war schließlich die perfekte Kandidatin für seine Experimente. Sie wurde zu einem Klon von Ada Wong."

„Um Himmels Willen. Das wusste ich nicht."

„Sie war besessen von Simmons", sagte Chris. „Sie liebte ihn abgöttisch und wir vermuten, dass sie Miranda Gallaghan getötet hat."

Amanda sah Chris entsetzt an.

„Raphael sagte, es sei ein Unfall gewesen. Er kam aus den USA zurück und war ein anderer Mensch. Ich wusste davon nichts, weil er mir nichts gesagt hat. Ich war noch jung, wahrscheinlich wollte er mich schützen."

„Wie ging es ab da mit Raphael weiter?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Er sprach nie wieder von seinem Vater. 2013 flog er ins Ausland, aber ich weiß nicht, wohin. Wir lebten weiterhin in Slowenien. Die Gentherapie schlug bei mir sehr gut an, aber in jenem Jahr verunglückten meine Eltern und das Projekt wurde eingestellt. Wir verloren alle Forscher, die mit Derek und meinen Eltern zusammengearbeitet hatten. Wir waren allein. Raphael waren nur noch ein paar Forscher der Familie geblieben. Er begann, die Forschung am C-Virus weiterzuführen. Er wollte mir und sich helfen."

„Aber?"

„Er hat es nicht geschafft. Er begann sich selbst zu hassen, weil er so schwach war, weil er nicht das tun konnte, was er wollte. Seine Krankheit war ein Makel für ihn, den er loswerden wollte. Aber das gelang ihm natürlich nicht. Er war frustriert und wütend. Er verbitterte immer mehr und irgendwann begann er die ganze Welt zu hassen. Wenn ich ihn auf seine Eltern ansprach, dann blockte er jedes Mal ab. Nach dem Tod meiner Eltern hat er sich so aufopferungsvoll um mich gekümmert und hat alles dafür getan, um mir zu helfen, aber innerlich litt er sehr. Nichts konnte die Schmerzen in ihm lindern. Es tut mir bis heute weh, wenn ich daran denke, wie er sich von dem liebenswerten Mann, den ich gekannt und geliebt habe, in diese hasserfüllte Person verwandeln konnte, die mir heute so fremd ist."

„Was wissen Sie über Raphaels Arbeit am R-Virus?", fragte Chris.

„Nicht viel. Er sprach immer wieder davon, dass die Menschheit den Planeten zerstörte und jemand etwas dagegen unternehmen müsste. Plötzlich meinte er, dass der Planet überbevölkert wäre und wir uns jeden Tag selbst näher an den Abgrund bringen und auf unser Verderben zusteuerten. Er entwickelte Verachtung für menschliches Leben. Ich bekam Angst vor ihm. Eines Tages nahm er mich ins Labor mit und zeigte mir seine Arbeit. Ich konnte danach nicht mehr länger mit ihm zusammen sein. Also verließ ich ihn." Traurig sah sie nach unten. „Er war am Boden zerstört, als ich ging. Ich hoffe, dass ich seine Schmerzen nicht noch vergrößert habe."

„Amanda, Sie müssen sich keinen Vorwurf machen", versicherte Chris ihr. „Raphael war wahrscheinlich schon verloren, als Sie sich von ihm trennten. Es war absolut richtig, dass Sie zur B.S.A.A. gekommen sind. Wir werden uns um Raphael kümmern."

„Sie dürfen ihm bitte nicht wehtun", sagte Amanda beinahe flehend. „Er meint es nicht böse. Er will nur Gutes bewirken. Deshalb tut er das. Er möchte unsere Welt retten, nicht sie zerstören. Ich weiß, er ist Ihrer Ansicht nach wahrscheinlich ein Verbrecher, aber in Wirklichkeit, im Herzen ist er ein guter Mensch, dem das Leben einfach nur übel mitgespielt hat."

Warum dachte Chris genau in diesem Moment an Alex und Albert Wesker? Er fühlte sich wie in einem Déjà-vu.

„Bevor Sie gehen, möchte ich Ihnen noch etwas geben", sagte Amanda und erhob sich unbeholfen von ihrem Stuhl. Langsam und auf ihren Stock gestützt ging sie zu ihrem Bett und öffnete die Schublade des Nachtkästchens. „Hier", sagte sie und überreichte Chris ein Foto. „Das ist Raphael."

Raphael Simmons war ein schlanker Mann mit schwarzen Haaren. Das Bild zeigte ihn und Amanda, wie sie in einem Garten nebeneinander standen und in die Kamera lächelten. Das Foto rührte an etwas in Chris' Gedächtnis. Raphael kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor und er hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Er würde später seine Kollegen fragen. Vielleicht half das Foto Piers bei seiner Erinnerung.

„Mr. Redfield, bitte finden Sie Raphael und halten Sie ihn davon ab, etwas Dummes zu tun."

* * *

Piers Nivans durfte das Labor endlich verlassen. Er hätte froh darüber sein müssen, doch er war es nicht. Wenn er in einen Spiegel sah, dann sah er ein Monster. Er war entstellt. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, so hatte Rebecca Chambers ihm versichert, gab es keine Heilung für seinen Zustand. Er musste sich damit abfinden, dass er seinen rechten Arm nicht zurückbekommen würde, sondern stattdessen die Mutation mit sich herumtragen musste. So wie er aussah, konnte er sich nicht mehr unter normalen Menschen bewegen. Er war an das Gebäude der B.S.A.A. gefesselt und selbst dort wurden ihm seltsame Blicke zugeworfen. Mochten Chris, Jill und die anderen Piers auch noch so oft versichern, dass sie ihn genauso sahen wie früher, er konnte ihnen nicht glauben. Er war nicht mehr derselbe. Doch er hatte sich geschworen, so weit es ihm möglich war, der B.S.A.A. bei der Lösung des neuen Falls zu helfen. Er wollte die Leute, die ihn gefangen gehalten und für ihre Experimente missbraucht hatten und die einen neuen, gefährlichen Virus geschaffen hatten, für ihre Taten bezahlen lassen. Und wenn er dafür seine Kräfte einsetzen musste, dann wollte er das tun.

An einem Donnerstagnachmittag bat Chris ihn zu einer Besprechung mit dem Team.

„Piers, schön dich zu sehen", sagte sein ehemaliger Captain, als Piers den Konferenzraum betrat.

Neben Chris, waren noch Jill, Claire, die beiden D.S.O.-Agenten Leon Kennedy und Helena Harper sowie Sherry Birkin, Ada Wong und Alex Wesker anwesend. Jill und Claire schenkten ihm ein warmes, freundliches Lächeln.

„Warum ist sie hier?", fragte Piers an Chris gewandt. Ihm gefiel der Blick, den Alex Wesker ihm zuwarf, überhaupt nicht.

„Alex kümmert sich im Moment um Sherry", erklärte Chris. „Sie ist in die Sache involviert. Keine Sorge, sie ist auf unserer Seite."

„Ich biete an, Ihnen zu helfen, Mr. Nivans", sagte Alex. „Vielleicht finde ich ein Gegenmittel."

„Einen Wesker werde ich nicht in meine Nähe lassen", sagte Piers entschieden.

Alex hob die Hände. „Das war nur ein Vorschlag. Denken Sie darüber nach."

„Warum sollte ich kommen?", fragte Piers.

„Wir wollten über Amanda und Raphael sprechen", erklärte Chris. „Ich war bei ihr im Hotel und habe nochmal mit ihr gesprochen. Sie hat die Geschichte, die Ada Wong uns erzählt hat, im Großen und Ganzen bestätigt."

„OK." Chris hatte Piers über alle Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Er wusste über Amanda Pierson, Raphael Simmons und die Familie Bescheid.

„Sie hat mir ein Foto von Raphael gegeben. Ich möchte dich bitten, es dir anzusehen. Erkennst du ihn?"

Piers betrachtete das Foto schweigend. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er sich nicht erinnern, Raphael Simmons jemals gesehen zu haben, auch während seiner Gefangenschaft in Slowenien nicht. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis ihm der Zusammenhang bewusst wurde.

„Was ist los?", fragte Claire. „Fällt dir was ein?"

„Allerdings", sagte Piers. „Er war in China, Chris."

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht ganz", meinte Chris und sah Piers fragend an.

„Als wir die falsche Ada Wong auf dem Deck ins Freie verfolgt haben, da kam doch ein Hubschrauber."

„Ja."

„Ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und Sonnenbrille hat diese Carla Radames aus dem Hubschrauber heraus erschossen", sagte Piers. Er hielt das Foto auch. „Es war Raphael. Kein Zweifel."

„Bist du dir sicher, Piers?", fragte Chris.

„Vollkommen sicher, das ist er."

„Was ist da passiert?", fragte Ada Wong.

„Er hat sie aus dem Hubschrauber heraus erschossen. Ihre Doppelgängerin hat sich zu ihm umgedreht und gesagt: „Du hast mich erwischt." Es war Raphael."

„Im Hotel hat Amanda mir erzählt, dass Raphael 2013 ins Ausland geflogen ist", sagte Chris nachdenklich. „Aber sie wusste nicht, wohin. Was Piers sagt, ergibt Sinn. Er ist nach China geflogen, um sich an Carla für den Tod seiner Mutter zu rächen."

„Das würde zeitlich passen", meinte Leon.

„Und es verknüpft ein paar elementare Ereignisse", fügte Ada hinzu.

„Dann brach er auch endgültig mit seinem Vater", sagte Helena. „Die Familie verstieß Simmons aus ihren Reihen. Raphael hat seine Nachfolge angetreten."

„Sherry hat erzählt, dass sie Raphael in dem Labor in Slowenien kurz gesehen hat."

Sherry nickte. „Als sie uns das zweite Mal gefangen genommen haben, war er da. Er hat Anweisungen geben, was mit uns passieren soll. Ich erkenne ihn von dem Foto wieder."

„Wir müssen uns dringend einen Plan überlegen", sagte Jill. „Wir müssen diesen Raphael ausfindig machen. Wenn Amanda Recht hat und sein Super-Virus jetzt fertig ist, dann ist die Welt in großer Gefahr. Er wird nicht lange fackeln und wir sollten ihn finden, bevor es zu einem neuen Virusausbruch kommt."

„Das sehe ich auch so", sagte Chris. Leon und Helena nickten zustimmend.

„Was will die B.S.A.A. unternehmen?", fragte Claire.

„Ich habe schon mit O'Brian gesprochen", sagte Chris. „Wir sollen nochmal nach Slowenien fliegen und das Labor untersuchen. Das ist im Moment unser einziger Anhaltspunkt und vielleicht finden wir Raphael dort. Amanda meinte, dass sie und er eine sehr tiefe Verbundenheit zu dem Haus dort haben. Er wird wahrscheinlich dort sein."

„Einen Versuch ist es wert", meinte Leon. „Dann werde ich Hunnigan anrufen."

„Dann sind wir uns einig. Wir fliegen nach Slowenien."

* * *

Es war halb zehn, als Wesker sich für sein Training fertig machte und in den dritten Stock ging. Als er die Trainingsräume erreichte, stellte er fest, dass bereits Licht brannte. Er war nicht begeistert von Gesellschaft und spielte mit dem Gedanken, wieder umzudrehen, doch der Wunsch nach körperlicher Ertüchtigung wog schwerer als sein Bedürfnis nach Einsamkeit. Er rechnete damit, dass jemand von der B.S.A.A. noch spät trainieren würde. Umso überraschter war er, als er Claire Redfield erblickte, die lässig im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß. Als Wesker den Raum betrat, lächelte sie ihn schüchtern an.

„Hi", sagte sie. „Du suchst einen Trainingspartner? Hier bin ich!"


	12. Kapitel 12: Verbotene Frucht

_Crystalyna du Starrvan: If you are intrigued by the end scene, then you will certainly love this chapter. :)_

 _Guest: Thanks for your review! Yes, Claire will get really intense training with Wesker. And a bit more than that. :)_

* * *

Wesker verpasste sich im Geiste eine Ohrfeige. Er hätte keine Scherze darüber machen sollen, dass er einen Trainingspartner suchte. Claire Redfield hatte seinen Scherz wohl zu wörtlich genommen und als Aufforderung verstanden. Er ärgerte sich, dass sie so fröhlich lächelnd in der Mitte des Trainingsraums saß und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Du machst jetzt so ein Gesicht wie ich damals, als ich dich hier überrascht habe", sagte Claire Redfield und stand auf.

„Was willst du, _Claire_?", fragte Wesker hart. Er ging an ihr vorbei, stellte seine Wasserflasche am Rand des Boxrings ab, zog sein Sweatshirt aus und hängte es über die Gummiseile. Er trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt.

„Ich meine es ernst", beteuerte Claire. „Ich wollte wirklich mal fragen, ob ich mitmachen darf."

„Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?", fragte Wesker.

„Einerseits, weil ich immer sehr allein bin und Gesellschaft gebrauchen könnte und ich glaube, dir geht's auch nicht anders, andererseits … weil ich gesehen habe, wie du kämpfst. Deine Technik ist sehr beeindruckend, du hast es echt drauf."

Hatte Wesker sich eben verhört? Hatte sie ihm gerade ein Kompliment gemacht?

„Ich habe schon länger nicht mehr trainiert und bin ein bisschen raus", gab Claire peinlich berührt zu und ihre Wangen liefen rosa an. „Deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob ich dir Gesellschaft leisten darf."

„Warum fragst du nicht deinen Bruder?"

„Chris hat wegen des neuen Falls viel um die Ohren und keine Zeit. Er hat sich die letzten Jahre genug um mich gekümmert", sagte Claire, ließ aber im Dunkeln, was sie mit dem Satz meinte. „Außerdem haben wir schon oft zusammen trainiert. Er hat mir viel beigebracht, aber ich würde halt gern noch mehr lernen."

Wesker nickte. „Ist dein Bruder so angetan von der Idee, dass seine kleine Schwester sich mit seinem Erzfeind abgibt?" Er trat dich vor sie. Sie wirkte leicht verunsichert, als er ihr so nahe kam, doch sie machte keinen Schritt zurück.

„Ich bin ein großes Mädchen und kann auf mich aufpassen", sagte sie.

„Das glaube ich gern", meinte Wesker, drehte sich um und nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab, die er beim Training nicht brauchen würde.

„Also, was ist?"

Wesker wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Es war ihm nicht recht, dass Claire Redfield sich ihm aufdrängte. Es stimmte, er war immer allein und ein Sparring-Partner konnte nicht schaden.

„Was kann denn das toughe Mädchen von TerraSave, das sich so mutig in die Höhle des Löwen wagt?", fragte Wesker.

„Ähm, ich hab bei TerraSave eine Nahkampfausbildung bekommen und privat habe ich Taekwondo gemacht", sagte Claire.

„Taekwondo? Tatsächlich?" Das ließ Wesker aufhorchen. „Gürtel?"

„Rot", sagte Claire. „Aber wie gesagt, ich habe die letzten Jahre leider nur sehr unregelmäßig etwas gemacht und bin ziemlich raus. Wieso fragst du?"

„Ich habe zwei Dan-Grade. Ich bin ein Taekwondo-Meister", erklärte Wesker, worauf er einen anerkennenden Blick von Claire erntete.

„Wow! Das habe ich jetzt nicht erwartet."

„Abgesehen davon beherrsche ich auch noch andere Techniken."

„Chris hat erzählt, dass du ein Samurai-Schwert aus dem Haus in Slowenien mitgebracht hast. Kannst du mit so etwas umgehen?"

„Ja, das kann ich."

„Das klingt ziemlich spannend. Würdest du dann mit mir üben?", fragte Claire. „Nachdem wir ja so auf einer Wellenlänge sind?"

Wesker lachte leise auf. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sein Interesse zu wecken. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. Von seiner Trainingszeit waren bereits 15 Minuten verstrichen, weil er sich mit ihrem Gespräch aufgehalten hatte. Wenn er heute noch zum Üben kommen wollte, musste er schnell eine Entscheidung treffen.

„Eine letzte Frage: Wieso hast du nicht bis zum Schwarzgurt weitergemacht?", wollte er abschließend wissen.

„Das Leben kam ein bisschen dazwischen", sagte Claire. „Aber jetzt würde ich ganz gern weitermachen. Also da anknüpfen, wo ich aufgehört habe."

Er nickte. „Also gut", sagte er schließlich. „Ich trainiere jeden Abend eine Stunde hier. Wenn du dich anschließen willst … Aber sei gewarnt, halbe Sachen gibt es hier nicht."

Sie grinste. „Dann legen wir mal los."

* * *

„Chris an HQ. Wir sind da."

„Verstanden."

Chris zog seine Pistole. Er, Jill, Leon und Helena näherten sich vorsichtig dem alten Herrenhaus in Slowenien. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als sie sich über eine offene Tür im Wintergarten Zutritt zum Haus verschafften. Sie trugen Nachtsichtgeräte, um sich in der Dunkelheit zu orientieren. Drinnen angekommen, nahmen sie die Geräte ab und schalteten ihre Taschenlampen an.

Totenstille lag über dem Anwesen. Sie durchsuchten das gesamte Gebäude, aber fanden niemanden. Das Labor war unverschlossen, aber auch hier keine Spur von Raphael oder seinen Forschern. Die Festplatten aller Computer waren gelöscht und die gesamte Forschungsarbeit mitgenommen worden.

„Verdammt, sie haben erwartet, dass wir kommen!", fluchte Leon.

„Sie haben das Labor aufgegeben, hier ist gar nichts mehr", sagte Jill, während sie mit der Taschenlampe über leere Regale leuchtete.

„Amanda sagte, dass Raphael das Haus eine Menge bedeutet hat", sagte Chris nachdenklich. „Wenn er es aufgegeben hat, dann macht er wahrscheinlich in absehbarer Zeit ernst mit seinem Plan."

„Sie haben alle Spuren verwischt. Wir stehen wieder bei null", meinte Helena. „Dieser Ort war der einzige Anhaltspunkt, den wir hatten."

„Wenigstens wissen wir, wie Raphael aussieht", sagte Chris. „Er muss weltweit zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben werden. Wir müssen Interpol einschalten." Er nahm sein Handy und rief O'Brian an.

* * *

Dass Wesker kein Mann war, der halbe Sachen machte, das wurde Claire sofort bei ihrem ersten Training bewusst. Er nahm keinerlei Rücksicht auf sie. Er war gnadenlos und das ein ums andere Mal landete sie auf dem Boden oder musste kräftig einstecken, blaue Flecken inklusive. Eigentlich war sie davon ausgegangen, trotz ihrer langen Pause vom Training recht solide Kenntnisse zu besitzen, doch Wesker belehrte sie sofort eines Besseren. Neben ihm fühlte sie sich wie eine blutige Anfängerin.

Nach ihrer ersten Einheit hatte sie tagelang höllischen Muskelkater und konnte sich kaum bewegen. Sehr zum Vergnügen von Wesker, der öfter spöttische Bemerkungen fallen ließ. Aber seine Überheblichkeit motivierte sie und trieb sie zu Höchstleistungen an. Nach etwas mehr als zwei Wochen hatte sie wieder ihre alte Form und Fitness erreicht und sah langsam, aber sicher Fortschritte. Sie hatte die koreanischen Begriffe und auch die Pumsae aus dem Taekwondo wieder parat. Taekwondo war der Schwerpunkt ihres Trainings, aber Wesker zeigte ihr auch andere Techniken aus anderen Kampfsportarten. Nach ein paar Wochen gingen sie dann zu Nahkampftechniken über, die bei Polizei und Militär gelehrt wurden und die Claire bei ihrer Ausbildung bei TerraSave gelernt hatte.

Claire merkte, dass das Training mit Wesker so ganz anders war als das Training mit ihrem Bruder.

Chris neigte bis heute dazu, Claire nur als seine kleine Schwester zu sehen und sie zu schonen oder ihr zu wenig zuzutrauen. Deshalb forderte er sie nicht genug. Neben Wesker fühlte sich Claire zwar sehr klein, aber sie merkte vom ersten Tag an, dass sie etwas lernte. Sie lernte aus ihren Fehlern und konnte über sich hinaus wachsen. Er nahm keine Rücksicht und packte sie nicht in Watte, weder weil sie eine Frau war, noch weil sie lange nicht geübt hatte. Unter seiner Anleitung schaffte sie sogar schwierige Techniken, mit denen sie bislang Probleme gehabt hatte. Je länger sie trainierten und je mehr er ihr zeigte, desto mehr bewunderte Claire Wesker. Ihr eigener Taekwondo-Lehrer hatte ihr einmal gesagt, dass man einen Menschen erst richtig kannte, wenn man mit ihm gekämpft hatte. Claire hatte diesen Satz bisher nie verstanden, doch jetzt tat sie es. Obwohl sie nie über etwas anderes als ihre Übungen sprachen, hatte sie trotzdem das Gefühl, Wesker von Tag zu Tag besser zu kennen und ihn besser zu verstehen. Sie bewunderte seine Strenge, seine Disziplin, sein Streben nach Perfektion. Sie entwickelte Respekt für ihn und sein Können.

* * *

Nachdem ihre Reise nach Slowenien keine Ergebnisse gebracht hatte, hoffte Chris, dass die Techniker der B.S.A.A. endlich mit dem Tablett weitergekommen waren, das Wesker und Sherry aus dem Labor entwendet hatten.

Als er auf dem Weg in die Technikabteilung war, begegnete ihm Alex Wesker auf dem Flur des sechsten Stocks. Er war ihr eine Weile aus dem Weg gegangen und war ganz froh darüber gewesen, dass er sie nicht gesehen hatte, doch da sie sich ständig im Gebäude aufhielt, war es unvermeidlich, dass sie sich ab und zu über den Weg liefen.

„Chris", sagte Alex überrascht, als sie ihn erblickte.

„Alex." Wie immer war sie schick und elegant angezogen und geschminkt. Natalias schwarzes Haar hatte sie zu einem Zopf geflochten, der über ihre Schulter nach vorne fiel. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte Chris ihr ein Kompliment für ihr Aussehen gemacht und hätte sie ihn körperlich angezogen, doch das lag jetzt weit in der Vergangenheit.

Er schritt an ihr vorbei, ohne sie weiter zu beachten und hoffte, sie würde ihn in Ruhe lassen, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich ihm anschloss und ihn in ein Gespräch verwickelte.

„Ihr wart in Slowenien, oder? Habt ihr etwas herausgefunden?", wollte Alex wissen.

„Nein", sagte Chris kurz angebunden und war froh, dass er in diesem Moment die Tür zur Abteilung seiner Kollegen erreicht hatte und das Gespräch mit Alex nicht weiterführen musste. Sie folgte ihm zu den Technikern, die an ihren Computern saßen und an Programmen arbeiteten.

„Quint, wie sieht es aus?", fragte Chris.

Quint Cetcham lehnte sich lässig in seinem Stuhl zurück und drehte sich mit Schwung herum.

„Seid ihr mit dem Tablett weitergekommen?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Leider nein", sagte Quint und klang dabei ziemlich frustriert. „Ich hab ja schon viel gesehen, aber das …"

Er rutschte mit dem Stuhl wieder an seinen Schreibtisch heran und begann, wild auf der Tastatur zu tippen. Das Tablett aus dem Geheimlabor war an seinen PC angeschlossen, auf dessen Bildschirm sich seltsame Zahlen- und Buchstabenfolgen auf schwarzem Hintergrund aneinanderreihten. Chris hatte die Techniker der B.S.A.A. immer für ihre Computerkenntnisse bewundert. Er wünschte, er hätte nur einen Buchteil ihres Wissens.

„Könnt ihr schon irgendwas sagen?"

„Nur so viel", sagte Quint. „Sie haben eine neue Verschlüsselungssoftware benutzt, die wir nicht kennen. Wahrscheinlich Militär oder Geheimdienst. Wir wissen nur, dass eine Firma in Kalifornien das Programm zum Patent angemeldet hat. Wir versuchen, die Verschlüsselung zu knacken, aber … das ist verdammt knifflig. Ich kann das Programm nicht einschätzen und habe Angst, dass ich die Festplatte und die gespeicherten Daten beschädige, wenn ich einen Brute-Force-Angriff starte."

Chris hatte nur die Hälfte von dem verstanden, was Quint ihm gesagt hatte. Er wollte gerade etwas fragen, als Alex ihm zuvorkam.

„Darf ich das mal sehen?", fragte sie, trat neben Quint und besah sich die Zeichen auf dem Bildschirm. „Ich glaube, ich habe das schon mal gesehen. Welche Firma in Kalifornien ist das?"

„Ähm … Militech Inc.", sagte Quint.

„Ich kenne die Firma, Chris", sagte Alex. „Das ist eine Tochterfirma von Gallaghan Industries. Da Raphael ja der Enkel des Gründers ist, überrascht es mich nicht, dass er Zugang zu ihrer Technologie hat. Meine Studienkommilitonen aus Informatik haben sich mal über solche Programme unterhalten und ich glaube, einer von denen hat ein Praktikum bei der Firma gemacht. Darf ich mal was probieren?"

Quint tauschte einen unsicheren Blick mit Chris, der nickte, dann machte er Alex Platz. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und begann, irgendetwas zu tippen.

„Das gibt's ja gar nicht!", meinte Quint.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Chris.

„Ich hab's", verkündete Alex und drückte die Enter-Taste. Die Verschlüsselung war aufgehoben worden und der Computer begann, die verschlüsselten Daten von der Festplatte des Tablets nach und nach aufzulisten.

„Deine Freundin ist genial und ziemlich krass drauf, Chris", meinte Quint. „Jetzt kann ich weitermachen. Wir schicken dir dann alles rauf."

„Du musst mir nicht danken, Chris", meinte Alex, als sie wieder draußen auf dem Gang waren. „Ich habe dir ja schon mal gesagt, dass ich euch helfen möchte. Nur ein Ratschlag von mir: Ihr solltet euch um die Firma in Kalifornien mal kümmern und um Gallaghan Industries. Vielleicht wissen die mehr darüber, wo sich Raphael gerade aufhält."

Mit diesen Worten zog sie von dannen und ließ einen betretenen Chris zurück, der nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

* * *

Sie trafen sich immer gegen halb zehn, spätestens aber bis zehn Uhr abends und trainierten meist eine Stunde. Wenn Wesker ihr zwischendurch viele Anweisungen geben musste, dann eine halbe Stunde länger. Sie trainierten spätabends, damit sie im Trainingsraum ungestört waren und sie niemand sah. Wenn Claire das Gebäude der B.S.A.A. betrat und den dritten Stock ansteuerte, achtete sie immer peinlichst genau darauf, von niemandem gesehen zu werden. Sie wollte vermeiden, dass jemand von ihren abendlichen Treffen mit Wesker erfuhr. Schon gar nicht ihr Bruder.

Eines Tages allerdings kam Claire um dreiviertel zehn ins Fitnessstudio, wo sie überraschend Jill traf, die ein paar Gewichte stemmte.

„Wir haben heute Abend Gesellschaft, Claire", sagte Wesker entspannt. Er ließ sich von dem Publikum offenbar nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Claire erstarrte vor Schreck zur Salzsäule. „Ähm …" Sie lächelte verlegen.

„Schon gut, Claire", sagte Jill. „Ich hatte schon ein paar Tage den Verdacht, dass du dich mit Wesker hier triffst. So ganz glauben konnte ich das allerdings nicht, weshalb ich mir dachte, ich schaue einfach mal vorbei. Und was sehe ich hier? Du und Wesker. Was ist das hier?"

„Ähm … Ich habe mich bei Weskers Training angeschlossen", erklärte Claire peinlich berührt. „Wir üben einfach nur Taekwondo."

Jill zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, dann sah sie zu Wesker, der nickte und leicht mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Weiß Chris das?", fragte Jill streng.

„Nein. Und er soll das auch nicht wissen. Bitte, Jill", flehte Claire. „Der dreht durch."

„Das würde ich auch an seiner Stelle", meinte Jill. „Claire", mahnte sie streng, „was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Das ist Wesker!"

„Ich weiß, aber … Wir trainieren nur zusammen. Und das Training tut mir wirklich gut", sagte Claire. „Er ist in Ordnung. Er tut mir nichts."

„Claire …"

„Wesker trainiert, damit es ihm psychisch besser geht. Dr .Svensson hat ihm dazu geraten." Claire warf Wesker einen kurzen Blick zu, dann senkte sie ihre Stimme, damit er nicht hören konnte, was sie zu Jill sagte. „Und genau deswegen mache ich das auch. Ich brauch einfach eine Aufgabe."

„Schon, Claire, und wir alle wünschen uns für dich, dass es dir besser geht, aber … Meinst du, dass Wesker dafür der Richtige ist?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen. Bitte, Jill, verrate es niemandem. Erst recht nicht Chris. Bitte!"

„Früher oder später wird er ohnehin dahinterkommen", meinte Jill.

„Dann ist es halt so, dann setze ich mich mit ihm auseinander", sagte Claire. „Aber bis es so weit ist, behalte das für dich, OK?"

Jill willigte widerwillig ein. „OK, aber sei vorsichtig!"

„Das bin ich. Versprochen", sagte Claire, wobei ihr einmal mehr bewusst wurde, dass sie auch Wesker gegenüber nicht so ganz ehrlich war. Früher oder später musste sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Das war sie ihm schuldig.

Leider kam der unangenehme Moment, als es Zeit wurde, die Wahrheit zu sagen, viel zu bald und er traf Claire völlig unvorbereitet.

Sie machten gerade eine kurze Pause von ihrem Training. Claire hatte sich auf dem Rand des Boxrings niedergelassen und trank ein paar Schlucke Wasser. Wesker wartete derweil, bis sie wieder bereit zum Weitermachen war.

„Mir fällt auf", sagte er, „dass ich eigentlich noch nie jemanden unterrichtet habe. Die einzige Person, die ich je unterrichtet habe, abgesehen von dir jetzt, war Alex. „Ich habe ihr ein bisschen Selbstverteidigung beigebracht. Ganz früher, in unserer Jugend."

„Wie mache ich mich als deine Schülerin?", wollte Claire wissen, wobei die Frage nicht ganz ernst gemeint war.

„Sehr gut", sagte Wesker. „Du bist auf jeden Fall lernwilliger als dein Bruder."

„Danke. Ich habe übrigens schon eine Menge von dir gelernt. Du forderst mich ganz schön. Du bist ein guter Lehrer. Hätte ich nicht erwartet."

„Dieses Kompliment nehme ich gerne an. Erzählst du mir jetzt endlich, warum du unbedingt mit mir trainieren wolltest?"

„Ähm, das habe ich doch schon", sagte Claire ausweichend. „Ich wollte was von dir lernen. Außerdem hast du _mich_ doch aufgefordert, schon vergessen?"

„Claire, ich war die letzten Wochen sehr geduldig, aber ich mag es nicht, wenn man mir etwas verheimlicht oder mich anlügt", ermahnte Wesker sie. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du bestimmte Techniken nicht machen möchtest. Ewig kannst du das nicht aufschieben. Und ich möchte wissen, was du gemeint hast, als du gesagt hast, dass dir das Leben dazwischengekommen ist."

Er hatte sie eiskalt erwischt. Claire konnte ihm nichts vormachen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis er sich nicht mehr weiter von ihr hinhalten lassen wollte.

„Das ist eine sehr lange und komplizierte Geschichte."

„Wir haben Zeit."

„Es ist zehn vor elf!", protestierte Claire, die sich schon nach einer Dusche und ihrem Bett sehnte.

„Und? Wir haben lange genug trainiert. Ich denke, wir belassen es für heute dabei. Erzähl."

Claire war sich unsicher. Und noch unsicherer wurde sie, als Wesker sich neben sie setzte. Ihr Blick fiel auf seinen sehnigen Unterarm, den sie vor so vielen Wochen berührt hatte, als er im Labor geschlafen hatte. Sie war froh, dass er sich sein Sweatshirt überzog und sie keine nackte Haut an ihm mehr sehen musste. Er setzte seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf, was sie nur noch nervöser machte, weil sie jetzt seine Augen nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Also, jetzt erzähl, Herzchen."

Claire wusste nicht mal, wo sie anfangen sollte. „Was, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich sehr gut verstehen kann", sagte sie langsam. „Wie es dir im Moment geht, meine ich. Was du durchmachst."

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Auf was spielst du an?"

Sie zwang sich ihn anzusehen. „Es ist noch nicht so lange her, da hatte ich auch ziemlich schwere Depressionen. Genau wie du jetzt." Sie lächelte schwach. „Ich war die letzten Jahre sehr allein und habe mir einfach die Gegenwart von jemandem gewünscht, der ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht hat. Es geht zwar seit geraumer Zeit wieder aufwärts, aber …" Claire zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte mir, vielleicht gibt es meinem trostlosen Dasein ein wenig mehr Sinn, wenn ich mit dem Erzfeind meines Bruders zusammen bin. Es ist auf jeden Fall ein Abenteuer."

Plötzlich schien Wesker nicht mehr so erpicht darauf zu sein, die Wahrheit von ihr zu erfahren. Er war auf einmal sehr wortkarg. Die Temperatur im Raum schien mit einem Mal um ein paar Grad gefallen zu sein.

„Sorry, ich wollte nicht …"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Erzähl deine Geschichte."

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass ich den Leuten immer mein rechtes Ohr zudrehe?"

„Das ist mir tatsächlich aufgefallen."

„Du weißt, dass ich bei TerraSave war?"

„Ja. War? Ich dachte, du bist es immer noch?", meinte Wesker verwundert.

„Nein. 2014 habe ich bei einem Einsatz ein Knalltrauma erlitten", sagte Claire . „Seitdem habe ich auf dem linken Ohr nur noch ungefähr 70 % Hörvermögen und zu allem Überfluss auch noch einen Tinnitus. Ich kann froh sein, dass ich links überhaupt noch etwas höre. Deshalb muss ich in Gesprächen den Leuten immer mein rechtes Ohr zudrehen."

„Verstehe", sagte Wesker.

„Von da an ging es in meinem Leben nur noch steil bergab. Danach habe ich mich aus dem aktiven Dienst zurückgezogen und habe nur noch die Pressearbeit für TerraSave gemacht. Dann war die Sache mit diesem Typen. Ein totaler Stümper, der unser Team bei einem Einsatz in Lebensgefahr gebracht hat. Wir haben ihn rausgeworfen, aber das hat er nicht so gut aufgenommen. Er hat der Presse gefälschte Dokumente zugespielt, in denen er behauptet hat, dass unsere Organisation angeblich Gelder veruntreuen würde. Die Presse hat es geschluckt. Da ich das Gesicht von TerraSave in der Öffentlichkeit war, hat sich die Presse wie ein Rudel hungriger Wölfe auf mich gestürzt. Das hat mich sehr belastet. Mein Ruf war quasi ruiniert. Ich konnte kaum noch auf die Straße gehen, ohne dass jemand mit dem Finger auf mich gezeigt und getuschelt hat. Durch den ganzen Stress ist in der Zeit der Tinnitus so stark geworden, dass ich nachts nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Ich habe bestimmt drei Jahre lang jede Nacht nur vier, fünf Stunden geschlafen. Beim Nahkampftraining, wenn jemand bestimmte Griff bei mir gemacht hat oder wir mit Messern üben mussten, dann konnte ich mich vor Angst nicht mehr bewegen. Obwohl ich die Techniken ja eigentlich kann, war ich trotzdem so …"

„Gehemmt?", fragte Wesker.

„Ja, ganz genau. Ich konnte nicht mehr zugreifen. Ich habe dann meinen Job bei TerraSave an den Nagel gehängt und seitdem bin ich sozusagen arbeitslos." Sie schluckte. „Ich hatte einen Verlobten, der in dieser Zeit eine große Stütze für mich war, aber die Situation hat unsere Beziehung sehr stark belastet und schließlich haben wir uns getrennt. Er hat mich für eine andere Frau verlassen. Dann stand ich alleine da und hatte noch dazu eine Menge Schulden, weil wir uns zusammen eine Wohnung gekauft hatten. Ich bin dann schließlich nach New York in ein kleines Apartment gezogen, damit ich das alles hinter mir lassen und bei Chris und den anderen sein konnte."

„Was ist passiert, Claire?", fragte Wesker.

„Nach meiner Trennung ging gar nichts mehr", sagte Claire und sie konnte leider nicht verhindern, dass ihr vor Wesker Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Ich bin komplett zusammengebrochen. Da bin ich schon lange meinen Hobbys nicht mehr nachgegangen. Deshalb habe ich mit dem Taekwondo aufgehört, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Ich konnte nicht mehr vor die Tür gehen oder vom Bett aufstehen. Ich wollte nur noch sterben. Chris hat an mich hingeredet, dass ich mir Hilfe suchen muss und ich wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Schließlich war ich 4 Wochen in einer psychiatrischen Klinik, dann 10 Wochen in einer psychosomatischen Klinik, danach über 2 Jahre in ambulanter Behandlung. Ich habe noch dazu über zehn Kilo Gewicht in der Zeit verloren und sah echt verhungert aus. Die in der Klinik dachten, ich wäre wegen Essstörungen dort. Ich habe eine Menge Tabletten schlucken müssen und seit ein paar Monaten gehe ich noch in eine Selbsthilfegruppe. Tja, das ist aus Claire Redfield geworden, der Heldin von TerraSave."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Chris ging es vor ein paar Jahren auch ziemlich schlecht, aber er hatte PTBS und ein Alkoholproblem", erklärte Claire. „Ja", fügte sie hinzu, als Wesker bei diesem Satz aufhorchte und sie ansah. „Diese Arbeit macht dich irgendwann kaputt. Er, Jill und die anderen haben sich so rührend um mich gekümmert, als es mir so richtig scheiße ging, aber ich habe mich nie wirklich verstanden gefühlt, weil keiner dasselbe durchgemacht hat wie ich. Das hört sich vielleicht blöd an, aber ich glaube, wir standen uns zu nahe. Angehörige oder Freude sind oft total hilflos, wenn jemand an so starken Depressionen leidet. Es ist sehr wichtig, eine Familie und gute Freunde zu haben, wenn es einem schlecht geht. Aber mit Fremden ist es viel leichter darüber zu reden, das merke ich in der Selbsthilfegruppe. Und jetzt hier mit dir. Du bist mir auch ja eigentlich auch fremd und wir stehen eigentlich ja auf unterschiedlichen Seiten, aber …"

Wesker nickte. Er hatte verstanden.

„Es tut mir sehr gut, was wir machen", sagte Claire. „Das Pfeifen im Ohr ist weniger geworden und ich habe nicht mehr so viel Angst, wenn ich unter Menschen bin. Es ist zwar immer noch so, dass ich nicht genau weiß, wo es hingehen soll, aber … Ich weiß zumindest, dass es gut ist, dass ich lebe und dass ich kämpfen muss. Und ich habe jeden Abend eine Beschäftigung."

Eine peinliche Stille war zwischen ihnen entstanden. „Tja, jetzt weißt du es." Claire sah kurz auf die Uhr. Es war halb zwölf. „Ich sollte jetzt wohl besser nach Hause gehen." Sie erhob sich und nahm ihre Jacke und ihre Flasche.

„Ähm, sorry, ich … Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten. Darf ich trotzdem noch kommen?"

Er antwortete zuerst nicht und Claire befürchtete schon, er würde sagen, dass sie nicht mehr gemeinsam trainieren würden.

„Du darfst", sagte Wesker schließlich. „Wir sehen uns morgen."

* * *

Claires Geschichte hätte Wesker egal sein sollen, aber sie war es nicht. Tatsächlich verfolgte sie ihn sogar bis in seine Träume. Er konnte nachvollziehen, warum Claire Kontakt zu ihm suchte. Sie sah in ihm einen Verbündeten, der sie verstand, weil er dieselbe Erfahrung durchmachte wie sie. Es behagte ihm nicht, in solch eine Rolle gedrängt zu werden. Doch er konnte auch nicht bestreiten, dass er sich im Moment sehr allein fühlte. Er hatte niemanden außer Dr. Svensson, mit der er über seine Leben, seine Probleme und seine Gefühle sprechen konnte. Außerhalb ihrer Sitzungen jedoch hatte er niemanden, der ihn wirklich verstand. Seine Schwester Alex bemühte sich sehr um ihn, doch er ertappte sich immer öfter dabei, wie er sie zurückwies. Zwischen ihnen hatte sich ein tiefer Graben aufgetan, der nicht mehr überwindbar war. Abgesehen von Alex gab es nur noch Sherry, sonst war er völlig isoliert. Er hatte niemanden und er konnte auch nicht in sein altes Leben zurück. Sherry wirkte im Moment sehr hilflos und überfordert mit ihrer Situation und sie suchte bewusst Weskers Nähe, weil sie seinen Halt brauchte. Sie suchte in ihm genau das, was sie sich von seinem Sohn, dem Vater ihres Kindes wünschte, und Wesker war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihre Erwartungen erfüllen konnte. Er fühlte sich bedrängt und eingeengt. Das Schicksal hatte ihm eine Aufgabe zugeteilt, die er nicht annehmen wollte und die er nach seinem jetzigen Ermessen auch nicht gewachsen war. Es kam ihn so vor, als hätte ihn jemand in dieses Chaos hineingeworfen, um ihn für seine Sünden aus der Vergangenheit zu bestrafen. Wenn er Alex im Labor half, dann fragte er sich, was der Zweck seiner Handlungen war. Im Moment ging es ihm noch dazu oft so schlecht, dass er dem, was Sherry von ihm verlangte, nicht gewachsen war. Jeder Tag war ein Kampf gegen die Dämonen in seinem Kopf, die ihn quälten. Er hatte alles verloren und die Dunkelheit beherrschte sein Dasein. Er fragte sich jeden Tag, warum er sich die Mühe machte, aufzustehen, etwas zu essen, sich anzuziehen, zu duschen. Er fühlte sich leer und ja, er musste es sich eingestehen, er fühlte sich einsam. Womöglich hatte ihn diese Einsamkeit dazu gebracht, sich auf Claire Redfields Bitte einzulassen.

Ihre gemeinsamen Abende hatten schon etwas, das konnte er nicht bestreiten. Am Anfang hatte er sie extra streng behandelt und die Messlatte sehr hoch angelegt, wahrscheinlich weil er gehofft hatte, dass sie schnell aufgeben und ihn dann wieder in Ruhe lassen würde. Umso erstaunter war er, als sie sich von seiner Härte nicht unterkriegen ließ. Ganz im Gegenteil. Unter seiner Anleitung schien sie regelrecht aufzublühen. Sie war fleißig und lernwillig und schaffte es sogar, ihn zu beeindrucken. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Claire Redfield so hart im Nehmen war. Sie arbeitete hart an sich und wollte die Techniken, die er von ihr verlangte, unbedingt richtig machen, um ihn zufriedenzustellen. Vor ein paar Techniken war sie aber zurückgeschreckt und Wesker hatte sich nicht erklären können, wo ihr Problem lag. Sie war so eifrig und ehrgeizig, weswegen er nicht verstand, warum sie Ausreden suchte, um nur bestimmte Griffe nicht machen zu müssen. Er hatte sie sogar geneckt. Nach ihrer Geschichte hatte er ihre Gründe verstanden und seitdem respektierte er ihren Wunsch.

Zu anfangs war es ihm sehr schwer gefallen, Claire Redfield um sich zu akzeptieren. Wesker war kein Mensch, der viel Gesellschaft brauchte. Den Großteil seines Lebens war er allein gewesen und hatte immer alles allein gemacht. Es hatte nur sehr wenige Personen in seinem Leben gegeben, mit denen er tiefgehende, aufrichtige persönliche Beziehungen geführt hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob es ihm gefallen sollte, dass Claire Redfield dabei war, in diesen Rang aufzusteigen. In ihrem Wunsch, die Techniken perfekt von ihm zu lernen und ihrem kindlichen Lächeln ebnete sie sich langsam, aber sicher ihren Weg in sein Herz. Von Tag zu Tag wuchs sein Respekt für sie. Und nach einer Weile musste er zugeben, dass er gern mit ihr trainierte und gern ihr Lehrer war. Er hatte es gern, wenn sie bei ihm war.

Nachdem sie ihm ihre Geschichte erzählt hatte, fühlte er sich weniger einsam und merkte, dass er ihre Gesellschaft als Person mehr schätzte. Und genau das beunruhigte ihn.

* * *

Fast eine ganze Wochen lang sprachen sie beim Training kaum miteinander. Sie spürte, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatte. Claire fühlte sich jetzt in Weskers Gegenwart immer etwas unwohl und ständig quälte sie die Frage, ob es ein Fehler gewesen war, sich ihm gegenüber so weit zu öffnen. Wesker drängte sie nicht mehr, die Übungen zu machen, die ihr schwerfielen, sondern überließ es Claire zu entscheiden, wann sie bereit dafür war. Aber sie wusste, dass sie sich den unbequemen Dingen, denen sie aus dem Weg ging, irgendwann stellen musste.

Eines Abends fand sie, dass es an der Zeit war, sich wieder dem Training mit Messern zu stellen. Wesker versicherte ihr, dass sie die Sache langsam angehen würden. Sie nahmen auch keine echte Klinge, sondern ein Übungsmesser aus Holz.

„Wie kommt das, dass du Probleme mit Messern hast, Claire?", wollte Wesker wissen.

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht", sagte Claire. „Schusswaffen wäre ja nachvollziehbar wegen meines Ohrs, aber … Mit Pistolen habe ich gar kein Problem, aber ich darf nicht mehr schießen. Der Arzt meinte, er kann sonst nicht garantieren, dass mein Ohr nicht noch weiter geschädigt wird. Das Schießen fehlt mir wirklich. Ich habe keinen Plan. Vielleicht weil ich durch die Depressionen und die Zeit, als sich die Öffentlichkeit so auf mich gestürzt hat, so verunsichert wurde und … so viele Selbstzweifel bekommen habe."

„Aber die Technik beherrschst du?"

„Mit der Technik hatte ich nie Probleme."

Wesker nickte. „Wir fangen ganz langsam an."

Sie brauchte eine Ewigkeit, bis sie mit zittrigen Händen die nötigen Griffe durchgeführt hatte, um Wesker das Messer abzunehmen, aber sie schaffte es. Hinterher fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie gerade eine Höchstleistung erbracht. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie klatschnass geschwitzt.

„Das war gut, Claire", meinte Wesker. „Das üben wir jetzt ein paar Mal."

* * *

„Haben Sie Ihren Sohn inzwischen mal kennengelernt?", fragte Dr. Svensson.

„Nein", antwortete Wesker. „Sherry meinte, dass er mit mir nichts zu tun haben will. Er verschwand vor Wochen einfach. Ich fühle mich auch nicht wirklich als Vater. Als Großvater erst recht nicht." Er schluckte. „Sherry erwartet eine Menge von mir. Ich soll für sie da sein und das erfüllen, was der Vater ihres Kindes nicht für sie erfüllt. Das ist anstrengend und … ich fühle mich dem nicht gewachsen, ehrlich gesagt."

Dr. Svensson machte sich eine Notiz in ihren Unterlagen.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich denn?", fragte sie dann.

„Gute Frage. Mit allem überfordert, schätze ich. Das Training hilft mir und auch die Arbeit im Labor, aber so wirklich weiß ich nicht, wo das alles hinführen soll. Sherry erwartet von mir, dass ich der Starke bin, der auf alles eine Antwort weiß, aber das bin ich nicht mehr. Und vielleicht war das auch in meinem früheren Leben nur eine Fassade", sagte Wesker.

„Sie scheinen mir ein bisschen aufgewühlt und durcheinander", bemerkte Dr. Svensson. „Wissen Sie, es kann immer mal wieder Rückschläge geben. Depressionen sind mal stärker und mal schwächer. Sie haben in den letzten Wochen sehr viel erreicht. Verzweifeln Sie jetzt bitte nicht, wenn Sie nicht jeden Tag einen Fortschritt sehen oder auch mal wieder einen Schritt zurück machen. Das ist völlig normal. Und dass Sie nicht wissen, wie Sie mit Ihrer schwangeren „Schwiegertochter" umgehen sollen, ist doch auch normal. Denken Sie immer daran, was da mit einem Schlag alles zusammengekommen ist."

„Ich weiß", sagte Wesker. „Ich fühle mich nur momentan wie ein Getriebener, dem alles zu viel ist. Die Schlafstörungen sind wieder ein bisschen mehr geworden und die Albträume auch."

„Sie haben letztes Mal angedeutet, dass Sie jetzt nicht mehr allein trainieren. Haben Sie jetzt einen Trainingspartner?"

„Ja. Das Wer ist hier entscheidend."

„Und wer ist es denn?"

„Claire Redfield."

Dr. Svensson sah ihn einen Moment erstaunt an. „Die Schwester Ihres Erzfeindes, Chris Redfield?"

„Genau die", sagte Wesker.

„Wie kam das zustande?"

„Claire wollte unbedingt mit mir üben", erklärte Wesker. „Gott weiß, wieso ich mich darauf eingelassen habe. Kürzlich hat sie mir endlich erzählt, warum sie meine Nähe gesucht hat."

„Und warum?"

„Weil sie schwere Depressionen hatte und in mir so was wie einen Gleichgesinnten oder Leidensgenossen sieht."

„Das kann passieren, Mr. Wesker", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Wie lange geht das schon?"

„Ein paar Wochen."

„Sie klingen allerdings nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, dass Claire mit Ihnen zusammen trainiert. Wenn Sie das eigentlich nicht möchten, dann müssen Sie es ihr sagen."

„Nein, das ist es nicht", sagte Wesker. „Ich … am Anfang war ich nicht so begeistert davon, dass sie sich einfach in meine Sachen hineingedrängt hat. Aber jetzt … habe ich kein Problem mehr mit ihr. Im Gegenteil."

„Sie mögen sie, oder?", fragte Dr. Svensson.

„Ja, das tue ich wohl."

„Wie hat sich das entwickelt?"

„Ich habe mich einsam gefühlt", sagte Wesker leise. „Und dann war sie da. Sie scheint mich zu verstehen und ich kann sie verstehen. Ich glaube, ich habe sie gern um mich. Und genau davor habe ich Angst."

* * *

Die größte Angst hatte Claire davor, mit den Nahkampftechniken weiterzumachen. Nachdem sie ihre Angst vor Messern einigermaßen im Griff hatte, war es an der Zeit, zur nächsten Lektion überzugehen. Wenigstens wusste sie diesmal genau, warum sie ihre Angst entwickelt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du dir das vorstellen kannst", sagte sie und allein die Erinnerung an ihre Erlebnisse trübte schon ihre Stimmung. „Ich stand auf diesem Podium, alle Kameras waren auf mich gerichtet, das Blitzlicht von den vielen Pressefotografen hat mich geblendet und dutzende Journalisten haben auf mich eingeschrien. Du musst da auf jedes Wort aufpassen, was du sagst, weil davon die Zukunft deiner Organisation abhängt und weil du vermeiden willst, dass dir irgendeiner deine Worte im Mund umdreht. Ich habe mich eingeengt gefühlt und bedrängt. Und dann ist es beim TerraSave-Training passiert."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Wesker.

„Unser Übungsleiter wollte mit mir zusammen die Techniken vorführen. Er kam mir dabei körperlich sehr nahe und …" Sie holte tief Luft. „Als er an mir einen Würgegriff gezeigt hat, habe ich nur noch Panik gehabt. Ich habe mich völlig ausgeliefert, bedrängt und eingesperrt gefühlt. Genau wie damals, als mein Bild überall in der Zeitung und im Fernsehen war. Ich wollte nur weg, aber ich war vor Angst wie gelähmt, sodass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Das führte leider zu einer ziemlich peinlichen Situation. Deshalb habe ich bei solchen Übungen Probleme."

Claire fiel auf, dass Wesker sie während ihres Trainings fast nie berührt hatte. Da sie die körperkontaktintensiven Übungen bislang vermieden hatten, hatten seine einzigen Berührungen darin bestanden, ein paar Mal ihre Körperhaltung zu korrigieren., wenn sie vielleicht ihren Arm nicht hoch genug gehalten oder eine Seite nicht richtig gedeckt hatte. Ihr war doch ein wenig mulmig.

Wesker überlegte einen Moment.

„Können wir … das bitte ganz langsam anfangen?", fragte Claire.

„Natürlich." Er ergriff vorsichtig ihr Handgelenk. „Geht das?"

Sein Griff war nicht fest und war nicht grob. Im Vergleich zu den ersten Wochen ihres Trainings, wo er keinerlei Rücksicht auf sie genommen hatte, war er jetzt beinahe sanft mit ihr. Er hielt sich für sie zurück.

„Ist das in Ordnung, Claire?", fragte er.

Sie nickte.

„Und das?" Er ergriff erst ihren Unterarm, dann ihren Oberarm.

„Das geht auch."

„Und wenn ich hinter dir stehe?" Er trat hinter sie. Claires Herz schlug mit einem Mal schneller.

„Das wird schon schwieriger", sagte sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme dabei zitterte. „Aber ich versuch's", sagte sie in einem Anflug von Mut und dem Bedürfnis, sich beweisen zu wollen.

„Bist du dir sicher, Claire? Wir können mit etwas Einfachem anfangen."

„Nein. Mach es, bitte. Ich will es auf mich wirken lassen. Ich springe ins kalte Wasser."

„Also gut."

Er trat von hinten an sie heran, legte langsam seinen rechten Arm um ihren Hals und zog sie an sich. Sie waren sich jetzt so nah, dass sich ihre Körper berührten und Claire Weskers Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren konnte. Er roch leicht verschwitzt, aber der Geruch war nicht unangenehm. Er gefiel Claire sogar. So nah waren sie sich bisher nie gekommen. Überhaupt war es sehr lange her, dass sie einem Mann körperlich so nahe gekommen war wie jetzt Wesker. Sie hatte erwartet, Angst zu verspüren, sie hatte erwartet, wieder in Panik zu geraten und sich eingesperrt zu fühlen, doch nichts dergleichen passierte. So eng an ihn gepresst fühlte sie sich beschützt. Sie hatte Vertrauen zu ihm und wusste, dass ihr in seiner Nähe nichts geschehen würde. Ihr Herz, das zuvor noch vor Aufregung wie verrückt gegen ihre Rippen gepocht hatte, schlug jetzt ganz ruhig und langsam.

„Wie ist es, Claire?" Als sie seine samtige Stimme so nah an ihrem Ohr hörte, lief eine Gänsehaut über ihren Rücken.

„Es ist OK", sagte sie leise. „Wir können weitermachen."

„Dann probier mal, dich zu befreien", sagte Wesker.

Sie nickte nur, dann begann sie mit der Technik. Sie wusste nicht mehr genau, was sie tun sollte, weshalb sie mehrere Sachen wild miteinander vermischte. Zwischendurch musste sie sogar über sich selbst lachen. Und sie brachte Wesker zum Lachen. Sie lachten beide über Claires Unbeholfenheit. Sie hatte Wesker noch nie lachen hören. Er war immer sehr ernst und es gefiel ihr, ihn etwas lockerer zu sehen. Sie schaffte es schließlich, sich unelegant aus Weskers Würgegriff zu befreien, doch brachte sie die beiden damit zu Fall.

Sie kippten um und landeten auf dem Boden. Wesker fiel auf den Rücken, Claire genau auf ihn. Sie saß praktisch auf seinem Schoß und hatte sich mit den Händen auf seiner Brust abgestützt. Ihr Lachen erstarb sofort und sie sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen. Claire spürte seinen muskulösen Oberkörper durch sein verschwitztes T-Shirt. Die Nähe hätte ihr unangenehm sein müssen, sie hätte längst aufspringen und von ihm wegkommen müssen, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie spürte ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln und ihr Herzschlag, der sich kurz zuvor beruhigt hatte, beschleunigte sich nun wieder, doch nicht wegen der körperlichen Anstrengung durch ihr Training. Eine wohlige Hitze stieg in ihr auf und ihre Wangen glühten. Die körperliche Nähe zu ihm und die Berührung lösten heftige Gefühle in ihr aus, die sie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so gespürt hatte. Sie biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. Ein seltsamer Drang in ihr brachte sie dazu, sich nach vorne, näher an sein Gesicht heran zu beugen. Claire schien die Kontrolle über sich verloren zu haben. Ihre Bewegung nach vorn war wie mechanisch.

„Ich möchte gern etwas ausprobieren", raunte sie, dann schloss sie den letzten verbliebenen Abstand zwischen ihnen und drückte ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

Wesker wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Er war völlig irritiert von ihrer plötzlichen Annäherung und unfähig sich zu bewegen oder sie von sich zu stoßen. Es war ein intensiver Kuss, voller Leidenschaft und Begierde, so als küsste sie ihren Geliebten, den sie eine Ewigkeit nicht gesehen hatte und nach dem sie sich voller Sehnsucht verzehrte. Der Kuss, das spürte er, war die verzweifelte Suche nach jemandem, der die Einsamkeit aus ihrem Leben vertreiben konnte. Und am Ende ihrer Suche hatte sie ihn gefunden. Sie hatte ihn dafür ausgesucht.

Wesker konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann ihn das letzte Mal eine Frau so geküsst hatte. Er schob die Tatsache, dass es Claire Redfield war, die auf ihm saß und ihn küsste, beiseite und genoss einfach die weibliche Zuneigung. Als ihre Hände über seine Brust strichen, bröckelte sein Widerstand und er ging schließlich auf sie ein.

Eigentlich war absehbar gewesen, in welcher Situation die beiden früher oder später landen würden. Die letzten Wochen, in denen sie gemeinsam trainiert hatten, hatten sie zu diesem Punkt getrieben. Es schien fast, als hätten sie beide darauf hingearbeitet.

Claire entfuhr ein schwaches Keuchen, als Weskers Arme sich um sie legten und er seine Hände an ihre Taille legte. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss nun genauso leidenschaftlich. Seine Finger fanden den Weg unter ihr Top und hinterließen ein feuriges Glühen auf ihrer Haut. Sie war nur allzu willig, als er sie herumrollte und sie mit seinem Gewicht nach unten drückte. Sie wollte ihm noch näher sein, sie wollte ihn spüren, ihn berühren. Ihre Hände glitten unter sein T-Shirt und über seinen festen, trainierten Oberkörper. Sie wollte das Stück Stoff, das ihr im Weg war, loswerden. Sie schob sein T-Shirt nach oben. Wesker merkte sofort, was sie vorhatte, und grinste gegen ihre Lippen.

Um sein T-Shirt auszuziehen, musste er ihren Kuss unterbrechen. Wesker richtete sich auf, zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es beiseite. Beide atmeten schwer. Er begegnete ihrem Blick. Claire sah ihn nur an. Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben eine solche Leidenschaft wie in diesem Moment gespürt und sie wollte nicht sehnlicher, als ihn weiter zu küssen. Doch sie konnte sich plötzlich nicht mehr bewegen. Mit einem Schlag traf sie die Erkenntnis, was sie eben getan hatte und wie weit sie gegangen war. Und mit wem. Eine erdrückende Scham, die ihr regelrecht die Luft abschnürte, überkam sie und ihr wurde eiskalt. Sie war plötzlich angeekelt von sich selbst. Und sie wollte weg.

„Was hast du?", fragte Wesker.

Tränen waren in ihre Augen gestiegen und rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schob ihn mit den Händen sanft von sich. Sie drehte ihm sofort den Rücken zu, als sie sich aufgesetzt hatte. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr leise Schluchzer entfuhren.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, was eben passiert war. War sie wirklich so einsam? War sie wirklich so verzweifelt, dass sie sich auf Albert Wesker einlassen wollte? Wenn sich eben nicht ihre Vernunft gemeldet hätte, dann wären sie bis zum Äußersten weitergegangen. Dann wäre hier und jetzt, auf dem Boden des Trainingsraum mehr zwischen ihnen passiert.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen", sagte Claire bedrückt. „Ich … Ich sollte jetzt gehen."

Sie stand auf und lief aus dem Raum. Wesker blieb betreten zurück und fragte sich, was gerade passiert war. Er sollte die kommenden17 Tage allein trainieren.

* * *

Fast drei Wochen lang hatte sich Claire Redfield aus Scham zu Hause in ihrer Wohnung vergraben und wollte niemanden sehen. Sie reagierte kaum auf Anrufe und besuchte auch ihren Bruder nicht bei der Arbeit. Jill, die von ihren abendlichen Treffen mit Wesker wusste, war sofort alarmiert und erzählte Chris die Wahrheit. Ihr Bruder schlug daraufhin bei Claire in der Wohnung auf.

„Hat dir der Mistkerl etwas getan?!", verlangte er von ihr zu erfahren.

„Nein, Chris, hat er nicht!", verteidigte sich Claire. „Es ist nichts passiert."

„Du wirst dich ihm nicht mehr nähern, verstanden?!"

„Chris, du kannst mir nicht vorschreiben, wen ich sehen darf und wen nicht! Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen und mir geht es wieder gut, OK? Du musst mich nicht andauernd beschützen!"

Die beiden Geschwister waren im Streit auseinandergegangen und wegen des gebrochenen Versprechens war Claire auch auf Jill nicht gut zu sprechen. Sie hätte sich für ihre Dummheit ohrfeigen können. In was für eine Sache hatte sie sich nur hineinmanövriert? War es ein Fehler gewesen, mit Wesker zusammen zu trainieren? Sie konnte nicht vergessen, was sie getan hatte. Ihre Gefühle hatten sie völlig übermannt und sie hatte für einen Moment vergessen, mit wem sie es eigentlich zu tun hatte. Er war immer noch Albert Wesker und ihr Feind, aber Claire konnte nicht leugnen, was seine Berührung und seine Küsse in ihr ausgelöst hatten. Immer, wenn sie an den Abend zurückdachte, als sie sich nähergekommen waren, durchfuhr ein wohliger Schauer ihren Körper und es war fast so, als könnte sie immer noch seine Haut unter ihren Fingerspitzen spüren. Sie schämte sich. Wie sollte sie Chris, Jill, ja Wesker selbst je wieder unter die Augen treten? Denn eines stand fest: Ewig konnte sie sich nicht in ihrer Wohnung verstecken.

* * *

Es war ein Samstagabend, als Claire um halb elf den Fernseher ausschaltete und ins Bett gehen wollte. Sie steuerte gerade ihr Badezimmer an, als es überraschend an ihrer Wohnungstür klopfte. Sie erwartete niemanden.

Als sie durch den Türspion sah und erkannte, wer im Treppenhaus vor ihrer Tür stand, erstarrte sie. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Ihn hereinlassen? So tun, als wäre sie nicht da und warten, bis er wieder ging?

Es klopfte erneut und ein schlechtes Gewissen überkam Claire. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

„Wesker, was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie. Er stand in Winterjacke vor ihr, ein paar Schneeflocken glitzerten auf seinen Haaren. Und natürlich trug er wie immer seine Sonnenbrille. Woher wusste er, wo sie wohnte?, schoss es Claire durch den Kopf, und wie hatte er das Gebäude der B.S.A.A. verlassen können?

„Darf ich?", fragte er höflich.

Sie nickte, ließ ihn herein und schloss langsam die Tür hinter ihm.

„Was führt dich zu mir?", wollte Claire wissen. Ihr war unwohl, ihn wiederzusehen, und noch unwohler war ihr, dass er in ihrer Wohnung war. Sie verschränkte die Arme und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Wesker langsam. Er nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und steckte sie in seine Jackentasche. „Warum wolltest du unbedingt mit mir trainieren?"

Warum stellte er ihr ausgerechnet jetzt diese Frage? „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Claire ehrlich.

Er trat dicht vor sie, ergriff vorsichtig ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, sodass Claire gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen. Seine Berührung ließ sie erschaudern. Ein Kloß hatte sich in ihren Hals gebildet und ihr Herz hämmerte plötzlich heftig gegen ihren Brustkorb. Angst überkam sie. Angst vor dem, was da kommen mochte. Sie war ganz allein und hilflos und hätte sich niemals gegen ihn wehren können.

„Diese Dr. Svensson hat mir gesagt, dass ich den Kampf aufgeben soll", sagte Wesker leise. „Das habe ich getan, Claire." Sein Handrücken streichelte zärtlich über ihre Wange. Ein wohliger Schauer lief durch Claires Körper und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sie sah in Weskers blaue Augen.

„Ich auch", antwortete sie mit heiserer Stimme. „Ich auch."

Er küsste sie. Claire vergaß alles um sich herum und alle Anspannung fiel von ihr ab. Ehe sie überhaupt wusste, was geschah, hatten ihre Hände ihm seine Jacke ausgezogen und waren unter seinem Pullover auf seinem Oberkörper. Ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihm, als sie ihn kraftvoll gegen die Wand des Flures drückte. Sie küssten sich ein paar Minuten leidenschaftlich, dann lotste Claire ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer. Ehe sie es sich versah, hatte Wesker die Führung übernommen und sie spürte die Kante ihres Bettes in ihren Kniekehlen. Geschickt zog er ihr ihr Sweatshirt über den Kopf. Als seine Hände über ihre Taille nach oben zu ihren Brüsten glitten, gaben ihre Knie nach und im nächsten Moment lag sie auf ihrem Bett, Wesker über ihr. Sanft, aber fordernd küsste er ihren Hals. Sie halfen sich gegenseitig, sich ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen.

Er war weder grob noch zu sanft, sondern fasste sie genauso an, wie sie es mochte. Und genauso, dass sie richtig in Stimmung kam und ihr Körper auf eine Weise reagierte, wie es Claire in Weskers Gegenwart nie im Leben erwartet hätte. Sie stand vor Leidenschaft und Begierde regelrecht in Flammen. Wenn sie nicht bald weitergingen und sie das bekam, nach dem ihr Körper so sehnlichst verlangte, dann fürchtete sie, vor Leidenschaft vergehen zu müssen. Er grinste gegen ihre Lippen, als seine Berührungen ihr lustvolle Seufzer entlockten. Als seine Hand die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel streichelte und zwischen ihre Beine glitt, entfuhr ihr ein lauter Japser, gefolgt von einem Keuchen.

Sie waren so weit gegangen, dass ein Umkehren nicht mehr möglich war. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Aber Claire wollte auch nicht mehr zurück. Er hatte sie so weit getrieben, dass sie nicht mehr aufhören konnte. Die verbotene Frucht schmeckte viel zu süß, um sie zu verschmähen. Sie krallte die Hände in seinen Rücken und küsste ihn so heftig, dass sie Blut schmeckte. Bis zum Morgengrauen hatte sie ihren Verstand erst einmal in den Kurzurlaub geschickt.


	13. Kapitel 13: Hinweise

_UsamiMei: Thank you for making my story a favorite. :)_

 _Crystalyna du Starrvan: Chris is indeed in a conflict. He has feelings for Alex but doesn't want to accept them._

* * *

Claire war überrascht, dass er nicht gegangen war. Ihr Schlafzimmer lag im Halbdunkeln, als sie am nächsten Tag in der Morgendämmerung erwachte. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, erblickte sie Wesker neben sich. Er war schon wach und beobachtete sie. Seine Finger spielten mit ihren Haaren. Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie, als seine Finger ihre Kopfhaut berührten und durch ihre Haarsträhnen glitten.

„Guten Morgen", hauchte sie verschlafen.

Ihr Blick glitt über seinen nackten Oberkörper. Claire legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und ihren Kopf vorsichtig an seinen Hals. Sie war völlig entspannt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie sich einmal in Gegenwart von Albert Wesker so wohl fühlen würde.

„Wirst du das jetzt Chris und den anderen auf die Nase binden?", fragte Claire mit heiserer Stimme, die Frage war allerdings nicht ernst gemeint.

„Nein", antwortete Wesker schlicht. „Das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis. Du bereust doch nichts, oder, Herzchen?"

Bereuen? Wenn sie sich gestern nicht auf ihn eingelassen hätte, dann hätte sie sich selbst um die praktisch beste Nacht ihres Lebens gebracht. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie eine Menge zu bereuen hatte, doch ihr Bauch, in dem sie beim Gedanken an die letzte Nacht jetzt noch ein angenehmes Kribbeln verspürte, widersprach vehement.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", sagte Claire. Am gestrigen Abend, als er plötzlich vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte, hatte Claire den Widerstand in sich aufgegeben. Sie hatte sich endlich eingestanden, dass sie ihn begehrte und sich körperlich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Trotz aller Bedenken und der Schuldgefühle wegen Chris hatte sie sich auf Wesker eingelassen. „Warum bist du gestern hierher gekommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Wesker. „Irgendwas in mir hat …"

„Was?"

Er ließ seine Antwort hoffen und löste sich von ihr. Enttäuscht sah Claire, wie er sich aufrichtete, ihr den Rücken zudrehte und begann, sich anzuziehen. Er hob sein T-Shirt vom Boden auf und schlüpfte hinein. Ihre Wangen glühten heiß, als sie sah, dass sie ihn letzte Nacht im Eifer des Gefechts am Rücken gekratzt hatte. Noch nie zuvor hatte eine Mann jemals eine solche Leidenschaft in ihr entfacht wie Wesker. Sie hatte sich selbst völlig verloren. Sie hatte sich völlig fallen lassen. Sie hatte für ein paar Stunden all den Kummer, der die letzten Jahre ihr Leben bestimmt hatte, vergessen.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?", sagte Claire.

„Natürlich", sagte Wesker und zog sich sein Sweatshirt über.

„Warum hast du mich nie für deine Rache an Chris benutzt?"

Er wandte sich um und sah sie fragend an.

„Es wäre so einfach gewesen", meinte Claire, die gerade selbst nicht wusste, warum sie das sagte. „Du hättest das damals machen sollen."

„Was hätte ich machen sollen, Claire?"

„Mich verführen. Eine Beziehung mit mir anfangen. Mich von dir abhängig machen. Wenn ich Gefühle für dich gehabt hätte, wenn ich gesagt hätte „Albert Wesker, ich liebe dich.", dann wäre das deine ultimative Rache gewesen. Damit hättest du Chris zerstören können und alles wäre anders gelaufen. Du hättest gewonnen. Du hättest nicht sterben müssen. Sehr viele Menschen hätten nicht sterben müssen. Sag mir, warum du es nicht getan hast."

Er lehnte sich übers Bett und kam ihr jetzt so nah, dass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten und sie sich tief in die Augen sahen.

„Hättest du dir das gewünscht, Claire? Hätte ich es tun sollen?"

Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm antworten sollte. Plötzlich schämte sich Claire. Er grinste kurz, dann wandte er sich wieder ab und zog sich weiter an. „Es war eine sehr vergnügliche Nacht. Belassen wir es dabei, Claire. Du warst lange nicht bei mir. Leistest du mir wieder beim Training Gesellschaft?"

„Ähm … Ich weiß noch nicht", sagte Claire peinlich berührt. „Ich muss darüber nachdenken."

„Verstehe." Sie glaubte, einen Anflug von Enttäuschung aus seiner Stimme hören zu können, aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich das bloß eingebildet.

„Oh weh, du bekommst doch jetzt Ärger, Wesker", meinte Claire. „Du darfst doch das Gebäude der B.S.A.A. gar nicht verlassen! Ich werde Chris anrufen …" Claire wollte schon aus dem Bett springen und zum Telefon eilen, doch Wesker winkte ab.

„Dem muss ich mich jetzt stellen, Claire. Ich habe die Entscheidung gestern Abend getroffen."

„War es das wert?", fragte Claire und grinste.

„Auf jeden Fall", meinte Wesker und setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf. Dann wollte er sich umdrehen und hinausgehen, doch Claire hielt ihn ein letztes Mal zurück.

„Warte bitte. Ich würde dich gerne noch etwas fragen."

„Und was?"

„Bist du eigentlich immer noch unser Feind?", fragte Claire. Ihr Herz pochte ein paar Mal heftig gegen ihre Rippen, als sie auf seine Antwort wartete.

„Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden", sagte Wesker, dann verließ er ihre Wohnung.

Nachdem er gegangen war, fiel Claire auf, dass sie heute zum ersten Mal nicht mit einem Pfeifen im linken Ohr aufgewacht war.

* * *

Wie erwartet gab es tatsächlich Ärger für Wesker. Er hatte das Gebäude der B.S.A.A. unerlaubt verlassen und musste dafür die Verantwortung übernehmen. Dass man ihn fortan noch strenger überwachen würde, das hatte Wesker erwartet. Er nahm es gelassen hin. Die Nacht mit Claire war es wert gewesen.

* * *

„Claire, kannst du mir mal erklären, was das sollte?!", fragte ein mehr als nur erboster Chris am Telefon. Claire war um Worte verlegen. Sie konnte ihrem Bruder schlecht die Wahrheit sagen.

„Wesker und ich haben trainiert und danach … Er wollte einfach nur mal raus an die frische Luft. Der erstickt da oben noch."

„An die frische Luft?", fragte Chris und sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er Claire für nicht mehr ganz bei Trost hielt. „Was hat er die ganze Nacht getrieben?! Er kam in aller Herrgottsfrühe zurück! Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass er die ganze Nacht an der frischen Luft war! War er bei dir, Claire?!"

Ihr Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen. „Weil es schon spät war, hat er mich zu meiner Wohnung begleitet. Was er dann gemacht hat, weiß ich nicht", log sie. „Wo ist dein Problem, Chris? Wesker hätte auch abhauen können, aber das ist er nicht. Er kam wieder zurück. Müssen wir weiter darüber reden?"

Sie wollte das Thema möglichst schnell abhaken, doch Chris ließ noch nicht locker.

„Claire, warum verteidigst du ihn?", wollte Chris wissen. „Außerdem habt ihr doch gar nicht zusammen trainiert. Du warst seit drei Wochen nicht bei ihm! Also, was ist los?!"

Sie überlegte. Was sollte sie sagen? Es gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht, Chris anzulügen, doch sie konnte ihm schlecht sagen, dass sie mit Wesker geschlafen hatte. Ihr Bruder war schon nicht damit einverstanden gewesen, dass sie allein mit Wesker jeden Abend trainierte. Wenn er von ihrer kleinen Affäre erfuhr, bedeutete das einen Riesenkrach zwischen ihnen.

„Er hat dir doch nichts getan, oder?! Ich schwöre dir, wenn der Bastard dir etwas angetan hat, dann …"

„Chris, das hat er nicht", entgegnete Claire sofort. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Können wir das nicht einfach vergessen? Er ist doch jetzt wieder da."

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, legte Claire das Telefon zur Seite und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Was hatte sie nur getan?

* * *

Wesker setzte sein Training wie gewohnt jeden Abend fort, doch Claire gesellte sich nicht mehr zu ihm. Seit sie die Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten, hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen, weil Claire offenbar entschieden hatte, sich von ihm fernzuhalten. Er musste leider zugeben, dass er sie bei ihrem Training vermisste. Es hatte ihm gutgetan, eine andere Person um sich zu haben. Es hatte ihm gutgetan und sogar gefallen, Claire Redfield um sich zu haben, und es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht, ihr Lehrer zu sein.

Das Training hatte sie zusammengeführt und etwas zwischen ihnen entstehen lassen, was seinen Höhepunkt schließlich in einer äußerst vergnüglichen Nacht gefunden hatte. Das erste Mal seit er erwacht und ins Leben zurückgekehrt war, hatte sich Wesker richtig gut gefühlt. Zum ersten Mal hatte sich die Dunkelheit um ihn gelichtet und zum ersten Mal war ihm sein Dasein nicht mehr nur sinnlos vorgekommen. Wesker konnte sich nicht erklären, was über die letzten Wochen mit ihm passiert war und was ihn dazu bewegt hatte, zu Claires Wohnung zu gehen. Er hatte sie gewollt, aber er wusste nicht, warum. War es auch bei ihm Einsamkeit gewesen? Hatte ihn seine Verzweiflung oder eine Sehnsucht nach der Zuwendung einer Person, die ihn verstand, in Claires Arme getrieben? Was auch immer es war, er wollte Claire Redfield und er wünschte sich eine Wiederholung ihrer Nacht. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr und das warf ihn in eine neuerliche Krise.

Als sie ein paar Tage nicht beim Training erschienen war, verlor auch er die Lust. Er hatte sich so an sie gewohnt, dass er keinen Sinn mehr darin sah, allein zu trainieren. Er gab auf und zog sich erneut zurück. Er fiel zurück in die schweren Depressionen und war zu nichts mehr in der Lage. Die meiste Zeit lag er apathisch auf seinem Bett, nachts konnte er nicht schlafen, weil die Albträume wieder da waren. Er aß nichts mehr und war nicht mehr bei Alex und Sherry im Labor. Er wollte mit Dr. Svensson nicht mehr reden, sodass ihre Therapiesitzungen sehr wortkarg verliefen.

Was geschah nur mit ihm? Er verstand nicht, was gerade mit ihm passierte. Was hatte Claire Redfield an sich, dass er nicht mehr ohne sie sein konnte und wollte?

* * *

Chris hatte Jill und Rebecca auf ein Krisengespräch in sein Büro gebeten.

„Kompletter Rückfall, fast so schlimm wie am Anfang", sagte Rebecca bedrückt. „Selbst Dr. Svensson dringt kaum noch zu ihm durch. Wir wissen im Moment nicht, was wir machen sollen. Das kam völlig aus heiterem Himmel."

„Eigentlich ging es ihm doch besser", sagte Jill. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Keine Ahnung." Chris wollte das, was gerade in ihm vorging, nicht laut aussprechen. Die rapide Verschlechterung von Weskers Zustand hatte etwas mit seiner Schwester zu tun, da war er sich sicher. Ihm graute allein bei dem Gedanken, dass Claire und Wesker etwas miteinander zu tun hatten und er wollte lieber nicht genau darüber nachdenken, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen sein mochte, dass es Wesker erneut so schlecht ging. Sie hatten jeden Abend zusammen trainiert und Wesker war es so viel besser gegangen, dass er der B.S.A.A. schon bei den Ermittlungen geholfen hatte. Sogar Claire war es besser gegangen, auch wenn Chris das insgeheim auf alle möglichen Gründe, nur nicht auf den Kontakt zu Wesker zurückführte. Er hatte sich einfach darüber gefreut, dass seine Schwester wieder lächelte.

Und urplötzlich, binnen weniger als drei Wochen, hatte sich das Blatt um 180° gewendet. Sie trainierten nicht mehr zusammen, Claire kam nicht mehr zur B.S.A.A., sie verhielt sich äußerst merkwürdig, sie sprach mit Chris kein Wort mehr und Wesker war erneut in schwere Depressionen verfallen. Von Rebecca hatte er erfahren, dass Wesker sich auch nicht mehr um Sherry kümmerte. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein.

„Haben Alex und Sherry es schon versucht?", wollte Jill wissen.

„Alex will er nicht sehen und mit Sherry redet er kaum", sagte Chris. „Sie ist sehr traurig darüber. Sie braucht ihn. Seit Jake sie sitzengelassen hat, …"

„Klammert sie sich total an Wesker", meinte Rebecca. Chris nickte.

„Was ist mit Claire? Kann sie es nicht versuchen?", fragte Jill vorsichtig. „Sie hatte doch in den letzten Wochen einen sehr guten Draht zu ihm."

„Sie war seit mehreren Wochen nicht mehr bei ihm", erklärte Chris. „Sie redet nicht mehr mit ihm, nicht mehr mit mir und will nicht mehr ans Telefon. Keine Ahnung, was da los ist."

„Ich werde sie anrufen", bot Jill an. „Vielleicht kann sie etwas bewegen."

„Versuch dein Glück, aber erwarte nicht zu viel", meinte Chris nur und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen.

„Ich habe wenigstens eine gute Nachricht für euch", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme von Richtung der Tür. Alex Wesker war erschienen.

„Alex …" Chris erhob sich. Seine Ex-Freundin hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Sie hielt einen Stapel Papiere hoch, den sie gleich darauf auf Chris' Schreibtisch legte. „Ich habe meine Untersuchungen an Sherrys Kind abgeschlossen. Du kannst dir meinen Bericht ansehen, Chris."

„Und?", fragte er.

„Sherrys Baby ist gesund und entwickelt sich völlig normal", sagte Alex mit einem Lächeln. „Es gibt also keinen Grund zur Sorge."

„Immerhin", sagte Chris, der ein wenig Erleichterung verspürte. „Was ist mit dem G-Virus? Könnte er dem Kind schaden?"

„Mit absoluter Sicherheit können wir das erst sagen, wenn das Kind geboren wurde. Nur so viel: Der G-Virus befällt alle Körperzellen", erklärte Alex. „Das gilt natürlich auch für die Geschlechtszellen. Da der C-Virus aus dem G-Virus erschaffen wurde, dürfte das beim C-Virus auch der Fall sein. Jake und Sherry haben die Viren also schon sehr früh an ihr Kind weitergegeben. Bei Sherry hat der G-Virus eine Mutation ihres Erbgutes bewirkt, wodurch sie ihre Heilkräfte bekommen hat. Das hat sie natürlich an ihr Kind vererbt. Es ist gut möglich, dass das Kind auch Heilkräfte besitzt, aber das wissen wir erst nach der Geburt. Im Moment können wir alle beruhigt sein. Ich habe nichts feststellen können, das darauf hinweist, dass das Baby irgendeinen Schaden davongetragen hat. Es entwickelt sich sehr gut und komplikationslos."

„Gott sei Dank, wenigstens eine gute Nachricht. Das sollte Sherry die Angst nehmen."

„Was willst du wegen Albert unternehmen?", fragte Alex an Chris gewandt. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, Chris. Es geht ihm nicht gut. Ich würde so gern etwas tun, aber ich weiß nicht, was."

„Das wissen wir", sagte Chris. „Wir wissen im Moment auch noch nicht, was wir machen sollen. Eigentlich wollten wir Wesker zeigen, was wir auf dem Tablet gefunden haben. Das dürfte ihn nämlich interessieren."

„Was war drauf?", fragte Alex.

„Eine detaillierte Aufzeichnung darüber, was sie in den letzten 14 Jahren mit ihm angestellt haben", sagte Chris. „Und was sie mit ihm vorhatten. Simmons wollte den Prototyp-Virus aus Weskers Blut nutzen, um die Behandlung für seine Kinder zu verbessern. Raphael wollte dann später den Prototyp-Virus für sein Supervirus verwenden, aber das hat nicht funktioniert, weil Weskers Körper den Virus über die Jahre abgebaut hat. Nur Uroborus hat er bekommen. Wir wissen jetzt, wie er es geschafft hat, Uroborus von Wesker zu trennen. Ich wollte, dass Wesker sich das selbst mal ansieht, aber im Moment …"

„Wie geht die Suche nach Raphael?", fragte Rebecca.

„Nicht gut. Er scheint komplett untergetaucht zu sein, nachdem er das Haus in Slowenien aufgegeben hat", sagte Chris. „Wir haben alle Behörden über ihn und seine Pläne informiert. Sein Bild hängt an allen Flughäfen, aber bislang hat er sich nicht gezeigt. Ich frage mich, wie lange die Ruhe vor dem Sturm noch anhält. Ich glaube, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Er wird bald zuschlagen und ich für meinen Teil wäre dann lieber vorbereitet."

* * *

Claire wusste nicht mehr, was sie tun sollte. Die Nacht, die sie und Wesker miteinander verbracht hatten, war die schönste Nacht ihres Lebens gewesen. Sie hatte den Kampf aufgegeben. Sie hatte den Widerstand gegen ihre Sympathie für Wesker und ihre Gefühle für ihn, die sie im Verlauf der letzten Wochen entwickelt hatte, aufgegeben. Eigentlich hätte sie glücklich sein müssen, doch das war sie nicht. Sie schämte sich vielmehr und sie hatte Schuldgefühle, weil sie sich mit Albert Wesker eingelassen hatte. Die Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Nacht, Weskers Keuchen und Stöhnen an ihrem Ohr, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als sie zusammen gekommen waren, seine Berührungen und das Wohlgefühl, das er in ihr ausgelöst hatte, ließen sie nicht mehr los.

Jedes Mal, wenn sich die Nacht vor ihrem geistigen Auge wie ein Film abspielte, zog sich Claires Magen vor Scham zusammen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihm jemals wieder gegenübertreten konnte und ob sie ihrem Bruder, Jill und den anderen jemals wieder gegenübertreten würde können. Sie hatte sich nicht mehr getraut, zur B.S.A.A. zu gehen und auf Weskers Frage hin, ob sie wieder zusammen mit ihm trainierte, war sie zu einer klaren Antwort gelangt. Sie hielt es für besser, sich nicht mehr mit ihm zu treffen, auch wenn er ihr fehlte und sie ihn aufrichtig vermisste. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich insgeheim wünschte, die Nacht mit ihm wiederholen zu können, was den Berg an Schuldgefühlen nur noch weiter anwachsen ließ. Ihr Bruder und Jill hatten schon ein paar Mal versucht, sie anzurufen, aber sie hatte nie abgehoben. Sie hatte ein paar Mal geweint und fürchtete, dass es ihr psychisch wieder schlechter gehen könnte. Sie schickte Chris eine SMS und bat ihn, ihr etwas Zeit für sich zu geben, was sie jedoch nicht erwartet hatte, war, dass Chris kurz darauf bei ihr zu Hause auftauchen würde.

„Hey, Claire, darf ich reinkommen?", fragte er. Er war wohl direkt von der Arbeit gekommen, denn er trug seine übliche B.S.A.A.-Uniform.

„Chris, was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht", erklärte Chris. „Du gehst nicht ran und ich wollte mal nach dir sehen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich am Telefon so sauer war. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien, ich war einfach nur wütend, weil Wesker sich der Anordnung der B.S.A.A. widersetzt hat."

Sie ließ ihn in ihre Wohnung.

„Willst du was trinken?", fragte Claire der Höflichkeit halber.

„Claire, ich will mich nicht lange aufhalten und ich will es kurz machen", sagte Chris ernst. „Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen dir und Wesker passiert ist, ich weiß nur, dass ihr seit Wochen nicht miteinander redet. Wesker geht es nicht gut. Er hat einen ziemlich starken Rückfall erlitten."

Das ließ Claire aufhorchen. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Es geht ihm fast so schlecht wie am Anfang", sagte Chris.

Die Nachricht traf Claire. „Und was willst du von mir?"

„Was auch immer du gemacht hast, du hattest die letzten Wochen den besten Draht zu ihm. Mir gefällt das nicht, aber … Versuch du bitte mal dein Glück. Rede mit ihm. Wir wollen ihn in unseren Fall einbinden, aber in seinem momentanen Zustand geht das nicht. Das ist wirklich wichtig, Claire. Bitte."

Claire war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Wesker wiedersehen zu müssen. Und sie hatte Angst, dass Chris Verdacht schöpfen könnte. Das letzte, was sie wollte, war, dass er erfuhr, was zwischen ihr und Wesker geschehen war. Sie fürchtete, dass ihre Beziehung dadurch irreparabel geschädigt werden könnte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es ertragen konnte, ihren Bruder zu verlieren.

„Claire?"

Es bewegte sie zu hören, dass es Wesker wieder deutlich schlechter ging. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen gesehen, dass er gute Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Sie hatte ihn sogar zum Lachen gebracht. Er hatte sich ihr gegenüber geöffnet und es war ihm so viel besser gegangen. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr so sehen wie ganz zu Anfang und die Vorstellung, er könnte wieder regungslos in der Ecke seines Zimmer sitzen, tat ihr weh.

Schließlich schob sie ihre Bedenken beiseite und willigte ein. „OK. Ich rede mit ihm."

Sie nahm ihre Jacke und folgte Chris zum Auto.

* * *

Als sie Weskers Zimmer erreichte, traf sie auf Dr. Svensson, die gerade bei Wesker gewesen war.

„Wie geht es ihm? Kann ich mit ihm reden?", fragte Claire unsicher.

„Tut mir leid, erst morgen wieder. Ich habe Mr. Wesker gerade ein Schlafmittel gegeben", erklärte Dr. Svensson.

„Oh, Chris hat mich gebeten, mit ihm zu reden", sagte Claire.

„Das tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht. Mr. Wesker hat vergangene Nacht nicht geschlafen, deshalb wollte ich …"

„Schon gut." Claire überlegte kurz. „Dr. Svensson? Darf ich kurz mal mit Ihnen reden?"

„Natürlich, Ms. Redfield. Gehen wir in das leere Büro." Dr. Svensson deutete auf eine offene Tür, hinter der ein verlassenes Büro lag.

Claire stellte sicher, dass die Tür fest verschlossen war, dann setzen sie und Dr. Svensson sich. „Was haben Sie auf dem Herzen, Ms. Redfield?"

Claire konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. „Ich … habe vor ein paar Wochen angefangen, mit Albert Wesker abends zu trainieren."

„Das hat er mir erzählt."

„Das Training hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht", sagte Claire. „Ich weiß auch nicht, aber …. irgendwie … im Laufe der Zeit … Ich habe mich so wohl bei ihm gefühlt. Ich glaube, ich habe Gefühle für ihn entwickelt."

Dr. Svensson nickte.

„An einem Abend konnte ich nicht mehr anders. Ich habe ihn geküsst", sagte Claire.

„Wie hat Mr. Wesker darauf reagiert?", wollte Dr. Svensson.

„Im ersten Moment hat er gar nichts gemacht. Dann ist er darauf eingegangen. Wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig Stopp gesagt hätte, dann …" Claire musste einmal durchatmen. „Dann wäre im Trainingsraum mehr zwischen uns passiert."

„Ist denn mehr zwischen Ihnen passiert?", fragte Dr. Svensson.

Claire nickte. „Nach diesem Vorfall habe ich mich so geschämt, dass ich ihm drei Wochen aus dem Weg gegangen bin. Dann stand er auf einmal vor meiner Wohnungstür und ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Ich habe mit ihm geschlafen."

„Verstehe. Wieso weinen Sie denn? War das keine schöne Erfahrung oder geht es Ihnen nicht gut damit?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich mag ihn wirklich sehr und die Nacht war wunderbar", sagte Claire und schniefte. Sie zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Jacke und schnäuzte sich. „Aber er ist Wesker. Er hat diese schrecklichen Dinge getan und ist eigentlich unser Feind. Er und mein Bruder sind verfeindet. Wir alle haben gehofft, dass er tot ist. Ich habe Schuldgefühle. Ich will Chris nicht verletzen. Seit Tagen vergrabe ich mich aus Scham in meiner Wohnung. Ich habe mich noch nie so sehr geschämt wie jetzt."

„Wann haben Sie diese Nacht miteinander verbracht?"

„Vergangenen Samstag", sagte Claire. „Also vor ungefähr einer Woche. Chris hat gesagt, Wesker geht es nicht gut. Dafür bin ich doch verantwortlich, oder? Chris war vorhin bei mir. Er will, dass ich mit Wesker rede."

„Mr. Wesker geht es nicht gut, das ist richtig", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Ich habe der B.S.A.A. bereits nahegelegt, einer Verlegung in eine Einrichtung zuzustimmen."

„Er soll in eine Klinik?" Erinnerungen an ihre eigenen Klinikaufenthalte kehrten zurück.

„Ja, das wäre am besten. Ich kann die Verantwortung nicht weiter tragen", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Die Medikamente schlagen nicht so gut an wie erhofft und ich allein kann mit ein paar abendlichen Sitzungen in der Woche nicht die Betreuung leisten, die er braucht."

Claire wollte nicht, dass Wesker weggebracht wurde. Sie wollte, dass er hier bei ihr blieb. „Ich möchte gern zu ihm", sagte Claire. „Ich rede mit ihm."

„Versuchen Sie Ihr Glück, Ms. Redfield, aber lassen Sie ihn schlafen. Warten Sie bitte bis morgen."

Sie tat es nicht gern, aber Claire setzte sich über Dr. Svensson Anordnung, bis zum nächsten Morgen zu warten, hinweg. Nachdem die Therapeutin gegangen war, kehrte Claire zu Weskers Zimmer zurück. Sie klopfte vorsichtig und wartete. Als er nach fünf Minuten immer noch nicht reagiert hatte, überlegte Claire schon, ob sie nicht wieder gehen sollte. Was erwartete sie? Was sollte sie tun? Wie sollte sie sich Wesker gegenüber verhalten? Das letzte Mal, als sie sich gesehen hatten, war es ihm gut gegangen. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen, ihre Leidenschaft füreinander geteilt. Claire hatte Angst davor, ihn jetzt zu sehen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie es ertragen könnte, ihn nicht als den starken Mann zu sehen, der er war, sondern gebrochen von der Krankheit.

Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und klopfte erneut. „Wesker? Ich bin's." Sie öffnete die Tür so leise es ging und trat ein.

Das Zimmer lag fast vollständig im Dunkeln. Nur eine kleine Nachttischlampe brannte. Claire fiel auf, dass sie Weskers Zimmer noch nie betreten hatte. Wenn sie sich nach ihrem Training verabschiedet hatten, war Claire immer vom Fitnessstudio aus direkt nach Hause gegangen, aber sie hatte Wesker nie zu seiner provisorischen Unterkunft begleitet. Er verdiente eine bessere Bleibe, fand Claire, nachdem sie sich umgesehen hatte.

Wesker lag auf der Seite, als Claire langsam den Raum betrat. Er schlief nicht, doch er wirkte sehr erschöpft von den Medikamenten, die Dr. Svensson ihm gegeben hatte. Mit Mühe stützte er sich auf einen Ellbogen.

„Claire? Was machst du hier?" Seine Stimme war schwach.

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht", sagte Claire leise.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. Wesker hatte sich ein zweites Bett als Ablage für seine wenigen Habseligkeiten herangezogen. Claire nahm eines der Bücher, die darauf lagen. Es war „Der Process" von Franz Kafka. Alex hatte ihren Bruder anscheinend mit Lesestoff versorgt, doch soweit Claire sehen konnte, hatte er noch kein Buch angerührt. Sie legte es zurück.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass es dir schlecht geht. Ich wollte nicht …", sagte Claire. „Das alles hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Es tut mir leid."

„Aber es ist passiert, Claire", sagte Wesker. „Wir können es nicht ändern. Ich dachte, du bereust es nicht?"

„Das tue ich auch nicht. Ich fürchte nur, mein Leben ist gerade ein bisschen chaotisch. Du hast mein Leben ganz schön durcheinandergewürfelt. Darf ich bei dir bleiben?", raunte Claire, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinabliefen. Ihre Hand suchte die seine.

„Ja, darfst du", sagte er und nickte.

Claire legte sich neben ihn und schmiegte sich an ihn. So nah waren sie sich seit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht nicht gekommen. Claire merkte, sehr sie sich nach seiner Nähe gesehnt hatte und wie gut es ihr tat, wieder bei ihm an seiner Seite zu sein. Als Wesker seinen Arm um sie legte und sich ihre Finger ineinander verflochten, wusste sie, dass sie nie wieder von ihm getrennt sein wollte. Claire schloss die Augen mit der Gewissheit, dass sie dort war, wo sie sein wollte. Am nächsten Tag ging es Wesker endlich besser und er konnte sich Chris und dem Team anschließen.

* * *

Sie waren alle versammelt, als Wesker den Konferenzraum der B.S.A.A. betrat: Claire und Alex, Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Sherry, Leon Kennedy, Helena Harper, Ada Wong und Clive O'Brian.

„Wesker. Du bist hier", sagte Chris.

Wesker sah in den Gesichtern fast aller, die versammelt waren, dass er nicht willkommen war, doch man musste seine Anwesenheit zwangsläufig widerwillig in Kauf nehmen, weil man ihn bei der Lösung des aktuellen Falls brauchen würde.

Claire warf Wesker schüchterne Blicke zu. Auch wenn niemand ihr kleines Geheimnis kannte, war es ihr vor den anderen trotzdem unangenehm, mit Wesker in einem Raum zu sein. Es war wohl kein Zufall, dass sie nicht neben ihrem Bruder stand, sondern am anderen Ende des Raumes. Sherrys Miene hellte sich auf, als sie Wesker erblickte, und sie umarmte ihn. Ihr Bauch hatte sich die letzten Wochen deutlich gerundet und sie war jetzt sichtbar schwanger. Alex schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. Sie freut sich ihn zu sehen und doch konnte sie nicht verbergen, dass sie ihm übelnahm, dass er sie von sich gestoßen hatte.

In der nächsten halben Stunde brachten Chris und die anderen Wesker auf den neuesten Stand über Raphael Simmons und den Fall. Sie zeigten Wesker, was sie auf dem Tablet gefunden hatten.

„Raphael und sein Forscherteam haben Uroborus von dir getrennt."

„Die Maschine, von der ich dich im Labor getrennt habe", sagte Sherry, „hat die letzten Reste von Uroborus aus deinem Körper herausgefiltert."

Wesker nickte. „Er hat zur Trennung ein Gift und ein Virostatikum verwendet, die ich selbst entwickelt hatte."

„Da ist auch beschrieben, wie sie dich zurückgeholt haben", sagte Chris.

Das konnte Wesker lesen. Uroborus und der Prototyp-Virus hatten ihm wohl das Leben gerettet. Als Simmons und seine Leute ihn aus der Lava gezogen hatten, war sein Körper fast vollständig verbrannt gewesen. Wesker wurde schlecht, als er die Bilder auf dem Tablet sah. Er selbst war im Vulkan gestorben, doch in seinen verkohlten Überresten waren noch ein paar Zellen aktiv gewesen. Uroborus und sein Virus waren schwach gewesen, aber hatten angefangen zu arbeiten. Nach 8 Jahren war sein Körper vollständig wiederhergestellt worden. Je näher er seiner Auferstehung gekommen war und je länger er sein Serum nicht bekommen hatte, desto schneller hatte sein Immunsystem den Prototyp-Virus bekämpft und schließlich ganz abgebaut, sodass er seine übermenschlichen Kräfte verloren hatte. Nur Uroborus hatte sich an ihn als Wirt geklammert. Es hatte weitere sechs Jahre und zahlreiche Testreihen gedauert, bis man in der Lage gewesen war, Uroborus von ihm abzuspalten. Während der 14 Jahre, die er in Gefangenschaft der Familie verbracht hatte, war er an unterschiedlichen Orten gewesen. Die letzten Jahre in Slowenien, aber davor auch einmal in China und den USA. Am „Projekt Wesker", wie es in den Aufzeichnungen hieß, hatte maßgeblich ein Mann namens Stanislav Wassiljewitsch gearbeitet.

„Hunnigan hat für uns in Erfahrung gebracht, wer dieser Stanislav Wassiljewitsch ist", erklärte Chris. „Er ist gebürtiger Russe, genauso wie Amandas Mutter Svetlana. Er ist in der medizinischen Forschung tätig. Er hat mit Simmons und den Piersons bei der Entwicklung der Medikamente für die Kinder zusammengearbeitet. Später muss er in Raphaels Dienst getreten sein und ihm beim R-Virus geholfen haben. Offenbar verdankst du ihm, dass du wieder lebst."

„Offenbar", sagte Wesker. „Es war aber die Mühe nicht wert, denn den Prototyp-Virus haben sie nicht bekommen. Weder für ein Heilmittel noch für den R-Virus. Konntet ihr Raphael inzwischen ausfindig machen?"

„Fehlanzeige", sagte Leon. „Er hat das Haus und das Labor in Slowenien aufgegeben und ist untergetaucht. Alle Behörden sind informiert. Wir warten nur auf einen Telefonanruf, dass er irgendwo gesichtet wurde."

„Er hat seinen Virus noch nicht eingesetzt?"

„Nein", sagte Chris. „Und ich für meinen Teil bin nicht scharf darauf, den R-Virus in Aktion zu sehen."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", meinte Wesker. „Wenn sein Virus fertiggestellt ist, worauf wartet er dann noch?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich jedenfalls", sagte Chris, „möchte ihn gern erwischen, bevor er seine Kreation irgendwo loslässt."

Wesker legte das Tablet auf den Tisch. „Jetzt, da es mir besser geht, werde ich an dem Fall mitarbeiten."

Chris und Leon tauschten einen Blick miteinander, dann sahen sie zum Leiter der B.S.A.A., Clive O'Brian. „Diesbezüglich ist noch keine Entscheidung getroffen worden."

„Chris, Wesker könnte euch doch helfen", meinte Claire vorsichtig. „Alex Wesker ist doch auch dabei. Wesker kennt Uroborus am besten und er hat auch mit anderen Viren gearbeitet, die Raphael für seinen R-Virus verwendet hat. Sein Wissen könnte euch doch von Nutzen sein."

„Da muss ich Ms. Redfield Recht geben", sagte Wesker.

„Wir werden sehen", meinte Chris. „Wir werden darüber nachdenken."

* * *

Das erste Mal seit knapp einer Woche war Wesker wieder im Trainingsraum. Selbst auf die Gefahr hin, Chris, Jill oder jemand anderem von der B.S.A.A. zu begegnen, ging er bereits am frühen Abend in den dritten Stock. Bevor er Kampftechniken trainierte, stieg er heute zum Aufwärmen 20 Minuten auf eines der Laufbänder. Während er lief, erstellte er im Geiste eine Liste der Dinge, die er demnächst in Angriff nehmen wollte. Er musste sich endlich mit seinen Finanzen auseinandersetzen. Die Unterlagen, die Alex ihm gegeben hatte, lagen immer noch unberührt in seinem Zimmer. Er brauchte ein Handy und einen Computer, mit denen er arbeiten konnte. Und er musste sich der Tatsache stellen, dass er 14 Jahre verpasst hatte. Er musste damit anfangen, sich bei allen Entwicklungen auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Damit war er die nächsten Tage und Wochen erst einmal ausgelastet.

Dann musste er sich wieder um Sherry kümmern. Er hatte sie in den letzten Tage vernachlässigt. Wie es mit ihm und Claire weitergehen sollte, das war ihm allerdings noch nicht klar. Wesker entdeckte eine völlig neue Seite an sich: Eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagte ihm, dass er Claire etwas schuldig war. Sie hatte ihm geholfen, sie hatte ihn aus der Dunkelheit befreit, die sein Leben in Besitz genommen hatte. Wenn sie zusammen waren, ging es ihm besser, das konnte er nicht ignorieren. Dass er sich so schnell von seinem Rückfall erholt hatte, hatte er ihr zu verdanken. Er konnte ihr nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Und wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, dann wollte er es auch nicht. Er wollte sie bei sich haben.

Er trainierte heute härter und länger als je zuvor in den letzten Wochen und trieb seinen Körper bis ans Limit. Um zehn Uhr abends waren seine Reserven völlig erschöpft und seine Muskeln versagten ihren Dienst. Schweratmend sank er in der Mitte des Trainingsraums auf den Boden und konnte nicht mehr weitermachen. Er brauchte fast zehn Minuten, bis er wieder aufstehen und Wasser trinken konnte.

Als er sich mit seiner Wasserflasche auf dem Rand des Boxrings niederließ, bekam er unerwarteten Besuch.

„Chris.

„Wesker."

„Was führt dich so spät hierher?", fragte Wesker.

„Ich hätte gedacht, ich finde meine Schwester vielleicht hier", sagte Chris. „Aber wie ich sehe, ist sie heute nicht hier. Ihr habt schon lange nicht mehr zusammen trainiert."

„Ja. Hat sich wohl nicht ergeben."

„Wie geht's dir jetzt?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Es scheint … besser zu sein", sagte Wesker langsam.

„Was immer Claire gemacht hat, sie verdient zumindest ein Dankeschön dafür", mahnte Chris. „Ich habe mit O'Brian und Ingrid Hunnigan gesprochen. Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein, Wesker. Ganz am Anfang, als wir erfahren haben, dass du wieder lebst, stand im Raum, dich an die Regierung auszuliefern, damit dir der Prozess gemacht wird."

Daran hatte Wesker nicht gedacht, aber Chris hatte natürlich Recht. In den Augen der B.S.A.A. und der Regierung hatte er Verbrechen begangen, für die er wegen seines Todes nicht bezahlt hatte. Da er wieder am Leben war, stand eine Bestrafung noch aus.

„Wir haben das erst mal auf Eis gelegt", erklärte Chris. „Einmal wegen deiner schlechten gesundheitlichen Verfassung und andererseits weil wir uns von dir Hinweise in diesem neuen Fall erhofft hatten."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht weiterhelfen konnte", sagte Wesker. Es musste das erste mal gewesen sein, dass er sich Chris gegenüber entschuldigt hatte.

„Auch wenn du uns nicht das geliefert hast, was wir gebraucht hätten, hast du uns doch weitergeholfen", meinte Chris. „Das Tablet hielt doch ein paar nützliche Informationen bereit. Wir versuchen jetzt, diesen Wassiljewitsch ausfindig zu machen. Außerdem hast du Sherry sicher zurückgebracht. Wir sind alle froh, dass ihr nichts passiert ist. Ich denke, Jake wäre dir auch dankbar."

Bei Erwähnung seines Sohnes schnaubte Wesker und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr werdet euch kennenlernen. Ich glaube, ich kann den Jungen ganz gut einschätzen. Jake wird zurückkommen. Und auch wenn ich nicht gerade begeistert davon bin, dass du zurück bist, denke ich schon, dass ihr euch zusammenraufen werdet."

Wesker wusste nicht, ob er sich darauf freuen sollte.

„Werde ich vor Gericht gestellt? Werdet ihr mich an die Regierung ausliefern?", fragte er Chris offen heraus.

„Nein, das werden wir nicht", antwortete Chris. „Wir werden uns erst um Raphael kümmern. Und wir wollen, dass du mit uns zusammenarbeitet. Wenn du das möchtest."

„Das möchte ich", sagte Wesker. „Das bringt mich zu einem Thema, über das ich mit dir sprechen wollte. Es geht um Amanda."

„Alex hat schon angedeutet, dass du bei Amanda Zweifel hast. Alles, was sie uns erzählt hat, ist wahr. Sie hat uns ziemlich gut weitergeholfen. Ich war noch mal bei ihr im Hotel und habe mit ihr gesprochen. Sie ist absolut glaubwürdig und ich denke nicht, dass sie böse Absichten hat. Sonst würde sie der B.S.A.A. nicht alle diese nützlichen Informationen geben."

„Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass sie uns die Wahrheit erzählt hat", sagte Wesker. „Alles, was sie uns erzählt hat, waren Allgemeinplätze, Chris. All das hätten wir früher oder später selbst herausfinden können. Ada Wong hat uns ja schon eine Menge Informationen geliefert. Ich habe eher Bedenken wegen der Dinge, die sie uns _nicht_ erzählt hat."

„Was meinst du?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Es ist irgendwie merkwürdig, dass sie mich nicht gekannt hat, obwohl ich 14 Jahre lang in Gefangenschaft der Familie war", sagte Wesker. „Sie wollten meinen Virus für die Medikamentenforschung benutzen. Sie muss gewusst haben, dass ich da war. Die Familie und Simmons haben Prototypen von B.O.W.s gezüchtet und Amanda ist offenbar der Meinung , dass die gute Haustiere abgeben. Wo sind die? Müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass Raphael sie als Waffe einsetzt? Wie kann es sein, dass sie von Ada Wong, Carla Radames und Raphaels Plänen nichts gewusst hat? Und warum taucht sie ausgerechnet wie aus dem Nichts auf, nachdem Sherry, die man entführt hat, und ich, der schon länger dort gefangen war, aus dem Labor geflohen sind? Amanda und Raphael haben sich doch bereits vor zwei Jahren getrennt, weil er einen Weg eingeschlagen hat, den Amanda nicht mitgehen wollte. Warum kommt sie erst jetzt zur B.S.A.A., nachdem der Virus längst entwickelt ist und einsatzbereit ist? Für mich, Chris, gibt es da einige ungeklärte Fragen. Wenn du mich fragst, sollten wir uns weniger auf Raphael als vielmehr auf Amanda konzentrieren."

Chris seufzte. „Das ist angesichts der Beweislage ein gewagter Vorstoß. Amanda scheint mir nur ein junge Frau zu sein, die ein schweres Schicksal zu tragen hat. Alles deutet daraufhin, dass Raphael einen gefährlichen Virus irgendwo auf der Welt loslassen wird. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass er es wahrscheinlich in den USA versuchen wird."

„Und mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass mit Amanda etwas nicht stimmt. Sie macht uns etwas vor."

„OK", sagte Chris. „Ich nehme das zur Kenntnis und werde das mit den anderen besprechen. Eine letzte Frage. Wo warst du letzten Samstag und wie bist du aus dem Gebäude gekommen?"

„Ich vermute, so wie alle anderen auch reinkommen: durch die Tür", sagte Wesker. „Ich war draußen und … Claire hat mich begleitet."

„Du kamst erst im Morgengrauen zurück", warf Chris ein. „Wo warst du in der Nacht?"

Wesker wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er konnte Chris schlecht die Wahrheit erzählen. „Ich bin durch die Stadt gegangen. Ich habe ein wenig Abwechslung zum drögen Alltag gesucht."

Chris nickte. „Ich muss dir ja wohl kaum erklären, dass du dir keinen zweiten Fehltritt erlauben solltest. Noch so eine Nummer und wir werden dich der Regierung überstellen. Du solltest die Chance, die du bekommen hast, sinnvoll nutzen."

Wesker nickte.

„Ich will dich morgen um 10 Uhr bei unserer Besprechung sehen", sagte Chris, bevor er ging.

* * *

Als Wesker zurück in sein Zimmer kam, wartete überraschend Claire auf ihn. Sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fiel sie ihn um den Hals und küsste ihn. Sie zog ihn aus und drängte ihn in die Dusche. Sie hatten beide ihren Weg gewählt. Ein Zurück gab es an diesem Punkt nicht mehr. Sie brauchten sich gegenseitig und wollten nicht mehr ohne einander sein.


	14. Kapitel 14: Der russische Forscher

Das heiße Wasser prasselte auf sie nieder, während sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten. Wesker drückte Claire gegen die geflieste Wand. Sie keuchte auf, als er in sie eindrang, und krallte sich mit ihren Fingernägeln in seinen Rücken. Er hieß den Schmerz willkommen. Sie wollten sich beide so schnell wie möglich die Befriedigung verschaffen, nach der sie gierten. Nachdem er in Trostlosigkeit und Dunkelheit versunken war, flößten ihm die Spielchen, die sie miteinander spielten, endlich wieder Leben ein. Die Berührungen, die Küsse, die Schmerzen, wenn sie ihre Finger in seinen Rücken schlug, die Erleichterung, die er sich in ihr verschaffte, ließen ihn fühlen, füllten die Leere und die Sinnlosigkeit in ihm, die seine Niederlage in ihm hinterlassen hatten.

Claire glaubte nicht, dass sie jemals so große Leidenschaft für einen Mann empfunden hatte. Wesker brachte Dinge in ihr hervor, derer sie sich bislang nicht bewusst gewesen war. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie so fordernd und so dominant sein konnte. Und dass sie derart die Kontrolle verlieren und sich einer Person so hingeben konnte. Bei ihren bisherigen Partnern hatte sie sich nie getraut, ihrem Verlangen so Ausdruck zu verleihen wie gegenüber Wesker. Als er sie mit dem Rücken gegen die kalten Fliesen drückte, das heiße Wasser über ihre nackten Körper lief und er sie mit jedem weiteren Stoß näher zu ihrem Höhepunkt brachte, vergaß sie die Sorgen, die sie in ihrem richtigen Leben plagten. Wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war, dann schien sie in eine Welt abzutauchen, in der es nur die beiden und ihre Leidenschaft gab. Sie liebte es, ihm beim Orgasmus in die Augen zu sehen und Schwäche bei dem Mann zu sehen, der sonst kalt wie Eis und hart wie Stein war. Es gefiel ihr, diese Macht über ihn zu haben. Sie durfte in sein Inneres sehen, sie durfte ihn schwach sehen. Sie durfte ihn so sehen, wie ihn keiner der anderen sehen durfte.

Nach der Dusche setzten sie ihr Liebesspiel im Bett fort. Ihre Affäre, ihre gemeinsame Zeit war ihre eigene kleine Welt, in die sich die beiden flüchteten und in der sie den Rest der Welt vergessen konnten.

* * *

Als Claire am nächsten Morgen in Weskers Bett aufwachte, war Wesker schon nebenan im Bad. Sie hörte Wasser laufen. Verschlafen schleppte sie sich zu ihm. Sie war noch völlig erschöpft von der letzte Nacht und hatte zudem ziemlich großen Hunger. Sie konnte dringend ein ordentliches Frühstück vertragen.

Wesker stand am Waschbecken vor dem Spiegel und wollte sich rasieren. Claire legte von hinten ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper.

„Guten Morgen", raunte sie heiser, mit dem Kopf an sein Schulterblatt gelegt.

„Guten Morgen, Claire", sagte Wesker.

„Rasiere dich bitte nicht", sagte Claire. „Du gefällst mir mit ein bisschen Bart. Das steht dir sehr gut." Genauer gesagt, liebte sie es, ihr Gesicht an seinen rauen Wangen zu reiben.

Wesker, der gerade den Rasierer an seiner Wange angesetzt hatte, seufzte, dann kam er ihrer Bitte nach und wusch den Rasierschaum wieder von seinem Gesicht.

„Danke." Claire hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Frühstücken wir etwas zusammen? Mir hängt der Magen bis zu den Knien."

„Claire, das ist keine gute Idee", meinte Wesker. „Es ist schon halb zehn. Das ganze Gebäude ist voller Leute. Wenn dich jemand sieht …"

Claire überlegte kurz. „Ich sage einfach, dass ich wissen wollte, ob wir heute Abend trainieren. Mit dir zu reden, ist ja nicht verboten."

Wesker zog sich frische Kleidung über. Claire wollte gerade ihre Kleidung von gestern vom Boden auflesen, als ein Klopfen an der Tür beide zusammenschrecken ließ.

„Albert? Bist du wach? Geht's dir gut?", fragte die Stimme von Natalia. „Ich habe hier die Sachen, um die du mich gebeten hast."

Wesker deutete Claire mit einer Handbewegung, schnell ihre Kleidung zusammenzusuchen und nach nebenan zu verschwinden, wo Alex sie nicht sehen konnte, dann schritt er zur Tür.

„Guten Morgen, bist du schon wach, ja?", fragte Alex und grinste. Sie hatte eine Tasche bei sich.

„Alex, ich wusste nicht, dass du kommst. Tut mir leid, ich bin heute etwas später aufgestanden", sagte Wesker. Er stellte sich so hin, dass er die gesamte Breite der Tür einnahm und Alex den Raum nicht betreten konnte.

„Macht nichts. Ich wollte dir nur kurz die Sachen bringen, die du wolltest. Das Laptop und das Handy."

„Ach so, ja. Jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein."

Alex zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Albert, alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst so nervös. Und wieso darf ich nicht rein?"

„Ich wollte mich erst fertigmachen", sagte Wesker, doch in diesem Moment ertönte von nebenan ein Scheppern.

„Ist jemand bei dir?", fragte Alex und drängte sich an ihrem Bruder vorbei.

„Alex!"

„Au weia", waren die einzigen Worte, die Claire einfallen wollten, als sie einer entsetzten Alex Wesker gegenüberstand.

Wesker war selten eine Situation in seinem Leben so unangenehm, um nicht zu sagen peinlich gewesen wie diese hier. Claire war nur halb angezogen und hielt noch ihren Pullover in der Hand. Ihre Haare waren von letzter Nacht noch durcheinander. Und sie roch nach Weskers Duschgel. Nur ein Idiot hätte nicht erkannt, was Sache war.

„Albert, was ist hier los?", fragte Alex. Obwohl sie mit der Stimme einer anderen sprach, klang sie diesmal haargenau wie seine Schwester. „Das ist nicht das, was ich denke, oder?"

Wesker wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er stand da und wollte kein Wort herausbringen. Claire stand nur betreten da und sah beschämt auf den Boden.

„Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein", meinte Alex Wesker. „Du und Claire Redfield? Ich fasse es nicht." Sie legte ihre mitgebrachte Tasche auf einem der Betten ab, machte kehrt und schritt eilig zur Tür.

„Alex, das darf niemand wissen!"

„Ja, ja, schon gut, Albert", meinte Alex nur, bevor sie verschwand und die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

„Tut mir so leid", sagte Claire mit schuldbewusster Miene. „Ich hab mich angezogen und dann bin ich vor lauter Hektik gegen die Ablage gestoßen und deine Sachen sind runtergefallen."

„Wunderbar, Claire", murrte Wesker genervt, ging an ihr vorbei und begann, die heruntergefallenen Gegenstände wieder aufzuheben. Er musste sich mit irgendetwas beschäftigen, damit er Claire nicht ansehen musste. Claire schlüpfte derweil in ihren Pullover.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt. Alex weiß von uns."

„Sie wird uns nicht verraten", sagte Wesker wie mechanisch.

„Bist du sicher?"

Sicher war sich Wesker bei gar nichts mehr, was seine Schwester anbelangte. „Ja. Sie wird keinen Wirbel erzeugen wollen."

„Wir sollten mit ihr reden", meinte Claire.

„Mit wir meinst du natürlich mich, oder?", schlussfolgerte Wesker.

Claire warf entnervt die Arme in die Luft. „Was ist denn jetzt mit dir los?", fragte sie und aus ihrer Stimme war Unverständnis herauszuhören. „Es tut mir leid! Ich habe das ja nicht absichtlich gemacht!"

Wesker ergriff eine Flasche Duschgel und stellte sie auf, doch er verharrte am Boden. Er konnte nicht aufstehen und die Falsche zurück auf die Ablage stellen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so schwach, als würde ihn ein schweres Gewicht nach unten drücken. Er spürte Claires Blicke in seinem Rücken, doch er wollte sich nicht umdrehen und ihr in die Auge sehen.

„Wesker?"

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir uns eine Weile nicht sehen, Claire", sagte Wesker.

„Was soll das heißen?!" Sie war aufgebracht und verletzt.

„Wir sollten erst mal Abstand zueinander wahren, bis sich die Wogen geglättet haben. Alex weiß schon von uns und ich will nicht, dass noch mehr Leute von uns erfahren. Es ist zu auffällig, wenn wir immer so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Deshalb werden wir uns eine Weile nicht sehen."

Er konnte Claires Reaktion nicht sehen. Er hörte nur, wie sie sich umdrehte, ihre restlichen Sachen zusammensuchte und das Zimmer verließ.

* * *

Chris hatte sich Jill anvertraut und mit ihr Weskers Bedenken besprochen.

„Ich glaube, er sieht Gespenster, Jill", meinte Chris. „Amanda hat uns sehr geholfen. Wesker kann sie nicht leiden, deshalb redet er sie schlecht."

„Hm", Jill sah nachdenklich drein, „Alles, was sie uns erzählt hat, ist wahr. Und dank ihrer Hinweise sind wir in unserem Fall ein gutes Stück weitergekommen."

„Höre ich da ein kleines Aber, Jill?"

„Ja, denn zumindest in einem Punkt hat Wesker nicht ganz Unrecht, Chris", warf Jill ein. „Amanda hat sich nach eigener Aussage vor zwei Jahren von Raphael getrennt. Sie hat sich wegen seiner Pläne von ihm getrennt. Das heißt, sie weiß seit über zwei Jahren, was er vorhat. Warum kommt sie erst jetzt zur B.S.A.A.? Das hätten wir sie fragen müssen."

Chris sagte nichts. Es behagte ihm so gar nicht, dass Jill und Wesker einer Meinung waren.

„Wir sollten das mal im Hinterkopf behalten", meinte Jill.

„Amanda ist mittlerweile abgereist. Glaubst du, sie hat uns bei irgendwas angelogen?", fragte Chris seiner Partnerin.

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte Jill. „Ich dachte eigentlich schon, dass sie uns die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Es gibt nur eine kleine Sache, die ich komisch fand: dass sie Wesker nicht gekannt haben will. Aber … ich kann ja auch nicht in ihren Kopf reinsehen. Ich frage mich, was sie davon hätte, uns zu helfen und gleichzeitig anzulügen. Das passt nicht."

„Du meinst aber, wir sollten die Sache im Auge behalten?"

„Ja. Wesker hat sicher nicht umsonst Bedenken. Eines kann man nämlich nicht über ihn sagen, Chris."

„Was?"

„Dass seine Intuition nicht gut ist."

* * *

„Mr. Wesker, es freut mich sehr, dass es Ihnen wieder gutgeht", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Sie haben sich sehr schnell erholt."

Es war ihre erste Sitzung, seit sich Wesker von seinem Rückfall erholt hatte.

„Hat Claire Redfield mit Ihnen gesprochen?"

„Ja, hat sie", sagte Wesker, der gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fiel. Er wollte das aussprechen, was ihm im Kopf vorging, bevor er zu lange darüber nachdenken konnte und den Mut verlor. „Das war aber nicht alles."

„Was noch?"

„Wir haben vor einiger Zeit eine Affäre angefangen", erklärte Wesker. „Wir haben Sex miteinander."

Dr. Svensson notierte sich etwas. „Wie ist das für Sie?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Wesker nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Geht es Ihnen gut damit?"

Und ob es Wesker gut damit ging. Claires Nähe tat ihm unbeschreiblich gut. Er wusste nicht, wie sie es schaffte, aber Claire Redfield bewirkte, dass es ihm tatsächlich besser ging. Sie war wie lebensspendendes Wasser in der Wüste oder wie ein helles Licht in der Dunkelheit. Wenn sie zusammen waren, dann vergaß er seinen Schmerz und seinen Kummer.

Er nickte.

„Aber so richtig glücklich wirken Sie auch nicht. Was ist los?", wollte Dr. Svensson wissen.

Wesker nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und bedeckte sein Gesicht kurz mit den Händen, bevor seine Finger durch seine Haare fuhren. Er atmete tief durch und überlegte, wie er seine Gefühlssituation am besten in Worte fassen sollte.

„Wenn ich mir ihr zusammen bin, dann … habe ich nicht … diese Gedanken. Dann ist die Vergangenheit weit weg", sagte Wesker langsam. „Dann interessiert mich nichts mehr außer ihr. Ich glaube, Claire geht es umgekehrt mit mir genauso."

Dr. Svensson nickte. „Wie ist der Sex mit ihr?"

„Gut. Verdammt gut." Er musste lächeln. Wesker glaubte, noch nie eine solch komische Unterhaltung mit jemandem geführt zu haben. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, so als befürchtete er, seine Worte könnten durch die Tür nach außen dringen und ihn und Claire verraten.

„Wo ist dann Ihr Problem?"

„Es ist Claire Redfield. Sie ist seine Schwester", sagte Wesker. „Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber … die Redfields scheinen mich zu verfolgen. Unsere Leben, unsere Schicksale scheinen auf alle Ewigkeit miteinander verwoben zu sein. Nicht mal mein Tod konnte daran etwas ändern. Erst war es Chris und am Ende hat er gewonnen. Und jetzt ist es Claire. Und sie hat auch gewonnen."

„Das klingt, als wären Sie einem Krieg", bemerkte Dr. Svensson.

„Es kommt mir manchmal so vor. Als wäre mein ganzes Leben ein Kampf, ein nie enden wollender Krieg. Und alle anderen gewinnen ihn, nur ich nicht. Ich verliere nur."

„Was habe ich Ihnen über Kämpfe gesagt, Mr. Wesker?", fragte Dr. Svensson.

„Dass ich sie aufgeben soll", sagte Wesker.

„Ja. Es gab und gibt eine Menge sinnloser Kämpfe in Ihrem Leben, die Sie aufgeben müssen, die Sie loslassen müssen", sagte Dr. Svensson streng.

„Das ist nicht so einfach", sagte Wesker missmutig.

„Es tut Ihnen gut, wenn Sie mit Claire Redfield zusammen sind. Und Sie sind offenbar gern mit ihr zusammen. Vielleicht hat es ja einen Sinn, dass die Redfields so eng mit Ihrem Leben verwoben sind. Wieso können Sie das nicht akzeptieren? Genießen Sie doch einfach, was Sie gefunden haben."

„Wir haben uns vorübergehend getrennt", erklärte er der Therapeutin. „Meine Schwester weiß von uns. Ich hielt es erst mal für besser, wenn wir uns eine Weile nicht sehen."

„Wie hat Ihre Schwester reagiert?"

„Nicht gut."

„Haben Sie Angst, dass sie Sie beide verrät?"

„Ein mulmiges Gefühl habe ich jetzt ehrlich gesagt schon", musste Wesker widerwillig zugeben.

„Was wäre denn, wenn Chris Redfield von der Affäre seiner Schwester mit Ihnen erfahren würde?", fragte Dr. Svensson.

„Er hat es nicht mal gut aufgenommen, dass Claire und ich zusammen trainiert haben", sagte Wesker. „Er hasst mich. Er würde mich umbringen wollen."

Dr. Svensson musterte ihn eine Weile. „Sie haben mir mal gesagt, dass Chris Redfield Ihnen mittlerweile egal ist", sagte sie dann. „Dass Sie ihm gegenüber nichts mehr empfinden."

Wesker nickte.

„Das glaube ich nicht so ganz. Sie verdrängen Ihre Gefühle. Sie haben noch nicht richtig akzeptiert, was passiert ist, nicht wahr? Im Moment sehen Sie sich Dinge tun – Ihre Affäre mit Claire Redfield – die Sie nicht verstehen, weil Sie sich selbst nicht mehr verstehen. Sie verstehen nicht, warum und wie Sie in der jetzigen Situation gelandet sind. Ich glaube, der Grund dafür liegt darin, dass Sie noch nicht richtig im Hier und Jetzt angekommen sind."

„Ich …"

„Akzeptieren Sie was ist, Mr. Wesker. Akzeptieren Sie vor allem Ihre Gefühle. Für Chris, für Claire, für Ihren Sohn. Und für das, was passiert ist."

„Wenn Sie meinen", sagte Wesker, einfach nur, um irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Sie haben mir ganz am Anfang unserer Sitzungen erzählt, dass Sie übermenschliche Kräfte hatten. Die haben Sie jetzt nicht mehr, oder?"

„Nein. Ich habe meine Kräfte … verloren", sagte Wesker.

„Das heißt, Sie sind wieder so menschlich wie jeder andere. Wie ist das für Sie?"

Wie es für Wesker war, seine Kräfte eingebüßt zu haben? Frustrierend. Er fühlte sich schlecht deswegen. Er hatte den Tod selbst hinters Licht geführt, er hatte sich vom Menschen zu einem Gott erhoben, doch nun lag er geschlagen am Boden mit weniger als Nichts.

Seine Kräfte hatten ihn immer mit Stolz erfüllt, auch wenn er sein Serum gebraucht hatte, um sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie hatten ihn von den gewöhnlichen Menschen unterschieden und er war Chris Redfield damit überlegen gewesen. Sie hatten ihn allerdings nicht davor bewahrt, schließlich doch von Chris besiegt zu werden. Er war nicht mehr perfekt, er war nur noch gewöhnlich.

„Ich spüre es bei meinem Training", antwortete Wesker. „Ich bin nicht mehr so stark und so schnell wie früher."

„Wünschen Sie sich Ihre Kräfte zurück?"

„Oh ja, das tue ich." Wesker wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen, seine Kräfte zurückzubekommen.

„Mr. Wesker, kümmern Sie sich um Sherry und helfen Sie der B.S.A.A.", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Versöhnen Sie sich mit Ihrer Schwester."

„Werde mein Bestes tun", meinte Wesker und verbarg dabei die Abneigung gegenüber Dr. Svensson, die ihn plötzlich überfiel. „Und was soll mit mir und Claire werden?"

„Das müssen Sie entscheiden. Das kann ich Ihnen nicht abnehmen."

* * *

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, Wesker vor sich zu sehen. Chris fühlte sich in ihre gemeinsame S.T.A.R.S.-Zeit zurückversetzt, nur dass diesmal die Rollen vertauscht waren. Jetzt war Chris der Captain und Wesker stand unter seinem Befehl.

„Wir können Raphael nicht ausfindig machen", sagte Chris den Anwesenden. Neben Wesker waren Jill, Leon und Ada Wong in seinem Büro. „O'Brian hat es mir gerade gesagt. Die Suche war bislang erfolglos."

„Wo versteckt sich der Kerl?", fragte Jill und schüttelte den Kopf. „Der ist wie ein Geist!"

„Eine Überwachungskamera hat ihn am Flughafen in Bogota aufgenommen", erklärte Chris. „Aber die Behörden konnten ihn nicht festnehmen."

„Hunnigan hat auch nichts für uns?", wollte Leon wissen.

„Deshalb habe ich euch gerufen. Euch alle", sagte Chris und begegnete Weskers Blick. Die Augen seines ehemaligen Captains waren wie immer hinter einer Sonnenbrille verborgen. „Ingrid Hunnigan hat tatsächlich etwas für uns. Sie konnte Stanislav Wassiljewitsch ausfindig machen."

„Den russischen Forscher, der Raphael geholfen hat?!"

„Ganz genau. Er hält sich gegenwärtig ein einer Stadt in New Mexico auf. Ich habe schon mit O'Brian gesprochen. Er will, dass wir hinfliegen und ihn zum Verhör hierher bringen."

„Alles klar. Wann fliegen wir?", fragte Leon.

„In einer Stunde. Wir müssen schnell handeln."

„OK. Wer ist im Team?"

„Nur wir fünf", sagte Chris. „Die B.S.A.A. will, dass die Operation kein großes Aufsehen erregt."

„Ich soll dabei sein?", fragte Wesker.

„Du wolltest bei dem Fall dabei sein, also wirst du auch mitfliegen", sagte Chris, wofür er von Jill und Leon verwunderte Blicke erntete.

„Siehst du dich dazu in der Lage?", fragte Chris.

„Ja."

Chris nickte. „Gut. Wir treffen uns in einer Dreiviertelstunde unten." Jill, Leon und Ada verließen das Büro. Wesker wollte gerade gehen, als Chris ihn zurückhielt.

„Wesker warte, ich wollte noch kurz allein mit dir reden." Chris nahm das Samurai-Schwert, das Wesker aus dem Anwesen der Familie mitgebracht hatte, und legte es auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit über in seinem Büro aufbewahrt, weil er das beeindruckende Schwert nicht in die Asservatenkammer bringen wollte, wo es möglicherweise beschädigt werden könnte.

„Ich habe das Schwert aus dem Haus in Slowenien mitgebracht", sagte Wesker.

„Wieso eigentlich?"

„Es gefiel mir", sagte Wesker. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber mir gefallen schöne Dinge."

Chris grinste. „Wir sind ja selten einer Meinung, aber diesmal schon. Es ist wirklich sehr schön", meinte Chris und betrachtete die bunte, mit Steinen verzierte Schwertscheide. „Ich habe noch nie so ein Schwert aus der Nähe gesehen. Ist das nur Dekoration oder ein echtes Schwert?"

„Finden wir es heraus", meinte Wesker. „Darf ich?" Er deutete auf das Schwert. Chris nickte und gab es ihm. Er merkte sofort, dass Wesker nicht zum ersten Mal ein solches Schwert in Händen hielt.

Wesker zog langsam das Schwert aus der Scheide und besah sich die Klinge. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist keine Dekoration, Chris. Das ist ein echtes Schwert, eine Waffe zum Töten. Gib mir mal ein Blatt Papier."

Chris tat wie geheißen und gab Wesker ein leeres Blatt Papier aus einem karierten Block, der für Notizen auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Wesker nahm es und ließ es langsam mit der Kante auf die Klinge des Schwertes sinken. Das Papier wurde mühelos in zwei Hälften geteilt.

„So etwas wird heute kaum noch angefertigt", sagte Wesker. „Von einem alten Großmeister vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich eine Sonderanfertigung."

„Wozu?", fragte Chris.

„Ich vermute, dass es Raphael oder seinem Vater gehörte. Vielleicht ist es in der Familie Tradition, ein Schwert vom Vater an den Sohn weiterzugeben."

„Weißt du, wie man damit umgeht?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Ja. Mein Meister hat mich auch den Umgang mit dem Katana gelehrt", erklärte Wesker. „Es ist lange her, dass ich so ein Schwert in der Hand hatte. Es könnte im Kampf gegen B.O.W.s vielleicht nützlich sein, allerdings braucht man dann eine andere Schwertscheide." Wesker steckte das Schwert zurück in die Scheide und legte es wieder auf Chris' Schreibtisch. „Die Klinge mag zum Töten geeignet sein, aber die Schwertscheide hat definitiv nur dekorativen Wert. Sie könnte leicht beschädigt werden."

„Mal sehen, was sich da machen lässt", meinte Chris. „Ich …" Chris suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Damals in Afrika habe ich deine Pistole retten können. Die Samurai Edge."

Weskers Gesicht war wie versteinert. „Verstehe."

„Sie war lange in unserem Archiv. Da du jetzt wieder da bist, hätte ich sie dir gerne gegeben."

„Aber?", fragte Wesker.

„Ich habe sie vor sehr vielen Jahren Jake geschenkt. Tut mir leid. Es konnte ja niemand wissen, dass wir doch eines Tages wieder miteinander zu tun haben würden."

„Was hast du Jake über mich erzählt?", fragte Wesker direkt heraus und traf Chris damit völlig unvorbereitet. Vielleicht hätte er Weskers Sohn nicht ins Spiel bringen sollen.

„Ähm … Alles, was zwischen uns passiert ist. Alles, was ich über dich wusste. Was leider nicht sonderlich viel war, wie ich feststellen musste. Der Junge hat dich abgrundtief gehasst. Er hat dir die Schuld am Tod seiner Mutter gegeben. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er dich _nicht_ hassen soll."

„Tatsächlich?"

Chris nickte. „Jake ist ein guter Junge. Er hatte es nur nicht so leicht in seinem Leben. Als wir uns das erste Mal trafen, war er ziemlich verbittert und hatte eine Menge Wut in sich aufgestaut, nicht nur gegen dich. Er hat einen Schuldigen gesucht, weil er mit dem, was er erlebt hat, nicht fertig wurde. Er hat sich aber in den letzten Jahren sehr gut gemacht. Sherry war da bestimmt nicht ganz unschuldig daran."

„Wir sehen uns dann später", sagte Wesker und wandte sich um. Er brach das Gespräch ab. Chris merkte sofort, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

„Er wird zur Vernunft kommen und zurückkommen", sagte Chris. Wesker hielt vor der Tür inne. „Ich bin mir sicher. Oder zumindest hoffe ich das. Um Sherrys Willen und auch um deinetwillen. Wenn er allerdings sehr nach seinem Vater kommt, dann wird er wohl nicht zur Vernunft kommen."

Wesker sah so aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch schließlich ging er wortlos hinaus.

* * *

Warmes, sommerliches Wetter erwartete sie in New Mexico. Wesker hatte eine B.S.A.A.-Uniform bekommen, doch man hatte ihm keine Schusswaffe anvertraut. Er vermutete, dass er sich das Vertrauen eine Waffe tragen zu dürfen, erst verdienen musste. Chris war misstrauisch, was ihm Wesker nicht verübeln konnte. Ihm war klar, dass er unter Beobachtung stand.

Sie verzichteten auf ein B.S.A.A.-Fahrzeug, um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Während sie fuhren, blickte Wesker aus dem Fenster auf die Straße. Die Bewohner der Stadt gingen ihren Besorgungen nach. Er sah viele junge Leute in Cafés sitzen oder Mütter mit ihren Kindern auf Spielplätzen. Alles sah ruhig und friedlich aus, doch Wesker beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Es war zu einfach. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass ihr Einsatz vielleicht nicht so glimpflich verlaufen würde, wie sie geplant hatten, aber er behielt seine Gedanken für sich. Er glaubte nicht, dass Chris oder die anderen ihm zuhören würden. Vielleicht sah er auch nur Gespenster und machte sich unnötig Sorgen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Claire, die sicher nicht freudig auf seine Rückkehr wartete. Er hatte sie verletzt und das tat ihm leid, doch andererseits fragte er sich, was sie eigentlich von ihm wollte und erwartete.

„HQ, wie ist der Stand? Wo hält sich Wassiljewitsch auf?", fragte Chris über Funk.

„Er hält sich im Osten der Stadt auf", meldete ihnen das HQ. „Wir schicken euch die genauen Koordinaten. Unser Informant ist an ihm dran."

„Wir müssen quer durch die ganze Stadt", sagte Jill genervt.

„Haltet euch bedeckt und erregt kein Aufsehen."

„Verstanden, HQ", sagte Chris. „Wir nehmen Wassiljewitsch fest und bringen ihn nach New York."

„HQ, over und out."

„Hoffen wir mal, dass das gutgeht", meinte Chris.

Während sie durch die Stadt fuhren, berichtete Chris ihnen, was sich noch in ihrem Fall ergeben hatte. Wesker war froh über die Ablenkung. Er wollte im Moment nicht weiter an Claire Redfield denken.

„Wir haben Gallaghan Industries und Militech Inc. mal ein bisschen auf den Zahn gefühlt", erklärte er. „Hunnigan hat die Staatsanwaltschaft eingeschaltet, denn Raphael hat ganz offensichtlich interne Verbindungen zu dieser Firma, wenn er eines ihrer Programm benutzt, was noch nicht mal auf dem Markt ist."

„Und? Was das Ganze von Erfolg gekrönt?", wollte Jill wissen.

„Fehlanzeige", sagte Chris. „Sie streiten jede Verbindung ab und behaupten noch, sie wüssten nicht, wie das Programm in Raphaels Besitz kam. Die haben Dreck am Stecken, so viel ist sicher."

„Was ist mit Gallaghan Industries?", fragte Wesker. „Führt Raphaels Großvater die Firma noch?"

„Nein, er hat sich schon vor Jahren aus dem Geschäft zurückgezogen und es seinem Sohn übergeben. Er leitet jetzt die Firma. Offenbar hatte Miranda auch schon in den Jahren vor ihrem Tod keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihrer Familie. Auf die Frage nach Raphael konnte uns niemand irgendwelche Informationen geben. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir an der Stelle weiterkommen. "

„Das glaube ich auch nicht", sagte Wesker nachdenklich. „Raphael operiert schon lange selbstständig. Er braucht seine Familie nicht. Wir haben ihn unterschätzt und nur den kranken, gebrechlichen Jungen gesehen."

Chris nickte. „Ja. Aber nicht den eiskalt berechnenden Bioterroristen."

Sie kamen an eine Kreuzung und hielten an der roten Ampel. Das HQ meldete sich.

„HQ an Einsatzteam. Chris, Jill, es gibt Probleme."

„Was ist los?"

„Wassiljewitsch, wir haben ihn verloren."

„Verdammter Mist!", fluchte Chris. „Wie konnte das passieren? Unser Kontakt ist doch an ihm dran! Ist er noch in der Stadt?"

„Ja. Er kann die Stadt nicht verlassen, aber er ist untergetaucht und wird sich irgendwo verstecken."

„Wunderbar, dann können wir von vorn anfangen", murrte Jill.

Wesker hatte nur mit halben Ohr zugehört. Sein Blick war auf die nahegelegene Fußgängerzone und den Marktplatz gerichtet. Menschen saßen in Cafés und schlenderten mit Einkaufstaschen an den Schaufenstern vorbei. In der Mitte des Marktplatzes befand sich ein großer, runder Brunnen, der offenbar Trinkwasser führte. Kinder spritzten mit Wasser und schöpfen sich mit den Händen Wasser zur Abkühlung in den Mund. Leute füllten sich ihre Trinkflaschen auf und tranken. Plötzlich überkam Wesker ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er eine Bewegung wahr und sah kurz nach oben zu den Dächern der hohen, umliegenden Häuser. Er sah einen Mann mit dunklen Haaren und Sonnenbrille, der etwas in der Hand hielt, doch als er genauer hinsehen wollte, war der Mann bereits verschwunden. Wesker sah zurück zu den Leuten, die um den Brunnen herumstanden und Wasser tranken.

Auf einmal hatte er begriffen. „Raphael …"

„Was hast du gesagt, Wesker?", fragte Jill, doch Wesker antwortete ihr nicht.

Die Ampel schaltete auf grün und Chris fuhr los. Wesker reagierte instinktiv.

„Chris, halt an!" Noch bevor Chris gebremst hatte und rechts an den Straßenrand gefahren war, hatte Wesker schon die Autotür aufgerissen und war aus dem Fahrzeug gesprungen. Er überquerte die Straße und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Leute zum Brunnen.

„Wesker! Bleib hier!"

Die Rufe der anderen verhallten in der Ferne. Als Wesker am Brunnen ankam, sah er sofort, dass sich sein Verdacht bestätigt hatte. Das Wasser war nicht mehr transparent, sondern hatte eine leicht violette Farbe angenommen.

„Nicht trinken!" Er riss einer Frau die Wasserflasche aus der Hand, bevor sie trinken konnte, doch es war bereits zu spät.

Um ihn herum husteten plötzlich die Menschen und krümmten sich vor Schmerzen. Manche brachen zusammen, manche übergaben sich. Chris und die anderen erschienen hinter ihm.

„Wesker, was ist los?!", fragte Jill.

Wesker sah erneut zum Dach des Hauses hinauf, doch Raphael war verschwunden.

„Raphael."

Dann brach Panik aus. Die Menschen, die von dem Wasser getrunken hatten, verwandelten sich. Ihre Haut wurde grau, ihre Augen milchig weiß. Mit schlurfenden Schritten schleppten sie sich vorwärts und fielen über ihre Mitmenschen her. Die Menge stob in Panik auseinander und Leute kreischten, als sich ein Mann auf eine Frau stürzte und sie in den Hals biss.

„Das ist gar nicht gut!", sagte Leon und griff sofort zu seinem Handy.

Chris zog seine Waffe, doch Wesker hielt ihn zurück. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Sie konnten nichts mehr tun. Immer mehr Menschen verwandelten sich und binnen kurzer Zeit war die Straße voller wandelnder Toter.

„Zurück zu den Autos!", wies Chris sie an und sie rannten zurück zu den Fahrzeugen.

Der Straßenverkehr kam zum Erliegen und Autos krachten ineinander, als die Zombis über die Straßen wanderten und sich die Fahrer selbst verwandelten. Die letzten Überlebenden wurden von den Infizierten regelrecht überrannt.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", fluchte Chris lautstark und schlug mit der Faust auf das Armaturenbrett im Auto. „Was ist da gerade passiert?!"

„Raphael, er ist hier. Er hat die Wasserversorgung der Stadt vergiftet", sagte Wesker. „Ich vermute, wir bekommen gerade den Testlauf für seinen neuen R-Virus zu sehen."

„Leute, wir müssen hier weg", sagte Leon über Funk. „Wo sollen wir hin?!"

„Keine Ahnung, wir müssen uns irgendwo verstecken!", meinte Chris und startete den Motor. Die Zombis hatten ihre Fahrzeuge umringt und versuchten, die Scheiben einzudrücken. Chris musste ein paar von ihnen umfahren, um ihnen einen Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen. Die Infizierten standen umgehend wieder auf.

Ingrid Hunnigan meldete sich.

„Mr. Redfield."

„Hunnigan! Die Stadt ist infiziert! Haben Sie irgendeine Idee, was wir tun sollen?!"

„Leon hat mich schon benachrichtigt", erklärte Ingrid Hunnigan. „Ich habe die Situation im Blick. Die Infektion breitet sich rasend schnell aus. Mehr als die halbe Stadt ist schon infiziert. Mehr als 32.000 Opfer."

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", schimpfte Jill. Sie hatte vorsorglich ihre Waffe in die Hand genommen und hielt sie zum Schuss bereit. „Wir müssen den Leuten doch irgendwie helfen!"

„Nein, Jill", sagte Wesker. „Es ist zu spät. Wir können es nicht mehr aufhalten."

„Wissen Sie, wie der Angriff erfolgte?", fragte Hunnigan. Im Hintergrund war leise zu hören, dass sie angeregt auf einer Tastatur tippte.

„Raphael hat das Trinkwasser vergiftet", sagte Wesker sofort.

„Oh nein."

„Hunnigan, können Sie in Erfahrung bringen, woher die Stadt hier ihr Trinkwasser bezieht? Speist die Quelle noch andere Städte?", fragte Wesker.

„Einen Moment. Nein, die Stadt hat ihre eigene Versorgung. Die Brunnen speisen glücklicherweise keine anderen Städte."

„Sehr gut. Die Stadt muss sofort in einem Umkreis von 30 Meilen abgeriegelt werden, damit die Seuche sich nicht weiter ausbreiten kann", sagte Wesker.

„Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten", sagte Hunnigan.

„Die B.S.A.A. wird Ihnen helfen", fügte Chris hinzu.

„Ich habe Sie bereits auf dem Schirm. Ich kann Sie aus der Stadt rauslotsen", sagte Hunnigan.

„Nein", widersprach Chris sofort. „Wir müssen Wassiljewitsch finden, er ist unsere einzige Spur zu Raphael. Und vielleicht finden wir ja sogar Raphael. Hunnigan, können Sie uns zu einem Ort leiten, an dem wir uns zumindest eine Weile gefahrlos aufhalten können?"

Wesker bezweifelte, dass sie Raphael finden würden. Der war garantiert längst über alle Berge. Und Wassiljewitsch war mit Sicherheit bereits ein Untoter.

„Ja, ich sehe da etwas. Die Stadtbücherei, ungefähr zwei Kilometer von Ihnen entfernt. Dort gibt es keine Aktivität der Infizierten. Ich leite Sie an."

* * *

Sie schossen ein paar Infizierte nieder und betraten die Bücherei über einen Seiteneingang. Nachdem sie alle Türen verbarrikadiert hatten, sammelten sie sich im Eingangsbereich zur Planung ihres weiteren Vorgehens.

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?", fragte Ada Wong. Sie hielte ihre Armbrust schussbereit. „In diesem Chaos werden wir diesen Forscher niemals ausfindig machen."

Der Einwand war berechtigt, dachte Wesker.

„Und unseren Kontaktmann haben wir garantiert verloren", mutmaßte Jill. „Das HQ erreicht ihn nicht mehr."

„Hast du einen Plan, Chris?", fragte Wesker.

„Nein."

„Chris, wir müssen hier raus", sagte Jill beinahe flehend. „Der Einsatz ist gescheitert. Wir müssen zurück."

„Noch nicht, Jill. Wassiljewitsch und Raphael sind hier. Die sind unsere einzige Spur. So eine Chance werden wir nicht mehr bekommen."

„Und was schlägst du vor?", fragte Leon.

„HQ, schickt uns die Koordinaten von Wassiljewitschs letztem Aufenthaltsort."

„Chris …"

„Wir warten, bis es dunkel wird, dann werden wir uns zu den Koordinaten durchschlagen und dort unser Glück versuchen", sagte Chris. „Wenn wir nichts finden, dann verschwinden wir."

Jill und Leon wollten mit Chris diskutieren und ihn davon überzeugen, den Einsatz abzubrechen.

„Chris, Wassiljewitsch ist entweder tot oder dabei, die Stadt zu verlassen!", entgegnete Jill. „Die Mission ist gescheitert, wir können hier nichts mehr tun."

Chris wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Wesker sich einschaltete. „Nein, Jill." Alle Köpfe wandten sich in seine Richtung.

„Wesker? Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Dass ich ausnahmsweise mal mit Chris einer Meinung bin", sagte Wesker und die Worte schmerzten ihn regelrecht.

„Da schau an. Den Tag sollten wir rot im Kalender anstreichen", sagte Ada Wong überaus sarkastisch und grinste.

„Nein, im Ernst, was meinst du Wesker?", fragte Chris.

„Wir warten bis es dunkel wird", sagte Wesker, „dann gehen wir raus und suchen den russischen Forscher."

„Chris, Wesker, es ist blanker Wahnsinn in diesem Chaos hierzubleiben und diesen Mann zu suchen. Wir wissen noch nichts über das neue Virus", sagte Jill besorgt. „Wir wissen nicht, wie gefährlich es ist. Außerdem sinkt die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir Wassiljewitsch lebend finden, mit jeder Minute, die wir hier herumsitzen. Warum sollen wir bis zur Dunkelheit warten? Und wie sollen wir eine einzige Person in einer Stadt unter mehreren Zehntausend finden?"

„Der Einwand ist berechtigt", sagte Ada Wong.

„Wir warten bis es dunkel wird, weil die Infizierten dann ruhiger werden. Im Tageslicht sind sie aktiver. Nachts ist es deshalb sicherer für uns, uns in der Stadt zu bewegen", sagte Wesker nüchtern. „Ja, es besteht eine gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Wassiljewitsch bereits ein Untoter ist, aber das wissen wir nur, wenn wir ihn suchen und finden."

„Was ist, wenn er die Stadt verlässt?", warf Leon ein.

„Das kann er nicht, Mr. Kennedy", sagte Wesker. „Ihre Leute und die B.S.A.A. haben die Stadt großräumig abgesperrt. Sie haben Hunnigan doch gehört. Sehr viele Überlebende gibt es nicht mehr. Das heißt …"

„Wenn er die Stadt verlässt, haben wir ihn sofort", meinte Jill.

„Er kann die Stadt nicht verlassen, weil er sonst den Behörden in die Arme läuft", sagte Wesker. „Es ist sicherer für ihn, sich hier zu verstecken. Und die Stadt ist überschaubar, viele Möglichkeiten hat er hier nicht."

„OK, wann wollen wir dann aufbrechen?", fragte Leon an Chris gewandt.

„Hunnigan? Können Sie uns sagen, wann es hier heute dunkel wird?"

„20:43 Uhr", antwortete Ingrid Hunnigan. „Mr, Redfield, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie in der Stadt bleiben wollen? Das ist gefährlich."

„Wir sind sicher", sagte Chris entschieden. „Wenn wir Wassiljewitsch bis zum Morgengrauen nicht gefunden haben, dann brechen wir ab."

* * *

Aus irgendeinem Grund führte Wesker ihre kleine Gruppe an. Er ging zielstrebig voraus, als sie sich ihren Weg durch die zerstörte Stadt bahnten. Ada Wong hatte ihm ihr Kampfmesser gegeben, damit er zumindest eine Waffe bei sich trug. Er hielt es die ganze Zeit in der Hand und zögerte keinen Augenblick, es anzuwenden. Ein paar Mal kam ein Untoter auf ihn zu, doch Wesker rammte ihm sofort das Messer ins Gehirn und ging weiter.

Sie erreichten Wassiljewitschs letzten Aufenthaltsort, eine Wohnung in einem Wohnblick, ohne größere Zwischenfälle. Da der russische Forscher nicht hier war, wollten Chris und die anderen schnell wieder gehen, doch Wesker gebot ihnen, etwas genauer hinzuschauen.

„Fällt euch nichts auf?", fragte er seine Mitstreiter, als sie in der Küche standen. Wesker deutete auf den Tisch.

„Zwei Tassen."

Eine noch fast volle Kaffeekanne stand neben den unberührten Tassen.

„Er hat bei jemandem Unterschlupf gefunden", sagte Chris und nickte.

„Bei einer Frau", sagte Jill, die gerade von nebenan kam. „Die Wohnung gehört einer Frau."

„Hat Wassiljewitsch Verwandte hier?", fragte Leon Hunnigan übers Handy.

„Nein, er hat in den USA überhaupt keine Familie."

„Anna Belaria", sagte Ada Wong, nachdem sie einen Brief aus einem Stapel ungeöffneter Post aufgerissen hatte. „Die Frau, die hier wohnt, heißt Anna Belaria."

„Hört sich osteuropäisch an. Vielleicht kennt er sie von früher", meinte Jill.

„Raphael wird ihn hier ausfindig gemacht haben", sagte Wesker. „Er hat die Stadt infiziert, um Wassiljewitsch aus er Reserve zu locken. Vielleicht hat er deswegen das Haus in Slowenien aufgegeben, weil er seinen abtrünnigen Forscher verfolgt hat."

„Und da dachte er sich wohl, dass das die ideale Gelegenheit wäre, sein neues Virus auszuprobieren."

„Wo könnte Wassiljewitsch hin sein? Könnte er Anna mitgenommen haben?", fragte Leon.

„Er wird den Kontaktmann der B.S.A.A. entdeckt und versucht haben, ihn abzuschütteln", mutmaßte Jill.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht, Jill", widersprach Wesker. „Er wird Raphael entdeckt haben und versucht haben, _ihn_ abzuschütteln. Er wird nicht gewusst haben ,dass wir an ihm dran sind. Er hat nur zufällig euren Kontaktmann abgeschüttelt."

Wesker wies Jill an, eine Flasche mit Leitungswasser zufüllen, damit sie eine Probe des R-Virus zur B.S.A.A. bringen konnten. Sie verließen die Wohnung und sahen sich weiter auf der Straße um. Hunnigan warnte sie, wenn größere Gruppen Infizierter in der Nähe waren. Die Stadt war in völligem Chaos versunken. Autos waren ineinander gekracht und Geschäfte völlig verwüstet worden.

„Das ist die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen", meinte Jill.

„Das Virus hat sich über Wasser übertragen", sagte Wesker. „Die Kanalisation scheidet damit als Versteck für Wassiljewitsch aus. Und für uns auch. Wir können uns nur auf er Straße bewegen."

Als sie an einer langen Reihe Schaufenster vorbeigingen, klingelte plötzlich ein Telefon in ihrer Nähe.

„Was ist das?", fragte Chris.

„Weitergehen", sagte Wesker.

Sie ignorierten das Klingeln und bogen um eine Ecke. Vor ihnen lag ein kleiner Stadtpark. Eine Telefonzelle erwachte zum Leben. Wesker wechselte einen Blick mit Chris.

„Sollen wir rangehen?"

„Wer könnte das sein?"

„Das werden wir gleich wissen", sagte Wesker und hob ab. „Hallo?"

Am anderen Ende meldete sich ein Mann mit starkem, russischem Akzent. „Ich dachte schon, Sie gehen niemals ran."

„Wer ist da?", fragte Wesker sofort.

„Sie kennen meinen Namen, Sie sind doch hinter mir her, oder etwa nicht?", fragte Stanislav Wassiljewitsch.

„Wo sind Sie?", fragte Wesker.

„Das werde ich Ihnen jetzt noch nicht verraten", sagte der russische Forscher.

„Sie kommen nicht aus der Stadt raus. Wenn Sie kooperieren, dann …"

„Sie müssen etwas wissen, Mr. Wesker."

„Woher wissen Sie, dass ich das bin?", fragte Wesker und sah sich augenblicklich um. Jill zeigte auf eine Überwachungskamera, die unterhalb einer Ampelanlage hing. Wassiljewitsch hatte sie im Blick.

„Was muss ich wissen?"

„Ihren Freunden von der Regierung und der B.S.A.A. scheint nicht sonderlich viel an ihren Leuten zu liegen."

„Von was sprechen Sie?", wollte Wesker wissen.

„Wenn Sie die Stadt nicht spätestens bis zum Morgengrauen verlassen haben und keinen Lichtschutzfaktor von ein paar Millionen haben, dann wird es verdammt ungemütlich für Sie werden."

Wesker hatte sofort begriffen. „Wer hat das angeordnet?"

„Fragen Sie Ihre Freude von der Regierung."

„Was wollen Sie, Wassiljewitsch?"

„Ich will mit Ihnen einen Deal machen", sagte der Russe. „Ich werde mit Ihnen zusammenarbeiten und Ihnen alles über Raphael erzählen, was ich weiß. Ich kann Ihnen auch helfen, rechtzeitig aus der Stadt zu fliehen. Im Gegenzug möchte ich zwei Dinge von Ihnen."

„Und was?"

„Erstens: Immunität."

„Das habe ich nicht zu entscheiden", entgegnete Wesker.

„Zweitens", sagte Wassiljewitsch und ignorierte, was Wesker gesagt hatte, „müssen Sie mir einen Gefallen tun."

„Welchen?"

„Ich habe mich bei einer alten Freundin versteckt. Sie ist tot, aber ihre Tochter nicht. Sie hat sich in ihrer Schule versteckt. Retten Sie sie."

„Nein, dafür haben wir keine Zeit."

„Tun Sie es, sonst platzt unser Deal."

Wesker atmete tief durch. „Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass sie am Leben ist? Und woher wissen Sie so genau, wo sie sich aufhält?"

„Sie trägt ein Armband mit einem GPS-Signal. Sie ist im Stadtzentrum in ihrer Schule. Sie bewegt sich dort seit Stunden nicht weg. Sie lebt, sonst wäre das Signal längst erloschen. Tun Sie es, sonst bekommen Sie gar nichts von mir. Wenn Sie sie haben, dann werde ich Ihnen weitere Anweisungen geben."

„Wie heißt das Mädchen?", fragte Wesker.

„Anastasia."

Bevor Wesker noch etwas sagen oder fragen konnte, hatte Wassiljewitsch aufgelegt. Wesker hängte den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel.

„Lass mich raten: Wassiljewitsch, oder?", fragte Chris. „Was hat er gesagt?"

„Er ist auf jeden Fall noch in der Stadt und er lebt. Er versteckt sich irgendwo. Wo genau, das wollte er mir nicht sagen", sagte Wesker. „Er will kooperieren. Allerdings nur unter ein paar Bedingungen."

„Welchen?"

„Wir sollen eine Überlebende, ein Mädchen namens Anastasia, retten."

„Wo ist sie?"

„In der Schule im Stadtzentrum."

„Genau dort, wo die meisten Monster sind. Großartig."

„Er hat noch etwas angedeutet."

„Und was?"

„Mr. Kennedy, hat irgendwer bei der Regierung einen Raketenangriff auf die Stadt angeordnet?"

Alle sahen Wesker entsetzt an.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht."

„Fragen Sie Hunnigan. Wassiljewitsch meinte, es wird im Morgengrauen verdammt heiß in der Stadt werden. Ich vermute, dass sie die ganze Umgebung sterilisieren wollen."

„Du glaubst ihm?"

„Eine einfache Kosten-Analyse, Jill", antwortete Wesker. „Wenn er lügt und wir ihm glauben, dann ist es weniger schlimm, als wenn er die Wahrheit sagt und wir ihm nicht glauben."

„Dann müssen wir unsere Leute warnen. Die Posten müssen abgezogen werden." Chris griff sofort zum Telefon.

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir?", fragte Ada Wong.

„Es ist ein Uhr morgens. Wir haben vielleicht fünf Stunden", meinte Wesker. „Deshalb sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren."


	15. Kapitel 15: Widersprüche und Sehnsüchte

_Liebe Leser, liebe Fanfiction-Autoren, ich würde gerne andere Fanfiction ins Deutsche übersetzen. Wenn ihr Interesse daran habt, eure Geschichten einem deutschen Publikum zugänglich zu machen, dann schreibt mich einfach an. :)_

* * *

„Leute, was machen wir?", fragte Leon in die Runde. „Hunnigan weiß nichts von einer Bombe oder Rakete. Vertrauen wir diesem Kerl?"

„Wir haben keine Wahl", widersprach Albert Wesker. „Wenn wir Wassiljewitsch vertrauen, es sich aber im Nachhinein herausstellt, dass er uns angelogen hat, haben wir nichts verloren. Wenn wir ihm nicht vertrauen, er aber Recht hat, dann …"

„Dann sind wir angeschmiert, Leon. Oder anders ausgedrückt: tot", sagte Chris. „Wir haben keine Wahl. Außerdem brauchen wir Wassiljewitsch. Ohne ihn haben wir gar nichts und stehen wieder am Anfang."

„Wir haben nichts zu verlieren", meinte Jill. „Und vielleicht können wir ein junges Mädchen retten. Und Chris hat Recht. Wassiljewitsch ist unsere einzige Spur und diese Gelegenheit sollten wir uns nicht entgehen lassen."

„Wir sollten uns so schnell es geht auf den Weg machen", sagte Wesker.

* * *

Die Schule im Stadtzentrum war nicht schwer zu finden. Ihr einziges Problem waren die vielen Untoten, die durch die Straßen schlurften und es ihnen unmöglich machten, das Gebäude zu erreichen. Auf dem Platz vor der Schule standen Polizeiautos. Chris sah die Aufschrift K9 Unit auf der Seite eines Fahrzeuges und ihm schwante nichts Gutes. Er stieß Wesker an und machte ihn darauf aufmerksam. Wesker nickte. Er hatte das Problem ebenfalls erkannt.

„Wir sind zu fünf", meinte Wesker. „Wir sollten uns aufteilen. Zwei Leute gehen in die Schule und suchen nach dem Mädchen, die restlichen drei müssen die Monster weglocken und dafür Sorgen, dass wir einen Fluchtweg haben."

Chris atmete tief durch und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Wesker hatte Recht. Ihnen blieb keine andere Wahl als sich zu trennen. In getrennten Teams konnten sie effizienter arbeiten.

„Ich brauche eine Waffe, Chris", sagte Wesker. Chris hatte seine Forderung erwartet.

„Du hast ein Messer."

„Das wird nicht ausreichen. Gebt mir eine Pistole."

„Woher wissen wir, dass wir dir vertrauen können, Wesker?", fragte Leon. „Wer sagt uns, dass du nicht die Chance zur Flucht ergreifst?"

Wesker verbarg seinen Ärger gut. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Chris. Auch ohne Worte verstand Chris sehr gut, was Wesker sagen wollte. Die Rückversicherung für Chris und die anderen waren Alex und Sherry. Wesker hätte sie niemals einfach zurückgelassen. Er war an sie gebunden und sie waren in New York. Er hatte deshalb keine andere Wahl, als zu kooperieren. Ein ungutes Gefühl meldete sich in Chris, dass Wesker womöglich noch an eine dritte Person dachte, doch er wollte besser hier nicht weiter in die Tiefe gehen. „Wesker und ich werden nach der Kleinen suchen", sagte Chris. „Ich werde sichergehen, dass Wesker keine Dummheiten macht."

„Wesker, nimm meine Pistole", bot Ada Wong an und gab ihm ihre Blacktail. „Ich habe noch die Armbrust, ich brauche die Waffe nicht unbedingt."

Wesker nahm sie entgegen.

„Also gut, Leute, ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt", sagte Chris an Leon, Jill und Ada Wong gewandt. „Ihr sorgt für das Ablenkungsmanöver, während Wesker und ich in der Schule nach der Kleinen suchen. Alles klar?"

Ada Wong hatte mir ihrem Plan keine Probleme, doch Jill und Leon erklärten sich nur widerwillig einverstanden. Jill warf Chris ihren typischen Das-sollten-wir-nicht-tun-Blick zu, doch Chris ließ sich nicht beirren. Er hatte seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen.

* * *

Die Gänge waren dunkel, sodass sie sich langsam mit ihren Taschenlampen vortasten mussten. Das Gebäude war still, zu still für Weskers Geschmack. Er und Chris durchsuchten ein paar Klassenzimmer. Tisch und Stühle waren umgeworfen worden und Blut klebte an den Wänden. Bücher und die Rücksäcke der Schüler lagen verstreut auf dem Boden. Mit einem schnellen Messerangriff von hinten erledigte Wesker einen Untoten, der seiner nach Kleidung zu schließen der Hausmeister der Schule gewesen war.

„Wo sind die ganzen Schüler?", fragte Chris. Die Frage war berechtigt. Sie hatten bisher noch kein einziges Kind gesehen.

„Vielleicht hat man sie noch evakuiert, Chris, und an einen anderen Ort gebracht", mutmaßte Wesker. Er war selbst von seiner eigenen Erklärung nicht überzeugt.

„Aber warum ist Anastasia dann hier? Dann müsste sie bei den anderen Schülern sein."

„Ich weiß es auch nicht", sagte Wesker. Das Licht seiner Taschenlampe leuchtete gerade über die Tür zu einem Chemiesaal. „Ich sehe mich mal da drinnen um."

„Wassiljewitsch hat gesagt, die Kleine ist hier?", fragte Chris.

„Er meinte, dass sie ein GPS-Armband hat. Das Signal war noch aktiv, also sollte sie am Leben sein."

Die Tür knarzte, als Wesker sie langsam aufdrückte. Er hob seine Pistole und leuchtete durch den ganzen Raum. An der Tafel standen noch ein paar chemische Formeln und auf den Tischen hatten die Schüler mit Bausteinen Moleküle nachgebaut. Ein penetranter Geruch nach Chemikalien lag in der Luft. Ganz hinten im Raum bewegte sich etwas.

„Chris!", mahnte Wesker.

„Hab schon gesehen."

Drei Schüler krochen hinter der obersten Reihe Tische hervor. Sie waren infiziert. Ihre Augen waren leuchtend blau, ihre Haut grau und ihr Fleisch verweste. Sie waren blutverschmiert und ihre Kleidung zerfetzt. Stöhnend und ächzend und hungrig nach Fleisch schlurften sie auf Wesker und Chris zu.

„Gehen wir, Chris", sagte Wesker und die beiden verließen den Chemiesaal. Wesker verschloss die Tür hinter ihnen, sodass die Infizierten ihnen nicht folgen konnten. Bevor die untoten Kinder überhaupt die Tür erreicht hatten, waren Wesker und Chris schon den Gang hinuntergeeilt.

„Wäre nett, wenn sich Wassiljewitsch melden und uns sagen würden, von wo das Signal kommt", meinte Chris genervt. „So müssen wir die ganze Schule absuchen."

„Oder wir denken mal nach, wo sich ein kleines Mädchen bei Gefahr verstecken würde", entgegnete Wesker.

Der Gang teilte sich vor ihnen. Links ging es zur Mensa und rechts zu weiteren Klassenzimmern. Die Spinde an der Wand waren eingedellt und blutverschmiert. Wesker und Chris blieben stehen und überlegten, wo sie weitersuchen sollten. Wesker hätte ihre Suche gerne beschleunigt und sich von Chris getrennt, doch er wusste, dass Chris ihn niemals allein gehen lassen würde. Ihm war erlaubt worden, eine Waffe zu tragen, er sollte wohl Chris' Großzügigkeit nicht weiter ausreizen.

Die beiden Männer hatten noch nicht entschieden, wohin sie gehen sollten, da ertönte hinter ihnen ein leises Geräusch. Chris wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Wesker brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Sei mal still, da ist irgendwas." Wesker konnte das Geräusch schwer einordnen. Im ersten Moment hatte er an die Untoten gedacht, die sie im Chemiesaal eingeschlossen hatten, doch der Gang war leer. Und das Geräusch klang eher nach einem leisen, regelmäßigen Tippen auf dem Boden, so als ob nicht zwei Beine, sondern …

„Das hatte ich befürchtet", flüsterte Chris.

Sie waren eingekesselt und die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit war die Mensa. Die mutierten Polizeihunde, mindestens ein halbes Dutzend, fletschten ihre Zähne und knurrten bedrohlich. Dann preschten sie nach vorne. Chris feuerte einen Schuss ab, doch Gegenwehr war sinnlos. Sie wirbelten herum, stießen die Tür zum Speisesaal auf und verschlossen sie gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor die Hunde dagegen prallten. Wesker und Chris schoben zwei Tisch vor die Tür. Die Hunde versuchten noch vergeblich, die Tür zu durchbrechen, doch nach kurzer Zeit gaben sie auf und erneut legte sich Stille über das Gebäude.

„Die werden wir sicher nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen haben", sagte Chris.

„Sie haben uns den Weg nach draußen abgeschnitten, Chris", sagte Wesker. „Sag den anderen Bescheid, wir müssen …" Wesker wurde das Wort durch einen Untoten abgeschnitten, der hinter einem Esstisch hervorschoss, sich auf Wesker stürzte und ihn zu Boden riss. Andere Untote, Erwachsene und Kinder gleichermaßen, schlurften gierig auf sie zu.

Weskers Instinkt übernahm die Kontrolle über ihn. Er hatte die Griffe so verinnerlicht, dass er nicht lange zu überlegen brauchte. Mit einer schnellen, kraftvollen Bewegung brach er dem infizierten Mann das Genick und schob die Leiche von sich weg.

„Wesker!" Chris schoss bereits, als sich Wesker hochrappelte. Sie waren von einer ganzen Horde Untoter eingekesselt worden. Es waren Lehrer, Küchenpersonal und Schüler.

Sie schossen. Wesker hatte den Umgang mit Waffen nicht verlernt. Als er neben Chris stand, fühlte er sich in ihre S.T.A.R.S.-Zeit zurückversetzt. Sie waren damals ein gutes Team gewesen, das war unbestreitbar. Auch jetzt harmonierten sie in der Gefahrensituation perfekt. Nachdem sie die meisten Zombies mit Kopfschüssen niedergestreckt hatten, konnten sie die restlichen mit Messern töten.

„Hoffentlich warten da hinten nicht noch mehr auf uns", sagte Chris und holte sein Handy aus der Tasche. „Jill, wir haben Probleme. Wir sind drin, ja, aber keine Spur von dem Mädchen. Und es wimmelt nur so von Infizierten. Zu zweit werden wir das nicht schaffen. Wo seid ihr?"

Während Chris telefonierte, sah sich Wesker etwas genauer um. Er passierte die langen Tische, an denen die Schüler gegessen hatten und steuerte die Essensausgabe an. Er schwang sich elegant über den Tresen und fand sich in der Küche wieder. Chris' Stimme folgte ihm. „Ja. Treffen wir uns draußen. Bis gleich."

Kochtöpfe und Besteck lagen wahllos verstreut auf dem Boden. Eine Suppe war über die ganze Küchenablage verschüttet worden. Obst und Gemüse lag unberührt da. Jemand hatte angefangen, Karotten zu schneiden, hatte aber seine Aufgabe nicht beenden können. Auch die Küche war voller Blut. Ein paar zerfetzte Körper, die sich nicht mehr regten, lagen im hinteren Teil der Schulküche.

Wesker stieg über die Leiche eines Mitarbeiters hinweg und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe über das Küchenmobiliar.

„Was gefunden, Wesker?"

„Nein. Hier ist nichts, Chris. Hast du einen Weg hier raus gesehen?"

„Negativ. Wahrscheinlich gibt es nur den Lieferanteneingang. Wir müssen zurück, auch wenn die Hunde dort warten."

„Wo ist das Mädchen?", sagte Wesker mehr zu sich selbst.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er eine Bewegung wahr und wirbelte herum. Ein Gegenstand fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Er leuchtete in die Dunkelheit, doch konnte niemanden sehen.

„Ist da was?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Werden wir gleich sehen."

Sie gingen nach hinten ins Lager, wo Konserven und trockene Lebensmittel gelagert wurden. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Tür zum Kühlraum, die nur angelehnt war, aber ganz plötzlich von innen zugezogen wurde, bevor Wesker und Chris sie erreichen konnten. Wesker und Chris wechselten einen Blick miteinander.

„Ist da jemand?", fragte Chris und klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür. „Anastasia? Bist du da drin?"

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte die Stimme eines Mädchens von der anderen Seite.

„Ich bin Chris. Bist du Anastasia?"

„Ja. Woher wissen Sie, wer ich bin? Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Stanislav Wassiljewtisch schickt uns", erklärte Chris. „Er ist ein Freund deiner Mum, oder? Du kennst ihn?"

Die Tür ging einen Spalt breit auf und kleines Mädchen mit langen dunklen Haaren zeigte sich. Verängstigt blickte sie zwischen Wesker und Chris hin und her.

„Hey, Süße. Geht's dir gut? Bist du verletzt?", fragte Chris.

Anastasia schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo ist meine Mum und wo ist Stanislav?"

„Das erklären wir dir später", sagte Wesker. Er ging vor dem Mädchen in die Hocke und ergriff ihr rechtes Handgelenk. Im Licht der Taschenlampe untersuchte er das GPS-Armband.

„Stanislav hat mir erklärt, dass er mich damit überall finden kann", sagte Anastasia.

„Ja, so haben wir dich gefunden", sagte Wesker. „Sag uns, was dir passiert ist. Hast du dich die ganze Zeit da drin versteckt?"

„Ja. Der Unterricht ist ausgefallen, weil viele Schüler krank geworden sind. Und dann liefen überall diese Monster herum. Unsere Lehrerin hat sich auch verwandelt."

„Hauptsache ist, dass es dir gutgeht. Bleib ganz dicht bei uns, wir bringen dich hier raus."

Anastasia war misstrauisch, aber folgte ihnen. Wesker ging voraus.

„Wie viel Munition hast du noch?", fragte Chris. „Ich habe noch ein volles Magazin und fünf Kugeln im Lauf."

„Ein volles Magazin und ein paar Kugeln", sagte Wesker und er wusste sofort, auf was Chris hinauswollte. Mit so wenig Feuerkraft würden sie es nicht nach draußen schaffen. Der Rest ihres Teams musste ihnen zu Hilfe kommen, und das so schnell wie möglich. Es reute Wesker, dass er das Schwert nicht mitgenommen hatte.

Chris telefonierte erneut. „Jill, wir haben das Mädchen. Wir versuchen, nach draußen zu kommen. Ja, ihr geht's gut. Irgendein Zeichen von Wassiljewitsch?"

Im Speisesaal schob Wesker die Tische von der Tür weg, sodass sie zurück auf den Gang gelangen konnten. Schon von Weitem konnte man das Ächzen der Untoten hören.

„Leute, ihr müsst uns helfen", sagte Chris am Telefon. „Wir kommen nicht allein raus. Wir haben zu wenig Munition. Alles klar, wir treffen uns gleich." Er legte auf. „Die anderen helfen uns. Sie schießen uns den Weg frei."

„Hilfe haben wir leider nötig", meinte Wesker und deutete auf die herannahenden Zombies. „Lauft!"

Er schoss ein paar Mal und brachte ein paar Monster zu Fall, doch sie sahen sich einer Übermacht gegenüber. Die Zombies drängten durch den Haupteingang zurück ins Gebäude. Offenbar hatte das Ablenkungsmanöver nicht die erhoffte Wirkung gehabt.

„Gibt es noch einen anderen Weg aus der Schule?", fragte Chris das kleine Mädchen, während sie liefen.

„Durch die Turnhalle auf den Sportplatz", sagte Anastasia. „Aber da draußen sind ganz viele Monster."

Sie suchten Zuflucht in einem leeren Klassenzimmer. Wesker verbarrikadierte die Tür mit zwei Tischen. Durch das Fenster sahen sie, dass sich draußen auf dem Schulgelände dutzende Monster tummelten. An denen konnten sie unmöglich vorbei gelangen ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Und ihre Feuerkraft reichte nicht aus, um alle zu erledigen.

„Wir sitzen in der Falle", sagte Wesker mit Blick nach draußen. „Zum Haupteingang können wir nicht zurück."

„Verdammt, wo sind die anderen?!", fragte Chris aufgebracht und rief erneut Jill auf dem Handy an. „Leute, wir brauchen euch, und zwar jetzt! Wir sitzen in der Falle!"

Wesker trat ans Fenster und überblickte die Umgebung. Auf dieser Seite des Gebäudes lagen der Pausenhof und der Sportplatz. Schüler und Lehrer schlurften als Untote über das Gelände. Plötzlich sah Wesker etwas, das nicht ins Bild passte. Am Rande des Hofes stand eine Person, die nicht zu den anderen passte. Es war ein dunkelhaariger Mann, der einen schwarzen Anzug und eine Sonnenbrille trug.

„Das ist doch …"

Raphael Simmons stand am Rande des Geschehens und beobachtete sein Werk. Die Untoten griffen ihn nicht an.

„Raphael!", knurrte Wesker und wäre am liebsten losgestürmt. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er Chris und das Mädchen bei sich hatte und keine Alleingänge wagen sollte.

„Was!" Chris trat neben ihn und sah ebenfalls über den Hof. „Da ist niemand, Wesker. Du hast Gespenster gesehen."

Raphael war verschwunden. „Nein, er war da. Die Monster haben ihn nicht angegriffen."

„Oh, nein", murmelte Chris.

„Gibt es da etwas, was ich wissen muss?", fragte Wesker eindringlich.

„Vor ein paar Jahren kämpften Leon und ich gehen einen Waffenhändler namens Glenn Arias", erklärte Chris. „Die US-Regierung hatte seine Hochzeit bombardiert. Er hat Rache geschworen. Er schwenkte von Schusswaffen auf biologische Waffen um und entwickelte einen neuen Virus. Die Monster, die dieser Virus erschuf, ließen sich kontrollieren. Arias hatte Kontrolle über sie. Es war, als ob sie seine Befehle ausführen konnten. Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen."

„Dann hat Raphael dem R-Virus dieses Charakteristikum auch gegeben", sagte Wesker.

„Was tun wir jetzt? Wir können Raphael nicht verfolgen. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr und wir müssen das Mädchen in Sicherheit bringen."

So ungern Wesker es auch tat, in diesem Fall musste er Chris Recht geben. Sie hatten nur noch ein paar Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen.

„Chris, gib mir deine Waffe", verlangte Wesker. „Ich werde uns hier raus bringen."

Chris zögerte wie erwartet. Er war misstrauisch und vertraute seinem ehemaligen Captain nicht. „Was hast du vor?"

„Du nimmst die Kleine an dich, Chris, und ihr lauft zur anderen Seite des Hofs. Siehst du das Tor da drüben?"

„Ganz schwach, ja. Das führt zur Straße raus. Du hast doch irgendeinen Plan."

„Ich werde die Monster weglocken und ein paar erledigen, aber dafür brauche ich mehr Munition. Gib mir deine Waffe, Chris."

„Ich vertraue dir nicht", sagte Chris offen heraus. Die beiden Männer standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich in die Augen. „So haben wir nicht gewettet. Wer gibt mir die Garantie, dass du nicht versucht, Raphael zu verfolgen oder die erstbeste Gelegenheit ergreifst, unterzutauchen?"

Wesker hatte gute Lust, Raphael zu verfolgen, aber er wusste, dass er seinen Wunsch nach Rache beiseiteschieben musste. Und er hatte ebenfalls gute Lust, sich endlich dem Griff der B.S.A.A. zu entziehen. Er hätte das Chaos nutzen können, um zu verschwinden, und dieser Gedanke war ihm bereits des öfteren in dieser Nacht gekommen. Doch er hatte aus der Vergangenheit gelernt. Er hatte Claire, Alex und Sherry, die auf ihn warteten. Und theoretisch gesehen auch seinen Sohn, den er hoffentlich irgendwann kennenlernen konnte. Er war an Chris und die anderen und an New York gebunden. Er wollte das, was er hatte, nicht einfach aufgeben. Der alte Wesker hätte das getan. Der alte Wesker hätte sich um niemanden geschert.

„Jemand wartet auf mich, den ich gern wiedersehen würde", sagte Wesker und erntete erstaunte Blicke von Chris.

„Gib mir dein Telefon", bat Wesker dann.

„Wozu?"

Wesker drückte auf die Wiederwahltaste, aktivierte den Lautsprecher und drehte die Lautstärke nach oben.

„Chris, was ist los?", fragte Jill.

„Hier ist Wesker. Kommt zur Rückseite des Gebäudes. Chris und das Mädchen warten am Tor."

Er ignorierte Jills Fragen und sagte stattdessen: „Gib mir deine Waffe, Chris. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Und die anderen werden zuhören." Er steckte das Handy in eine Lasche der Uniform an seinem Oberarm.

„Chris, schau mal!" Anastasia deutete auf die Tür des Klassenzimmers. Die Zombies versuchten, nach drinnen zu kommen. Das Holz krachte und splitterte und das erste der Monster steckte bereits seinen Arm durch die Tür.

„Chris, entscheide dich, wir haben keine Zeit mehr", mahnte Wesker.

„Also gut." Chris gab Wesker seine Pistole und die restliche Munition, die er noch hatte. „Und wie soll das ablaufen?"

„Ich gehe zuerst raus. Mein Pfiff ist das Signal. Wenn ihr mich pfeifen hört, dann lauft ihr zum Tor auf die andere Seite. Verstanden?"

Chris nickte. Er nahm Anastasia auf den Arm. So geräuschlos es ging, öffnete Wesker eines der Fenster und kletterte nach draußen. Er durchquerte ein schmales Beet mit Büschen und fand sich schließlich auf freier Fläche auf dem Schulhof wieder. Die Monster taumelten unsicher umher. Ein paar reckten ihre Köpfe in seine Richtung, doch in der Dunkelheit konnten sie ihn nicht ausmachen. Er las einen Stein vom Boden auf und warf ihn in Richtung der Monster. Er nahm einen zweiten Stein und warf ihn auf eines der Monster. Dann setzte sich die Herde in Bewegung. Er rannte ein Stück auf sie zu, bis sie ihn alle gesehen hatten und ihm folgten. Dann pfiff er laut. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er noch, wie Chris mit dem Mädchen den Hof überquerte, dann musste er sich auf seinen Plan konzentrieren. Er zog seine Waffen und schoss.

„Wesker?! Wesker, was ist da los?!", fragte Jill am Telefon.

Wesker konnte nicht antworten. Auf einen Schlag verfolgten ihn gut 50 der Monster auf einmal. Aus allen Winkeln des Hofes kamen sie nun auf ihn zu, manche mit langsamen, schlurfenden Schritten, andere schneller und mit ausgestreckten Armen. Obwohl er 14 Jahre lang keine Waffe in der Hand gehabt hatte, hatte er das Schießen nicht verlernt. Jeder seiner Schüsse traf sein Ziel punktgenau. Er streckte mindestens ein dutzend der Monster mit Kopfschüssen nieder, dann ging langsam seine Munition zur Neige. Und er hatte einen hohen Zaun im Rücken. Er musste es irgendwie schaffen, Chris und dem Mädchen zu folgen, aber die Monster hatten ihn eingekreist. Auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass ihm ein Biss großen Schaden zufügen konnte, war es ihm doch lieber, ihren Einsatz ohne Verletzungen zu überstehen.

„Jill, ich könnte Hilfe gebrauchen", rief er ins Handy, duckte sich unter dem Angriff eines Monsters weg und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Schlag mit einer Eisenstange über den Schädel.

Auf einmal brach einer der Zombies vor ihm zusammen. Ein Pfeil ragte aus seiner Stirn. Die Monster wandten sich um, weil sie ein neues Ziel ausgemacht hatten.

„Wesker!", rief Ada Wong. „Hier rüber!" Sie legte nach und schoss erneut.

Wesker brauchte keine zweite Aufforderung, sondern ergriff die Chance, umrundete die Herde und lief zurück auf den Hof, wo Ada Wong auf ihn wartete. Er verschoss seine letzte Munition, um ein paar ihrer Verfolger abzuschütteln, dann schloss er sich Ada an, die bereits zum Tor rannte.

* * *

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis sich Wassiljewitsch wieder meldete. Sie hatten derweil Zuflucht in einem verlassenen Lagerhaus gesucht.

„Wir haben das Mädchen, also stellen Sie sich und sagen Sie uns, wie wir aus der Stadt rauskommen!", forderte Chris verärgert.

„Sie müssen zum höchsten Gebäude der Stadt", erklärte ihnen der russische Forscher. „Auf dem Dach gibt es einen Helikopterlandeplatz. Da steht ein Polizeihubschrauber bereit. Mit dem können wir fliehen. Ich werde Sie dort in einer Stunde treffen. Sagen Sie, geht es Anastasia gut? Kann ich mit ihr sprechen?"

Wesker nahm Chris den Hörer ab. „Wenn Sie mit ihr sprechen wollen, wenn Sie sie jemals wiedersehen wollen, dann seien Sie pünktlich." Er legte auf.

* * *

Es war Viertel nach vier und langsam zehrte die Anstrengung ihrer Einsatzes an ihnen. Müdigkeit überkam sie. Wesker musste sich einen Moment setzen und die Augen schließen. Jetzt da der Adrenalinspiegel seines Körpers sich wieder normalisierte, hatte er ein Energietief und brauchte eine kurze Pause. In Momenten wie diesen wünschte er sich sehnlichst seine Kräfte zurück. Er war schwach ohne seine Kräfte. Wenn er noch seine übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten gehabt hätte, hätte er die Monster auf dem Schulhof mit Leichtigkeit erledigen können. Er hätte dazu nicht mal eine Pistole gebraucht.

„Wo ist dieses Gebäude?", fragte Leon.

„Das ist nicht weit", sagte Ada. Sie deutete auf ein Hochhaus, das sie durchs Fenster sehen konnten.

„Da wird es auch wieder von Monstern wimmeln", meinte Jill.

„Wir haben keine Wahl, die Zeit drängt. Wir müssen weiter."

Ada Wong schwang sich mit ihrem Enterhaken von Gebäude zu Gebäude und gab ihnen Anweisungen, wie sie am sichersten vorankamen. Auf diese Weise konnten sie die meisten unschönen Zusammenstöße mit den Untoten vermeiden.

Sie erreichten die vereinbarten Zielkoordinaten gegen halb sechs Uhr morgens. Am Horizont war bereits ein heller Lichtstreifen zu erkennen. Wesker stieß die Tür zum Dach auf. Leon, Ada und Jill hoben ihre Waffen.

„Gesichert!", riefen sie, nachdem sie sichergestellt hatten, dass sie keine böse Überraschung auf dem Dach erwartete.

Wassiljewitsch hatte nicht gelogen. Es stand wirklich ein Hubschrauber bereit. Die Einsatzkräfte, die wohl versucht hatten, die Lage in der Stadt unter Kontrolle zu bringen, hatten sich vermutlich schon vor Stunden zu den Untoten gesellt.

„Nicht schießen! Nicht schießen!", sagte die Stimme eines Mannes mit einem starken russischen Akzent.

Stanislav Wassiljewitsch schritt mit erhobenen Händen auf sie zu. Er war ein kleiner, dicklicher Mann mit schütterem, grauen Haar und Brille.

„Sind Sie Wassiljewitsch?", fragte Chris.

„Ja, der bin ich. Ich habe mit Ihnen telefoniert. Wo ist Anastasia?"

„Sie ist hier, ihr geht es gut", sagte Jill. Das Mädchen lief auf Wassiljewitsch zu.

„Sie sind uns eine Erklärung schuldig", sagte Chris.

„Ich weiß, aber das hat Zeit. Schnell, wir müssen hier raus", sagte der Russe und gebot ihnen, in den Hubschrauber einzusteigen. „Können Sie fliegen?"

„Ja." Chris und Leon setzten sich ins Cockpit des Hubschraubers und starten die Maschine.

Sie hatten die Stadt gerade hinter sich gelassen, als die Rakete an ihnen vorbeiflog und in der Stadt einschlug und sie in gleißendes Licht getaucht wurden.

* * *

 _New York_

Wassiljewitsch saß wie ein Häufchen Elend im Vernehmungsraum und wartete geduldig, bis seine Befragung beginnen würde. Er wirkte wie ein gebrochener Mann. Auf seinem Gesicht waren Sorge und Schuldgefühle abzulesen. Chris, Jill, Alex und Albert beobachteten ihn vom Gang aus und berieten, was nun passieren sollte.

„Wer wird mit ihm reden?", fragte Albert Wesker.

„Chris und ich werden das übernehmen", sagte Jill.

„Ich will die Wahrheit von ihm", sagte Chris entschieden. „Der Kerl tut jetzt so betroffen, dabei hatte er doch die ganze Zeit seine Finger mit im Spiel."

„Was soll mit dem Mädchen passieren? Sie hat ihre Mutter verloren und ihr Zuhause wurde zerstört", fragte Albert. „Kümmert sich das Jugendamt um sie?"

„Rebecca untersucht sie noch. Und Hunnigan versucht, andere Familienmitglieder zu finden, bei denen sie unterkommen kann", sagte Jill. „Sie tut mir leid. Sie hat alles verloren."

„Weiß man mittlerweile, wer den Raketenanschlag befohlen hat?", fragte Chris. Er war immer noch ungehalten darüber, dass sie nur knapp dem Tod entronnen waren.

„Ingrid Hunnigan hat auch keine Ahnung. Sie versucht noch herauszufinden, woher die Rakete überhaupt kam", sagte Jill. „Raphael hat mit Sicherheit seine Beziehungen über die Familie spielen lassen. Ihr Einfluss reicht sehr weit. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die irgendjemanden in der Hand haben, der so einen Angriff befehlen kann."

„Vielleicht weiß Wassiljewitsch ja etwas mehr", meinte Chris und machte sich für das Verhör bereit. Bevor er durch die Tür in den Vernehmungsraum treten konnte, legte Alex ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm und hielt ihn zurück.

„Chris, lass mich mit ihm sprechen", bot Alex an. „Ich spreche fließend Russisch. Ich glaube, dass wir besser an ihn herankommen, wenn wir ihm etwas Vertrautes bieten."

Chris und Jill wechselten einen kurzen Blick miteinander. Jill zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einen Versuch ist es wert, Chris", meinte sie.

Chris war nicht wohl dabei, aber schließlich nickte er. „Versuch dein Glück."

Alex lächelte, dann betrat sie den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Chris, Jill und Albert Wesker beobachteten durch die Scheibe, wie sie Wassiljewitsch ansprach und sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch setzte. Wassiljewitsch sah auf. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Verwunderung wider, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, mit einer jungen Frau sprechen zu müssen.

Chris, Jill und Wesker konnten dem Gespräch nicht folgen. Alex hatte nicht gelogen. Sie sprach hervorragendes Russisch. Sie und Wassiljewitsch wechselten kein Wort auf Englisch miteinander.

„Gehen wir, Chris", sagte Jill. „Überlassen wir das Alex. Ich glaube, sie weiß, was sie tut. Hier können wir ohnehin nichts erreichen."

Chris stimmte seiner Partnerin widerwillig zu.

„Was willst du tun?", fragte Chris an Wesker gewandt.

„Ich weiß nicht, wahrscheinlich werde ich mich mit Sherry treffen", sagte Wesker. Chris nickte.

„Du hast gute Arbeit bei dem Einsatz geleistet", sagte Chris. „Aber mein Vertrauen musst du dir definitiv noch erarbeiten."

Wesker hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

* * *

Alex und Wassiljewitsch sprachen gute drei Stunden. Immer wieder sah Chris nach, ob sie immer noch sprachen und wartete ungeduldig vor dem Vernehmungsraum. Dann endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, verließ Alex das Zimmer.

„Und? Hast du etwas aus ihm rausbekommen?", fragte Chris sofort.

„In der Tat, das habe ich", antwortete Alex. „Wassiljewitsch war überaus kooperativ. Sprich mit jemanden in seiner Muttersprache und er öffnet dir sein Herz. Allerdings hat auch sicher seine Verzweiflung dazu beigetragen, dass er mir ohne Umschweife alles erzählt hat."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Er ist immer noch sehr mitgenommen von dem, was in New Mexiko passiert ist. Er macht sich Vorwürfe, weil er glaubt, eine Mitschuld daran zu tragen. Und er ist traurig, weil er eine gute Freundin verloren hat. Ach ja, was passiert denn jetzt mit der Tochter dieser Frau? Weißt du schon Bescheid?"

„Ja. Im Moment kümmern sich die Behörden um sie und versuchen, ihren Vater ausfindig zu machen", sagte Chris. „Sie ist zum Glück wohlauf. Rebecca hat sie untersucht und keine Infektion festgestellt. Ich hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass ihr etwas fehlt. Als wir sie fanden, war sie wohlauf."

„Na wenigstens", meinte Alex. „Aber sie wird wohl einige Zeit brauchen, bis sie ihre Erlebnisse verarbeitet hat."

„Was hat Wassiljewitsch zu Raphael gesagt?", fragte Chris. Raphael Simmons dingfest zu machen war im Moment das einzige, was Chris interessierte.

Alex holte tief Luft. „Das ist eine längere Geschichte. Und ich möchte hinzufügen, dass die ganze Sache jetzt noch undurchsichtiger geworden ist. Holen wir bitte die anderen erst dazu."

* * *

Es war spät abends und sie fanden sich in der Kantine der B.S.A.A. ein, wo sie an einem großen Tisch zusammensitzen konnten. Das Team von der Küche hatte ihnen eine Platte mit Sandwiches bereitgestellt. Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Albert Wesker, Sherry, O'Brian, Leon, Ada Wong, Helena Harper und sogar Piers Nivans waren alle zusammengekommen, um zu hören, was Alex Wesker von dem russischen Forscher erfahren hatte.

„Also Alex, was hast du damit gemeint, dass die Geschichte noch etwas undurchsichtiger geworden ist?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Was hat er erzählt?", fragte Wesker.

„Ich fange am besten am Anfang an", meinte Alex. „Stanislav Wassiljewitsch ist russischer Staatsbürger und sein Forschungsgebiet ist die Molekulargenetik. Er hat in der Vergangenheit schon mal mit der Familie zusammengearbeitet, allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie diese Zusammenarbeit aussah. Er wollte sich nicht dazu äußern. Ich vermute, dass er wohl mit Raphaels Vater bekannt war. Er hat mir erzählt, dass Raphael ihn vor ungefähr 18 Monaten überraschend kontaktierte und um Hilfe bat. Wassiljewitsch kam der Bitte nach und reiste nach Slowenien. Er dachte, dass er Raphael bei der Entwicklung eines neuen Medikaments helfen sollte. Der C-Virus, den Raphael zuerst für seine Arbeit benutzt hatte, hatte zwar Erfolge gebracht, aber seine Wirkung ließ nach. Wassiljewitsch ging davon aus, dass er Raphael bei einer Weiterentwicklung der Gentherapie helfen sollte."

„Warum ist er untergetaucht?", fragte Jill. „Er muss die Familie bzw. diese Forschungseinrichtung ja ziemlich spontan und überstürzt verlassen haben."

„Dazu komme ich gleich. Wassiljewitsch hat mir erzählt, dass es Raphael nicht gut gegangen ist, als sie sich vor anderthalb Jahren wiedergesehen haben. Er war am Boden zerstört, weil er sich von seiner Freundin getrennt hat."

„Amanda."

Alex nickte. „Raphael und Amanda haben sich vor zwei Jahren getrennt. Raphael muss monatelang in Depressionen versunken sein, bis er dann vor 18 Monaten Wassiljewitsch kontaktiert hat. Den ersten Prototypen des R-Virus hat er vor ungefähr einem Jahr fertiggestellt. Wassiljewitsch dachte die ganze Zeit über, dass Raphael den R-Virus für medizinische Zwecke verwenden wollte. Und vielleicht stimmte das ja sogar. Vielleicht war der R-Virus ja wirklich Raphaels letzter Ausweg und als er merkte, dass ihm auch dieses Medikament nicht mehr helfen konnte, ist er umgeschwenkt."

„Wann wurde Wassiljewitsch klar, dass Raphael an einer tödlichen Seuche arbeitet?"

„Erst vor ein paar Monaten", fuhr Alex fort. „Als Raphael Albert ins Spiel gebracht und Sherry entführt hat. Und als er entdeckte, dass Piers Nivans in der Anlage gefangen war. Da wurde Wassiljewitsch klar, dass Raphael an einer Waffe arbeitete. Er konnte Raphael nicht weiter unterstützen und tauchte unter. Raphael hat ihn die ganze Zeit im Dunkeln über seine Absichten gehalten. Er wusste nicht, was Raphael vorhatte."

„Glaubst du ihm das?", fragte Chris.

„Ja, das tue ich, Chris. Wassiljewitsch macht sich große Vorwürfe. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich angelogen hat. Er vermutet, dass Raphael ihn für seinen Verrat töten wollte. Deshalb hat er ihn in New Mexiko ausfindig gemacht. Der Ausbruch des R-Virus war ein Testlauf."

„Was hat er über Raphael erzählt?", fragte Albert Wesker.

„Er hat mir Raphael als verzweifelt und verletzt beschrieben. Als jemanden, der in seinem tiefsten Inneren erschüttert wurde."

„Durch seine Krankheit oder die Trennung von Amanda?", fragte Chris.

„Laut Wassiljewitsch wegen der Trennung von Amanda. Die hat Raphael sehr tief getroffen. Wenn ich Wassiljewitsch richtig verstanden habe, dann ist Raphael über die Monate durch den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung über die Trennung immer weiter verbittert. Er hat sich zurückgezogen und muss eine Menge Wut und Hass in sich aufgestaut haben. Er wurde plötzlich herrisch und aggressiv, obwohl er sonst ein eher ruhiger Mensch ist."

„Er hat eine Menge Frust in sich aufgestaut", sagte Chris nachdenklich. „Weiß Wassiljewitsch irgendetwas über Raphaels Pläne? Irgendetwas Konkretes, das uns helfen könnte, ihn ausfindig zu machen oder zumindest einzuschätzen, was sein nächster Schritt sein könnte?"

„Fehlanzeige", sagte Alex und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er weiß gar nichts. Er erinnert sich nur, dass Raphael oft Andeutungen gemacht hat. Und er ärgert sich heute, dass er die Zeichen nicht eher erkannt hat."

„Was für Andeutungen?", wollte Jill wissen.

„Dass er die Welt bald von ihren Qualen erlösen wolle. Es muss uns klar sein, dass Raphael es ernst meint. Er will die Welt mit seinem Virus zerstören und ich vermute, dass er nicht eher aufhören wird, bis wir ihn aufgehalten haben."

„Diese kleine Stadt in New Mexico auf die ganze Welt übertragen", meinte Ada Wong. „Die Letzte, die auch nur im Entferntesten eine ähnliche Gefahr für die Welt darstellte, war Carla Radames von Neo-Umbrella. Sie war von denselben Motiven getrieben wie jetzt Raphael."

„Ich komme zu derselben Einschätzung", fügte Alex hinzu. „Die Sache ist ernst, Chris. Raphael will Chaos und Zerstörung."

„Wir müssen ihn aufhalten", sagte Piers. Er hatte zum ersten Mal gesprochen und alle wandten sich in seine Richtung. „Ich werde mitkämpfen. Beim nächsten Einsatz bin ich dabei."

„Piers, das ist keine gute Idee", widersprach Chris, doch Piers schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Captain. Ich will nicht länger hier herumsitzen. Ich will etwas tun. Und meine Kräfte können uns im Kampf gegen B.O.W.s helfen."

„Mir fällt da noch etwas ein", meinte nun Sherry. „Hat Wassiljewtisch irgendetwas dazu gesagt, wie Piers in Raphaels Gefangenschaft kam? Wir alle dachten, Piers wäre tot. Wie hat er die Explosion der Unterwasseranlage überlebt?"

„Dazu hat er nichts gesagt", sagte Alex. „Wissen Sie etwas Mr. Nivans?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich überlebt habe", meinte Piers. „In meinem Kopf klafft eine Lücke von mehreren Jahren. Ich habe wohl dasselbe Problem wie Wesker hier."

„Konnte Wassiljewitsch vor seiner Flucht zumindest in Erfahrung bringen, wofür Raphael Mr. Nivans braucht?"

„Nein, das wusste er auch nicht. Raphael hat ihn in diesen Teil seiner Forschung nie eingeweiht. Aber wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, dass er Interesse an der speziellen Mutation hatte. Die Muskeln in Mr. Nivans' mutiertem Arm können elektrische Impulse erzeugen, und zwar in einer Stärke von mehreren tausend Volt. Das ist eine beeindruckende Waffe. Die anderen Mutationen des C-Virus unterscheiden sich erheblich von der von Mr. Nivans."

„Wie geht es weiter, Chris?", fragte Wesker.

O'Brian schaltete sich ein. „Wir überwachen nach wie vor alle Flughäfen. Alle internationalen Behörden sich alarmiert. Wir spannen das Netz engmaschiger. Wir werden Raphael ausfindig machen. Sobald wir ihn irgendwo sehen, werden wir zuschlagen."

„Ihn zu stoppen, hat oberste Priorität."

* * *

Etwas später hatten sich Chris, Alex und Albert Wesker zu einer Besprechung in ein leeres Büro zurückgezogen.

„Ich kann noch mal mit Wassiljewitsch reden, vielleicht bringe ich noch mehr aus ihm raus", bot Alex an. „Er ist sehr nett und kooperativ. Er wird uns alles erzählen, was uns weiterhelfen könnte."

„Nein, nein, ist schon gut", sagte Chris. „Ich glaube, das ist nicht nötig."

„Was soll denn jetzt passieren, Chris?"

„Wassiljewitsch bleibt jetzt erst mal in Gewahrsam, bis wir wissen, ob wir ihn der Staatsanwaltschaft überstellen müssen. Hunnigan versucht das gerade zu klären."

„Chris, du weißt, worüber wir sprechen müssen", sagte Albert Wesker ernst.

Natürlich wusste Chris das und es gefiel ihm schon jetzt nicht. Auch Alex hatte sofort verstanden.

„Chris, ich glaube, es ist jetzt offensichtlich, dass Amanda uns nicht ganz die Wahrheit erzählt hat."

„Das heißt, du glaubst Wassiljewitsch?", fragte Chris seinen Ex-Captain.

„Das tue ich", antwortete dieser. Alex pflichtete ihm bei. „Ich habe mit Wassiljewitsch gesprochen, ihm dabei in die Augen gesehen, Chris. Seine Geschichte ist um einiges glaubwürdiger als Amandas."

„OK. Dann würde ich sagen, vergleichen wir doch mal die beiden Versionen der Geschichte. Was hat Amanda uns gegenüber behauptet?" Chris trat an eine Flipchart und nahm sich einen dicken Filzschreiber.

„Amanda hat behauptet, dass sie sich vor zwei Jahren von Raphael getrennt hätte, weil er den R-Virus entwickelt hat."

„Laut Wassiljewitschs Aussage kann das nicht stimmen, weil Raphael den R-Virus erst vor ungefähr einem Jahr entwickelt hat", sagte Alex. „Die beiden müssen sich wegen etwas anderem getrennt haben."

Chris zeichnete zwei Zeitstränge auf das weiße Blatt Papier und trug die Eckpunkte der Geschichte darauf ein.

„Zumindest beim Zeitpunkt der Trennung sind sich beide einig."

„Aber nicht beim Grund", warf Alex ein. „Ich denke, wir sollten herausfinden, was hinter der Trennung stand."

Albert nickte. „Und ich hatte mit meinem Bedenken Recht, Chris. Ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass Amanda uns belogen hat. Jetzt haben wir auch die Erklärung dafür, warum sie mit ihrem Wissen über eine gefährliche Seuche erst zwei Jahre später zur B.S.A.A. kam."

Chris gestand sich nur ungern ein, dass Wesker Recht hatte. „Weil sie vor zwei Jahren dieses Wissen noch gar nicht hatte. Weil sie es nicht haben konnte. Sie muss erst vor einiger Zeit, vielleicht vor ein paar Monaten, von Raphaels Plänen erfahren haben."

„Wie, Chris? Und dann marschiert sie zur B.S.A.A., um ihren Ex-Freund anzuschwärzen?", meinte Alex und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Sache gefällt mir nicht, Chris."

„Wie hat sie erfahren, dass Raphael den R-Virus entwickelt hat, wenn sie doch keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm hatte? Ich glaube, dieser Frage sollten wir nachgehen", sagte Albert. „Es muss irgendeine Verbindung geben."

„Also habe ich das richtig verstanden, dass Raphael sich wegen seiner Trennung in einen Bioterroristen verwandelt hat? Das habe ich ja noch nie gehört." Obwohl es ihn nicht überraschte. Glenn Arias war ins Geschäft mit Virenwaffen eingestiegen, weil man Bomben auf seiner Hochzeit abgeworfen und seine Frau getötet hatte. Sein Motiv war Rache gewesen.

„Chris, er handelt aus Schmerz, aus Wut, weil er verletzt ist. Und wahrscheinlich, weil er seine Existenz als Bestrafung, als Last ansieht und deshalb alle anderen Menschen genauso leiden lassen möchte, wie er selbst leidet", sagte Alex. „Er ist kein Bioterrorist im klassischen Sinne. Er will die ganze Welt für sein Leiden bestrafen. Was ihn nicht weniger gefährlich macht. Er ist unberechenbar und könnte jederzeit überall auf der Welt seine Seuche loslassen."

Chris nickte. Alex hatte völlig Recht. Und Raphael hatte ihnen bereits einen Vorgeschmack seiner Erlösung für die Welt geliefert. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er vom Testlauf zur Umsetzung seines Planes überging.

„Wir müssen ihn schnell finden. Wir müssen ihn aufhalten", sagte er nachdenklich und mehr zu sich selbst.

„Wie finden wir ihn, Chris? Hast du eine Idee? Der Kerl erscheint mir wie ein Geist."

„Ich glaube, dass wir die Hintergrundgeschichte aufdecken müssen", sagte Albert. „Wir müssen verstehen, was zwischen Raphael und Amanda vorgefallen ist und wir müssen die Verbindung aufdecken. Hinter dieser Sache steckt mehr."

„Was schlägst du vor, Wesker?", fragte Chris.

Wesker überlegte einen Moment. „Ich weiß es nicht, Chris. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es mit der Familie zusammenhängt."

„Mit der Organisation oder mit der eigentlichen Familie Simmons?", fragte Alex.

„Beides. Über die Organisation ist nicht viel bekannt und über die Familie selbst wissen wir auch nicht viel. Unsere beste Quelle ist Ada Wong."

„Und wir haben noch die Tagebücher von Simmons, aber ich glaube nicht, dass uns die weiterhelfen."

„Sherry hat sie gelesen, vielleicht hat sie ja etwas Interessantes von Belang darin gefunden", sagte Alex.

„Wenn das alles ist, was wir haben, dann sind wir keinen Schritt weiter. Sofern Wassiljewitsch nicht mit noch mehr Informationen aufwartet …"

„Ich kann noch mal mit ihm reden", schlug Alex vor. „Aber versprechen kann ich natürlich nichts."

* * *

Wesker kehrte nach ihrer Besprechung in sein Zimmer zurück. Beinahe hatte er gehofft, von Claire begrüßt zu werden, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ihr ja gesagt hatte, dass sie sich eine Weile nicht sehen sollten. So musste er seinen Abend zwangsläufig allein verbringen. Er beschäftigte sich mit dem Handy und dem Laptop, die ihm Alex besorgt hatte, und konnte sich endlich mit seinen Finanzen befassen.

Alex hatte nicht gelogen. Sie hatte sein Geld über die letzten 14 Jahre sehr gut verwaltet, sodass er über ein beträchtliches Vermögen verfügte. Sie hatte in Immobilien, Aktien, Gold und Rohstoffe investiert und daneben noch ein sehr großes Barvermögen angespart. Damit er schnellen Zugriff auf sein Geld hatte, hatte sie ihm ein Giro- und ein Tagesgeldkonto eingerichtet. Daneben war er auch stolzer Besitzer mehrerer Immobilien in Nordamerika. Wenn er jemals wieder ein freier Mann war, was er zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt bezweifelte, dann hatte er zumindest ein Dach über dem Kopf.

Auf dem Laptop hatte Alex ihm alles nötige eingerichtet: ein Linux-Betriebssystem, Internetzugang und eine E-Mail-Adresse. Wesker rief als erstes den Browser auf und suchte nach Nachrichten. Die erste halbe Stunde brachte er damit zu, sich auf den neuesten Stand bei den aktuellen Geschehnissen zu bringen. Über die Politik schüttelte er nur den Kopf und mit der Wirtschaft beschäftigte er sich erst gar nicht. Weil er merkte, dass die Nachrichten seine Stimmung in den Keller drückten, beschloss er, sich ihnen nicht weiter auszusetzen. Er wusste, wer der Präsident war, welche Regierung in Washington saß und was anderswo auf der Welt vorging, das reichte vorerst.

Als er das Laptop zuklappte, dachte er an Claire. Auch wenn er an jenem Morgen ihr Gesicht nicht gesehen hatte, als sie hinausgelaufen war, wusste er, dass er sie verletzt hatte. Er hatte ihr die Schuld dafür gegeben, dass sie aufgeflogen waren, obwohl das unfair war. Dass Alex sie zusammen sah, war nicht Claires Absicht gewesen. Er war nur einfach wütend gewesen. Und das Erstbeste, was ihm eingefallen war, war, die Person zu verprellen, die ihn am meisten mochte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Albert, ich bin's. Darf ich mal reinkommen?", fragte Alex. Wie aufs Stichwort, dachte Wesker.

Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust, seine Schwester jetzt zu sehen, doch allein wusste er auch nichts mit sich und seiner Zeit anzufangen, also ließ er Alex herein.

„Können wir reden?", fragte sie und Wesker wusste sofort, um was es ging.

„Wenn du unbedingt meinst."

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, irgendwen in Verlegenheit zu bringen", sagte Alex. „Ich wollte euch nicht stören, ich wusste nicht, dass ihr beide …"

„Alex, vergessen wir das", sagte Wesker und unterbrach seine Schwester. „Was willst du?"

„Nichts, Albert", sagte Alex etwas pikiert. „Sag mir nur, wie lange das schon geht."

„Jedenfalls keine zwei Jahre, die du mit Chris ins Bett gegangen bist."

Wesker spürte, dass etwas in seinem Inneren die letzten Monate gegärt hatte und jetzt an die Oberfläche drängte. Er hatte einige ungesagte Dinge in sich aufgestaut und offenbar hatte er jetzt den Punkt erreicht, an dem er seine Gedanken und Gefühle nicht mehr für sich behalten konnte.

„Darum geht es dir also, ja?", fragte Alex angriffslustig. „Du bist eingeschnappt, weil ich mit Chris Redfield geschlafen habe."

„Weißt du, was dieser Mann getan hat?", gab Wesker zurück. Seine Stimme zitterte. „Er hat meine Pläne zunichtegemacht und mich getötet."

„Weißt du, was Claire Redfield getan hat? Sie hat meine Pläne zunichtegemacht und hat mich getötet", erwiderte Alex. „Nur weißt du, Albert, ich hab mich mit Chris eingelassen, weil ich Rache für uns nehmen wollte. Und das habe ich auch irgendwie geschafft. Aber du, du vögelst Claire, weil es dir gefällt, nicht wahr? Euer gemeinsames Training war doch so was wie ein Vorspiel, oder? Wie lang bist du schon scharf auf sie? Seit Rockfort Island?"

Alex war zu weit gegangen. Er preschte nach vorne und drückte seine Schwester hart gegen die Wand, seine Hand eng um ihren Hals gelegt. Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen seine Rippen. Wesker spürte, wie das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper rauschte.

„Was willst du tun, Albert?", fragte Alex. „Willst du deiner eigenen Schwester etwas antun?"

Das wollte er nicht. Er erwachte aus seinem Rausch. Langsam löste er seinen Griff um ihren Hals. Plötzlich zitterte er und der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung brachen wie eine Sturmflut über ihn herein. Er wusste nicht, was er wollte. Er wusste nicht, was werden sollte. Ja er wusste nicht mal mehr, wer er war. Wesker erkannte sich nicht wieder.

Alex legte vorsichtig ihre Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Es tut mir leid, Albert", raunte Alex. „Ich wollte nicht … Es steht mir nicht zu, über dich und Claire Redfield zu urteilen. Und es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verletzt habe."

Wesker sagte nichts. Er ließ sich in Alex' Umarmung fallen.

„Ich wünsche mir meinen Bruder zurück", flüsterte Alex. „Was ist nur aus uns geworden? Aus den Wesker-Kindern? Es war unsere Bestimmung, die Welt zu verändern. Und wo sind wir nun?"

Sie waren ganz unten angelangt. „Wir haben nur alles schlimmer gemacht", sagte Wesker leise. „Wir haben uns an Dingen abgearbeitet, die wir ohnehin nicht ändern konnten. Und auf dem Weg dahin haben wir nur alles falsch gemacht. Deshalb sind wir heute hier. Ganz unten. Weil wir alles falsch gemacht haben."

„Wir müssen das hinter uns lassen, Albert", entgegnete Alex. „Wir sind beide gestorben. Wir haben uns erneuert. Wir haben jetzt ein neues Leben. Nutzen wir die Chance."

Wesker erinnerte sich zurück an seinen Tod im Herrenhaus in den Arklay Mountains. Er war wie ein Phönix aus der Asche neu erstanden. Mit neuen Kräften und neuen Zielen. Dieser Abschnitt seines Lebens hatte im Vulkan in Afrika sein Ende gefunden. Gleichzeitig war er zum zweiten Mal auferstanden. Die Flammen der Lava hatten ihn geläutert und markierten den Beginn von etwas Neuem. Seine Schwester war in ihrem alten Körper gestorben und in einem neuen wieder erwacht.

„Und was sollen wir tun?", fragte Wesker. „Für was genau soll ich diese Chance nutzen?"

„So schwer es auch ist, aber wir müssen akzeptieren, dass wir verloren haben. Unsere Ziele in unserem alten Leben … haben uns nicht weitergebracht." Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie das sagte. „Das heißt, wage es ja nicht, etwas Dummes zu tun, Albert, ich warne dich."

„Und selbst, Alex? Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich … ich habe meine Pläne vor langer Zeit begraben. Und ich werde sie genau dort lassen, wo ich sie zurückgelassen habe", sagte sie.

„Was soll jetzt aus uns werden?", fragte Wesker. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Claire ist …"

„Ich kann dir die Frage auch nicht beantworten, aber vielleicht sollten wir einfach die Möglichkeiten wahrnehmen, die sich uns hier und jetzt bieten. Wir sollten nicht zu hoch hinausstreben, denn damit fällt man leider auch sehr tief, sondern wir sollten uns hier unten umsehen und unsere neue Bestimmung hier suchen."

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich.

* * *

Claire vergrub sich in ihrer Wohnung, wo sie ständig nervös auf und ab lief und nicht zur Ruhe kam. Wenn sie sich hinlegte, dann sprang sie sofort wieder auf, wenn sie sinnlos durch ihre Wohnung lief, wollte sie sich sofort wieder hinlegen. Ihr war heiß und sie zog ihr Oberteil aus, einen Moment später zog sie sich einen weiten Fleece-Pullover an, weil sie sich mit ihren nackten, entblößten Armen unwohl fühlte.

In ihrem Inneren herrschte ein totales Gefühlschaos. Sie war verletzt, weil Wesker sie so grob von sich gestoßen hatte und sie war wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie so ungeschickt gewesen war. Warum hatte sie nur im Bad versuchen müssen, sich in aller Eile anzuziehen? Als sie in ihr Top schlüpfen wollte, war sie aus Versehen an die Ablage gestoßen, wo Weskers Sachen standen, die natürlich alle sehr geräuschvoll auf den Boden fallen mussten. Und warum zum Teufel musste in diesem Moment Alex Wesker auftauchen?

Claire hatte auch Angst. Sie hatte kein solches Vertrauen in Alex Wesker wie Albert. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Alex ihr Wissen wirklich für sich behalten würde. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie jemandem von Claires Affäre mit Albert Wesker erzählte. Alex verfügte über eine Waffe, mit der sie Claires Beziehung zu ihrem Bruder und ihre Freundschaften empfindlich beschädigen, wenn nicht gar zerstören konnte. Claire war erpressbar.

Dass jetzt ein Außenstehender von ihrem schmutzigen, kleinen Geheimnis wusste, hielt Claire gnadenlos einen Spiegel vor und ihr wurde zum ersten Mal richtig bewusst, was sie eigentlich tat. Sie schlief mit Albert Wesker. Sie gab sich dem Erzfeind ihres Bruders hin, einem Mann, der einst die Welt zerstören wollte, einem Verbrecher, einem Bioterroristen. Wesker stand für alles, was die beiden Redfields zutiefst verachteten und fast ihr Leben lang bekämpft hatten. Sie hinterging ihre Familie und ihre Freunde. Ekel und Abscheu vor sich selbst überkam Claire. Und doch konnte Claire nicht mehr ohne Wesker sein. Er war ein Teil von ihr geworden. Ohne ihn, das wusste sie, konnte sie nicht mehr leben.

Albert Wesker hatte geschafft, was die Therapien, ihre Familie und ihre Freunde nicht geschafft hatten: Er hatte ihr wieder Leben eingehaucht. Er hatte das Glück zurück in ihr Leben gebracht. Wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war, dann fühlte sie sich wieder genauso wie vor ihrer Krankheit. Sie war wieder Claire Redfield.

Es hatte sie tief getroffen, dass er sie nicht mehr sehen wollte. _Wir sollten etwas Abstand wahren, bis sich die Wogen geglättet haben, weil wir zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns gezogen haben._

Weil Claire nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte, schaltete sie ihren Computer ein und surfte etwas durchs Internet und rief ihre E-Mails ab. Ihr Spamordner war voller Müll, den sie kommentarlos löschte. Sie hatte ein paar Werbemails in ihrem Postfach und löschte sie gelangweilt. Es war so lange her, dass sie irgendwelche interessanten Mails bekommen hatte, dass sie beinahe eine E-Mail unbekannten Ursprungs überlesen hätte, die sie drei Tage zuvor erhalten hatte. Sie war von einer Headhunterin.

Verwundert öffnete Claire die Mail und begann zu lesen. Kurz darauf griff sie zu ihrem Telefon.

* * *

Ein paar Wochen vergingen. Alex widmete sich unterdessen der Behandlung von Piers Nivans. Rebecca Chambers hatte die Untersuchung des neuen Virus aufgenommen. Albert wollte sich derweil um Sherrys Versorgung kümmern, bevor er sich selbst dem R-Virus widmete. Im Labor nahm er Sherry Blut ab, um es zu untersuchen.

„Weiß man schon was von Raphael? Hat man ihn inzwischen gefunden?", wollte Sherry wissen.

„Nein. Er wurde ein paar Mal gesichtet, aber … er entzieht sich uns nach wie vor", antwortete Wesker. Er hatte die letzten Wochen zwar ein paar Mal an Raphael gedacht, aber seine Gedanken waren eher bei einer gewissen rothaarigen Frau gewesen, die er nun schon geraumer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie hatte seine Forderung, dass sie sich ein paar Wochen nicht sehen sollten, wörtlich genommen und war nicht mehr bei der B.S.A.A. aufgetaucht. Wesker wollte es sich gar nicht eingestehen, aber er vermisste sie. Claire Redfield fehlte ihm.

„Es ist schrecklich, was mit dieser Stadt passiert ist. Das ist wie Tall Oaks und viele andere Städte."

„Ich fürchte, dieser Virusausbruch wird nicht der letzte gewesen sein, den wir gesehen haben. Wie geht es dir, Sherry? Wie fühlst du dich?", wollte Wesker wissen.

„Eigentlich sehr gut", meinte Sherry. „Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde."

„Ich schau mir deinen Eisenwert an", versicherte Wesker.

Sie strich mit ihrer freien Hand über ihren runden Bauch. „Ich fühle mich eigentlich ganz wohl. Ich spüre sie jetzt auch schon eine ganze Weile."

„Sie?", fragte Wesker.

„Oh ja. Rebecca hat mir bei der letzten Untersuchung gesagt, dass es ein Mädchen wird", sagte Sherry überglücklich. Sie strahlte. „Du bekommst eine Enkelin."

„Ich hab es noch nicht mal verdaut, Vater zu sein", sagte Wesker ehrlich.

„Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass Jake zurückkommt", sagte Sherry traurig. „Er fehlt mir so sehr. Ich würde meine Erfahrungen so gern mit ihm teilen. Ich wünschte mir, er wäre ein Teil von dem hier."

„Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf", sagte Wesker wie mechanisch, weil er Sherry aufmuntern wollte.

„Jetzt wo Jake weg ist, brauche ich dich, Wesker. Du musst mir helfen, ich schaffe das nicht allein."

Wesker sagte nichts. Er zog vorsichtig die Nadel aus Sherrys Arm und reichte ihr ein Wattepad. „Drück das drauf." Er legte die blutgefüllten Röhrchen beiseite und gab Sherry ein Pflaster, das sie auf die Einstichstelle klebte. „Wie weit bist du jetzt eigentlich?"

„30. Woche", sagte Sherry. „Es geht langsam aufs Ende zu. Ich bin so aufgeregt."

„Du schaffst das schon. Und du hast eine Menge Leute um dich, die dir helfen werden." Er schloss sich selbst nicht ein. Er wechselte das Thema. „In zwei Stunden sollte ich deine Ergebnisse haben", sagte Wesker und wollte sich schon an die Arbeit machen, doch Sherry hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte bitte." Wesker sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Gib mir mal deine Hand", sagte Sherry und bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, ergriff sie Weskers Hand. Langsam legte sie sie auf ihren Bauch. „Vielleicht spürst du sie ja. Sie tritt nämlich manchmal ganz schön."

Ein seltsames Gefühl erfasste Wesker. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt. In seiner Vorstellung sah er sich seiner früheren Partnerin Anna Muller gegenüber, die ihm mit einem Strahlen auf dem Gesicht von Jake erzählte und seine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte. Damals hätte er wahrscheinlich den Stolz eines werdenden Vaters empfunden. Heute sah er der Verantwortung, die ihn erwartete, mit Sorge entgegen. Er spürte die Bewegung des Kindes und irgendwie verängstigte es ihn.

Er wollte sich von Sherry lösen, doch sie hielt seine Hand fest. „Wesker? Was glaubst du, würden Mum und Dad heute sagen?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich glaube, sie wären sehr stolz auf ihre kleine Prinzessin", sagte Wesker. Auf ihrem Gesicht sah er ihre Skepsis. „Deine Eltern hatten dich sehr lieb, Sherry. Sie konnten es einfach nie gut zeigen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich heute, wenn sie noch da wären, sehr mit dir freuen würden."

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals.

* * *

Nach einiger Zeit zog es Wesker wieder einmal in den Trainingsraum im dritten Stock. Er hatte eine Weile nicht trainiert und fand, dass es höchste Zeit war, seinen Rhythmus wieder aufzunehmen. Er hatte die körperliche Ertüchtigung dringend nötig, um den Kopf freizubekommen.

Nach einer Dreiviertelstunde intensiver Übungen war er durchgeschwitzt und außer Atem, doch er war noch lange nicht fertig. Er wollte heute Abend so lange trainieren, bis er nicht mehr an Claire, Alex, Chris oder sonst wen dachte. Er wollte sich so lange verausgaben, bis er vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach. Als er nach einer kurzen Trinkpause weitermachte, bemerkte er erst nicht, wie ihn jemand beobachtete. Erst, als er sich in Richtung Tür wandte, sah er, dass Claire im Durchgang stand. Wesker unterbrach seine Übung. Eine Weile standen beide einfach nur da und sahen sich an.

„Darf ich?", fragte Claire vorsichtig. Sie trug Trainingskleidung.

Wesker war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits wollte er Claire nicht sehen und allein sein, andererseits fühlte er sich im Moment so einsam wie noch nie zuvor. Schließlich ließ er sie näher kommen.

„Ich wollte dich gern sehen", sagte Claire und sie klang traurig. „Ich wusste nicht, wie lange „eine Weile" bei dir ist. Wir haben uns jetzt vier Wochen nicht gesehen."

Wesker sagte nichts. Er ging wieder zu seinen Übungen über. Claire stellte sich neben ihn und nahm die gleiche Pose ein wie Wesker.

„Ich habe lange nicht trainiert", sagte Claire. „Bei der 5. und 6. Poomsae hatte ich immer Schwierigkeiten."

Wesker konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Claire brachte ihn zum Lachen. Es tat gut, mit ihr zusammen zu lachen. Dann trainierten sie.

Zum ersten Mal probierten sie heute Hanbon Kyorugi und einen Freikampf aus. Wesker stellte fest, dass Claire sich sehr gut entwickelt hatte. Sie war eine würdige Gegnerin für ihn geworden. Als sie beide gegen Mitternacht zu erschöpft waren, um noch weiterzumachen, ließ sich Claire in Weskers Arme fallen und sie landeten eng umschlungen auf einer Matte auf dem Boden. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ihn küsste und er wehrte sich auch nicht dagegen.

Sie küssten sich eine Weile, bis sie schließlich einfach nur ruhig nebeneinander lagen und ihren Gedanken nachhingen.

„Albert?", raunte Claire. Zum ersten Mal benutzte sie seinen Vornamen, wenn sie ihn ansprach. Das gefiel ihm deutlich besser, als das kalte „Wesker", das Chris und die anderen ihn immer nannten.

„Ich muss wissen, was das mit uns ist."

Wesker hob seinen Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Was meinst du, Claire?"

„Ich muss wissen, was das zwischen uns ist."

Wenn Wesker das nur wüsste.

„Warum, Claire?"

Claire setzte sich auf und atmete tief durch. „Vor zwei Wochen hat mich eine Headhunterin angeschrieben. Sie hat mir einen Job angeboten."

„Das hört sich gut an", sagte Wesker und stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen. „Was für ein Job ist das?"

„Pressesprecherin für einen konservativen Thinktank, der sich für Redefreiheit und Bürgerrechte einsetzt", erklärte Claire. „Das würde mich sehr reizen. Nicht nur thematisch. Ich brauche auch endlich wieder Arbeit. TerraSave hat mir damals zum Glück eine sehr hohe Abfindung gezahlt. Davon habe ich die Therapien und Klinikaufenthalte bezahlt und von dem Geld habe ich die letzten Jahre gelebt. Jetzt wird es aber langsam knapp mit dem Geld und ich habe es auch satt, nur zu Hause herumzuhängen."

„Du solltest annehmen, Claire", sagte Wesker. „Wenn dich die Stelle so interessiert. Ich habe dich nie gefragt, was du eigentlich studiert hast. Damals in Raccoon City hat uns Chris immer ganz stolz erzählt, dass seine kleine Schwester aufs College geht. Was war dein Hauptfach?"

Claire lächelte und ihre Wangen verfärbten sich leicht rosa. „Mein Hauptfach war Politikwissenschaft."

„Verstehe", sagte Wesker. „Du solltest das Angebot wirklich annehmen, Claire."

„Das ist noch nicht alles", fügte Claire hinzu. „Die Stelle ist in Washington."

„Naja, das ist ja von New York nicht so weit weg. Wenn du mich so sehr vermisst, …", sagte Wesker, doch Claire unterbrach ihn.

„Washington State. Seattle um genau zu sein. Das heißt, ich müsste ans andere Ende der Staaten ziehen."

Das hatte Wesker nicht erwartet.

„Das heißt, wir könnten uns nicht mehr sehen", sagte Claire leise. „Deshalb wollte ich wissen, was das mit uns ist."

Wesker war um eine Antwort verlegen. Er hatte sich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie seine Beziehung zu Claire war. Sie hatten ihre Abende beim Training miteinander verbracht und hatten das Bett miteinander geteilt. Es war ihm tatsächlich sogar egal, was das mit ihnen war.

„Ich habe die Zeit mit dir sehr genossen und ich möchte nicht, dass das aufhört. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du …", begann Claire und sah dabei nach unten. Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Ob du, wenn das hier mal alles geklärt ist und du wieder in Freiheit bist, ob du dann mit mir mitkommen würdest. Ob du mich begleiten würdest."

Wesker wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Bot ihm Claire gerade an, dass sie zusammenziehen sollten?

„Ähm, überlege es dir", sagte Claire. „Du musst mir jetzt keine Antwort geben. Die Headhunterin hat gesagt, dass ich ihr bis Ende des Monats Bescheid sagen soll. Du kannst ja mal mit Chris reden, wie es mit dir weitergehen soll. Sag mir dann einfach, zu welcher Entscheidung du gekommen bist. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir … ja."

Sie stand auf und verabschiedete sich von ihm. Wesker blieb verunsichert zurück.


	16. Kapitel 16: Versuchungen

Crystalyna du Starrvan: Thank you for your review on my Wesker/Sherry story. :)

* * *

„Ich weiß nicht, was das mit Claire Redfield sein soll", sagte Wesker. „Wir verbringen Zeit miteinander, auf sehr vergnügliche Art und Weise, wenn ich das bemerken darf. Aber ich habe das nie als etwas anderes gesehen. Und jetzt bietet sie mir an, mit ihr zusammenzuziehen. Ich weiß genau genommen nicht mal etwas von ihr. Ich weiß nicht, wer sie ist."

„Sie scheinen ihr wichtig zu sein", meinte Dr. Svensson. „Sonst hätte sie Ihnen das ja nicht angeboten. Wie ist das für Sie, dass eine Frau Ihnen anbietet, mit Ihnen zusammenleben zu wollen? Ich frage deshalb, Mr. Wesker, weil Sie ja noch nie mit einer Frau zusammengelebt haben."

„Das stimmt. Irgendwie überrumpelt es mich. Ich fühle mich nicht gut dabei. Irgendwie habe ich gedacht, dass das, was wir haben, ewig so weitergehen wird. Dass wir uns jeden Abend zum Training treffen und dass wir diese heimliche Affäre haben. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass das Leben weitergeht. Für Claire geht es weiter, aber für mich nicht."

„Wenn Claire Sie verlassen würde, wie wäre das für Sie?"

Wesker überlegte, wie er seinem Befinden am besten Ausdruck verleihen konnte. „Ich möchte nicht, dass sie geht, aber ich gönne ihr die Chance. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll das Jobangebot annehmen. Aber wenn sie geht, dann …"

„Ich verstehe."

„Ich habe Chris gefragt, ob in meiner Sache schon eine Entscheidung getroffen wurde. Ob es schon entschieden wurde, dass ich an die Regierung überstellt werde. Er wusste es nicht. Es ist im Moment völlig unklar, was mit mir passieren soll. Es kommt mir so vor, als hätte keiner eine Verwendung für mich. Die Welt hatte mich vergessen und hatte mir mit abgeschlossen und nun, da ich wieder hier bin, weiß niemand etwas mit mir anzufangen." Sein Blick war nach unten auf den Boden gerichtet. „Chris hat mir vor vielen Jahren einmal gesagt, dass ich nur ein weiteres Überbleibsel von Umbrella bin. Etwas, das übrig geblieben ist, und für das keiner mehr Verwendung hat. Er hatte Recht."

„Das glaube ich nicht, Mr. Wesker. Sherry Birkin braucht Sie. Und Ihre Schwester hat sich sehr gefreut, dass Sie wieder leben. Wie ich gehört habe, haben Sie bei dem jüngsten Einsatz sehr gute Arbeit geleistet."

„Ja, aber niemand vertraut mir. Warum sollten sie auch?", sagte Wesker. „Und ohne meine Kräfte …"

„Hören Sie mal. Chris, Jill und die anderen haben keine übernatürlichen Kräfte und trotzdem haben sie alle Gefahren immer gut überstanden. Sie haben es sogar geschafft, Sie zu besiegen."

„Ich weiß." Daran wollte er nicht dauernd erinnert werden.

„Ist es Ihnen denn wichtig, dass die anderen Ihnen vertrauen?", wollte Dr. Svensson wissen.

„Das kann ich gar nicht sagen", meinte Wesker. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„OK. Vielleicht überlegen Sie sich das bei Gelegenheit mal. Haben Sie eigentlich immer noch Albträume?"

„Es wird besser, aber sie sind immer noch da. Seit Claire und ich unsere Affäre haben, sind sie fast ganz verschwunden", sagte Wesker. „Ich wache zumindest nicht mehr jede Nacht auf. Ich schlafe durch."

„Das ist sehr gut. Schlafen Sie besser, wenn Claire Redfield neben Ihnen liegt?", fragte Dr. Svensson und machte sich eine Notiz auf ihrem Klemmbrett.

„Ja", sagte Wesker und war überrascht von sich selbst. Eigentlich mochte er es überhaupt nicht, mit jemandem das Bett zu teilen. Es machte ihn unruhig und nervös und er fühlte sich ausgeliefert, wenn jemand anderes neben ihm schlief, doch bei Claire verhielt es sich genau gegenteilig. Wenn er sie neben sich spürte oder sie sich an ihn schmiegte, dann konnte er ruhiger und tiefer schlafen und hatte nicht das Gefühl, ständig auf der Hut sein zu müssen. Wenn sie nicht neben ihm lag und er nicht seinen Arm um sie legen konnte, dann kam ihm sein Bett heute leer vor.

„Reden wir mal über die Inhalte Ihrer Träume. Von was träumen Sie?"

„Meistens von der Vergangenheit", sagte Wesker. „Spencer, Umbrella, Jakes Mutter. Jake schleicht sich auch in meine Träume, was seltsam ist, weil ich nicht mal weiß, wie er aussieht. Manchmal träume ich noch von dem Vulkan, aber es ist nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Anfang. Ich merke, dass es mir deutlich besser geht."

„Was bräuchten Sie denn, damit es Ihnen so gut geht wie früher?"

Das war eine sehr schwierige Frage. Ein paar Gedanken schossen Wesker durch den Kopf, doch er entschied, dass er sie lieber nicht mit Dr. Svensson teilen wollte. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„OK, ich frage anders. Was bräuchten Sie, damit es Ihnen besser geht als jetzt im Moment?"

„Ich will etwas tun. Ich möchte Freiraum haben. Ich möchte Raphael zur Rechenschaft ziehen."

„Das heißt, Sie möchten mit der B.S.A.A. weiter zusammenarbeiten?", schlussfolgerte Dr. Svensson.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es das ist, was ich _möchte_ ", sagte Wesker. „Aber zur Erreichung meiner Ziele ist es wohl vonnöten."

„Helfen die Übungen, die wir machen?", fragte Dr. Svensson.

Sie hatte Wesker ein paar Entspannungs- und Meditationsübungen gezeigt, die er zwischen ihren Therapiestunden machen sollte.

„Ja, tun sie. Die Gedanken haben mich nicht mehr so im Griff", antwortete Wesker. „Seit ich die Übungen mache, haben sich die Inhalte meiner Träume ein wenig geändert. Ich glaube, ich träume heute manchmal von meiner frühen Kindheit. Bei meinen richtigen Eltern."

„Und was genau träumen Sie dann?"

„Es sind nur bruchstückhafte Bilder, aber … Ich sehe manchmal ein Haus und ich bin ein Kind und stehe im Regen. Eine andere Person ist bei mir, aber ich kann sie nicht sehen. Ich höre bloß ihre Stimme, wie sie mich ruft. Ich glaube … Ich glaube, dass ist meine richtige Mutter."

„Möchten Sie wissen, wer Ihre Eltern sind?"

Sie hatte ihm diese Frage ganz zu Anfang ihrer Therapie schon einmal gestellt und damals hatte Wesker verneint. Er hatte kein Interesse daran gehabt, seine wahre Herkunft kennenzulernen. Im Verlauf der letzten Monate hatte er seine Entscheidung überdenken müssen. Es war ihm heute nicht mehr egal, woher er kam oder wer er war. Er fühlte sich heute, nachdem seine Pläne gescheitert waren und sein altes Leben durch seine Niederlage zu einem bitteren Ende gekommen war, verloren und nutzlos in der Welt. Er konnte den Drang nicht erklären, aber seine Wurzeln kennenzulernen, schien ihm heute ein möglicher Weg zu sein, wieder Fuß in seinem neuen Leben zu fassen. Und er war neugierig. Es interessierte ihn, was hinter den Bildern steckte, die er neuerdings in seinen Träumen sah.

„Irgendwie schon."

„Haben sich Ihre Ansichten in der Zwischenzeit geändert? Sehen Sie die Menschheit immer noch so negativ?"

„Ich …" Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.

„Was denken Sie, wenn Sie aus dem Fenster sehen? Wenn Sie die Leute da unten sehen, wie sie ihr Leben leben. Was geht da in Ihnen vor?"

„Ich empfinde im Moment nichts", sagte Wesker. „Und ich blende das aus. Ich will mich damit im Moment nicht beschäftigen."

„Sie haben vorhin gesagt, Sie wollen Raphael zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Wie stehen Sie zu Raphaels Plänen?"

„Früher hätte ich wohl große Sympathien für ihn gehegt", meinte Wesker. „Aber heute … Ich weiß nicht. Früher dachte ich nur an mich. Es gab niemanden, um den ich mir Gedanken gemacht habe. Die Menschen waren für mich verachtenswerte Kreaturen, die es nicht wert waren, zu leben. Ich wollte die Welt vor ihnen retten."

„Und heute?"

„Heute gibt es Menschen, von denen ich nicht möchte, dass ihnen Leid zugefügt wird. Ich habe gesehen, was Raphaels Virus angerichtet hat. Ich möchte nicht, dass den Menschen um mich herum das passiert."

„Bestimmten Menschen?", hakte Dr. Svensson nach.

„Ja."

* * *

Nach ihrer Sitzung wollte sich Wesker auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Zimmer machen, doch Chris fing ihn auf dem Gang ab.

„Hey, Wesker, komm mal kurz zu mir in mein Büro."

Verwundert, aber dankbar für die Ablenkung, folgte Wesker Chris in dessen Büro.

„Es war nicht einfach jemanden zu finden, der uns weiterhelfen konnte, aber ich glaube, der, den wir aufgetrieben haben, hat ganz gute Arbeit geleistet."

Wesker hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Chris sprach. Erst als Chris das Samurai-Schwert hochhielt, verstand Wesker, worauf er hinauswollte. Jemand hatte die Schwertscheide ausgetauscht. Sie bestand nun aus schlichtem Holz und Leder.

„Das ist viel besser", meinte Wesker und nahm das Schwert entgegen. „Jetzt kann ich es auch auf Einsätze mitnehmen. Wenn du mir weiterhin keine Pistole anvertraust."

„Die musst du dir verdienen", sagte Chris schlicht.

* * *

Rebecca hatte sie alle im Labor versammelt, um ihnen ihre Forschungsergebnisse zum R-Virus mitzuteilen.

„Ich konnte mit der Probe, die ihr aus New Mexiko mitgebracht habt, sehr gut arbeiten", sagte Rebecca. „Ich habe den R-Virus aus dem Wasser isoliert." Sie tippte auf ihrem Computer und rief eine Grafik auf. „Das ist er." Der R-Virus war klein und rund und hatte eine tiefschwarze Farbe. Auf seiner Oberfläche befanden sich kleine, tentakelähnliche Arme, die ständig in Bewegung waren.

„Der R-Virus ist unglaublich anpassungsfähig. Er verändert seine Oberflächenstruktur, abhängig von der Umgebung, in der er freigelassen wird. Das heißt, er kann sowohl über Wasser als auch über die Luft oder Tröpfcheninfektion weitergegeben werden. Und natürlich über Blut. In der Stadt in New Mexiko hat Raphael das Wasser damit vergiftet."

„Stimmt das, was Amanda uns erzählt hat? Dass Raphael alle bisherigen Viren miteinander verbunden hat?", fragte Jill.

„Ja und nein. Er hat auf jeden Fall eine Menge Viren miteinander gekreuzt, darunter den T-Virus, den T-Veronica-Virus, den T-Abyss-Virus, den G-Virus, den C-Virus und zuletzt Uroborus. Von all denen konnte ich das Erbgut zweifelsfrei identifizieren."

„Den Progenitor-Virus konnte er nicht hinzufügen, denn mein Körper hatte ihn längst abgebaut", bemerkte Wesker. „Er mag Uroborus durch mich bekommen haben, aber meinen Prototyp-Virus nicht."

„Das ist richtig", sagte Rebecca. „Zumindest das ist eine gute Nachricht. Nach meiner Einschätzung haben wir es hier mit dem vielleicht gefährlichsten Virus überhaupt zu tun."

„Hat der Virus die gleiche Eigenschaft wie der von Glenn Arias?", fragte Chris. „Dass sich die Infizierten kontrollieren lassen?"

„Auch wenn ich Arias' Virus nicht nachweisen konnte, so habe ich diese Eigenschaft tatsächlich gefunden. Ich vermute, dass Raphael diesen Virus zwar nicht hatte, aber eine entsprechende Gensequenz, auf der die Eigenschaft mithilfe eines Vektors auf sein R-Virus übertragen hat."

„Was genau bewirkt der Virus im menschlichen Körper?", fragte Leon.

„Nicht zu vergessen, kann er offenbar auch Tiere infizieren", fügte Chris hinzu.

„Um das genau zu sagen, müsste ich einen Infizierten untersuchen", sagte Rebecca. „Ich habe aber ein Experiment mit einer Zellkultur gemacht. Ich habe den R-Virus mit einfachen Bakterien und Hefepilzen zusammengebracht. Dabei habe ich zwei Beobachtungen gemacht."

Sie sah nun Alex und Albert Wesker an, von denen sie wusste, dass sie mit ihrem Wissen die Funde am besten einordnen konnte. „Der R-Virus tötet alle Zellen ab, mit denen er in Berührung kommt, woraus ich den Schluss ziehe, dass die Infizierten irgendwann einfach zerfallen. Ihr Körper stellt nach und nach alle relevanten Funktionen ein. Sie verwandeln sich zu wandelnden Toten, deren Substanz sich irgendwann in Staub auflöst."

„Interessant", meinte Alex. „Raphael ist es also nicht daran gelegen, Monster zu erschaffen, sondern buchstäblich Tot und Verderben zu bringen."

„Ja. Bei den Bakterien sah es aber ein wenig anders aus", fuhr Rebecca fort. „Er kann sich bei ihnen in eine Phagen verwandeln."

Albert Wesker stöhnte auf.

„Albert?"

„Er mag zwar den richtigen Progenitor-Virus oder meinen Prototyp-Virus nicht bekommen haben, aber durch Uroborus, was ich auf Grundlage des Progenitor-Virus entwickelt habe, konnte er sich eine Eigenschaft des ganz ursprünglichen Progenitor-Virus, den Dr. Markus und Spencer in Afrika entdeckt haben, zunutze machen. Er muss sie aus dem Erbgut von Uroborus isoliert haben."

„Welche Eigenschaft?"

„Der Progenitor-Virus, den sie in der Blume entdeckt hatten, war ein Phagen. Er lebte mit der Blume in Symbiose und beschützte sie vor einem gefährlichen Bakterium", erklärte Wesker.

„Für die nicht so naturwissenschaftlich Gebildeten", unterbrach Leon ihre Fachsimpelei, „was ist ein Phagen?"

„Phagen, Mr. Kennedy", erklärte Alex, „sind Viren, die ausschließlich Bakterien befallen. Die Forschung macht sie sich heute schon zunutze, um antibiotikaresistente Bakterien zu bekämpfen. Das Raphaels R-Virus über diese Eigenschaft verfügt, ist äußerst beunruhigend."

„Inwiefern?", fragte Chris. „Auf was müssen wir uns vorbereiten?"

„Er könnte seinen R-Virus mit einem gefährlichen Bakterienstamm verknüpfen und so maximalen Schaden anrichten", antwortete Albert. „Dagegen ist dann wahrlich kein Kraut mehr gewachsen. Es könnte dann sogar mich treffen. Ich bin durch meinen Antikörper zwar vor viralen Infektionen geschützt, aber … gegen Bakterien bin auch ich machtlos."

„Das ist sogar gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich", meinte Rebecca. „Der R-Virus enthält übrigens auch Erbgut des Tollwutvirus. Die Infizierten dürften extreme Aggression zeigen."

„Oh ja, davon haben wir bereits eine Kostprobe bekommen", meinte Chris. „Aber Moment Mal, wenn sich der Virus an seine Umgebung anpassen kann, warum wurden wir dann nicht infiziert, als wir mit den Monstern Kontakt hatten? Dann müssen wir das Zeug doch eingeatmet haben und das Mädchen auch."

„Chris, Raphael hat den Virus ins Wasser gegeben. Er wollte, dass sich nur eine bestimmte Anzahl Menschen infiziert", entgegnete Albert. „Wahrscheinlich weil er sehen wollte, wie schnell die Infizierten sich verwandeln und gesunde Menschen angreifen. Ab da überträgt sich der Virus durch Bisswunden, durch Speichel und Blut. Das Mädchen hat kein Wasser aus der Leitung getrunken, Chris."

„Ich stimme Wesker zu", sagte Rebecca. „Wurde der Virus ins Wasser gegeben, kann er nicht mehr über die Luft übertragen werden, weil er sich an die Umgebung des Wassers angepasst hat. Wollte man ihn über die Luft übertragen, ginge dass entweder nur über geschlossene Räume oder die unmittelbare Nähe zur Stelle der ersten Freisetzung und eine spezielle Aufbereitung. Man müsste ihn fein zerstäuben, damit man ihn einatmen kann. Und der Wind müsste mitspielen, was aber die Verbreitung der Infektion dem Zufall überlässt."

„Warum Tollwut?", fragte Jill. „Was bezweckt er damit?"

„Tollwut befällt das Nervensystem, Jill. Die Betroffenen verfallen dem Wahnsinn. Sie bekommen Schaum vor dem Mund und entwickeln den Drang andere zu beißen, wodurch sich die Krankheit weiterverbreitet", erklärte Albert. „Die ideale Eigenschaft für das R-Virus. Die Infizierten zerfallen, aber bevor das passiert, verbreiten sie durch ihren übersteigerten Speichelfluss und den Beißzwang das Virus an andere. Eigentlich genial."

„Die Tollwut im R-Virus erklärt vielleicht auch, warum die Infizierten langsam zu Staub verfallen", sagte Rebecca.

„Ja, das ergibt wirklich Sinn", sagte Alex und nickte.

„Lasst uns Virenunkundige bitte nicht dumm sterben", meinte Chris und grinste. „Wo ist der Zusammenhang?"

„Die Tollwut zeigt sich durch ein interessantes Symptom", erklärte Albert. „Hydrophobie. Die Infizierten entwickeln eine fast hysterische Abneigung gegen Wasser. Im Grunde genommen verdursten sie, bevor die Krankheit sie tötet."

„Der Kerl meint es ernst", bemerkte Helena besorgt. „Er hat so viel Verachtung für menschliches Leben, dass er Menschen so brutal wie möglich foltern möchte, bevor er sie qualvoll tötet."

„Dem ist wohl nichts mehr hinzuzufügen", meinte Leon.

Chris nickte. „Wir haben es offenbar mit einem Wahnsinnigen zu tun und ich möchte mir nicht ausmalen, was er sich noch alles mit seinem Virus einfallen lässt. Wenn das in New Mexiko nur ein Testlauf war, dann gute Nacht, Leute. Rebecca, du kannst dir wahrscheinlich meine nächste Frage schon denken."

„Kann ich, Chris, aber ich fürchte, ich muss euch enttäuschen. Ich mache mir wenig Hoffnung, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, einen Impfstoff oder ein Heilmittel gegen diesen Virus zu entwickeln. Ich fürchte, ich bin zum ersten Mal in meiner Karriere als Wissenschaftlerin an einem Punkt, wo ich nicht weiterweiß."

„Wir haben Raphael wirklich unterschätzt", meinte Alex. „Er ist ein genialer Biotechnologe, ein Wissenschaftsgenie und nicht der kränkliche junge Mann, für den wir ihn gehalten haben."

„Verdammter Mist!", fluchte Chris laut und schlug mit der Faust auf einen Labortisch. „Was machen wir? Wir müssen ihn endlich finden und aufhalten!"

* * *

Sherry wartete bereits im anderen Labor auf Wesker. Sie saß lesend auf einer Liege und sah nicht einmal auf, als er sich ihr näherte. Als Wesker sie fragte, ob ihre Lektüre spannend sei, machte sie ein trauriges Gesicht und zeigte ihm, was sie las.

„Wie oft hast du dich mit denen schon beschäftigt, Sherry? Simmons ist tot, du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht ändern."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie und klappte Simmons' Tagebuch zu. „Ich habe nur einfach das Gefühl, dass ich ihn verstehen muss. Und es wurmt mich einfach, dass ich so wenig über den Mann wusste, der sich seit meiner Kindheit um mich gekümmert hat und sogar mein gesetzlicher Vormund war."

„Bist du denn wenigstens auf etwas Interessantes gestoßen?", fragte Wesker, während er die Aufzeichnungen über Sherrys Gesundheit und ihr Baby durchging.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich muss mal mit Ada Wong darüber sprechen, sie kannte Derek immerhin am besten. Ich habe die Tagebücher jetzt dreimal durchgelesen, aber erst jetzt bin ich über ein vielleicht wichtiges Detail gestoßen."

„Und welches?", fragte Wesker interessiert.

„Naja, meistens hat Derek über seinen Sohn und seine Frau und Ada Wong geschrieben, aber hier", sie zeigte ihm einen Eintrag, der ungefähr 15 Jahre zurücklag, „erwähnt er einen Mann, der ihm sehr wichtig zu sein scheint. Einen Mann namens Gabriel. Ich … vielleicht spinne ich ja, aber … Ich glaube, dieser Gabriel ist Dereks älterer Bruder."

Wesker überflog die Stelle. Er verstand sofort, was Sherry meinte. „Du hast Recht, Sherry. Er geht zwar auf nichts Konkretes ein, aber es ist eindeutig. Er spricht über seinen älteren Bruder. Warum war dann Derek das Oberhaupt der Familie und nicht Gabriel, wenn Gabriel der Ältere der beiden ist? Das ist seltsam. Wir fragen Ada, vielleicht weiß sie mehr."

„Ich wollte sowieso mit Leon sprechen. Die beiden trifft man ja mittlerweile nur noch im Doppelpack an." Sherry grinste über ihren Witz, doch Wesker fühlte sich plötzlich gar nicht wohl. Er dachte sofort an sich und Claire und fragte sich, ob er und Redfields Schwester wohl dasselbe Bild nach außen hin abgaben.

* * *

„Ja, ich erinnere mich dunkel daran", sagte Ada Wong langsam. „Derek hat aber in meiner Gegenwart nie von ihm gesprochen. Ich habe einmal ein Telefongespräch zwischen ihm und einem Mann namens Gabriel belauscht. Aber das war vor langer Zeit. Woher wisst ihr von ihm?"

„Dereks Tagebuch", erklärte Sherry. „Er hat über Gabriel geschrieben."

„Und inwieweit ist das wichtig?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe mich nur gewundert, warum dieser Gabriel dann nicht das Oberhaupt der Familie war, sondern Derek. Müsste nicht Gabriel in der Rangfolge vor Derek kommen?", meinte Sherry.

„Die einzige Erklärung dafür ist wohl, dass Gabriel von der Familie verstoßen wurde", meinte Ada Wong. „Vielleicht gab es einen Streit mit dem Vater. Am Telefon bat Derek Gabriel zurückzukommen."

„Was hat das mit unserer Sache zu tun?", wollte Jill wissen.

„Gabriel ist Raphaels Onkel", sagte Wesker nachdenklich. „Vielleicht besteht ja ein Kontakt zwischen den beiden. Vielleicht hat Gabriel sogar etwas mit der Sache zu tun."

„Aber diesem Gespenst können wir nicht auch noch hinterherjagen. Es ist schon schwierig genug, Raphael zu finden."

„Immer noch keine Spur von ihm?", fragte Ada Wong.

„Fehlanzeige. Alle paar Wochen nimmt ihn mal zufällig irgendeine Überwachungskamera auf, aber sonst ist der Kerl wie ein Geist. Er taucht mal in Amerika auf, dann wieder in Europa. Er bewegt sich verdammt schnell und unter unserem Radar."

* * *

Es war Spätabend und Chris fand Alex im Aufenthaltsraum der B.S.A.A., wo sie an ihrem Laptop arbeitete. Sie sah müde und erschöpft aus, fand er, aber sie hatte die letzten Monate neben den Verpflichtungen ihres Studiums auch ununterbrochen für die B.S.A.A. gearbeitet.

„Du bist noch da", bemerkte er.

„Ich will gleich fahren", sagte sie ohne aufzusehen. „Ich will nur meine Hausarbeit zu Ende schreiben."

Chris nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. Ihre Trennung lag nun schon ein paar Monate zurück, doch bedingt durch Alex' ständige Anwesenheit in Chris' Gegenwart hatte er noch immer nicht mit ihrer Beziehung abschließen können. Er wurde konstant daran erinnert, dass es allein kalt und einsam in seinem Bett war und dass er mit Alex alias Natalia eine schöne Zeit verbracht hatte. Aber er wurde auch daran erinnert, dass er belogen und betrogen und ausgenutzt worden war. Die Wut darüber war noch nicht ganz abgeflaut.

„Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause, soll ich dich fahren?", bot er höflich an.

„Nicht nötig, Chris, ich nehme die U-Bahn, aber ich muss mal bei dir zu Hause vorbei. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich noch ein paar Sachen bei dir habe."

Daran hatte Chris gar nicht mehr gedacht. „Ich kann dir die Sachen auch morgen hierher mitbringen."

„Nein, Chris, es muss noch heute sein. Ich habe ein Buch und ein paar Aufzeichnungen bei dir gelassen, die ich morgen Früh brauche."

„OK. Meinetwegen." Chris fühlte sich zugegeben ein wenig überrumpelt. „Sag, wenn du fahren willst."

Chris kam sich langsam ein wenig dämlich vor, weil sie immer noch nicht von ihrem Laptop aufgesehen hatte. Ihre Finger flogen über die Tastatur. Schon in den letzten Wochen war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart oft ein wenig genervt wirkte und er fragte sich, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

„Bist du bei Piers irgendwie weitergekommen? Und wie sieht's bei Sherry aus? Geht's ihr gut?"

„Chris, ich habe nicht ständig Zeit, hier die ganze Arbeit zu erledigen. Ich muss mich auch um mein Studium kümmern. Ich habe eine Menge Vorlesungen ausfallen lassen, um euch zu helfen. Aber offenbar wird das wohl als selbstverständlich wahrgenommen." Ihr Ton war schnippisch.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht …" Chris war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Wir alle schätzen die Arbeit, die du hier machst. Ich weiß, dass du deine Freizeit opferst und viel um die Ohren hast wegen deines Studiums. Wir sind dir dankbar."

Alex klappte ihren Laptop zu. Sie schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und atmete tief durch, dann sah sie Chris an. Sie wirkte gestresst, so als würde ihre Gedanken ständig um alle möglichen Dinge kreisen. „Chris, es gibt da etwas. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, du musst, nein, du wirst es früher oder später selbst herausfinden. Nur soviel schon mal vorweg als Warnung: Es wird etwas sein, was nicht leicht für dich werden wird. Gib niemandem die Schuld dafür, auch nicht dir selbst." Sie erhob sich und nahm ihre Sachen. „Fahren wir."

* * *

Es war eine seltsame Situation mit Alex im Auto zu sitzen und zu Chris' Wohnung zu fahren. Sie sagte nichts. Als sie an einer Ampel hielten, versuchte Chris die Anspannung etwas zu lockern.

„Nimm dir etwas Zeit für dich. Du musst nicht jeden Tag zur B.S.A.A. kommen. Piers geht es gut und Rebecca kümmert sich schon um die Analyse des R-Virus und Sherry. Du musst nicht alles machen. Ich wollte dir nicht den Eindruck vermitteln, dass wir von dir erwarten, dass du das alles für uns machst. Deine Hilfe ist … nun ja, hilfreich für uns. Ich sehe sie nicht als selbstverständlich an."

„Schon gut, Chris. Ich habe mir einfach ein bisschen zu viel zugemutet und muss auf die Bremse treten."

„Was hast du eigentlich vorhin gemeint? Was werde ich herausfinden?", fragte Chris.

„Ich kann und möchte es dir nicht erzählen", sagte sie entschieden. „Es tut mir leid. Lass es auf dich zukommen. Du wirst die Wahrheit früher oder später erfahren."

Chris fand ihre Antwort nicht gerade aussagekräftig. Sie erreichten Chris' Wohnung und bevor Chris noch etwas sagen konnte, war Alex schon aus dem Auto ausgestiegen und auf dem Weg zur Haustür.

„OK", sagte er zu sich selbst und schaltete den Motor aus. „Das kann ja heiter werden."

Das letzte Mal, als sie zusammen Chris' Wohnung betreten hatten, hatten sie gemeinsam zu Abend gegessen und waren anschließend im Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Vor so langer Zeit … Chris war in den letzten Monaten bis spät abends im Büro geblieben und war morgens viel zu früh wieder zur Arbeit gefahren, weil er es nicht allein in seiner Wohnung ausgehalten hatte. Wenn er nun allein war, dann hatte er das Gefühl, die stummen Wände würden ihn erdrücken. Alex fehlte ihm. Diese Erkenntnis versuchte er zu verdrängen, denn jedes Mal, wenn sie sich in seine Gedanken schlich, dann plagten ihn Schuldgefühle und er fühlte sich elendig.

Alex ging sofort zielsicher nach nebenan in sein Schlafzimmer und packte die Sachen, die sie bei ihm vergessen hatte, in ihre Tasche. Chris entschied sich dafür, besser im Flur zu warten. „Kannst du mir mein Buch aus dem Wohnzimmer holen?", fragte sie ihn.

„Klar." Chris suchte in seinem Bücherregal nach Alex' Buch. Sie hatte es ihm vor Monaten ausgeliehen, damit er lesen konnte, mit was sie sich in ihrem Studium beschäftigte, doch er hatte schon bald aufgegeben, weil die Materie zu hoch für ihn war. In dem Buch steckten noch Alex' handschriftliche Aufzeichnungen, die sie ihm überlassen hatte.

Sie trafen sich vor der Wohnungstür. „Hier", sagte Chris und überreichte ihr ihre Sachen.

„Danke. Ich werde dann mal gehen", sagte Alex.

„Soll ich dich nicht zum Studentenwohnheim fahren? Du musst so spät abends nicht die U-Bahn nehmen." Tatsächlich hatte Chris ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch, wenn er daran dachte, dass Alex um elf Uhr allein die U-Bahn nehmen wollte. Sie war eine junge, hübsche Frau. Auch wenn sie nicht gut auseinandergegangen waren, hieß das nicht, dass Chris kein Interesse an Alex' Sicherheit hatte.

„Ist schon OK, Chris, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen", sagte Alex und grinste.

„Wenn du meinst." In den zwei Jahren ihrer Beziehung hatte er gelernt, wie dickköpfig sie sein konnte.

„Ich wollte nicht pampig werden, es ist nur so, dass mich im Moment ein Menge Dinge beschäftigen", sagte Alex, diesmal sanft. „Nicht falsch verstehen."

Chris war froh, ihre Worte zu hören. Er schüttelte den Kopf und brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande. Er hatte ihre Beziehung beendet, als er erfahren hatte, wer seine Natalia in Wirklichkeit war und dass sie ihn hintergangen hatte, und er hatte sich geschworen, sie nie wieder in seinem Leben haben zu wollen. Doch in jenem Moment, als sie in seinem schwach erleuchteten Flur standen und sich so nah waren, wie seit Monaten nicht mehr, wurde seine Entscheidung auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Die Einsamkeit kroch in seine Brust und mit ihr eine starke Sehnsucht. Er wollte sie berühren, er wollte seine Arme um sie legen und er wollte sie jetzt in seinem Bett unter sich. Doch er hielt sich zurück und verbarg seine Gefühle.

„Ich werde mich jetzt erst mal auf die Uni konzentrieren", sagte Alex. „Wenn irgendetwas Wichtiges ist und ihr mich braucht, dann meldet euch, aber ich werde eine Weile nicht bei der B.S.A.A. sein. OK?"

„Ist OK", meinte Chris und hoffte, sein Gesichtsausdruck würde nicht verraten, was in ihm vorging.

„Das hier ist dein Schlüssel", sagte Alex und reichte ihm ihren Zweitschlüssel zu seiner Wohnung, den Chris ihr vor langer Zeit anvertraut hatte. Ihre Beziehung war wohl jetzt zu einem endgültigen Ende gekommen.„Man sieht sich, Mr. Redfield", sagte sie und ging. Als sie Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, fühlte Chris sich miserabel.

* * *

Es war spätabends und Rebecca und die Laborangestellten waren längst nach Hause gegangen. Wesker machte sich nicht die Mühe, das Licht anzuschalten, als er das Labor leise betrat und hinter sich die Tür schloss. Zielstrebig schritt er zu einem Kühlschrank, wo Rebecca die Proben des R-Virus aufbewahrte. Wesker entnahm der Kühlkammer einen länglichen Glasbehälter, der mit einer violetten Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Eine ganze Weile hielt er den Behälter nur in seiner Hand und betrachtete ihn. Die ganze zerstörerische Macht des R-Virus lag in seiner Hand.

Wesker konnte sich gut an die Zeit zurückerinnern, als er selbst noch jeden Tag im Labor gestanden und an biologischen Waffen geforscht hatte. Er erinnerte sich an all die Testobjekte, die er und William eiskalt getötet hatten. Die Familie Trevor, ihre Tochter Lisa, die ein elendiges Dasein als entstelltes Monster geführt hatte. Weder er noch Birkin hatten jemals irgendwelche Bedenken gehabt, hatten jemals irgendein Mitgefühl für die Menschen gehabt, die sie für ihre Experimente missbraucht hatten. Auch Dr. Markus, der ihnen einst vertraut und sie protegiert hatte, hatte keinerlei Mitgefühl von ihnen bekommen, als sie ihn beim Sterben zugesehen hatten. Er erinnerte sich genau an den Tag zurück, als Birkin ihm einen Behälter überreichte, ähnlich dem, den er jetzt in der Hand hielt. Darin hatte sich der Prototyp-Virus befunden.

Wesker hielt nun einen wesentlich mächtigeren Virus in der Hand, der ihm weitaus größere Kräfte verleihen konnte, als es sein Prototyp-Virus jemals gekonnt hätte. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er die violette Flüssigkeit betrachtete. Nur ein dünnes Glas trennte ihn von den kleinen Viren, die, durch die Kälte verlangsamt, in der Flüssigkeit ruhten. In seiner jetzigen Form konnte er sich den R-Virus aber nicht zuführen – die Folgen und etwaige gesundheitliche Risiken waren zu groß und nur schwer einzuschätzen. Er musste erst selbst umfangreiche Untersuchungen an dem Virus vornehmen, ihn isolieren, bestimmte Gensequenzen verändern, ihn auf sein besonderes Immunsystem abstimmen. Erst dann konnte er ihn für sich nutzen.

Er fühlte eine wachsende innere Erregung, als er daran dachte, dass er sich seine Kräfte zurückholen konnte. Dann konnte er sich aus seiner Gefangenschaft bei der B.S.A.A. befreien und er konnte Raphael selbst jagen und zur Strecke bringen. Mit dem Vermögen, das er besaß, und seinen Kontakten konnte er wieder zu seinem alten Leben zurückkehren. Er saß sich selbst wieder als der Strippenzieher im Hintergrund, als der, der durch seine Arbeit eine bessere Welt erschaffen wollte.

Das Glas in seiner Hand war mittlerweile durch seine Körperwärme warm geworden. Kleine Wassertröpfchen rannen an dem Behälter herunter und auf Weskers Hand. Eine leise Stimme meldete sich in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm sagte, dass er nicht zu seinem alten Leben zurückkehren konnte. Dass schon einmal der Tod der Preis gewesen war, den er bezahlt hatte, und dass sich das auch in Zukunft nicht ändern würde. Chris Redfield würde ihn weiter jagen – erneut bis zum bitteren Ende, bis einer der beiden den Tod fand.

Doch er hatte Claire, entgegnete er gedanklich der inneren Stimme. Claire würde niemals zulassen, dass Chris Wesker tötete. Dafür hing sie viel zu sehr an ihm. Sie liebte ihn und ihre Gefühle für ihn würden sie für alles, was er plante, blind machen. Sie war sein Werkzeug, sein Schutzschild gegen Chris. Wenn nicht mal Chris ihn aufhalten konnte, wer dann?

Aber konnte Claire wirklich ein Werkzeug sein, dass er für seine Pläne benutzen konnte? Seine innere Stimme war hartnäckig und wollte nicht kleinbei geben. Warum war er mit ihr zusammen? Was hatte die beiden zusammengebracht? Chris war es nicht gewesen. Er hatte sich mit Claire um ihrer selbst willen eingelassen und nicht, weil er irgendwelche Absichten damit verfolgt hatte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte sich Wesker völlig ohne Kalkül auf etwas eingelassen. Das wollte er auch in Zukunft nicht ändern. Selbst wenn er sich seine Kräfte zurückholte und seinen alten Plan wieder aufnahm, wollte er nicht, dass Claire irgendeiner Gefahr ausgesetzt wurde. Und erst recht nicht wollte er, dass sie verletzt wurde. Er kannte ihre Geschichte und sie war der seinen sehr ähnlich. Er wusste, was sie durchgemacht hatte, weil er dieselben Erfahrungen gemacht hatte. Und er hatte gesehen, wie viel besser es ihr heute ging. Nie im Leben wollte er, dass sie wieder so litt wie früher. Er wollte ihr keinen emotionalen Schmerz zufügen. Nicht wegen ihres Bruders und auch nicht durch seine Taten.

Und dann war da noch sein Sohn. Auch wenn er den Jungen noch nicht kennengelernt hatte und keinerlei Beziehung zwischen ihnen bestand, wusste Wesker eines: Er wollte sein eigen Fleisch und Blut nicht gegen sich haben. Und das würde zwangsläufig passieren, wenn er in sein altes Leben zurückkehrte. Sein Sohn und Chris verbrüdert gegen Wesker. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schlecht. Er stellte den Virus zurück in den Kühlraum.

Er fühlte einen wachsenden inneren Druck in sich aufsteigen und wurde unruhig. Er brauchte dringend ein Ventil. Zum Glück war er mit Claire zum Training verabredet.

Ihr Training war heute kürzer als sonst, weil Wesker es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Vielleicht wollte er sich selbst beweisen, dass er Claire um ihrer selbst willen wollte, oder vielleicht wollte er es auch Claire beweisen. Sie küssten sich im Trainingsraum und auf dem Weg dorthin. Claire war erst zögerlich, weil sie nicht verstand, warum Wesker so zudringlich war, doch er brauchte nicht viel Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten, bis sie Wachs in seinen Händen war und auf seine Forderungen einging.

Vor seinem Zimmer drückte ihn Claire gegen die Wand und küsste ihn so heftig, dass er Blut schmeckte. Ihre Händen waren unter seinem T-Shirt auf seinem verschwitzten Oberkörper. Mühelos zog sie ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Weskers öffnete derweil mit seiner freien Hand die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Sie unterbrachen kurz ihren Kuss und Claire grinste, als sie ihn durch die Tür nach drinnen drängte.

Keiner der beiden hatte gemerkt, dass Chris und Jill zu unfreiwilligen Zeugen ihres leidenschaftlichen Liebesspiel geworden waren.


	17. Kapitel 17: Versöhnung

„Setz dich erst mal und trink etwas", sagte Jill und reichte ihm ein Glas kaltes Wasser. Mit sanfter Gewalt bugsierte sie ihn auf einen Stuhl.

Chris' Knie zitterten so stark, dass er ohnehin kaum noch stehen konnte. Die Bilder, die er eben gesehen hatte, hatten sich regelrecht in seinen Kopf eingebrannt. Immer wieder sah er dieselbe Szene vor seinem geistigen Auge. Seine Schwester Claire, wie sie Wesker heftig küsste und auszog. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was die beiden wohl jetzt gerade in Weskers Zimmer trieben. Seine eigene Schwester hatte sich mit seinem Erzfeind eingelassen. Es war, als würde in ihm, in seinem Herzen etwas zerbrechen.

Sein Herz klopfte so heftig gegen seine Rippen, dass er Schmerzen in der Brust hatte. Seine Hände zitterten, sodass er kaum das Glas von Jill nehmen und trinken konnte.

„Chris. Chris, sieh mich an", mahnte Jill eindringlich. „Bitte beruhige dich."

„Jill, hast du das eben auch gesehen? Hab ich mir das nur eingebildet? Ist das nur ein böser Traum?", fragte er.

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich wünschte, es wäre nur ein Traum", sagte Jill. „Ich habe Claire und Wesker auch gesehen. Es tut mir so leid, Chris." Sie umarmte ihn.

„Ich muss nach Hause", sagte Chris. „Ich muss hier weg."

„Chris, ich werde dich in diesem Zustand nicht allein nach Hause fahren lassen", entgegnete Jill mit ernster Miene. „Du kannst nicht klar denken. So steigst du mir nicht in ein Auto."

Chris wollte nur eines: weg von der B.S.A.A. und nach Hause. Er wollte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und das Gebäude bringen, wo er wusste, gerade seine Schwester und Albert Wesker zugange waren. Er war dankbar und erleichtert, dass Jill fuhr, denn seine Hände zitterten immer noch so stark, dass er nicht mal das Lenkrad hätte richtig halten können.

In ihm tobte ein regelrechtes Gefühlschaos. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er denken oder fühlen sollte. Er fühlte sich verraten und betrogen. Von seiner eigenen Schwester. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren kam wieder der Drang in ihm hoch, Alkohol zu trinken. Er war sich sicher, dass er schwach geworden und zur Flasche gegriffen hätte, wenn Jill nicht bei ihm gewesen und ihn nach Hause gefahren hätte.

Er merkte gar nicht, dass sie schon an seinem Apartment angekommen waren und die Treppen nach oben gingen. Jill sperrte die Tür auf, führte ihn nach drinnen und half ihm, seine Jacke auszuziehen, denn er selbst war zu nichts mehr in der Lage. Sie führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer und zwang ihn, sich auf sein Sofa zu setzen. Chris fühlte sich kraftlos und erschöpft. Jill umarmte ihn, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie für ihn da war. Er war dankbar, dass sie ihn hielt. Sie saßen bestimmt fast eine Viertelstunde nebeneinander ohne ein Wort zu sagen, bis sich Chris schließlich beruhigt hatte und wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte Jill.

„Ich bin ein Idiot, Jill", sagte Chris leise. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es hätte mir schon vor Monaten klar sein müssen, dass das passieren würde. Schon als sie angefangen hat, mit ihm zu trainieren und die Nähe zu ihm gesucht hat, hätte es mir klar sein müssen, dass …"

„Chris …"

„Sie ist meine Schwester, Jill, sie ist die einzige Familie, die ich noch habe. Ich kann das nicht zulassen, ich muss sie doch beschützen. Wir reden hier von Wesker! Ich will nicht, dass sie mit ihm zu tun hat!"

„Chris, Claire ist eine erwachsene Frau, die ihre eigenen Entscheidungen trifft", sagte Jill ruhig. „Wenn sie sich bei ihm wohlfühlt, dann wirst du sie nicht trennen können. Du musst erst mal eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Nimm dir ein paar Tage frei und komm erst mal wieder runter, bevor du etwas Dummes tust."

„Ich kann nicht. Wir müssen Raphael finden, Jill, das hat Vorrang", entgegnete Chris.

Jill musste unweigerlich lächeln. Chris dachte immer zuerst an seine Verpflichtungen und seine Arbeit.

„Chris, ich meine es ernst", mahnte Jill. „Es macht nichts, wenn du mal ein paar Tage nicht im Büro bist. Wir anderen sind da. Wenn wir Raphael finden, dann melden wir uns sofort bei dir. Nimm dir ein bisschen Zeit, um das zu verdauen."

„Wie soll das gehen, Jill? Wie soll ich meiner Schwester je wieder gegenübertreten? Es war für mich die ganze Zeit nicht einfach, Wesker ständig bei allem dabei zu haben. Wie soll ich ihm jetzt begegnen? Jill, der Kerl vögelt meine Schwester!"

„Chris, du darfst darüber nicht nachdenken, OK? Hast du mich verstanden? Ich will nicht, dass du daran denkst."

Chris nickte. Sie verfielen in langes Schweigen. Jill lehnte sich an Chris und gemeinsam genossen sie die Stille und die Nähe des anderen.

„Jill, ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen. Warum hat unsere Beziehung damals nicht funktioniert?", sagte Chris.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Jill antwortete.

„Ich glaube, Chris, dass wir einfach schon zwei zu ausgereifte, eigenständige Persönlichkeiten waren. In einer Beziehung muss man wachsen, und zwar mit dem anderen zusammen. Wir beide waren schon allein in eine Richtung gegangen, sodass wir Schwierigkeiten hatten, als Paar zusammenzufinden. Ich für meinen Teil habe irgendwann gemerkt, dass …" Sie zögerte und schluckte. „Ich liebe dich, Chris. Von ganzem Herzen. Das tue ich schon so viele Jahre und das wird sich auch niemals ändern. Ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder, wie einen Freund und wie den Partner, den ich mit meinem Leben beschützen würde. Aber ich bin nicht in dich verliebt, Chris, und das sollten Liebende sein, wenn sie zusammen etwas aufbauen wollen."

Die schmerzliche Erkenntnis traf Chris hart, aber er wusste, dass Jill recht hatte. Sie hatte nur das ausgesprochen, was beide insgeheim seit Jahren gewusst, aber niemals gewagt hatten sich selbst einzugestehen. Jill war seine Einsatzpartnerin, sie war eine unverzichtbare Stütze in seinem Leben, aber sie war nicht die Frau, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen konnte. So sehr er und sie sich das in der Vergangenheit auch gewünscht haben mochten.

„Claire geht es viel besser als noch vor ein paar Monaten, Chris. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören willst, aber Wesker scheint ihr gut zu tun."

„Jill, ich …"

„Nein, hör mir zu. Wesker hat sich sehr verändert. Er ist nicht mehr wie früher."

„Das weißt du nicht, Jill", widersprach Chris vehement. „Er ist jetzt vielleicht ein psychisches Wrack, weil er mit seinem Plan gescheitert ist. Aber was ist, wenn es ihm besser geht? Keiner von uns weiß, welche kranken Pläne er sich bereits ausdenkt. Ich habe ihn gedemütigt, Jill, und du weißt, wie Wesker mit Demütigung umgeht."

„Chris, er hat seinen Sohn, er hat seine Schwester, er hat Sherry und das Baby und er hat Claire. Und ihm ist vor Augen geführt worden, dass sein Handeln falsch war. Warum geht es ihm wohl so schlecht, Chris? Weil sein ganzes Leben, alles, was er gekannt hat, in Frage gestellt wurde. Er musste durch sehr viel Leid und sehr viel Schmerz seine Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen. Er ist nicht mehr der Mann, der mich gefangen gehalten hat und den du in dem Vulkan versenkt hast. Er hat sich verändert. Ich will nicht sagen, dass er auf unserer Seite ist, Chris, aber er hilft uns doch, Raphael zu finden."

„Ich kann ihm nicht vertrauen, Jill. Und ich kann ihm nicht verzeihen, was er getan hat."

„Du kannst in erster Linie Alex nicht verzeihen und ich glaube, du bist auf Claire wütender als auf Wesker. Ist es nicht so, Chris? Du bist nicht auf Wesker sauer, sondern auf deine Schwester, weil sie dir in den Rücken gefallen ist."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Aber hast du vergessen, was er dir angetan hat? Was wir seinetwegen durchgemacht haben? Wir waren alle froh, dass er endlich besiegt war. Und jetzt besitzt der Scheißkerl die Unverschämtheit einfach zurückzukommen und unser Leben wieder zu vereinnahmen."

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen", sagte Jill hart. „Wie könnte ich? Das werde ich niemals vergessen, Chris. Aber deshalb muss mein Leben trotzdem weitergehen. Wir können nicht ändern, wie es jetzt ist, Chris."

Plötzlich fiel Chris etwas ein. „Alex wusste es."

„Was?", fragte Jill verwirrt.

„Sie war in letzter Zeit ziemlich komisch. Sie sagte, dass ich etwas selbst herausfinden müsste. Sie wollte es mir nicht erzählen. Sie wusste es, Jill."

„Was hat sie noch gesagt?"

„Dass ich niemandem die Schuld dafür geben solle. Auch nicht mir selbst", sagte Chris.

„Da hat sie recht, Chris."

„Das ist nicht so leicht. Würdest du … Würdest du heute Nach hier bleiben, Jill?", fragte Chris. Er glaubte nicht, dass er es alleine in seiner Wohnung aushalten würde, und er sehnte sich nach der Nähe einer vertrauten Person. Außerdem wusste er nicht, ob er sich davon abhalten konnte, in die nächste Bar zu gehen und zu trinken.

„Natürlich, Chris."

Sie hielten sich gegenseitig, bis sie schließlich nebeneinander einschliefen. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Chris lange, bevor es hell wurde. Er betrachtete die schlafende Jill neben sich und strich sanft mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange. Seine Partnerin hatte recht gehabt. Es hatte ihm tatsächlich gut getan, sich erst einmal eine Nacht auszuschlafen, um die Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten. Er konnte heute klarer sehen und hatte sich beruhigt.

Jill trug nur das T-Shirt und die Jogginghose, die Chris ihr gestern zum Schlafen geliehen hatte. Sie lag auf der Seite mit dem Gesicht zu ihm und auch wenn die viel zu weiten Sachen Jills schlanken, drahtigen Körper und ihre Kurven weitestgehend verdeckten, konnte Chris trotzdem nichts gegen die Gedanken unternehmen, die sich in seinen Kopf schlichen. Es waren Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Er wusste genau, wie sich Jills Haut anfühlte, wie es sich anfühlte, mit der Hand über ihre Taille und ihre Hüften zu streicheln, er wusste auch genau, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn sie auf seinem Schoß saß und ihn küsste, auch wenn die intimen Momente, die sie miteinander geteilt hatten, schon sehr lange zurücklagen. Als er merkte, wie seine Hand von Jills Gesicht weiter nach unten zu ihrem Arm wanderte, entschied Chris, sich besser zurückzuziehen und seine Hände bei sich zu behalten. Das letzte, was er brauchen konnte, war, irgendwelche alten Gefühle wieder heraufzubeschwören und ihre Situation noch komplizierter zu machen.

Er ließ sich die Dinge durch den Kopf gehen, die seine Partnerin ihm gestern gesagt hatte und er musste zu dem Schluss kommen, dass sie mit allem recht gehabt hatte. Mit dem, was sie über das Scheitern ihrer Beziehung gesagt hatte, bis hin zu dem, was sie über seine Schwester und Wesker gesagt hatte.

Claire war eine erwachsene Frau. Sie hatte eine sehr schwere Zeit durchgemacht und durch Wesker ging es ihr besser. Chris hatte ebenfalls einmal eine sehr schwere Zeit durchgemacht und seine Beziehung mit Alex hatte ihm sehr gutgetan und geholfen, wieder halbwegs glücklich in seinem Leben zu werden. War er ein Heuchler, weil er seiner Schwester nicht dasselbe gönnte?

Nein, denn im Gegensatz zu Claire hatte er nicht gewusst, dass er sich mit Alex Wesker eingelassen hatte. Und als er über ihre wahre Identität Bescheid wusste, hatte er ihr Verhältnis sofort und unwiderruflich beendet. Claire hingegen hatte genau gewusst, mit dem sie sich einließ und offenbar fand sie daran nichts falsch. Warum hätte es nicht Leon sein können?, dachte Chris. Ein paar Jahre lang hatte er einmal geglaubt, Claire und Leon könnten zueinander finden, doch, wie er heute wusste, hatte es bereits eine Frau in Leons Leben gegeben.

Chris gab ohne Umschweife zu, dass er bei Claires Ex-Freund von Anfang an gewisse Bedenken gehabt hatte, doch er hatte immer versucht, mit ihm gut auszukommen und Animositäten beiseite zulegen, weil er gesehen hatte, wie glücklich seine Schwester war. Aber jetzt konnte er das nicht. Albert Wesker war etwas anderes. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sich die Geschwister zumindest bei diesem einen Thema völlig einig waren. Er hatte gedacht, sich beim Thema Albert Wesker auf die Rückendeckung seine Schwester verlassen zu können. Er hatte sich wohl geirrt. Gewissheiten gab es nicht mehr. Selbst felsenfeste Gewissheiten, auf die er sich gestützt hatte, hatten ihre Bedeutung und Richtigkeit verloren.

Es stimmte tatsächlich, dass sich Wesker verändert hatte. Manchmal kam er Chris wie der alte S.T.A.R.S.-Captain vor, zu dem er einst aufgesehen hatte. Er war auf jeden Fall deutlich menschlicher als zuletzt vor seinem Tod, als er völlig dem Wahnsinn verfallen war. Doch er war immer noch Albert Wesker. Die Verbrechen seiner Vergangenheit, all der Schmerz, der Kummer und das Leid, das er tausenden Menschen zugefügt hatte, ließ sich nicht rückgängig machen. Das Böse steckte in ihm, mochte es auch einmal mehr und einmal weniger deutlich an die Oberfläche drängen. Chris wollte nicht, dass Claire in die Welt dieses Bösen hineingezogen wurde. Was auch immer sie in Wesker zu sehen glaubte, es waren ihr Leid, ihre Einsamkeit und die Verletzungen, die sie erlitten hatte, die sie in seine Arme getrieben hatten, die sie blind dafür gemacht hatten, wer der Mann wirklich war. Weil es ihm psychisch schlecht ging und er im Moment keinen konkreten Plan hatte, wie er die Welt zerstören konnte, glaubte sie, einen anderen Menschen in ihm zu sehen und hoffte sich von ihm, dass er die Wunden tief in ihrem Inneren heilen konnte. Doch das konnte er nicht und das würde er niemals können.

Er wollte seine Schwester so weit wie möglich von Albert Wesker weg wissen. Nur beim Gedanken daran, dass Wesker seine Schwester anfasste, wurde Chris schlecht. Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei, Claire auf ihre Affäre anzusprechen. Er musste sie zur Rede stellen, denn er glaubte nicht, dass er sein Wissen lange geheim halten konnte. Er fühlte sich in einer ausweglosen Situation gefangen und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Alle Optionen, die ihm blieben, würden unweigerlich in einen unangenehmen Konflikt führen. Und das letzte, was Chris wollte, war, seine Schwester zu verlieren.

„Hey", murmelte Jill verschlafen. „Du bist ja schon wach. Geht's dir besser?"

Chris nickte.

„Was wirst du denn jetzt machen? Willst du mit deiner Schwester reden?", fragte Jill mit heiserer Stimme.

„Ich muss", sagte Chris entschlossen. „Ich muss."

* * *

Nachdem sie das Zimmer betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, holten beide kurz Luft. Sie atmeten schwer. Wesker erwachte aus einem regelrechten Rauschzustand und Claire schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie peinlich berührt war, weil sie bereits auf dem Flur begonnen hatte, ihn auszuziehen.

„Lassen wir es etwas langsamer angehen", sagte Wesker leise. „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."

Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte. Sie nahmen gemeinsam eine Dusche, doch diesmal verschlangen sie sich nicht sofort gegenseitig, sondern genossen die Erfrischung nach dem langen, anstrengenden Training. Sie berührten sich, sie küssten sich, sie rieben sich gegenseitig mit Duschgel ein und wuschen sich mit einem Schwamm.

Wesker ließ seine Hände über Claires Körper gleiten, wer er ihre Haut und den Körperkontakt intensiv spüren wollte. Claire schloss entspannt die Augen und lehnte sich gegen seine Brust. Auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich eine tiefe, innere Zufriedenheit ab.

Obwohl sie nach ihrem Training erst so gierig übereinander hergefallen waren und es kaum hatten erwarten können, sich Befriedigung durch den anderen zu verschaffen, zeigten sie jetzt keine Anstalten, ihr Liebesspiel sofort fortzusetzen. Wesker wollte sehen, was in ihm vorging, wenn er Claire wirklich wahrnehmen musste. Wenn er seinen Kopf nicht bei wildem Sex ausschalten konnte.

Als sie nebeneinander in seinem Bett lagen und seine Hände ihre Körperkonturen nachzeichneten und über ihre weiche Haut strichen, merkte er, wie sehr er ihre Gegenwart genoss und wie gut sie ihm tat. Um nichts auf der Welt wollte er, dass Claire Redfield Leid zugefügt wurde oder dass sie unglücklich war oder verletzt wurde. Sie war so zerbrechlich. Sie war damals vor so langer Zeit einfach nur ein unschuldiges College-Mädchen gewesen, dass durch Zufall in Weskers Welt hineingezogen worden war. Die Kämpfe hatten ihre Spuren an ihr hinterlassen, hatten sie gezeichnet, mehr als nur einmal war sie knapp dem Tod entrungen. Wesker fühlte sich in seine Zeit in Raccoon City zurückversetzt, als es schon einmal eine Frau gegeben hatte, die er beschützen wollte. Er hatte Anna Muller vor Leid bewahrt und genau dasselbe wollte er heute für Claire. Auch wenn das hieß, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen sein konnten.

Je mehr Zeit sie miteinander verbrachten und je enger ihre Beziehung wurde, desto stärker geriet Wesker in einen inneren Konflikt. Er wollte sie, doch er konnte nicht ungeschehen machen, was er war und was er getan hatte. Wenn Claire sich mit ihm einließ, dann färbte seine unrühmliche Vergangenheit auf sie ab. Und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte sie nicht in seiner Welt wissen.

Sie betrachtete sein Gesicht. „Was ist los?", hauchte sie.

Er konnte ihr nicht erzählen, was in ihm vorging, welche Kämpfe er innerlich ausfechten musste.

„Darf ich dich etwas sehr Persönliches fragen?"

„Ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten können", meinte Wesker mit leiser, rauer Stimme. Das Sprechen strengte ihn an. Er war müde.

„Hast du dir früher nie eine Frau und eine Familie gewünscht?"

Ihre Frage überraschte ihn. „Nein."

„Wieso nicht? Wegen deiner Arbeit für Umbrella?"

Tatsächlich war Wesker immer nur an Arbeit, an Forschung, an Wissenschaft interessiert gewesen. Er hatte Beziehungen gehabt, er hatte sie gewollt, er hatte bewusst nach Partnerinnen gesucht, auch wenn es nur für eine Nacht gewesen war, doch er hatte nie nach tiefgehenden Bindungen gestrebt. Ehe und Familie hatten ihn nie angezogen. Die Verpflichtungen und die emotionalen Verstrickungen hatten ihn abgestreckt. Und die Lügen, die zur Aufrechterhaltung eines normalen Lebens notwendig gewesen waren.

„Beziehungen haben mein Leben kompliziert gemacht, Claire", antwortete er. „Umbrella war mein Leben und hat den größten Teil meines Lebens vereinnahmt. Ich konnte mich nicht teilen, für niemanden. Und ich wollte das nicht. Jede feste Beziehung war auf Lügen aufgebaut."

„Lügen, weil du verheimlichen musstest, was du für Umbrella gemacht hast, oder?"

„Ja."

„War das bei Jakes Mutter auch so?"

„Ja. Ich verschwieg ihr, dass ich ein Umbrella-Agent war."

„Wusste sie, dass du eigentlich ein Wissenschaftler bist?"

„Ja. Ich habe ihr erzählt, dass ich an Impfstoffen geforscht habe", erklärte Wesker. „Das war unsere Geschichte. William hat nach außen hin dasselbe erzählt. Doch seine Situation war bedeutend einfacher, denn seine Frau war ja in unsere Arbeit involviert."

Claire nickte. „Mich interessiert, was du gemacht hast. Was für ein Wissenschaftler bist du? Und wie bist du zu Umbrella gekommen?"

„Du stellst viele Fragen, Claire", bemerkte Wesker. „Ich habe Biologie und Biochemie studiert", erklärte er. „In meiner Masterarbeit habe ich mich mit Evolutionsbiologie beschäftigt. In meiner Doktorarbeit habe ich mich dann mit Virologie beschäftigt. Meinen Doktor hatte ich mit 16 Jahren. Kurz darauf, mit 17, kam ich zu Umbrella, in die Ausbildungsstätte in den Arklay Mountains nahe Raccoon City."

Claire nickte. „Mit 16 schon einen Doktortitel? Das ist beeindruckend. In Raccoon City hast du dann Sherrys Dad kennengelernt, oder?"

„Ja. Wir haben bis 1988 zusammen für Dr. Markus gearbeitet. Danach wechselten wir in das andere Labor in den Arklay Mountains. Wir haben am Ebola-Erreger geforscht, manchmal auch an Parasiten oder Bakterien. Die meiste Zeit haben wir natürlich am T-Virus geforscht. Insgesamt haben William und ich 14 Jahre lang zusammengearbeitet. Ich habe miterlebt, wie er seine Frau geheiratet hat und wie Sherry geboren wurde."

„Wart ihr Freunde?", wollte Claire wissen.

„Wir waren mehr Rivalen", meinte Wesker. „Aber ja, in gewisser Weise waren wir auch Freunde."

„Du hast Sherry aufwachsen sehen", sagte Claire.

„Das ist übertrieben, Claire. Ich hatte nur ein paar Mal mit ihr zu tun, als sie ein Kind war."

„Hast du nie daran gedacht, dass die Dinge, die du tust, vielleicht falsch sein könnten?"

„Nein. Auch wenn ich mich oft gefragt habe, was für einen Sinn unsere Arbeit eigentlich hatte. Die Arbeit brachte wenig Ergebnisse und war ein Verlustgeschäft für Spencer, aber er hielt daran fest."

„Warum?"

„Weißt du über das Wesker-Kinder-Projekt Bescheid? Haben dir Chris und Jill mal davon erzählt?"

„Ja, ein wenig. Spencer hat dich und Alex Experimenten ausgesetzt und euch ein Virus gegeben, oder?"

„Er wollte mithilfe eines Virus eine neue Gattung Mensch erschaffen und sich selbst unsterblich machen. Wir waren seine Versuchskaninchen und wir sollten ihm den passenden Virus dafür liefern." Er richtete sich ein Stück auf und rutschte von ihr weg. „Claire, ich … möchte über diese Dinge nicht sprechen."

„Tut mir leid, schon gut. Du musst mir nichts erzählen, wenn du nicht willst", sagte sie sofort. „Wusste Jakes Mutter von deiner Vergangenheit?"

„Ich wusste damals noch nichts darüber, Claire", sagte Wesker. „Ich wusste damals nicht, dass ich Spencers Werkzeug war. Ich erfuhr durch einen Zufall, dass … gewisse Dinge in meiner Kindheit passiert sein mussten."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe Jakes Mutter verlassen, weil ich sie vor Umbrella schützen wollte", sagte Wesker. „Jemand hatte ihr geheime Unterlagen zugespielt und sie hatte die Wahrheit über mich erfahren. Unter den Unterlagen war auch ein Dokument aus dem Wesker-Kinder-Projekt, in dem stand, dass man mich als Kind für irgendein Experiment missbraucht hat. Das hat sie sehr verstört. Ich selbst wusste damals noch nichts über meine Kindheit."

„Hat sie dir nie von Jake erzählt?"

„Nein." Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass das Gespräch für ihn beendet war. Er wollte mit Claire nicht über seine Vergangenheit sprechen.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten", sagte Claire schuldbewusst.

Wesker drehte sich wieder zu ihr. Er packte sie mit beiden Händen und zog sie mit einem Schwung auf sich, sodass sie auf seinem Schoß saß. „Claire, ich möchte diese Dinge vergessen. Ich will, dass du sie mich vergessen lässt."

Sie lächelte ihn an. Sie lächelte, weil sie rundum glücklich und zufrieden war. Weil sie glücklich mit ihm war. Wesker wollte ihr in diesem Moment so viele Dinge sagen, doch er fand nicht die richtigen Worte dafür. Er zog sie zu sich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Nachdem sie den Kuss unterbrochen hatten, sahen sie sich in die Augen. Er sah die Sehnsucht, die Begierde, die Zuneigung für ihn in ihren blauen Augen und ihm wurde bewusst, was sie für ihn empfand und wo ihre Beziehung stand. Und genau das erschreckte ihn innerlich.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir so viele Dinge sagen", raunte sie. „Ich will bei dir bleiben, ich will den blöden Job nicht. Ich werde mir hier irgendetwas suchen. Alles, was ich will, ist, mit dir zusammen zu sein."

Wesker war für einen Moment sprachlos. Er wollte nicht, dass Claire die Chance nur seinetwegen aufs Spiel setzte. Er war ein Mann ohne Perspektive, der auf Ewigkeit in einem Zimmer festsaß, aber Claire, sie hatte noch Hoffnung für die Zukunft. Im Gegensatz zu seinem, war ihr Leben nicht zu Ende. Er wollte nicht, dass sie für ihn diese Hoffnung aufgab.

Claire verschwendete ihre Zeit mit ihm. Sie hatte etwas Besseres verdient. Sie verdiente jemanden, der für sie da sein konnte und der nicht mit so einer dunklen Vergangenheit beladen war wie Wesker. Sie konnten niemals ein normales Leben zusammen führen. Doch wie sollte er ihr das begreiflich machen?

Seine Hände glitten über ihre Hüften nach oben zu ihrer Taille. „Claire, bitte, lass mich das alles vergessen", sagte er beinahe flehend. Er zog sie so weit zu sich, dass er ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte: „Fick mich, als ob es unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht wäre."

Und genau das tat sie.

* * *

Claire erwachte am nächsten Morgen allein. Wesker war nicht im Zimmer und im angrenzenden Bad war er auch nicht. Es war noch früh, gerade Viertel vor fünf, und draußen war es noch dunkel. Schlaftrunken richtete sich Claire auf. Wo war Wesker? Er war bereits aufgestanden und nun verschwunden.

Claire glaubte nicht, noch weiter schlafen zu können, und zudem musste sie nach Hause, bevor sie jemand mit Wesker zusammen sah. Dass sie oft bis spät abends bei der B.S.A.A. blieb oder morgens so früh da war, erregte vermutlich schon genug Aufsehen.

Sie sammelte ihre Kleidung zusammen und zog sich schnell an. Als sie ihre Sweatshirt-Jacke, die gestern achtlos neben Weskers Bett gelandet war, hochhob, fielen ihr ein Laptop und ein Ladegerät für ein Handy auf. Mit Sicherheit hatte Alex ihm die Sachen besorgt. Wesker hatte es wahrscheinlich nicht ausgehalten, völlig von der Außenwelt abgeschirmt zu sein. Claire kam eine Idee. Sie nahm einen Kugelschreiber und schrieb ihre Handynummer auf Weskers Schreibblock. Etwas enttäuscht, weil sie sich nicht von ihrem Geliebten verabschieden konnte, verließ Claire das Zimmer, um nach Hause zu gehen.

Wie zu erwarten waren die Gänge dunkel und verlassen. Die Büros mit ihren Computern schienen noch zu ruhen und darauf zu warten, dass jemand das Licht anmachte und sie aus ihrem Schlummer aufweckte.

Im Laufen zog Claire ihre Jacke an. Sie hatte gerade die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss erreicht, als sie plötzlich erstarrte und ihr Herz einen Moment aussetzte. Ihr Bruder stand am Fuß der Treppe.

„Chris!"

„Hey, Claire", sagte Chris. „Du bist ja früh auf den Beinen. Sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Ich … ähm …"

„Du musst mir nichts erklären. Ich hab dich mit ihm gesehen. Ich weiß es."

„Was weißt du?"

„Tu nicht so, Claire. Du und Wesker. Wie lange geht das schon?"

Sie hatte ihren Bruder noch nie so ernst gesehen. Er wusste es. Es war vorbei. Sie waren ertappt worden.

* * *

Inzwischen dämmerte es draußen. Claire konnte durch das Fenster in Chris' Büro hören, wie langsam der Verkehr unten auf der Straße anschwoll.

„Jill und ich waren gestern die letzten, die noch da waren. Wir haben euch vor Weskers Zimmer gesehen. Wie ihr euch geküsst habt. Sag mir eines, Claire: Warum er? Von allen Männern auf dieser Welt, warum ausgerechnet er?"

Claire konnte nur beschämt nach unten sehen. Sie konnte Chris keine Antwort auf diese Frage geben. Sie wäre froh gewesen, wenn sie eine Antwort auf diese Frage gehabt hätte. Sie wusste selbst nicht, was sie und Wesker zusammengebracht hatte. Sie wusste nur eines: dass sie ihn brauchte, dass sie nie wieder von ihm getrennt sein wollte.

„Wie lange geht das schon so?"

„Ein paar Monate vielleicht", sagte sie kleinlaut.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll, Claire. Warum? Warum nur?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Chris. Es ist einfach passiert."

Sie wollte Chris umarmen, sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass sich nichts geändert hatte, doch er wich vor ihr zurück.

„Chris, ich weiß nicht, wie das passiert ist, ich weiß nur, dass es mir sehr gut geht. Ich war seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr so glücklich wie jetzt. Du bist mein Bruder, meine einzige Familie. Ich hab dich lieb, Chris, und du musst mir glauben, dass ich nie etwas tun würde, um dir absichtlich wehzutun."

„Das weiß ich, Claire. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich … das akzeptieren soll."

Eine eisige Kälte war zwischen den Geschwistern entstanden.

„Claire, du weißt, dass das keine Zukunft hat, oder?"

Das wollte sie nicht hören.

* * *

„Sie sind heute sehr still, Mr. Wesker. Über was denken Sie nach?"

Wesker sah auf und sein Blick begegnete dem von Dr. Svensson, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Es ist nichts, ich habe nur sehr schlecht geschlafen. Was haben Sie mich gefragt?"

„Wie es in Ihrer Beziehung mit Claire geht."

„Gut", antwortete Wesker schlicht.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Sie beschäftigt doch irgendetwas, oder? Sonst sind Sie nicht so abwesend."

„Ich denke einfach über viele Dinge nach", sagte Wesker. „Über meine Zukunft und was ich tun soll."

„Ich verstehe. Wie geht es Ihnen heute mit Ihrer Niederlage?"

Die Frage traf ihn hart. Er hatte eine Auseinandersetzung mit seiner Niederlage und dem Scheitern seines Plans die letzten Monate konsequent verdrängt. Claire war eine willkommene Abwechslung gewesen. Er wusste bis heute nicht, wie er mit den neuen Tatsachen umgehen sollte.

„Offenbar habe ich in der Vergangenheit einen Weg eingeschlagen, auf dem mir die meisten Menschen nicht folgen konnten."

„Sind Sie immer noch der Meinung, dass die Menschheit einem Gericht unterworfen werden muss? Auf dass nur die Stärksten überleben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Wesker. „Alles, was ich je geglaubt habe, alles, wofür ich je gekämpft habe, existiert heute nicht mehr. Ich habe … noch keine Alternative gefunden. Belassen wir es bitte dabei."

„Sie haben ziemlich schmerzhaft erfahren müssen, dass Ihre Werte falsch waren und dass alles, was Sie ausgemacht hat, nicht praktikabel für Ihr Weiterkommen ist. Sie sind mittlerweile wieder ausreichend stabilisiert, damit wir daran arbeiten können, Ihnen einen neuen Sinn zu geben, neue Werte, mit denen Sie sich besser orientieren können. Damit werden wir in unserer nächsten Sitzung anfangen, in Ordnung?"

„Wie Sie meinen."

Dr. Svensson notierte etwas. Wesker erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Bevor er sie öffnete und den Raum verließ, wandte er sich ein letztes Mal um.

„Dr. Svensson? Ich wollte Ihnen danken, dass Sie mir zugehört haben. Und dass Sie so geduldig mit mir waren."

„Kein Problem. Mr. Wesker, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

„Ja, es ist alles in bester Ordnung."

Er ging hinaus. Dr. Svensson blieb mit dem unguten Gefühl zurück, dass irgendetwas nicht wie sonst war.

* * *

Nachdem zwischen Chris und seiner Schwester eine bittere Eiszeit eingezogen war, hatte Chris gute Lust, seine Wut und seinen Frust an Wesker auszulassen. Ein paar Mal wollte er zum Zimmer seines verhassten Ex-Captains gehen und ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlagen. Jetzt da Wesker wieder ein normaler Mensch war, konnte er sich nicht mehr hinter seinen Kräften verstecken. In einem Kampf Mann gegen Mann waren sie nun ebenbürtig. Doch Chris besann sich und bearbeitete stattdessen einen Boxsack im Trainingsraum. Claire hatte er nach Hause geschickt und ihr verboten, nochmal zur B.S.A.A. zu kommen. Wesker ging er aus dem Weg. Wenn er Weskers Gesicht gesehen hätte, hätte er sich vielleicht doch noch vergessen. Schon der Gedanke an Wesker, rief bei Chris einen starken Ekelreiz hervor.

Am Nachmittag nach seinem Gespräch mit Claire war Chris gerade auf dem Weg zurück in sein Büro, als seine Schwester und sein Erzfeind für kurze Zeit aus seinen Gedanken gewischt wurden. Eine Sekretärin fing ihn ab.

„Mr. Redfield, kommen Sie bitte mal."

„Was gibt es?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Der junge Mann, Jake Muller, ist wieder da."

* * *

„Jake, was machst du hier?", fragte Chris. „Mensch, wo kommst du denn her?"

Jake wirkte mitgenommen. Er hatte seine lässige Art abgelegt und war ernst. Er trug ähnliche Kleidung wie damals zu seinen Zeiten als Söldner.

„Lange Geschichte", meinte Jake. „Ich bin hier, weil ich …"

„Weil du zu Sherry willst, oder?"

Jake konnte Chris nicht ansehen. Er nickte nur. „Ist sie noch hier?"

„Da wir nicht wissen, ob sie für unseren Feind noch von Interesse ist, sitzt sie seit über einem halben Jahr hier fest", erklärte Chris. „Ja, sie ist noch hier. Sie ist die meiste Zeit unten im Labor. Soll ich dich ankündigen?"

Jake öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch schließlich nickte er nur.

„OK, dann rufe ich unten an", sagte Chris und nahm den Hörer in die Hand.

* * *

„Sherry?"

Sherry sah von ihrem Buch auf, als Rebecca neben sie trat. „Was gibt es? Hast du was in meinem Blut gefunden?"

„Nein, nein, deine Werte sind wie immer bestens. Chris hat gerade angerufen. Er hat Neuigkeiten für dich."

„Was ist los?", fragte Sherry.

„Du solltest mal mitkommen."

Rebecca führte Sherry aus dem Labor und auf die andere Seite des Gangs in ein leeres Büro. Und da stand er. Sherry stockte der Atem. Sie glaubte, sie träumte.

„Jake!"

Für einen Moment schien die Zeit um sie herum still zu stehen.

„Hey, Supergirl."

Sie standen sich gegenüber und alle möglichen Emotionen überfielen Sherry auf einmal. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie fühlen sollte. Und sie brachte kein Wort heraus. Sie konnte Jake nur anstarren. Seine Rückkehr hatte sie sich all die Monate so sehr herbeigesehnt, doch jetzt, da er wirklich vor ihr stand, wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie mit der Situation anfangen sollte. Eine starke Sehnsucht und eine starke Abneigung überkamen sie gleichzeitig. Sie konnte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen. Gedanklich sah sie sich, wie sie Jake um den Hals fiel, doch irgendetwas hielt sie zurück. Jake hingegen näherte sich ihr vorsichtig. Er konnte ihr kaum in die Augen sehen.

„Du bist ganz schön rund geworden, Supergirl", sagte er und setzte dabei sein verschmitztes Grinsen auf, das ihn vor langer Zeit einmal so unwiderstehlich gemacht hatte. In Sherry jedoch begann es zu kochen. Von allen Emotionen, die einen Kampf in ihr ausfochten, übernahm nun die Wut die Oberhand. Die Wut von sechs Monaten, die sich in ihr angestaut hatte.

„Du verdammter … Arsch, Jake!", fluchte Sherry laut, um ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen, und versetzte ihm einen Schlag gegen den Oberarm. „Was denkst du dir eigentlich, so mir nichts dir nichts hier aufzutauchen?!" Sie wirbelte wutentbrannt herum und drehte ihm mit verschränkten Armen den Rücken zu.

„Ich weiß, ich …" Er wurde ernst. „Es tut mir leid, Supergirl, ich hab Mist gebaut", sagte Jake kleinlaut. „Können wir … können wir reden?"

„Reden will er. Taucht hier einfach so nach über einem halben Jahr auf und will reden!", schimpfte Sherry.

„Sherry, bitte." Er fasste sie sanft am Arm.

„Nein, Jake, lass mich bitte." Sie entwand sich seinem Griff und stürmte mit Tränen in den Augen nach draußen. Sie sollte ein paar für Jake sehr quälende Stunden brauchen, um sich zu beruhigen.

* * *

Wesker saß allein in seinem Zimmer und beobachtete, wie es langsam dämmerte und die Sonne unterging. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, das Licht anzuschalten.

Vor ungefähr acht Monaten war er nach 14 Jahren ins Leben zurückgekehrt. Er war in ein Leben geworfen worden, mit dem er nur schwer zurecht kam. Er hatte erkennen müssen, dass seine Pläne gescheitert waren und die Welt ihn vergessen hatte. Die Welt war sogar froh, dass er tot war. Seit Monaten schon fristete Wesker nun ein elendiges Dasein. Er hangelte sich von Tag zu Tag, einfach, weil er gezwungen worden war, weiterzuleben, doch er wusste nicht mal, was das alles für einen Sinn haben sollte.

Sein komplettes Leben, seine komplette Existenz war zerstört worden und nun stand er vor dem Nichts. Er sah keinen Sinn in seinem Leben, wie es jetzt war. Er konnte sich noch so oft einreden, dass er Sherry, seinen Sohn oder Claire hatte, aber tief in ihm drin flüsterte eine leise Stimme, dass er sich selbst verleugnete. Die Aufgaben, die man ihm zugeteilt hatte, erfüllten ihn nicht. Sie schufen vielmehr eine quälende Leere in ihm. Sein jetziges Dasein war unbefriedigend.

Wesker war nun einmal, wer er war. Sein Schicksal war vor langer Zeit besiegelt worden. Daran konnte niemand etwas ändern. Er war in gewisser Weise wie Raphael.

An diesem Abend verstand er endlich die Zusammenhänge. Und er sollte eine folgenreiche Entscheidung treffen. Er nahm sich ein Blatt Papier und begann zu schreiben.

* * *

„Du wolltest reden, also reden wir", sagte Sherry, als sie Jake am Abend im Aufenthaltsraum der B.S.A.A. fand, wo er ungeduldig gewartet hatte. Sie war immer noch ungehalten, doch zumindest war ihre schlimmste Wut inzwischen abgeflaut. „Ich wüsste nur nicht, was es noch zu sagen gibt. Handlungen sagen nämlich manchmal mehr als Worte, Jake."

Das wusste Jake nur zu gut. „Hör mal, du hast recht, Sherry. Ich war ein verdammter Idiot. Kaum war ich gegangen, da hatte ich schon ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Ich habe seither jeden Tag an dich gedacht. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, was ich getan habe. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es rückgängig machen."

„Das kannst du nur leider nicht, Jake", sagte Sherry bitter. „Du hast mich monatelang allein gelassen. Das kannst du nicht wieder gut machen."

„Ich weiß und glaube mir, ich fühle mich richtig beschissen deswegen", sagte Jake. „Alles, was ich von dir möchte, ist, dass du mich zurücknimmst und eine Entschuldigung akzeptierst."

„Das kann ich jetzt nicht entscheiden", sagte Sherry, die allmählich merkte, wie ihre Wut sich in Verzweiflung verwandelte. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und rannen langsam ihre Wangen hinab. „Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, wie die letzten Monate für mich waren? Ständig die Untersuchungen, die ständigen Sorgen, ob es unserem Baby gutgeht und die Ängste, die ich ausgestanden habe, weil ich nicht wusste, wie es weitergehen soll. Ich hätte dich in dieser Zeit gebraucht, Jake. Verstehst du? Und du warst nicht da. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich dich jemals wiedersehen werde. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich unsere Tochter allein aufziehen muss, ich wusste nicht, was ich ihr mal über ihren Vater erzählen sollte."

Jake saß zusammengesunken und wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Sofa. Er wagte es nicht einmal, Sherry anzusehen, so sehr schämte er sich. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich hatte auch Angst, Sherry. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen bin. Deshalb bin ich feige weggelaufen. Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht wieder gutmachen kann, aber bitte, ich flehe dich an, gib mir eine zweite Chance."

„Du hattest Angst, Jake, dass du dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen bist?!", fragte Sherry, die glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Was soll ich da sagen, Jake, ich habe unser Baby im Bauch. Ich kann nicht einfach davor weglaufen."

„Ich weiß. Du hast gesagt, dass wir eine Tochter bekommen", sagte Jake vorsichtig.

„Ja, es wird ein Mädchen."

„Und … ist sie gesund? Geht's ihr gut?", fragte Jake.

„Sie ist gesund und munter", sagte Sherry. „Rebecca, Alex und dein Dad haben sich die letzten Monate sehr gut um mich gekümmert."

„Mein … mein Vater ist … hier?"

„Ja, das war er auch, als du abgehauen bist, Jake", sagte Sherry streng. „Er lebt und er ist hier. Du solltest endlich mal zu ihm gehen und ihn kennenlernen."

Jake sah auf den Boden. „Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass du mir verzeihst, Sherry?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Ich muss etwas nachdenken", meinte Sherry.

Jake erhob sich und kam langsam auf sie zu. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich habe dich vermisst, Sherry."

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Jake. Kannst du dir vorstellen, welche Sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht habe? Ich dachte, ich sehe dich nie wieder."

Er legte vorsichtig seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich. Sherry wehrte sich nicht, sondern ließ es geschehen. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und genoss seine Nähe, nach der sie sich so lange gesehnt hatte.

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Was hast du all die Monate gemacht? Und warum bist du jetzt zurückgekommen?"

„Ich bin um die Welt gereist. Hab hier und da einen Auftrag angenommen. Ein bisschen Geld verdient. Und dann war ich Zuhause in Edonien. Ich war bei meinem Onkel, Mums Bruder, und habe mal wieder das Grab besucht. Ich schätze, das hat mich zur Vernunft gebracht."

Sie sah ihn an. „Ich hab eingesehen, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Ich will nicht, wie mein Vater sein und feige davonlaufen. Ich will Verantwortung übernehmen. Kannst du mir das glauben?"

Sherry wusste nicht, was sie glauben sollte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie für den Moment froh war, dass Jake wieder bei ihr war. Das war das einzige, was zählte.

* * *

Claire hatte sich den restlichen Tag in ihrer Wohnung vergraben, wo sie sich Vorwürfe machte und von Schuldgefühlen geplagt wurde. Warum waren sie nur so dumm gewesen und hatten nicht besser aufgepasst? Weil du das Versteckspiel satt hattest, sagte eine leise innere Stimme. Ja, vielleicht. Vielleicht hatte sie es drauf ankommen lassen, dass sie und Wesker gesehen wurden, weil sie endlich zu ihrer Beziehung stehen wollte. Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch nur einfach vergessen, dass es auch noch eine Welt außerhalb ihrer Beziehung gab und dass in dieser Welt Menschen lebten, die durch ihre Entscheidung, sich mit Albert Wesker einzulassen, verletzt werden konnten.

Sie liebte ihren Bruder und ihre Freunde und sie liebte … Nein, sie wollte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende spinnen. Das Eingeständnis war zu schmerzvoll.

Claire glitt irgendwann in einen unruhigen Schlaf voller Albträume, bis sie am nächsten Morgen durch das Telefon geweckt wurde.

„Claire, ich bin's", sagte Chris. „Du musst bitte zur B.S.A.A. Wir müssen reden."

Chris erwartete seine Schwester unten in der Eingangshalle. Wortlos führte er sie hinauf zu seinem Büro. In der gesamten B.S.A.A. herrschte eine komische, angespannte Atmosphäre. Claire spürte sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Chris, was ist los?", fragte sie, doch Chris antwortete nicht. Er schloss hinter ihnen die Bürotür.

„Wesker ist weg", sagte Chris ohne Umschweife.

Hatte Claire sich verhört? „Was soll das heißen, er ist weg?", fragte sie völlig entgeistert und sah ihren Bruder ungläubig an.

Chris wirkte todernst. „Er hat seine Sachen mitgenommen und ist verschwunden. Vermutlich letzte Nacht. Wir versuchen gerade herauszufinden, wie er das angestellt hat."

„Er ist gegangen?", fragte Claire, die allmählich begriff, was ihr Bruder ihr sagen wollte. Ihre Stimme versagte. Ihre Knie wollten plötzlich ihr Gewicht nicht mehr tragen und sie musste sich setzen. Sie wollte Chris nicht glauben.

„Das glaube ich nicht", raunte sie.

„Komm", sagte ihr Bruder und führte sie zu Weskers Zimmer, in dem er die letzten Monate gelebt hatte.

„Er hat fast alles mitgenommen", erklärte Chris.

Tatsächlich war das Zimmer fast so leer wie damals, als Wesker eingezogen war. Nur die Bücher, die Alex ihm gegeben hatte, lagen noch genauso unberührt da wie am ersten Tag. Er hatte alles mitgenommen: das Handy, das Laptop, seine Kleidung.

„Das hat er zurückgelassen", sagte Chris und gab ihr einen Brief. Außen auf dem Umschlag stand „Claire".

„Keine Angst, ich habe ihn nicht gelesen", sagte Chris. „Er ist an dich gerichtet. Das geht mich nichts an."

Sie nahm ihn widerwillig entgegen.

„Das ist wohl die Ironie des Lebens. Gestern kam Jake zurück und heute ist Wesker weg." Chris nahm kurz eines der Kafka-Bücher in die Hand, legte es aber gleich wieder auf den Stapel zurück.

„Er war auch im Labor und hat eine Probe des R-Virus gestohlen. Es tut mir leid, Claire", sagte ihr Bruder mitfühlend. Er ging hinaus und ließ sie allein in Weskers Zimmer zurück.

Auf die Nachricht, dass Wesker den R-Virus aus dem Labor mitgenommen hatte, hatte Claire plötzlich das Gefühl, als sinke ihr ein Eisklotz in den Magen. Claire setzte sich langsam auf Weskers Bett, auf das Bett, wo sie mehr als nur eine Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten. Ihre Finger glitten langsam über die weiche Decke. Dann legte sie sich hin. Sein Geruch haftete noch am Bettzeug. Sie drückte das Kissen und die Bettdecke fest an sich, so als könnte sie dadurch seine Anwesenheit und seine Berührung spüren. Sie erinnerte sich an die letzte Nacht, die sie neben ihm verbracht hatte, und ihr wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie Albert Wesker nie wieder sehen würde. Auf einmal brach es aus ihr heraus. Sie schrie und weinte. Heiße Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Es tat ihr im Herzen weh, dass er nicht mehr da war. Ein Teil von ihr war innerlich zerbrochen.

Irgendwann wachte sie im Labor auf und sah in die besorgten Gesichter von Rebecca Chambers und Sherry Birkin. Ihr Kopf pochte und der Tinnitus war zurückgekehrt.

„Ich habe dir etwas zur Beruhigung gegeben, Claire", sagte Rebecca sanft. „Du hattest wohl eine Panikattacke."

„Geht's wieder, Claire?", fragte Sherry.

Claire richtete sich langsam auf. Ihre Augen waren verquollen und ihre Nase verstopft vom vielen Weinen.

„Bitte, sagt mir, dass das nur ein Traum ist", flehte sie. „Bitte sagt mir, dass er das nicht getan hat."

„Es tut mir leid, Claire", sagte Sherry. „Wesker ist …" Sie wirkte traurig. Ob es ihretwegen oder wegen Jake war, vermochte Claire nicht zu sagen.

„Wie geht es Jake?", wollte Claire wissen.

„Nicht gut. Er wollte mit seinem Vater sprechen, aber … Dann haben wir erfahren, dass er weg ist."

„Was wird Chris jetzt tun?", fragte Claire und neben ihrer Verzweiflung erfasste sie erneut Panik.

„Die B.S.A.A. berät sich noch, wir wissen deshalb noch nichts." Rebecca versuchte sie in Schutz zu nehmen, damit sie sich nicht weiter aufregte, aber tief in ihr drin, wusste Claire ganz genau, was Chris und die B.S.A.A. tun würden. Wesker würde erneut zum Gejagten werden.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst, Claire, aber ich glaube, die Sache ist nicht so einfach", meinte Sherry. „Nicht nur Wesker ist verschwunden."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Piers. Er ist auch gegangen."

* * *

„Sherry und Rebecca haben gesagt, dass Piers gegangen ist", sagte Claire. Chris saß im Büro hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er sah auf, als Claire das Zimmer betrat.

„Ja, das ist er", meinte Chris. „Ich kann es dir zeigen."

Er zeigte ihr das Band der Überwachungskamera aus der letzten Nacht. Wesker war darauf zu sehen, wie er mit einer Tasche und dem Samurai-Schwert den Gang entlang schritt. Plötzlich hielt er inne und wandte sich langsam um. Piers erschien und zeigte mit seinem mutierten Arm auf Wesker. Eine Weile schienen sich die beiden Männer nur gegenüberzustehen, dann senkte Piers seinen Arm.

„Was tun die da?", fragte Claire.

„Ich vermute, sie reden."

Nach ein paar Augenblicken schritten Piers und Wesker gemeinsam den Gang entlang und verschwanden aus dem Bild der Kamera.

„Er hat auch das Schwert mitgenommen", erklärte Chris. „Claire, du weißt, dass ich dich das fragen muss."

Sie hatte die Frage erwartet.

„Hat Wesker dir gegenüber irgendetwas erwähnt, was er vorhat?", wollte Chris wissen. „Hat er irgendwelche Andeutungen gemacht? Hat er gesagt, wo er hin wollte?"

Claire verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Er hat mir nichts gesagt, Chris."

Chris wirkte enttäuscht, dass er keine Antwort von ihr bekommen hatte, doch er ließ sich seinen Unmut nicht anmerken. Er wusste, dass es Claire nicht gutging und er wollte nicht weiter auf sie eindringen.

Sanft legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir so leid, Claire." Er ließ sie allein.

Claire fiel der Brief wieder ein, den Wesker ihr hinterlassen hatte. Jetzt konnte sie endlich den Mut aufbringen, ihn zu öffnen und zu lesen. Weil der Brief die ganze Zeit über in ihrer Tasche gesteckt hatte, war das Papier jetzt zerknittert.

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, als sie seine feine Handschrift sah. Das Papier trug einen leichten Geruch nach seinem Rasierwasser.

„ _Liebe Claire, wenn du diese Zeilen liest, werde ich bereits an einem anderen Ort und die B.S.A.A. auf der Suche nach mir sein. Ich wünschte, ich könnte all die Worte für das finden, was ich dir gerne sagen wollte. Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen, eine Entscheidung, die mir nicht leicht gefallen ist. Doch ich musste aufhören, mich selbst zu belügen. Ich musste den Kampf aufgeben. Ich bin, was ich bin, und daran kann niemand etwas ändern. Auch du nicht. Ich möchte dich nicht weiter belügen. Wir stehen auf unterschiedlichen Seiten und unsere Beziehung hat keine Zukunft. Egal, was ist, unsere Vergangenheit wird immer zwischen uns stehen. Ich werde einer Spur nachgehen und mich allein auf die Suche nach Raphael machen. Ich möchte dir für die Zeit, die wir miteinander verbracht haben, danken. Ich habe jeden einzelnen Augenblick genossen. Du hast mir etwas in mir gezeigt, dass ich vor langer Zeit vergessen hatte. Ich hoffe du kannst mir eines Tages verzeihen. Albert._ "


	18. Kapitel 18: Neuanfang

_In der Dunkelheit der Nacht schritt Wesker zügig den Flur entlang. In der einen Hand hielt er das Samurai-Schwert, in der anderen Hand hielt er eine Tasche mit seinen persönlichen Sachen. Eine Probe des R-Virus, die er aus dem Labor entwendet hatte, ruhte in einer metallenen Box zwischen seinen Sachen. Er musste sich beeilen. Er hatte nur ein enges Zeitfenster und sein Kontakt wartete auf ihn._

„ _Halt! Bleiben Sie stehen!", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm und Wesker hielt inne._

 _Piers Nivans näherte sich langsam. Er zielte mit seinem mutierten Arm auf Wesker._

„ _Ich werde Sie nicht gehen lassen", warnte Piers._

„ _Sie können mich nicht aufhalten, Mr. Nivans", sagte Wesker ruhig. „Ersparen wir uns also den Ärger. Ich werde gehen."_

„ _Vergessen Sie nicht: Sie haben keine Kräfte mehr, ich schon. Ich kann Sie aufhalten."_

 _Ein paar Lichtblitze zuckten auf Piers Nivans' Arm. Der Soldat meinte es ernst. Wesker überlegte, was er tun sollte. Die Zeit lief ihm davon._

„ _Es gibt hier nichts mehr für mich, Mr. Nivans", sagte er ernst. „Und für Sie auch nicht."_

„ _Was meinen Sie?", fragte Piers, dessen Selbstsicherheit für einen Moment nachließ._

„ _Sehen Sie sich an, Piers, Sie sind ein Monster. Sie verkörpern jetzt alles, was Chris verabscheut. Er wird Sie nie wieder so sehen wie früher. Sie sind zu dem geworden, was er am meisten hasst und was er mit Leidenschaft bekämpft. Hier in seiner Welt ist kein Platz mehr für Sie. Genauso wenig wie hier für mich Platz ist. Einen Platz haben Sie nur noch in meiner Welt."_

 _Er wollte sich schon umdrehen, doch Piers wollte noch nicht lockerlassen._

„ _Stopp!", sagte Piers laut. „Ich warne Sie, Wesker! Tun Sie nichts Dummes!"_

„ _Haben Sie gewusst, dass ich schon einmal jemandem mit seinem Arm geholfen habe?", fragte Wesker. „Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen ja auch helfen. Mr. Nivans."_

„ _Rebecca Chambers und Ihre Schwester haben es bereits versucht. Sie konnten mir nicht helfen."_

„ _Aber vielleicht kann ich es", meinte Wesker. „Wollen Sie nicht alle Möglichkeiten ausschöpfen?"_

 _Pier senkte seinen mutierten Arm._

„ _Ich kann es Ihnen nur anbieten, Mr. Nivans", sagte Wesker. „Überlegen Sie aber schnell."_

 _Der Soldat rang mit sich._

„ _Was beabsichtigen Sie damit?", fragte er._

„ _Alles, was ich will, ist meine Freiheit", sagte Wesker schlicht. „Alles, was Sie wollen, ist Ihre Freiheit und Ihr normales Leben. Haben wir einen Deal?"_

 _Piers trat neben ihn. „Ich werde gut auf Sie aufpassen", sagte er mit mahnender Stimme. „Und ich rate Ihnen, nichts Dummes zu versuchen."_

„ _Das scheint mir nur fair zu sein", meinte Wesker und sie verließen gemeinsam die B.S.A.A._

* * *

Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Sherry, Jake, Helena, O'Brian, Leon und Ada Wong hatten sich im Konferenzraum versammelt. Ingrid Hunnigan war ihnen zugeschaltet. Claire fehlte, aber Chris hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass sie zu ihrer Besprechung kommen würde. Sie vergrub sich seit Stunden in Weskers Zimmer und weinte. Alex sollte noch kommen. Chris hatte sie angerufen und aus ihrer Vorlesung geholt. Als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass Albert verschwunden war, hatte sie versprochen, so schnell wie möglich zu kommen. Chris schenkte sich gerade ein Wasser ein, als sie durch die Tür trat.

„Dann ist unsere Runde ja nun vollständig", sagte O'Brian.

Alex setzte sich auf den verbliebenen freien Stuhl zwischen Chris und Sherry.

„Also Leute, ihr wisst alle, warum wir hier sind", begann Chris. „Wesker ist verschwunden. Er hat nicht nur alle seine Sachen mitgenommen, sondern auch eine Probe des R-Virus aus dem Labor." Er räusperte sich kurz. „Und nicht nur das. Wir müssen zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt davon ausgehen, dass Piers bei ihm ist. Sie sind zusammen gegangen."

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Helena.

„Ich wusste es!", fluchte Leon. „Ich wusste es von Anfang an, dass das keine gute Idee war, ihn hier zu behalten. Wir hätten ihn sofort an die Regierung überstellen sollen. Jetzt haben wir den Salat und wir müssen ihn wieder jagen! Ich kann für den Kerl nur hoffen, dass er nichts Dummes mit dem R-Virus versucht!"

Auch Chris war mittlerweile zur der Überzeugung gelangt, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, Wesker hier bei der B.S.A.A. zu behalten. Wenn sie sich vor einem knappen Dreivierteljahr anders entschieden hätten, dann wäre Claire vermutlich nie in Weskers Fänge geraten. Dann wäre jetzt nicht der gefährlichste Virus, mit dem sie es je zu tun bekommen hatten, in den Händen eines Mannes, der schon einmal versucht hatte, die Welt zu zerstören. Chris hätte sich für seine Dummheit und seine Naivität ohrfeigen können.

„Hatten Sie etwas mit Weskers Flucht zu tun, Ada Wong?", fragte er die asiatische Agentin ohne Umschweife.

„Sie verdächtigen mich?", fragte Ada.

„Hast du Wesker geholfen, Ada?", fragte Leon leicht panisch, aber auch wütend.

„Das habe ich nicht", verteidigte sich Ada. „Ich wusste nicht, was er vorhatte. Ich habe vielleicht zweimal in der ganzen Zeit, die er hier war, ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt."

„Alex?"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Albert seine Flucht geplant hat", sagte Alex. „Ich war doch längere Zeit nicht hier. Wie hätte ich das wissen sollen. Und im Übrigen hätte ihm von solchen Vorhaben abgeraten."

Chris nickte.

„Wie ist er aus dem Gebäude rausgekommen?", fragte Leon. „Ich weiß, er hat es ja schon einmal geschafft, aber die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wurden seit damals verschärft. Also wie hat er das gemacht?"

„Das versuchen wir noch zu klären", sagte O'Brian. „Momentan vermuten wir, dass er einen Lieferanteneingang genommen hat, der nicht abgeschlossen war. Wir können es nicht genau sagen, denn Wesker war so klug und hat sich auf keiner einzigen Kamera gezeigt. Wir haben nur die eine Aufnahme von ihm und Piers von oben. Er muss sich wie ein Geist durch das Gebäude bewegt haben."

„In den letzten Monaten hatte er ja auch ausreichend Gelegenheit zu lernen, wo die Kameras sind", sagte Jill.

„Ich sage es ja nur ungern, aber er hatte vermutlich Hilfe von außen", sagte Ada Wong.

„Das denke ich auch", meinte Rebecca.

„Wie hat er den R-Virus entwenden können?", fragte Jill.

„Ich weiß es nicht", musste Rebecca kleinlaut zugeben. „Aber er hatte ja Zugang zum Labor. Er wird die Probe kurz vor seiner Flucht gestohlen haben. Ich habe den Diebstahl erst sehr viel später am nächsten Tag bemerkt. Er hat nur die Phiole, aber nicht den ganzen Behälter mitgenommen, sonst wäre mir früher aufgefallen, dass eine Probe fehlt."

„Was könnte er damit vorhaben?", fragte Jake, der nun zum ersten Mal das Wort ergriff. „Er will doch nicht …"

„Nein, Jake, daran darfst du gar nicht denken", mahnte Sherry.

„Was auch immer er will, wir müssen ihn finden und aufhalten", sagte Leon.

„Zustimmung", meinte Chris.

„Aber was zum Teufel hat sich Piers eigentlich gedacht?", fragte O'Brian. „Der Junge ist doch sonst so vernünftig! Will er den Helden spielen oder wie darf man das verstehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Chris entmutigt.

„Sollen wir Mr. Nivans als Weskers Geisel einstufen?", fragte Ingrid Hunnigan. „Das könnte uns für die Ermittlungen eine bessere Handhabe geben."

„Nein. Wesker hat Piers nicht entführt", widersprach Jill sofort. „Piers ist freiwillig mit ihm mitgegangen. Wir haben den Beweis auf Band. Zu dumm nur, dass wir nicht hören können, was sie gesprochen haben, aber es liegt nahe, dass Piers Wesker aufhalten wollte und Wesker ihn irgendwie dazu gebracht hat, mit ihm mitzukommen."

„Vielleicht hat Albert ihm versprochen, ein Heilmittel zu finden", meinte Alex. „Mr. Nivans hat mit seinem Zustand sehr zu kämpfen. Es könnte sein, dass er sich von Albert Hilfe erhofft."

„Piers saß hier auch seit Monaten fest. Ihm gefiel die Untätigkeit nicht, das hat uns immer wieder gesagt. Vielleicht wollen sie auch gemeinsam Raphael jagen. Keine Ahnung", sagte Sherry.

„Jetzt müssen wir jedenfalls zwei Verbrecher jagen. Wesker und Raphael. Haben wir von letzterem eigentlich mal etwas gehört?", fragte Jill.

„Negativ."

„Es kann wirklich nicht mehr schlimmer werden", meinte Chris, worauf hin er betretenes Schweigen erntete.

* * *

Es klopfte und Claire sah auf.

„Hey, willst du mal reden?", fragte Jill und betrat vorsichtig das Zimmer. Chris folgte ihr zögerlich.

Claire zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie saß seit Stunden allein auf Weskers Bett und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Sie erinnerte sich an die Zeit, die sie und Albert miteinander verbracht hatten. An die Zeit, als sie zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder glücklich gewesen war. Den Brief, den er ihr hinterlassen hatte, hatte sie bestimmt schon 20 Mal gelesen. „Wissen es jetzt schon alle?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Offiziell wissen es nur Chris, Alex und ich", erklärte Jill. „Rebecca und Sherry haben es sich zusammengereimt. Es ist sozusagen ein offenes Geheimnis. Erzählt haben wir es aber niemandem. Wie geht's dir denn jetzt?"

„Bescheiden", sagte Claire mit heiserer Stimme.

Jill setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um sie. „Es tut mir so leid, Claire. Man hat dir wirklich angemerkt, dass es dir besser geht. Es tut mir auch weh, wenn ich dich so sehe. Ich habe Wesker sogar noch verteidigt. Ich dachte, er hätte sich verändert."

Claire erwiderte nichts.

„Er hat dir wirklich nichts gesagt?", fragte Chris. „Nicht mal die kleinste Andeutung?"

Claire schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kam so plötzlich." Sie war von Weskers Flucht völlig überrascht worden, doch wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, war ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht anders als sonst gewesen. Wesker war distanziert gewesen, so als wäre er gedanklich weit weg gewesen. Hatte er womöglich während der gemeinsamen Stunden schon seine Flucht geplant?

Claires Herz war gebrochen und sie schämte sich.

„Seit ihr bei Raphael weitergekommen?", fragte sie.

„Nein, wieso fragst du? Das ist doch jetzt erst mal unwichtig", meinte Jill.

„Wesker hat geschrieben, dass er einer Spur nachgehen möchte." Sie deutete auf den Brief. Sie hatte ihn bestimmt schon mehr als ein halbes Dutzend Mal gelesen, bis ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte richtig klargeworden war. Wesker hatte davon gesprochen, dass er einen Hinweis hatte und allein nach Raphael suchen wollte. Sie hatte sich die Stelle schließlich mit Bleistift angestrichen.

„Darf ich mal?", fragte Chris und nahm den Brief. Claire nickte. Chris überflog den kurzen Text, dann ließ er nachdenklich das Papier sinken. „Was könnte er damit gemeint haben?"

„Das wollte ich von euch wissen. Seid ihr in dem Fall weitergekommen?"

„Fehlanzeige", sagte Jill. „Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wo Raphael ist. Woher will Wesker etwas wissen?"

„Wir haben nicht darüber gesprochen", sagte Claire niedergeschlagen. „Was will die B.S.A.A. jetzt tun?"

„Wesker ist mit dem R-Virus abgehauen", sagte Chris streng. „Wir müssen ihn angesichts seiner Vergangenheit als bioterroristische Bedrohung einstufen, Claire. Es geht nicht anders. Wir müssen leider im Moment vom Schlimmsten ausgehen, nämlich dass Wesker … seinen alten, illegalen Tätigkeiten wieder nachgehen möchte."

„Werdet ihr ihn suchen?", fragte sie. „Werdet ihr ihn wieder töten?"

„Claire, ich …"

„Chris, ich will nicht, dass ihm was passiert", sagte sie flehend. „Ich … kann nicht ohne ihn leben."

„Du liebst diesen Mann, nicht wahr?"

Claire antwortete nicht. Sie sah beschämt nach unten. Sie konnte ihrem Bruder nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Chris nickte. Ihr Schweigen schien ihm Antwort genug zu sein.

* * *

Piers durfte den Ort nicht sehen, zu dem sie gebracht wurden. Wesker war nicht dumm. Er sicherte sich ab. Wenn Piers nicht wusste, wo sie sich aufhielten, konnte er auch die B.S.A.A. nicht informieren. Doch das hatte er im Moment ohnehin nicht vor.

Warum er sich Wesker angeschlossen hatte, wusste er selbst nicht genau. Er hatte sich hinreißen lassen und eine Dummheit begangen. Vermutlich hatte die leise Hoffnung in ihm, dass es vielleicht doch eine Lösung für seine Situation gab, ihn seine Prinzipien über Bord werfen lassen. Wesker hatte genau gewusst, wie er Piers ködern musste und Piers war auf seine Masche reingefallen. Und nun saß er in einer ausweglosen Lage. Er schämte sich für sein Fehlverhalten. Er war ein anständiger Mann, der sich noch nie etwas hatte zuschulden kommen lassen. Und nun hatte er sich mit einem Bioterroristen verbündet.

Von Chris wusste Piers, dass Wesker immer nur an sich selbst dachte. Dass er nichts ohne Eigennutz tat. Was also erhoffte er sich davon, Piers zu helfen?

Man hatte ihm die Augen verbunden, sodass er nicht verfolgen konnte, wohin sie flogen. Der Mann, der sie flog, wurde VEKTOR genannt. Er hörte nur Stimmen und die Geräusche des Hubschraubers, der sie zu einem geheimen Ort brachte. Wesker unterhielt sich mit einem Mann namens HUNK, den er offenbar von früher kannte.

„Was braucht es, um sie zu töten, Wesker?", fragte der Mann namens HUNK. Seine Stimme war gedämpft. Piers vermutete, dass er eine Maske trug.

„Eine Menge", antwortete Wesker.

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich nur zugesagt habe, weil ich wissen wollte, ob Sie wirklich wieder am Leben sind", sagte HUNK.

„Das bin ich", sagte Wesker.

„Und was haben Sie jetzt vor? Ist das Ihr neues Testobjekt?"

Piers wusste, dass die Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren.

„Sozusagen. Ich werde versuchen, eine Lösung für Mr. Nivans' Problem zu finden", erklärte Wesker.

„Ist das der C-Virus?", fragte HUNK.

„Ja. Aber die Mutation ist stabil. Ich werde versuchen, ein Mittel zu finden, die Mutation rückgängig zu machen."

„Verstehe. Sind Sie jetzt auf die Seite der guten Samariter gewechselt?"

Piers war sich sicher, dass Wesker in diesem Moment grinste. „Ein kleiner … Tapetenwechsel hat noch niemandem geschadet, nicht? Aber was ist eigentlich mit Ihnen HUNK? Immer noch als Söldner unterwegs?"

„Im Prinzip ja, aber ich werde mich bald zur Ruhe setzen", sagte HUNK. „Wenn meine Jüngste aus dem Haus ist, dann werde ich den Job an den Nagel hängen."

„Sie haben eine Familie?"

„Ja. Ich habe eine Frau und zwei Töchter", erklärte HUNK. „Die Älteste kommt ganz nach mir. Waffen- und kampfsportbegeistert. Sie hat vor zwei Jahren die Highschool abgeschlossen. Militär haben meine Frau und ich ihr zum Glück ausreden können. Jetzt studiert sie Kriminologie und will danach zum FBI. Wie ich meine Tochter kenne, wird sie irgendwann mal Kinderschänder im Darknet jagen."

„Oder solche Leute wie ihren Vater?", meinte Wesker.

HUNK lachte leise auf. „Mein Jüngste hat noch ein Jahr, dann geht sie auch aufs College. Dann werde ich meiner Frau die Wahrheit erzählen. Sie denkt, ich arbeite für einen internationalen Versicherungskonzern und bin deshalb viel auf Geschäftsreise. Sie weiß nicht, was ich tue. Nach 20 Jahren habe ich das Versteckspiel langsam satt. Sie verdient die Wahrheit."

Der Hubschrauber ging in den Sinkflug. „Es hat mich umgehauen, als ich gehört habe, dass Sie einen Sohn haben, Wesker."

„Und mich erst", meinte Wesker.

„Wir sollten in ungefähr 20 Minuten am Zielort ankommen", sagte HUNK.

„Gut. Mr. Nivans, ich werde Ihnen ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreichen und Sie ins Labor bringen", sagte Wesker. „Sie können die Augenbinde abnehmen."

Piers wollte protestieren. Als er sich das Stück Stoff über den Kopf zog, sah er noch kurz einen Mann, dessen Gesicht hinter einer Gasmaske verborgen lag, Wesker, wie er eine Spritze auf Lufteinschlüsse prüfte und sie in Piers's Armbeuge setzte. Sie überflogen ein Meer aus Grün und Piers verlor das Bewusstsein.

* * *

Claire brauchte Abstand von allem. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, allein zu sein und sich von allem zurückzuziehen. Sie wollte einen Neuanfang wagen, fernab von New York, ihrem Bruder oder Albert Wesker.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor ihre Bedenkzeit ablief, kontaktierte sie die Headhunterin und sagte zu. Sie nahm den Job in Seattle an. Die Heandhunterin freute sich über ihre Zusage und versprach, alles Nötige in die Wege zu leiten. Bald schon sollte Claire sich mit ihrem zukünftigen Arbeitgeber treffen. Bis es so weit war, wollte Claire sich nach Wohnungen umsehen und ihren Umzug organisieren.

Seit Weskers Verschwinden hatte sie fast jede Minute bei der B.S.A.A. verbracht. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über in seinem Zimmer gesessen, hatte immer und immer wieder den Brief gelesen, den er ihr geschrieben hatte, und hatte seine Bettdecke an sich gedrückt, an der immer noch sein Geruch haftete. Irgendwann hatte Jill sie gebeten, nach Hause zu gehen und Claire hatte immer wieder gesagt „Noch ein bisschen", bis Jill sie schließlich mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Raum geleitet hatte. Der Raum, der Wesker so viele Monate als Unterkunft gedient hatte und in dem sie so viele romantische Stunden miteinander verbracht hatten, wurde nun ausgeräumt, saubergemacht und einem anderen Verwendungszweck zugeführt. Sie musste die Decke loslassen, mit der sie sich seine Anwesenheit und seine Berührung wenigstens in Gedanken erhalten konnte. Schon in wenigen Stunden würde nichts mehr daran erinnern, was Claire und Wesker in diesem Raum zusammen geteilt hatten.

Ein paar Leute trainierten, aber Claire beachtete sie gar nicht. Sie schritt langsam durch den Trainingsraum, wo alles zwischen ihnen begonnen hatte. Sie war es gewesen, die den ersten Schritt gewagt hatte. Sie hatte Wesker geküsst. Sie trat genau an die Stelle, wo Wesker am Boden gelegen und sie auf seinem Schoß gesessen und ihn geküsst hatte. Der Raum kam ihr heute kalt und leer vor, weil sie wusste, dass sie nie wieder hier mit ihm trainieren würde. Er hatte ihr so viel gezeigt, sie so viel gelehrt, ihr ihre Angst genommen. Er hatte ihr zurück ins Leben geholfen und es schmerzte sie tief in ihrem Herzen, dass sie nicht dasselbe für ihn hatte tun können. Für eine Weile hatte es so ausgesehen, als ob Wesker sich geändert hätte. Claire hatte fest daran geglaubt und sie hatte auch fest daran geglaubt, dass sie diese Änderung bewirkt hatte. Doch Wesker hatte die Schmerzen und die Leere in seinem Inneren nach seiner Niederlage nicht verkraften können. Er hatte nicht akzeptieren können, dass er gescheitert war, und genau deswegen war er in sein altes Leben zurückgekehrt.

Claires letzte Station war Dr. Svensson, mit der sie noch reden wollte, bevor sie die B.S.A.A. hinter sich ließ. Sie hatte sich mit der Ärztin in einem leeren Büro verabredet, wo sie ungestört waren.

„Sie wissen, dass ich Ihnen nichts erzählen darf?", fragte sie und Claire nickte widerwillig.

„Ich habe eine ärztliche Schweigepflicht und möchte auch die Privatsphäre von Mr. Wesker nicht verletzen. Es war schon kompliziert genug mit meiner Zeugenaussage, die die B.S.A.A. und die Regierung von mir verlangt haben."

„Was haben Sie erzählt?", wollte Claire wissen. Sie hatte auch mit Dr. Svensson sprechen wollen, weil sie wissen wollte, ob Wesker in ihrer letzten Sitzung seinen Fluchtplan angedeutet hatte.

„Alles, was ich erzählen konnte", meinte Dr. Svensson. „Mr. Wesker hat mir gegenüber nicht erwähnt, dass er seine Flucht geplant hat. Ich muss zugeben, dass er in der letzten Sitzung anders als sonst war, etwas wortkarg und zurückhaltend, aber es deutete nichts darauf hin, dass er gehen wollte."

„Ich glaube, er hat das sehr spontan entschieden. Er hat es nicht von langer Hand geplant", meinte Claire. „Wir waren glücklich zusammen und es ging ihm gut. Und dann plötzlich geht er einfach. Er kann nicht damit umgehen, dass plötzlich alles anders ist und dass er sich verändert hat. Er glaubt, er muss so sein. Dass das sein Schicksal ist."

„Er ist ein sehr beeindruckender Mann", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Mit beeindruckenden Fähigkeiten."

„Das ist er. Er könnte so viel sein, so viel leisten. Wenn er seine Fähigkeiten nur einfach für die richtigen Dinge einsetzen würde." Claire konnte nicht verhindern, dass Tränen ihre Wangen hinabliefen. Sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, dass ihre Beziehung funktionieren könnte.

„Mr. Wesker hat andere Vorstellungen davon, was richtig und was falsch ist", meinte Dr. Svensson „Sie haben Gefühle für ihn, nicht wahr?"

„Ironie, oder?"

„Nein, das ist menschlich."

„Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?", sagte Claire. „Habe ich wirklich geglaubt, Albert Wesker könnte anders werden? Habe ich wirklich geglaubt, er könnte mich …"

„Er könnte Sie auch lieben?"

Claire nickte und schniefte. „Mein Bruder ist böse auf mich. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich habe alles kaputt gemacht. Jetzt ist Wesker weg und ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen und mein Bruder wird mir nicht verzeihen können. Nur weil ich einsam und verletzt war und mich nach Nähe gesehnt habe, habe ich meine Familie und meine Freundschaften zerstört."

„Das glaube ich nicht", widersprach Dr. Svensson. „Ihr Bruder ist verletzt und ihre Freunde haben einfach nicht erwartet, dass Sie und Albert Wesker eine Beziehung anfangen würden. Geben Sie Ihnen Zeit, das zu verarbeiten. Und geben Sie sich vor allem selbst die Zeit, Ihren Verlust zu verarbeiten."

„Ich werde von hier weggehen", verkündete Claire. „Ich muss die B.S.A.A., Chris und die anderen und meine Erlebnisse hier mit Wesker hinter mir lassen. Ich werde ein Jobangebot in Washington State annehmen und umziehen. Ich werde aber noch warten, bis Sherry ihr Baby bekommt."

Dr. Svensson nickte. „Das hört sich gut an. Machen Sie auch Folgendes: Schreiben Sie alles, was in Ihnen vorgeht, in einen Brief an Mr. Wesker."

„Sie meinen so einen therapeutischen Brief? So was musste ich in der Klinik auch schon mal machen."

„Genau. Und nehmen Sie sich die Zeit, Ihren Verlust zu betrauern. Es ist in Ordnung, wenn Sie weinen und wenn es Ihnen schlecht geht."

„OK, das werde ich mir merken."

* * *

Piers erwachte irgendwann in einem Labor. Er lag auf einer Liege und starrte an die Decke. Wesker war bereits mit den Gerätschaften beschäftigt und hatte sich ein paar Instrumente für seine Arbeit vorbereitet.

„War das nötig?", fragte Piers mit schwacher Stimme.

„Nur eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung. Ich musste sicherstellen, dass Sie nicht wissen, wo wir sind. Dieses Labor wird eine ganze Weile Ihr Zuhause sein."

„Ist ja nichts Neues", bemerkte Piers sarkastisch. „Wer waren die Männer, die uns hierher gebracht haben?"

„Zwei Söldner, die ich von früher kenne", erklärte Wesker, während er etwas in einen Computer eingab. Piers fiel auf, dass der Rechner veraltet war. Das Labor wirkte ein wenig aus der Zeit gefallen. Es war nicht so modern wie das der B.S.A.A. Vermutlich war der Ort eine Weile verlassen gewesen.

„Das sollte funktionieren", bemerkte Wesker, dann drehte er sich zu Piers um und trat zur Liege.

„Erzählen Sie mir, wie das passiert ist", bat Wesker höflich und deutete auf Piers' mutierten Arm. „Hat diese Doppelgängerin von Ada Wong, Carla Radames, Sie infiziert?"

Piers schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe mich selbst infiziert."

„Sie haben sich selbst infiziert?", fragte Wesker erstaunt. „Wie kam das?"

„Es war vor zehn Jahren in China", sagte Piers. „Chris und ich haben Ihren Sohn und Sherry Birkin aus einer Unterwasseranlage befreit. Auf dem Weg nach draußen wurden wir von einer monströsen Kreatur angegriffen. Wir hatten keine Chance, wir waren am verlieren. Ich wurde gegen eine Wand geschleudert und ein scharfes Metallteil hat mir den Arm abgetrennt. Ich habe eine Spritze mit dem C-Virus genommen und sie mir hier hin gesetzt." Er deutete auf eine Stelle an seinem rechten Oberarm, knapp unter dem Schultergelenk, dann sah er Wesker direkt ins Gesicht. „Wenn die Mutation zurückgeht, wenn Sie es wirklich schaffen, mich zu heilen, dann habe ich nur noch einen Arm. Ich habe mich fast an dieses Ding gewöhnt. Es scheint schon irgendwie zu mir zu gehören, aber … Es ist trotzdem ein Fremdkörper für mich. Ich werde … irgendeine Art Prothese brauchen."

„Ich verstehe. Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann."

„Ich … Mit nur einem Arm kann ich nicht mehr … Andererseits bin ich mit diesem Ding ein Monster. Ich will kein Monster sein."

Der Soldat rang mit sich und Wesker verstand ihn irgendwie. Solange Piers mutiert blieb und seine Kräfte hatte, war er im Kampf gegen B.O.W.s nützlich. Wenn er sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelte, dann war er ein Krüppel mit nur einem Arm. Sein Dasein als Soldat war für alle Zeit vorbei.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie Ihre Kräfte aufgeben wollen?", fragte Wesker.

„Was ist denn das für eine Frage?", fragte Piers und klang dabei angegriffen und empört. „Ich bin nicht wie Sie, Wesker. Ich will kein Monster sein. Was sind diese Kräfte denn wert, wenn ich mich nicht mal mehr im Spiegel betrachten kann?"

Wesker erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern desinfizierte Piers' linke Armbeuge mit einem Tupfer und nahm eine Spritze. „Entspannen Sie sich, ich nehme Ihnen jetzt Blut ab."

„Wie stehen die Chancen?", fragte Piers.

„Ich kann im Moment keine Prognose abgeben", sagte Wesker. „So viel Ehrlichkeit müssen Sie leider aushalten. Ich werde mir erst mal den C-Virus in Ihrem Körper ansehen. Ich muss leider ganz am Anfang anfangen. Es wird eine Weile dauern, aber ich sollte bis zum Ende der Woche Ergebnisse haben."

„Ihre Schwester hat mich ziemlich intensiv untersucht. Haben Sie nicht mit ihr zusammen gearbeitet?", wollte Piers wissen. Wahrscheinlich erhoffte er sich davon eine Beschleunigung von Weskers Arbeit.

„Ich habe die Untersuchungsergebnisse nicht hier und außerdem möchte ich nicht von einer anderen Meinung beeinflusst werden. Ich muss mir selbst ein unabhängiges Bild machen."

„Verstehe."

„Oben im Haus können Sie sich ein Zimmer einrichten, Mr. Nivans", sagte Wesker. „Ich werde von früh bis spät hier mit Ihnen arbeiten. Ich erwarte, dass Sie jeden Morgen um sieben hier unten sind. Verstanden?"

Piers nickte. „Ich habe nur eine Frage."

„Ja?"

„Was haben Sie mit dem R-Virus vor? Sie haben eine Probe gestohlen, oder?"

„Ja, das habe ich", sagte Wesker. „Sie steht genau da drüben." Er deutete auf einen kleinen Kühlschrank, wo Proben aufbewahrt wurden. „Ich werde mich später damit befassen. Ich werde ihn untersuchen und das für mich herausnehmen, was mir nützt. Belassen wir es dabei."

„Die B.S.A.A., Chris wird Sie jagen. Er wird Sie aufhalten, egal, was Sie vorhaben."

„Dann tut er das hoffentlich nicht, bevor ich eine Lösung für Ihr kleines Problem gefunden habe", sagte Wesker und machte sich an die Arbeit.

* * *

Seit seiner Rückkehr war Jake keine Minute von Sherrys Seite gewichen. Es war noch knapp eine Woche bis zum errechneten Geburtstermin und manchmal spürte Sherry bereits leichte Wehen. Rebecca überwachte die Herztöne des Babys und machte einen letzten Ultraschall.

„Das Baby hat die richtige Lage. Es ist alles bereit für die Geburt", erklärte sie den werdenden Eltern.

„Dann ist es so weit", sagte Sherry. „Ich hab irgendwie Angst. Gegen B.O.W.s zu kämpfen ist nicht so angsteinflößend."

Jake nickte. „Ja. Hast du dir … schon einen Namen überlegt?"

Sherry verneinte. „Noch nicht."

„Ich lass euch beide mal allein", sagte Rebecca und verließ das Labor.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du zurückgekommen bist, Jake", sagte Sherry.

„Bist du noch sauer?"

„Oh ja, das bin ich!", sagte Sherry. „Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich dir verzeihen kann, aber alles, was im Moment zählt, ist, dass du zurück bist. Dass du bei der Geburt dabei sein kannst."

„Darf ich denn dabei sein?"

„Ja, darfst du. Ich möchte, dass du bei mir bist. Ich glaube, ich schaffe das nicht ohne dich. Ich brauche dich, Jake. Nicht nur ein paar Mal im Jahr, sondern jeden Tag. Deine Tochter braucht dich."

„Ich will nicht mehr davonlaufen", versicherte Jake. „Ich will … nicht dieselben Fehler machen wie mein Vater. Ich will für mein Kind da sein und für dich, Sherry. Ich habe das Söldnerdasein jetzt endgültig an den Nagel gehängt. Ich habe genug Geld, um euch beide zu versorgen." Er legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Ich werde mir einen richtigen Job suchen und wir werden eine ganz normale Familie sein."

„So normal, wie wir beide und unsere Tochter sein können", sagte Sherry mit einem Lächeln.

„Hatten die Viren wirklich keine Auswirkung auf die Kleine?", fragte Jake besorgt. „Meine Tante hat mir erklärt, dass nur Männer die Antikörper in sich tragen können. Da sie ein Mädchen ist, wird sie keine Antikörper haben. Schadet ihr der G-Virus dann nicht?"

„Dein Vater, deine Tante und Rebecca haben mich und unsere Tochter fast ein Dreivierteljahr lang komplett durchleuchtet", sagte Sherry. „Unsere Tochter ist gesund. Du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen."

„Mein Dad …"

„Ich wünschte, Wesker wäre hier. Er war die letzten Monate für mich da, als du nicht da warst, Jake. Er hat sich um mich gekümmert. Er hat mir beigestanden, wenn es mir nicht gutgegangen ist. Ich glaube, ich habe in ihm einen Ersatz für dich gesucht. Eigentlich verdient er es, die Geburt seiner Enkelin zu erleben."

„Ich … hatte Angst, ihm gegenüberzutreten. Auch deshalb bin ich weggelaufen", sagte Jake. „Es hat mich sehr viel gekostet, zu akzeptieren, dass er doch wieder am Leben ist und ich ihn doch kennenlernen kann. Und jetzt da ich zurück bin, ist er wieder weg. Wo ist er hin?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es kommt mir fast so vor, als ob dein Dad auch vor gewissen Dingen davonläuft."

„Die werden ihn jagen, oder? Chris, meine ich."

„Nein, das werden wir nicht zulassen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Wesker irgendetwas Böses plant. Und Piers ist bei ihm. Der wird aufpassen."

„Das ist alles so verrückt. Man weiß nicht mehr, was man in dieser verrückten Welt soll."

„Alles, was in dieser verrückten Welt zählt, ist, dass wir zusammen sind. Wir drei", sagte Sherry und lehnte sich an Jake. Jake legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich.

* * *

Die erste Nacht in Freiheit fühlte sich seltsam an. Wesker erwachte am nächsten Tag, lange bevor es hell wurde. Er hatte noch über zwei Stunden Zeit, bis er mit Piers Nivans arbeiten wollte. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, endlich wieder in einem normalen Bett in einem richtigen Zimmer zu schlafen, doch Wesker genoss seine neugewonnene Freiheit. Endlich stand er nicht mehr ständig unter Beobachtung und musste sich nicht mehr verstellen. Er konnte sogar wieder essen, was und wann er wollte.

Er nahm eine schnelle Dusche, zog sich an und ging nach unten. Nur wenige Menschen wussten von dem Anwesen, das er als vorübergehendes Versteck für sich ausgesucht hatte. Seit Umbrellas Zusammenbruch und Spencers Verschwinden war es leer gestanden. Einst hatte es als eine Art Ausbildungsstätte gedient, ähnlich der Einrichtung in den Arklay Mountains, wo Umbrella seine Praktikanten ausgewählt hatte. Das Gebäude war jedoch irgendwann in Vergessenheit geraten und verfallen. Der Garten draußen war völlig verwildert und das Haus so zugewachsen, dass es kaum noch erreichbar war. Der umliegende Wald war eine hervorragende Tarnung. Drinnen bedeckte eine dicke Staubschicht die Möbel, die Räumen rochen muffig und teilweise waren Feuchtigkeit und Schimmel in die Wände gekrochen. Bei ihrer Ankunft hatte Wesker alle Räume besichtigt und hatte leider feststellen müssen, dass die meisten im Moment ohne umfangreiche Renovierungsarbeiten nicht mehr bewohnbar waren. Er und der Soldat hatten sich jeweils ein Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock genommen. Das Labor im Keller war technisch zwar nicht mehr auf dem neuesten Stand, doch die Geräte waren für Weskers Arbeit mehr als ausreichend. Zu Weskers Überraschung gab es sogar noch Strom und fließend Wasser. Nur frische Lebensmittel hatten sie nicht. HUNK und Vektor hatten ihnen die nötigsten Dinge besorgt, doch früher oder später musste Wesker wohl oder übel einen Besuch in der nahegelegenen Stadt machen. Er hatte das Glück, dass alle Welt ihn für tot hielt. Nur ein kleiner Kreis Personen wusste von seiner Rückkehr. Wie die B.S.A.A. weiter vorgehen wollte, da Piers sich ihm angeschlossen hatte, wusste er nicht, doch er vermutete, dass sie ihn wieder international suchen würden. Es war weise, im Verborgenen zu bleiben und sein Aussehen zu verändern. Er musste HUNK bei Gelegenheit noch um falsche Papiere bitten, falls er reisen musste.

Wesker nutzte seine Zeit, um zumindest die Küche schon halbwegs in Ordnung zu bringen. Sie bedurfte zwar einer gründlicheren Reinigung, aber um die wollte er sich erst später noch kümmern. Vorerst reichten sauberes Geschirr, saubere Arbeitsflächen und saubere Sitzgelegenheiten. Er verspeiste sein erstes Frühstück in Freiheit und einer anständigen Küche mit Genuss.

Bis Piers Nivans um sieben bei ihm im Labor auftauchte, hatte Wesker sich bereits einen Plan zurechtgelegt, wie er mit dem R-Virus verfahren wollte. Er musste alle Viren, die Raphael verwendet hatte, isolieren und den R-Virus entgiften, damit er seine schädliche Wirkung verlor. Dann wollte er einen neuen Virus aus ihm entwickeln, der ihm seine Kräfte zurückgeben sollte. Vielleicht konnte ihm sein Gast ja ebenfalls weiterhelfen.

„Sie sind ja früh da", bemerkte Piers und setzte sich mit einem eleganten Schwung auf einen Labortisch.

Wesker gab keine Antwort, sondern wandte sich sofort seinem „Versuchsobjekt" zu. „Ich habe mir Ihr Blut schon angeschaut. Keine Auffälligkeiten. Wie wir ja schon im Labor der B.S.A.A. festgestellt haben, ist Ihre Mutation stabil. Der C-Virus scheint sich perfekt in Ihre Körperzellen integriert zu haben. Ich habe die Vermutung, dass Sie vielleicht eine sehr günstige Genetik dafür haben. Sie sind nicht wie die anderen J'avo."

„Na wunderbar", meinte Piers sarkastisch.

„Seien Sie froh. Vielleicht macht es Sie auch gegen virale Erkrankungen ein bisschen immuner", sagte Wesker. „Ich möchte gerne noch von Ihnen wissen, ob Sie irgendwelche Beschwerden haben. Oder Schmerzen."

„Nein", sagte Piers mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Ich habe keine Schmerzen."

„Können Sie Ihre Kräfte mit Ihrem Willen kontrollieren?"

„Ja, im Wesentlichen. Sie anzuwenden ist ein wenig unangenehm."

Wesker nickte. „Gut, ich werde dann mit der Arbeit beginnen."

* * *

Ein paar Tage nach Weskers Verschwinden und Jakes Rückkehr setzten bei Sherry die Wehen ein. Nach zwölf Stunden erblickte ihre Tochter in den frühen Morgenstunden das Licht der Welt. Jake wich die ganze Zeit über nicht von Sherrys Seite.

„Ich wünschte, mein Dad wäre hier", sagte Jake. „Er hätte verdient, das zu erleben."

„Ich wünschte auch, meine Familie wäre hier", flüsterte Sherry und sah mit einem Lächeln auf das Bündel in ihren Armen. „Ich wünschte, meine Eltern könnten sie sehen."

„Hauptsache, ihr drei seid zusammen", sagte Alex. „Dein Vater denkt bestimmt an dich, Jake. Und Sherry, deine Eltern sind bei dir, solange du sie nicht vergisst. Sie wären sehr stolz auf dich."

„Wir sind uns ja selten einig", meinte Claire in Alex' Richtung. „Aber hier sind wir einer Meinung."

Sherry lächelte schwach und streichelte ihrem Baby über die Wange. Nur Alex und Claire waren bei ihnen. Der Raum lag im Halbdunkeln. Die Müdigkeit und die Erschöpfung nagten an Sherry, doch sie wollte noch nicht schlafen. Sie wollte ihre Tochter im Arm halten und Jake bei sich haben. Alex und Claire traten ans Bett.

„Sie ist goldig", meinte Alex.

„Wie soll sie denn jetzt heißen?", fragte Claire. „Ist dir ein Name eingefallen?"

„Magdalena Sophia", sagte Sherry. „Was meinst du, Jake?"

„Hört sich gut an", meinte Jake. „Ist genehmigt."

* * *

Wesker brauchte knappe vier Wochen, bis er das Erbgut des C-Virus aus Piers Nivans' Körper genau analysiert und verstanden hatte, wie das Virus auf den Körper des Soldaten wirkte. Er verstand die Wirkmechanismen des C-Virus und konnte die ersten Hypothesen zu einem Heilmittel entwickeln. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, wie er genau vorgehen wollte. Ob er die Mutation rückgängig machen oder sie nur durch ein Mittel unterdrücken konnte. Der Soldat hatte gewisse Erwartungen an ihn. Auch wenn er sehr geduldig jede Prozedur über sich ergehen ließ, die Wesker mit ihm durchführte, so war ihm doch anzusehen, dass er auf Fortschritte hoffte. Und dieser Fortschritt bestand für ihn nur in einer Heilung. Was Wesker vermutlich nicht leisten konnte.

Eines Morgens, als Wesker vor dem Frühstück einen kurzen Spaziergang draußen im Garten unternahm, kam ihm ein Gedanke, eine neue Idee, an der er sogleich arbeiten wollte.

Wie zu erwarten erntete er erstaunte Blicke, als er an jenem Morgen zu Piers Nivans ins Labor kam.

„Wie sehen Sie denn aus?", fragte der Soldat völlig fassungslos.

Wesker hatte am Abend zuvor eine kleine Veränderung seines Aussehens vorgenommen. Er trug jetzt keine Sonnenbrille mehr, sondern dunkle Kontaktlinsen. Dazu hatte er seine Haare dunkelbraun gefärbt. HUNK wollte ihm spätestens bis zum Abend falsche Papiere zukommen lassen, mit denen er ohne Probleme reisen konnte.

„Ich dachte mir, ich probiere mal etwas Neues aus", sagte Wesker und fuhr seinen Rechner hoch.

„Ungewohnt", bemerkte Piers. „Sie haben etwas vor, oder? Sie werden mal weggehen, nicht wahr?"

Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, aber Nivans musste es sich selbst zusammengereimt haben. Ja, Wesker musste früher oder später das Haus verlassen, um den zweiten Teil seines Plans in die Tat umzusetzen: sich auf die Suche nach Raphael und Hinweisen zu machen.

„Sie wissen etwas, oder? Oder zumindest glauben Sie das?", fragte der Soldat.

„Von was sprechen Sie?"

„Raphael, die Familie, die ganze Sache. Sie haben doch irgendeine Spur, oder?"

Wesker hielt kurz inne und überlegte, wie er seine Gedanken am besten in Worte fassen sollte. „Ich weiß noch nicht, ob es eine wirkliche Spur ist. Ich habe ein paar Vermutungen."

„Teilen Sie die mit mir", forderte Piers. „Keine Sorge, ich werde Sie nicht auslachen. Hören Sie sich an, was ich dazu zu sagen habe."

„Warum eigentlich nicht?", meinte Wesker. „Also gut. Sie wissen doch sicher, dass ich bezüglich Amanda von Anfang an meine Zweifel und Bedenken hatte."

„Ja. Und Ihre Bedenken waren richtig. Wir wissen doch, dass sie uns angelogen hat."

„Ja. Und ich habe mich gefragt, warum das so ist. Ich kann mir noch keinen Reim auf ihre Taten machen, aber bei einer Sache bin ich mir sehr sicher."

„Bei welcher Sache?", fragte Piers interessiert.

„Dass sie nicht allein operiert."

„Sie glauben, Amanda hat einen Partner?"

„Ja. Und ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher, dass sie eine romantische Beziehung mit ihrem Partner hat. Er schickt sie vor, damit sie für ihn die Drecksarbeit macht. Und sie macht es, weil sie ihn liebt. Weil sie ihm ergeben ist."

„OK. Nette Theorie, aber …"

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig", sagte Wesker. „Amanda und Raphael haben sich getrennt. Wir wissen heute, dass sie ihn nicht wegen seiner Arbeit am R-Virus verlassen hat. Er hatte den R-Virus noch gar nicht entwickelt, als sie sich getrennt haben. Ich habe immer gesagt, dass wir herausfinden müssen, was der wahre Grund für ihre Trennung war. Und ich glaube, dass der wahre Grund dafür ein anderer Mann war. Und ich glaube auch, dass eher Raphael sich von Amanda getrennt hat und nicht umgekehrt."

„Liebeskummer soll Raphael dazu getrieben haben, einen Virus zu entwickeln, mit dem er die Welt vernichten kann?" Piers Nivans klang skeptisch und Wesker konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Er war selbst noch nicht ganz überzeugt von seiner Theorie. „Das ist nicht gerade glaubwürdig. Wer soll dieser andere Mann sein? Kennt Raphael ihn?"

„Ich glaube, Raphael kennt ihn. Es ist jemand, der ihm nahesteht, und genau deshalb hat die Trennung ihn so mitgenommen."

„Wer ist es? Haben Sie jemand Konkreten in Verdacht?"

„Mir kam da so ein Gedanke."

„Wie wollen Sie das beweisen?", fragte Piers. „Vorausgesetzt Sie haben recht."

„Das weiß ich noch nicht", musste Wesker widerwillig zugeben. „Ich werde mich in Kürze auf die Suche nach Spuren machen. Ich werde eine Weile nicht hier sein. Ich würde Ihnen nicht raten, mich während meiner Abwesenheit zu hintergehen. Sonst werde ich Ihnen nicht mehr helfen."

„Was bleibt mir anderes übrig", meinte Piers. „In der Öffentlichkeit kann ich mich ohnehin nicht zeigen."

„Stöbern Sie derweil etwas in der Bibliothek", riet Wesker ihm.

„Wann wollen Sie los?"

„Jetzt noch nicht. In Kürze. Zuerst muss ich mich um Sie kümmern. Mir kam nämlich eine Idee."

„Ich bin ganz Ohr", sagte der Soldat.

„Um meine Kräfte zu stabilisieren, habe ich früher ein Serum benutzt", erklärte Wesker. „Vielleicht würde Ihnen so ein Serum helfen."

„Und wie wollen Sie das herstellen?"

„Ich habe alles, was ich brauche, hier. Alles, was ich brauche, ist Zeit."

„Wenn uns die nicht längst davonläuft", bemerkte Piers und Wesker verstand die Anspielung. Er machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

„Weil wir gerade von Zeit sprechen", meinte Piers. „Sherry müsste in der Zwischenzeit ihr Kind bekommen haben. Warum sind Sie davor weggelaufen? Hatten Sie Angst?"

„Ich hatte keine Angst", verteidigte sich Wesker.

„Ihr Sohn ist auch zurückgekommen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er Sie kennenlernen wollte", sagte Piers ernst. „Es ist Ihre Familie. Warum haben Sie sie einfach so zurückgelassen?"

Wesker wusste nicht, was er auf die Frage antworten sollte. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er vor der Geburt des Kindes gegangen war, warum er kurz nach Jakes Rückkehr gegangen war. Vielleicht weil er böse war, weil er auf emotionale Bindungen nichts gab, weil eine Familie in seiner Welt keinen Platz hatte. Er hatte sich jegliche Gedanken an seinen Sohn und Sherry verboten, damit er sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren konnte.

„Ich kann hier … mehr leisten", sagte Wesker. „Belassen wir es dabei."

* * *

„Wir sind uns in der letzten Zeit ein bisschen aus dem Weg gegangen, hm?", meinte Claire und setzte sich gegenüber von Chris an den Küchentisch. „Können wir reden? Bevor ich fliege?"

„Von mir aus", sagte Chris. „Was gibt es denn noch zu reden?"

Sie waren in Chris' Wohnung. Claire hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Vor ihrer Abreise nach Seattle wollte sie sich unbedingt mit ihrem Bruder aussprechen. Sie wollte die Dinge, die zwischen ihnen passiert waren, nicht einfach im Raum stehen lassen. Ihre eigene Wohnung war schon so gut wie ausgeräumt und die Umzugsfirma brachte schon die Möbel in ihre neue Wohnung.

„Wie geht es Sherry?", fragte Chris.

„Ihr geht's gut. Sie hat die Geburt gut überstanden", sagte Claire.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Und natürlich freut es mich, dass Jake rechtzeitig zur Vernunft gekommen ist. Was man von seinem Vater nicht sagen kann. Er hat sich auch bei dir nicht gemeldet?"

Claire schüttelte den Kopf. „Bevor er verschwunden ist, habe ich ihm meine Handynummer gegeben, aber …" Sie hatte gehofft, dass Wesker sich bei ihr melden würde, auch wenn sie wusste, dass diese Hoffnung auf Sand und Naivität gebaut war. Sie ertappte sich, wie sie immer mal wieder auf ihr Handy sah und hoffte, einen Anruf in Abwesenheit oder wenigstens eine SMS zu sehen. Doch nichts. „Nein, er hat sich nicht mehr gemeldet." Sie spürte, wie ihr schon wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Chris setzte eine schuldbewusste Miene auf. „Ich wollte nicht gemein zu dir sein, Claire. Ich war einfach … Ich konnte das einfach nicht fassen, dass du und Wesker … Das hat mich sehr getroffen und verletzt."

„Ich weiß, Chris. Wir … Ich hätte ehrlicher sein müssen. Ich hätte es dir erzählen sollen. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert. Es war nicht meine Absicht. Ich würde dir niemals absichtlich wehtun. Das mit mir und Wesker ist einfach so passiert. Wir wissen beide nicht, wie das entstanden ist. Wir haben uns gegenseitig etwas gegeben. Er hat mir wieder auf die Füße geholfen. Es war, als wäre ich aus einem Dämmerzustand aufgewacht. Und ich war endlich wieder glücklich."

„Weil du verliebt warst", sagte Chris.

Claire nickte. „Ja. Aber Wesker hatte recht. Unsere Beziehung hat keine Zukunft. Ich habe mir nur etwas vorgemacht."

„Claire, hör mal …", begann Chris zögernd. „Ich bin dir nicht böse, dass du dich verliebt hast. Ich habe durchaus gesehen, dass es dir besser geht. Es mich sehr auch gefreut, dass du wieder mehr wie früher warst. Es ist nur …"

„Ich habe mir in deinen Augen den falschen Mann ausgesucht."

Chris öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch schloss ihn wieder, weil ihm doch nichts einfallen wollte.

„Wirst du mich besuchen?", fragte Claire.

„Natürlich, wenn ich Zeit habe", sagte Chris. „Ich finde es toll, dass du wieder einen Job hast und wieder am Leben teilnimmst. Wenn Wesker zumindest eine gute Sache bewirkt hat, dann das."

„Wir telefonieren oft, OK?"

„Alles klar."

„Richte Jill und den anderen Grüße von mir aus."

* * *

Wenn Claires Abschied eines bewirkt hatte, dann dass sich Chris gleich zwei unbequemen Gespräch stellten wollte. Er traf sich mit Alex in einem Café in der Nähe der Uni und spendierte ihr einen Milchkaffee. Das andere Gespräch führte er am Spätnachmittag in der B.S.A.A.-Zentrale.

„Was wolltest du mit mir besprechen?", fragte Alex. „Du hast Glück, dass ich momentan nur Prüfungen habe. Da habe ich mehr Zeit."

„Ich wollte dich nicht lange aufhalten", sagte Chris.

„Es geht um Albert, nicht wahr? Immer noch keine Spur von ihm?"

„Sagen wir mal so, wir suchen gar nicht nach ihm", erklärte Chris. „Wir wissen immer noch nicht, was wir tun sollen. Wir können Piers nicht als Entführungsopfer einstufen und ich will nichts gegen Wesker unternehmen, solange Piers bei ihm ist. Auf Grundlage der Aufnahme, die wir von den beiden aus der Nacht ihrer Flucht haben, habe ich mir eingeredet, dass Piers freiwillig mit ihm mitgegangen ist, weil er …"

„Weil er sich von Albert Hilfe erhofft."

„Nicht nur das", meinte Chris. „Weil er wahrscheinlich meint, er müsste auf Wesker aufpassen. Damit Wesker nichts Dummes macht. Sein Verantwortungsgefühl hat ihn schon mal umgebracht und es besteht die Gefahr, dass es das erneut tun könnte."

„Albert wird Piers nichts tun", meinte Alex. „So wie ich ihn kenne, und so würde ich im Übrigen auch handeln, wird er Piers eher als Forschungsobjekt ansehen. Er hat kein Interesse daran, Piers etwas anzutun."

„Albert hat eine Probe des R-Virus mitgenommen. Was könnte er damit vorhaben? Alex, du hast selbst im Labor Rebeccas Ergebnisse gesehen und hast selbst daran mitgewirkt. Was also könnte er damit wollen?"

Alex rührte gedankenverloren in ihrem Kaffee. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mir höchstens vorstellen, dass er ihn selbst untersuchen möchte, um damit … vielleicht zu arbeiten. Vielleicht, ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, versucht er, einen Gegenmittel zu finden. Oder vielleicht will er den Virus nutzen, um sich seine Kräfte zurückzuholen."

„Wo könnte er sein? An welchen Ort könnte er gegangen sein, wo er an dem Virus arbeiten kann? Und wo er an Piers forschen kann?"

„Albert und ich besitzen ein beträchtliches Immobilienvermögen. Ich habe ihm sein gesamtes Vermögen zurückgegeben. Ich kenne aber die einzelnen Objekte nicht. Er könnte überall sein."

„Ja, du hast damit indirekt seine Flucht ermöglicht", meinte Chris und versuchte dabei, möglichst wenig vorwurfsvoll zu klingen.

„Albert ist ein erwachsener Mann, er trifft seine eigenen Entscheidungen. Und ich auch. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo er ist."

„Könntest du ihn ausfindig machen?"

„Nein. Ich sage dir ehrlich, Chris, ich freue mich für Albert, dass er in Freiheit ist. Ich werde ihn nicht zurückholen, damit ihr ihn wieder einsperren könnt. Das mache ich nicht. Außerdem habe ich keine Zeit. Du vergisst, dass Alex Wesker tot ist. Ich habe keine Kontakte mehr von früher. Du hast wahrscheinlich mit Ada Wong mehr Glück. Aber Chris: Lass es einfach. Albert ist gegangen. Vielleicht begegnet ihr euch eines Tages wieder, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Hör auf, für den Rest deines Lebens ihm nachzujagen."

Chris war entmutigt. Er hatte sich mehr erhofft. Enttäuscht kehrte er in sein Büro zurück und bestellte Ada Wong ein.

„Ada Wong, können Sie Wesker ausfindig machen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", meinte Ada Wong. „Da müsste ich meine Fühler mal ausstrecken."

„Bitte tun Sie das", bat Chris. „Ich will wissen, wo Wesker ist. Und ich will wissen, was er vorhat."

„Wo Wesker ist oder Piers?", fragte die Agentin.

„Beide. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie sich beide am selben Ort aufhalten. Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn Sie etwas haben."

„Ich melde mich in Kürze."

Für das zweite unangenehme Gespräch an diesem Nachmittag bat Chris Dr. Svensson in sein Büro.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, Dr. Svensson", sagte er.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Redfield?", fragte Dr. Svensson. „Ich habe der B.S.A.A. bereits alles gesagt, was ich weiß."

„Sehen Sie in Albert Wesker eine Gefahr für die Welt?", fragte Chris.

Dr. Svensson wirkte einen Moment etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen von Chris' Direktheit. „Das habe ich in der Befragung bereits gesagt, Mr. Redfield. Ich sehe Albert Wesker nicht als Gefahr für die Welt."

„Warum hätte er sonst den Virus mitnehmen sollen?"

„Ich vermute, weil er sich seine Kräfte zurückwünscht", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Aber ich weiß es nicht. Er hat keinerlei Andeutungen gemacht. Sein plötzliches Verschwinden hat mich sehr überrascht. Ich wünschte, er hätte mit mir gesprochen, aber … Volles Vertrauen konnte ich nie zu ihm aufbauen."

„Meiner Schwester geht es nicht gut, weil er gegangen ist. Sie versteckt es zwar gut, aber … Sie war völlig fertig."

„Das habe ich schon gemerkt. Wie geht es Ihnen denn damit, dass Albert Wesker und Ihre Schwester eine Beziehung hatten?"

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte Chris. „Ich bin … so dermaßen sauer und verletzt. Ich fühle mich hintergangen. Ich bin so wütend und dieser Zorn in mir frisst mich auf. Ich frage mich, was der Sinn meines Lebens ist. Dass ich ewig irgendwelchen Weskern hinterherjagen muss? Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich mit Claire umgehen soll. Insgeheim bin ich ganz froh, dass sie … umzieht und wir uns eine Weile nicht sehen. Ich kann sie im Moment nicht um mich haben."

„Sie und Wesker sind nicht mehr zusammen."

„Ja, zum Glück", meinte Chris. „Ich will diesen Kerl eigentlich nicht mal in der Nähe meiner Schwester wissen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr verzeihen kann. Ich dachte immer, sie wäre auf meiner Seite, was Wesker angeht, aber …"

„Sind Sie wütend auf Wesker oder wütend auf sich?", fragte Dr. Svensson. „Mein Eindruck war die letzten Monate, dass es Claire in ihrer Beziehung mit Wesker sehr gut gegangen ist. Sind Sie wütend, weil Sie Ihrer Schwester nicht so helfen konnten, wie es Wesker konnte?"

Chris fühlte sich angegriffen. Er erhob sich. „Mir ist nur wichtig, ob Wesker eine Gefahr für die Welt darstellt. Wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, dann schätzen Sie ihn nicht als Bedrohung ein?"

„Das ich richtig", sagte Dr. Svensson. „Ich denke nicht, dass er etwas unternehmen wird, mit dem er die Welt in Gefahr bringen könnte."

„Gut. Vielen Dank, Dr. Svensson. Ich schätze, Ihre Dienste für die B.S.A.A. werden wohl nicht mehr benötigt."


	19. Kapitel 19: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Was Wesker nach seinem Zusammenbruch in der Therapie bei Dr. Svensson gelernt hatte und die Ablenkung durch seine Arbeit an Piers Nivans halfen ihm, sich nach seiner Flucht von der B.S.A.A. halbwegs aufrecht zu halten. Es ging ihm besser als vor gut einem Dreivierteljahr, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihn hin und wieder Flashbacks und depressive Phasen heimsuchten und er nachts wegen seiner Grübeleien wachlag. Dass er keine Therapiestunden mehr hatte, bedeutete nicht nur, dass er niemandem mehr zum Reden hatte, sondern auch, dass er einen kalten Medikamentenentzug durchmachen musste, der ihn die ersten zwei Wochen nach ihrem Einzug in das alte Herrenhaus in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch fallen ließ und ihm obendrein unangenehme körperliche Beschwerden bescherte. Er verbarg alles vor dem Soldaten und vergrub sich umso verbissener in seiner Arbeit, um sich abzulenken. Wenn seine Unruhezustände und die Schweißausbrüche zu unerträglich wurden, dann steckte er seine Energie in die Reinigung des Hauses oder in sein Training. Piers Nivans war misstrauisch, doch vermutlich wagte er nicht nachzufragen. Überhaupt sprachen die beiden Männer wenig miteinander. Wenn sie im Labor zusammen waren, dann stellte Piers Fragen zu Weskers Arbeit, auf die Wesker auch stets ausführlich antwortete, auf Fragen zu Chris, Jake oder Weskers neuem Leben blockte Wesker jedoch sofort ab. An die Welt außerhalb des Herrenhauses wollte er nicht erinnert werden. Es reichten ihm die bitteren Stunden, die er abends grübeln im Bett lag, in denen er auf äußerst schmerzhafte Weise an seine gegenwärtige Situation erinnert wurde. So ungern er es auch zugab, doch es gab eine Menge Dinge, die ihn belasteten. Er war immer noch der Verlierer, der nach seiner grandiosen Niederlage ziellose umherwanderte und nicht mehr wusste, welchen Sinn sein Dasein haben sollte. Dazu spürte er neuerdings ein Gefühl, das ihn noch nie in seinem Leben heimgesucht hatte: Einsamkeit. Über eine lange Zeit hinweg hatte er ständig andere Menschen um sich gehabt, die um seiner selbst willen in seiner Nähe gewesen waren und deren Nähe er sehr genossen hatte. Sie fehlten ihm jetzt. Claires und seine Beziehung hatte keine Zukunft gehabt und doch fehlte sie ihm. Er hatte sie aus seinem Herzen ausgesperrt, wo sie nun eine Lücke hinterlassen hatte. Nicht mal die Arbeit am R-Virus und die Aussicht, womöglich in naher Zukunft seine Kräfte wiederzubekommen, konnten die Lücke in seinem Herzen füllen, die Claire Redfield hinterlassen hatte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er über die Monate, in denen sie zusammen gewesen waren, eine derart starke Bindung zu Claire aufgebaut hatte. Er hatte sich doch verändert seit seiner Wiederauferstehung und seit sein Körper den Prototyp-Virus abgebaut hatte.

Auch wenn Wesker für den Moment zwei Ziele hatte – Piers zu helfen und sich seine Kräfte zurückholen – war es nicht zu leugnen, dass er in einer Art Sinnkrise steckte, aus der er im Moment keinen Ausweg wusste.

Hin und wieder, wenn er abends nicht schlafen konnte, dann dachte er an die letzten Stunden mit Dr. Svensson zurück, die ihm besonders im Gedächtnis geblieben waren, und versuchte sich dann zu erinnern, was sie besprochen hatten. Wenn er Zeit hatte, dann las er auch Bücher, um sich selbst zu helfen. Als er seine Tasche in seinem neuen Zuhause auspackte, stellte er fest, dass er eines von Dr. Svenssons Büchern, das sie ihm ausgeliehen hatte, versehentlich eingesteckt und mitgenommen hatte. Irgendwann wollte er es ihr zurückgeben. Im Moment war es ein abendliches Ritual für ihn, darin zu lesen und die Informationen aufzunehmen.

In den ersten Wochen gingen sich Wesker und Piers sogar bei den Mahlzeiten aus dem Weg, nach einer Weile jedoch fand es selbst Wesker albern, dass die einzigen beiden Personen, die das große Haus bewohnten, nicht mal gemeinsam essen konnten.

HUNK erledigte ein paar Sachen für ihn und hielt ihn über alle Vorkommnisse in der Außenwelt auf dem Laufenden. Er brachte Wesker auch gefälschte Papiere, die zu Weskers neuem Aussehen passten und ihm eine neue Identität gaben, damit er reisen konnte.

„Seien Sie bloß vorsichtig", mahnte HUNK ihn. „Alle Welt sucht nach Ihnen. Ihre Gesichter kommen in allen Nachrichten."

HUNK hatte völlig Recht. Piers verfolgte jeden Tag die Nachrichten und nicht selten wurde über ihn und Wesker berichtet. Die B.S.A.A. suchte nach Hinweisen. Er war erleichtert zu hören, dass man noch keine Spur von ihm und Piers hatte. Weskers Arbeit hatte noch keine großen Fortschritte gemacht und es wäre eine Katastrophe, sollten sie jetzt ausfindig gemacht werden.

Eines Abends nach dem Essen, fand Wesker Piers Nivans wieder einmal im Wohnzimmer. Der Fernseher lief und der Soldat schaltete gerade durch die Kanäle. Wesker hatte nie viel auf Fernsehen gegeben. Wo er aufgewachsen war, hatte es nicht einmal einen Fernseher gegeben. Die Leitungder Einrichtung, in der er vor seinem Umzug nach Raccoon City gelebt hatte, hatte keine Ablenkung geduldet. Wesker und die anderen Kinder hatten sich allein auf ihr Studium zu konzentrieren. Auch im späteren Leben hatte sich Wesker nie für das Fernsehprogramm begeistern können, wenn man von den gelegentlichen Nachrichten absah. Im Moment musste er wohl seine Abneigung gegen das Fernsehen ablegen. Nivans schien irgendwo zwischen den unzähligen Krimiserien und Castingshows auf der Suche nach einer Nachrichtensendung zu sein. Wesker wollte sich zu ihm gesellen und neben seiner Arbeit mit halben Ohr das Tagesgeschehen mitverfolgen.

„Ich schalte gleich wieder aus, ich will nur wissen, was in der Welt passiert. Wenn Raphael irgendetwas unternommen hat, werden die das ja hoffentlich bringen", sagte er, als er Wesker hinter sich bemerkte.

Wesker nahm in einem der Sessel Platz und beobachtete desinteressiert, wie die Bilder an ihm vorbeizogen. Er wollte sich gerade seinen Notizen widmen, da erregte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Halt! Schalten Sie mal zurück!", bat er und Piers schaltete zurück auf den Kanal, den er eben übersprungen hatte.

„Das gibt's doch nicht", murmelte Wesker kaum hörbar und mehr zu sich selbst.

Claire Redfield stand vor der Kamera und gab ein Interview zu ihrem neuen Job als Pressesprecherin eines Thinktanks. Sie trug ein schickes Business-Kostüm und ihren üblichen Pferdeschwanz.

„Ich freue mich auf die Zusammenarbeit", sagte sie auf die Frage eines Reporters. „Ich bin froh, wieder da zu sein."

Also hatte sie die Stelle doch angetreten, dachte Wesker. Für ihn hätte sie das Angebot ausgeschlagen, das hatte sie ihm selbst gesagt. Sie hatte nicht nach Seattle gehen wollen. Ihre ungewollte Trennung hatte sie offenbar umgestimmt. Das bedeutete, dass sie New York bereits verlassen hatte.

„Da war etwas zwischen Ihnen, oder?", fragte Piers Nivans.

„Wie bitte?" Wesker wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Für einen Moment hatte er vergessen, dass er nicht allein im Raum war.

„Ich saß zwar in diesem Labor fest und habe nicht sonderlich viel mitbekommen, aber ich habe gesehen, was da zwischen Ihnen war. Sie sind also nicht nur vor Ihrem Sohn weggelaufen und Ihrer Verantwortung, sondern auch vor ihr."

„Ich bin vor niemandem davongelaufen und ich denke nicht, dass ich mich vor Ihnen rechtfertigen muss." Wesker packte seine Papiere, erhob sich und wollte das Wohnzimmer verlassen, doch der Soldat stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Lassen Sie mich durch", sagte Wesker leise, aber bedrohlich.

„Nein", widersprach Piers. „Wissen Sie, Sie sind Chris eigentlich verdammt ähnlich."

„Wie bitte?!", fragte Wesker, der glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Sie haben mich schon gehört", sagte Piers gelassen. „Chris ist auch vor seiner Vergangenheit und seiner Verantwortung davongelaufen. Genau wie Sie jetzt. Vor was laufen Sie wirklich davon, Wesker? Sie können nicht vor Jake, vor Chris, vor Sherry, vor Claire oder vor Ihrem Leben davonlaufen. Sie sind nun mal wieder am Leben. Finden Sie sich damit ab. Wissen Sie, als ich in der Unterwasseranlage zurückblieb, dachte ich, es wäre vorbei. Es gab eine gewaltige Explosion und ich … Ich dachte, ich wäre tot. Und glauben Sie mir, das wollte ich sein. Dann wache ich in diesem Labor wieder auf und merke, dass ich überlebt habe, aber dass ich ein Monster bin. Ich habe mich selbst gehasst. Aber nach einer Weile, habe ich erkannt, dass ich dennoch lebe und dafür bin ich heute jede Minute dankbar. Warum können Sie das nicht sein? Und warum können Sie sich nicht an dem freuen, was Sie jetzt haben?"

Wesker musterte Piers.

„Sie können den anderen nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen", sagte Piers. „Irgendwann müssen Sie zurückgehen."

Wesker drängte sich wortlos an Piers vorbei und ließ den Soldaten im Wohnzimmer allein.

* * *

 _Die folgenden sechs Monate …_

Alex hatte endlich ihr Studium abgeschlossen. Sie hatte ihrem Bachelor-Abschluss schon mit Ungeduld entgegengesehen. Sie hatte ihr Studium durchaus genossen, doch je näher das Ende herangerückt war, desto desinteressierter und gelangweilter war sie geworden. In der Zeit, als sie wegen ihrer Arbeit bei der B.S.A.A. etliche Vorlesungen verpasst hatte, hatte sie gemerkt, wie sehr sie produktive Arbeit im richtigen Leben vermisst hatte. Der akademische Betrieb war ihr zu trocken und zu realitätsfern. Außerdem hatte sie im Umgang mit den Professoren und den Mitstudenten täglich gemerkt, dass sie bereits über 60 war und sehr viel mehr Erfahrung und Wissen hatte. Die Professoren, die nicht selten jünger waren, als sie selbst, konnten ihr nichts Neues erzählen, und die anderen Studenten waren Kinder, zu denen sie keinen Zugang gefunden hatte. Am Anfang hatte sie es durchaus genossen, eine Studentenparty zu besuchen oder sich als Teil einer Mädchenclique zu sehen, weil sie Lebenserfahrungen nachgeholt hatte, die sie in ihrem alten Leben nicht gemacht hatte. Es hatte gutgetan, endlich so normal wie alle anderen zu sein. Doch Alex konnte sich und ihre Umwelt nicht ewig belügen. Sie war nicht normal wie alle anderen. Und das würde sie auch nie sein. Sie war dankbar für alle Erlebnisse, die sie während der letzten drei Jahre gehabt hatte, doch es erleichterte sie ungemein, dass sie nun endlich den Abschluss in der Tasche hatte und nicht mehr zurückblicken musste.

Das Publikum klatschte, als ihr der Universitätspräsident persönlich ihr Abschlusszeugnis überreichte. Sie hatte nicht nur als Jahrgangsbeste abgeschlossen, sondern auch als beste Studentin seit mehr als 25 Jahren. Der Präsident hielt ihr zu Ehren eine Rede. Die Universitätsleitung hatte die Bitte an sie herangetragen, eine inspirierende Rede zu halten, mit der sie die jetzigen und zukünftigen Studenten motivieren sollte, doch Alex hatte abgelehnt. Sie hatte es satt, sich zu verstellen, und fürchtete, sie könnte ein paar unbequeme Dinge sagen.

Sie verfolgte die Rede nicht, sondern sah stattdessen ins Publikum. Die Burtons, Barry, Kathy, Moira und Polly, saßen in der ersten Reihe und blickten voller Stolz zu ihr hinauf. Sie glaubten wirklich dass ihre Adoptivtochter und -schwester Natalia gerade ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte. Sie hatten immer noch keine Ahnung. Alex grübelte schon länger darüber, ob sie den Burtons endlich die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Sie hatte in den vergangenen Monaten alle Argumente dafür und dagegen abgewogen, aber war immer noch zu keiner Entscheidung gelangt. Als der Präsident seine Rede beendet und das Publikum klatschte, traf sie spontan ihre Entscheidung aus dem Bauch heraus.

Einer ihrer Professoren kam nach der Rede zu ihr, schüttelte ihr die Hand und gratulierte ihr.

„Sie waren meine beste Studentin, Natalia", sagte Professor Welsh, der auch ihre Abschlussarbeit bewertet hatte. „Ich muss wirklich sagen, so eine Studentin wie Sie habe ich noch nie getroffen. Manchmal dachte ich wirklich, ich würde bei Ihnen studieren. Ihre Abhandlung über Enzymtechnik war wirklich brillant."

„Vielen Dank", sagte Alex und nahm aus dem Augenwinkel heraus wahr, dass sich die Burtons näherten.

„Was haben Sie jetzt vor? Ich nehme an, Sie wollen mit dem Master und dem Doktor weitermachen?"

Alex lächelte. „Nein, das werde ich nicht tun", sagte sie, was ihren Professor doch sehr verwunderte.

„Das ist sehr bedauerlich", sagte er ehrlich betroffen. „Sie könnten es wirklich weit bringen. Die Forschung braucht Leute wie Sie, Natalia. Haben Sie schon Pläne für die Zukunft?"

Alex nickte. „Erst muss ich ein paar Dinge in meinem Privatleben in Ordnung bringen. Und dann werde ich vermutlich in die Wirtschaft gehen. Ich habe eine Geschäftsidee, die ich umsetzen werde."

„Wenn das so ist, dass wünsche ich Ihnen viel Erfolg dabei", sagte Professor Welsh. „Die Tür dieser Universität steht Ihnen stets offen."

„Natalia! Da bist du ja!", frohlockte Moira. „Wir haben dich schon gesucht. Wir wollen zur Feier des Tages Essen gehen."

Sie hatten gute Laune, sie freuten sich und Alex würde ihnen diese Freude gleich rauben.

„Das ist sehr nett, aber ich muss ablehnen. Barry, Kathy, Moira, Polly, es gibt etwas, über das wir sprechen müssen", sagte Alex. „Wir sollten nach Hause fahren."

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Barry besorgt.

„Das werdet ihr gleich sehen."

Eine gewisse Wehmut erfasste Alex, als sie durch die Tür ins Haus der Burtons trat, in das Haus, das so viele Jahre ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Vermutlich war es schon in wenigen Stunden nicht mehr ihr Zuhause, wenn die Burtons die Wahrheit wussten. Die Kartons mit ihren Sachen, die sie nach dem Auszug aus dem Studentenwohnheim wieder mitgebracht hatte, waren im Flur gestapelt. Wenigstens hatte sie schon einen Teil ihrer Sachen gepackt, dachte sie.

„Gehen wir rüber ins Wohnzimmer", sagte Alex. „Ihr solltet euch setzen."

„Natalia, was ist hier los? Du bist so ernst. Ist irgendetwas passiert?", wollte Barry wissen.

„Mein Name ist nicht Natalia, Barry. Er ist es schon seit sehr vielen Jahren nicht mehr."

„Ich verstehe kein Wort", sagte Kathy.

„Ich bin Alex Wesker." Und so begann Alex zu erzählen.

* * *

Claire hatte sich in die Arbeit gestürzt. Sie hatte sich recht schnell in ihrem neuen Zuhause in Seattle eingelebt und steckte all ihre Energie und Zeit in die Arbeit. Ihre Chefin hatte nur Lob für sie.

„Ich wusste schon, warum wir Sie zu uns geholt haben", sagte sie Claire nach Abschluss einer erfolgreichen Medienkampagne. „Ich bereue es nicht, Sie eingestellt zu haben."

„Ich bin froh, dass ich das Angebot angenommen habe", versicherte Claire. Es stimmte schon, dass es ihr guttat, eine neue Aufgabe zu haben, und ihr machte die Arbeit auch wirklich Spaß, doch sie musste zugeben, dass ihr Interesse an der Stelle nicht der einzige Grund gewesen war, weswegen sie nach Seattle gezogen war. Sie war geflohen.

Auch wenn ihre Trennung bereits ein paar Monate zurücklag, hatte Claire Albert Wesker nicht vergessen. Mit der Arbeit versuchte sie zwanghaft ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben, was ihr allerdings nur mäßig gelang. Er schlich sich immer und immer wieder in ihre Gedanken und manchmal sogar in ihre Träume. Die Zeit mit ihm war seit langem die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens gewesen. Sie war wieder lebendig, sie lebte wieder und konnte wieder Freude am Leben empfinden. Und seit langer Zeit hatte sie wieder aufrichtige Gefühle für einen Mann entwickelt. Sie hatte einen Mann getroffen, mit dem sie zusammen sein wollte, mit dem sie sich eine Zukunft vorstellen konnte. Doch genau dieser Mann hatte sie verlassen und ihr das Herz gebrochen.

Claire ertappte sich dabei, wie sie hin und wieder auf ihr Handy sah in der Hoffnung, Wesker hätte sich endlich gemeldet. Es war naiv anzunehmen, dass er sie anrufen oder wenigstens eine SMS schicken würde, doch sie wollte noch nicht aufgeben. Wenn sie nicht ihre Arbeit gehabt hätte, sie wäre sicher wieder in Depressionen verfallen.

* * *

„Du hast uns all die Jahre nur belogen", sagte Barry. „Du hast uns ausgenutzt." Kathy, Moira und Polly hatten das Wohnzimmer verlassen und Alex und Barry allein zurückgelassen.

„Das stimmt wohl", meinte Alex.

„Seit wann?"

„Seit Polly ausgezogen ist", erklärte Alex. „Der Treppensturz, als ich mir den Kopf verletzt habe, hat mein Bewusstsein an die Oberfläche gebracht und ich konnte Natalias Körper übernehmen."

„Ich verstehe." Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben dir ein Zuhause gegeben, waren eine Familie für dich, du hast mit uns gegessen, du hattest hier ein Dach über dem Kopf und all die Jahre hast du uns nur benutzt."

„Am Anfang, Barry. Ich hatte meine Rache geplant. Ich wollte euch heimzahlen, euch allen, dir, Claire, Chris, allen, was ihr mir und Albert angetan habt. Ich wollte Rache, deshalb begann ich auch eine Beziehung mit Chris."

„Ich kann das nicht glauben."

„Ich habe meine Rachepläne aufgegeben", sagte Alex, „weil mir klar wurde, wie viel mir mein neues Leben bedeutet. Was ich durch euch bekommen habe. Ich habe die Zeit hier bei euch sehr genossen, Barry. Ich hatte in meinem alten Leben selbst nie eine Familie. Ich wusste nicht, was es bedeutet, Eltern zu haben, die für mich sorgen. Als ich das erkannt habe, wollte ich euch nicht mehr schaden. Und die Beziehung mit Chris, die für mich zu Beginn nur ein Mittel zum Zweck war, habe ich ebenfalls sehr geschätzt."

„Seid ihr noch zusammen?"

„Nein. Als ich ihm die Wahrheit erzählt habe, hat er unsere Beziehung beendet."

„Das heißt, du hast gerne bei uns gelebt?", fragte Barry. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ab und zu den Verdacht hatte, dass mit Natalia etwas nicht stimmt, aber ich hätte mir nicht mal im Traum vorstellen können, dass …"

„Ich weiß Barry, das ist schwer zu begreifen. Manchmal kann ich es selbst kaum glauben, dass ich es tatsächlich geschafft habe, meinen Geist in einen neuen Körper zu bringen."

„Wie? Warum? Was hat dir Natalia getan?"

„Sie hat mir nichts getan. Sie war von unschätzbarem Wert, weil ihr Körper nicht auf den t-Phobos reagiert hat. Sie war der perfekte Wirt für mein Experiment. Ich habe die Angst bezwungen und wurde eine Göttin."

„Aber warum wolltest du das?", fragte Barry voller Unverständnis. „Wie kann man seinen eigenen Körper aufgeben wollen?"

„Weißt du, mein alter Körper hatte nicht mehr lange", sagte Alex. „Als ich die digitalisierte Form meines Bewusstseins auf Natalias Körper übertrug, war der Krebs bereits im Endstadium. Er war nicht mehr heilbar. Der Traum meines „Vaters" war immer die Unsterblichkeit gewesen. Seine sterbliche Hülle degenerierte immer weiter, doch er wollte der Wahrheit nicht ins Gesicht blicken. Dass alle Lebewesen sterben müssen, dass es keine Unsterblichkeit in der Biologie gibt. Die einzige Möglichkeit weiterzuleben, besteht darin, sich einen neuen Körper zu suchen. Ich habe viele Jahre für Spencer nach der Unsterblichkeit gesucht, weil ich an seine Vision glaubte, doch mein eigener Zustand führte mir vor Augen, dass ich auf diesem Weg niemals fündig werden würde."

„Du hattest Krebs?", fragte Barry.

Alex nickte. „Als der Krebs festgestellt wurde, war er bereits so weit fortgeschritten, dass eine Behandlung praktisch sinnlos gewesen wäre. Womöglich wäre ich sogar an der Behandlung gestorben. Es war nicht mal mehr zu erkennen, wo er genau ausgebrochen war – Milz, Galle, Bauchspeicheldrüse, irgendwo – so stark hatte er bereits gewuchert. Er war mein Todesurteil, das ich nicht akzeptiert habe."

„Man muss den Tod akzeptieren, wenn er kommt", meinte Barry. „Er gehört zum Leben dazu. Du hättest all diese Dinge nicht tun müssen."

„Hättest du Kathys Tod einfach so akzeptiert?"

„Bei Kathy war der Krebs heilbar, weil er rechtzeitig entdeckt wurde. Das ist etwas anderes, Alex. Wir hätten alles Erdenkliche versucht, aber wenn es passiert wäre, dann … dann wäre ich bis zum Ende bei ihr geblieben und hätte sie begleitet. Außerdem darf der Mensch nicht Gott spielen. Ich weiß, warum du weiterleben wolltest. Weil dir sonst bewusst geworden wäre, dass du allein bist. Dass du niemanden hast, dem du etwas wert bist. Dass du niemanden hast, der um deiner selbst willen bei dir ist. So eine Erkenntnis muss hart sein."

„Es gibt etwas, was ich dir noch erzählen wollte, Barry", fuhr Alex fort. „Ich war der unbekannte Gönner, der die Rechnungen für dich bezahlt hat."

„Du warst das?!"

„Es sollte ein kleines Dankeschön dafür sein, dass ihr euch um mich gekümmert habt", erklärte Alex. „Ich habe damals mitbekommen, in welch großer finanzieller Not ihr wart, weil du schon in Rente warst und Kathy nicht mehr arbeiten konnte. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich zwischen dem Haus und Kathys Arztrechnungen entscheiden musst. Deshalb habe ich die Arztrechnungen beglichen und die Hypothek auf dein Haus abbezahlt."

„Das war … sehr nett von dir." Barry schien mit sich zu ringen. Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen der Dankbarkeit für Alex' Tat und seiner Abscheu, die er für die Wesker empfand.

„Da du jetzt die Wahrheit kennst, wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Wenn du möchtest, dass ich gehe, dann werde ich das tun. Ich wollte jetzt nach dem Abschluss ohnehin in eine eigene Wohnung ziehen. Ich besitze sehr viele Immobilien, ich habe eine gute Auswahl. Ich bin mir nur noch nicht sicher, ob ich hier in New York bleiben werde. Andererseits wäre ich gerne in der Nähe von Jake und Sherry und dem Baby."

„Ich möchte, dass du unser Haus verlässt", sagte Barry entschieden. „Ich kann nicht sagen, ob du hier je wieder willkommen sein wirst. Bitte geh."

Alex nickte. Damit hatte sie schon gerechnet. Zum zweiten Mal binnen weniger Monate hatte ihr jemand ins Gesicht gesagt, nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben zu wollen. Fortan, das wusste sie, war sie auf sich allein gestellt.

* * *

Claire hatte sich in die Arbeit gestürzt. Sie hatte sich schnell in ihren neuen Job eingefunden und verstand sich sehr gut mit ihren neuen Kollegen. Auch wenn sie kurze Zeit Zweifel gehabt hatte und das Jobangebot hatte ausschlagen wollen, war sie heute froh, dass sie doch zugesagt hatte. Sie war froh, Abstand von ihrem Bruder und New York gewonnen zu haben und endlich eine neue Aufgabe zu haben, die sie forderte und auslastete. Gleich nach ihrer Ankunft in Seattle hatte sie sich in einer Taekwondo-Schule angemeldet. Zweimal die Woche trainierte sie nun am Abend und mittlerweile hatte sie endlich ihren Schwarzgut erhalten.

Claire war jeden Morgen die erste im Büro und ging abends als letzte nach Hause. Wenn sie nicht trainierte, dann versuchte sie so oft wie möglich mit ihren Kollegen den Feierabend zu verbringen. Wenn sie nach Hause ging, ging sie sofort ins Bett. Sie wollte ständig beschäftigt sein, sie wollte keine freie Minute, die sie in Versuchung brachte, nachzudenken, weil sie Angst hatte. Sie hatte Angst vor den Gefühlen, die sonst hochkommen könnten. Sie wusste selbst, dass sie auf der Flucht war und irgendwann würde ihre Flucht ein plötzliches Ende nehmen und sei es, weil sie aus Erschöpfung nicht mehr weglaufen konnte.

Die leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf hatte ihr die ganze Zeit zugeflüstert, vor was sie davonlief. Ein paar Wochen, nachdem sie ihre neue Stelle angetreten war, verabredete sie sich mit einem Kollegen aus einer anderen Abteilung. Sie hatte ihn in der Kantine kennengelernt. Sie fand ihn attraktiv und gutaussehend und sie verstanden sich auf Anhieb ausgezeichnet. Nach ein paar Dates nahm er sie mit in seine Wohnung. Claire sehnte sich nach Nähe und war bereit, den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Beinahe hätten sie die Nacht miteinander verbracht, doch Claire hatte kurz davor einen Rückzieher gemacht. Sie konnte sich nicht entspannen und war sowohl mit dem Kopf als auch mit dem Herzen ganz woanders. Sie entschuldigte sich mit der Ausrede, dass sie noch nicht über ihren Ex hinweg war. Er respektierte das, doch seitdem war Funkstille zwischen ihnen. Kürzlich sah Claire ihn mit einer anderen Frau. Irgendwann hatte er nicht mehr auf sie warten wollen und hatte sie hinter sich gelassen. Claire stand wieder allein da. Das Leben schritt an ihr vorbei und sie kam sich vor, als wäre sie in der Vergangenheit verhaftet.

Claire lief vor Albert Wesker davon, dem Mann, der ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte. Und dieser Mann besaß die Unverschämtheit, sich ständig in den unpassendsten Momenten in ihrem neuen Leben zu melden. Kein Mann würde sie jemals so anfassen wie Wesker, kein Mann konnte eine solche Leidenschaft in ihr entfachen wie Wesker, bei keinem Mann würde sie sich jemals so wohlfühlen wie bei Wesker. Sie konnte sich noch so oft vormachen, dass sie über ihn hinweg war, doch sie war es nicht.

Wenn sie in ihrer Taekwondo-Gruppe war, dann wurde sie jedes Mal daran erinnert, wem sie es zu verdanken hatte, dass sie so gut geworden war. Ihr Lehrer war sehr gut, doch er konnte ihr Wesker ebenfalls nicht ersetzen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie vor die Presse trat oder Interviews gab, wurde ihr bewusst, dass Wesker es gewesen war, der ihr wieder auf die Beine geholfen hatte, und der es geschafft hatte, ihr ihre Angst zu nehmen.

Der räumliche Abstand half zwar, doch der blonde Mann mit der Sonnenbrille schlich sich trotzdem ständig in ihre Gedanken und ihre Träume und oft fragte sie sich, wo er jetzt war und wie es ihm ging. Und natürlich was er vorhatte. Sie hoffte um seinetwillen inständig, dass er nicht auf alte Pfade zurückkehrte.

* * *

„Sind Sie sich sicher, Piers, dass Sie das tun wollen?", fragte Wesker.

Der junge Soldat nickte. „Ich bin mir sicher. Tun Sie es."

„Es gibt keine Garantie, dass es wirkt, und es könnte Nebenwirkungen haben."

„Damit werde ich schon fertig", meinte Piers zuversichtlich. „Habe ich eine Wahl? Ich muss mich auf Ihr Können verlassen."

„Vertrauen Sie mir denn, Mr. Nivans?"

„Nein, aber nachdem Sie Tag und Nacht hier im Labor zugebracht haben, gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie wissen, was Sie tun."

Ein paar Monate waren vergangen, Monate, in denen Wesker unermüdlich an einem Heilmittel für Piers geforscht hatte. Und nun war es endlich soweit. Das erste vielversprechende Mittel war fertiggestellt. Nachdem die Tests an Mäusen erfolgreich gewesen waren, hatte Piers sich bereit erklärt, das Mittel am eigenen Körper auszuprobieren. Wesker konnte die Ungeduld des B.S.A.A.-Soldaten nachvollziehen. Piers brannte förmlich darauf, endlich Weskers Kreation zu testen. Es war die Hoffnung, die ihn antrieb.

Wesker hingegen war nicht ganz so zuversichtlich wie Piers. Er hatte alles Erdenkliche unternommen, um die Mischung so wirksam wie möglich, aber so frei von Nebenwirkungen wie möglich zu gestalten, doch wie genau der Soldat darauf reagieren würde, das konnte auch er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Sofern überhaupt eine Wirkung eintrat.

Er hatte zwei Spritzen vorbereitet. Piers saß schon auf der Laborliege bereit. Er verzog das Gesicht, als Wesker ihn kurz nacheinander die beiden Injektionen gab.

„Wie genau wirkt das Zeug jetzt eigentlich?", fragte Piers.

„Die erste Spritze enthält ein Serum, ähnlich dem meinen, das Ihrem Körper hilft, den C-Virus unter Kontrolle zu bringen und die Mutation zurückzubilden."

„Und die zweite Spritze?"

„Die aktiviert den C-Virus, damit er anfängt zu arbeiten."

„Moment mal, was?!", fragte Piers entsetzt. „Wieso?!"

„Ganz einfach", sagte Wesker ruhig, „der C-Virus hat, genau wie der G-Virus, aus dem er gemacht wurde, die Fähigkeit, Gewebe zu regenerieren. Denken Sie an Sherrys Heilkräfte. Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass er Ihren Arm nachwachsen lässt."

„Wie bei einem Seestern?", fragte Piers ungläubig.

Wesker grinste. „So in etwa, ja."

„Wann wird die Wirkung einsetzen?"

„Das weiß ich leider nicht. Sofern denn überhaupt eine Wirkung einsetzt. Hoffen Sie auf das Beste, Piers."

Wesker schloss den Soldaten an die Maschinen im Labor an, um seine Vitalwerte überwachen zu können.

„Sagen Sie mal, Wesker", sagte Piers ernst, „Sie haben die letzten Monate doch nicht nur an dem Heilmittel für mich geforscht, oder? Sie haben auch noch ein anderes Projekt."

„Ihrem Scharfsinn entgeht nichts, nicht wahr, Piers?", meinte Wesker nur amüsiert. „Es sind sogar zwei Projekte."

„Ich vermute mal, Sie haben versucht, einen Weg zu finden, wie Sie Ihre Kräfte zurückbekommen."

„Ganz recht", sagte Wesker.

„Hatten Sie Erfolg?"

Wesker verneinte nur mit einem Kopfschütteln. Er wollte nicht näher auf seine frustrierenden Fehlschläge eingehen. Je weniger Piers von seinen Experimenten wusste, desto besser.

„Und was ist das zweite Projekt?", wollte Piers wissen.

Wesker lachte leise auf. Mit seinem zweiten Projekt hatte er aus einer Laune heraus vor ein paar Monaten begonnen, weil er einfach neugierig gewesen war, wie weit er kommen würde. Er war noch mitten in seinen Untersuchungen und konnte noch nicht viel sagen, aber er hatte zumindest ein besseres Gefühl als bei der Suche nach neuen Kräften. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Piers einweihen sollte.

„Verraten Sie mir, an was Sie noch arbeiten?"

Wesker überlegte kurz, dann sagte er: „Ich habe den R-Virus genau analysiert und … Es wäre möglich, dass es mir vielleicht gelingt, ein Gegenmittel herzustellen. Ich stehe noch am Anfang, aber … Es sieht vielversprechend aus."

„Das ist doch großartig!", meinte Piers. „Wenn das wahr ist, dann müssen Chris und die anderen davon erfahren!"

„Auf keinen Fall", sagte Wesker entschieden. Für ihn war das Thema erledigt. „Legen Sie sich hin und versuchen Sie etwas zu schlafen. Ihr Körper wird früher oder später anfangen zu arbeiten. Unter Umständen könnte er sehr heftig reagieren. Rufen Sie mich, wenn Sie etwas brauchen. Ich arbeite nebenan."

Wesker wollte ins Nebenzimmer gehen, als Piers ihn zurückhielt: „Warten Sie, Wesker. Sie waren doch vor kurzem unterwegs, oder?"

„Und ich werde bald wieder verreisen", sagte Wesker. „Aber erst, wenn es Ihnen besser geht."

„Was haben Sie gemacht? Haben Sie etwas rausgefunden?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Ruhen Sie sich aus, wir reden morgen."

Die folgenden 19 Stunden sollten nun über die Zukunft des Soldaten Piers Nivans entscheiden.

* * *

Alex war allein. Sie hatte niemanden mehr und auch keine Aufgabe mehr, der sie sich widmen konnte. Nach ihrem Geständnis hatte sie keine Familie mehr. Ihr Bruder war gegangen. Ihre Beziehung hatte sie verlassen und da Jake und Sherry mit dem Baby nach Washington zurückgezogen waren, gab es auch niemanden mehr, um den sie sich kümmern konnte und der sie sehen wollte. Sie hatte keinen Grund mehr gesehen, sich noch länger bei der B.S.A.A. aufzuhalten.

Sie hatte ihre Sachen gepackt und war in eines ihrer Penthäuser gezogen, wo sie sich nun ihren eigenen Plänen widmete. Nun da sie ihr Studium beendet hatte und nicht mehr für die B.S.A.A. arbeitete, hatte sie ungewohnt viel freie Zeit, aber Alex war froh darum. Sie genoss es ungemein, sich einmal um nichts Gedanken machen zu müssen. Die Wohnung war viel zu groß für ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten, sodass die meisten Räume leer blieben und sie die ersten Wochen nicht einmal einen Stuhl und einen Esstisch hatte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich Möbel kaufte. Als ihre Wohnung eingerichtet hatte, kaufte sie sich ein Auto. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben legte sie sich ein Haustier zu. Sie war nun stolze Katzenbesitzerin. Nachdem sie sich ein normales Leben geschaffen hatte, widmete sie sich ihrer beruflichen Zukunft.

Schon seit längerer Zeit bastelte sie an einer Geschäftsidee. Sie wollte sich der eigentlichen, ursprünglichen Aufgabe von Umbrella widmen, nämlich der Entwicklung von Medikamenten und Impfstoffen. Natürlich konnte sie allein keinen Pharmakonzern aufbauen, aber sie konnte zumindest die ersten Grundlagen schaffen. Sie wünschte sich, dass Albert in ihr Geschäft einstieg, doch sie hatte von ihrem Bruder seit Monaten nichts gehört und im Moment war es nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn jemals wiedersehen würde.

Wenn sie nicht mit ihrer Firma beschäftigt war, dann schrieb sie an einem Buch, für das ihr vor kurzem die Idee gekommen war. Mit einer schnurrenden Katze auf ihrem Schreibtisch neben sich tippte sie auf ihrem Laptop an ihrer Biografie und der Geschichte des Wesker-Kinder-Projektes. Sie strebte keine Veröffentlichung an, sondern schrieb einfach nur die wichtigsten Momente ihres alten Lebens auf, um ihre Vergangenheit zu ordnen. Vielleicht half ihr das, mit weniger Last in ihre Zukunft zu schreiten.

* * *

Chris hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so allein und verlassen und machtlos gefühlt.

Er hatte seine Freundin, mit der er sich eine Zukunft aufbauen wollte, verloren. Er hatte erkennen müssen, dass er zwei Jahre seines Leben einer Lüge gewidmet hatte. Seine Arbeit für eine bessere Welt ohne Bioterrorismus war durch Albert Weskers Rückkehr in Frage gestellt worden. Über Piers' Rückkehr hatte er sich nur kurzzeitig freuen können, denn sein ehemaliger Partner hatte sich mit dem Feind, Wesker, verbrüdert und war gegangen.

Seine Freundschaft mit Barry war nun mehr als unterkühlt, seit Alex ihrem Adoptivvater die Wahrheit über sich erzählt hatte, denn Barry machte Chris Vorwürfe, dass dieser nicht erkannte hatte, mit wem er sich eingelassen hatte, und außerdem war Barry wütend auf Chris, weil er nicht gewusst hatte, dass seine Adoptivtochter mit seinem besten Freund, einem Mann, der mehr als doppelt so alt wie sie war, eine Affäre begonnen hatte.

Zwischen Claire und Chris herrschte auch so etwas wie Funkstille, seit sie nach Seattle gezogen war. Er sah sie manchmal im Fernsehen und fand, dass sie ihren Job richtig gut machte. Dass seine eigene Schwester eine Beziehung mit Albert Wesker gehabt hatte, hatte die Beziehung der beiden Geschwister schwer belastet.

Chris kam sehr schwer mit der Vorstellung zurecht, dass seine Schwester Gefühle für Wesker haben sollte. Und er konnte nicht glauben, dass Wesker sich verändert haben und gute Absichten mit Claire haben sollte. Er sperrte sich gegen diese Gedanken.

Wenn er mit Jill und Rebecca zu tun hatte, dann spürte er, dass sich auch ihr Verhältnis merklich verändert hatte.

Niemand, der von seinem Geheimnis erfahren hatte, behandelte ihn noch wie früher, bevor er seine Beziehung mit Natalia begonnen hatte.

Sein Lebensmittelpunkt war die Arbeit, auch wenn er viel davon bevorzugt in der Abgeschiedenheit seines Büros oder der Einsamkeit seiner Wohnung erledigte, nur um ja niemandem über den Weg laufen zu müssen.

Er recherchierte viel und schrieb einen ganzen Block voll mit Notizen, Überlegungen, Hypothesen. Er sammelte alles, was er finden konnte über die Familie, Gallaghan Industries, Amanda und Raphael. Er ging alle Geschichten nochmal systematisch nach Unstimmigkeit und Hinweisen durch. Er stellte ein paar Vermutungen darüber an, was Raphael unternehmen und wo er zuschlagen wollte, doch jede neue war unsinniger und aberwitziger als die davor.

Er beobachtete die Suche nach Raphael genau, doch Simmons' Sohn zog es nun vor, im Dunkeln zu operieren. Was Chris ohnehin mehr interessierte, war die Suche nach Piers, so erfolglos sie auch war. Weder Wesker noch Piers hatten sich seit ihrer Flucht vor ein paar Monaten irgendwo in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt. Wie Wesker sich so unter dem Radar bewegen konnte, war Chris ein Rätsel, doch das bestätigte immerhin seinen ursprünglichen Verdacht, dass jemand seinem Ex-Captain geholfen hatte. Einmal dachte er, Wesker auf einer Überwachungskamera eines Flughafens gesehen zu haben, doch er war sich nicht sicher. Der Mann trug keine Sonnenbrille und hatte dunkle Haare und war noch dazu in der Menschenmenge nicht gut zu erkennen. Sein Vorgesetzter O'Brian überzeugte ihn, dass Wesker sicher nicht riskieren würde, ins Ausland zu reisen und Chris wollte ihm glauben.

Er konnte seine Sorge um Piers, aber auch seine Wut auf Wesker nicht abstellen und die Hilflosigkeit machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er wusste genau, dass etwas bevorstand, er spürte es, doch er konnte nichts tun. O'Brian wiegelte immer wieder ab.

„Chris, es bringt nicht, sich verrückt zu machen. Wir tun alles, um Raphael, Wesker und Piers zu finden, aber schlussendlich können auch wir nur warten."

Warten, das war das einzige, was Chris geblieben war. In Gedanken war er bei Piers, Alex, seiner Schwester und Wesker.

* * *

Sherry war erleichtert, als sie endlich in ihre eigenen vier Wände nach Washington zurückkehren durfte. Sie hatte ihr Zuhause die letzten Monate wahnsinnig vermisst und freute sich schon auf ihr eigenes Bett und ihr eigenes Badezimmer. Jake wollte sich etwas eigenes suchen oder in eine Hotel ziehen, doch Sherry hatte auf diesen Vorschlag nur die Augen verdreht und den Kopf geschüttelt.

„Natürlich ziehst du zu mir!", hatte sie ihm eröffnet. „Wir sind jetzt Eltern und unser Kind braucht seinen Vater!"

Ihr Verhältnis war immer noch angeschlagen und Sherry hatte Jake immer noch nicht verziehen, aber sie war bereit für einen Neuanfang und wollte versöhnend auf Jake zugehen.

Das Leben als frischgebackene Mutter war nicht leicht für Sherry. Sie musste in ihre Aufgabe erst hineinwachsen und noch viele lernen. B.O.W.s zu bekämpfen war durchaus leichter, als Mutter zu sein, fand Sherry. Wenn sie einem Monster gegenüberstand hatte sie nicht ständig das Gefühl, etwas falsch zu machen, was bei ihrem Baby ganz anders war.

Jake war rührend. Wo er nur konnte, half er ihr mit Füttern und Windelwechseln und stand sogar nachts auf, um ihrer kleinen das Fläschchen zu geben, wenn Sherry zu erschöpft war.

Dankbar war sie auch für Rebecca Chambers und Ingrid Hunnigan, die beide bereits größere Kinder hatten und ihr mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen konnten. Ohne ihre Hilfe wäre sie manchmal aufgeschmissen gewesen. Alex meldete sich oft telefonisch. Sie verstand zwar überhaupt nichts von Babysachen, dafür war es schön zu wissen, dass Familie da war, mit der man auch über andere Themen sprechen konnte. Alex bot an, Magdalena-Sophia zu untersuchen, um zu sehen, wie sich der G-Virus und der C-Virus auf sie auswirkten. Alex versprach auch, auf einen Besuch vorbeizukommen und Jake und Sherry finanziell zu unterstützen, solange Jake noch keine Arbeitsstelle hatte.

Auch wenn Sherry Alex' Hilfe wirklich zu schätzen wusste, so sehnte sie sich freilich nach jemand anderem. Und sie wusste, dass Jake genauso empfand.

„Was glaubst du, Sherry, wo mein Dad ist?", fragte Jake eines Abends, als sie bei Kerzenlicht zusammen im Wohnzimmer saßen. Ihre Tochter schlief nebenan in ihrem Kinderzimmer. „Ob es ihm gutgeht?"

„Bestimmt, Jake", meinte Sherry zuversichtlich. „Er könnte überall sein. Er wird sich gut verstecken."

„Ob er irgendwas ausheckt?"

„Das glaube ich nicht. Dein Vater ist jetzt anders. Er hat sich sehr verändert, er wird nichts Schlimmes machen."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Jake skeptisch.

„Völlig sicher. Und Piers ist bei ihm. Der hält ihn davon ab, etwas Böses zu tun. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Jake", versicherte Sherry. „Dein Dad wird zurückkommen und ihr werdet euch kennenlernen."

Jake sah nachdenklich in die Ferne. Ich hab Angst davor, Sherry. Weißt du, ich bin zurückgekommen, um mich ihm zu stellen, aber ich fürchte, der Mut hat mich verlasen. Ich weißt nicht, was ich ihm sagen soll, ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm gegenübertreten soll. Ich hab echt Angst vor unserer ersten Begegnung. Was, wenn er mich nicht mag? Was, wenn ich ihn nicht mag, Sherry? Meinen eigenen Dad. Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich ihn gehasst. Wie kann sich das ändern?"

„Hasse deinen Dad nicht, Jake", sagte Sherry. „Ich bin mir sicher, er liebt dich und eines Tages werdet ihr zueinanderfinden."

„Das hat Mum mir auch gesagt", sagte Jake. „Ich hab's nie geglaubt."

„Jake, deine Mum hatte Recht. Hasse Wesker nicht. Er ist dein Vater, er ist ein Teil von dir und er ist auch ein Teil unserer Tochter. Er ist deine, nein, unsere Familie. Sei dankbar für ihn. Meine Familie ist …" Sherry schluckte und unterdrückte ihre Tränen. „Wesker war die letzten Monate, bevor er ging, so lieb zu mir. Er hat sich rührend um mich gekümmert, als du nicht da warst. Er war ein bisschen der Ersatz für dich. Er ist auch meine Familie geworden. Wenn schon mein eigener Dad nicht hier sein kann, so war es doch zumindest Wesker."

„Er hat dich gern. Du hast ihn gern, oder?", fragte Jake und auf seinem Gesicht konnte Sherry ablesen, dass ihn sehr viele Gefühle auf einmal übermannten – Bewunderung und Neid, aber auch Unverständnis.

„Früher habe ich ihn nur als Monster gesehen", erklärte Sherry, „doch vergangenes Jahr habe ich gelernt, dass mehr in ihm steckt, Jake. Er hat auch eine andere Seite. In seinem Herz ist auch Platz für andere Menschen. Er hat sich immer schwer damit getan, Nähe zuzulassen, weil sein Leben nicht leicht war. Aber tief in ihm drin, das weiß ich, ist er ein guter Mensch. Wenn er hier ist, dann sind wir komplett."

Jake sah sie an und lächelte. Er hatte die Anspielung verstanden. Er beugte sich zu Sherry und küsste sie.

* * *

Die vergangenen sechs Monate waren die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Alle wussten, dass etwas auf sie zukam. Der Zeitpunkt, wann es passieren würde, lag im Ungewissen, doch sie alle spürten, wie die Katastrophe langsam immer näher rückte.

Am 15. März 2024 schlug Raphael Simmons zu und die Welt versank im Chaos.


	20. Kapitel 20: Die Welt im Chaos

„ _Die Raketen kamen wie aus dem Nichts … Wie wir eben aus Regierungskreisen erfahren haben, hat es einen bioterroristischen Anschlag gegeben … Noch hat sich keine Gruppierung zu dem Anschlag bekannt … Es ist weiterhin völlig unklar, wer für den Anschlag verantwortlich ist … Der Präsident appelliert an die Bevölkerung, Ruhe zu bewahren … Überall im Land kommt es zu Panikkäufen und Plünderungen … Die Infektion breitet sich aus … Militär und B.S.A.A. sind vor Ort, um die Lage unter Kontrolle zu bringen … Europa und Japan melden 65 Millionen Infizierte … Die Toten marschieren durch die Straßen … Quarantäne …"_

Sie hatten eine ganze Woche fast unermüdlich gekämpft, bis man die Lage für aussichtslos erklärt und die Truppen abgezogen hatte. Zu gefährlich, hieß es von oben, selbst für die Sicherheitskräfte. Man könne die Infektion nicht weiter eindämmen und werde weiträumige Quarantäne-Zonen errichten.

Chris fühlte sich hilflos. Er war niemand, der sich kampflos geschlagen hab, auch wenn die Situation noch so hoffnungslos war. Doch diesmal war selbst er an seine Grenzen gelangt. Raphael hatte mit aller Härte zugeschlagen und die Welt war im Chaos versunken. Chris, Jill und die anderen waren aus New York geflohen und ins Landesinnere gefahren, wo es keine Infizierten gab. Die Angriffe hatten ganz gezielt nur die dicht besiedelte Ost- und Westküste getroffen. In den abgelegenen, ländlichen Regionen war es bislang sicher.

Sie hatten alle Personen in ihrem Umfeld mobilisiert, um möglichst viele Menschen aus der Stadt zu retten. Wie viel genau hatten fliehen können, wusste niemand. Die öffentliche Infrastruktur war weitestgehend zusammengebrochen, Funk, Fernsehen, Internet, Strom nur noch spärlich vorhanden, sodass es schwierig war, genaue Informationen über die Lage zu bekommen. Das Militär kommunizierte mithilfe von Notstromaggregaten über die letzten verbliebenen Satellitenverbindungen.

Gott sei Dank war niemandem seiner Freunde etwas passiert. Jill, Barry und seine Familie, Rebecca mit ihrer Familie und auch Alex hatten es alle sicher und rechtzeitig aus New York hinausgeschafft, bevor man die Stadt abgeriegelt hatte. Jeder von ihnen hatte so viele Freunde und Bekannte und Vorräte mitgenommen, wie er konnte. Sie hatten in einer weit abgelegenen Gegen in den Appalachen in einem Berghotel Zuflucht gesucht. Leon, Ada Wong, Helena Harper und Jake und Sherry mit ihrem Baby waren nach einigen Tagen zu ihnen gestoßen. Der D.S.O. und der F.O.S. hatten ebenfalls bis zum Schluss gekämpft – vergeblich. Nun blieb ihnen allen nichts anderes übrig, als die Überlebenden zu beschützen und abzuwarten.

Große Sorgen machte sich Chris um seine Schwester. Claire versicherte ihm zwar immer wieder, dass alles in Ordnung war, doch sie nicht bei sich zu haben, machte Chris halb wahnsinnig. In Gedanken war er auch ständig bei Piers, den er ein gutes halbes Jahr nicht gesehen hatte. Auch heute noch war er stinksauer auf Wesker.

Es war ein sonniger, aber recht kühler Tag, als Chris nach einer mehrtägigen Suche nach Vorräten mit dem Auto auf den Hotelparkplatz zurückfuhr. Die Ausbeute war mager gewesen, aber zumindest hatten er und seine Kollegen eine Apotheke ausräumen und wichtige Medikamente beschaffen können, die sie jetzt drinnen verteilen konnten.

Jill fiel ihm zur Begrüßung um den Hals.

„Ich dachte schon, ihr würdet gar nicht mehr zurückkommen. Ich hatte so große Angst um dich. War alles ruhig draußen? Habt ihr Monster gesehen?"

„Nein, nicht im Umkreis von ungefähr 250 Meilen", erklärte Chris. „Sie scheinen die Quarantäne-Zone noch nicht verlassen zu haben. Die Ausbreitung der Infektion scheint sich zumindest für den Moment verlangsamt zu haben."

„Was habt ihr mitgebracht?"

„Medikamente."

„Zum Glück. Wir haben jemanden mit einer Lungenentzündung, der dringend Antibiotika braucht", sagte Jill. „Essen?"

„Wir haben in der näheren Umgebung alles abgegrast", sagte Chris. „Wenn wir in einem noch größeren Radius suchen, dann kommen wir an die Städte heran und ich will nicht riskieren, die Viecher hierher zu locken."

Noch reichten ihre Essensvorräte, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihre Reserven zu Ende gehen würden. Sie mussten dringend etwas unternehmen, aber Chris wusste nicht was. Raphael aufzuspüren entpuppte sich jetzt als noch schwieriger als zuvor. Manchmal überfielen Chris auch Schuldgefühle und er fragte sich, ob sie die Katastrophe hätten verhindern können, wenn sie einfach intensiver nach Simmons' Sohn gefahndet hätten. Wenn sie ihren Job richtig gemacht hätten, vielleicht hätten dann nicht Millionen Menschen sterben müssen.

* * *

Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Abend wie immer. Chris und Leon hatten die Notstromversorgung und die Technik kontrolliert und Kontakt zum Militär und zur Regierung aufgenommen, um Informationen auszutauschen. Danach hatten sie sich zu den anderen im Speisesaal gesellt. Er wollte vor der Nachtruhe noch mal versuchen, ob er Claire erreichen konnte, doch seine Pläne für den Abend wurden durch die unerwartete Ankunft einer Person durcheinandergebracht.

„Chris, ich … ich kann es kaum glauben. Das musst du dir ansehen. Er ist wieder da!"

„Wer ist wieder da?", fragte Chris verwundert seinen Kollegen, der aufgeregt in den Speisesaal gelaufen kam. Und dann sah er ihn in der Tür stehen.

„Hallo Leute", sagte Piers und grinste.

„Piers!" Chris sprang von seinem Platz auf und schloss den jungen Soldaten in die Arme. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich regelrecht und er konnte vor Wiedersehensfreude kaum klar denken. „Lass dich ansehen. Geht es dir gut? Hat Wesker dir irgendetwas getan? Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Warum bist du …"

„Chris! Lass Piers doch erst mal ankommen", sagte Jill. Sie umarmte Piers ebenfalls. „Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen."

„Ich freue mich auch, Jill."

„Aber … Was ist denn das?", fragte Jill verwirrt und betrachtete Piers von oben bis unten. Piers grinste.

„Chris, sieh dir Piers an!"

Nun musterte auch Chris Piers eingehend. Alex, die unweit von ihnen gesessen hatte, hatte ebenfalls mitbekommen, dass Piers zurückgekehrt war und näherte sich neugierig.

„Das gibt es doch gar nicht." Chris konnte es nicht glauben. Piers sah wieder so normal aus wie früher, so als wäre der Vorfall in der Unterwasseranlage in China niemals passiert. Die Mutation war verschwunden und er hatte wieder seinen rechten Arm, den er damals verloren hatte.

„Piers? Wie? Wie ist das möglich?"

„Wesker, er hat's geschafft", erklärte Piers.

„Dieser Teufelskerl", sagte Alex. „Wie hat er das hingekriegt?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie er es angestellt hat, aber er hat es geschafft", sagte Piers. „Ich habe meinen Arm wieder, aber ich ich habe auch meine Kräfte behalten."

Vor ihren Augen verwandelte Piers seinen Arm und dann wieder zurück.

„Das ist ja unglaublich. Ich habe monatelang über einer Lösung gebrütet, aber ich … Tja, manchmal ist Albert doch besser als ich", sagte Alex mit einem sanften Lächeln.

„Ich bin Wesker wirklich sehr dankbar", sagte Piers. „Er hat mein Leben gerettet."

„Ist das dauerhaft?", fragte Chris vorsichtig.

„Offenbar ja. Er hat gesagt, alles ist stabil."

Chris wurde von allen möglichen Gefühlen übermannt. Einerseits freute er sich ungemein über Piers' Genesung, andererseits ärgerte es ihn, dass Wesker für diesen Erfolg verantwortlich war. Er konnte keine Dankbarkeit für Weskers Tat empfinden.

„Wir haben euch überall gesucht. Wo habt ihr euch die ganze Zeit versteckt?", wollte Jill wissen.

Piers zögerte. „Das kann ich nicht sagen. Das war eine Bedingung für seine Hilfe, dass ich ihn nicht verrate", erklärte Piers.

„Bist du geflohen oder hat er dich etwa gehen lassen?", wollte Chris wissen. Letzteres erschien Chris äußerst unwahrscheinlich.

„Als er sah, was Raphael getan hatte, hat er mich gehen lassen."

„Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich denke, er ist in dem Haus geblieben", sagte Piers.

„Welches Haus?", fragte Alex.

„Das Haus, in dem wir die letzten Monate gelebt haben. Zwei Söldner haben uns geholfen, dort hinzukommen. Ich durfte nicht wissen, wo es ist. Man hatte mir die Augen verbunden. Wesker hatte alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen. Als er mich hat gehen lassen, habe ich allerdings gesehen, wo das Haus war. Ich will ihn aber nicht verraten. Ich habe es versprochen. Er hat mir geholfen, jetzt helfe ich ihm. Es tut mir leid."

Chris konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. „Aber es ist schön, dass du da bist, Piers, und dass es dir gutgeht. Wesker ist gerade ohnehin das geringste unserer Probleme."

„Wo ist Claire? Geht es ihr gut?", wollte Piers wissen.

„Ich habe mit ihr telefoniert. Sie ist auf dem Weg hier her", sagte Chris. „Sie ist noch rechtzeitig aus Washington State rausgekommen, bevor die Staatsgrenzen dicht gemacht wurden. Dort oben scheint alles sicher zu sein."

„Und sie kommt her?! Chris, wie konntest du das zulassen?!"

„Ich wollte, dass sie dort bleibt, aber sie ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Sie wollte bei uns sein."

„Was ist mit Jake und Sherry und dem Baby?"

„Sie sind auch hier", erklärte Jill. „Keine Sorge, Piers, wir sind alle in Sicherheit. Und Claire wird bald eintreffen. Sie meldet sich regelmäßig. Sie sagt, dass sie die großen Städte umfahren kann. Und im Landesinneren sind keine Infizierten. Es sind nur die Ost- und die Westküste betroffen."

„Wesker und ich haben alles im Fernsehen verfolgt, solange wir noch Empfang hatten", sagte Piers. „Raphael hat vor allem strategisch gelegene Großstädte angegriffen. Woher kamen die Raketen?"

„Wir vermuten, dass sie vom Meer kamen", sagte Chris.

Piers nickte. „Wesker hatte die Vermutung, dass Raphael sich auf einem Schiff versteckt haben könnte. Raphael hat sich nur alle paar Wochen gezeigt und Wesker erkannte ein Muster. Es waren alles Hafenstädte."

Chris wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Jill. „Das haben wir auch schon vermutet."

„Konntet ihr das bestätigen? Habt ihr Schiffe gefunden?"

„Leider nein. Uns sind im Moment die Hände gebunden", sagte Jill bedrückt. „Das Militär und die B.S.A.A. haben es zwar geschafft, die am stärksten betroffenen Gebiete abzuriegeln, aber sie mussten sich irgendwann zurückziehen. Es war hoffnungslos. Und dann brachen in den meisten Teilen des Landes das Telefon, der Strom, das Internet zusammen. Wir können nur weiter ins Landesinnere flüchten. Wir versuchen es über Satellit, aber mit dem spärlichen Equipment, was wir haben, geht alles nur schleppend voran."

„Wie viele Infizierte?", fragte Piers.

„Allein in Amerika geschätzt 70 Millionen."

„Und im Rest der Welt?"

„Wissen wir nicht. Die Kommunikation ist praktisch abgerissen, aber die Europäer hat es am schlimmsten getroffen. In Europa lebt wesentlich mehr Bevölkerung auf westlich kleinerer Fläche. Die letzten Meldungen sprachen dort von über 80 Millionen, aber das war schon vor einiger Zeit. Die Zahlen müssen inzwischen höher sein."

Piers schien mit sich zu ringen.

„Piers, was ist los? Weißt du etwas? Hat Wesker irgendwas angedeutet? Hat er etwas vor? In einem Brief, den er Claire hinterlassen hatte, sprach er davon, dass er Hinweisen nachgehen wollte. Wenn du etwas weißt, dann musst du es uns erzählen." Chris flehte beinahe. Er klammerte sich an jeden Strohhalm.

„Ich weiß nicht, was er vorhat", sagte Piers. „Während wir zusammen in diesem Haus gelebt haben, ist er ein paar mal verreist, ich glaube, auch ins Ausland. Er ist einer Sache nachgegangen, aber ich weiß nichts. Er wollte nicht mit mir reden. Er hat mich nicht eingeweiht."

„Schon gut."

„Aber Wesker hat mir etwas anderes erzählt", sagte Piers und wirkte verunsichert, ob er wirklich erzählen sollte, was er wusste. „Es war wohl ein Experiment. Wesker hat versucht, ein Gegenmittel gegen den R-Virus zu entwickeln."

Alle wurden sofort hellhörig. „Was?! Hat er das geschafft? Ist das wirksam?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich kenne mich da ja nicht aus", meinte Piers.

„Piers, wenn das wahr ist, dann musst du uns sagen, wo Wesker ist. Wir brauchen ein Heilmittel!"

„Ich kann es euch nicht sagen. Wesker wird zurückkommen, wenn er es für richtig hält."

„Hat er gesagt, dass er zurückkommen wird?", fragte Alex.

„Er hat es mal angedeutet. Gebt ihm die Zeit. Er wird kommen. Er will sich immer noch an Raphael rächen."

* * *

Claire hatte im Fernsehen verfolgt, was passiert war. Nachdem Chris ihr am Telefon erzählt hatte, dass er, Jill und die anderen in Sicherheit waren und wo sie Unterschlupf gefunden hatten, hatte sie sofort eine Reisetasche mit den nötigsten Sachen gepackt und hatte die nächste Maschine in Richtung Westküste genommen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor die Staatsgrenzen abgeriegelt worden waren. Wie zu erwarten, musste die Maschine auf halber Strecke notlanden, weil der Flugverkehr auf Anordnung der Seuchenschutzbehörde eingestellt worden war. Claire hatte sich ein Auto gemietet und sich den Rest der Strecke am Boden durchgeschlagen. Der Handyempfang war schlecht, an vielen Orten waren die Telefone inzwischen ausgefallen, doch sie schaffte es noch ein paar Mal, mit Chris zu sprechen. Er war wütend, dass sie sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte, aber das war Claire egal. Sie wollte bei ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden sein.

Die Ost- und die Westküste hatte es am stärksten getroffen. Das Landesinnere und Kanada waren so gut wie frei von Infektionen. Die nicht infizierte Bevölkerung floh aufs Land oder über die Grenze in den Norden. Claire sah ganze Karawanen von Menschen und Autos, die sich wie Schlangen durchs Land zogen. Bevor alle Kommunikationsmittel abrissen, hatte sie noch erfahren, dass die betroffenen Regionen unter Quarantäne standen und abgeriegelt worden waren, damit die Seuche sich nicht weiter über das Land ausbreiten konnte. Das Militär und die Gesundheitsbehörden arbeiteten fieberhaft nach einer Lösung, der nationale Notstand war ausgerufen worden. Überall, wo Claire vorbeikam, herrschte Chaos, Geschäfte waren geplündert worden, ganze Dörfer und Städte waren verlassen. Wenn sie Benzin brauchte, dann musste sie nicht mal mehr bezahlen.

Es war beängstigend, wie stark das moderne Leben von elektronischen Geräten abhing, fand Claire, als sie den besten Weg zu Chris und den anderen suchte. Ohne Handy, Internet oder Strom war sie aufgeschmissen. Obwohl sie jeden Tag so lange fuhr wie nur möglich, brauchte sie trotzdem mehrere Tage, um endlich das Hotel in den Appalachen zu erreichen, wo sich ihr Bruder und die anderen versteckt hielten. Es war eine große Hotelanlage für Wandertouristen. Weiter oben in den Bergen und den Wäldern gab es noch vereinzelte Hütten.

„Claire, bin ich froh, dass es dir gutgeht!", sagte Chris und fiel seiner Schwester um den Hals. „Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht, hierher zu kommen? Das ist gefährlich! Du hättest bei euch in Sicherheit bleiben sollen!"

„Ich wollte bei euch sein", sagte Claire. „Ich wollte wissen, ob ihr OK seid."

„Uns geht's allen gut", sagte Jill.

„Wer ist überhaupt hier?", fragte Claire. „Haben es alle geschafft?"

„Chris, ich, Alex, Leon, Ada Wong, Helena, Rebecca und Barry mit ihren Familien. Sherry und Jake sind aus Washington geflohen und haben sich uns angeschlossen. Sie sind auch hier. Dem Baby geht's gut", erklärte Jill.

„Gott sei Dank", sagte Claire erleichtert.

„Jeder von uns hat versucht, so vielen Menschen wie möglich zu helfen. Es sind noch eine Menge anderer Leute hier, die es zum Glück auch geschafft haben. Ach ja, und Piers ist auch hier."

„Piers?" Das ließ Claire aufhorchen. „Ist Wesker auch …"

„Er ist nicht hier", sagte Jill missmutig. „Er hat Piers gehen lassen, aber er selbst hält sich weiter versteckt und Piers will uns nicht verraten, wo Wesker ist."

Die Nachricht, dass Piers wieder aufgetaucht war, hatte ihr Hoffnung gegeben, Wesker wiederzusehen. Enttäuschung machte sich in Claire breit. Plötzlich schien es ihr sinnlos hier zu sein. Ihr Bruder musste ihr am Gesicht abgelesen haben, was in ihr vorging, denn er nahm sie in den Arm und sagte: „Claire, es wird alles gut." Den nächsten Satz schien er sich abringen zu müssen: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Wesker auch gutgeht. Der kann auf sich aufpassen."

„Du hast Recht. Tut mir leid, ich … Ich freue mich, euch zu sehen. Wo ist Piers? Wie geht's ihm?"

„Du musst ihn unbedingt sehen, Claire, es ist unglaublich. Wesker hat es geschafft!"

„Was hat er geschafft?", fragte Claire entgeistert.

Ihr Bruder zog sie mit sich und führte sie in den Speisesaal. „Als der Virus ausbrach, hat die örtliche Polizei den Ort abgeriegelt und die Hotelgäste nicht abreisen lassen", erklärte Chris. „Die Gäste und das Personal sind hier geblieben. Wir haben zum Glück Strom und noch Vorräte für mehrere Wochen. Leon, Piers und ich kontrollieren regelmäßig die Technik. Wir haben uns alle ein Zimmer oben genommen. Du bekommst auch eines."

Im Speisesaal des Hotels wurde gerade Eintopf für alle ausgegeben. Sherry sprang sofort auf und stürmte auf Claire zu.

„Bin ich froh, dich zu sehen, Claire! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

„Geht es eurem Baby gut?", wollte Claire wissen.

„Ja, natürlich. Die Kleine hat die Aufregung ganz gut überstanden. Wie hast du es geschafft, überhaupt her zu kommen?"

„Ich musste mich durchschlagen. Weite Teile des Landes sind entweder verlassen oder abgesperrt. Die Leute haben sich ins Landesinnere geflüchtet."

„So wie wir auch", sagte Leon, der nun hinzukam und Claire umarmte. „Der F.O.S. und der D.S.O. waren tagelang im Dauereinsatz, aber wir konnten nichts machen. Die Seuche hat sich zu schnell ausgebreitet. Uns blieb nichts anderes übrig, als uns zurückzuziehen. Wir haben ein paar Leute verloren."

„Militär und B.S.A.A. haben auch aufgegeben. Das habe ich noch im Radio gehört", sagte Claire.

„Der Bastard Raphael wird dafür bezahlen", sagte Leon.

„Wisst ihr, wo er ist?", fragte Claire und setzte sich zu ihren Freunden an den Tisch. Jill schob ihr einen Teller hin. Etwas zu essen konnte Claire gut gebrachen. Sie hatte bis jetzt gar nicht gemerkt, wie ausgehungert sie eigentlich war.

„Wesker und wir haben dieselbe Vermutung, aber noch wissen wir gar nichts", erklärte Chris niedergeschlagen. „Kommunikation mit der Außenwelt erweist sich als … kompliziert. Wir haben Kontakt zum Militär und zur Regierung, aber manchmal kommen wir nicht durch und die können uns auch nicht mehr sagen, als wir schon wissen."

„Wo ist Piers?", fragte Claire, die ihn noch nicht entdeckt hatte. „Ich dachte, er wäre hier und ihr wolltet mir unbedingt etwas zeigen."

„Dachte ich auch", meinte Chris und sah sich fragend um. Piers Nivans war nirgends zu sehen. „Vielleicht ist er gerade mit unserer Technik beschäftigt, obwohl wir sie erst kontrolliert haben."

„Macht doch nichts", sagte Jill. „Komm erst mal an, Claire. Iss mit uns und such dir oben ein Zimmer. Du wirst ihn schon noch sehen. Wenn er hört, dass du hier bist, wird er sowieso kommen."

Claire aß eine kleine Portion Eintopf, dann führte Chris sie nach oben in den dritten Stock, wo es noch freie Zimmer gab.

„Die letzten fünf Zimmer auf der rechten Seite sind noch frei", erklärte er ihr. „Jill und ich wohnen am anderen Ende des Ganges. Ruh dich ein bisschen aus, Claire. Morgen werden wir weitersehen."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Chris verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Claire wollte gerade ihr eigenes Zimmer betreten, da hörte sie Schritte auf der Treppe, die nach oben in den vierten Stock führte.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Claire", sagte Piers Nivans.

„Piers? Wo warst du, wir haben dich gesucht", sagte Claire. „Wolltest du mich nicht sehen?"

Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab und ging auf Piers zu, um ihn zu umarmen.

„Ganz im Gegenteil", erwiderte Piers. „Ich wollte dich nur allein sprechen, weil ich wusste, was du mich fragen würdest."

Claires Wangen wurden heiß.

„Gehen wir rein", sagte Piers und zusammen betraten sie Claires Zimmer.

„Chris hat nicht gelogen", meinte Claire und betrachtete Piers nun eingehender. „Du hast dich ganz schön verändert."

„Das verdanke ich Wesker", sagte Piers. „Auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt. Er hat mir geholfen."

„Du siehst gut aus", sagte Claire und sie meinte es ehrlich. Piers war wieder der gutaussehende, junge Soldat, den sie vor so langer Zeit kennengelernt hatte. Sein Körper war nicht länger von der Mutation durch den C-Virus entstellt. Er hatte wieder einen normalen Arm.

„Wie hat er das angestellt?", wollte Claire wissen. Sie war tief beeindruckt von dem, was Wesker geschafft hatte. Rebecca und selbst seine Schwester Alex hatten trotz intensiver Forschung keine Lösung für Piers' Problem gefunden. Und Albert hatte binnen weniger Monate eine Heilung gefunden. „Du hast wieder einen gesunden Arm."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie er es gemacht hat. Er hat mir zwei Spritzen gegeben, die etwas mit meinem C-Virus gemacht haben", sagte Piers. „Aber das ist mir auch egal. Er hat mir ein normales Leben zurückgegeben. Ich bin kein Monster mehr und kann wieder unter Leute gehen. Dafür werde ich ihm auf ewig dankbar sein."

„Ich freue mich für dich."

„Ich habe meine Kräfte behalten", erklärte Piers. „Ich kann die Mutation kontrollieren. Ich kann meine Kräfte bewusst einsetzen. Jetzt bin ich bei Einsätzen nicht mehr nutzlos."

„Piers, das warst du auch vorher nicht", sagte Claire ernst. „Du hast damals meinem Bruder das Leben gerettet. Du hast dieses HAOS-Monster besiegt und daran gehindert, an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Du warst sicher nicht nutzlos, sondern ein Held. Und das bist du jetzt auch."

In dem kleinen Kühlschrank in Claires Zimmer fanden sie noch ein paar Flaschen Saft, die sie sich teilten. Claire bot Piers den Rest ihrer Kekse an, die sie unterwegs im Auto gegessen hatte.

„Du willst wissen, wie es ihm geht, oder?", fragte Piers, nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatten.

Claire zögerte. „Ja, natürlich. Ich habe ihn jetzt so lange nicht gesehen. Er hat sich nicht einmal gemeldet, obwohl ich ihm meine Telefonnummer aufgeschrieben habe."

„Er hat die Nummer gesehen und hat mal darüber nachgedacht, dich anzurufen. Das war natürlich vor dem ganzen Chaos", sagte Piers nachdenklich. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll es tun, aber er … Er machte den Eindruck, dass er sich dagegen gewehrt hat. Es war nicht leicht für ihn, dich zu verlassen, denke ich. Er hat sich gequält. Er muss diese inneren Kämpfe mit sich ausfechten."

„Was für Kämpfe?"

„Willst du eine ehrliche Meinung hören?", fragte Piers. „Ich kenne ihn nicht wirklich gut, aber in den vergangenen sechs Monaten habe ich ihn ziemlich gut kennengelernt. Ich glaube, dass er vor Beziehungen davonläuft, weil er Angst hat, Menschen in sein Leben zu lassen."

„Weil er Angst hat, verletzt zu werden? Das könnte ich nachvollziehen, weil mir das selbst jahrelang so ging", sagte Claire.

„Vielleicht, aber ich glaube eher, weil er Angst hat, was das mit ihm macht. Dass ihn das auf eine Weise verändert, mit der er nicht zurechtkommt. Er will sich selbst genügen und er glaubt, dass in seinem Leben für niemand anderen Platz ist. Gefühle für andere zuzulassen, erfordert Mut, weil man sich plötzlich um andere kümmern muss und das verändert einen."

Claire dachte an den Brief zurück, den Wesker ihr hinterlassen hatte, und sie musste Piers zustimmen. Wesker tat sich mehr als schwer damit, zuzugeben, dass es Menschen in seinem Leben gab, die ihm wichtig waren. Soweit es seinen Sohn Jake betraf, vermutete sie noch einen anderen Grund, den sie bislang jedoch noch nie laut ausgesprochen hatte. Piers, der offenbar zu dem selben Schluss gekommen war, kam ihr zuvor.

„Ich denke, dass er vor seinem Sohn davongelaufen ist, weil ihm Jake sonst vor Augen führen würde, dass er grandios versagt hat und dass es seine Schuld ist, dass zwei Menschen kein schönes Leben hatten. Ich habe ihm das einmal ins Gesicht gesagt und wir haben uns gestritten."

„Das war genau mein Gedanke", sagte Claire. „Wieso hat Wesker dich gehen lassen?"

„Du wolltest doch wissen, wie es ihm geht", meinte Piers. „Und leider muss ich dir sagen, dass es ihm nicht so gutgeht. Er hat versucht, sich seine Kräfte zurückzuholen, aber hat es nicht geschafft. Und dann musste er mit ansehen, wie Raphael das geschafft hat, an dem er gescheitert ist, nämlich die Welt zu zerstören. Er ist nicht über seine Vergangenheit und seine Niederlage hinweggekommen. Als wir die Bilder von den Infizierten im Fernsehen gesehen haben, hat er mich gehen lassen. Er machte den Eindruck, ihm sei alles egal."

Claire erschrak. „Er will sich doch nichts antun, oder?"

„Nein, das denke ich nicht", sagte Piers beschwichtigend. „Er ist einfach nur niedergeschlagen und fühlt sich wie ein Versager. Dabei ist er das nicht. Er hat mein Leben gerettet, aber das kann er nicht sehen. Das war nicht das, was er wollte, also ist es kein Erfolg für ihn."

„Wie seid ihr eigentlich geflohen?", wollte Claire wissen, denn bis heute konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, wie Wesker und Piers aus dem gut bewachten Gebäude der B.S.A.A. geflohen waren.

„Wir hatten Hilfe von zwei Söldnern, die Wesker von früher kennt. Einer hieß HUNK, der andere Vektor."

Claire nickte. Sie hatte von den ehemaligen Umbrella-Söldnern gehört. „Hatte Ada Wong etwas damit zu tun? Chris hat sie beschuldigt."

„Ada Wong hatte nichts damit zu tun", sagte Piers. „Wir sind durch den Lieferanteneingang der Kantine aus dem Gebäude gekommen. HUNK und Vektor haben uns mit einem Helikopter abgeholt und zu einem alten Anwesen geflogen. Dort haben wir über ein halbes Jahr gelebt. Wesker hat im Labor geforscht und ich war sein Versuchskaninchen." Piers grinste. „Wir haben uns nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten zusammengerauft. Wesker verschwand zwischendurch mal für eine Weile. Er ist verreist und forschte Raphael und der Familie hinterher. HUNK hat ihm dabei geholfen."

Sehnsucht überschwappte Claire wie eine Welle und drohte sie zu ersticken.

„Wo ist das Anwesen?", fragte sie und sah Piers direkt an. „Wo ist er?"

„Ich durfte das zuerst nicht wissen. Als uns HUNK und Vektor dort hingeflogen haben, musste ich eine Augenbinde tragen", erklärte Piers. „Wesker hat mir eingeschärft, das Haus niemals zu verlassen, nicht zu fliehen und auch niemandem zu verraten, wo es sich befindet. Das musste ich ihm im Gegenzug für seine Hilfe schwören. Die Geheimhaltung war ihm aber am Schluss egal, als er mich gehen ließ."

„Das heißt, du weißt, wo es sich befindet? Wo er ist. Bitte, sag es mir, Piers. Ich will zu ihm", drängte Claire.

Piers sah sie eingehend an. Claire war es egal, wie verzweifelt sie klang. Alles, was sie wollte, war Wesker. Sie merkte gar nicht, dass sie Piers am Unterarm packte.

„Ich habe es Chris und den anderen auch nicht erzählt", entgegnete Piers ruhig. „Ich habe es versprochen. Wesker wird zurückkommen, davon bin ich überzeugt. Gib ihm Zeit, Claire."

„Bitte, Piers. Ich will zu ihm. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich Chris nichts sagen werde, aber bitte sag mir, wo Wesker ist."

Piers zögerte. „Also gut", sagte er schließlich. „Das Anwesen ist in Louisiana." Er nahm einen Zettel und schrieb ihr die Koordinaten und eine Adresse auf. „Wirst du zu ihm fahren?"

„Natürlich", sagte Claire und steckte den Zettel ein. „Ich warte, bis alle schlafen, dann fahre ich. Keine Sorge, ich werde den anderen nichts sagen. Du hast dein Versprechen nicht gebrochen, Piers, das werde ich Wesker sagen."

* * *

Claire wartete, bis es ruhig im Haus war, dann nahm sie ihre Tasche, die sie nicht einmal ausgepackt hatte, packte Wasser und Vorräte ein und stieg wieder in ihr Auto. Schweren Herzens verließ sie Chris und ihre Freunde und fuhr Richtung Süden. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie einfach wortlos verschwand, aber sie hatte gesehen, dass Chris und die anderen in Sicherheit waren. Sie kamen eine Weile ohne sie aus, aber Wesker war ganz allein irgendwo im Süden und sie wusste nicht, ob es ihm gutging, ob er in Sicherheit war. Sie hatte Angst um ihn.

Etliche Tage fuhr Claire auf einsamen Straßen, durchquerte verlassene Orte, musste abgeriegelte Orte umfahren, bis sie schließlich den Bundesstaat Louisiana erreicht hatte. Sie folgte Piers' Angaben, doch verschwendete allein einen ganzen Tag, um die richtige Straße zu finden, die sie durch einen Wald zu dem beschriebenen Anwesen führte.

Das Anwesen war verlassen, Wesker war nicht hier. Claire lief durch das ganze Haus, durchsuchte jeden Raum, sogar das Labor, doch ihr Geliebter, nach dem sie sich so gesehnt hatte, war nicht hier. Enttäuscht, verletzt und verzweifelt vergrub sich Claire für zwei Tage in einem Schlafzimmer und weinte. Am dritten Tag wurde sie morgens von Geräuschen geweckt, die von unten aus der Eingangshalle zu ihr drangen. Sofort sprang sie auf und eilte nach unten. Und da stand er. Groß, stark und so anmutig, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

„Wesker!" Claire stürmte auf ihn zu, fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn fest.

„Claire, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Wesker völlig entgeistert. Er hatte nicht mit ihrem Kommen gerechnet.

„Ich wollte dich sehen", sagte Claire. „Ich bin ja so froh, dass es dir gutgeht."

Sie lehnte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Sie verharrten einige Zeit in dieser innigen Position, bis Claire sich ein Stück von ihm löste, den Kopf hob und sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Ich bin ja so froh, dich wiederzusehen", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

„Nicht weinen, Claire", hauchte Wesker und wischte ihre Tränen weg.

„Warum bist du weggegangen? Warum hast du mich verlassen?", fragte Claire.

„Claire, was zum Teufel machst du hier? Woher wusstest du …" Doch er wusste die Antwort auf seine Frage schon längst selbst. „Piers", sagte er dann und Claire nickte.

„Keine Sorge, er hat nur mir erzählt, wo du bist, den anderen nicht", erklärte Claire schnell. „Ich habe ihn angefleht, mir zu sagen, wo du bist. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst und wollte dich unbedingt sehen. Warum bist du überhaupt fortgegangen? Wir waren doch glücklich, oder nicht?"

„Weil wir nicht zusammen sein können, Claire", sagte Wesker leise, aber bestimmt. „Ich gehöre nicht in eure Welt. Und du gehörst nicht in die meine. Wir stehen auf unterschiedlichen Seiten. Außerdem würden dein Bruder und deine Freunde es niemals akzeptieren, wenn wir zusammen sind. Ich will nicht, dass du vor die Wahl gestellt wirst. Und ich habe meine Wahl längst getroffen."

Claire atmete tief durch. „Das ist doch Unsinn!", widersprach sie. „Du redest dir das selbst ein, dass du nicht umkehren kannst, dass du da weitermachen musst, wo du bei deinem Tod aufgehört hast, dass du immer der Böse sein musst, aber das stimmt nicht, Wesker. Du glaubst, dass du den Weg weitergehen musst, den Spencer für dich vorgefertigt hat, aber … Das ist nicht wahr."

„Die Dinge, die ich getan habe, Claire … Ich kann nicht zurück", sagte Wesker. „Das ist mein Schicksal. Auch wenn ich etwas ändere, ändert das nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich bin, wer ich bin. Es tut mir leid, Claire. Ich kann nicht zu dir zurückkommen, so sehr du dir das auch wünschst. Mein Leben besteht aus anderen Aufgaben und ich habe keinen Platz darin für anderes."

„Keinen Platz in deinem Leben oder keinen Platz in deinem Herzen?", fragte Claire, die einen Schritt zurückgegangen war. Seine Worte schnitten tief wie Dolche, die sich ins Fleisch bohrten.

„Beides", sagte Wesker, wobei er ihrem Blick auswich.

„Das ist Blödsinn, das redest du dir ein! Du hast Piers geholfen! Du hast einen Sohn, du hast Sherry und eine Enkeltochter, die du endlich kennenlernen musst. Du hast dich um Sherry gekümmert. Du hast uns geholfen. Du warst nicht mit mir zusammen, weil ich dir nichts bedeutet habe. Aber du glaubst, weil du dein ganzes Leben lang böse Dinge getan hast und allein warst, dass das auch jetzt und in Zukunft immer so sein muss. Aber das stimmt nicht. Du hast eine zweite Chance bekommen. Und wir können zusammen sein. Du kannst einen neuen Platz in dieser Welt finden. Bei mir."

Wesker drehte sich um und stützte sich mit den Händen an der Tür ab. Er ließ erschöpft den Kopf hängen. Claire sah, dass er mit sich rang.

„Freust du dich denn gar nicht mich zu sehen?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie wagte es nicht, sich ihm zu nähern. Sie hatte Angst, dass er sie nicht hier haben wollte, dass er sie wegstoßen würde und dass sie den ganzen Weg umsonst gemacht hatte.

Nach einer Weile der Stille sagte er schließlich zu Claires Erleichterung: „Doch, das tue ich."

„Piers hat gesagt, dass es dir nicht gutgeht. Du hast ihn einfach gehen lassen. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich konnte ihm helfen, aber nicht mir selbst. Und dann hat jemand anderes geschafft, wofür ich so viele Jahre gearbeitet hatte und woran ich am Ende gescheitert bin." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Ich bin dir sehr dankbar für das, was du für Piers getan hast", sagte Claire. „Und er ist dir auch dankbar." Claire machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und berührte ihn vorsichtig am Rücken. Wesker drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er er seine blonden Haare braun gefärbt hatte und Kontaktlinsen trug. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr blau, sondern braun. „Du bist ein beeindruckender Mann mit beeindruckenden Fähigkeiten. Du könntest damit so viel Gutes bewirken. Wenn es nicht Leute wie du machen, wer dann?"

Erneut rannen Tränen ihre Wangen hinab. „Ich bin dir auch dankbar für alle die Dinge, die du für mich getan hast."

„Was habe ich für dich getan, Claire?", fragte Wesker.

„Dank dir lebe ich wieder", sagte Claire und lächelte. „Ich bin glücklich. Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte den weiten Weg in diesem Chaos auf mich genommen, wenn du mir nicht unglaublich viel bedeuten würdest? Ich will dich und ich brauche dich. Und ich weiß, dass du mich auch brauchst."

„Was ist mit den anderen?", fragte Wesker.

„Was machst du dir denn so viele Gedanken darüber, was die anderen denken? Die kommen schon damit klar. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen."

Wesker betrachtete sie eingehend. Claire schloss den verbliebenen Abstand zwischen ihnen. „Ich liebe dich", hauchte sie, dann küsste sie ihn.

Die Anspannung der letzten Tage fiel von ihr ab und gewaltige Erschöpfung überkam sie. Sie war endlich am Ziel angekommen, sie war dort, wo sie sein wollte. Um zu Wesker zu kommen und sicherzugehen, dass er lebte und wohlauf war, schien sie ihre letzten verbliebenen Kraftreserven verbraucht zu haben. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sank nach unten, unfähig sich noch weiter auf der Beinen halten zu können.

Wesker fing sie auf und hob sie hoch. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Er trug sie nach oben und sie spürte noch, wie er sie auf eine weiche Oberfläche bettete, dann war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

* * *

Claire erwachte erst wieder am nächsten Tag gegen zehn Uhr Vormittag. Ihre Haare waren völlig zerzaust und ihre Kleidung , in der sie geschlafen hatte, war zerknittert. Als sie sich verschlafen aufrichtete, erblickte sie Wesker, der eben mit einem Tablett ins Zimmer gekommen war. Ein köstlicher Duft nach Zimt und Eiern drang in Claires Nase und erweckte sofort ihre Lebensgeister.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Wesker mit samtener Stimme, setzte sich neben sie und stellte das Tablett auf dem Bett ab.

„Ich mag Männer, die mir Frühstück ans Bett bringen", sagte Claire, der schon das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. „Ich habe einen Mordshunger."

Wesker hatte ihr Porridge und Rührei gebracht. Er hatte daran gedacht, dass sie ihren Haferbrei am liebsten mit Zimt und einem Klecks Honig mochte. Claire nahm genüsslich einen Löffel und ließ das Porridge auf ihrer Zunge zergehen. Es schmeckte göttlich.

„Das Geheimnis ist Butter und etwas Sahne", sagte Wesker. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja. Warst du die ganze Zeit bei mir?"

„Ja."

„Das ist echt gut", sagte Claire und deutete auf das Rührei.

„Freut mich, dass es dir schmeckt, Claire", sagte Wesker und lächelte.

„Magst du nichts essen?"

„Ich habe schon gegessen", sagte Wesker. „Ich bin schon etwas länger wach." Er roch frisch geduscht.

„Verstehe. Das ist mir gestern nicht so aufgefallen, aber du hast dein Aussehen verändert."

„So konnte ich unauffällig reisen. Gefällt es dir?"

„Dunkle Haare stehen dir. Um mit den braunen Kontaktlinsen liegt sehr viel Wärme in deinen Augen. Dein neuer Look steht dir ausgezeichnet."

„Danke. Lass dir dein Frühstück schmecken, ich bin unten im Labor, wenn du mich brauchst."

Er ließ sie allein. Nachdem Claire aufgegessen hatte, nahm sie eine Dusche. Frisch geduscht und angezogen fühlte sie sich sofort wohler. Wesker arbeitete gerade an irgendetwas, als sie das Labor betrat. Er trug einen weißen Laborkittel, aber hatte die Ärmel hochgekrempelt. Sie wollte unbedingt mit ihm reden, doch alles, was sie schaffte, war, in der Tür zu stehen, und ihn zu beobachten. Erst nachdem sie sich überwunden hatte, konnte sie aussprechen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

„Wegen gestern Abend, ich … Tut mir leid, ich war ein wenig neben der Spur, aber was ich gesagt habe, habe ich schon ernst gemeint. Du freust dich doch, mich zu sehen?"

Wesker hielt inne. Er sah sie nicht an. „Natürlich freue ich mich, dich zu sehen, Claire. Auch wenn ich es ziemlich unverantwortlich von dir finde, in diesen Zeiten quer durch die USA zu fahren, nur um mich zu sehen."

„Ich wollte einfach wissen, wo du bist und ob es dir gutgeht", sagte Claire. „Ich habe Piers angebettelt, mir zu sagen, wo du bist. Ich glaube, er hat es um deinetwillen getan. Er wollte, dass ich zu dir zurückkomme. Keine Angst, er hat den anderen wirklich nicht erzählt, wo du bist. Aber inzwischen dürften sie wissen, dass ich zu dir gefahren bin."

„Ich denke, ich werde ohnehin nicht mehr lange hier bleiben", sagte Wesker. „Jemand muss etwas unternehmen. Gegen Raphael."

„Als ich hierher kam, warst du nicht da", sagte Claire. „Wo warst du?"

„Ich habe ein paar Feldversuche gemacht", erklärte Wesker schlicht.

„Was für Versuche?", wollte Claire wissen. Wesker antwortete nicht. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf seinen linken Arm, um den er einen Verband gewickelt hatte. „Hast du dich verletzt?", fragte sie und trat neben ihn. Sie packte vorsichtig seinen Unterarm und betrachtete den Verband.

„Das ist nichts", meinte Wesker nur und versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu winden, doch Claire wollte nicht locker lassen. Sie begann, den Verband zu lösen, um sich die Wunde darunter anzusehen. Wesker hatte drei tiefe Schnitte an seinem Unterarm, die noch sehr frisch aussahen. Der Heilungsprozess hatte noch nicht eingesetzt und eine kleine Menge Blut strömte noch aus den Wunden.

„Was hast du angestellt? Das sieht ja übel aus. Das könnte sich entzünden!"

„Ich habe die Wunde gereinigt", erklärte Wesker. „Das war … einer meiner Versuche."

„Wolltest du rausfinden, ob du ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut bist?!", fragte Claire voller Unverständnis. „Komm wir versorgen das."

Sie ließ ihm keine Chance. Sie zwang ihn sich hinzusetzen und seinen Arm zu versorgen. „Was hast du probiert?"

„Ich … bin seit geraumer Zeit auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit …"

„Was?!"

„Ich will meine Kräfte zurück", sagte Wesker. „Ich habe einen neuen Virus für mich entwickelt. Ich habe ihn mir gespritzt und wollte testen, ob er funktioniert. Der Feldversuch ist … fehlgeschlagen."

„Jetzt verstehe ich. Du wolltest sehen, ob du wieder Heilkräfte hast."

Wesker nickte.

„Deine Kräfte waren dir sehr wichtig, nicht wahr? Ich vermute mal, ich werde dir nicht ausreden können, es weiter zu versuchen", sagte Claire missmutig, als sie den Verband erneuerte. „Ich schätze, das ist wohl einfach ein Teil von dir, den ich akzeptieren muss."

„Es tut mir leid, Claire. Du wusstest, auf was du dich einlässt."

„Nicht der Rede wert. So, das sollte halten. Wie geht es weiter?"

„Ich arbeite weiter an dem Mittel", sagte Wesker. „Ich bin nah dran, ich weiß es."

„Nein, ich meine mit dem Rest der Welt und mit uns beiden. Was ich gestern gesagt habe, habe ich ernst gemeint."

„Claire, ich muss weiterarbeiten. Warte oben im Haus auf mich. In der Küche ist etwas zu essen, wenn du etwas brauchst."

Sie fühlte sich weggestoßen, aber respektierte seinen Wunsch. Er ging ihr aus dem Weg und brauchte etwas Zeit. Sie vertrieb sich den Rest des Tages in der Bibliothek des Anwesens, bis sie um halb sechs in die Küche ging und ihnen Hühnen, Gemüse und Kartoffeln aus dem Ofen machte. Wesker kam am frühen Abend aus dem Labor.

„Isst du mit mir?", fragte Claire vorsichtig, auch wenn sie sich wenig Hoffnung machte. Wesker rang mit sich, doch schließlich willigte er ein.

Das Essen verging größtenteils in Schweigen. Claire räumte die Teller ab und machte sich an den Abwasch, damit sie ihre Hände beschäftigen konnte und Wesker nicht ansehen musste. Wesker wollte vermutlich ohnehin wieder ins Labor und weiterarbeiten.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Frühstück. Gute Nacht", sagte sie, während sie einen Teller abspülte.

Wesker ging nicht. „Claire, lass das Geschirr."

„Hm? Was hast du gesagt?" Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie, dass Wesker noch in der Tür stand. Er hatte eine Flasche Wein in der Hand.

„Claire, ich … bin im Salon. Würdest du den Abend bei mir verbringen? Bei einer Flasche Wein?"

„Das würde ich sehr gerne", sagte Claire mit einem Lächeln.

Sie setzten sich auf das Sofa. Wesker schenkte ihnen Rotwein ein und sie stießen an. Zu fortgeschrittener Stunde, als der Wein zur Neige ging, fühlte sich Claire völlig entspannt und eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich von ihrem Bauch in den Rest ihres Körpers aus. Es war so leicht, in Weskers Nähe zu vergessen, was außerhalb ihrer sicheren Zuflucht auf sie wartete.

„Bist du bei deiner Arbeit weitergekommen?", fragte Claire.

„Noch nicht", sagte Wesker missmutig.

Der Wein sprach aus ihr und verlieh ihr Mut. „Ich … Sherry hat mir nach der Geburt ihres Kindes immer wieder Fotos geschickt. Möchtest du die Kleine mal sehen? Ich habe auch ein Foto von Jake." Sie zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Wesker fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl.

„Nicht", sagte er, nahm ihr Handy und legte es auf den Tisch.

„Wovor hast du Angst?", fragte Claire ungeduldig. „Das ist deine Familie."

„Ich kann nicht", raunte Wesker. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie ihn so verletzlich gesehen und sie wusste, dass er niemandem außer ihr diese Verletzlichkeit zeigen würde. „Ich bin noch nicht bereit."

„Es sind die Schuldgefühle, nicht wahr? Du hast Angst, dich den Fehlern zu stellen, die du in der Vergangenheit gemacht hast."

„Vermutlich."

Claire wollte ihm nah sein. Die letzten Monate waren so entbehrungsreich gewesen, dass sie glaubte, an ihrer Einsamkeit und ihrem Verlangen vergehen zu müssen, wenn sie ihm nicht sofort näher kommen konnte.

„Glaubst du, du verdienst es nicht, ein besseres Leben zu haben?"

„Manchmal, ja."

Claire konnte ihr Verlangen nicht länger verbergen. Der Wein hatte ihre Sinne vernebelt. Sie waren sich jetzt so nah, dass sich ihre Körper berührten. Claire spürte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Sie wollte seine Hände auf ihrer Haut spüren, sie wollte in ihn sich spüren. Ihr Gesicht musste verraten, was in ihr vorging, denn Wesker wandte seinen Blick ab.

„Claire, das geht nicht."

„Warum nicht? Ich will dich. Du hast mir so gefehlt. Wenn du nicht bei uns bist, sind wir nicht vollständig", hauchte Claire und küsste ihn. „Bitte …"

„Claire", er schob sie ein Stück von sich. „Was willst du für die Zukunft, Claire? Ist das wirklich das, was du willst?"

„Ich möchte endlich wieder ein glückliches Leben führen", sagte Claire. „Ich will mein Leben mit dir teilen. Ich hab dich gefunden. Ich will für den Rest meines Lebens mit dir zusammen sein. Was willst du, Albert?"

„Ich möchte meine Kräfte zurück", sagte Wesker langsam. „Ich möchte wieder im Labor stehen und arbeiten."

„Das kannst du doch", entgegnete Claire. „Aber Wesker, tu mir bitte einen Gefallen." Sie flehte nun fast. „Ich will, dass du zu uns gehörst. Ich will mich nicht zwischen Chris, meinen Freunden und dir entscheiden müssen. Versprich mir bitte, dass du durch deine Arbeit nie wieder anderen Menschen Leid zufügst. Tu für andere Menschen das, was du für Piers getan hast. Bitte, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn … Versprich mir das."

Er zögerte und antwortete nicht, aber betrachtete sie eingehend. Für Claire war die Stille kaum zu ertragen. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme heiser. „Wenn dich das glücklich macht, Claire, dann verspreche ich es dir."

„Meinst du das auch wirklich ehrlich?", fragte Claire.

Wesker nickte. Erleichtert und dankbar umarmte Claire ihn.

„Es gibt noch etwas", sagte Wesker.

„Und was?", fragte Claire.

„Ich … möchte nicht mehr … allein sein."

Claire lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Wesker, der sie zuerst abgewiesen hatte, ergriff nun die Initiative. Seine Hände wanderten unter Claires Oberteil über ihre Taille und ihren Rücken. Er küsste ihren Hals, was ihr ein Keuchen entlockte. Claire, die selten so eine Begierde in sich gespürt hatte, ging sofort auf ihn ein. Sie ergriff die Regie, drückte ihn nach unten und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft auf den Mund. Wesker grinste gegen ihre Lippen. Ehe sie es sich versah, lag sie ausgezogen unter ihm auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin. Der Rest des Abends gehörte nur den beiden.

Claire fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. Es war leicht das Chaos und die Zerstörung draußen zu vergessen, wenn sie und Wesker das Schlafzimmer miteinander teilten. Doch Claire wusste, dass sie sich der unbequemen Wahrheit, die draußen lauerte, früher oder später stellen musste. Die Ruhe und der Frieden in dem abgeschiedenen Haus konnten nicht ewig währen. Es war wahrscheinlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich die Schrecken einen Weg in ihre Zufluchtsstätte bahnen würden.

* * *

Sie erwachte am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag allein in ihrem Bett. Enttäuscht, dass Wesker nicht neben ihr lag, rollte sie auf seine Seite und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Kissen. Wenigstens war er so umsichtig, ihr einen Zettel auf dem Küchentisch zu hinterlassen. Nach ihren nächtlichen Aktivitäten war Claire wie ausgehungert und machte ich ein großes Rührei mit Speck, das sie gierig verschlang. Wesker erschien, als Claire gerade mit dem Spülen des Geschirrs fertig geworden war.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Claire sofort.

„Ich war draußen und habe die Lage unter die Lupe genommen. Es sieht nicht gut aus, Claire. Das Virus breitet sich aus."

„Oh, nein." Schlechte Nachrichten dieser Art konnte Claire im Moment überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. „Wir müssen doch irgendetwas unternehmen! Das kann so nicht weitergehen! Raphael darf nicht gewinnen!" Sie warf verärgert das Geschirrtuch auf die Küchenablage.

„Das sehe ich auch so. Claire, es ist Zeit, dass ich dich einweihe", sagte Wesker plötzlich. „Ich habe die letzten Monate Hinweise gesammelt."

Claire wurde sofort hellhörig. Sie nahmen am Küchentisch Platz.

„Piers hat mir erzählt, dass du eine Spur hast", sagte Claire. „Was hat er damit gemeint? Weißt du, wo Raphael ist? Er hat auch gesagt, dass du die letzten Monate herumgereist bist, um Hinweise zu finden. Hast du was?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte Wesker. „Ich habe im Moment nur Vermutungen."

„Dann teile sie mit mir! Ich werde nicht lachen, auch wenn sie abwegig sind! Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!"

„Na, danke, da bin ich aber erleichtert", meinte Wesker sarkastisch, dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich bin noch mal alles durchgegangen, was wir herausgefunden hatten. Ich habe Amandas und Wassiljewitschs Geschichte verglichen und ich war sogar noch mal in dem Haus in Slowenien, nur für den Fall, dass wir etwas übersehen hatten."

„Und?"

„Zuerst fiel mir auf, dass Raphael erst in Südamerika war und dann untergetaucht ist. Wir haben ihn nur alle paar Wochen mal in einer größeren Stadt gesehen. Rotterdam, New York, Sydney. Was sind das für Städte, Claire?"

Claire überlegte einen Moment. „Das sind alles Hafenstädte."

„Genau. Und da kam mir eine Idee. Wo war Raphael in Südamerika?"

„Ich glaube, in Bolivien und Panama. Und in Caracas hat ihn mal eine Kamera erwischt."

„Panama ist der Schlüssel. Panama ist ein Steuerparadies und viele Briefkastenfirmen sind dort angesiedelt", sagte Wesker.

„Was hat das mit Raphael zu tun?", fragte Claire, die Wesker nicht folgen konnte.

„Umbrella hatte eine ganze Reihe von Briefkastenfirmen in Steuerparadiesen überall auf die Welt. Eine dieser Firmen war die Paraguas Ltd. in Panama. Umbrella hat sie zur Steuervermeidung benutzt. Die Firma bestand nach Umbrellas Untergang weiter fort. Die Terragrigia-Terroristen haben sie nur kurze Zeit später zur Tarnung für ihre Anschläge benutzt."

„Moment mal", sagte Claire. „Da gab es doch diese drei Schiffe!"

Wesker nickte. „Ganz genau. Sie haben die Paraguas Ltd., die eine bloße Briefkastenfirma war, übernommen und daraus ein richtiges Unternehmen gemacht, das Kreuzfahrtschiffe unterhält. Der Betrieb auf den Schiffen war echt und mit den Einnahmen haben sie ihre Forschung am T-Abyss-Virus finanziert."

„Du meinst, dass Raphael dasselbe gemacht hat? Dass er eine Tarnfirma benutzt hat, um sich zu verstecken und die Anschläge vorzubereiten?", schlussfolgerte Claire.

„Das würde Sinn ergeben", sagte Wesker. „Wir wissen, dass die Raketen vom Meer kamen. Und das erklärte, warum wir ihn auf dem Kontinent nicht finden konnten und warum er sich nur in Hafenstädten gezeigt hat. Es müssen Schiffe sein, die einen ganz normalen Betrieb haben. Vielleicht wissen die Angestellten der Schiffe noch nicht mal, was dort verborgen vor sich geht."

„Sind es Frachter, also Handelsschiffe, oder Luxus-Kreuzer?"

„Schwer zu sagen", meinte Wesker.

„Und noch schwerer zurückzuverfolgen", meinte Claire. „Wir haben keinen Strom und kein Internet mehr. Wie sollen wir Raphael so finden?"

„Das Haus hier hat Strom, Claire. Es hat eine unabhängige Versorgung. Ich werde es über Satellit versuchen. So kann ich sehen, was im Atlantik vor sich geht. Mindestens eines der Schiffe muss dort sein. Ich werde mich gleich der Sache gleich widmen."

„Ich hoffe Chris und die anderen ziehen dieselben Schlüsse", sagte Claire hoffnungsvoll. „Was hast du noch rausgefunden?"

„Wirklich herausgefunden habe ich nichts. Ich habe Vermutungen angestellt, die ich leider nicht wirklich beweisen kann", sagte Wesker. „Sie klingen lächerlich, selbst für mich, aber sie haben sich als fixe Idee in meinen Kopf eingebrannt."

„Was vermutest du, Albert?", fragte Claire. „Auch wenn deine Vermutungen absurd sind, werde ich nicht lachen. Versprochen."

Wesker grinste. „Amanda hat uns angelogen. Sie hat sich nicht wegen Raphaels Arbeit am R-Virus von ihm getrennt. Zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Trennung hatte Raphael noch nicht mit der Arbeit begonnen. Ich vermute, dass Amanda sich wegen eines anderen Mannes von Raphael getrennt hat."

„OK, das ist möglich. Aber wer könnte das sein? Und was hat das mit dem R-Virus zu tun?"

„Warte nur. Ich vermute, dass Raphael eine Alternative zum C-Virus entwickeln wollte. Ihm und Amanda hat die Gentherapie mit dem C-Virus zwar geholfen, doch die Wirkung ließ irgendwann nach und da Raphaels Eltern und Amandas Eltern verstorben waren, mussten sie sich nun selbst eine Alternative beschaffen. Raphael ist ein genialer Virenforscher. Er hat den C-Virus mithilfe anderer Viren zum R-Virus weiterentwickelt. Er wusste genau, dass das Fehlen einer neuen Therapie sein Todesurteil war."

„Die Trennung, meinst du, hat ihn umdenken lassen?"

„Ja. Amanda sah vermutlich, dass Raphael es nicht schaffte, eine neue Therapie zu entwickeln. Sie entfremdeten sich voneinander und die Beziehung zerbrach, weil sich Amanda einem anderen Mann zuwandte. Der Schmerz über die Trennung löste bei Raphael Depressionen und seine Vernichtungsphantasien aus. Er hielt Wassiljewitsch und die anderen, die mit zusammenarbeiteten, im Unklaren über seine wahren Absichten und schuf den R-Virus als tödliche Waffe, mit der er die Welt zerstören wollte."

„Wie hat Amanda davon erfahren?", fragte Claire.

„Ich vermute und hier wird es leider sehr spekulativ", sagte Wesker, „über diesen unbekannten Mann."

„Moment mal, du meinst, Raphael kennt diesen Mann? Und er wusste von Raphaels Plänen?"

Wesker nickte. „Ganz genau, das ist meine Vermutung."

„Das heißt, er ist das Bindeglied hinter allem? Wer ist der Kerl?"

„Hier bin ich mir nicht sicher, aber wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich auf Raphaels Onkel, Gabriel Simmons, tippen."

„Der Typ, der in den Tagebüchern erwähnt wird? Derek C. Simmons' Bruder?"

„Ja", sagte Wesker. „Ich weiß, das ist weit hergeholt, aber …"

„Nein, das finde ich nicht", sagte Claire. „Erzähl weiter. Wie passt er deiner Meinung nach in die Geschichte hinein?"

„Überlege mal, Claire", fuhr Wesker fort. „Gabriel ist der ältere Bruder, das heißt, eigentlich müsste er nach dem Tod des Vaters Oberhaupt der Familie werden. Seine eigene Familie aber verstößt ihn und sein Bruder betrügt ihn um sein Recht. Nach Dereks Tod wittert Gabriel seine Chance, wenn da nicht sein Neffe wäre, der Einzige, der ihm im Weg steht. Und dieser Neffe ist dem Tod geweiht und arbeitet noch dazu gerade an einer neuen biologischen Waffe. Was würdest du an seiner Stelle tun?"

„Aber Raphael wollte doch eine Medizin entwickeln?", entgegnete Claire.

„Aber vielleicht hat Gabriel das Potential des R-Virus schon erkannt."

„Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, dann hat Gabriel also gegen seinen eigenen Neffen intrigiert?", fasste Claire das Gesagte zusammen. „Um an den R-Virus heranzukommen? Warum nimmt er ihn sich nicht einfach?"

„Warum sollte er das tun, wenn er doch die B.S.A.A. die Drecksarbeit machen lassen kann?", fragte Wesker vielsagend.

„Also jetzt bin ich ausgestiegen", meinte Claire und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst mir das noch mal erklären."

„Abgesehen von seinen Eltern hatte Raphael, so weit wir wissen, keine Familie mehr. Nur seinen Onkel Gabriel, zu dem er aber keinen Kontakt haben durfte, weil die Familie ihn verstoßen hatte. Ich denke, dass Derek vielleicht den Kontakt sogar bewusst unterbunden hat. Raphael und sein Vater haben sich zerstritten. Nach seinem Tod hatte Raphael keine Familie mehr. Es wäre nur verständlich, wenn er Kontakt zu seinem Onkel aufnimmt. Dieser wiederum hatte von Anfang an seine ganz eigenen Interessen. Er packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf."

„Könnte es nicht sein, dass Raphael Gabriel bei der Entwicklung eines neuen Virusmedikaments um Hilfe gebeten hat?", mutmaßte Claire.

„Das würde ich nicht ausschließen, Claire", meinte Wesker. „Ich denke, die beiden haben auf jeden Fall Kontakt miteinander gehabt. Und Gabriel hat hinter Raphaels Rücken gegen ihn Intrigen gesponnen. Er hat Raphael das Wertvollste weggenommen."

„Amanda", sagte Claire, die allmählich begriff.

„Eines glaube ich, nämlich dass Raphael Amanda wirklich geliebt hat. Ihre Trennung hat ihn sehr schwer getroffen. Zu hören, dass sie ihn wegen eines anderen verlässt, muss ihm buchstäblich das Herz gebrochen haben", meinte Wesker.

„Du denkst, dass Gabriel ihm Amanda ausgespannt hat?", fragte Claire.

„Genau das denke ich. Gabriel wird kein ernsthaftes Interesse an Amanda haben, aber sie wird ihm hoffnungslos verfallen sein. Sie ist ihm hörig."

„Er gaukelt ihr die große Liebe vor, aber will in Wirklichkeit nur seinem Neffen schaden", sagte Claire nachdenklich. „Wann glaubst du, hat Raphael das herausgefunden?"

„Gute Frage, sicher nicht gleich, sondern viel später, als seine Arbeit am R-Virus schon weit fortgeschritten war, vermutlich nachdem er den Entschluss gefasst hat, eine biologische Waffe daraus zu machen. Als er erfahren hat, dass sein Onkel gegen ihn ist, da wird er durchgedreht sein, und genau da ist er Gabriel in die Falle getappt."

„Wieso?"

„Überlege mal, Claire, was ist die beste Methode, um Raphael, der eine biologische Waffe mit ungeahntem Vernichtungspotential entwickelt hat, ein für alle mal loszuwerden und dabei selbst im Hintergrund zu bleiben? Und dann hinterher seelenruhig die Früchte der Arbeit eines anderen einzusammeln?", fragte Wesker.

Claires Augen weiteten sich. „Natürlich! Er schickt Amanda zur B.S.A.A. und setzt uns und die Behörden auf Raphael an, um von sich selbst und Gabriel abzulenken! Sie haben uns auf eine falsche Fährte geführt."

„Ganz genau."

„Und Amanda spielt mit, weil sie ihm aus Liebe treu ergeben ist. Sie ist ihm verfallen und würde alles für ihn tun. Sogar den Mann zu verleumden und in Gefahr zu bringen, den sie einst geliebt hat."

„Sie ist nicht zur B.S.A.A. gekommen, weil sie so besorgt um die Zukunft der Menschheit ist, sondern weil sie Gabriel gefallen will. Wahrscheinlich würde sie alles für ihn tun."

„Und er nutzt sie schamlos aus, um seine Pläne zu verfolgen."

„Wenn die B.S.A.A. Raphael aufhält, dann hat Gabriel Simmons freie Bahn. Er kann sich zum Oberhaupt der Familie erklären und er wird sich Raphaels Arbeit unter den Nagel reißen. Er schlägt zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. So schließt sich der Kreis."

„Das klingt sehr schlüssig", meinte Claire. „Nur, wie beweisen wir das?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Wesker. „Die einzige Möglichkeit die Wahrheit zu erfahren, ist, die Betroffenen zu fragen, aber solange wir keinen von ihnen dingfest machen können, sehe ich wenig Chancen meine Vermutungen zu bestätigen."

„Ich muss das Chris erzählen", sagte Claire aufgeregt. „Wenn du Recht hast, dann müssen wir Gabriel auch suchen."

„Ich habe meine Gedanken mit Piers geteilt", erklärte Wesker. „Er wird es Chris und den anderen mit Sicherheit erzählen."

„Mir wäre trotzdem wohler, wenn ich Chris anrufen könnte", sagte Claire. „Sie wissen nicht, wo ich bin und werden sich Sorgen machen. Und sie müssen erfahren, was wir wissen. Wie hast du das alles herausgefunden?"

„Nun, ich bin ein paar Mal verreist. Unter anderem war ich nochmal in dem Herrenhaus in Slowenien", erklärte Wesker. „Ich habe das Haus stundenlang durchsucht, habe alles gelesen, was ich finden konnte."

„War was Nützliches dabei?"

„In der Tat. Ich habe noch ein Tagebuch von Miranda Gallaghan gefunden, Raphaels Mutter. Sie beschreibt darin, wie sie sich mit ihrem Mann gestritten hat. Miranda wollte immer, dass Raphael Kontakt zu seinem Onkel hat. Derek hat das immer vehement verneint. Da wurde mir klar, dass Gabriel eine tragende Rolle in dieser Tragödie spielen muss. Anders passt das alles nicht zusammen."

„Dann müssen wir diesen Gabriel finden", meinte Claire. „Und ich fürchte, dass uns nur Raphael weiterhelfen kann. Du musst diese Schiffe finden, Albert. Ich werde versuchen, Chris zu erreichen."

„Claire, das ist noch nicht alles", sagte Wesker. „Ich habe die letzten Monate auch einige Forschungen angestellt. Ich wollte mir meine Kräfte zurückholen, aber im Laufe der Zeit habe ich noch ein anderes Projekt angefangen."

„Und an was arbeitest du?", wollte Claire wissen.

„Ich habe den R-Virus genau analysiert und kann sagen, dass ich kurz davor bin, ein Heilmittel zu entwickeln."

Hatte Claire sich verhört? Ihr Herz schlug plötzlich schneller. „Ist das dein Ernst? Funktioniert es?

„Ja und nein, Claire", sagte Wesker etwas zögerlich. „Ich habe draußen einen Feldversuch mit einem Infizierten durchgeführt. Das Mittel schlug an, er verwandelte sich zurück. Doch die Wirkung hielt nicht lange an. Irgendeine entscheidende Zutat fehlt noch."

„Aber es funktioniert", sagte Claire, die Feuer und Flamme war. „Wir finden die fehlende Zutat. Rebecca und Alex können dir helfen! Bitte, Albert, wir müssen zurück und den anderen davon erzählen!"

„Piers wird es ihnen inzwischen erzählt haben", meinte Wesker.

„Wir müssen mit Chris Kontakt aufnehmen!" Claire sprang auf und stürmte aus der Küche.

Wesker wollte noch etwas sagen, aber sie ließ sich nicht mehr aufhalten.

* * *

Ihr Plan stand. Wesker und Claire wollten mit Chris und den anderen Kontakt aufnehmen und sich dann auf den Weg zur Küste machen. Raphaels Schiffe trieben immer noch auf dem offenen Ozean. Sie wollten die Schiffe infiltrieren, um so viele Informationen über Raphael und seine Pläne zu sammeln wie möglich. Wesker erhoffte sich, Simmons' Sohn, mit dem er noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen hatte, endlich persönlich zu treffen. Sie hatten bereits ihre Ausrüstung zusammengestellt und waren bereit zum Aufbruch, als ihr Plan durcheinander gewürfelt wurde.

Einen Tag vor ihrer Abreise erreichte Wesker überraschend eine Nachricht von HUNK.

„HUNK, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Wesker, ich habe Ihnen schon eine Menge Gefallen getan, jetzt sind Sie mal dran. Wohnen Sie noch in dem Anwesen? Ist es dort immer noch sicher?"

„Ja. Was gibt es?"

„VECTOR und ich kommen vorbei. Bleiben Sie dort und warten Sie auf uns."

Wesker blieb keine Zeit zu Antworten, da war ihr Kontakt schon wieder abgerissen. Wesker blieb etwas irritiert zurück.

„Was ist los?", fragte Claire ihn.

„Claire, wir verschieben unseren Einsatz noch eine Weile", erklärte Wesker ihr.

„Wieso? Wir müssen jetzt los!", protestierte sie.

„Ich habe gerade eine Nachricht von … einem alten Bekannten bekommen. Er sagte, er brauche meine Hilfe."

„Wofür?"

„Das sagte er leider nicht", meinte Wesker. „Aber ich kenne ihn sehr gut. Wenn er Hilfe braucht, dann ist es ernst."

„Wer ist er?"

„Sein Name ist HUNK. Er arbeitete für den U.S.S."

Claire verdrehte die Augen. „Umbrella."

„Er wurde auf Rockfort Island ausgebildet. Seit 2003, seit dem Zusammenbruch Umbrellas, ist er international als Söldner tätig. Ich habe in der Vergangenheit desöfteren mit ihm zusammengearbeitet. Er ist der Beste der Besten. Über die Jahre hat ihm sein Können die Spitznamen Mr. Death und Sensenmann eingebracht, weil er immer als einziger überlebt hat. Er war es, der den G-Virus von William gestohlen hat. Er bringt noch einen Kollegen mit, einen Mann namens VECTOR, ebenfalls ein Söldner, den er persönlich ausgebildet hat. Diese beiden Männer haben außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten, die uns vielleicht bei unserem Vorhaben weiterhelfen könnten. Deshalb würde ich gerne auf sie warten."

Claire war nicht begeistert, aber ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Wesker zu vertrauen.

Der ominöse HUNK und sein Partner VECTOR erreichten das Anwesen zwei Tage später, doch sie waren nicht allein. Drei Frauen begleiteten sie.

HUNK und VECTOR trugen beide dunkelgraue Militäruniformen, die sie sofort als Soldaten einer Spezialeinheit identifizierten. Sie hatten ein ganzes Arsenal an Schusswaffen, Messern und Granaten dabei. HUNK hatte kurze, dunkelblonde Haare und einen dunklen Bartschatten. Auch durch die Uniform war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er einen muskulösen, gut trainierten Körper hatte. Claire schätzte ihn auf vielleicht 50 Jahre. VECTORs Gesicht konnte sie nicht sehen, weil es unter einem Helm mit Gasmaske und einer Kapuze verborgen war.

Eine der Frauen, die Claire auf Mitte bis Ende 40 schätzte, war klein und zierlich und hatte lange dunkelbraune Haare. Die beiden anderen Frauen waren ohne Zweifel ihre Töchter. Alle drei waren mit Taschen und Rucksäcken beladen. Sie waren verängstigt. In ihren Gesichtern stand die Anstrengung vergangener Tage.

„Wesker."

„HUNK. Ich ahne schon, um welchen Gefallen Sie mich bitten wollen." Wesker nickte in Richtung der drei Frauen.

„Wir mussten unsere Wohnung verlassen", erklärte der Mann namens HUNK. Er hatte eine tiefe, sanfte Stimme, die irgendwie nicht zu einem Mann seines Rufes passen wollte. „Wir sind zu VECTOR geflohen, aber die Monster haben die Quarantäne-Zone durchbrochen und die Infektion breitet sich aus."

„Verdammt", fluchte Wesker.

Claire fragte sich, wie viele Hiobsbotschaften sie noch ertragen konnte.

„Wir mussten VECTORs Haus verlassen. Wir wussten nicht, wohin wir sollten. Ich möchte nur, dass meine Familie in Sicherheit ist. Können Sie hier bleiben?"

Claire wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Wesker und nickte. „Natürlich. Es ist genug Platz hier und Essen haben wir auch."

„Danke."

„Mum, ich hab die Frau schon mal im Fernsehen gesehen", sagte das jüngere der Mädchen.

„Matthew", sagte die älteste der drei Frauen. „Stellst du uns deine Freunde zumindest vor?"

„Natürlich", sagte HUNK.

„Albert Wesker", sagte Wesker.

„Claire Redfield", sagte Claire und schüttelte ihren Gästen die Hand.

„Ich wusste, dass ich Sie kenne!", verkündete das Mädchen.

„Das ist meine Frau Patricia, meine Töchter Kelly", HUNK deutete auf das ältere der Mädchen, „und Rebecca."

Claire lächelte. „Eine gute Freundin von mir heißt auch Rebecca."

„Die Claire Redfield?", fragte Patricia. „Sie haben doch mal für TerraSave gearbeitet. Wie man damals mit Ihnen umgegangen ist, war wirklich schäbig."

„Das habe ich selten von Fremden gehört", sagte Claire, die sofort Sympathie für Patricia hegte. „Vielen Dank. Sie hatten bestimmt eine anstrengende Reise, ich zeige Ihnen am besten mal die Zimmer oben."

„Gerne. Haben Sie vielen Dank. Wir haben unser Zuhause verloren und wussten nicht mehr, wohin wir sollten."

„Kein Problem."

* * *

Claire führte Patricia und ihre Töchter nach oben, während Wesker, HUNK und VECTOR in der Eingangshalle zurückblieben. Als seine Familie außer Hörweite war, ließ HUNK sich erschöpft auf der Treppe nieder und seufzte. Er bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass sie die Wahrheit über mich so erfahren", sagte er und zum ersten Mal war er nicht der kalte, abgebrühte Söldner, sondern ein Ehemann und Vater mit Familienproblemen.

„Was haben Sie erzählt?", fragte Wesker interessiert.

„Als die Monster kamen, musste ich etwas unternehmen. Ich konnte nicht mehr länger so tun, als wäre ich bloß ein leitender Angestellter bei einer Versicherung. Auf der Autofahrt hierher habe ich ihr die Wahrheit gesagt. Noch nicht alles, aber zumindest das Gröbste. Sie ist stinksauer. Und meine Töchter sehen mich an, als wäre ich von einem anderen Planeten."

„Geben Sie Ihr Zeit, HUNK. Das ist alles ein wenig viel für sie", sagte Wesker. „Sie muss erst mal begreifen, was passiert ist."

„Das habe ich auch gesagt", meinte Vector schulterzuckend. Seine Stimme war durch seinen Helm gedämpft.

„Ist interessant, mal Ihren richtigen Namen zu hören", bemerkte Wesker mit einem Grinsen. „Ich kenne Sie jetzt seit über zwanzig Jahren, aber wusste nie, wie Sie wirklich heißen."

„Wie sieht Ihr Plan aus, Wesker?", fragte HUNK, ohne auf Weskers Kommentar einzugehen.

Wesker überlegte einen Moment. „Das besprechen wir gleich mit Claire. Der Plan wird sich jetzt ein wenig ändern."

* * *

HUNKs Familie wartete oben, während sich die beiden Söldner, Wesker und Claire im Esszimmer einfanden, um die Lage zu besprechen.

„Ich habe vielleicht den Aufenthaltsort von Raphael Simmons, dem Verantwortlichen hinter den Anschlägen", erklärte Wesker. „Die Raketen mit dem Virus kamen von zwei Schiffen. Eines treibt im Atlantik, eines im Pazifik. Das im Atlantik können wir auf dem Luftweg in ein paar Stunden erreichen. Sind Sie dabei, HUNK, VECTOR?"

„Wenn wir dazu beitragen können, die Katastrophe einzudämmen, natürlich", sagte HUNK.

Auch VECTOR stimmte zu.

„Alles klar, dann richten wir uns zügig zusammen und brechen auf", sagte Wesker. „Wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren."

„OK, ich sage schnell Ihrer Familie Bescheid und packe noch ein paar Sachen", sagte Claire und wollte schon hinauslaufen, als Wesker seine Hand sanft um ihren Oberarm legte und sie zurückhielt.

„Was ist los?"

„Claire, du wirst hierbleiben. Nur HUNK, VECTOR und ich werden gehen", sagte Wesker umsichtig.

„Was?! Wieso?!" Claire war außer sich.

„Du wirst hierbleiben und auf HUNKs Familie aufpassen", sagte Wesker ruhig. „Waffen sind genug da, ihr solltet euch ohne Probleme verteidigen können."

„Ich möchte mitkommen! Ich will dich nicht allein gehen lassen!"

„Claire", mahnte Wesker, diesmal in härterem Ton. „Du beschützt HUNKs Familie."

„Spielst du jetzt neuerdings den Kavalier oder entlarvst du dich gerade als Macho?", fragte Claire angriffslustig und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Wesker lächelte, etwas, das er selten tat. „Claire, ich zweifle nicht an deinen Fähigkeiten. Du hast einfach eine andere wichtige Aufgabe."

„Ich soll HUNKs Frau und seine Töchter beschützen?" Claire war enttäuscht.

„Mir wäre wohler, wenn jemand bei ihnen bleiben würde, der Erfahrung mit Infizierten hat", sagte HUNK. „Der weiß, was in so einer Lage zu tun ist."

„Sie sind sehr verängstigt und müssen gerade einige Dinge wegstecken. Sie scheinen einen ganz guten Draht zu dir zu haben. Du sollst sie nicht nur vor den Monster da draußen beschützen, sondern auch eine psychologische Stütze sein", erklärte Wesker sanft. „Außerdem brauche ich dich hier. Ich brauche jemanden, der als Verbindungsmann zwischen uns und der B.S.A.A. fungiert."

Claire horchte auf. „Moment mal, was meinst du?"

„HUNK, VECTOR und ich werden uns das Schiff im Atlantik vornehmen, weil es von uns aus näher liegt. Wir haben eine 50-50-Chance dort Raphael zu treffen. Wir werden zu dritt tun, was wir tun können. Du nimmst mit deinem Bruder Kontakt auf und erzählst ihn, was wir vorhaben. Dann gibst du ihm die Koordinaten des anderen Schiffes."

„Sollen Sie das andere Schiff parallel durchsuchen?"

„Nein, das werden wir dann gemeinsam machen. Sie sollen sich für den Einsatz vorbereiten."

„Warum geht ihr nicht gleich gemeinsam?"

„Weil sie mindestens ein paar Tage brauchen werden, um sich vorzubereiten und die Zeit haben wir nicht mehr", sagte Wesker. „Ich habe die letzten zwei Tage, während wir auf HUNK gewartet haben, die Route des Schiffes verfolgt. Es bewegt sich weiter Richtung Süden, wenn auch langsam. Womöglich plant Raphael schon den nächsten Anschlag mit Raketen. Wir müssen jetzt handeln. Es bleibt keine Zeit, noch auf Chris und die anderen zu warten. Sie sollen sich auf den Einsatz im Pazifik vorbereiten. Sobald wir zurück sind, schlagen wir bei dem anderen Schiff gemeinsam zu."

Claire seufzte. „Also schön, auch wenn ich den Plan nicht gut finde, ich vertraue euch. Wann fahrt ihr?"

„Jetzt sofort", sagte Wesker. „Wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren."

„Soll ich Chris auch von dem Heilmittel erzählen?"

„Nein, erst mal nicht. Piers wird das schon gemacht haben. Wir sehen uns. Ich vertrau dir, Claire."

„Ein Heilmittel? Sie haben ein Heilmittel, Wesker?", wollte HUNK interessiert wissen.

„Noch ist es nicht fertig", erklärte Wesker. „Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass wir auf dem Schiff vielleicht ein paar nützliche Informationen finden."

Claire rang mit sich. Sie war nicht begeistert von der Aussicht, ihn allein losziehen lassen zu müssen. Zum Abschied fiel sie ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch. „Bitte, pass auf dich auf, Albert. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

„Keine Sorge, ich komme zurück. Und denk daran, du hast eine wichtige Aufgabe, Claire. Wir müssen uns auf dich verlassen können."

Claire wechselte einen Blick mit HUNK. „OK. Ich werde Ihre Familie beschützen und mit Chris sprechen."

Die drei Männer zogen sich an und überprüften ein letztes Mal die Ausrüstung für ihren Einsatz. Patricia und ihre beiden Töchter kamen zögerlich in die Eingangshalle.

„Du gehst fort, nicht wahr, Matt?"

„Ja. Ich werde versuchen, eine Lösung für die Probleme da draußen zu finden", sagte HUNK. „Keine Sorge, ich werde zurückkommen. Man nennt mich nicht umsonst Mr. Death." Er zog seine Gasmaske über. „Der Tod kann nicht sterben."

„Pass auf dich auf." Die Frau hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Das werde ich." Er nahm eine Pistole und drei volle Magazine und übergab sie an Kelly, seine ältere Tochter. „Nimm die. Du weißt, wie man damit umgeht. Wenn du Monster siehst, dann möchte ich, dass du sie benutzt."

„Dad …"

„Und denk daran, immer auf den Kopf zielen, nicht den Körper. Versprich es mir."

Kelly nickte. „Werde ich machen, Dad. Bitte komm zurück, ja?"

„Seid vorsichtig, alle drei. Ihr wisst nicht, was da draußen lauert", ermahnte Claire sie.

„Wir werden bald zurück sein", sagte Wesker. „Vertrau uns."


	21. Kapitel 21: In den Fluten

Claire lag den Großteil der Nacht wach, lauschte auf den Wind, der draußen heulte, und starrte an die dunkle Zimmerdecke. Gegen drei fielen ihr die Augen zu, doch ihr rastloser Geist wollte ihrem Körper keine Ruhe gönnen. Zweieinhalb Stunden später erwachte sie bereits wieder und musste aufstehen, weil sie es nicht mehr in ihrem Bett aushielt.

Sie erwartete niemanden so früh unten in der Küche und schaltete gedankenverloren das Licht ein. Umso überraschter war sie, dass sie HUNKs Frau Patricia dort am Tisch sitzend vorfand, ein Glas Wasser vor sich.

„Verzeihung, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie hier sind, ich wollte nicht stören …" Claire verstummte sofort, als sie sah, dass Patricia dunkle Ringe unter den Augen hatte und geweint hatte. Claire war wohl nicht die einzige gewesen, die eine harte Nacht hinter sich hatte.

Claire füllte sich selbst ein Glas mit Wasser an der Spüle, dann nahm sie gegenüber von Patricia Platz.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", wollte Claire wissen. „Konnten Sie etwas schlafen?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Wie soll es mir gehen, nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass ich die letzten 20 Jahre eine Lüge gelebt habe? Warum habe ich nichts gemerkt, warum …"

„Seien Sie nicht so streng mit sich, Patricia", sagte Claire mitfühlend. „Ihr Mann liebt Sie. Das ist alles, was zählt."

„Wenn das so ist, warum hat er mich dann angelogen? Warum hat er mir nicht die Wahrheit über sich erzählt?", fragte Patricia. „Ich bin seit über 20 Jahren mit ihm verheiratet, aber ich kannte ihn überhaupt nicht."

„Ihr Mann hat Ihnen nicht alles über sich erzählt, weil er Sie und Ihre Familie schützen wollte", sagte Claire. „Er wollte Sie nicht verletzen und er wollte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen."

Patricia ließ sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln hinreißen.

„Wie haben Sie und HUNK, ich meine … Sie und Matthew sich eigentlich kennengelernt?", wollte Claire wissen.

„Es war 2001 auf Hawaii. Ich bin nur eine Krankenschwester, die nicht viel verdient, und hatte zwei Jahre auf den Urlaub gespart. Der erste Urlaub, den ich mir leisten konnte. Wir haben uns am Strand getroffen und irgendwie hat es sofort gefunkt. Er war der Richtige. Ein Jahr später waren wir schon verheiratet und haben unsere erste Tochter bekommen."

„Das hört sich so an, als wären Sie sehr glücklich", meinte Claire.

„Ich war es. Seit vorgestern stelle ich alles in Frage. Ich kenne Matthew nicht mehr. Ich habe ihn nie gekannt."

Claire ergriff Patricias Hand. „Das ist nicht wahr. Ihr Mann mag Sie vielleicht über seinen Beruf angelogen haben, aber alles andere war echt. Er hat Ihnen nicht die Liebe und Ihre glückliche Ehe vorgegaukelt. Das kann man nämlich nicht. Er liebt Sie und er würde alles tun, um seine Familie zu beschützen. Warum hätte er sie denn sonst zu uns bringen sollen?"

„Es fällt mir einfach so schwer, ihm noch irgendetwas zu glauben. Vielen Dank nochmal dafür, dass wir hier sein dürfen", sagte Patricia.

„Ist doch selbstverständlich", meinte Claire. „In diesen Zeit muss man zusammenhalten und sich helfen. Was hat Ihnen Ihr Mann denn über sich gesagt?"

„Er sagte mir, dass er für eine große Versicherungsgesellschaft arbeitet. Er ist jeden Tag morgens ins Büro gegangen und abends wieder nach Hause gekommen. Er musste für seine Arbeit viel ins Ausland verreisen, was ich aber immer akzeptiert und nie hinterfragt habe. Mir kamen immer mal wieder Gedanken, ob er mich vielleicht betrügen könnte, wenn er so lange und so oft weg ist, aber ich habe nie gedacht, dass er mich über seine Tätigkeit angelogen hat. Wo war er denn jeden Tag, wenn nicht im Büro?"

„Haben Sie nie Verdacht geschöpft?", wollte Claire wissen.

Patricia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nie. Er hat immer so gut für uns gesorgt. Mein Mann hat sehr gut verdient. Ich bin beruflich wegen der Kinder kürzer getreten und ihm hat es nie etwas ausgemacht, so viel zu arbeiten. Es war ihm immer nur wichtig, dass es uns an nichts gefehlt hat. Er hat nie einen Geburtstag verpasst oder Weihnachten oder Thanksgiving, er hat nie, nicht in über 20 Jahren, auch nur einen Hochzeitstag vergessen. Er hat unseren Töchtern das Fahrradfahren beigebracht und ersten Fahrstunden mit ihnen gemacht. Er ist charmant, einfühlsam und der beste Vater, den man sich vorstellen kann. Ich dachte wirklich, er wäre der perfekte Mann."

„Sie haben zwei wirklich zauberhafte Töchter."

„Ja. Unsere ältere Tochter, Kelly, kommt total nach Matt. Ihr Vater war immer ihr Held und der Größte für sie. Er hat sie mit auf den Schießstand genommen und ihre Begeisterung für Kampfsport geweckt. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie deshalb zum Militär. Das haben wir ihr allerdings ausgeredet. Jetzt will sie zum FBI. Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen, dass ich nichts gemerkt habe. Einer, der so gut kämpfen und mit der Waffe umgehen kann, ein Versicherungsangestellter? Einmal kam er mit einer Schussverletzung nach Hause und ich habe ihm seine fadenscheinige Erklärung, dass er in einen Überfall geraten war, abgekauft. Wie konnte ich nur darauf reinfallen? Warum wollte ich es nicht sehen? Die Narben auf seinem Körper sprachen doch eine eindeutige Sprache."

„Wir sehen, was wir sehen wollen. Sie hatten keinen Grund, Ihrem Mann zu misstrauen. Und bei Menschen, die wir lieben … Da werfen wir unser Misstrauen gern über Bord. Wesker hatte in der Vergangenheit mal mit Ihrem Mann zu tun. Der Codename Ihres Mannes ist HUNK. Er war in einer Spezialeinheit für die Firma Umbrella tätig. Seit die Firma Pleite ist, scheint er wohl ein freischaffender Söldner zu sein."

„Ja. Auf der Autofahrt hierher hat er mir einen groben Umriss der Wahrheit gegeben. Ich dachte, er wäre auf dem College gewesen, dabei hat er nicht mal die Highschool abgeschlossen. Dieser VECTOR, den kennt er von seiner Arbeit, nicht wahr? Er hat nur kurz angedeutet, dass er ihn ausgebildet hat. Als die Monster kamen, sind wir zu VECTOR gefahren und haben einige Zeit bei ihm im Haus gelebt, aber dann kamen die Infizierten und wir mussten wieder fliehen. Ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen, was Matt alles getan hat, wenn er verreist war. Was er und dieser VECTOR womöglich zusammen getan haben. Dieser Wesker, ist das Ihr Mann? Sind Sie zusammen?"

„Ich weiß nicht so richtig, was das mit uns ist", sagte Claire wahrheitsgemäß. „Unsere Beziehung ist sehr kompliziert. Ich weiß nur, dass ich ihn liebe und mit ihm zusammen sein möchte. Aber … " Claire wählte ihre nächsten Worte klug. „Auch ich sehe wegen der Liebe über einige Dinge hinweg. Wesker hat keine … besonders tolle Vergangenheit."

„Wie haben Sie sich kennengelernt?", fragte Patricia.

Claire wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die beiden Mädchen die Küche betraten.

„Guten Morgen." Beiden wirkten verunsichert, ob sie wirklich hier sein durften. In Claires Gegenwart verhielten sie sich schüchtern und zurückhaltend.

„Hey, ihr beiden." Patricia stand auf und schloss ihre Töchter in die Arme.

„Hast du was von Dad gehört, Mum?", fragte Rebecca hoffnungsvoll.

„Leider nein. Ich habe die ganze Nacht auf eine Nachricht von ihm gehofft. Es wird ihm gutgehen, da bin ich mir sicher." Patricia klang selbst nicht überzeugt von ihren Worten, aber Claire verstand, warum sie ihre Töchter beruhigen wollte.

„Euer Vater und VECTOR sind sehr fähige Soldaten, vielleicht die Besten, die es gibt. Die haut so schnell nichts um. Und sie sind mit Albert Wesker zusammen. Der ist ebenfalls einer der Besten", sagte Claire. „Habt ihr Lust auf Pancakes?"

Ihr Vorschlag wurde begeistert aufgenommen. Sie frühstückten zusammen und unterhielten sich weiter.

„Was macht ihr beiden? Geht ihr noch zur Schule?", wollte Claire wissen, während sie Teig in die Pfanne schöpfte.

„Ich habe noch ein ein knappes Jahr auf der Highschool", sagte Rebecca. „Danach möchte ich gerne studieren, aber ich weiß noch nicht welches Fach. Also eigentlich. Wenn es in Zukunft noch was zu studieren gibt."

„Wo liegen denn deine Interessen? Meine Freundin, von der ich dir erzählt habe, die auch Rebecca heißt, arbeitet im Labor bei der B.S.A.A. Sie ist eine echt geniale Wissenschaftlerin."

„Ich würde auch gerne im Labor arbeiten. Mein bestes Fach ist nämlich Chemie", sagte Rebecca mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust.

„Und du? Deine Mum hat mir schon erzählt, dass du zum FBI willst."

„Ja", sagte Kelly. „Ich studiere im Moment Kriminologie. Danach will ich mich an der Akademie bewerben. Schießen und Kämpfen kann ich ja dank Dad schon."

Claire lächelte. „Wie geht ihr mit der ganzen Sache um?"

„Unser Dad ist unser Dad", meinte Kelly schulterzuckend. „Das ändert sich ja nicht. Wir haben ihn deswegen nicht weniger lieb. Auch wenn das schon irgendwie schräg ist. Ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen. Dad als so ein Supersoldat. Mr. Death, Sensenmann. Ich habe ihn mir immer hinter einem Schreibtisch vorgestellt."

„Ich seh Dad noch heute, wie er mir vor dem Einschlafen eine Geschichte vorliest", sagte Rebecca. „Dass er solche Geheimeinsätze auf der ganzen Welt macht, das kann ich kaum glauben. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass ihm nichts passiert."

„Vertraut HUNK, er weiß, was er tut", sagte Claire. „Wenn er zurückkommt, dann gebt ihm die Chance die ganze Geschichte zu erklären. Wie ihr selbst gesagt habt, er ist immer noch euer Vater. Und er ist immer noch Ihr Mann, Patricia. Werfen Sie deswegen nicht alles weg."

„Das fällt mir sehr schwer zu akzeptieren", meinte Patricia. „Ich hatte nie Geheimnisse vor ihm."

„Weil das alles sehr viel für Sie ist."

„Es ist der Vertrauensverlust. Dass unser gemeinsames Leben auf einer Lüge aufgebaut ist. Dass er mir so viel verschwiegen hat. Ich bin auch so verletzt, weil er offenbar nicht geglaubt hat, mir vertrauen zu können."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er Ihnen die Wahrheit sagen wollte. Er wusste wahrscheinlich nicht wann oder wie. Seine Arbeit ist gefährlich, er hätte niemals gewollt, dass Sie in irgendetwas hineingezogen werden. Er wollte sie mit Sicherheit schützen und manchmal denken wir, dass wir unsere Liebsten am besten schützen, indem wir ihnen Teile der Wahrheit über uns vorenthalten."

Nachdem die Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten, wurde Claire schlagartig bewusst, in welcher Situation sich Wesker befunden hatte, als er mit Jakes Mutter zusammen gewesen war. Wesker, der bei geheimer illegaler Forschung und der Herstellung gefährlicher Biowaffen mitgewirkt hatte, hatte nach außen eine Scheinidentität gelebt. Wenn er mit Anna Muller zusammengeblieben und ein Vater für Jake gewesen wäre, dann hätte er seine Familie genauso wie HUNK ständig belügen müssen, um sie vor den schädlichen Einflüssen von Umbrella fernzuhalten.

Er war während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit immer sehr verschlossen über seine Jugend gewesen, aber Claire hatte inzwischen verstanden, was das Wesker-Kinder-Projekt war und was er wegen Spencer erdulden musste. Niemals hätte er zugelassen, dass Anna etwas passierte. Ob er nun von Jake gewusst hatte oder nicht, er hätte Spencer mit allen Mitteln daran gehindert, sich an seinem Sohn zu vergreifen. Er hatte lieber die einzige Familie, die er je gehabt hätte, geopfert, als zuzulassen, dass Umbrella ihnen Schaden zufügte. Mit welchen finsteren Gestalten HUNK bei seiner Arbeit als Söldner zu tun hatte, konnte Claire nicht sagen, aber sie wusste, dass auch HUNK seine Familie um jeden Preis beschützen wollte. Manchmal gingen Männer bis zum äußersten, um ihre Familien zu schützen. Auch wenn das hieß, ihre Liebsten anzulügen, ihr Leben zu riskieren oder ganz auf sie zu verzichten.

„Kennen Sie unseren Dad auch von früher?", fragte Kelly.

Claire schöpfte nochmal Teig in die Pfanne. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie die kleinen Blasen, die sich auf der Oberfläche des Pfannkuchens bildeten. „Euer Vater und ich sind uns bis gestern nie persönlich begegnet, aber tatsächlich habe ich ihn schon mal gesehen. Wir sind beide Überlebende von Raccoon City."

„Dad war in Raccoon City?", fragte Rebecca.

„Ja. Wir sind beide zum Glück noch rausgekommen, bevor die Stadt weggebombt wurde", erklärte Claire.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung", sagte Patricia betroffen. „Manchmal hatte er Albträume und konnte nicht schlafen. Ich dachte immer, das käme von dem Stress seiner Arbeit. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, wie Recht ich damit hatte."

„Wenn Ihr Mann zurück ist, dann fragen Sie ihn nach seinen Erlebnissen", sagte Claire. „Es ist nicht leicht, solche Geheimnisse über Jahre zu bewahren. Es ist belastend, wenn man selbst mit den Menschen, die einem nahestehen, nicht über die Wahrheit sprechen kann. Hören Sie ihm einfach zu."

* * *

Wesker fuhr, damit sich HUNK und VECTOR, die mehrere Tage durchgehend gefahren waren, abwechselnd ausruhen konnten. In Kürze erreichten sie einen verlassenen Flugplatz, von wo aus sie einen Helikopter nehmen wollten. In ein paar Stunden würden sie das Schiff, das im Atlantik trieb, erreichen.

VECTOR hatte sich zurückgelehnt und schlief eine halbe Stunde. HUNK machte derweil die Funkgeräte bereit, mit denen sie bei ihrer Mission kommunizieren wollten. Ihre Waffen lagen im Kofferraum. Wesker hatte das Samurai-Schwert mitgenommen, VECTOR hatte Messer, sowie Pfeil und Bogen dabei. HUNK bevorzugte wie immer seine TMP. Daneben hatten sie Pistolen, Granaten und Schrotgewehre dabei. Keiner von ihnen wusste, was sie auf dem Schiff erwarten würde. Es war noch nicht einmal klar, ob sie dort wirklich auf Raphael treffen würden, aber Wesker war es einerlei. Er wollte handeln, er wollte etwas tun. Und auch wenn sie nur an weitere Informationen gelangten, so war es ihm auch recht. Dann wussten sie vielleicht endlich mehr über Raphael und vielleicht ließen sich Weskers Überlegungen irgendwie verifizieren. Noch hoffte er ja, dass er sich irrte.

„Sie und Claire wollten eigentlich zu zweit gehen, oder? Ich habe wohl Ihren Plan zunichte gemacht", sagte HUNK. „Das tut mir leid. Aber danke, dass Sie sich um meine Familie kümmern. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie sich mal um mehr als nur sich selbst kümmern."

Wesker grinste. „Zeiten ändern sich."

„Aber Menschen nicht unbedingt."

„Manchmal auch Menschen", meinte Wesker. „Es hat mich überrascht, dass der kalte, abgebrühte Mr. Death ein treusorgender Familienvater sein kann."

„Man kann nicht sein ganzes Leben lang allein sein", sagte HUNK nachdenklich. „Man muss andere in sein Leben lassen."

„Sind andere bei Ihrer Arbeit nicht ein Hindernis?", fragte Wesker.

„Das dachte ich sehr lange, aber das stimmt nicht", widersprach HUNK. „Es sind die, die einem einen Grund geben, lebend von der Mission zurückzukommen. Die dem, was man tut, überhaupt einen Sinn geben. Wenn jemand auf dich wartet, dann lohnt es sich, zu kämpfen. Und es erfüllt einen mit Stolz, durch seine Arbeit gut für sie zu sorgen."

Wesker ließ sich HUNKs Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Er hatte seine persönliche Situation nie so betrachtet. Er hatte seine Arbeit stets über alles gestellt. Für andere Menschen hatte er nie etwas aus freien Stücken getan, nur, wenn er daraus einen Vorteil ziehen konnte. Er hatte immer alles allein getan. Persönliche Verstrickungen hatte er als Hindernis für seine Pläne angesehen. Am Ende war er gescheitert. Und er hatte Menschen Schaden zugefügt. Aber war er nicht auch in einer anderen Situation als HUNK? Was er bereits in seiner Kindheit erlebt hatte, war mit der Situation des Söldners nicht zu vergleichen.

„Hatten Sie deshalb nie eine Familie?", fragte HUNK. „Weil Ihre Arbeit wichtiger war? Aber Sie haben doch einen Sohn? Eine Frau muss es ja auch dazu gegeben haben."

„Ja, die gab es", antwortete Wesker. „Ich wusste aber nichts von Jake. Sie hat mir nie von ihm erzählt. Ich hielt es damals für sicherer, unsere Beziehung zu beenden, um sie vor Umbrella zu schützen. Vor Spencer. Wenn ich von meinem Sohn gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich vermutlich erst recht so gehandelt. Ohne mich in der Nähe waren sie besser dran." Die Worte schmerzten ihn.

HUNK betrachtete ihn eine Weile von der Seite. Wesker war froh, dass er geradeaus auf die Straße schauen musste.

„Ich wusste nie viel von Ihnen. Wesker. Das war immer der geheimnisvolle Mann mit der Sonnenbrille mit dem Draht ganz nach oben zu Spencer. Man redete über Sie. Alle Leute, die Sie je in meiner Gegenwart erwähnten, sprachen immer mit Ehrfurcht und Respekt von Ihnen. Nicht wenige mit Angst. Ich war selbst neugierig, wer Sie waren. Ich habe unsere Zusammenarbeit immer geschätzt. Aber eines habe ich mich immer gefragt: Was hat Spencer Ihnen getan, dass Sie ihn so sehr gehasst haben, um dafür Ihre Familie aufzugeben und einen alten, kränklichen Mann zu töten?"

„Spencer und ich haben … eine Geschichte", sagte Wesker. Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er HUNK die Wahrheit erzählen sollte. Es gab niemanden, der diskreter war, niemanden, der mehr Grauen gesehen hatte als der maskierte Söldner, und demnach besser verstehen konnte, was in Wesker vorging.

„Eine komplizierte Sache." Wesker gab HUNK einen kurzen Umriss seiner Vorgeschichte. „Wenn Spencer von meinem Sohn gewusst hätte, dann … Ich mag mir nicht vorstellen, was er mit Alex' und meinen Kindern gemacht hätte."

„Ich verstehe. Ich wusste, dass die Firma Leichen im Keller hat, ich wusste nur nicht, wie verrottet die waren", sagte HUNK und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe Sie und es tut mir sehr leid. Für Ihren Sohn, die Mutter des Jungen und auch für Sie, Wesker. Ich kann Ihnen verraten, dass Sie eine Menge besondere Momente im Leben verpasst haben."

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Wesker.

„Wissen Sie, ich habe eine Menge Dinge in meinem Leben getan. Ich habe es mit dem organisierten Verbrechen, Auftragskillern, Guerilla-Kämpfern und mit Monstern und Mutationen aufgenommen, aber nie hatte ich Angst. Aber in dem Moment als meine Frau mir sagte, dass sie schwanger ist, da hatte ich Angst. Ich habe nur gedacht, Nighthawk, meinen Evakuierungspunkt bitte."

Wesker grinste. „Wieso das?"

„Weil ich nicht wusste, was auf mich zukommt. Da draußen war ich immer nur für mich selbst verantwortlich, Fehler haben nur mich selbst betroffen. Aber die Aussicht, für Kinder die Verantwortung zu tragen, ist was anderes. Ich musste in die Zukunft denken und in der Zukunft liegt Ungewissheit, das hat mir Angst gemacht. Mein Können, mein Training hat mir da nicht weitergeholfen. Aber man wächst in die Aufgabe hinein und es hat was, wenn man sein Kind zum ersten Mal in den Armen hält oder die ersten Fahrstunden mit ihm macht."

„Verantwortung …"

„Meine Verantwortung war, meine Familie von meiner Arbeit fernzuhalten. Diese Verantwortung haben Sie auch wahrgenommen. Es ist leider so, dass man die Folgen seiner Entscheidungen meistens nicht im Voraus abschätzen kann. Manchmal erweisen sich unsere Entscheidungen als fatal. Für alle Beteiligten."

„Das ist wahr", sagte Wesker, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob HUNK nicht gerade von seiner Arbeit gesprochen hatte. Weskers Entscheidung, sich nicht gegen Spencer aufzulehnen, hatte Anna und Jake zu einem Leben in bitteren Armut und in Elend verurteilt. Aber HUNK hatte Recht. Entscheidungen mussten getroffen und Konsequenzen getragen werden. Wesker hatte in der damaligen Situation nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen gehandelt.

Ein Bild von Claire erschien vor Weskers geistigem Auge. Entscheidungen mussten getroffen werden und Konsequenzen mussten getragen werden. Wesker musste endlich eine Entscheidung für ihre Beziehung treffen. Auch wenn er sich das über Monate hinweg eingeredet hatte, er wollte nicht mehr ohne sie leben. Ihm kam ein absurder Gedanke, den er jedoch nicht mehr abschütteln konnte. Hartnäckig setzte er sich in seinem Kopf fest und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Er wurde langsam wirklich verrückt.

Er lachte leise auf. HUNK fragte ihn verwundert: „Was ist los?"

„Ach, schon gut."

Zum Glück regte sich VECTOR in diesem Moment und Wesker hatte einen Vorwand, das Thema zu wechseln. „Gut, dass Sie wach sind, VECTOR. Ich werde Sie beide jetzt über alle Fakten und Vermutungen zu Raphael in Kenntnis setzen." Wesker erklärte ihnen kurz und prägnant alles, was er zu Raphael wusste, aber auch, welche Vermutungen er zu Gabriel Simmons und Amanda Pierson hatte. HUNK und VECTOR lauschten aufmerksam.

„Das heißt, wir sollten auf dem Schiff nach Beweisen suchen", sagte HUNK. „Beweise, die Ihre Theorie untermauern oder entkräften könnten. Angesichts unserer Lage und der Aussicht auf weitere Anschläge müssen wir dringend wissen, woran wir sind", meinte HUNK.

„Das sehe ich auch so, Sir", sagte VECTOR.

Wesker musste schmunzeln. VECTOR, der unter HUNK gedient und von ihm persönlich ausgebildet worden war, hatte wohl die alten Gewohnheiten nie ablegen können.

„Erwarten Sie dort eine Falle?", fragte HUNK und er klang bei dieser Aussicht keineswegs beunruhigt.

„Auf jeden Fall. Wir können uns dem Schiff nicht nähern, ohne dass sie uns bemerken. Wenn wir eines der Schiffe durchsuchen, werden sie damit rechnen, dass wir das andere auch ausfindig gemacht haben. Sie werden vorbereitet sein."

Wenn er ehrlich war, gefiel Wesker der Gedanke an eine mögliche Falle überhaupt nicht. Er hatte den R-Virus bei infizierten Menschen und Hunden in Aktion gesehen. Auf was sie noch nicht gestoßen waren, waren die richtigen B.O.W.s, die Monster, die gezielt mit dem R-Virus erschaffen worden waren. Raphael war jemand, der bis zum Äußersten ging. Wenn er seine Pläne bedroht sah, dann war ihm jedes Mittel recht, seine Gegner auszuschalten. Wesker war sich dessen absolut sicher, denn er hätte an Raphaels Stelle genauso gehandelt. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte er tatsächlich genau so gehandelt.

„Was könnte auf uns lauern?"

„Infizierte. R-Virus-Monster", sagte Wesker. „Vergessen Sie nicht, wir werden ein Schiff betreten, vermutlich einen Kreuzer oder einen Frachter, mitten auf dem Ozean. Wir können uns auf dem Schiff nur verstecken, aber nicht einfach wieder verschwinden."

„VECTOR", sagte HUNK nach hinten, „dein Bogen könnte uns dabei sehr nützlich werden. Er ist leise und schnell."

„Ja, Sir."

„Eines hat mich immer interessiert. Kennen Sie voneinander überhaupt die richtigen Namen?", fragte Wesker.

„Ja", sagte HUNK. „Aber wir verraten unsere Namen nie nach außen. In unserem Team hatten immer alle Codenamen."

„Wie sind Sie zu dem Namen HUNK gekommen?", wollte Wesker wissen. „Das ist nämlich ein etwas skurriler Codename für einen Soldaten."

HUNK lachte leise auf. „Eigentlich war es ein … ein Scherz. HUNK könnte man als eine Anspielung auf meine physische Konstitution auffassen." Da konnte Wesker nicht widersprechen. „Andererseits kam ich einmal, zweimal, dreimal als einziger von einem Einsatz zurück und meine Kollegen begannen zu munkeln, dass ich einen sehr guten Schutzengel hätte oder der Tod selbst wäre. Das Wort HUNK haben die sich ausgedacht. Es ist ein Akronym für Human Unit Never Killed. Ich habe einfach nie widersprochen und so wurde der Codename HUNK mein Markenzeichen."

„Wie passend", meinte Wesker. „Und was ist mit Ihnen, VECTOR? Steht Ihr Codename auch für etwas?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", antwortete VECTOR von der Rückbank.

„HUNK, Sie haben VECTOR trainiert?", wollte Wesker wissen.

„Das ist richtig", erklärte HUNK. „Ich hatte noch nie einen besseren Mann in meiner Einheit. Als er zu uns kam, trat er im Nahkampf gegen mich persönlich an. Ausgang unentschieden, das hatte noch nie jemand geschafft. Fortan war er immer mein Stellvertreter bei allem. Ich würde ihm mein Leben anvertrauen, und das kann ich nicht von vielen behaupten. Nach Umbrellas Untergang haben wir beide zusammen weiter gearbeitet."

„Was ist aus Wolfpack geworden?"

„Die sind alle untergetaucht", erklärte HUNK. „Ich habe den Kontakt zu fast allen verloren. Ich weiß nicht, was aus ihnen geworden ist."

„Warum verstecken Sie Ihr Gesicht hinter dieser Maske?"

„Die Soldaten des U.S.S. wurden für Situationen wie die momentane trainiert", fuhr HUNK fort. „Ausbrüche von Krankheiten, Seuchen, Unfälle mit biologischen Waffen. Die Gasmasken sind ein Schutz für uns."

„Moment, ich dachte, dafür waren die U.B.C.S. zuständig?"

„Nicht direkt", sagte HUNK. „Ganz ursprünglich, als ich zu Umbrella kam, gab es nur eine Einheit. Wir wurden später getrennt. Der U.B.C.S. wurde von Sergei Vladimir übernommen und diente offiziell zur Rettung von Menschen, zumeist Zivilisten, aus Gebieten, wo es zu Ausbrüchen gekommen war. Umbrella hat dafür irgendwelche Söldner angeheuert. Leute, denen man nicht vertrauen konnte. Der U.S.S. war eine Spezialeinheit für Geheimoperationen."

„Wenn Sie zuerst eine Einheit waren, dann waren Sie sicher mit Nikolai Zinoviev bekannt?"

HUNK schnaubte. „Als unsere Einheiten getrennt wurden, übernahm Nikolai die Führung des U.B.C.S., während mir das Alpha-Team des U.S.S. zugeteilt wurde. Vladimir und Spencer behielten uns beide scharf im Auge. Es entstand eine Art Wettstreit zwischen uns. Ich konnte den Kerl noch nie ausstehen. Er ist ein intriganter Einzelgänger und ein Opportunist, der nur an sich selbst und an Geld denkt. Bei einem Einsatz hätte er uns um ein Haar alle umgebracht. Ich war froh, nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun zu haben. Hat er Raccoon City überlebt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Jill Valentine sollte mehr darüber wissen."

„Jill Valentine, auch so eine Legende, von der ich schon einiges gehört habe. Ich bin gespannt darauf, Ihre Leute zu treffen, Wesker."

„Meine Leute … Wir sind da", sagte Wesker und bog auf den menschenleeren Flugplatz. „Machen Sie sich bereit."

* * *

Claire musste dringend mit Chris Kontakt aufnehmen und noch länger zu warten, kostete sie wertvolle Zeit. Zeit, die sie womöglich bei der Bekämpfung von Raphael brauchen würden. Doch sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war einfach verschwunden, ohne ihrem Bruder und ihren Freunden eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, und sie konnte sich Chris' Reaktion bildlich vorstellen. Sie hatte alle Menschen, die ihr wichtig waren, einfach wortlos in einer Ausnahmesituation zurückzulassen und sich für den Mann entschieden, den sie liebte – Albert Wesker.

„Hier ist Claire Redfield, Chris, Jill, Leon, irgendjemand, hört ihr mich?" Sie sprach langsam, laut und deutlich. Die Satellitenverbindung, im Moment ihre einzige Kommunikationsmöglichkeit, war immer noch sehr gut, aber Claire hatte Angst, sie könnte irgendwann doch abreißen und sie völlig von der Außenwelt abschneiden.

Sie wartete und wartete und wiederholte immer wieder ihren Satz. „Hört ihr mich denn nicht?"

Dann nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit meldete sich eine vertraute Stimme. „Claire, bist du das?"

„Barry?"

„Claire, wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Wo zum Teufel steckst du?"

„Ich bin in Louisiana, Barry", sagte Claire wahrheitsgemäß. Sie wusste, dass es wenig Sinn hatte, Barry etwas zu verschweigen.

„Claire, Chris ist fast durchgedreht vor Sorge, weil du einfach verschwunden bist. Niemand wusste, wo du warst. Warum bist du erst quer durch die USA gefahren, um zu uns zu kommen, nur um dann gleich wieder abzuhauen?!" Barry war aufgebracht, fassungslos und Claire konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie. „Ich bin … Ich bin zu Wesker gefahren. Im Moment ist er nicht hier, aber ich bin hier bei ihm. Mir, uns geht es gut, macht euch bitte keine Sorgen."

„Du hast gut reden, Claire. Wesker. Der Kerl wird dich noch umbringen. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Hast du mal an Chris gedacht?"

Claire hatte nicht an Chris gedacht. Zu Wesker zu fahren war eine Kurzschlusshandlung gewesen.

„Hat Wesker dich irgendwie kontaktiert? Wie hast du erfahren, wo er ist?"

„Ich habe Piers genötigt, es mir zu sagen", sagte Claire.

„Ach, Claire …"

„Barry, wir vergessen das jetzt mal für den Moment. Es gibt Wichtigeres. Wesker hat eine Spur. Er und zwei Soldaten, HUNK und VECTOR, sind gerade auf dem Weg zu einem der Schiffe, von denen aus Raphael die Angriffe ausgeführt hat. Ich schicke euch die Koordinaten der beiden Schiffe."

Barry notierte sich die Angaben. Er wollte etwas fragen, doch Claire unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Bitte bereitet euch auf den Einsatz vor. Sobald Wesker und die anderen zurück sind, treffen wir uns, um das zweite Schiff zu untersuchen. Und Barry?"

„Ja?"

„Ich passe gerade auf HUNKs Familie auf. Drei Zivilisten. Könnt ihr es irgendwie organisieren, dass sie bei euch unterkommen?"

„Das kriegen wir hin", versicherte Barry ihr. „Was soll ich Chris und den anderen sagen?"

„Gib ihnen alles weiter, was ich dir gerade gesagt habe. Und sag ihnen, dass Wesker vielleicht ein Heilmittel hat."

„Das hat uns Piers schon erzählt. Verdammt, warum rückt er nicht damit raus?!", fragte Barry verärgert.

„Das Heilmittel funktioniert noch nicht richtig", sagte Claire. „Wesker meinte, es fehle eine entscheidende Zutat."

„Hast du eine Probe davon bei dir?"

„Die müsste im Labor sein."

„Vielleicht kann Rebecca weiterhelfen", meinte Barry. „Claire, wir müssen alles versuchen. Die Monster durchbrechen die Quarantäne-Zone."

„Ja. An der Westküste auch. HUNK und seine Familie sind von dort geflohen. Barry, vereinbaren wir einen Treffpunkt. Ich werde eine Probe besorgen und sage HUNKs Familie, dass sie ihre Sachen packen sollen. Sobald Wesker, HUNK und VECTOR auf dem Rückweg sind, fahren wir los und treffen uns."

„Wir müssen nach Westen", sagte Barry nachdenklich. „Das zweite Schiff treibt auf dem Pazifik."

„Überlegt euch was", sagte Claire. „Ich melde mich wieder, wenn ich mehr von Wesker weiß. Bereitet euch auf den Einsatz im Pazifik vor. Claire, over and out."

* * *

Der Ozean zog unter ihnen dahin. Das Wasser war ruhig, wie ein blauer Riese, der schlief. Aus dem Hubschrauber heraus konnten HUNK und Wesker ein paar Wale und Delphine beobachten. Lange Zeit hatten sie nichts außer den blauen Weiten gesehen. Die Ruhe auf dem Meer war gespenstisch, unheimlich. Dann tauchten am Horizont die Umrisse eines großen Schiffes auf.

Das Schiff war ein Luxuskreuzfahrtschiff mit dem Namen Queen Tisiphone. VECTOR ging über dem Hubschrauberlandeplatz nach unten und stellte den Motor ab. Die Rotoren verstummten nach und nach. Wesker hoffte, dass der Name des Schiffes nicht Programm war. Das Deck des Schiffes war verlassen, was Wesker sofort in seiner Vermutung bestätigte, dass sie bereits erwartet wurden.

Die drei Männer nahmen ihre Waffen und machten sich bereit, das Schiff zu untersuchen. Sie befanden sich auf völlig unbekanntem Territorium und hatten keine Ahnung, was sie erwarten würde, doch alle drei waren für Situationen dieser Art trainiert und ihrem Element.

„Sollen wir uns trennen?", fragte VECTOR. „Allein können wir uns schneller fortbewegen."

„Ich weiß, dass du gern allein operierst, aber das wäre in unserem Fall äußerst unklug. Das ist keine Stealth-Operation. Als Team vorzugehen, ist sicherer", sagte HUNK streng.

„Sir, was ist mit dem Hubschrauber? Könnten die ihn nicht in unserer Abwesenheit zerstören?"

Der Einwand war berechtigt und es behagte Wesker auch überhaupt nicht, ihren einzigen Ausweg allein und unbewacht zurückzulassen. „Das glaube ich nicht, aber genau für solche Situationen habe ich Claire angewiesen, im Haus zu bleiben und mit ihrem Bruder Kontakt zu halten. Wenn wir uns binnen 24 Stunden nicht bei ihr melden, dann schickt sie uns Hilfe."

* * *

Wie Claire erwartet hatte, meldete sich kurz nach ihrem Gespräch mit Barry ihr Bruder.

„Claire, ich bin so froh, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Du bist einfach verschwunden und …"

„Chris, mir geht's gut", versicherte Claire ihm. „Ich bin bei Wesker. Hier ist es sicher."

„Barry hat mir alles erzählt. Wesker ist mit zwei Leuten raus zu diesem Schiff, sehe ich das richtig? Und dann sollen wir uns treffen, um das zweite Schiff zu untersuchen?"

„Ja."

„Wir bereiten uns schon vor und versuchen, einen Treffpunkt auszusuchen. Von uns aus ist der Pazifik leider nicht der nächste Weg. Wir glauben, dass es in Texas noch relativ sicher ist. Wir suchen dort einen Ort ohne Infektion, wo wir uns treffen können. Hast du schon was von Wesker gehört?", fragte Chris.

„Leider nein, aber sie sind erst vor acht Stunden los. Wenn sie sich in den nächsten 16 Stunden nicht melden, dann müsst ihr ihnen helfen."

„Das kalkulieren wir mit ein. Ich habe gehört, ihr habt drei Zivilisten bei euch."

„Ja, es ist HUNKs Familie. Ich will sie nicht allein hier zurücklassen, wenn wir gehen", sagte Claire. Sie hatte fest vor, bei dem zweiten Einsatz dabei zu sein, egal was Wesker oder ihr Bruder sagen mochten. „Könnt ihr sie zu eurem Versteck bringen? Dann sind sie wenigstens bei anderen Leuten."

„Ich überlege mir, wie wir das koordinieren können, Claire. Hier sind noch Rebecca und Alex, die dich sprechen wollen. Es geht um Weskers Heilmittel. Ich gebe dich mal weiter." Für einen Moment herrschte Stille auf der anderen Seite, dann hörte Claire die vertraute Stimme von Rebecca Chambers.

„Claire, stimmt es wirklich, dass Wesker ein Heilmittel gefunden hat?", fragte sie.

„Ja, das stimmt."

„Funktioniert es?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ich kenne mich da nicht aus, aber Wesker meinte, er hätte es draußen an einem Infizierten ausprobiert. Es hat gewirkt, aber die Wirkung verflog nach einer Weile wieder. Er sagte, wahrscheinlich würde eine bestimmte Zutat fehlen."

„Das dachte ich mir", sagte nun Alex Wesker. „Es ist nicht stark genug, um die Infektion dauerhaft zu unterdrücken. Wahrscheinlich fehlen ihm Antikörper, die wir den Infizierten verabreichen können."

„Ich weiß nicht, was er alles probiert hat", sagte Claire, „aber könnte er nicht seine eigenen dafür nehmen?"

„Wie ich Albert kenne, wird er das längst probiert haben", entgegnete Alex. „Wenn die nicht wirken, dann werden die von Jake auch nicht ausreichen. Um Genaueres sagen zu können, muss ich eine Probe des Heilmittels untersuchen."

„Claire, Barry meinte, du könntest eine Probe besorgen", sagte Chris.

„Wesker wird davon nicht begeistert sein, aber ja, ich werde sie mitbringen, wenn wir uns treffen. Ihr müsst sie dann irgendwie zu Rebecca und Alex schaffen."

„Das lässt sich organisieren", meinte Rebecca. „Es ist wohl jetzt der ungünstigste Zeitpunkt überhaupt, aber wir müssen die kleine Magdalena-Sophia endlich untersuchen. Vielleicht liegt in ihrem Blut der Schlüssel zur Heilung. Wir tun, was wir können, aber Claire, du musst uns die Probe besorgen. Wir werden uns derweil einen Ort für die Untersuchung organisieren. In das Labor der B.S.A.A. können wir ja leider nicht zurück."

„OK, ich werde es tun", sagte Claire. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Wesker. Dass sie seine Arbeit stahl und jemand anderem aushändigte, ohne ihn zu fragen, würde ihn mit Sicherheit verletzen und wahrscheinlich würde er sich von ihr hintergangen fühlen. Aber wenn sie damit die Millionen Infizierten retten konnten, dann wollte Claire einen kleinen Krach in ihrer Beziehung riskieren. „Wenn ich was von Wesker höre, dann melde ich mich sofort, OK? Haltet euch bereit."

„Wir stehen bereit", sagte Chris.

„Claire, over und out."

* * *

Sie hatten sich Zugang zum Schiff verschafft und untersuchten nun die dunklen Gänge. Gespenstische Stille umgab sie. Das Licht ihrer Taschenlampen war die einzige Lichtquelle. Wenn Wesker es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er fast geglaubt, sie befänden sich auf einem verlassenen Geisterschiff, das ohne Kurs auf dem Ozean trieb.

„Wo könnte sich das Labor befinden?", fragte HUNK. „Vermutlich im Untergeschoss, im Bauch des Schiffes."

„Das denke ich auch. Über uns ist die Aussichtsplattform. Darüber müsste sich normalerweise die Antenne für die Funkanlage befinden", sagte Wesker. „Gehen wir rauf."

Der Aufzug zur Aussichtsplattform funktionierte. Sie betraten einen großflächigen Raum mit Glasfassade, von wo aus man eine tolle Aussicht auf das Meer und den Nachthimmel hatte. Der Boden war mit Teppich ausgelegt und gemütliche Sofas luden dazu ein, mit der Geliebten im Arm die Aussicht zu genießen. Ein Halbmond und die Sterne leuchteten von einem beinahe wolkenlosen Nachthimmel.

„Ich werde mir kurz die Antennenvorrichtung ansehen", sagte Wesker und hatte bereits einen Fuß auf die Leiter nach oben gesetzt. „Sie beide bewachen den Aufzug."

Wesker beeilte sich. Bereits fünf Minuten später kehrte er zu seinen beiden Begleitern zurück. „Da oben funktioniert alles. Notfalls können wir über die Funkanlage da oben, Kontakt mit Claire aufnehmen."

„Hier unten war alles ruhig", sagte VECTOR. „Es ist komisch, dass es nirgendwo Überwachungskameras gibt."

Das war Wesker auch schon aufgefallen. „Gehen wir, wir müssen das Labor finden, und wir müssen es schnell finden. Je länger wir unsere Ruhe haben, desto besser."

„Ich habe ja schon mit einer Falle gerechnet", meinte HUNK. „Aber hier stimmt etwas nicht. Das ist alles sehr seltsam."

Der Aufzug brachte sie in eine hohe Halle, die im Stil eines alten Opernhauses gehalten war. Breite, mit edlen Teppichen ausgelegte Treppen führten in die oberen Stockwerke, wo es laut Wegweiser ein Solarium, ein Schwimmbad, ein Kino, ein Spielcasino, eine Bücherei, mehrere Bars und Cafés und sogar einen Konzertsaal für Veranstaltungen gab. Ringsum säumten breite Doppeltüren aus teurem Holz, die in andere Bereiche des Schiffes führten, die runde Halle.

„Wow, das nenne ich einen Luxuskreuzer", meinte HUNK.

„Die Schiffe sind noch luxuriöser als die Schiffe, die die Terragrigia-Terroristen benutzt haben", sagte Wesker. „Und noch eine Dimension größer."

„Wie finden wir jetzt das Labor?", fragte HUNK. „Wir können nicht das ganze Schiff durchsuchen. Und ich möchte ehrlich gesagt so wenigen Monstern wie möglich über den Weg laufen."

„Wir brauchen eine Karte des Schiffes", sagte VECTOR. „Ohne Lageplan sind wir völlig orientierungslos."

„Sehen wir uns die Halle mal an", sagte Wesker. „Verinnerlichen Sie alle Türen."

Sie trennten sich und untersuchten nacheinander die Türen. Promenadendeck, Restaurant, Kabinen, Salon. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen sie am Aufzug wieder zusammen.

„Wir müssen nach unten Richtung Maschinenraum", sagte Wesker. „Ich vermute, dass wir durch die Brücke müssen. Ein Aufzug müsste uns nach unten bringen."

„Was ist mit dem Casino?", fragte VECTOR. „Unten ihm müsste es doch Wartungsräume und Technik geben."

„Das war auch mein Gedanke, Wesker", sagte HUNK. „Was erwarten Sie auf der Brücke zu finden?"

„Den Kurs des Schiffes. Wir erfahren dort, wohin die Mühle steuert. Sie fährt nach Süden, langsam, aber stetig, das konnte ich über den Satelliten schon herausfinden. Wir müssen ihr Ziel in Erfahrung bringen. Ist Ihnen der Name des Schiffes aufgefallen?"

VECTOR und HUNK nickten. „Hat der was zu bedeuten?"

„Ich glaube, ja", sagte Wesker. „Und das ist das Problem. Tisiphone war eine der drei Furien aus der griechischen Mythologie. Die anderen beiden waren Alekto und Megaira. Wir haben zwei Schiffe ausfindig gemacht."

„Es muss ein drittes geben." HUNK seufzte.

„Das ist meine Befürchtung, deshalb müssen wir unbedingt herausfinden, was ihr Kurs ist und was ihre Ziele sind", sagte Wesker. „Und wo das dritte Schiff geblieben ist."

„Wir haben eine Chance von eins zu vier auf Anhieb die richtige Tür zu wählen", sagte HUNK. „Welche Tür, Wesker?"

„Die Brücke liegt an der Vorderseite. Das ist diese Richtung", sagte Wesker und deutete in Richtung der großen Treppe, die nach oben führte.

* * *

Ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte Claire, als sie Weskers Labor betrat und es nach seinem Heilmittel durchsuchte. Es behagte ihr gar nicht, ohne sein Wissen seine Arbeit an sich zu nehmen, aber sie hatte ein Versprechen gegeben. Alex und Rebecca verließen sich auf sie und die Zeit drängte. Vorsichtig sah sie Weskers Aufzeichnungen durch, doch sie verstand davon nichts. Claire konnte mit Waffen auf B.O.W.s schießen, aber sie hatte sich nie mit den Viren beschäftigt, die die Monster erschaffen hatten. Weskers Notizen, seine vielen Formeln und Fachbegriffe, die er handschriftlich notiert hatte, waren für Claire ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Sie fand etliche Glasphiolen, die Wesker im Laborkühlschrank aufbewahrte und die alle mit unterschiedlichen Flüssigkeiten gefüllt waren. Sie waren alle fein säuberlich beschriftet, aber aus den Zahlen- und Buchstabenkombinationen wurde Claire nicht schlau. Hätte Wesker nicht einfach „Heilmittel" auf den entsprechenden Behälter schreiben können?, dachte Claire verärgert. Sie konnte nicht alle Glasphiolen mitnehmen und wollte erst recht nicht das Risiko eingehen, den falschen Behälter abzuliefern. Nervös biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Was sollte sie nur tun?

Im Prinzip blieb ihr keine andere Wahl, als Wesker von ihrem Vorhaben zu erzählen und ihn direkt nach dem Heilmittel zu fragen. Sie konnte sich seine Reaktion schon bildlich vorstellen.

„Hilft ja nix", murmelte sie laut vor sich hin. Sie lief zurück nach oben und nahm Kontakt mit ihrem Bruder auf.

* * *

Ein leises Geräusch ließ Wesker, HUNK und VECTOR aufhorchen. Sie durchquerten gerade einen dunklen Lagerraum, der mit hohen Regalen, die bis zur Decke reichten, vollgestellt war. HUNK, der vorausging, hob die Hand, um seinen beiden Begleitern zu signalisieren, dass sie innehalten sollten.

„Hört ihr das?", fragte er im Flüsterton.

Wesker und VECTOR nickten. Über ihren Köpfen kratzte und schlurfte etwas auf Metall. Ein Körper schleppte sich über Metall.

„Wir sind nicht allein", sagte Wesker und sah nach oben. Über ihnen in Form eines Ls lief ein Lüftungsschacht. Mit seiner Taschenlampe leuchtete er langsam an der Konstruktion entlang. Bei einem Einstiegsgitter hielt er inne. Er konnte nichts erkennen, doch irgendetwas bewegte sich. HUNK trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne und zielte mit seiner TMP nach oben.

„Da oben ist etwas", sagte er.

Die Geräusche, die aus dem Lüftungsschacht drangen, wurden lauter, polternder. Das Licht hatte das Etwas aufgeschreckt. Kurz bevor der Lüftungsschacht in die Wand zum angrenzenden Raum lief, verstummten die Geräusche plötzlich. HUNK näherte sich langsam dem letzten Einstiegsgitter und leuchtete nach oben. Von dem Gitter tropfte irgendein zäher, transparenter Schleim auf den Boden. Das leise Atmen eines Lebewesens war zu hören. Der Lichtkegel folgte dem Schleim nach oben zum Gitter und plötzlich spannte sich HUNKs Körper in Alarmbereitschaft an und der Söldner trat instinktiv ein paar Schritte zurück. Ein Fauchen schreckte sie auf. Wesker und VECTOR hoben sofort ihre Waffen und machten sich schussbereit.

Das Gitter wurde aufgestoßen und eine schleimige, unförmige Masse schlängelte sich nach unten, fiel mit einem schleimigen Schmatzen zu Boden und richtete sich auf. Was auch immer das Wesen war, es nahm die Umrisse eines menschlichen Körpers mit langen dünnen Armen und Beinen an. An seinen Unterarmen hatte es scharfe Klingen aus Knochen. Seine weiß-graue Haut war schleimig und offenbar ein paar Nummern zu groß für seinen Körper. Es hatte kein menschliches Gesicht und wenn es Augen hatte, dann waren sie unter Hautlappen verdeckt. Als es die Luft um sich und den Geruch der drei Menschen einsaugte, blähten sich seine Nüstern. Sein Maul war mit mehreren Reihen scharfer Zähne bestückt. Seine Zunge war dick und wulstig und lief in einem zweiten Mund mit scharfen Greifzangen aus. Leise gurgelnd bewegte es seinen Kopf zwischen HUNK, Wesker und VECTOR hin und her, aber griff nicht an.

„Was zum Teufel … ?", fragte VECTOR neben Wesker.

„Ich hatte ja gesagt, dass uns eine Falle erwartet. Ich wette mit Ihnen, dass noch mehr von den Viechern hier herumschleichen", raunte Wesker.

„Sollen wir es töten?", fragte HUNK.

„Nein", meinte Wesker. „Die Tür ist ein paar Meter neben Ihnen, HUNK. Wir gehen vorsichtig raus."

Ohne seinen Blick und seine Waffe von der seltsamen Kreatur zu nehmen, ging HUNK nach rechts Richtung Tür. Wesker und VECTOR umrundeten das Monster mit so viel Abstand wie möglich und folgten ihm, ohne auch nur einmal ihren Blick abzuwenden oder ihre Waffen zu senken. Das Monster beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Als HUNK die Türklinke nach unten drückte und die Tür langsam aufdrückte, ertönte ein lautes Knarren. Das Monster fauchte plötzlich wütend und sperrte sein Maul auf.

Keiner der drei Männer konnte rechtzeitig reagieren, als es einen Satz nach vorne machte und sich mit seinem vollen Körpergewicht auf HUNK stürzte. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls wurde HUNK nach hinten durch die Tür in den dahinterliegenden Gang geworfen. Die Kreatur nahm HUNKs Kopf in den Zangengriff ihrer Zunge und wollte ihn verschlingen. Weil es HUNK mit seinem Körper auf den Boden drückte und seine Arme fixierte, lag die TMP nur nutzlos in seiner Hand. Das Monster hatte enorme körperliche Kräfte, sodass selbst der gut trainierte Soldat keine Chance hatte, sich gegen es zur Wehr zu setzen.

„HUNK!"

VECTOR wollte schießen, aber Wesker hielt ihn zurück. „Nein, Sie könnten HUNK treffen."

Ein Knacken und ein Klirren waren zu hören. Die Greifzangen des Monsters waren dabei HUNKs Helm und seine Gasmaske zu zerquetschen. Weskers Gedanken rasten, dann fiel ihm das Schwert ein. Er steckte seine Pistole weg und zog sein Samurai-Schwert. Mit einem schnellen, gezielten Schlag hob er dem Monster den rechten Arm ab.

Die Kreatur bäumte sich vor Schmerz auf und ließ von HUNK ab. Dieser hatte nun genug Bewegungsspielraum, um sein Kampfmesser aus seinem Gürtel zu ziehen. Er rammte es dem Monster mitten ins Gesicht. Als es von seiner Beute abließ und zurücktaumelte, holte Wesker ein zweites Mal mit dem Schwert aus und schnitt den weichen Körper des Monsters in der Mitte durch. Sein schmerzerfülltes Jaulen verstummte augenblicklich. Seine beiden Hälften kippten regungslos zur Seite. Blut und Organe verteilten sich auf dem Metallboden. VECTOR half seinem ehemaligen Ausbilder auf die Füße.

„Das war knapp. Danke, Wesker", sagte HUNK schwer atmend und zog sein Messer aus dem Kopf der Kreatur. Die roten Linsen seiner Gasmaske waren gesplittert und sein Helm auf beiden Seiten eingedrückt. Langsam und vorsichtig zog er beides aus.

Wesker nickte. „Hat er sie erwischt? Sind Sie verletzt?"

HUNKs Ausrüstung war unbrauchbar geworden. „Ich glaube nicht, aber das war haarscharf. Ich habe in den Schlund dieses Viehs geschaut." Er hatte Blutergüsse und kleine Schrammen im Gesicht und am Kopf. „Der hat einen ganz schön starken Griff. Wenn er meinen Arm gepackt hätte, hätte er mir die Knochen zertrümmert. Ich weiß jedenfalls, warum ich immer einen Schutzhelm trage. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein."

„Das Geräusch der Türklinke hat ihn aufgeschreckt", sagte VECTOR ernst. „Es wollte uns nicht angreifen. Das Quietschen von der Metalltür hat es wütend gemacht."

„Es reagiert auf Geräusche, wahrscheinlich auf hohe Frequenzen. Und das Licht unserer Taschenlampen hat es aufgeschreckt", sagte Wesker, der sofort begriffen hatte. „Es ist eine mutierte Tiefseekreatur."

„Dann dürfen wir nicht schießen", sagte HUNK. Es war ungewohnt, HUNK ohne seine Gasmaske, sein Erkennungszeichen, zu sehen. „Unsere Waffen sind nutzlos. Und mit den Taschenlampen müssen wir auch vorsichtig sein."

„Beeilen wir uns", drängte Wesker und ging mit erhobenem Samurai-Schwert voraus. Das Schwert war im Moment ihre beste Waffe gegen die neuen Monster. „Die Brücke liegt gleich vor uns."

HUNK und VECTOR, beide im Messerkampf gut ausgebildet, folgten ihm. Glücklicherweise erreichten sie die Brücke ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. VECTOR und HUNK hielten Wache, während Wesker sich die Steuerungsinstrumente besah.

„Sie steuert Richtung Afrika", sagte er, nachdem er den Kurs des Schiffes überprüft hatte. „Ihr Schwesternschiff treibt immer noch im Pazifik herum." Er stöhnte leise auf. „Ich hatte Recht. Es gibt tatsächlich ein drittes Schiff. Die Queen Alekto, aber sie liegt glücklicherweise im Hafen. Um die brauchen wir uns im Moment keine Gedanken machen. Wenn wir das Labor gefunden haben, müssen wir uns Gedanken machen, wie wir das Schiff zerstören."

„Es gibt mit Sicherheit einen Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus", vermutete HUNK. „Können Sie den Kurs des Schiffes ändern?"

„Ich versuche es, aber man braucht die Login des Kapitäns. Das Schiff läuft sozusagen auf Autopilot", sagte Wesker, der vergeblich versuchte, sich Zugriff auf das Kontrollsystem des Schiffes zu verschaffen. „Man braucht einen Schlüssel und einen Zugangscode. Ohne die kann ich das Schiff nicht umleiten."

„Dann müssen wir den Kapitän finden", sagte VECTOR. „Da unten ist ein Aufzug, der uns zum Promenadendeck führt. Von dort aus kommen wir wieder zurück in die große Halle." Er deutete eine Treppe hinunter. Der kurze Gang am Fuß der Treppe führte sie zur breiten Tür eines Aufzugs.

„Wir haben wohl keine andere Wahl", sagte Wesker, obwohl er nicht begeistert war, das Schiff ohne Plan nach einer einzelnen Person durchsuchen zu müssen. Die drei Männer hatten gerade den Aufzug betreten, als Wesker angefunkt wurde.

„Das ist Claire. Claire, was ist los? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Alles gut, keine Sorge. Wesker, ich muss dich etwas fragen, ich hoffe der Zeitpunkt ist nicht ungünstig."

„Nein, aber beeil dich. Wir durchsuchen gerade das Schiff."

„Ich mach es kurz", sagte Claire. „Wesker, ich brauche eine Probe deines Heilmittels. Rebecca und Alex wollen daran arbeiten."

Wesker wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er antworten sollte. Hatte er richtig verstanden? Er hatte natürlich erwartet, dass Chris und die anderen inzwischen von seinem Heilmittel erfahren hatten, doch dass sie eine Probe verlangten, damit hatte er nicht so schnell gerechnet. Er war im Moment nicht bereit, ihnen eine Probe einfach so auszuhändigen. Das Heilmittel musste noch einen bestimmten Zweck für ihn erfüllen. Es war sein Triumph, den er im richtigen Moment ausspielen wollte. Und dieser Moment war noch nicht gekommen. Zum Glück war er so umsichtig gewesen, es nicht offen herumliegen zu lassen, sonst, da war er sich sicher, hätte Claire es inzwischen an sich genommen. Ihr ungeduldiger Tonfall ließ vermuten, dass sie wahrscheinlich schon verzweifelt danach gesucht hatte.

„Nein." Wesker teilte ihr seine Entscheidung kurz und schmerzlos mit. „Und dabei bleibt es."

„Albert, die Zeit drängt. Wir brauchen das Heilmittel!", entgegnete sie sofort. „Alex und Rebecca können dir helfen!"

„Das ist mein letztes Wort, Claire", sagte Wesker kalt und brach den Kontakt zu ihr ab.

„So spricht jemand, der einen Plan hat", meinte HUNK emotionslos. „Sie halten das Heilmittel zurück. Was haben Sie vor?"

„Das ist meine Sache", sagte Wesker etwas kälter, als er beabsichtigt hatte. „Konzentrieren wir uns bitte wieder auf unseren Plan." Seine Mitstreiter erwiderten nichts. Sie wussten, wann sie nicht mit ihm diskutieren durften.

* * *

Auf dem Promenadendeck gab es mehrere Cafés, doch in keinem einzigen saß ein Gast. Über eine Treppe gelangte man nach oben zu einigen Terrassen, wo Tische und Stühle standen. Das Licht war ausgeschaltet und ein unangenehmes Zwielicht drückte auf ihre Augen. Sobald die Aufzugtüren aufgingen, lauschten die drei Männer auf jedes Geräusch. Wesker hielt das Schwert locker in beiden Händen. Diesmal waren sie definitiv nicht allein. Sie hörten ein schleimiges Schmatzen. In der Mitte des hohen Raumes befand sich ein langes Bett mit tropischen Pflanzen. Irgendwo zwischen den Stämmen der Palmen bewegte sich etwas. Dunkle Schatten schlichen durch die verlassenen Cafés und stöhnten leise.

„Hier sind mehr von den Viechern", sagte VECTOR im Flüsterton.

„Nicht nur das", meinte HUNK und deutete mit seinem Messer nach oben. Von der oberen Etage drang ein gedämpftes Klopfen zu ihnen. Wesker glaubte eine Stimme zu hören.

„Sagt da jemand was?", fragte er seine Mitstreiter.

„ _Hier spricht Ihr Kapitän, wir legen in Kürze im Hafen von Curacao an. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt."_

Die Stimme klang verzweifelt, fast flehend und war mal höher, mal tiefer, so als würde ein Betrunkener lallen. Es war eindeutig die Stimme eines Mannes, aber immer wieder war sie so verzerrt, dass sie kaum noch menschlich klang und die Worte kaum noch zu verstehen waren.

„Ich haben den Kapitän wohl gefunden", meinte VECTOR. „Wir brauchen aber Licht."

Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Sie mussten das Licht anschalten. Im Dunkeln, umringt von noch mehr schleimigen Monstern und wer weiß von welchen Kreaturen noch, war es viel zu gefährlich, sich weiter vorzutasten. Wesker wünschte für einen Moment, sie hätten Nachtsichtgeräte eingepackt. Er schaltete seine Taschenlampe ein und leuchtete an der Wand entlang an einer Eisdiele vorbei. Der Lichtkegel stoppte bei einer Tür, an der ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Personal" angebracht war. „VECTOR, sehen Sie sich mal diesen Raum da drüben an. Vielleicht finden Sie dort den Sicherungskasten. Schalten Sie das Licht ein."

VECTOR tat wie geheißen, während HUNK und Wesker die Treppe nach oben gingen. Das Klopfen wurde lauter. Sie standen auf der Brücke, die mehrere Cafés und Terrassen miteinander verband, als um sie herum das Licht anging. Die beiden Männer schalteten ihre Taschenlampen aus.

Die Monster auf dem Promenadendeck erwachten sofort zum Leben und kreischten und brüllten wie verrückt. Augenblicklich nahmen sie VECTOR ins Visier. Dieser zog seinen Bogen und schoss einen Pfeil in den Bauch eines Monsters. Es dauerte nur drei Sekunden und die Kreatur explodierte, wobei sich ihre Eingeweide in die gesamte Umgebung verteilten.

Wesker und HUNK fanden sich plötzlich umringt von Schleimmonsters. Erst jetzt im Licht sah man, dass sie bei einer Bewegung nach vorne eine Schleimspur hinterließen. Sie fuhren ihre rüsselartigen Zungen aus und versuchten, sich auf Wesker und HUNK zu stürzen, doch die beiden Männer duckten sich elegant unter ihnen weg. Wesker wirbelte herum und stieß sein Schwert in den Bauch eines Monsters, HUNK unterdessen rammte einem zuerst sein Messer in den ausgestreckten Arm, zog dann in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung seine Matilda und jagte ihm blitzschnell eine Kugel direkt durch die Stirn. Unter ihnen erledigte VECTOR weitere Monster mit seinen explosiven Pfeilen.

Plötzlich wurde der Boden unter ihnen erschüttert und es gab einen lauten Knall, als eine Wand durchbrochen wurde.

„ _Hier spricht Ihr Kapitän!"_ , verkündete eine massige Kreatur, die wohl irgendwann einmal ein Mensch gewesen war. Schwach waren noch menschliche Züge an ihr zu erkennen, doch nun ähnelte sie einem gigantischen Anglerfisch mit Armen und Beinen. Sie überragte Wesker und HUNK bei weitem und war so dick und rund, dass sie die ganze Breite der Brücke einnahm. Ein paar Kleiderfetzen hingen noch an ihr. Aus ihrer Stirn ragte ein langer Fangarm, der bedrohlich durch die Luft peitschte und versuchte, Wesker und HUNK zu ergreifen. Ihr Schlund war so breit, dass sie mit einem Schlag einen erwachsenen Mann in einem Stück verschlingen konnte. Die langen Fangzähne, die ihren Kiefer säumten, konnten mit Leichtigkeit einen Körper auseinanderreißen. Die Arme, viel zu kurz für ihren runden Körper, ruderten nutzlos durch die Luft. Ihre Beine waren ebenfalls zu kurz und zu dünn, um ihr massives Gewicht tragen zu können, weshalb sie unkontrolliert hin und her torkelte. Wo bei einem normalen Menschen das Gesäß war, hatte sie die Schwanzflosse eines Fisches. Ihre Haut war braun und schleimig. Immer wieder gab sie den letzten Satz des Kapitäns von sich. Aus ihrem menschlichen Leben war der Kreatur nur ihr Gesichtsausdruck geblieben. Die Augen sahen hilflos suchend umher. Wesker glaubte, Fleischreste zwischen den Zähnen zu sehen und er hatte keine Lust, die nächste Beute zu werden. Er und HUNK machten auf dem Absatz kehrt und kehrten zu VECTOR zurück.

Dieser war inzwischen umzingelte von einer ganzen Horde Schleimmonster. Er war zu Nahkampf übergegangen, um seine kostbaren Pfeile nicht zu verschwenden. Wesker bemerkte nun, dass die Schleimmonster die Knochensplitter, die aus ihren Unterarmen ragten, auch als Waffe verschießen konnten. Die drei Männer gingen hinter der Essensausgabe eines Cafés in Deckung, um nicht von den spitzen Wurfgeschossen getroffen zu werden. Der zum Anglerfisch mutierte Kapitän prallte mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall auf den Boden, als er von der Brücke sprang, und zertrümmerte dabei den Großteil des Palmenbeetes.

Wesker, HUNK und VECTOR waren gezwungen, ihr Versteck zu verlassen, weil sich zwei weitere Monster durch den Abzug über dem Herd und über die Öffnung des Lüftungsschachts den Weg zu ihnen kämpften. Wesker versetzte einem von ihnen einen kraftvollen Fußtritt, dann schwangen sich die drei Männer wieder über die Theke nach vorne. Der Anglerfisch suchte laut jaulend nach ihnen, doch er konnte sich nur sehr langsam bewegen, sodass sie etwas Zeit gewannen.

„Lenken Sie beide ihn ab, ich werde oben nachsehen, wo er herkam", sagte Wesker. „Wir brauchen den Schlüssel! Vielleicht finde ich ihn."

„Alles klar." HUNK fackelte nicht lange, sondern zog den Stift einer Granate und warf sie.

Wesker steuerte eine kleine Seitentreppe an. Im Laufen köpfte er ein Schleimmonster mit dem Samurai-Schwert. Er war schon fast am Treppenabsatz angekommen, als seine Unaufmerksamkeit bestraft wurde. Er stöhnte laut vor Schmerz auf, als sich etwas mit eisernem Griff um seinen rechten Oberarm legte. Es war eine runde Knochenkonstruktion, die sich mit Widerhaken in das Fleisch von Weskers Oberarm festkrallte. Seine Uniform war sofort von Blut durchtränkt. Der Schmerz lähmte ihn für einen Moment, aber er zwang sich, weiterzulaufen. Nur einen Moment später schrie auch HUNK vor Schmerz auf. Er war mit einem Fuß in dieselbe Knochenkonstruktion geraten. Sie schlang sich wie eine Bärenfalle um seinen Knöchel. Es war sein Glück, dass er seine festen, hochgeschlossenen Soldatenstiefel trug, sonst hätte sie ihm womöglich den Knochen zertrümmert. Der Anglerfisch verteilte seine Fallen überall. Offenbar diente sein Fangarm doch nicht nur dem Ergreifen von Beute. Durch eine Öffnung am Ende verschoss er sein gefährliches Werkzeug.

Wesker lief weiter nach oben zu der Stelle, wo das Anglerfisch-Monster durch die Wand gebrochen war. Bevor der Kapitän mutiert war, war er in einem Lagerraum eingesperrt gewesen. Wesker rammte einem Schleimmonster, das gerade mit seinen Knochenklingen nach ihm ausgeholt hatte, die Spitze des Schwerts durch den Schädel, damit es Ruhe gab. Mit jeder Bewegung fraßen sich die Widerhaken tiefer in seinen Oberarm. Sein Arm war wie gelähmt und er spürte ein Kribbeln bis in die Fingerspitzen. Die Kraft verließ ihn.

„Komm schon!", fluchte er laut, während er das Lager nach Hinweisen durchsuchte. Er fand ein paar Aufzeichnungen und eine Karte des Schiffes, aber keinen Schlüssel.

„Wesker! Wir brauchen Hilfe!", rief VECTOR von unten. Wesker war sofort auf dem Rückweg, doch diesmal ließ er das Schwert zurück in die Scheide gleiten und zog seine Pistole. Mit ein paar gezielten Schlägen mit dem Schaft seiner Waffe zerschlug er die Knochen um seinen Oberarm. Zum Glück waren sie so brüchig, dass sie sofort zerbröselten. Wenn er doch nur seine Kräfte hätte, dachte Wesker ärgerlich. Sie hätten ihm jetzt gute Dienste leisten können. So musste er sich ganz auf seine menschlichen Fähigkeiten verlassen. Wie hatten Chris und Jill ohne übernatürliche Kräfte gegen die mutierten Monster gewonnen, die ihnen über die Jahre begegnet waren? Sie hatten als Partner zusammengearbeitet und sie hatten das Beste aus der Situation und ihrem Können gemacht. Wesker konnte das auch – mit oder ohne seine Kräfte. Er musste seinen Kopf gebrauchen.

So vorsichtig es ging ließ er sich von der Brücke gleiten und sprang auf eine der Palme, um nicht den längeren Weg über die Treppen nehmen zu müssen. Der Baum bog sich unter seinem Gewicht zur Seite und Wesker landete mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden.

VECTOR und HUNK waren von den kleinen Schleimmonstern in die Enge getrieben worden, während sich ihnen der Anglerfisch näherte. Der ganze Boden war mit seinen Knochenfallen übersät und Wesker musste aufpassen, wo er hintrat. Er pfiff einmal laut, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Monster zu erregen und sie von seinen Mitstreitern wegzulocken. Er erreichte umgehend die gewünschte Wirkung. Gut die Hälfte der Monster waren wieder hinter ihm her. Er löste eine Brandgranate aus seinem Gürtel und warf sie nach den Kreaturen.

Das Feuer verängstigte sie und einige zogen sich umgehend zurück. Sie krochen in die Lüftungsschächte zurück. Die, die das Feuer erwischt hatte, wanden sich unter unheimlichen Schmerzensschreien, die einem einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagten, hin und her und verkohlten, bis sie zu unförmigen Schleimbatzen zusammengeschmolzen waren und sich nicht mehr rührten. Wenigstens ein kleiner Erfolg, dachte Wesker. Der einzige, der sich von der Brandgranate nicht beeindruckt zeigte, war der mutierte Kapitän, der nun noch wütender geworden war. Sein Fangarm schoss nach vorne und wickelte sich um Weskers Fußgelenk. Wesker wurde von den Füßen gerissen und durch die Luft geschleudert. Er landete zwischen Tischen und Stühlen und schlitterte ein paar Meter über den Steinboden, wobei ihm seine Pistole entglitt. Sie lag nun nutzlos ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt.

Ehe er reagieren konnte, wurde er erneut gepackt. Kopfüber hing er in der Luft. Er sah, dass HUNK auf der anderen Seite zusammenbrach, die Hände auf das Gesicht gepresst, während VECTOR versuchte, seinen Lehrer zu verteidigen. Ein lauter Knall ertönte, als VECTOR ein paar explosive Pfeile verschoss.

Wesker sah in den finsteren Schlund des Anglerfisches, der sich unter ihm auftat. Die scharfen Zähne blitzten. Wenn ihm nicht schnell etwas einfiel, dann würde er gleich in zwei Hälften geteilt werden. Der Anglerfisch wurde für einen Moment von Wesker abgelenkt, als VECTOR das gesamte Magazin von HUNKs TMP in seinen fleischigen Körper entlud. Wesker wurde durch die Luft gewirbelt, als sich der Anglerfisch umdrehte, um sich nach dem Angreifer umzusehen.

„ _Hier ist Ihr Kapitän. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt_ ", verkündete er mit metallisch-gutturaler Stimme.

VECTORs Ablenkung gab Wesker etwas Zeit, um einen Plan zu entwickeln. Er nahm eine Handgranate, zog den Stift und warf sie in den Schlund des Monsters.

„VECTOR verschwinden Sie!", rief er seinem Mitstreiter zu, dann nahm er sein Messer und schnitt den Tentakel um seinen Fuß durch. Er prallte schmerzhaft auf seine Schulter und rollte sich unsauber ab. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er genug Abstand zwischen sich und das Monster bringen.

Der Anglerfisch röchelte, so als hätte er sich verschluckt, dann wollte er sich wieder Wesker widmen, doch mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne. Dann gab es einen gewaltigen Knall und der fleischige Körper wurde in tausend Fetzen gerissen. Blut und Gedärme spritzten nach allen Seiten und bis an die Decke. Kleine Blutstropfen regneten auf Wesker.

Ohne sein Werk zu bewundern, rannte Wesker sofort auf die andere Seite des Raumes, wo VECTOR mit HUNK rang. Alle kleinen Schleimmonster waren tot.

„Was ist mit ihm?!", fragte Wesker.

HUNKs Gesicht war mit einer dicken Schleimschicht bedeckt. Sie war zu einer steinharten Kruste ausgehärtet und verklebte ihm Mund und Nase, sodass er nicht mehr atmen konnte. Er zuckte und wand sich hin und her, seine Finger krampften sich um die Kruste.

„Bewegen Sie sich nicht, HUNK", wies Wesker ihn an und HUNKs Körper kam zur Ruhe. Wesker musste schnell handeln. Mit dem Schaft seiner Pistole schlug er einmal, zweimal, dreimal auf die Schleimkruste, bis sie schließlich Sprünge bekam und auseinanderbrach. HUNK hustete und holte sofort tief Luft.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Wesker.

„Ja", sagte HUNK schwach, nachdem er wieder Luft geholt hatte. An seinen Haaren, Augenbrauen und Wimpern klebten noch kleine Stücke der Kruste. Er staubte sich ab und rappelte sich vorsichtig hoch. „Das wäre nicht passiert, wenn ich meine Schutzausrüstung getragen hätte."

Nun sah Wesker, dass auch VECTOR eine Portion Schleim abbekommen hatte. Er brach ihn in großen Stücken von seine Uniform ab.

„Sie haben nicht nur diese Zungen, sie spucken auch", sagte VECTOR.

„Das war ganz schön knapp", meinte HUNK und überprüfte sofort seinen Munitionsvorrat. „Wir haben einiges verbraucht." VECTOR gab ihm seine TMP zurück.

Wesker war froh um sein Schwert, das keine Munition erforderte. Seine Bedienung hing nur von seinen Körperkräften ab. Aber er war angeschlagen. Die Wunde an seinem Oberarm pochte und juckte und war bereits angeschwollen.

„Das muss desinfiziert werden", sagte VECTOR und wollte schon seine medizinische Ausrüstung aus seiner Tasche nehmen, als Wesker abwinkte.

„Sparen wir unsere Sachen für später auf. Oben im Lager hängt ein Verbandskasten."

HUNK näherte sich misstrauisch dem zerfetzten Körper des Anglerfisches. Die Granate hatte nichts als Fleischbrocken von der Kreatur übrig gelassen. Er bückte sich und hob etwas vom Boden auf.

„Das könnte nützlich werden, oder?" Er hielt eine Schlüsselkarte in Händen.

Während Wesker seine Wunde versorgte, sahen HUNK und VECTOR die Aufzeichnungen des Kapitäns durch. Er hatte nun nebst einem blau-roten Striemen zahlreiche runde Einstiche an seinem Oberarm, von denen sich manche sehr tief gebohrt hatten. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass ihm die Falle nicht den Knochen gebrochen hatte. Mit einer Pinzette entfernte er ein paar Knochensplitter, die in der Wunde steckengeblieben waren, und desinfizierte die Wunde mit Jod. HUNK assistierte ihm beim Verband.

„Ist Ihr Fuß verletzt?"

„Nein, ich trage feste Stiefel. Es ging nicht durch", sagte HUNK. „Aber wahrscheinlich wird sich ein blauer Fleck bilden."

„Ich habe einen Code gefunden", sagte VECTOR und gab ihnen eine Stelle in den Papieren zu lesen.

„Er hat den Code für den Notfall aufgeschrieben. Ich frage mich, wie lange er schon verwandelt war", sagte Wesker, nachdem er den Absatz überflogen hatte. „Jetzt sollten wir uns Kontrolle über das Schiff verschaffen können."

„Die Monster … Meinen Sie, dass die Crew und die Gäste …"

„Ganz bestimmt sogar", sagte Wesker und erhob sich von der Holzkiste, auf der er gesessen hatte. „Wahrscheinlich der R-Virus mit der DNS von Meereslebewesen. Raphael hat mit Sicherheit verschiedene Stränge entwickelt. Die Monster sollen uns garantiert beschäftigen, damit wir das Labor nicht erreichen. Wir müssen endlich einen Weg nach unten finden. Je länger wir hier Zeit verschwenden, desto geringer werden unsere Chancen, dass wir Raphael rechtzeitig stellen."

„Auf der Karte ist kein Labor verzeichnet", meinte HUNK nachdenklich. „Aber ein Weg, wie wir nach unten in den Maschinenraum kommen. Dort gibt es garantiert einen Einstieg ins Labor. Wir müssen den Aufzug bei den Crew-Kabinen nehmen. Dorthin gelangen wir am besten über die Küche. Es gibt noch einen zweiten Weg über die Wartungsschächte unter dem Casino, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass sich diese Monster gerne in irgendwelche Schächte verkriechen, weil es dort feucht und dunkel ist, sollten wir diesen Weg wohl eher nicht einschlagen."

„Die Küche ist sicherer. Sie ist direkt unter dem Restaurant", fügte Wesker hinzu. „Kehren wir zur Brücke zurück, damit ich den Kurs des Schiffes ändern kann. Von der Halle aus gelangen wir zum Restaurant."

* * *

Als Wesker die Schlüsselkarte in die dafür vorgesehene Vorrichtung steckte und den Zugangscode aus den Notizen des Kapitäns eingab, leuchteten plötzlich die Steuerungsinstrumente auf. Der Autopilot war deaktiviert und die Geräte freigegeben worden. Er war kein Experte für Schiffe, aber er brauchte nicht lange, um den Kurs zu ändern. Die Queen Tisiphone steuerte weiterhin nach Süden, aber statt des afrikanischen Kontinents fuhr sie nun eine kleine Insel mitten im Atlantik an, von der Wesker wusste, dass sie unbewohnt war und keine Gefahr von dem Schiff ausgehen konnte. Er aktivierte ein weiteres Mal den Autopiloten und nahm die Schlüsselkarte wieder an sich. Ein Hieb mit seinem Schwert und sie brach entzwei.

„So kann niemand den Kurs wieder ändern", sagte er und steckte sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide.

* * *

Der Rückweg in die große Halle verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Sie begegneten erneut ein paar Monstern, die sich in die Dunkelheit der Gänge zurückgezogen hatten, aber ignorierten sie, um nicht noch mehr Munition zu verbrauchen und ihre Kräfte zu schonen. Wenn sie nicht durch Licht oder laute Geräusche aufgeschreckt wurden, waren die Monster völlig harmlos.

Weskers Oberarm pochte unangenehm. Die Wunde juckte so stark, dass er ständig das Verlangen verspürte, sich zu kratzen. Er unterdrückte den Drang, um die Wunde nicht zu reizen. Hoffentlich hatte ihn der Anglerfisch nicht mit irgendetwas infiziert. Einen Virus konnte sein Körper selbst bekämpfen, aber eine Blutvergiftung konnte sogar ihn in die Knie zwingen. Er hatte sie zwar gereinigt und desinfiziert, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, welche möglicherweise gefährlichen Bakterien sich auf dem Anglerfisch getummelt hatten. Er musste beobachten, wie sich die Wunde entwickelte. Bislang war der Schmerz noch erträglich.

Langsam und mit erhobenen Waffen öffneten sie die Tür zum Restaurant. Ein Schild wies sie darauf hin, dass das Restaurant drei Sterne hatte. Die Tafel, auf der die Tagesgerichte beworben wurden, war voller verkrustetem Schleim. Das Restaurant konnte ungefähr 50 Gäste beherbergen. Die Tische standen noch an ihrem angestammten Platz, so als warteten sie nur darauf, dass sich Gäste an ihnen niederließen. Sogar Teller mit Speisen standen noch auf den Tischen. Die einzige Lichtquelle war ein Kronleuchter an der Decke, doch das Licht war so weit gedämpft, dass es düster im Raum war. Eine Schleimspur zog sich durch das gesamte Restaurant und endete unter einem Tisch. Ein Schleimmonster grunzte von unter der Tischdecke heraus, griff aber nicht an. Um zu den Küchen zu gelangen, mussten sie den Raum durchqueren und auf der anderen Seite durch einen Durchgang für das Personal gehen. Wesker ging zielstrebig voraus – das Pochen in seinem Arm schien ihn anzutreiben – doch VECTOR und HUNK hielten ihn zurück.

„Bleiben Sie mal stehen, Wesker", sagte HUNK im Flüsterton und deutete nach oben.

Im schlechten Licht hatte er sie erst gar nicht gesehen und ihre Haut war noch dazu schwarz, sodass sie in der Dunkelheit gut getarnt waren. Erst ihre Bewegung verriet ihre Anwesenheit. Plötzlich wurde der Raum in ein grelles blaues Licht getaucht, als sie zum Leben erwachten. An den Wänden und der Decke des Restaurants hingen riesige schwarze Seeschnecken. Über ihren Rücken zogen sich blaue Leuchtstreifen, die nun blau fluoreszierten.

„Gehen wir", sagte Wesker, der keine Lust auf noch mehr Konfrontationen hatte.

Eine Schnecke klatschte vor ihm auf den Boden und richtete sich auf, ihr Kopf auf Weskers Schulterhöhe. Sie versperrte ihm nun den Weg durch die Tür. Ihr Maul war mit scharfen Zähnen bestückt. Sie war definitiv nicht in der Lage, jemanden in einem Stück zu verschlingen und Wesker wollte nicht herausfinden, was für ein Arsenal sie in petto hatte, um Beute zu machen. Ohne zu zögern, zog er sein Schwert und stieß es der Schnecke in den Schlund. Blut sickerte über die Klinge und die Schnecke kippte röchelnd zur Seite.

Die drei Männer rannten, bevor noch mehr Schnecken zum Angriff übergehen konnte, drängten sich durch die Tür und schoben ein paar Kisten davor.

Ein paar Monster plünderten die Lebensmittelvorräte in der Küche, aber sie waren so sehr mit Fressen beschäftigt, dass sie Wesker, HUNK und VECTOR nicht beachteten. Ungeduld hatte von Wesker Besitz ergriffen und angetrieben wurde sie nicht nur von der Tatsache, dass ihnen die Zeit davonlief, sondern auch von dem konstanten rhythmischen Pulsieren in seinem Oberarm.

Ein Aufzug brachte sie nach unten zu den Umkleidekabinen und Duschen des Personals. Wenn Wesker sich richtig an den Plan erinnerte, mussten die Crewkabinen, sowie die Personalkantine auch in der Nähe sein. Irgendwo musste es einen Aufzug nach unten in den Maschinenraum geben. In einer Dusche lief rauschend Wasser und heißer Wasserdampf waberte bis nach draußen auf den Gang. VECTOR drehte den Hahn zu und augenblicklich legte sich Stille über die Umgebung. Ein Schleimmonster, dass sich in der Feuchtigkeit einer Duschkabine zusammengerollt hatte, wurde aufgeschreckt. VECTOR tötete es mit einem Messerstoß durch den Kopf.

Die Gänge waren dunkel. Wesker warf immer wieder einen misstrauischen Blick nach oben zu den Lüftungsschächten, die sie auf ihrem Weg zum Aufzug begleiteten. Aus manchen Gittern tropfte Schleim und leises Schmatzen war zu vernehmen, doch sie trafen kein Monster. Die Crewkabinen waren verlassen, aber zumindest fanden sie drei 9-Millimeter-Magazine für ihre Pistolen, die sie untereinander aufteilten.

Wesker warf einen nervösen Blick auf die Uhr. Wertvolle Zeit verstrich, während sie planlos durch das Schiff irrten. Er musste zugeben, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie so langsam vorankommen würden. Bevor sie in den Aufzug in den Maschinenraum nahmen, funkte er Claire an, doch sie antwortete nicht. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er sie beim letzten Mal unfreundlich abgewürgt hatte. Sie war wahrscheinlich sauer auf ihn. Wenigstens funktionierte der Aufzug ohne Probleme und brachte sie ein Stockwerk tiefer zu den Wartungsräumen. Von hier aus wurde die Technik des Schiffes instandgehalten und die Stromversorgung, das Warmwasser, die Klimaanlage und die Heizung betrieben.

Abermals standen sie vor einem Aufzug, aber diesmal kam ihre Reise durch den Bauch des Schiffes zu einem abrupten Ende. Wesker legte den Hebel des Aufzuges um, aber er rührte sich nicht. Die große Plattform, über die Maschinenteile transportiert werden konnte, brauchte den Schlüssel des Cheftechnikers, um nach unten fahren zu können. Der Schlüssel war nirgends zu sehen.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", fluchte Wesker laut und trat gegen die Konsole.

„VECTOR und ich werden den Schlüssel suchen", sagte HUNK. „Sie sehen sich hier unten um, Wesker. Suchen Sie den Eingang zum Labor."

„Wir sollten uns nicht trennen", sagte Wesker.

„Ich weiß, aber es hilft ja nichts", widersprach HUNK. „Wir dürfen nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden. Wir gehen noch mal rauf und durchsuchen die Kabinen. Wir beschaffen den Schlüssel."

Ehe Wesker seine Mitstreiter aufhalten konnte, waren sie schon zurück zum Aufzug gelaufen.

* * *

HUNK und VECTOR teilten sich auf und durchsuchten jede einzelne Kabine, doch sie fanden den Schlüssel nicht. Durch ihre Hektik brachten sie soviel Unruhe in die engen Gänge, dass sie ein paar Monster aufschreckten. Sie wollten keine Munition verschwenden und lockten die schleimigen Kreaturen stattdessen eine Treppe nach oben, bis in einen Lagerraum. HUNK leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe, um die Monster anzulocken, während VECTOR die Türen öffnete. Sie führten die Monster bis nach draußen auf das Seitendeck. Die frische Luft war eine willkommene Abwechslung zum stickigen Schiff. Der Himmel war nun komplett wolkenverhangen. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen und das Meer war unruhig. Die beiden Männer umrundeten ein paar hohe Holzkisten, dann löschte HUNK das Licht. Die Monster kamen zur Ruhe und ließen von ihnen ab. Der Regen schien sie ohnehin viel mehr zu interessieren als die mögliche Beute, die ihnen gerade entging.

HUNK und VECTOR hasteten zurück nach drinnen und verriegelten die Tür. Die Monster waren ausgesperrt und sollten sie nicht mehr stören. Die einzigen Räume, die sie noch nicht durchsucht hatten, waren die Personalküche und die Kantine. Die Zeit drängte.

HUNK spürte mittlerweile, wie Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung an ihm zehrten. Er war kein junger Soldat Mitte 20 mehr und das merkte er bei Einsätzen dieser Art. Die letzten Jahre hatte er meist nur noch einfache Aufträge angenommen, aber keine mit B.O.W.s oder Virusausbrüchen mehr. Er wusste genau, dass er in seinem Alter an seine körperlichen Belastungsgrenzen stieß. Und da er eine Familie hatte, zu der er zurückkehren musste, wollte er keine unnötigen Risiken mehr eingehen. Die Risiken, die seine Arbeit mit sich brachten, waren ohnehin hoch genug. Einmal hatte er den Auftrag bekommen, ein Entführungsopfer zu befreien und war dabei angeschossen worden. Patricia hatte kritische Fragen gestellt und HUNK hatte sie mit Lügen abspeisen müssen. Es war die erste brenzlige Situation gewesen, wo seine Frau wirklich misstrauisch geworden war und wo HUNK erste Zweifel bekommen hatte, ob er das Richtige tat. Fortan hatte ihn nach jedem Auftrag ein schlechtes Gewissen geplagt, weil er seiner Familie die Wahrheit über seine Arbeit verschwieg. Er hatte den Entschluss gefasst, Patricia die Wahrheit zu sagen, er wusste nur nicht wann und vor allem wie. Auf keinen Fall wollte er sie verlieren. Als sein Gesicht mit dem Schleim verklebt gewesen war und ihm vom Sauerstoffverlust langsam schwarz vor Augen geworden war, hatte er schon gedacht, es ginge mit ihm zu Ende und er würde Patricia, Kelly und Rebecca nie wieder sehen.

Es war reiner Zufall gewesen, dass sie sich damals auf Hawaii getroffen hatten. Es war der erste Urlaub für HUNK gewesen, seit er bei Umbrella angefangen hatte. Die Firma war damals Anfang 2001 im Untergang begriffen gewesen. Die Aktienkurse waren eingebrochen und ein Insolvenzverwalter einberufen worden. HUNK hatte keine Aufträge mehr vom U.S.S. bekommen. Natürlich hatte Umbrella sofort alle illegalen Aktivitäten eingestellt und seine unzähligen Geheimabteilungen und -einheiten aufgelöst, als die Staatsanwaltschaft begann, kritische Fragen zu stellen. HUNK hatte es mit Gelassenheit gesehen. Er hatte bereits andere geschäftliche Kontakte geknüpft und hatte entsprechend vorgesorgt. Bis sein nächster Auftrag ihn ins Ausland führte, verbrachte er ein paar Wochen auf Hawaii. Eines Tages war er am Strand versehentlich mit einer jungen Frau zusammengestoßen. Niemals hätte er erwartet, dass sie nur kurze Zeit später seine Ehefrau und die Mutter seiner Kinder werden sollte. Sie war sein Antrieb. In Gedanken war er bei ihr. Er wusste sie bei Claire Redfield in guten Händen und musste sich keine Sorgen machen.

Es hatte ein paar Mädchen in seinem Leben gegeben, aber es war nie mehr mit ihnen entstanden. GOBLIN-6, die einzige Frau im Alpha-Team, hatte immer ein Auge auf ihn geworfen, aber HUNK hatte ihr Interesse nie erwidert. Sie war nicht sein Typ gewesen. HUNK hatte sich immer als einsamer Wolf gesehen und seine Arbeit hatte es ihm immer schwierig gemacht, tiefgehende Beziehungen einzugehen. Wenn er an seine Zukunft dachte, dann hatte er sich nie als Familienvater gesehen. Aber Dinge änderten sich, wenn man den richtigen Partner traf. Er hatte VECTOR oft geraten, es zu versuchen, doch sein Schüler hatte es bislang vorgezogen, für sich zu bleiben.

HUNK trat die Tür zur kleinen Küche auf, doch bis auf benutztes Geschirr gab es hier nichts Interessantes. Auf dem Boden lagen Fleischreste. Etwas hatte den Kühlschrank geplündert und sich mit Genuss über Rinderfilets hergemacht. Eine transparente Flüssigkeit tropfte aus dem Lüftungsschacht nahe des Herds. Sie war anders als der Schleim der Monster, die ihnen bislang begegnet waren.

„Das sollten wir besser ausmachen", sagte VECTOR und drehte den Gasherd ab. Die kleinen blauen Flammen erstarben umgehend.

„Wesker, bitte kommen, hören Sie mich?", fragte HUNK in sein Funkgerät. Nach einem Knistern meldete sich Wesker.

„Ja? Wie ist die Lage bei Ihnen da oben? Haben Sie den Schlüssel gefunden?"

„Bislang nicht", sagte HUNK. „Ich habe nur so das ungute Gefühl, dass hier eine Kreatur durch die Gegend schleimt, die wahrscheinlich das bei sich hat, was wir brauchen."

„Seien Sie vorsichtig."

„Haben Sie den Eingang zum Labor gefunden?"

„Ich glaube, ja", sagte Wesker. „Aber die Tür ist verschlossen. Ich kann es von hier oben nicht richtig erkennen, aber man braucht wohl eine spezielle Schlüsselkarte, um sie zu öffnen. Ich muss sie finden. Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl, als die oberen Stockwerke mit den Gästekabinen auch noch zu durchsuchen. Oder warten Sie mal … " Wesker brach ab.

„Was ist los?", fragte HUNK.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Wesker durch das Funkgerät. „Ich habe Sie oben auf dem Aussichtsdeck gesehen! Warum habe ich sie nicht mitgenommen?! Ich muss wohl zurück und nochmal zur Aussichtsplattform rauf."

Das war nicht gut. So verloren sie erneut wertvolle Zeit.

„Roger", sagte HUNK. „Wir besorgen den Aufzugschlüssel, Sie suchen nach der Schlüsselkarte. Wir halten Kontakt. Halten Sie uns auf dem Laufenden."

„Roger."

„HUNK over und out."

„Sir, passen Sie auf!" Kaum hatte HUNK sein Gespräch mit Wesker beendet, als VECTOR ihn am Arm packte und zur Seite zog, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor ein Monster durch den Abfluss im Boden schoss und sich auf HUNK stürzen konnte. Die beiden Söldner zogen umgehend ihre Waffen.

Diesmal hatten sie es mit einer anderen Kreatur zu tun. Sie war den anderen Schleimmonstern zwar ähnlich, aber hatte längere Arme, die mit langen Knochenkrallen bestückt waren. Auf dem Rücken hatte sie Stacheln. Sie überragte die beiden Männer um mindestens 30 Zentimeter.

HUNK spürte etwas Warmes seinen Rücken hinablaufen und einen Augenblick später ein Brennen auf seiner Haut. Die Krallen hatten ihn erwischt. Hätte VECTOR ihn nicht weggestoßen, sie hätten ihn von hinten durchbohrt.

Das Monster war um einiges schneller und aggressiver als seine harmlosen Artgenossen und versuchte sofort sich auf seine Beute zu stürzen. HUNK und VECTOR sprangen jeder in eine andere Richtung zur Seite, rollten sich ab und schossen gleichzeitig. Das weiche Fleisch des Monsters schien die Kugeln regelrecht zu absorbieren. Es heulte vor Schmerz auf, aber ließ sich von Schusswaffen offenbar deutlich weniger beeindrucken als seine schleimigen Verwandten. Es spie Schleim und erwischte VECTORs Fuß. Der Schleim verfestigte sich sofort und wurde hart wie Beton, sodass sich VECTOR nicht mehr von der Stelle bewegen konnte. Die Kreatur wollte ihn in eine stachelige Umarmung nehmen, um seinen Schlund über seinen Kopf stülpen zu können. VECTOR trug zwar noch seinen Schutzhelm und die Gasmaske, doch von ihrer ersten Begegnung mit den Monstern hatten sie gelernt, dass Schutzausrüstung keinen adäquaten Schutz vor den kräftigen Kiefern bot. HUNK zögerte keinen Moment, sondern handelte instinktiv. Er nahm Anlauf und verpasste dem Monster einen Sprungkick in die Seite. Sie flogen zur Seite, das Monster protestierte mit lautem Knurren. VECTOR ergriff unterdessen einen Kochtopf und schlug mit dessen Boden auf den Schleim ein, um sich zu befreien. Ob er erfolgreich war, konnte HUNK nicht erkennen. Er rang mit dem Monster, das nun begann, ihn festzuhalten, sodass er nicht mehr aufstehen konnte. Das zweite Mal in dieser Nacht sah er in den Schlund des Monsters. Er packte die Kiefer mit beiden Händen und versuchte, den Kopf der Kreatur von sich wegzudrücken.

„Friss das!", ertönte VECTORs Stimme hinter ihm und plötzlich tauchten seine Hände vor HUNKs Gesicht auf. Er stopfte dem Monster ein paar Glasflaschen ins Maul. HUNK zog sofort seine Hände von den Kiefern zurück, die sich automatisch um das schlossen, was sie aufgenommen hatten. Ein Knacken ertönte und HUNK wurde mit etwas übergossen, das verdächtig nach Essig roch. Das Monster ließ sofort von ihm ab und winselte laut. Seine Mundhöhle und Zunge waren von den Glasscherben zerschnitten und bluteten. Es schüttelte seinen hässlichen Kopf, gab ein Geräusch von sich, dass entfernt nach „Bäh!" klang und flüchtete ins Abflussrohr.

Schwer atmend lehnte sich HUNK an die Küchentheke. Zum wiederholten Male in dieser Nacht war er nur knapp dem Tod entronnen, doch diesmal war ihm zum Lachen zumute. Mit seinen behandschuhten Händen wischte sich HUNK den Essig vom Gesicht. Er hatte Essiggeschmack im Mund und nun ständig den säuerlichen Geruch in der Nase.

„Balsamico-Essig, VECTOR? Im Ernst? Wie bist du denn darauf gekommen?"

„Hat doch funktioniert. Offenbar hat ihm das nicht geschmeckt", meinte VECTOR nur schulterzuckend. Das Lachen tat gut. Es war befreiend und die beiden Soldaten konnten ihre Suche fortsetzen.

* * *

Wesker war sich inzwischen sicher, dass er sich eine Wundinfektion zugezogen hatte. Sein rechter Arm war vor Schmerz halb gelähmt, die Wunde war dick geschwollen und juckte so stark, dass er sich gegen den Drang zu Kratzen nicht mehr wehren konnte. Er zitterte und schwitzte. Als er auf seinem Weg zum Aussichtsdeck kurz pausierte, zog er das Oberteil seiner Jacke aus und besah sich die Wunde. Sie hatte sich schwarz verfärbt und ein Streifen wanderte seinen Arm hinab zu seiner Hand, ein anderer über seine Schulter zu seinem Oberkörper. Wesker war sich sicher, dass er Fieber hatte. Die Blutvergiftung schwächte ihn und er kam langsamer voran. Seine Angriffe mit dem Schwert waren weniger kraftvoll.

Er umrundete die meisten Monster. Ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen, war in seinem Zustand das Klügste. Er atmete auf, als er im Aufzug nach oben zur Aussichtsplattform angekommen war. Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und durchsuchte seine Medizintasche nach etwas Brauchbarem. Er sprühte etwas Erste-Hilfe-Spray auf die Verletzung. Er seufzte erleichtert, als das kühlende Spray auf die glühend heiße Wunde traf. Das Spray linderte seine Schmerzen, aber es hielt die Infektion nicht weiter auf. Wesker durchsuchte die Tasche weiter. Als er eine kleine Schachtel mit Antibiotika fand, machte er sich eine Notiz im Geiste, dass er HUNK danken musste, wenn sie sich später wiedertrafen. Der Söldner hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Seine Erfahrung hatte ihn mit Sicherheit gelehrt, auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet zu sein.

Wesker teilte sich die Antibiotika in mehrere Portionen auf und schluckte anschließend zwei Tabletten. Er hoffte, die Wirkung würde zügig eintreten. Ihr Einsatz war noch nicht zu Ende und sie mussten immer noch das andere Schiff untersuchen. Schwäche durfte er sich jetzt nicht erlauben.

Der Aufzug hatte fast das Obergeschoss erreicht, als Wesker eine Erschütterung spürte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig trat er zur Seite, als die Aufzugwand, an die er sich bis eben gelehnt hatte, eingedrückt wurde. Der Aufzug verlangsamte sich, weil sich etwas an ihn klammerte. Wesker nahm das Gewehr von seinem Rücken und blickte wachsam umher. Durch das Glasfenster in der Aufzugkabine sah er, dass er fast oben angelangt war. Es gab einen Knall und das Glas zersprang. Die Kabine wurde verbogen und kam zum Stehen. Wesker musste die Tür aufstemmen, um auszusteigen.

So schnell er konnte, eilte er zur Leiter, die ihn nach oben zur Funkantenne bringen würde. Er hatte den weiten, halbmondförmigen Raum zur Hälfte durchquert, als sich ihm eine bestimmt vier Meter große B.O.W. in den Weg stellte. Selbst Wesker schrak bei ihrem Anblick für einen kurzen Moment zusammen. Er stand einer Unterwasserassel gegenüber, die bedrohlich mit den Greifarmen klickerte. Mit ihren Augen fixierte sie Wesker.

Wesker sah zwischen der Assel und der Leiter hin und her und entschied sich für einen Sprint. Das Monster war schneller. Es rollte sich zusammen und schoss wie eine Kanonenkugel auf Wesker zu. Mit voller Wucht prallte es zuerst gegen die Leiter und riss sie zur Hälfte auseinander und anschließend in die Wand, wo es eine tiefe Delle hinterließ. Wesker klammerte sich an die obersten Sprossen der Leiter, seine Füße baumelten in der Luft. Bevor ihn die Greifarme der Megaassel erwischen konnten, zog er sich mit letzter Kraft nach oben. Seine Wunde schmerzte nun so stark, dass er für einen Moment liegen bleiben musste. Er bekam kaum noch Luft und schwitzte so stark, dass der Schweiß über sein Gesicht lief. Auf keinen Fall konnte er denselben Weg zurücknehmen. Er konnte keinen Kampf mit dem Monster riskieren. Selbst wenn er nicht geschwächt gewesen war, es alleine mit der B.O.W. Aufzunehmen, war glatter Selbstmord.

Noch auf dem Boden liegend funkte er HUNK an. „HUNK, wo sind Sie?"

„Wir kämpfen gerade mit einem Seestern", sagte HUNK. Schüsse waren im Hintergrund zu hören. „Wir melden uns gleich wieder."

„HUNK, ich muss einen Umweg zu Ihnen zurücknehmen", sagte Wesker schnell. „Ich brauche noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit."

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte HUNK. Dem Soldaten entging nichts. Seine Stimme und sein erratisches Atmen verrieten Wesker.

„Ich bin verletzt. Ich melde mich wieder. Auf der Aussichtsplattform ist ein Monster …"

Wesker brach den Funkkontakt ab und stemmte sich zitternd hoch. Die Schlüsselkarte für das Labor lag auf dem Tisch neben der Konsole für die Antenne. Er ergriff sie und steckte sie in seine Tasche. Statt den Weg zu nehmen, den er gekommen war, ging er nach draußen und überblickte das Schiff. Er stand am höchsten Punkt des Kreuzers und konnte den vorderen und den hinteren Teil des Schiffes von seinem Standpunkt aus gut erkennen. Ihr Hubschrauber stand noch genau an dem Platz, wo VECTOR ihn vor etlichen Stunden gelandet hatte.

Die frische Luft, die Wesker entgegenschlug, war wohltuend, aber ließ ihn erschaudern. Er fröstelte vom Fieber. Es stürmte und das Schiff bewegte sich im Wellengang kaum merklich hin und her. So schnell es ihm möglich war, nahm Wesker eine Treppe nach unten, wobei er sich abwechselnd an der Reling und ein paar Holzkisten abstützte. Der Schmerz vernebelte regelrecht seine Sinne. Nur der Gedanke, dass er HUNK und VECTOR erreichen musste, hielt ihn auf den Beinen.

* * *

HUNK und VECTOR öffneten vorsichtig die Tür zur Angestelltenkantine. Neben der Essensausgabe stand ein Snack- und Getränkeautomat, der gut gefüllt war. Die Tische und Stühle standen ordentlich an ihrem Platz. Auf einer Ablage standen Behälter mit Messern, Löffeln, Gabeln und Servietten bereit. Das einzige, das einem Außenstehenden verriet, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, waren die Blutspritzer und die Schleimspuren auf dem Fußboden und den Wänden. Im Gegensatz zur Küche lag der Raum fast vollständig im Dunkeln, nur das grelle rot-grüne Neonlicht vom Automaten wies HUNK und VECTOR den Weg durch die Tische.

HUNK hatte immer noch den Geruch nach Essig in der Nase. Wenn sie auf dem Rückweg waren, wollte er sich in der Küche waschen. Er sehnte sich jetzt schon nach einer Dusche, wenn sie zurück waren. Sein Fußgelenk, mit dem er zuvor in die Falle des Fischmonsters getreten war, war ein wenig angeschwollen und schmerzte. Zum Glück hatten seine Stiefel das Schlimmste verhindert.

Weil es so still in der Kantine war, hatte er erwartet, dass sie allein waren, doch plötzlich regte sich etwas über ihren Köpfen. Eine unheimliche Stimme flüsterte: „ _Muss Maschinenraum kontrollieren. Ersatzteile._ "

VECTOR stupste HUNK am Arm und deutete nach oben zur Decke.

„Scheiße", raunte HUNK beim Anblick des Wesens. Es war ein gigantischer Seestern, der ohne Zweifel mal ein Mensch gewesen war und in der Technik des Schiffes gearbeitet hatte. Wie ein Mantra wiederholte er unentwegt seine Arbeitsroutine und gab zusammenhanglose Worte von sich. Bei „Aufzugschlüssel" wurden HUNK und VECTOR hellhörig.

„ _Muss Bilge kontrollieren_ ", verkündete der Seestern.

HUNK nahm seine Pistole und schlug ein paar Mal mit dem Schaft auf den Tisch zu seiner nächsten, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Monsters zu erregen. Das Klopfen ließ den Seestern aufhorchen. Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und löste einen seiner Arme von der Decke. Ein hässliches, verzerrtes Gesicht starrte die beiden Soldaten an.

„ _Ersatzteile_!", sagte das Monster und holte mit einem Arm aus. Mit Leichtigkeit fegte es HUNK und VECTOR von den Füßen. HUNK prellte sich die Schulter. Genau in dem Moment erwachte sein Funkgerät zum Leben.

„HUNK, wo sind Sie?", fragte Wesker. Seine Stimme klang schwach und zittrig.

„Wir kämpfen gerade mit einem Seestern", erklärte HUNK, zog seine Pistole und schoss, wobei er einem weiteren Schlag des Seesterns ausweichen musste. „Wir melden uns gleich wieder."

„HUNK, ich muss einen Umweg zu Ihnen zurücknehmen", sagte Wesker schnell, so als würde er von etwas gehetzt werden. „Ich brauche noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit."

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte HUNK sofort zurück.

„Ich bin verletzt. Ich melde mich wieder. Auf der Aussichtsplattform ist ein Monster …" Der Kontakt brach ab.

HUNK hatte sofort verstanden. Wesker steckte in Schwierigkeiten. Wenn er einem weiteren Ungeheuer begegnet war, war er vermutlich verletzt worden und brauchte ihre Hilfe.

Sie schossen. Die Kugeln drangen in das weiche Fleisch des Seesterns ein und grünes Blut tropfte auf den Boden.

„ _Ersatzteile, Ersatzteile_!", verkündete der ehemalige Techniker immer wieder, während er versuchte, HUNK und VECTOR zu packen.

„Wir müssen zurück zu Wesker, er hat Probleme", ermahnte HUNK seinen Partner.

VECTOR warf eine Blendgranate. Das grelle Licht erschreckte den Seestern so sehr, dass er nach unten fiel und in die Tische krachte. Für einen Moment zappelte er hilflos auf dem Rücken und entblößte seinen Bauch. Seine gesamte Unterseite war mit Saugnäpfen versehen. In der Mitte seines fünfzackigen Körpers wartete ein zahnbestückter Schlund auf seine Beute.

„Da!", rief VECTOR und deutete auf etwas, das an einem der Saugnäpfe aufblitzte. „Der Schlüssel!" VECTOR spannt seinen Bogen.

Mit einem kraftvollen Schwung richtete sich die Kreatur auf und packte HUNK. Der schoss ins Gesicht des Seesterns. VECTOR zielte und schoss seinen Pfeil direkt in die Öffnung am Bauch der Kreatur. Nur ein paar Sekunden später riss es den Stern auseinander. Seine fünf Gliedmaßen flogen nach allen Seiten. Der Kopf würgte noch einmal „Ersatzteile" hervor, dann verstummte er. HUNK befreite sich aus seiner glitschigen Umarmung und VECTOR entfernte den Aufzugschlüssel mit einem schmatzenden Ploppen von dem Saugnapf des Seesterns.

„Kommen Sie", sagte er und reichte seinem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten die Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Gerade als VECTOR HUNK hochziehen wollte, verkrampfte er vor Schmerz.

„VECTOR, alles in Ordnung?!", fragte HUNK alarmiert. VECTOR brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zu fassen. „Hab ein paar Schläge abbekommen. Und ich habe mich etwas überanstrengt."

Die Erklärung irritierte HUNK ein wenig. VECTOR war doch um einige Jahre jünger als er selbst und seine Kondition stand der von HUNK in nichts nach. HUNK musterte seinen früheren Schüler. Auch wenn er VECTORs Mimik durch dessen Maske nicht sehen konnte, wusste er trotzdem, dass VECTOR etwas verheimlichte.

„Was ist los?"

„Es ist nichts. Mein Körper … funktioniert eben nicht mehr … so wie früher. Belassen wir es dabei."

HUNK konnte sich ausrechnen, was mit VECTOR los war, auch ohne große Erklärung. Er würde seinen Partner später darauf ansprechen. Jetzt mussten sie weiter an ihren Plan denken.

„Wesker braucht uns."

* * *

Um der Monsterassel nicht zu begegnen, musste Wesker den Weg über das Seitendeck nehmen. Die frische, kalte Meeresluft und der Regen taten ihm gut. Das Fieber wollte noch nicht nachlassen und er glühte regelrecht. Schweiß lief seinen Rücken hinab. Er nahm zwei weitere Antibiotika-Tabletten. Er hoffte, dass er es sich nicht nur einbildete, aber er glaubte, dass das Medikament allmählich zu wirken begann. Die Wunde und sein Immunsystem arbeiteten auf Hochtouren. Er war nun so geschwächt, dass er sich nicht länger auf den Beinen halten konnte. Er brach neben der Reling zusammen und konnte nicht mehr aufstehen. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, war er gezwungen in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel zu schauen. Regen prasselte auf ihn nieder und durchnässte seine Kleidung. Die Schmerzen in seinem Arm wurden so stark, dass seine Sinne betäubt wurden und er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor. Sein Bewusstsein spielte ihm Streiche. Er driftete immer wieder geistig ab und verlor das Gefühl für die Zeit.

Sein Körper befand sich in einem Kampf um Leben und Tod. Er kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut. Als der Tyrant ihn durchbohrt hatte, hatte er sich genauso gefühlt wie jetzt. Die Schmerzen hatten alles überschattet und schließlich war er in Dunkelheit versunken.

Statt der Dunkelheit war er nun plötzlich nicht mehr allein. Eine vertraute Stimme sprach mit ihm.

„Claire, bist du das?", fragte er in die Nacht hinein. Warum er ausgerechnet nach ihr fragte, wusste er nicht. Wahrscheinlich wünschte sich sein Unterbewusstsein, dass Claire hier bei ihm sein möge. Was hätte er darum gegeben, ihre sanften Hände auf seiner Haut spüren zu können?

„Albert, hör auf dich dagegen zu wehren", sagte Spencer zu ihm und Wesker war gezwungen in das verhasste Gesicht seines Vaters zu blicken. „Du hast am Ende doch verloren. Gib auf. Niemand braucht dich hier."

„Nein …", widersprach Wesker.

„Albert, lass es gut sein", sagte William. „Du hast genug getan."

„William, was machst du …"

„Albert?" Er hörte eine sanfte Frauenstimme und dachte im ersten Moment, dass sein Wunsch erfüllt worden war und Claire bei ihm war.

„Claire …" Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, doch es war nicht Claire, die seine Hand ergriff und ihn anlächelte. Es war Anna Muller.

„Albert, es ist in Ordnung, du musst nicht mehr kämpfen, du hast so viel getan", sagte sie. „Komm zurück zu mir. Komm nach Hause." Sie streichelte seine Wange und küsste ihn. Wesker hätte mit ihr gehen können und beinahe hätte er nachgegeben, doch eine innere Stimme erinnerte ihn daran, dass seine Reise noch nicht zu Ende war. Dass er eine zweite Chance bekommen hatte. Dass zu Hause jemand auf ihn wartete, zu dem er zurückkehren wollte.

„Albert, lass los, du musst nicht mehr kämpfen", sagte Anna erneut.

„Ich kann nicht", antwortete Wesker ihr.

Aus weiter Entfernung wie durch einen Nebel hörte er jemanden nach ihm rufen. „Wesker! Wesker!"

Die Gesichter verschwammen vor seinen Augen. Plötzlich spürte er wieder den Regen auf seiner Haut. Etwas bewegte sich um ihn herum. Schemenhafte Gestalten beugten sich über ihn, aber er war nicht mehr imstande seine Augen geöffnet zu halten.


	22. Kapitel 22: Raphaels Rache

_Mit diesem Kapitel habe ich mich sehr schwer getan und ich bin auch nicht ganz zufrieden damit, aber ich wollte nicht noch länger daran herumbasteln und alles verschlimmbessern. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt auch, dass die Geschichte wahrscheinlich ungefähr 30 Kapitel insgesamt haben wird. Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

* * *

Wesker hatte einen seltsamen Traum. Er war unter Wasser, irgendwo draußen im Meer. Er sah die Oberfläche über sich, aber konnte nicht auftauchen. Unter ihm befanden sich die düsteren Weiten des Ozeans. Er sah ein riesiges Monster auf sich zu schwimmen, das sein Maul aufsperrte und ihn verschlingen wollte. Er konnte nicht wegschwimmen. Hilflos musste er zusehen, wie die Tiefseekreatur auf ihn zukam. Kurz bevor sich ihr Maul um ihn schließen konnte, erwachte er.

Schwer atmend schrak Wesker hoch. Einen Moment war er geblendet vom hellen Licht in der großen Halle. Ihm war schwindelig und er fühlte sich, als hätte ihn ein Zug angefahren. Sein Kopf dröhnte, als müsste er gleich zerspringen. Er lag auf einem weichen Ledersofa unter einer Wolldecke. Der Schmerz in seinem rechten Oberarm hatte nachgelassen und die Schwellung war abgeklungen. Seine Stirn war noch heiß, aber auch das Fieber schien gesunken zu sein.

Wie war er zurück in die Halle gekommen? In seiner letzten Erinnerung lag er auf dem Seitendeck im Regen. Er hatte Gesichter gesehen, lange vergessene Gesichter. Er musste halluziniert haben. Hatte er nicht im Sterben gelegen? Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, allein und verlassen auf dem Seitendeck des Schiffes im Regen sterben zu müssen. Und doch lebte er.

„Sie sind wach, sehr gut", sagte eine Stimme in seiner Nähe.

„HUNK, was ist … Das Labor, wir müssen …", Wesker konnte noch keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Ganz ruhig, Sie sind noch geschwächt", sagte HUNK und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte Wesker.

„Ein paar Stunden. Es war gut, dass Sie die Antibiotika gleich genommen haben. Ich habe die Wunde noch mal gereinigt und neu verbunden. Sie war entzündet und eitrig", erklärte HUNK. „Sie hatten eine schwere Blutvergiftung."

„Ein paar Stunden?!" Wesker wollte sofort aufspringen, doch eine Welle des Schwindels überkam ihn und er musste sich wieder hinlegen.

„Keine Sorge, VECTOR und ich haben das Labor gefunden und durchsucht."

„Was haben Sie gefunden?", wollte Wesker sofort wissen.

„Wir haben den R-Virus gefunden. Und die Raketen, die Raphael noch verschicken will. Sie sind mit der tödlichen Fracht geladen. VECTOR und ich haben das Labor weitestgehend gesichert, aber manche Räume wimmeln nur so von B.O.W.s. Sie müssen postiert worden sein, um die Forschungsanlage zu beschützen. Wir wollten ohne Sie nicht weitergehen."

Wesker richtete sich auf, diesmal etwas langsamer. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er und auch HUNK andere Kleidung trugen.

„Ich habe Ihnen saubere, trockene Kleidung besorgt, weil sie völlig durchnässt waren", sagte HUNK. „Ich habe mich auch umgezogen, weil meine Uniform kaputt war. Eines der Viecher hat mich am Rücken erwischt."

„Danke", sagte Wesker und er glaubte, selten zuvor solche Dankbarkeit für jemanden empfunden zu haben. „Danke HUNK. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet."

HUNK nickte. „Wie fühlen Sie sich jetzt?"

„Ich habe mich schon mal besser gefühlt", sagte Wesker. „Aber ich denke, ich werde es schaffen. Vielleicht muss ich es ab jetzt nur etwas langsamer angehen lassen."

„VECTOR hat sich Ihr Schwert ausgeliehen. Wir haben Teile des Labors schon von den Monstern gesäubert", sagte HUNK. „Wenn Sie bereit sind, dann gehen wir nochmal runter."

„Ja", sagte Wesker. „Haben Sie etwas Wasser für mich?"

HUNK reichte ihm eine kleine Flasche Mineralwasser. Wesker nahm zuerst noch zwei Antibiotika-Tabletten, dann trank er die Flasche in wenigen Zügen leer.

„Nehmen Sie auch etwas zu essen. VECTOR und ich haben uns schon gestärkt." HUNK gab ihm Bohnen aus der Dose und ein paar Müsliriegel. „Ich würde ihnen ja etwas Feineres anbieten, aber die Filets haben die Monster schon gefressen."

Wesker ließ sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln hinreißen. Täuschte er sich ohne roch HUNK nach Essig?

„Was ist das für ein Geruch an Ihnen?", fragte er den Söldner.

„VECTOR hatte die geniale Idee, einem Monster in der Küche Essig zu verabreichen. Ich habe dabei einiges abbekommen. Ich habe mich schon gewaschen, aber der Geruch haftet immer noch an mir. Zumindest wissen wir, dass ihnen dunkler Balsamico-Essig nicht schmeckt." HUNK lachte leise.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns mit Essig ausstatten anstatt mit Waffen", bemerkte Wesker sarkastisch.

HUNK wurde wieder ernst. „Wir müssen mit unseren Vorräten gut haushalten. Wir haben in den Kämpfen gegen die Monster fast alle Granaten aufgebraucht. VECTOR hat kaum noch Pfeile. Wir haben das Schiff nach Munition durchsucht, aber haben nur ein paar Magazine gefunden."

„Wie haben Sie mich eigentlich gefunden?", wollte Wesker wissen.

„Unsere Kommunikationsgeräte haben GPS. Wir wussten deshalb sofort, wo Sie waren. Wir haben Ihre Warnung vor dem B.O.W. beherzigt und sind nicht durch die Aussichtsplattform gegangen, sondern kamen von der anderen Seite. Wir haben das Monster aber gesehen. Es hat die Wand durchbrochen und sitzt draußen auf der Außenseite der Plattform im Regen. Was ist das? Eine Kellerassel?"

„So was in der Art", sagte Wesker. „Legen wir uns nicht mit ihm an."

HUNK nickte. „Ich habe vorhin mit Ms. Redfield gesprochen."

„Was haben Sie erzählt?", fragte Wesker sofort.

„Dass wir noch etwas Zeit brauchen", sagte HUNK. „Keine Angst, ich habe ihr nicht gesagt, was mit Ihnen passiert ist. Ich habe gesagt, dass wir auf B.O.W.s getroffen sind und kämpfen mussten und Sie sich gerade ausruhen. Das ist nicht die Wahrheit, aber gelogen habe ich auch nicht."

„Hat Claire etwas gesagt?"

„Sie wollte sich entschuldigen", sagte HUNK. „Und sie hat mir gesagt, dass ihr Bruder und die B.S.A.A. bereit sind. Sie warten nur auf unser Signal."

„Verstehe. Geht es Ihrer Familie gut, HUNK?", fragte Wesker.

„Den Mädchen ja, aber … Ich weiß nicht, irgendetwas ist seltsam. Ms. Redfield hat gesagt, dass es meiner Frau nicht gut geht. Sie musste sich wohl übergeben."

Bevor Wesker darauf eingehen konnte, kam VECTOR zu ihnen zurück. „Gut, dass Sie wach sind. Ich habe mir Ihr Schwert ausgeliehen und ein paar Schleimmonster im Labor damit getötet." Der Söldner übergab Wesker das Schwert. Wesker nahm sich vor, die Klinge zu reinigen, wenn sie zurück waren. Sie war von oben bis unten mit Blut verkrustet. Seine Entscheidung, das Schwert als Waffe mitzunehmen, hatte sich als richtig erwiesen.

„Wir haben ein paar Unterlagen sichergestellt", erklärte HUNK und gab Wesker einen Stapel Papiere zum Lesen. „Sie sind der Wissenschaftler, Wesker, Sie müssen die richtigen Schlüsse daraus ziehen. Das Dokument ganz oben ist eine Notiz von Raphael."

„ _Raphaels Aufzeichnungen: Ich habe verschiedene Stränge des R-Virus entwickelt. In den Strang 1D habe ich Veränderungen am Genom vorgenommen, sodass er besonders kompatibel mit Meereslebewesen ist. Ich habe ihn erfolgreich an Fischen getestet. In den Strang 1D-1 habe ich direkt DNS von Meereslebewesen eingebaut. Die Ergebnisse aus den Versuchen am Menschen sind vielversprechend._

…

 _Vielleicht werde ich den Strang bei ihm ausprobieren, aber das wäre eigentlich zu einfach. Für das, was er getan hat, verdient er eine härtere Strafe. Ich habe ihm vertraut und er hat mich und unsere ganze Familie verraten. Es ist eine Schande, dass wir denselben Namen tragen müssen. Es war dumm, ihm so blind zu vertrauen._

…

 _Von meinen Kontakten habe ich erfahren, dass Amanda die B.S.A.A. eingeschaltet hat. Ich wusste, dass sie mit ihm zusammenarbeiten würde. Ich habe seinen Plan noch nicht vollständig durchschaut, aber ich denke, er will den R-Virus für sich."_

„Wenn könnte Raphael damit meinen? Womöglich seinen Onkel Gabriel, so wie Sie vermutet hatten, Wesker?", sagte HUNK.

„Es muss auf jeden Fall jemand aus seiner Familie sein und da bleibt nur sein Onkel", sagte Wesker, der seine Überlegungen bestätigt sah. „Mehr von Raphaels Aufzeichnungen haben Sie nicht gefunden?"

„Nein, leider nicht", antwortete HUNK. „Nur noch die Aufzeichnungen über seine Forschung. Werden Sie schlau daraus?"

Wesker nickte. Er verstand die Notizen. Etliche Informationen hatte er durch seine Experimente mit dem R-Virus schon selbst herausgearbeitet.

„Sehen Sie sich wieder in der Lage weiterzumachen?", fragte HUNK. „Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie sich noch ausruhen. VECTOR und ich können das Labor übernehmen."

„Nein, ich bin OK", sagte Wesker und stand auf. Er war immer noch geschwächt, aber hatte durch seinen kurzen Schlaf wieder etwas Kraft schöpfen können. Er musste das Labor selbst sehen, denn er vermutete, dass HUNK und VECTOR, die beide zwar fähige Soldaten, aber keine Virenforscher waren, allein keinen Weg finden würden, das Virus zu neutralisieren. Wesker war zudem neugierig. Er wollte sich Raphaels Forschung ansehen und Daten aus den Computern herunterladen, die er für seine eigene Forschung benutzen konnte. Vielleicht fand er in Raphaels Arbeit den Schlüssel für sein Heilmittel oder die Wiederbeschaffung seiner Kräfte. Außerdem hatte er immer noch den Wunsch nach Vergeltung. Raphael hatte ihn für seine Experimente missbraucht und noch dazu seine Arbeit gestohlen.„Ich will das Labor selbst untersuchen."

Wesker schnallte sich das Schwert wieder um und die drei Männer luden ihre Waffen nach.

„Also gut, dann gehen wir."

* * *

Wesker, HUNK und VECTOR stiegen über die leblosen Körper der Schleimmonster hinweg, die die beiden Soldaten bereits erledigt hatten. Raphaels geheimes Forschungslabor war ein großer, runder Raum, in dessen Mitte sich ein riesiger Glastank mit einer rötlich-violetten Flüssigkeit befand. Mehrere Gänge führten sternförmig vom Hauptraum zu mehreren kleineren Laboren. Sie befanden sich auf dem oberen Stockwerk des Labors. Was unter ihnen lag, war nicht zu erkennen, weil der Bauch des Schiffes mit Wasser gefüllt war.

Als sich die elektronische Tür vor Wesker und den beiden Söldnern öffnete, gab sie nicht nur den Blick auf die Anlage frei, sondern auch auf eine ganze Reihe unheimlicher B.O.W.s, die den Glastank bewachten. Nach der Form ihrer Köpfe zu schließen waren sie einmal Hammerhaie gewesen. Sie standen aufrecht auf zwei Beinen. Manche von ihnen hatten ein Schild und einen scharfen Speer als Hände, andere hatten zwei scharfe Klingen anstatt Hände. An den Wänden hingen gigantische Seeigel in allen möglichen Farben.

Wesker sah über das Geländer nach unten auf das Wasser. Er glaubte, ein paar Schatten zu sehen, die sich im Wasser bewegten. Er wollte gar nicht herausfinden, mit welchen Kreaturen aus dem Meer Raphael noch experimentiert hatte.

„VECTOR und ich haben uns alle Labore ringsum angeschaut", erklärte HUNK und deutete auf die Türen an der Wand. „Sie sind alle monsterfrei. Nur um die Mitte konnten wir uns noch nicht kümmern. Wir müssen an die Steuerungskonsole an dem Tank, der von den Haien bewacht wird. Wir sind uns noch nicht sicher, wie wir sie besiegen sollen. Wir haben nicht mehr genug Granaten und andere Munition, um sie alle zu töten. Vielleicht locken VECTOR und ich sie weg, während Sie sich um den Tank kümmern."

„Zuerst möchte ich mir die anderen Labors ansehen", sagte Wesker und schritt zielstrebig nach links zu ersten Tür, ohne aber den Blick von den Seeigeln an der Wand zu nehmen. „Was ist mit denen? Tun die irgendetwas?"

„Sie haben sich bislang nicht bewegt", teilte VECTOR ihm mit.

„Verhalten wir uns so, dass sich das nicht änder", sagte HUNK, aber hielt zur Vorsicht seine TMP bereit und deckte Wesker, bis sie durch die Tür geschritten waren.

Ohne zu zögern ging Wesker zum ersten Computer, der in Reichweite stand, startete ihn und begann, die Daten zu durchsuchen. Er besah sich alles genau, doch konnte etliche Dateien nicht öffnen, weil sie passwortgeschützt waren. Er tat ein paar Versuche, aber musste bald aufgeben, weil ihn das System darüber informierte, dass ein Notfallmechanismus im Falle eines unbefugten Zutritts die Computer abschalten und Alarm auslösen würde.

„Das kann ich nicht riskieren", erklärte er VECTOR und HUNK.

„Können Sie wenigstens etwas über das Virus herausfinden?"

„Ja, an Raphaels Aufzeichnungen komme ich heran, aber das sind nur seine Feldstudien mit den B.O.W.s. Seine Experimente mit den Kreaturen da draußen", sagte Wesker und fluchte leise. Er hatte sich mehr erhofft. Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust.

„Gibt es irgendeinen Weg, das Virus zu neutralisieren?", fragte VECTOR. „Wenn wir den Tank zerstören …"

„Wenn wir da rankommen", meinte HUNK und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ich kann so viel sagen", sagte Wesker. „Raphael hat kein Gegenmittel entwickelt. Es gibt keine Immunisierung und keinen Antivirus. Mein Heilmittel ist das einzige Mittel gegen den R-Virus, das wir haben. Es gibt hier nichts, mit dem wir das Virus neutralisieren können."

„Können Sie etwas mischen? In dem anderen Labor ein paar Türen weiter gibt es ein Chemikalienlager", wollte VECTOR wissen. „Vielleicht gibt es keinen Weg, das Virus zu neutralisieren, aber wir könnten die Flüssigkeit so verunreinigen, dass das Virus zerstört und damit wertlos wird. Fällt Ihnen da etwas ein, Wesker?"

Wesker überlegte kurz. „Natürlich. Aber wir müssen die Haie weglocken, um an den Tank zu gelangen."

„Das überlassen Sie mal VECTOR und mir", sagte HUNK. „Kümmern Sie sich um die Chemikalien."

HUNK führte Wesker zu dem Labor, wo er die Chemikalien finden würde, um ein starkes Gift zu mischen, während VECTOR die Haie beobachtete und versuchte, einen Weg zu finden, wie er sie von dem Tank weglocken konnte. Die B.O.W.s waren ruhig und wanderten langsam um den Tank herum. Sie hatten längst bemerkt, dass sich Eindringlinge im Labor befanden, aber warteten auf die richtige Gelegenheit, um zuschlagen zu können. Ihre Intelligenz beunruhigte Wesker.

„Hier", sagte HUNK und öffnete die Labortür. Ein Schleimmonster lag tot auf dem Boden. Sein Körper hatte sich in eine formlose, stinkende Schleimmasse verwandelte.

„Damit kann ich arbeiten", sagte Wesker und besah sich die Behälter. Er brauchte nur ein paar Minuten, um eine effektive Mischung zusammenzustellen, die die Viren zielsicher abtöten konnte. Er zog sich Handschuhe und einen Mundschutz an und füllte eine Reihe Chemikalien in mehrere Behälter.

„Sie machen das, VECTOR und ich erledigen die Viecher. Geben Sie mir Ihr Schwert", bat HUNK.

Wesker, der die Behälter tragen musste, würde es für den Moment ohnehin nicht brauchen. HUNK ging voraus, Wesker folgte ihm mit den Behältern in der Hand. VECTOR stand auf der anderen Seite und zog einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher. Er pfiff laut, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Monster auf sich zu ziehen, dann schoss er einen Pfeil direkt in den Bauch eines Hais. Der Oberkörper des Monsters wurde auseinandergerissen und seine Gedärme verteilten sich auf dem Boden. Seine Beine torkelten noch eine Weile hin und her, dann fielen sie um und zerflossen zu Brei. Seine Artgenossen brüllten vor Wut und stürmten nun auf VECTOR zu.

„Das ist unsere Chance!", rief HUNK und rannte los. „Ich helfe VECTOR, Sie tun, was Sie tun müssen!"

Die Zeit drängte. Wesker musste schnell handeln. Er ignorierte seine Müdigkeit, seine körperliche Schwäche und rannte los. Sobald er die Konsole erreicht hatte, tippte er los. Er schaltete die Kühlung der Flüssigkeit ab, dann schraubte er den Verschluss des Tanks auf und schüttete seine Mixtur hinein. Die chemische Reaktion fiel so heftig aus, wie Wesker spekuliert hatte. Die Flüssigkeit schäumte und verfärbte sich umgehend ins Dunkelblaue, dann ins Schwarze. Das Glas des Tanks wurde heiß, bekam Risse und zerplatzte, worauf hin sich die dampfende Flüssigkeit über den Boden ergoss. Ein lauter Knall ertönte, als VECTOR und HUNK mehrere B.O.W.s mit einer Granate töteten. Sie kehrten zu Wesker zurück. Drei der Haie standen noch und machten sich zum Angriff bereit.

„Gut gemacht", lobte HUNK.

„Ich muss nochmal an einen Computer", sagte Wesker. „Ich brauche mehr Informationen und ich will den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus des Labors aktivieren. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass die B.O.W.s in Freiheit gelangen. Wenn wir seine Forschung zerstören, können wir Raphael empfindlichen Schaden zufügen."

„Alles klar."

HUNK und VECTOR liefen voraus und gaben ihm Deckung, während sie die Labors durchsuchten. Sie fanden die Steuerungszentrale für die Raketen. Wesker deaktivierte den Countdown für ihren Abschuss, der bei weniger als drei Stunden gestanden hatte.

„Das war knapp."

Er loggte sich ins System ein und durchsuchte die Dateien.

„Beeilen Sie sich bitte", drängte VECTOR ihn. „Wir bekommen gleich Besuch."

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", fluchte Wesker. Er war auf etwas sehr Beunruhigendes gestoßen, das er kaum fassen konnte. Er hatte Raphael und die Familie wirklich unterschätzt, aber das würde ihm sicher kein zweites Mal passieren.

„Was haben Sie gefunden?", fragte HUNK.

„Das erkläre ich Ihnen später. Jetzt ist keine Zeit", sagte Wesker. „HUNK, ich brauche einen Datenträger, auf den ich die Informationen herunterladen kann. Haben Sie irgendetwas zur Hand?"

„Nur das hier." HUNK ergriff ein kleines PDA, einen elektronischen Taschenkalender, der neben den Computern lag. „Wird das ausreichen?"

„Ja", antwortete Wesker, steckte das Gerät an den Computer und lud die Daten herunter. Der Speicher des Geräts war zu klein, um alles erfassen zu können, aber das machte nichts. Wesker hatte die wesentlichen Informationen, die er und die B.S.A.A. brauchen würden, auf den 8 GB untergebracht. Wesker steckte das PDA in seine Tasche. Danach aktivierte er den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus des Schiffes und setzte den Zähler auf 20 Minuten, damit sie genug Zeit hatten, vom Schiff zu entkommen. „Gehen wir."

Die Haie hatten sich ins Wasser zurückgezogen. Stattdessen waren die Seeigel zum Leben erwacht und der hohe Raum war von Rascheln erfüllt, als sie sich über die Metallwände bewegten. Die drei Männer liefen zurück zum Haupteingang, Wesker voraus. Plötzlich bohrte sich ein bestimmt ein Meter langer Stachel vor seinen Füßen in den Boden und er stoppte abrupt. Kurz darauf folgte eine ganze Salve an spitzen Stacheln, denen sie ausweichen mussten. HUNK schwang das Samurai-Schwert und wehrte mehrere Stacheln ab.

„Zum Ausgang!"

Vor ihnen lagen vielleicht 100 Meter, die sie noch vom Ausgang trennten, doch ein paar Seeigel lösten sich von der Wand, sprangen auf den Boden und versperrten ihnen den Weg. Wesker packte einen der Stachel und rammte ihm dem Seeigel, der ihm am nächsten war, direkt ins weiche Fleisch seiner Unterseite. Die anderen verschossen ihre tödlichen Waffen. Ein Stachel verfehlte Wesker nur um Millimeter. Er fühlte einen Luftstoß an seiner Wange. HUNK duckte sich weg, rollte sich über seine Schulter ab und zog seine TMP. Da die Seeigel gepanzert waren und Kugeln abwehren konnten, schoss er stattdessen vor ihnen auf den Metallboden, um sie zurückzudrängen. Seine Strategie schien aufzugehen. Die Seeigel wichen zur Seite, doch der dröhnende Lärm von den Kugeln auf dem Metallboden machte sie nur noch wütender.

Wesker, HUNK und VECTOR nutzten die Chance und kämpften sich weiter Richtung Ausgang. Die Monster gaben nicht auf. Sie verschossen ein weiteres Mal ihre scharfen Stacheln. Wesker und HUNK konnten ausweichen, doch VECTOR hatte diesmal nicht so viel Glück. Ein Schmerzensschrei ertönte hinter Wesker und HUNK und die beiden Männer wirbelten herum. VECTOR kippte zur Seite.

„Nein, VECTOR!" HUNK war sofort an der Seite seines Partners. VECTOR röchelte und sein Atem war abgehackt und unregelmäßig. Unablässig trat Blut aus den Wunden.

Wesker zog VECTOR sofort die Maske vom Gesicht, damit er nicht an seinem Blut erstickte. Zum Vorschein kam ein Asiat um die 40. Blut lief aus VECTORs Mund und er würgte große Mengen davon hervor.

„VECTOR, durchhalten", ermahnte HUNK ihn und besah sich die Wunden. Ein Stachel des Seeigels hatte VECTORs rechte Schulter durchbohrt. Ein anderer steckte in seinem Bauch und ein dritter in seinem Oberschenkel. Um die Schulter und das Bein machte sich Wesker keine Sorgen, denn die Wunden waren nicht tödlich. Doch der Stachel, der sich in VECTORs Körpermitte gebohrt hatte, konnte ein lebenswichtiges Organ oder die Bauchschlagader verletzt haben.

„Wir müssen die Stacheln entfernen", sagte Wesker. „Wir wissen nicht, ob sie giftig sind."

„Erst mal müssen wir hier raus." HUNK griff von hinten unter VECTORs Arme und zog ihn durch die Tür, die ihren einzigen Schutz vor den Monstern darstellte. Wesker tippte auf das Bedienfeld und sie schloss sich gerade noch rechtzeitig hinter ihnen, bevor ihnen die Seeigel folgen konnten.

So sanft er konnte, legte HUNK seinen Partner auf den Rücken.

„VECTOR, das wird jetzt weh tun." So vorsichtig er konnte, zog Wesker die Stacheln aus den Wunden. VECTOR verzog das Gesicht und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf.

„VECTOR, reißen Sie sich zusammen", sagte Wesker.

HUNK drückte sofort seine Hände auf die Bauchwunde. „Wesker, nehmen Sie den Verband aus meiner Medizintasche. Wir müssen die Blutung stoppen!"

Wesker nickte und tat wie geheißen. Der Verband würde nicht lange halten, aber sollte ihnen genug Zeit verschaffen, VECTOR zurück zum Hubschrauber zu bringen. Von ihrer kostbaren Zeit waren bereits fünf Minuten verstrichen. Der Alarm über ihren Köpfen informierte sie sachlich und erbarmungslos, dass das Schiff in einer Viertelstunde in die Luft fliegen würde.

VECTOR schob Weskers Hände weg. „Sie müssen mich hier lassen", presste er unter Schmerzen hervor. „Gehen Sie. Retten Sie sich. Ich halte Sie nur auf." Er sah zwischen Wesker und HUNK hin und her. „Ich habe niemanden, zu dem ich zurückkommen kann, aber ihr schon. Wir müssen nicht alle drei sterben."

Wesker wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit HUNK. „Kein Mann wird zurückgelassen, VECTOR. Du stirbst heute nicht", sagte HUNK. „Wer weiß, wer noch auf dich wartet. Und jetzt reiß dich zusammen, Soldat, und steh auf."

HUNK half VECTOR auf die Beine und stützte ihn, während Wesker vorausging und ihren Weg sicherte. Die Stimme über ihren Köpfen erinnerte sie in regelmäßigen Intervallen daran, dass die Zeit bis zur Explosion des Schiffes weiter verstrich.

Der Alarm schreckte eine ganze Reihe Schleimmonster auf. Wesker erledigte so viele von ihnen wie möglich, damit sie den Verletzten sicher transportieren konnten. Er war inzwischen an seine körperliche Belastungsgrenze gestoßen und wusste nicht, wie lange er noch durchhalten würde. Die Antibiotika und der kurze Schlaf hatten zwar geholfen, doch er hatte eine gefährliche Infektion überstehen müssen, die nicht zu unterschätzen war. Sein Körper brauchte eigentlich dringend Ruhe. Dazu wurde seine Munition allmählich knapp. HUNK überließ ihm deshalb seine TMP.

Während sie liefen, funkte Wesker Claire an.

„Wesker, was gibt es?"

„Claire, wir verlassen gerade das Schiff. Wir sind auf dem Rückweg. Es gab einen Zwischenfall, wir haben einen Verletzten, der sofort medizinische Versorgung braucht."

„Dir geht es doch gut, oder? HUNK wollte mir vorhin nichts sagen. Und Patricia fragt nach ihrem Mann."

„HUNK geht es gut. Es hat VECTOR erwischt. Er hat viel Blut verloren und muss in ein Krankenhaus. Sag deinem Bruder Bescheid, dass wir auf dem Weg sind und dass sie sich um VECTOR kümmern müssen. Sie sollen jemanden schicken."

„Geht klar. Ich kümmere mich sofort darum."

„Sie sollen sich mit uns beim Anwesen treffen."

„OK, alles klar."

Ihr Streit, ihre persönliche Unstimmigkeit war für den Moment vergessen. Die Aufgaben, auf die sie sich konzentrieren mussten, waren wichtiger.

Sie kannten das Schiff inzwischen so gut, dass sie einen kürzeren Weg zurück zu ihrem Hubschrauber nehmen konnten. Die riesige Unterwasserassel lauerte gab oben bei der Antennenanlage, aber ließ sich von den drei Menschen, die über das Decke liefen nicht stören. In wenigen Augenblicken würde das Inferno der Explosion sie mit sich reißen und ihr kurzes Leben beenden.

HUNK half VECTOR sich hinzulegen und versorgte die Verletzungen. Wesker startete sofort die Maschine. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hob der Hubschrauber ab und brachte genug Abstand zwischen sie und das Schiff, bevor dieses mit einem lauten Knall explodierte. Die Nacht wurde von einem blendenden orangen Licht erhellt und die einst stolze Queen Tisiphone wurde von den Tiefen des Ozeans verschlungen.

Auf halbem Weg musste Wesker mit HUNK tauschen, weil die Müdigkeit drohte, ihn zu übermannen. „Fliegen Sie, HUNK, ich werde mich weiter um VECTOR kümmern."

HUNKs Hände und Kleidung waren voller Blut. Er nickte schwach und übernahm das Steuer des Helikopters. VECTOR war in eine Decke eingehüllt. Er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren und sein Puls war schwach. Er hatte zu viel Blut verloren. Wesker hoffte, dass VECTOR so ein zäher Bursche war, wie HUNK gesagt hatte, und überleben würde. Er überprüfte alle Verbände und erneuerte den um VECTORs Oberschenkel, nachdem er Erste-Hilfe-Spray auf die Wunde gesprüht hatte. Wie VECTOR so verletzt und regungslos vor ihm lag, erinnerte er Wesker an Jill, wie sie vor so vielen Jahren nach ihrem Fenstersturz vor ihm gelegen und er ihre Wunden versorgt hatte. Wesker stellte sicher, dass VECTOR gut in die Decke eingewickelt war, damit sein Körper nicht auskühlte, dann musste er sich setzen und einen Schluck Wasser nehmen. Er musste sich zwingen, die Augen geöffnet zu halten, obwohl er sich nach nichts sehnlicher sehnte als etwas Schlaf.

* * *

„Chris, Wesker, HUNK und VECTOR sind auf dem Rückweg!" Claire war so aufgeregt, dass sie beinahe in das Mikrofon schrie.

„Alles klar, wir machen uns bereit. Gib ihnen die Koordinaten des Treffpunkts in Texas", sagte Chris.

„Chris, wir haben ein Problem. VECTOR wurde schwer verletzt, er braucht dringend einen Arzt. Ihr müsst ihn abholen. Wir müssen hier beim Anwesen einen Zwischenstopp einlegen, bevor wir weiterfliegen."

Chris schien zu überlegen, denn er antwortete nicht gleich. „Also gut, wollten ohnehin mit einem Flugzeug und einem Hubschrauber kommen, um HUNKs Familie abzuholen. Helena Harper ist immer noch verletzt, sie kann also nicht auf unseren Einsatz mitkommen. Sie soll sich um VECTOR kümmern und mit ihm zurück zu unseren Leuten fliegen. Was ist jetzt mit dem Heilmittel? Hast du eine Probe?"

„Leider nein", sagte Claire zerknirscht. „Wesker will mir nicht sagen, wo die Proben sind. Er will nicht, dass ich euch das Heilmittel gebe. Ich glaube, dass will er selbst machen, wenn wir von dem Schiff zurück sind."

„Dieser Bastard!", fluchte Chris. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Claire, die Zeit drängt! Wir brauchen das Heilmittel! Je länger wir warten, desto schlimmer wird es!"

„Ich weiß, Chris, aber … Ich habe es versucht. Wesker war stinksauer auf mich, dass ich hinter seinem Rücken das Heilmittel aushändigen wollte. Du kennst ihn doch, er mag es nicht, wenn man ihn hintergeht."

„Claire, jede Minute zählt. Rebecca und Alex wollen daran arbeiten."

„Ich weiß doch. Es kommt auf ein paar Stunden jetzt auch nicht mehr an", widersprach Claire. „Ihr bekommt das Heilmittel, aber ich schätze, Wesker verfolgt damit irgendein Ziel."

Chris schnaubte. Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch er riss sich zusammen und sagte schließlich ruhig: „Also gut, wir sind auf dem Weg. Wir kümmern uns um VECTOR."

„Danke."

Eine ungeduldige Patricia wartete im Salon auf Claire.

„Haben Sie etwas von meinem Mann gehört?", fragte sie sofort. Sorge stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Werden sie bald wieder da sein?"

„HUNK geht es gut. Sie machen sich gerade auf den Rückweg. Nur sein Freund VECTOR wurde verletzt."

Patricia atmete erleichtert auf, weil es ihrem Mann gutging. „Gott sei Dank. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Was ist mit VECTOR?

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, nur dass er schwer verletzt wurde und Hilfe braucht."

„Was passiert denn jetzt?"

„Sie kommen hier her. Wesker und Ihr Mann werden mit meinem Bruder, mir und den anderen von der B.S.A.A. dann gleich weiterfliegen. Sie, Kelly und Rebecca werden mit VECTOR fliegen. Man wird Sie an einen sicheren Ort bringen. Sie sollten ihre Sachen packen."

„Alles klar, ich sage den Mädchen Bescheid. Vielen Dank, Claire."

* * *

Chris, Jill und die anderen waren schon da. Rebecca, Helena und ein Ärzteteam bereiteten den Transport für VECTOR vor.

„Ich möchte auch helfen. Immerhin hat VECTOR uns in großer Not aufgenommen", bot Patricia an. „Ich bin Krankenschwester, ich werde tun, was ich kann."

Sogar Alex war mitgekommen. Claire fühlte sich wie auf Kohlen, als sie auf die Ankunft von Wesker und den beiden Soldaten warteten. Dann endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit landete der Hubschrauber.

Wesker hatte einen Schritt aus dem Hubschrauber gemacht, als Claire ihn auch schon stürmisch umarmte. Es war ihr gleich, dass ihr Bruder und diverse andere zusahen. Das einzige, was sie wollte, war, Wesker in die Arme schließen zu können. Erleichtert, dass sie ihn wiedersah, schloss sie die Augen und lehnte sich an seine Brust. Wesker legte langsam seine Arme um sie.

„Ist ja gut, Claire, ich bin da", sagte er leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder hier bist." Es tat so gut, von ihm in die Arme geschlossen zu werden und die Wärme seines Körpers zu spüren.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen", sagte Wesker.

Erst als sie sich von ihm löste und ihn von oben bis unten betrachtete, sah sie, dass er andere Kleidung trug und mitgenommen aussah. Er war blass und müde.

„Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?", fragte sie eindringlich. „HUNK hat vorhin gesagt, dass du …"

„Es geht mir gut, Claire", versicherte er ihr. „Niemand hat behauptet, dass es einfach wird. Ohne meine Kräfte ist es … Aber es ist alles wieder gut. Ich bin zurück."

„Was ist genau passiert?", wollte Claire wissen. Ihre Hand, die über seinen rechten Oberarm glitt, hielt bei dem Verband inne, der durch seine Kleidung deutlich zu spüren war.

„Ich erkläre dir alles später, Claire", sagte Wesker. „Jetzt müssen wir an unseren Plan denken. Und an VECTOR. Chris, kümmert euch um VECTOR. Er braucht schnell Hilfe."

Rebecca und Helena eilten sofort zu VECTOR, um zu sehen, wie es dem Soldaten ging. Sie betteten ihn auf eine Liege und brachten ihn zu zum B.S.A.A.-Hubschrauber. Wesker übergab Alex etwas und gab ihr leise Anweisungen.

Auch ein anders Paar war froh und erleichtert, sich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.

„Matt, ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen", sagte Patricia und fiel ihrem Mann um den Hals. „Geht es dir gut? Bist du auch nicht verletzt?"

„Ich bin OK", sagte HUNK sanft. „Ich habe dir ja gesagt, ich komme immer zurück."

Sie lächelte schwach. Es standen noch eine Menge unausgesprochener Dinge zwischen ihnen.

„Matt, es …"

„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dir die Wahrheit verschwiegen habe. Ich wollte dich und die Mädchen schützen."

„Das weiß ich, nur manchmal ist es einfach so, dass man jemandem damit nur vorübergehend Unannehmlichkeiten erspart", sagte Patricia ernst. „Die bitterste Wahrheit ist immer noch besser als die süßeste Lüge, Matt. Du hast mich sehr, sehr verletzt."

„Wenn du … mich nicht zurück willst, dann … dann respektiere ich das, Patricia", sagte HUNK langsam. „Aber gib mir wenigstens die Chance alles zu erklären. Ich schulde dir noch eine Menge Antworten. Allerdings müssen die bis nach unserem Einsatz warten."

„Das tust du, ja. Matt, ich war, nein bin verdammt sauer auf dich", sagte Patricia. „Aber ich liebe dich, ich habe mich damals für die entschieden und ich will die letzten 20 Jahre und alles, was wir zusammen aufgebaut haben, nicht wegwerfen. Du musst Geduld mit mir haben und wir Zeit geben, das alles zu verdauen."

„Dann gibst du mir noch eine Chance?", fragte HUNK.

„Ja. Wenn du zurück bist, dann reden wir, aber ich will diesmal alles wissen."

„Keine Lügen mehr, keine Ausreden mehr, nur die Wahrheit. Versprochen."

Patricia umarmte ihren Mann. „Gut. Es gibt auch etwas, was ich dir sagen muss, Matt. Das kam wie ein ganz schöner Schock für mich, weil ich das einfach nicht erwartet hätte."

„Was ist los?", fragte HUNK beunruhigt. „Es ist doch nichts passiert, oder? Claire meinte, dass du …"

„Doch, eigentlich schon." Patricia lächelte. „Matt, es ist unglaublich, aber … Ich bin wieder schwanger."

HUNK sah seine Frau entgeistert an. „Was? Wie …"

„Ich hatte schon den Verdacht, als wir unsere Wohnung verlassen haben. Bei VECTOR zu Hause habe ich dann einen Test gemacht", erklärte Patricia. „Ich weiß, das kommt alles so plötzlich. Ich hoffe, du freust dich. Ich habe mich von dem Schrecken jedenfalls noch nicht ganz erholt."

„Und ob ich mich freue. Das ist die beste Nachricht seit langem", sagte HUNK. „Wir reden später. Wir müssen los."

Sie nickte und gab ihrem Mann einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Chris, gib uns 20 Minuten, damit wir unsere Vorräte wieder auffüllen können", sagte Wesker.

„Also gut, aber beeilt euch."

„Wir sehen uns später", sagte HUNK, dann löste er sich von seiner Frau und folgte Wesker zurück ins Haus. Für Patricia und die Mädchen war es an der Zeit zu VECTOR, Rebecca und Helena in den Hubschrauber zu steigen. Sie umarmten HUNK ein letztes Mal und winkten ihm zum Abschied, dann hob der Hubschrauber ab.

Claire wollte schon ins Flugzeug steigen, doch Wesker bat sie, mit ihm ins Haus zu kommen.

„Was gibt es?"

Er antwortete ihr nicht. Claire folgte ihm verwundert. Drinnen bat Wesker HUNK, ihre Medizintaschen und Munitionsvorräte wieder aufzufüllen.

„Was ist los, Albert?"

„Reden wir in der Küche."

In der Küche genehmigte sich Wesker erst wortlos ein Glas Orangensaft, bis er etwas sagte. Claire war verwirrt. Er verhielt sich merkwürdig.

„Ist doch irgendetwas passiert? Über das du vor den anderen nicht sprechen möchtest?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Wenn es wegen des Heilmittels ist, ich … es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht hintergehen. Ich wollte …"

Er winkte ab. „Nein, Claire, darum geht es nicht. Ich lag auf dem Schiff im Sterben. Wenn HUNK und VECTOR mich nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätten, dann wäre ich vielleicht jetzt nicht mehr hier."

„Oh, mein Gott, er hat gar nichts erzählt!"

„Es ist schon gut. Ich habe mich schon wieder erholt. Aber mein Erlebnis mit dem Tod hat mich ein paar Dinge erkennen lassen. Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen." Er stellte das leere Glas auf der Küchenablage ab. Langsam drehte er sich zu Claire um und sah sie direkt an.

„Claire, ich möchte dich etwas fragen", sagte Wesker. „Ich möchte dir eine Frage stellen, von der ich nie geglaubt habe, dass ich sie jemals einer Frau stellen würde."

„Und welche Frage?", fragte Claire etwas entgeistert.

„Ich habe lange nachgedacht. Über das, was ich will. Und über das, was du gesagt hast. Ist es wirklich dein Wunsch, mit mir für immer zusammen zu sein?"

Claires Wangen wurden heiß und sie biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. „Ja, das ist mein Wunsch."

„Es gibt zwei bedeutende Frauen in meinem Leben, Claire", fuhr Wesker langsam fort. „Die eine hat mir ein wunderbares Geschenk gemacht, meinen Sohn, aber es war uns offenbar nicht bestimmt, zusammen, eine Familie zu sein."

„Und die andere?" Claire spürte, wie ihr Herz heftiger gegen ihre Rippen schlug. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen.

„Die andere hat über Umwege sehr spät in mein Leben gefunden und stand mir in einer Zeit bei, die ich wahrscheinlich nicht allein hätte bewältigen können. Mit ihr habe ich jetzt die Gelegenheit zusammen zu sein."

„Albert …"

„Claire Redfield, willst du meine Frau werden?"

Claire stockte der Atem und sie griff sich erschrocken an die Brust. „Albert … Wesker … ich … Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Das ist … Du machst mir hier zwischen Tür und Angel einen Heiratsantrag?"

Wesker wandte sich um. „Ich wusste nicht, ob ich später noch den Mut dazu haben würde. Du musst mir jetzt keine Antwort geben, Claire. Ich wollte dir die Frage einfach jetzt stellen. Denk darüber nach und teile mir deine Entscheidung mit, wenn du sie getroffen hast. Ich warte."

* * *

Sie saßen im Flugzeug nicht nebeneinander, sondern so weit voneinander entfernt, wie es ging. Claire wollte im Moment nicht in seiner Nähe sein. Wesker saß neben HUNK, mit dem er leise sprach. Chris saß neben Jill, Leon neben Ada. Claire saß allein, aber da war sie zumindest nicht die einzige. Auch Jake saß weit abseits und hatte die Arme nachdenklich verschränkt. Genau wie er war auch Claire tief in Gedanken versunken. Sie starrte auf ihre Hände oder nestelte am Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke herum. Die anderen unterhielten sich, aber Claire hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu und beteiligte sich nicht. Wesker hatte sie mit seinem unerwarteten Heiratsantrag in ein völliges Gefühlschaos gestürzt. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte.

„HUNK. Mr. Death persönlich", meinte Ada Wong mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen. „Lange nicht gesehen. Wie stehen die Dinge?"

„Hattet ihr mal miteinander zu tun?", fragte Leon misstrauisch.

„Nicht direkt, aber wir kennen uns. Wir sind uns ein paar Mal begegnet. Wir haben beide für Wesker gearbeitet. Tatsächlich bin ich eine der wenigen, die behaupten kann, HUNK ohne seine Gasmaske zu kennen. Und ich kenne zufällig auch einen von HUNKs alten Kollegen. Martinez."

„Bei mir stehen die Dinge hervorragend, danke. Sie kannten Martinez, Ada Wong?", fragte HUNK verwundert.

„Nicht kannte, ich kenne ihn. Er lebt. Er hat es genau wie ich rechtzeitig aus der Stadt geschafft. Natürlich hoffe ich für ihn, dass er es jetzt rechtzeitig geschafft hat, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen."

„Birkin hat Martinez getötet", entgegnete HUNK. „Ich kam als einziger raus."

Ada Wong schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er überlebte schwer verletzt. Es gelang ihm sogar, eine Probe des G-Virus mitzunehmen. Die habe ich ihm in der Untergrundbahn abgenommen. Sonst wäre ich selbst nie an eine Probe gekommen."

„Das war also die Probe, die du damals mir gebracht hast", sagte Wesker. Leon machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er etwas Bitteres im Mund.

„Eine Menge Dinge, die du mir wohl noch nicht in aller Ausführlichkeit erzählt hast, Ada", meinte er säuerlich.

Ada nickte. „Leon, tu mir bitte einen Gefallen. Das ist ein Gespräch unter alten Freunden. Könntest du …"

„Schon verstanden." Leicht pikiert ließ Leon sie allein zurück. Er ging an Claire vorbei in Richtung Cockpit.

„Der arme Martinez tat mir leid. Wir flohen zusammen. Er ist mir bis heute dankbar dafür. Er hat Sie so viele Jahre dafür gehasst, HUNK, dass Sie ihn zurückgelassen haben."

„Ich wusste nicht mal, dass er noch lebt. Ich habe mehrere Tage in einer stinkenden Kanalisation ohne Essen zugebracht, bis ich Nighthawk erreicht habe. Er hatte alle Zeit der Welt mich zu suchen und zu finden. Das ist 25 Jahre her, ich verschwende keinen Gedanken mehr daran", sagte HUNK kalt. „Sein Überleben war seine eigene Verantwortung. Alles, was zählte, war der Auftrag. Den ich erfüllt habe."

„Ich glaube, er kam drüber weg", meinte Ada zuckersüß. „Er war ein ganz ansehnlicher Kerl. Ich fand ihn niedlich und noch dazu war er Hals über Kopf in mich verliebt, weil ich ihm das Leben gerettet habe. Wir hatten zwei Jahre lang eine kleine Affäre."

„Sie sind eine Schlange, Ada Wong", meinte HUNK giftig. „Ich nehme mal an, Ihr Freund weiß nichts davon."

„Ich hatte immer ehrliche Absichten mit Martinez", sagte die asiatische Agentin, ohne auf HUNKs Kommentar einzugehen. „Er war es, der mich abserviert hat. Weil er Dinge wollte, die ich ihm nicht geben konnte. Er hat heute eine ganz reizende Frau und Kinder. Mit seiner Vergangenheit beim U.S.S. hat er abgeschlossen. Aber hin und wieder tat er mir trotzdem einen kleinen Gefallen. 2013 begleitete er mich nach Tall Oaks und China und half mir, ein U-Boot zu untersuchen."

„Und was genau macht er heute?", wollte HUNK wissen.

„Was er genau macht, weiß ich nicht. Als wir zusammen waren, hat er bei einem Sicherheitsdienst gearbeitet, um sich die Physiotherapeutenschule zu finanzieren", erklärte Ada. „Ich weiß, wo er lebt. Ich könnte es Ihnen verraten, HUNK. Sprechen Sie sich doch mal aus."

„Wir werden sehen. Vielleicht komme ich bei Zeiten auf Sie zurück."

Leon passierte Claire ein zweites Mal. „Ist es mir gestattet wieder zu kommen?", fragte Leon.

„Ja, natürlich." Er setzt sich neben Ada, die sich an ihn lehnte.

„Darf ich mich auch mal zu Ihnen gesellen?", fragte Jill und deutete auf den freien Platz gegenüber von HUNK. HUNK nickte und bot Jill den Platz mit einer einladenden Handbewegung an.

„Jill Valentine", sagte HUNK. „Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen voraus. Ich habe schon eine Menge von Ihnen gehört."

Jill lächelte. „Ich habe von den anderen gehört, dass Sie als Soldat für Umbrella gearbeitet haben", sagte sie. „In welcher Einheit, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„U.S.S.", antwortete HUNK.

„Verstehe. Kennen Sie auch den U.B.C.S.?"

„Natürlich. Die wurden damals 1998 genau wie wir nach Raccoon City geschickt, wenn auch mit einem anderen Auftrag."

„Ich bin mit einem der Soldaten des U.B.C.S. aus Raccoon City geflohen", sagte Jill. „Vielleicht kennen Sie ihn ja. Sein Name war Carlos Oliviera."

„Den kannte ich", sagte HUNK, „wenn auch nur dem Namen nach."

„Sie wissen nicht zufällig, was mit ihm danach passiert ist, oder? Was er heute macht?"

„Nein", sagte HUNK zu Jills Enttäuschung. „Er kehrte Umbrella unmittelbar nach dem Vorfall den Rücken. Mehr weiß ich leider nicht."

„Schade", meinte Jill. „Ohne ihn wäre ich nicht mehr am Leben. Ich hätte gerne gewusst, wie es ihm nach Raccoon ergangen ist."

„Ich wollte Sie auch etwas fragen, Ms. Valentine. Ich hörte, Sie seien in Raccoon City Nikolai über den Weg gelaufen. Wissen Sie, was mit ihm geschehen ist?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber soviel ich weiß, entkam er aus Raccoon City", sagte Jill. „Ob er noch lebt und was er heute macht", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „keine Ahnung."

Claire entschied sich nun, sich ebenfalls ins Gespräch einzumischen. „Jetzt fällt mir wieder ein, woher ich Sie kenne, HUNK", sagte sie, erhob sich von ihrem Sitz und nahm neben Leon Platz. Sie ignorierte Wesker bestmöglich. „Ich habe in dem Untergrundlabor, NEST, einen kurzen Film gefunden, auf dem Ihre Spezialeinheit zu sehen war. Ein gewisser Martinez hatte ihn mit seiner Helmkamera aufgenommen. Sie und Ihr Team haben Birkin konfrontiert. Es war dieser Martinez, der auf Sherrys Vater geschossen hat."

„Ja. Birkin wollte eine Waffe ziehen. Martinez war zu voreilig. Er hatte immer einen nervösen Finger am Abzug. Aber er hat es nicht geschafft, Birkin zu töten. Wenn er es getan hätte, wäre unser gesamtes Team heil raus gekommen und die Stadt wäre nicht zerstört worden."

„Was ist genau passiert?", fragte Claire. „Auf dem Video ist nur zu sehen, wie Sie von Birkin verlangen, mit Ihnen zu kommen. Sie wollten seine Arbeit, nicht wahr? Die Virus-Proben."

„Die Umbrella-Spitze gab uns die Anweisung, Birkin abzuführen und seine Arbeit an uns zunehmen", erklärte HUNK. „Er weigerte sich. Unser Befehl war, ihn lebend in Haft zu nehmen. Niemand hatte die Absicht ihn zu töten. Aber er wollte sich von seiner Arbeit nicht trennen."

„Bevor ich meinen Tod fingierte und Raccoon City verließ, wollte William den G-Virus und den T-Virus an das US-Militär verkaufen. Ich habe ihn immer und immer wieder gewarnt, dass er die Skrupellosigkeit von Spencer und der Umbrella-Führung nicht unterschätzen sollte. Für die war er nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, aber er hielt sich für wichtig und unverzichtbar. Ein Irrtum, den er mit dem Leben bezahlt hat", sagte Wesker.

„Und eine ganze Stadt dazu", meinte Jill.

„Was ist passiert, nachdem Sie Birkin niedergeschossen hatten?", fragte Claire.

„Ich nahm den Koffer mit den Proben an mich", erklärte HUNK. „Mein Team und ich machten uns auf den Rückweg. Wir sollten von unserem Hubschrauberpilot Nighthawk ausgeflogen werden. Auf dem Weg an die Oberfläche wurden wir von einem Monster angegriffen. Birkin hatte sich mit seinem eigenen Virus infiziert und war in eine Monstrosität mutiert. Er nahm unser gesamtes Team auseinander. Ich konnte eine Probe an mich nehmen, aber wurde niedergeschlagen. Ich muss zwei Tage bewusstlos gewesen sein. Als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, war mein Team tot. Ich nahm mit Nighthawk Kontakt auf und kämpfte mich durch die infizierte Stadt. Ich wusste nicht, dass Martinez überlebt hatte. Wenn sie nicht schon von Birkin getötet worden waren, starben Goblin-6 und die anderen durch die Infizierten."

„Annette meinte, Ratten hätten die Infektion in die Stadt getragen", sagte Claire.

„Ja und nein", sagte HUNK. „Der Koffer mit den Proben ging zu Bruch und das T-Virus wurde freigesetzt. Ratten mögen es in sich aufgenommen und verteilt haben, ich weiß aber, dass auch ein Teil in die Wasserversorgung gelangte. Die Kanalisation wimmelte nur so von B.O.W.s"

„Deshalb hat sich die Infektion binnen weniger Tage in der ganzen Stadt ausgebreitet. Die Menschen haben das Virus getrunken", sagte Jill. „Den Rest haben dann die Zombies selbst erledigt. Mein Gott."

„Ich war verletzt, aber halbwegs wohlauf. So bin ich rausgekommen", sagte HUNK.

„Und Ihr Ruf als Mr. Death hat sich abermals bestätigt."

„Nun ja, wenn ich Ada Wongs Worten Glauben schenken darf, dann … war Raccoon City wohl die Ausnahme von der Regel", meinte HUNK.

Jake hatte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung gewandt. Er hörte aufmerksam zu. Claire bemerkte, dass sein Blick auf seinem Vater ruhte. Noch hatten die beiden Männer kein einziges Wort miteinander gewechselt. Als Wesker Jake beim Einsteigen ins Flugzeug bemerkt hatte, hatte er seinen Sohn nur kurz gemustert und sich dann auf einen Platz weit weg von ihm gesetzt. Jake hatte nichts unternommen, um sich seinem Vater irgendwie zu nähern, sondern warf ihm aus der Entfernung immer mal wieder taxierende Blicke zu. Sie schienen sich wie zwei Raubtiere in sicherem Abstand zu umkreisen. Für beide war es eine angespannte Situation, das war ihnen anzumerken. Claire vermutete, dass keiner von ihnen wusste, wie er ein Gespräch beginnen sollte.

„Wesker, kann ich dich kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte Chris ernst.

„Natürlich, Chris."

Sie stiegen eine Etage tiefer in den Lagerraum, wo ihre Ausrüstung lagerte, weil sie nur dort ungestört reden konnten. Wesker merkte sofort, dass Chris mehr als ungehalten war, und er vermutete, dass es wegen des Heilmittels war.

„Dass wir niemals beste Freunde werden, bedarf ja keiner Erläuterung", begann Chris, „aber ich hätte wenigstens gedacht, dass wir in dieser Situation an einem Strang ziehen. Wenn du ein Heilmittel hast, dann musst du damit rausrücken. Uns läuft die Zeit davon! Je länger die Leute infiziert bleiben, desto geringer ist die Chance, dass wir ihnen noch helfen können. Was ist dein Problem?! Alex und Rebecca hätten längst mit der Arbeit an dem Heilmittel beginnen können, während wir uns um Raphael kümmern. Also was zum Teufel, Wesker, ist das nur mit dir? Was bezweckst du damit?"

„Ich sichere meine Zukunft", sagte Wesker schlicht. Er war Chris keine weiteren Erklärungen schuldig.

„Was ist mit der Zukunft der Menschheit? Ach ja, hab ich ja vergessen, die ist dir ja egal. Insgeheim freust du dich doch wahrscheinlich, dass die Weltbevölkerung ein bisschen reduziert wirst, oder? Ein paar Menschenleben mehr oder weniger … damit hat Albert Wesker ja keine Probleme. Was ist mit Claires Zukunft? Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass dir zumindest Claire nicht egal ist."

„Chris, ich werde euch das Heilmittel überlassen, wenn wir zurück sind, was in ein paar Stunden der Fall sein wird, und ich vorher mit Ingrid Hunnigan gesprochen habe", erklärte Wesker ruhig und sachlich.

„Ich vermute letzteres lässt sich einrichten", sagte Chris. „Ich werde Kontakt mit ihr aufnehmen. Was haben du, dieser VECTOR und dieser HUNK auf dem Schiff herausgefunden?"

„Ich habe einen kleinen Einblick in Raphaels Forschung nehmen können", sagte Wesker, der froh über den Themenwechsel war. „Raphael hat mehrere Stränge des R-Virus entwickelt. Er hat auch einen Strang speziell für Meereslebewesen entwickelt. Wir haben mit ein paar hässlichen B.O.W.s Bekanntschaft gemacht, was sich sicher auf der Queen Megaira wiederholen wird, Chris, also sollten wir uns auf alles gefasst machen. Auf der Queen Tisiphone lagerten noch weitere präparierte Raketen, die er vermutlich in Afrika abschießen wollte. Wir haben das Virus und das Schiff zerstört. Sorgen macht mir, dass es ein drittes Schiff gibt, die Queen Alekto. Ich konnte ein paar Einblicke in das System werfen. Sie liegt momentan im Hafen, aber Raphael könnte sie jederzeit rausschicken, nachdem jetzt die Queen Tisiphone zerstört ist."

„Das ist nicht gut. Konntest du sie wenigstens orten?"

„Ich habe die Koordinaten der Queen Alekto. Wir sollten sie vorsorglich zerstören."

„Gut, ich werde O'Brian anfunken und ihm sagen, dass er ein Team hinschicken soll. Was noch?"

„Ich habe mir Material aus dem System heruntergeladen."

„Das war das Gerät, das du Alex gegeben hast", sagte Chris. „Was ist drauf?"

„Alex wird die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen", sagte Wesker. „Das besprechen wir alles später. HUNK und ich sollten euch ein Briefing über die Monster geben, denen wir begegnet sind."

„Gut, dann macht das." Chris machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach oben. „Ach ja im Übrigen … rede endlich mit Jake", sagte er noch verärgert.

Wesker atmete tief durch. Er wusste, dass er sich seinem Sohn stellen musste, er wusste nur nicht, wie. Als er Schritte hinter sich hörte, rechnete er schon damit, dass Chris Jake zu ihm geschickt hatte, doch stattdessen stieg Claire die Leiter in den Frachtraum hinunter. Bislang hatte sie ihn komplett ignoriert.

„Hey", sagte sie.

„Claire."

„Ich wollte jetzt doch mal mit dir reden", sagte sie und holte tief Luft. „Du hast mich vorhin mit … deiner Frage eiskalt erwischt."

„Das wollte ich nicht", sagte Wesker. „Hast du etwa schon eine Entscheidung getroffen? Du kannst dir noch Zeit nehmen, wenn du willst."

„Nein, ich habe noch keine Entscheidung getroffen", sagte Claire. „Ich wollte einfach ein paar Dinge mit dir besprechen. Das kam einfach so völlig … unerwartet für mich."

„Was gibt es, Claire?"

„Ich weiß nicht so richtig, wo ich anfangen soll", meinte sie. „Hast du dir das auch wirklich gut überlegt?", fragte sie beunruhigt. Wesker merkte ihr an, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte, wenn sie über das Thema Heiraten sprach. „Ich meine … verheiratet zu sein, das … das bedeutet bis zum bitteren Ende zusammen sein, für einander einstehen, auch wenn die Dinge mal nicht so gut laufen. Verstehst du? Bis wir sterben. Wir werden nicht immer so sein wie jetzt. Wir werden alt werden. Man kann dann nicht einfach mal eben für ein halbes Jahr weglaufen. Es ist eine Entscheidung, die man nicht einfach umkehren kann. Was ist, wenn einer von uns Alzheimer oder so was bekommt? Kannst du damit umgehen?"

Wesker überlegte einen Moment. Als er die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, Claire einen Antrag zu machen, hatte er über die genannten Dinge nicht nachgedacht. Weil er nicht über sie nachdenken musste. Sie waren für ihn in seiner Entscheidung schon mit eingeschlossen gewesen.

„Ich weiß, was das bedeutet. Claire, ich bin bereit dazu", sagte er ruhig.

„Aber ich vielleicht nicht!" Ihre Stimme war nun lauter, sie war aufgebracht. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie das ist, aber ich schon!", ereiferte sie sich. „Ich war schon mal verlobt. Ich dachte, ich hätte den richtigen Mann gefunden und dann ist alles in einem Augenblick kaputt gegangen. Damals bin ich fast daran zerbrochen. Ich schaff das kein zweites Mal, Wesker. Warum kommst du jetzt damit? Es war doch gut zwischen uns, wie es war! Und wenn ich nein sage?", fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Kannst du dann damit leben?"

„Wie immer deine Entscheidung ausfällt, Claire, ich respektiere sie."

„Aber es wird zwischen uns nicht mehr so sein wie früher", entgegnete sie. „Weißt du, nach dem, was ich durchgemacht habe, habe ich einfach Angst. Ich liebe dich und ich will für immer mit dir zusammen sein. Aber du bist mir zu wichtig, was wir haben, ist mir zu wichtig, um es einfach wieder leichtfertig mit so was wie einer blöden Verlobung aufs Spiel zu setzen. Kannst du das verstehen?"

Er verstand. Claire wandte sich um, wollte nach oben gehen, dann entschied sie sich dagegen und wanderte stattdessen nervös im Lagerraum auf und ab. Sie war aufgeregt, außer sich. Wesker näherte sich ihr langsam und legte seine Arme um sie. Sie protestierte im ersten Moment, wollte sich seiner Umarmung entziehen, doch schließlich ließ sie seine Nähe zu. „Ich könnte das nicht noch mal ertragen, wenn es ein zweites Mal schiefgeht. Dann überlebe ich das nicht."

Niemals wollte Wesker es zulassen, dass Claire etwas geschah. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er und es kam selten vor, dass ihm etwas aufrichtig leidtat. „Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen."

Eine ganze Weile standen sie einfach nur da und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Claire hatte ihren Kopf an Weskers Brust gelehnt.

„Claire, HUNK war wegen seiner Frau sehr beunruhigt", sagte Wesker. „Was war da los?"

Claire, die sichtlich froh war, dass er das Thema wechselte, wischte sich die Tränen weg und lächelte sogar wieder. „Patricia war ziemlich … durch den Wind. Der gute HUNK wird noch mal Vater."

„Wirklich?", fragte Wesker erstaunt. „Eine gute Nachricht in dieser dunklen Zeit."

„Das finde ich auch", meinte Claire. „Vater ist ein gutes Stichwort. Tust du mir einen Gefallen? Rede bitte mit Jake."

Wesker seufzte. „Ich weiß doch nicht wie, Claire. Wie soll ich das Gespräch beginnen?"

„Ich werde dir helfen", bot Claire an. „Komm." Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn nach oben. Es war an der Zeit für Wesker, sich seiner größten Angst zu stellen.

* * *

„Ihr Bruder, Alex, kann ein richtiger Idiot sein", meinte Rebecca ärgerlich.

„Das ist Albert, er tut kaum etwas, ohne sich etwas davon zu versprechen", meinte Alex. Sie war auch enttäuscht von ihrem Bruder. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie bald am Heilmittel arbeiten könnte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das Heilmittel als Druckmittel ausspielen will. Sollte mich wundern, wenn nicht."

VECTOR erwachte immer wieder für wenige Augenblicke, nur um dann gleich wieder in die Dunkelheit abzugleiten. Er hörte Stimmen um sich herum, sah schemenhafte Gesichter. Er trug eine Sauerstoffmaske und die Schmerzen waren fast vollständig abgeklungen.

Eine Frau beugte sich über ihn und sprach mit ihm. „VECTOR, geht es Ihnen besser?" Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis sich seine Sicht scharfstellte. Er blickte in das Gesicht einer dunkelhaarigen Frau, die ihn freundlich anlächelte. „Mein Name ist Helena. Wissen Sie, wo Sie sind?"

VECTOR schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Sie sind in einem Helikopter. Wir bringen Sie an einen sicheren Ort und kümmern uns um ihre Verletzungen", erklärte ihm die unbekannte Frau namens Helena. Sie gefiel VECTOR, er fand sie überaus attraktiv. Wenn er nicht so schwach gewesen wäre, dann hätte er sie um ein Abendessen gebeten. Vielleicht wollte er das nachholen, wenn es ihm besser ging.

* * *

Ihr erster Wortwechsel erwies sich als enorme Herausforderung, wie Wesker schon befürchtet hatte. Claire erleichterte ihnen den Einstieg, indem sie ihnen einen Aufhänger für ein Gespräch gab, doch sie sprachen nur wenig in der halben Stunde, bis Chris zu ihnen kam und Wesker darüber informierte, dass er jetzt mit Ingrid Hunnigan telefonieren konnte. Wesker konnte nicht leugnen, dass er mehr als erleichtert über die Unterbrechung war.

Während ihres Gesprächs hatte er den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Jake sich nicht traute, das zu sagen, was eigentlich in ihm vorging und Wesker selbst hatte nicht den Mut, das Thema aufzuwerfen: seine Vergangenheit mit Jakes Mutter Anna, ihre gemeinsame Geschichte, warum es zur Trennung gekommen war. Jake hatte eine Menge Wut und Verdruss in sich angestaut. Auch wenn er versuchte, möglichst freundlich zu sein, entging Wesker nicht die Abneigung, die sein Sohn für ihn empfand. Es stand eine Menge Unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen. Während des gesamten Gesprächs hatte Jake die Arme verschränkt gehalten und seinem Vater nur hin und wieder einen Blick von der Seite zugeworfen. Meistens hatte er nachdenklich nach vorne auf den Boden gestarrt. Sie hatten hauptsächlich über Sherry und das Baby gesprochen, ein bisschen auch über Klavierspielen, Kampfsport und Motorräder. Claire hatte ihn auf letzteres gebracht.

„Vielleicht leiste ich dir ja mal beim Training Gesellschaft, wenn deine … _Freundin_ nichts dagegen hat", meinte Jake, als Wesker sich erhob, um zu telefonieren. Wesker schmunzelte. Dankbar der angespannten Situation zu entkommen, entschuldigte er sich bei Jake und nahm das Handy von Chris entgegen. Er entfernte sich von den anderen, um offen und ungestört reden zu können. Ihm entging jedoch nicht, dass Chris ihn genau beobachtete.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Mr. Wesker?", fragte Ingrid Hunnigan am anderen Ende.

„In der Tat."

„Mr. Redfield hat mich darüber informiert, dass Sie über ein Heilmittel gegen das R-Virus verfügen. Er sagte, dass Sie es bewusst zurückhalten. Mr. Wesker, ich muss Sie in aller Dringlichkeit bitten, es sofort auszuhändigen."

„Was für ein Zufall, eigentlich hatte ich genau das vor", sagte Wesker ruhig.

„Warum tun Sie es dann nicht?", fragte Hunnigan ungeduldig.

„Ich weiß eben, in welchen Momenten ich meine Trumpfkarte ausspielen muss", sagte Wesker. „Ich werde Ihnen das Heilmittel geben. Besser gesagt, werde ich es meiner Schwester und Rebecca Chambers übergeben und mit ihnen zusammen daran arbeiten. Im Moment ist seine Wirkung leider noch nicht völlig zufriedenstellend. Ich werde das tun, wenn wir von dem Schiff zurückkommen. Ich werde das aber nur unter einer Bedingung tun."

„Ich habe mir gleich gedacht, dass Sie eine Forderung stellen. Was wollen Sie, Wesker?" Sie war ungehalten, ihre Stimme verriet sie, aber sie bewahrte ihre Contenance.

„Wenn wir Raphael geschnappt haben und die Gefahr gebannt ist, dann möchte ich in ein normales Leben zurückkehren", sagte Wesker. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie mich wegen meiner Vergangenheit weiter verfolgen."

„Sie wollen, dass wir Ihnen Immunität im Austausch für das Heilmittel garantieren, verstehe ich Sie richtig?"

„Ja."

„Das kann ich nicht entscheiden. Ich muss meine Vorgesetzten und den Präsidenten darüber informieren. Aber Wesker, Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass Ihre Taten ungesühnt bleiben? Die Verbrechen, die Sie begangen haben, sind nicht verjährt. Ihr Tod hat Sie vor Strafverfolgung bewahrt, ja. Aber da Sie nun wieder am Leben sind …"

„Dann wird es nichts mit dem Heilmittel. Und Sie vergessen wohl, dass ich Ihnen auch helfe, Raphael auszuschalten", entgegnete Wesker. „Das muss ich nicht tun. Nichts verpflichtet mich dazu. Ebenso verpflichtet mich nichts, ein Heilmittel für Sie zu produzieren. Entweder Sie nehmen das Angebot an oder Sie tragen die Konsequenzen. Angesichts unserer Notlage wäre es wohl kaum zu verantworten, ein schon bestehendes Heilmittel nicht anzunehmen. Wie lang würden Ihre Forscher für ein Neues brauchen? Monate, vielleicht Jahre?"

„Das ist Erpressung", erwiderte Hunnigan.

„Sie nennen es Erpressung, ich nenne es einen klugen Schachzug zu meinen Gunsten", meinte Wesker. „Ich erwarte Ihre Antwort, wenn wir zurück sind."

Er legte auf und das gute Gefühl des triumphalen Sieges durchströmte ihn. Die Regierung konnte nicht ablehnen, dafür war ihre Lage zu heikel. Er kam nicht umhin zu grinsen, als er zu Chris hinübersah. Dieser sah grimmig drein. Einige Dinge hatten sich geändert, aber manche Dinge blieben, wie sie waren.

* * *

Claire hatte sich aus ihrer Höhle getraut und saß nun neben Wesker. Er und HUNK schliefen während des restlichen Fluges, um sich von den Strapazen ihres letzten Einsatzes zu erholen. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter angelehnt und döste vor sich hin. Sie machte sich wegen seiner Verletzung, die er auf dem Schiff erlitten hatte, immer noch Sorgen um ihn. Durch den Stoff seiner Uniform war der Verband deutlich zu spüren. HUNK hatte ihr nicht erzählen wollen, was Wesker passiert war, aber sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er im Kampf mit irgendeiner Monstrosität wahrscheinlich nur knapp dem Tod entronnen war. Er war blass und sah müde und entkräftet aus. Wenn die Zeit nicht so gedrängt hätte und wenn Weskers Fähigkeiten nicht so unverzichtbar gewesen wären, hätte Claire ihn gedrängt, im Anwesen zu bleiben und sich zu erholen. Nur beim Gedanken daran, ihn verlieren zu können, zogen sich ihre Eingeweide schmerzhaft zusammen.

An der Küste tauschten sie das Flugzeug gegen einen Helikopter. Der Pazifik hatte hohen Wellengang, aber die mächtige Queen Megaira trieb gemächlich dahin, völlig unbeeindruckt von den Wellen, die an ihre Seiten schlugen. Wesker und HUNK, die den Aufbau des Schiffes bereits kannten, liefen voraus und führten Claire und die anderen auf dem kürzesten Weg zum Labor. Wie zu erwarten, hatte Raphael vorgesorgt. Das ganze Schiff wurde von widerlichen Monstern bewacht. Wesker und HUNK erledigten so viele wie möglich mit Schwert und Messer, damit sie keine Kugeln verschwenden mussten und die Monster nicht zu sehr aufregten. Überwachungskameras verfolgten sie auf Schritt und Tritt. Claire hatte Angst, was sie im Labor erwarten würde. Sie hielt sich an Wesker. In seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich einerseits beschützt, andererseits wollte sie nicht von seiner Seite weichen, solange er geschwächt war.

Bevor sie den Aufzug in Richtung Maschinenraum betreten konnten, erledigten sie eine Horde mutierter Krebse. Die Schlüsselkarte, die Wesker aus der Queen Tisiphone mitgebracht hatte, funktionierte und öffnete einen langen Gang, der sie zu einer runden, elektronischen Tür brachte. Den Schließmechanismus bildeten mehrere Schlangen, die ineinandergriffen. Die Tür war verriegelt und konnte nur mit einem speziellen Code geöffnet werden. Wesker versuchte es ein paar Mal auf dem Bedienfeld, doch der Zutritt wurde ihnen verweigert.

„Verdammt, was machen wir jetzt? Wir müssen da rein."

Während sie überlegten, öffnete sich die Tür plötzlich von allein und gab den Blick auf eine runde Plattform preis, in deren Mitte sich ein riesiger Glastank auftürmte, der mit einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Ringsum an den Wänden befanden sich eine ganze Reihe Türen, die, so vermutete Claire, zu weiteren Räumen des Labors führten. Unter ihnen lag nur der Bauch des Schiffes, der mit Wasser gefüllt war. Claire war sich nicht sicher, aber sie glaubte Schatten im Wasser zu erkennen, die sich schnell bewegten. Genau auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des runden Raumes befand sich ein Aufzug, der nach unten führte.

Claires Herzschlag beschleunigte sich augenblicklich, sobald die Tür aufging. Sie war sich sicher, dass eine Falle auf sie wartete. Auch ihr Bruder und die anderen schienen ähnlich zu denken, denn sie hoben allesamt ihre Waffen. Ada Wong legte einen Pfeil in ihre Armbrust.

Wesker und HUNK tasteten sich vorsichtig mit erhobenen Waffen nach vorne. Das Labor schien verlassen. Sie nickten Claire und den anderen zu und gaben ihnen so das Zeichen, ihnen zu folgen.

„Diese Ruhe gefällt mir nicht", meinte Jake.

„Was ist der Plan, Wesker?", fragte Chris.

„Wir müssen das Virus neutralisieren und den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus des Schiffes aktivieren. Darum werde ich mich kümmern. Ihr anderen durchsucht die Labors nach nützlichen Informationen. Aber seid vorsichtig, wir wissen nicht …"

Bevor er zu Ende sprechen konnte, schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen und die Schlangen griffen ineinander.

„Verdammt, wir sind eingesperrt!", sagte Leon, nachdem er an der Verriegelung gerüttelt hatte.

In diesem Moment sprangen bestimmt zwei Dutzend B.O.W.s aus dem Wasser und auf die Plattform. Es waren allesamt verschiedene Haie. Manche hatten eine graue Haut, manche eine violette oder blaue. Ungefähr die Hälfte hatte lange Klingen an den Händen, die andere Hälfte so etwas wie einen Speer und ein Schild. Claire und die anderen waren eingekreist. Die Haie kamen bedrohlich auf sie zu, aber griffen nicht an.

Ein Lachen schallte durch den hohen Raum. Raphael Simmons trat hinter dem Glastank hervor.

„Raphael …" Wie lang hatte Wesker auf diesen Moment gewartet? Raphael war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und trug eine Sonnenbrille. Fast kam es Wesker so vor, als blicke er in den Spiegel und sah sein jüngeres Selbst, nur dass Raphael schwarze Haare hatte. In Wesker kochte beim Anblick des verhassten jungen Mannes die Wut hoch.

„Albert Wesker", sagte er ruhig. „Mein entlaufenes Forschungsprojekt kommt von alleine wieder zurück. Leider ein wenig zu spät. Ich fürchte, ich habe keine Verwendung mehr für dich. Tut mir leid."

„Du wirst bezahlen, Raphael", knurrte Wesker.

Raphael hatte nur ein süffisantes Grinsen für Wesker übrig. „Das glaube ich kaum. Wir schön, Sie alle mal persönlich kennenzulernen." Er sprach nun die ganze Gruppe an. „Ich habe schon eine Menge von Ihnen gehört. Wie mir zugetragen wurde, haben zwei von Ihnen meiner Familie schon eine Menge Ärger bereitet."

Leon und Ada tauschten einen Blick miteinander.

„Sie haben mir mit Ihrer konstanten Überwachung eine Menge Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet", sagte Raphael. „Es war lästig, aber schlussendlich waren Ihre Mühen umsonst. Es hat es Ihnen nichts genützt. Ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht von der B.S.A.A. Da hat Sie Amanda schon auf meine Spur gebracht und Sie schaffen es trotzdem nicht, die Katastrophe zu verhindern." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und Sie haben Amandas Lügen nicht durchschaut. Was sind Sie? Unfähig? Unwillens Ihren Job zu machen?"

Wesker ballte seine freie Hand zur Faust.

„Das ist im Übrigen mein Schwert", sagte Raphael an Wesker gewandt. „Es befindet sich seit über zweihundert Jahren im Besitz meiner Familie. Ich will es zurück haben."

„Wer's findet, dem gehört's", gab Wesker als knappe Antwort zurück.

Raphael schnaubte. „Es war überhaupt nicht nett, mein Schiff mit meiner Arbeit zu zerstören. Darüber kann ich nicht einfach hinwegsehen. Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass mein Werk torpediert wird."

Die Haie gingen auf Angriff.

„Die Welt verdient es nicht zu existieren", sagte Raphael. „Jeder, der glaubt, die Welt wäre es wert, gerettet zu werden, ist ein Narr, der die Wahrheit nicht erkannt hat. Die Menschen verdienen es nicht zu leben. Alles, was sie tun, alles, was sie können, ist zerstören. Sie zerstören unseren Planeten und sie fügen sich gegenseitig Schmerzen zu. Es ist ein ewiger Kreislauf aus Schmerzen und Zerstörung. Ich werde diesen Kreislauf durchbrechen und dem Leiden ein Ende bereiten."

„Raphael, egal wie viele Menschen du tötest, du wirst damit die Stimmen in deinem Kopf niemals zum Schweigen bringen können", sagte Wesker. „Der Schmerz in deinem Inneren, der dich so quält, wie dadurch nicht weggehen."

„Dabei dachte ich eigentlich, dass gerade du mich verstehen würdest. Wir haben eine Menge gemeinsam."

„Das habe ich hinter mir gelassen", sagte Wesker.

„Das heißt, du würdest alles tun, um die Welt zu schützen?", fragte Raphael.

Wesker sah zu Claire. „Ja, das würde ich. Es gibt immer etwas, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Wir wissen, dass Amanda dich verraten hat. Und ich kann mir vorstellen, wie es dir damit geht, Raphael, aber die Welt zu zerstören, ist keine Lösung. Das wird nichts besser machen."

„Sei still!", knurrte Raphael verärgert. Er zog ein kleines Gerät aus seiner Tasche und drückte einen Knopf. „Ihr könnt euch entscheiden. Entweder seid ihr für mich oder gegen mich. Ich werde euch jetzt zeigen, was mit denen passiert, die meinen, sich mir in den Weg stellen zu müssen."

Eine gewaltige Kreatur, so groß wie zwei erwachsene Männer, sprang aus dem Wasser und landete neben Raphael. Es war ein mutierter Hai mit Klingen an den Händen. Er war muskulös und gut gepanzert. Auf seinem Rücken prangten Stacheln. Bedrohlich peitschte er mit seiner mächtigen Schwanzflosse durch die Luft.

„Darf ich vorstellen, das neueste Tyrantenmodell, inspiriert von Thalos, geschaffen durch meinen R-Virus", erklärte Raphael. „Ich habe jetzt zu tun. Amüsiert euch schön, solange ihr könnt. Ihr werdet dieses Schiff ohnehin nicht mehr verlassen. Es war nett, euch kennengelernt zu haben."

Er verschwand und stieg in den Aufzug. Wesker wusste, dass er noch ein Chance hatte. „Es ist dein Onkel Gabriel, oder? Er hat dir Amanda weggenommen und will dich aus dem Weg räumen, um Oberhaupt der Familie zu werden, nicht wahr?"

Trotz der Sonnenbrille, die seine Augen verbarg, war auf Raphaels Gesicht sofort zu erkennen, dass Wesker einen Nerv getroffen hatte. Zum ersten Mal war Raphaels Selbstsicherheit gewichen. Leider verschlossen sich die Aufzugtüren, sodass Raphael nichts mehr erwidern konnte.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Wesker. Sie waren nicht nur in eine Falle gelaufen, Raphael war schon wieder dabei zu entkommen.

„Er darf nicht entkommen!", rief Chris und lief nach vorne, doch die B.O.W.s stellten sich ihm in den Weg.

* * *

Sie standen einer gewaltigen Übermacht gegenüber. Raphaels Falle war zugeschnappt. Wesker verlor die anderen aus den Augen. Er hörte nur Schüsse und Schreie. Er wollte zur Claire, er wollte sie beschützen, doch die Haie hatten sie voneinander getrennt und in die Enge getrieben und der Tyrant hatte Wesker ins Visier genommen. Wesker stand ihm in seinem geschwächten Zustand nicht nur allein gegenüber, sondern auch praktisch chancenlos.

Das wild gewordene Vieh holte mit seiner Klingenhand aus. Wesker wich aus, indem er sich über die Schulter abrollte. Die Klinge erwischte ihn gerade noch an den Haarspitzen. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch seinen verletzten Arm. Gerade als er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, wurde er schon von der dicken Schwanzflosse von den Füßen gefegt und ein paar Meter weit durch die Luft geschleudert. Er schoss, doch die Kugeln seiner Pistole prallten völlig wirkungslos vom Panzer der Kreatur ab. Wesker sprang auf die Füße und wollte das Schwert ziehen, doch er war nicht schnell genug. In diesem Moment drang eine scharfe Klinge in seinen Brustkorb ein und durchbohrte seinen Lungenflügel.

Wesker entfuhr noch ein kurzer Schmerzensschrei, dann verstummte er. Seine Sicht verschwamm. Er wurde auf den Boden geworfen. Er konnte nicht atmen und schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund. Alle Kraft war aus einem Körper gewichen und er konnte nicht mehr aufstehen. Der B.O.W. beugte sich über ihn und rammte ihm ohne zu zögern seine Klingenhand in den Bauch.

„Nein!" Der Schrei einer Frau drang aus weiter Ferne zu ihm. In diesem Moment wusste Wesker, dass es vorbei war. Es fühlte sich genau wie damals an, als ihn der Tyrant im Spencer-Anwesen durchbohrt hatte. Die kalten Klauen des Todes griffen nach ihm.

Der B.O.W. zog seine Waffe aus Weskers Körper und verschwand. Seine kleineren Artgenossen zogen sich ebenfalls zurück. Eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes durchfuhr Wesker. Die Geschehnisse um ihn herum waren plötzlich nicht mehr wichtig. Warum waren sie eigentlich gekommen? Was hatten sie sich von ihrer Reise versprochen? War es etwa um Raphael gegangen? Oder um den R-Virus? Das hatte längst seine Bedeutung für Wesker verloren.

„Wesker! Wesker …" Die Stimme war nun ganz nah. Ein rothaarige Frau beugte sich über ihn, ihre Haare kitzelten sein Gesicht.

„Claire …" Wesker rang nach Luft. Er röchelte. Nun wusste er, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man erstickte.

„Wesker, bitte halte durch. Bitte!", flehte sie verzweifelt. Ihre sanften Hände berührten sein Gesicht.

Er versuchte es, aber die Kraft, die ihn mit sich in die Dunkelheit hinabzog, war zu stark.

„Nein, Wesker! Bitte!" Heiße Tränen fielen auf sein Gesicht.

Die Welt hier wurde bedeutungslos für ihn. Nicht mal Claire konnte an diesem Umstand etwas ändern. Müdigkeit überkam ihn und seine Augen fielen zu.


	23. Kapitel 23: Die Pyramide

„Sie will nicht von seiner Seite weichen", sagte Jill, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Sie hatten das Schiff verlassen, doch sie hatten Raphael nicht aufhalten können. Weitere Raketen mit der tödlichen Fracht hatten weitere Millionen infiziert und Raphael war erneut verschwunden. Chris und die anderen waren alle lädiert und mitgenommen von ihrem Zusammentreffen mit den B.O.W.s. Ihre äußeren Verletzungen waren inzwischen verarztet worden, doch ihre Niederlage konnten sie nicht so leicht wegstecken. Sie hatten für ihre übereilte Aktion einen hohen Preis bezahlt. Albert Wesker war getötet worden.

„Hat sie was gegessen?", fragte Chris.

Jill schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie will niemanden zu ihm lassen. Nicht mal Jake oder Alex. Sie will allein mit ihm sein."

Seine Schwester war am Boden zerstört und Chris hatte Angst, sie endgültig verloren zu haben. Ihre Beziehung mit Wesker hatte ihr neues Leben eingehaucht und nun war ihre Stütze weggebrochen. Chris fühlte sich so hilflos wie noch nie zuvor. Er wollte so dringend für sie da sein, doch er wusste nicht wie. Seit einem Tag saß Claire nun allein neben Weskers Leiche und weinte. Sie hatte weder gegessen, noch getrunken, noch geschlafen.

„Geh mal zu ihr, Chris", mahnte Jill ihn. „Das geht nicht so weiter. Sie muss da raus."

„Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen", versprach Chris und nickte.

Leise und vorsichtig betrat er das kleine Zimmer. Wesker lag regungslos auf einem Tisch. Er trug noch die Kleidung vom Einsatz. Das Blut, das aus seinen Wunden ausgetreten war und seine Kleidung durchtränkt hatte, war inzwischen verkrustet. Niemand hatte ihn angerührt, seit sie ihn zurück in ihren Unterschlupf gebracht hatten. Claire saß auf dem Boden mit dem Rücken an das Tischbein gelehnt und starrte vor sich hin. Ihr Gesicht war fleckig und ihre Augen gerötet vom vielen Weinen. Neben ihr stand ein unberührtes Tablett mit einem Teller Suppe.

Es war düster im Raum, aber Chris traute sich nicht, das Licht anzuschalten.

„Hey, Claire", sagte er sanft. „Ich weiß ganz genau, wie du dich fühlst."

„Ach, tatsächlich, Chris? Hast du jemanden verloren, den du liebst? Mit dem du für immer zusammen sein wolltest?"

„Das nicht, aber ich habe schon eine Menge Menschen verloren, die mir sehr wichtig waren", sagte Chris. „Claire, bitte, ich … ich habe Angst um dich. Wir wissen alle nicht mehr, was wir noch tun sollen. Wir machen uns große Sorgen um dich. Wir wissen, wie viel dir Wesker bedeutet hat, aber du hilfst ihm nicht, indem du dich hier vergräbst."

„Kurz bevor wir losgeflogen sind, hat er mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht", sagte Claire unter Tränen und lächelte. „Ich konnte ihm nicht mal mehr eine Antwort geben, Chris. Ich wollte ja sagen."

Von dieser Neuigkeit wurde Chris tief getroffen. Er hatte große Schwierigkeiten, Claires und Weskers Beziehung zu akzeptieren, aber die Vorstellung seine Schwester könnte … Für einen Moment hatte er völlig vergessen, warum er eigentlich gekommen war, weil eine ganze Kaskade an Gefühlen von Wut über Zorn hin zu Mitleid ihn übermannte.

„Claire … Komm bitte."

Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke und legte seine Arme um sie, um sie auf die Beine zu ziehen. Claire wehrte sich, sie wollte nicht gehen, aber Chris ließ nicht locker. Er packte sie und hob sie hoch. Sie wand sich und schrie ihn an, dass er sie loslassen solle, aber Chris überhörte ihr Wüten. Er trug sie aus dem Raum und den Flur hinunter bis zur Treppe. Jill, die vor der Tür gewartet hatte, starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Chris!"

Chris setzte Claire auf der Treppe ab. „Lass mich sofort wieder zu ihm!", giftete sie ihn an, aber sie war so schwach, dass sie nicht aufstehen konnte.

„Claire, ich bringe dich jetzt auf dein Zimmer und da bleibst du", ermahnte Chris sie. „Du wirst etwas essen und schlafen. Wenn du dich wehrst, wird dir Rebecca ein Beruhigungsmittel geben. Hast du verstanden?"

Sie sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an wie ein kleines Kind, das von seinen Eltern ausgeschimpft wurde.

„Hast du mich verstanden?", fragte Chris erneut.

Claire nickte. „Aber Wesker … ich …" Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.

„Claire, du musst essen und schlafen. Wesker läuft dir nicht weg."

Er hob sie hoch und trug sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer, wo er sie sanft auf ihr Bett legte.

„Soll ich bei ihr bleiben?", fragte Jill, die neben ihm her gelaufen war.

„Das wäre gut, Jill, dann muss sie nicht allein sein", sagte Chris. Er strich Claire die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und hauchte seiner Schwester einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du wirst dich jetzt erst mal ausschlafen und dann sehen wir weiter. Wesker würde nicht wollen, dass du … dass du dir selbst wehtust, Claire. Ich verspreche dir, dass Raphael dafür bezahlen wird, aber alles zu seiner Zeit."

Jill legte eine Wolldecke über Claire und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Ich bleibe ein bisschen bei dir. Es tut uns allen sehr leid, was passiert ist, Claire."

* * *

„Im Flugzeug haben wir zum ersten Mal miteinander geredet", sagte Jake leise. „Wir haben über einen Haufen banalen Blödsinn gequatscht, Sherry, aber es hat sich gut angefühlt, mit ihm zu reden. Gerade hatte ich mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dass er wieder lebt, und jetzt habe ich ihn schon wieder verloren."

„Es tut mir leid, Jake", sagte Sherry. Sie versuchte für ihn da zu sein, versuchte ihm Halt zu geben. „Wenn ich irgendwas tun könnte, ich würde es tun."

„Ich stand nur hilflos da, Sherry, und musste zusehen, wie dieses Monster ihn abgeschlachtet hat", sagte Jake niedergeschlagen. Die Erinnerung an den Kampf auf dem Schiff schmerzte ihn. Die Bilder, wie der riesige Hai seine Klingen in den Körper seines Vaters bohrten, drängten sich ihm immer wieder auf und quälten ihn.

„Das darf alles nicht wahr sein, Sherry. Ich habe ihn schon wieder verloren. Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen. Es ist meine Schuld …"

„Ach Jake. Bitte tu dir das nicht an", entgegnete Sherry. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ihr hattet keine Chance gegen die B.O.W.s. Ihr hättet alle sterben können. Ich hätte dich verlieren können."

„Wieso, Sherry? Womit habe ich das verdient?", fragte Jake verzweifelt. „Es kommt mir wie ein Fluch vor. Warum habe ich ihm nicht all die Fragen gestellt, die ich ihm immer stellen wollte? Stattdessen haben wir über belanglosen Quark geredet."

Sherry legte ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest.

* * *

Chris wusste nicht, warum er ein paar Stunden, nachdem er seine Schwester nach oben gebracht hatte, später, als schon die Nachtruhe in ihrem Versteck eingekehrt war, noch mal zurück zu Wesker ging. Vielleicht hatte er so eine Ahnung. Tatsächlich fand er Alex, die neben ihrem Bruder wachte. Sie streichelte sanft seinen Arm, während sie ein paar Mal leise schniefte. Chris beobachtete sie eine Weile leise von der Tür, während er überlegte, was er tun wollte. Sie war allein und hatte niemandem mehr. Bevor sie alle zusammen in dem Hotel in den Bergen Zuflucht gefunden hatten, hatten sie sich monatelang nicht gesehen. Seine Wut über ihre Lügen, die vor gut anderthalb Jahren zu ihrer Trennung geführt hatte, war inzwischen abgeflaut und es tat nicht mehr gar so weh, sie zu sehen. Chris sah sich in der Lage, ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit für den Augenblick zu vergessen und freundschaftliche Hilfe anzubieten.

Alex spürte, wie jemand von hinten einen Arm um sie legte und sie aus dem Raum führte. Sie war innerlich so gelähmt und betäubt, dass sie es geschehen ließ. Chris geleitete sie nach oben zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er aufrichtig mitfühlend. „Raphael wird dafür bezahlen, das verspreche ich dir."

„Danke", hauchte sie.

„Du solltest auch schlafen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen. Gute Nacht." Er wollte gehen, doch sie hielt ihn unerwartet zurück. Ihre zarten Hände auf seinem Unterarm schickten ein komisches Gefühl durch seinen Körper und er verspürte einerseits das Bedürfnis, seinen Arm wegzuziehen, andererseits genoss er die Berührung.

„Chris." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Würdest du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben? Ich möchte nur ungern allein bleiben."

Warum er einwilligte, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht erregten ihre vom Weinen geröteten Augen sein Mitleid oder sein Gewissen redete ihm ein, dass er nett zu ihr sein musste. Jedenfalls fand er sich gleich darauf in Alex' Bett wieder, seine Geliebte aus vergangenen Tagen eng an ihn geschmiegt. Alex schloss die Augen und döste vor sich hin. Ihr Atem ging ruhig und ihr Kopf ruhte an Chris' Brust.

Chris fand keine Ruhe, seine Gedanken hielten ihn wach. Warum war er hier? Warum fand er Alex' Nähe angenehm? Anderthalb Jahre lang hatte er sich nicht nach ihr gesehnt und jetzt wurde er von einer Flucht widersprüchlicher Gefühle übermannt.

Alex verspürte ein unerklärliches Bedürfnis nach Chris' Nähe. Sie war die vergangenen Monate einsam in ihrer Wohnung gewesen und sehnte sich nach der Berührung, dem Körperkontakt eines anderen. Sie hatte jemanden kennengelernt und versucht eine neue Beziehung einzugehen, aber hatte sich dabei ertappt, wie sie den jungen Mann ständig mit Chris verglichen hatte.

Als sie an ihn gelehnt dasaß, seine Körperwärme spürte, seinen Geruch einatmete, konnte sie nicht mehr anders. In ihrer Situation hatte sie keine Selbstbeherrschung mehr und sie wollte ihre Bedürfnisse nicht länger zurückstellen. Sie richtete sich auf und setzte sich auf Chris' Schoß. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich einen Augenblick, dann küsste sie ihn schon. Nicht gierig oder voller Leidenschaft, sondern zögerlich, fast um Erlaubnis fragend, als wäre sie auf Erkundungstour. Sie suchte nach Zuwendung, Trost, Halt und Geborgenheit.

Der Sex war ganz anders als in ihrer Beziehung. Alex musste sich nicht mehr verstellen. Sie konnte sie selbst sein und im Moment war sie verletzt und von Trauer erfüllt und brauchte jemanden, der ihr Trost spendete, ihr mit seiner Nähe zeigte, dass sie nicht allein war. Sie war so angespannt und verkrampft, dass sie eine Weile brauchte, bis sie bereit war und bis ihr Liebesspiel sie zum Höhepunkt führte, doch Chris hatte Geduld mit ihr, ließ ihr Zeit und half ihr, richtig in Stimmung zu kommen. Ungefähr anderthalb Jahre waren sie sich nicht mehr so nah gewesen wie jetzt und Chris wurde klar, wie sehr sie unter der Trennung gelitten hatte und wie einsam sie gewesen war. Er selbst merkte, dass er ihre Nähe ebenfalls vermisst hatte, es war ihm aber bislang nicht bewusst gewesen. Er hatte sie aus seinem Leben getilgt, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Sie oft bei der B.S.A.A. zu sehen, hatte ihn auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Dann festzustellen, dass sie ihm fehlte, hatte ihn nicht gerade motiviert nach vorne zu sehen.

Während sie langsam mit rhythmischen Bewegungen auf ihm ritt, wanderten Chris' Hände ihre Taille entlang nach unten zu ihren Hüften und wieder nach oben zu ihren Brüsten. Sie hatte etwas zugenommen, ihre Hüften und ihr Busen fühlten sich voller und weicher unter seinen Händen an. Ihre weichen, schwarzen Haare fielen offen über ihre Schultern und kitzelten Chris' nackte Haut, wenn sie sich nach vorne beugte, um ihn zu küssen. Chris fand, dass sie nie zuvor so attraktiv, verführerisch oder sexy gewesen war wie jetzt, da sie so verletzlich war. Heute Nacht ging es nicht um sexuelle Befriedigung, sondern um wohltuende Berührungen, Zweisamkeit, das Für-Einander-Dasein in einer schmerzlichen Situation, das Auffangen des anderen.

Ihr Atem wurde schneller, ihre inneren Muskeln zogen sich um Chris zusammen. Sie war kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt. Chris spürte, dass er selbst kurz davor war zu kommen.

„Chris, ich will, dass du in mir kommst", raunte sie in sein Ohr und krallte sich in seine Schultern.

Chris' Hände krallten sich in das weiche Fleisch ihrer Hüften und zogen sie näher an ihn. Sie kam zuerst, Chris folgte ihr gleich darauf und entließ alles in ihr, was er hatte. Schwer atmend lagen sie nebeneinander. Eng aneinander gedrängt fielen sie in tiefen Schlaf. Am nächsten Morgen trennten sie sich und schworen sich, dass ihre gemeinsame Nacht ein Einzelfall gewesen war. Kurz darauf verbrachten sie erneut eine Nacht miteinander, die sie nur kurz darauf wiederholten. Hier und da nahmen sie eine Dusche zusammen oder aßen zusammen. Und so begann es.

* * *

Es kostete Claire ein paar Tage, bis sie wieder imstande war, klar zu denken und sie den ersten Schock nach Weskers Tod verarbeitet hatte. Ihr Bruder und Jill hielten sie konsequent von Wesker fern. Sie wollten nicht, dass sie sich erneut allein mit ihm in dem Raum vergrub. Sie akzeptierte die drastische Maßnahme stillschweigend, weil sie Alex und Jake die Gelegenheit zum Trauern geben wollte. Sie hatte sich egoistisch verhalten, als sie alle anderen von Wesker weggescheucht und nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass es auch andere gab, die um seinen Tod trauern wollten.

Nun fühlte sich Claire so verloren wie vor einigen Jahren, als ihr Leben über ihr zusammengebrochen war. Wesker hatte ihr in ein neues Leben geholfen, wofür sie ihm auf ewig dankbar sein würde. Ohne ihn hätte sie niemals mehr nach vorne sehen, Pläne machen und Ziele erreichen können. Durch Wesker hatte sie Hoffnung und Zuversicht zurückerlangt. Sie wollte den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm verbringen. Sein plötzlicher Tod hatte ihr Herz auseinandergerissen und Schuldgefühle plagten sie. Hätte sie ihm helfen können? Hätte sie etwas tun können, um seinen Tod zu verhindern?

Claire distanzierte sich von ihren Freunden und verbrachte viel Zeit allein draußen im Wald, wo sie lange Spaziergänge unternahm und nachdachte. Alles war seltsam bedeutungslos für sie geworden, da Wesker nicht mehr da war. Raphael, der Zustand der Welt, das Heilmittel – nichts schien mehr wichtig zu sein. Sie fühlte sich so allein und einsam wie niemals zuvor. Ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch hatte sich in ihrem Leben aufgetan. Gähnende Leere breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus. Ohne Albert Wesker hatte Claire Redfield jede Motivation zum Weitermachen, zum Weiterleben verloren.

Ein paar Tage später schaffte es Piers, Claire zu überreden, aus ihrer selbstgewählten Isolation zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu kommen und mit ihm und den anderen zu essen. Claire hatte die Nacht kaum geschlafen und zwang sich, eine Scheibe trockenes Brot zu essen. Danach wollte sie Wesker besuchen. Jake und Alex hatten vorsichtig ihr gegenüber die Idee einer Bestattung angedeutet, aber Claire war noch nicht so weit, Wesker loszulassen. Chris, Barry und Jill diskutierten über ihr weiteres Vorgehen gegen Raphael, aber Claire hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Der Speisesaal leerte sich bereits, als eine aufgeregte Rebecca Chambers zu ihnen eilte.

„Claire, Alex, Jake das müsst ihr euch ansehen!" Rebecca war völlig außer Atem und aufgelöst und musste erst mal wieder Luft holen. „Wesker …", presste sie hervor und stützte sich mit den Händen auf ihren Oberschenkeln ab.

„Was ist mit Wesker?!" Claire sprang sofort auf. Jake tat es ihr gleich. „Was ist mit meinem Vater?"

„Ich weiß, das hört sich unglaublich an", meinte Rebecca, als sie sich aufrichtete, und sie sah so aus, als glaubte sie selbst nicht an ihre Worte, „aber ich glaube, Wesker ist nicht tot. Dein Dad lebt, Jake."

„Was?!" Jetzt wurden nicht nur Claire, Jake und Alex hellhörig, sondern auch Chris, Jill und Barry legten ihr Besteck beiseite und erhoben sich.

Keine Minute später waren Claire und Alex und die anderen an Albert Weskers Seite. Rebecca hatte ihn an medizinische Geräte angeschlossen, die Puls und Herzschlag maßen, doch auf dem Bildschirm wurde nichts angezeigt. Eine gerade Linie ohne Ausschläge lief dahin.

„Was meinst du, Rebecca?", wollte Claire wissen. Albert lag genauso regungslos da, wie sie ihn vor einer Stunde verlassen hatte.

„Bei einer Leiche gäbe es eine Geruchsentwicklung, man würde Leichenflecken sehen, eine Leichenstarre würde eintreten, der Körper würde erkalten", meinte Rebecca.

„Ja und?", fragte Claire irritiert.

„Seht ihn euch an. Er sieht nicht wie eine Leiche aus. Und fass ihn mal an", bat Rebecca.

Claire ergriff Weskers Hand, aber sie verstand nicht, was Rebecca meinte. Sie sah Rebecca fragend an und schüttelte den Kopf. Alex, die Alberts andere Hand ergriffen hatte, schien schon begriffen zu haben. „Er ist nicht kalt, Claire."

Dann dämmerte es Claire plötzlich. Alberts Körper war nicht kalt wie eine Leiche normalerweise sein sollte. Er war warm. Fast so warm für früher, als sie sich geliebt hatten.

„Was zum …?"

Ein Toter war nicht warm. Wenn Albert warum war, dann bedeutete das doch … „Aber ich habe ihn sterben sehen." Ihre Emotionen übermannten sie und Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Ihr Kopf war leer, weil ihr Verstand gerade nicht in der Lage war, die widersprüchlichen Eindrücke zu verarbeiten.

„Wir haben ihn alle sterben sehen", sagte Chris. „Aber Rebecca hat vollkommen Recht. Wesker ist nicht tot. Er sieht aus, als ob er schlafen würde."

„Weil mir die Sache komisch vorkam, habe ich angefangen, in regelmäßigen Abständen Weskers Körpertemperatur zu messen. Sie sank nicht tiefer als 32° und sie steigt ganz langsam an. Sie liegt jetzt bei 34,5°. In ein paar Stunden könnte sie wieder das Normalmaß erreicht haben." Rebecca reichte Alex ein Blatt Papier. „Als seine Temperatur auf 34° gestiegen war, habe ich ihn an die Geräte angeschlossen. Sehen Sie sich an, Alex, was ich aufgezeichnet habe."

„Das gibt es nicht. Sein Herz hat geschlagen."

„Nur alle paar Stunden einmal ganz schwach, aber … Sein Körper hat wieder angefangen zu arbeiten. Er ist definitiv nicht tot."

„Mein Vater lebt …", murmelte Jake.

„Wie ist das möglich?", hauchte Claire. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und beugte sich nah an ihn heran. „Wenn du mich hören kannst, bitte komm zurück zu mir. Ich brauche dich und ich habe mich entschieden. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Ich will dich heiraten. Aber bitte komm zurück zu mir." Sie küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Ein paar ihrer Tränen fielen auf sein Gesicht.

„Claire", Rebecca legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Geh bitte schlafen. Du siehst fürchterlich aus. Ich werde dich sofort rufen, wenn sich etwas tut."

„Ich möchte hier bei ihm bleiben. Ich will bei ihm sein, wenn er aufwacht", entgegnete Claire. Nun da sie wusste, dass Wesker noch am Leben war, wollte sie keinen Augenblick mehr von seiner Seite weichen.

„Claire, das bringt doch nichts …" Rebecca meinte es nur gut, aber Claire hörte ihr nicht zu.

„Ich gehe hier nicht weg." Und damit war die Diskussion für Claire beendet. Rebecca musste sich geschlagen geben. Chris, Jill, Jake und Barry sahen sich nur an, aber sagten nichts. Alex warf Chris einen verstohlenen Blick zu, der ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er nicht mit Claire diskutieren sollte.

* * *

Die nächsten drei Tage wich Claire nicht von Weskers Seite. Sie wollte nichts essen und hielt sich so lange wach, bis die Müdigkeit sie zum Schlafen zwang, nur um ja kein Lebenszeichen oder auch nur die kleinste Regung ihres Geliebten zu verpassen. Die ganze Zeit über wachte sie neben Wesker, fühlte seinen Körper, der spürbar wärmer wurde, und seinen Herzschlag, der von Stunde zu Stunde schneller und stärker wurde. Niemand schaffte es, sie von seiner Seite wegzubewegen – weder ihr Bruder, noch Rebecca, noch Leon, noch Piers. Sie wusste instinktiv, wo sie im Moment sein musste. Ihr Platz war an der Seite des Mannes, den sie liebte.

* * *

Das Leben außerhalb von Weskers Zimmer ging weiter. Die Aussicht, dass Albert Wesker abermals von den Toten zurückgekehrt war, stürzte Chris diesmal in einen tiefen Konflikt. Er hatte weite Teile seines Lebens darauf verbracht, Albert Wesker auszuschalten. Er hatte es einmal widerwillig akzeptieren müssen, dass sein Erzfeind dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen war. Beim zweiten Mal nun, wusste er nicht mehr, ob er den Umstand bejubeln oder für schlecht befinden sollte. Für seine Schwester jedenfalls war es der glücklichste Moment seit langem. Und auch der andere Wesker bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Es war nicht mehr zu leugnen, dass er und Alex ihren Weg zueinander gefunden hatten, auch wenn er sich so lange dagegen gewehrt hatte. Er und sie trafen sich heimlich nachts, wenn alle anderen bereits schliefen. Sie hatten verdammt guten, leidenschaftlichen und befriedigenden Sex, wobei sie es nach Möglichkeit vermieden, den anderen anzusehen oder für andere Zärtlichkeiten lange zusammenblieben. Zwischen ihnen schien sich ein Kraftfeld aufgetan zu haben, dass sie mit voller Wucht in die Arme des anderen trieb und sie dann mit ebenso gewaltiger Kraft wieder gegenseitig voneinander abstieß. Chris fühlte sich miserabel. Weswegen er Alex tagsüber aus dem Weg ging. Ihr Verhältnis schien nun noch angespannter und komplizierter geworden zu sein. Es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung, sie zu fragen, wie ihre Arbeit verlief.

„Alex, ich weiß, dass diese Frage im Moment eigentlich unangebracht ist, aber die Zeit drängt nun mal", sagte Chris. „Wie sieht es mit dem Heilmittel aus? Und hast du das Gerät schon untersucht, das dir Albert vor unserem Abflug gegeben hat?"

„Ja, habe ich, Chris", sagte Alex, wobei sie ihren Unmut über die Frage nicht ganz verbergen konnte.

„Was war drauf?"

„Ein paar interessante, aber auch beunruhigende Dinge, Chris", sagte Alex. „Wenn Albert wach ist, dann rufen wir alle zu einer großen Besprechungsrunde zusammen. Ich werde euch dann zeigen, was ich gefunden habe. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

„Ja, ist es", sagte Chris. „Aber was ist nun mit dem Heilmittel?"

Sie hatten Weskers Labor in Louisiana kurzerhand ausgeräumt und seine gesamte Arbeit von dort in ihr Versteckt gebracht. Alex hatte sich alle Aufzeichnungen und Forschungen ihres Bruders angesehen. Sie hatten endlich das Heilmittel, das Wesker ihnen so lange vorenthalten hatte. Ingrid Hunnigan hatte ihnen inzwischen mitgeteilt, dass man sich auf Weskers Forderung eingelassen hatte. Wenn er das Heilmittel übergab, was sein ursprünglicher Plan gewesen war, dann wollte man ihm Immunität gewähren, damit er mit Claire ein normales Leben führen konnte.

„Wir haben noch nicht angefangen daran zu arbeiten, Chris", erklärte Alex ihm. „Aber wir haben alles beisammen, was wir brauchen. Das Blut der kleinen Magdalena-Sophia ist der Schlüssel. Durch die Beschaffenheit ihres Blutes können wir die Wirkung des Heilmittels stabilisieren und die Infizierten wieder zu Menschen machen. Sobald Albert aufgewacht ist, werden wir zusammen daran arbeiten."

Chris wollte etwas sagen, aber er ließ es gut sein. Er freute sich stattdessen über die gute Nachricht.

* * *

Claire half Rebecca dabei, das verkrustete Blut von Weskers Körper abzuwaschen und ihm neue Kleidung anzuziehen. Die Wunden, die ihm der mutierte Hai zugefügt hatte, schlossen sich jeden Tag ein Stückchen mehr, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Auch die Schnittwunden, die er sich am Arm selbst beigebracht hatte, und die Verletzung am Oberarm, die er sich auf der Queen Tisiphone zugezogen hatte, verheilten. Weskers Puls, Herzschlag und Atmung wurden immer schneller und kräftiger, bis sie sich wieder wie bei einem Gesunden normalisiert hatten. Zuletzt war sogar schon sichtbar, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte. Seine Körpertemperatur stieg auf 37° und blieb dort. Claire konnte nicht glauben, dass Wesker wirklich zu ihr zurückkehrte. Sehnsüchtig wartete sie jeden Tag neben ihm in der Hoffnung, dass er aufwachte.

„Es ist unglaublich", sagte Rebecca eines Nachmittags. Sie war eben mit Ergebnissen von Weskers Blutanalyse zurückgekehrt.

„Was ist?", wollte Claire wissen.

„Ich habe leider hier nur begrenzte Möglichkeiten, aber ich habe etwas Erstaunliches in Weskers Blut entdeckt", erklärte Rebecca aufgeregt. „Wesker wollte doch seine Kräfte zurückhaben, nicht?"

„Ja, er hat erzählt, dass er sich mithilfe des R-Virus einen neuen Virus entwickelt hat, aber das hat nicht funktioniert", sagte Claire, die sich nur allzu gut an Weskers Enttäuschung erinnern konnte, weil sein Experiment nicht geklappt hatte. „Er hatte keine Kräfte."

„Weil erst sein Tod den Virus aktiviert hat", entgegnete Rebecca und grinste. „Der Virus hat unglaubliche Selbstheilungskräfte aktiviert. Die Zellregeneration ist der Wahnsinn. Zumindest seine Heilkräfte hat er auf jeden Fall zurück. Ich habe auch festgestellt, dass seine Organe, Knochen und Muskeln sich verändert haben. Es findet viel mehr Sauerstofftransport in die Zellen statt als bei einem gewöhnlichen Menschen. Ich bin wirklich gespannt darauf zu sehen, was er alles drauf hat, wenn er aufwacht. Ich denke, dass er stärker sein wird als früher."

„Wann wirst du zu mir zurückkommen?", hauchte Claire Wesker ins Ohr. „Du fehlst mir so."

* * *

Zusammenhanglose Bilder, die sich langsam zu einem Gesamtbild ordneten. Ein Haus. Ein Garten. Eine Frau und ein Mann. Lachen. Wind. Ein Wohnzimmer. Ein weicher Teppich unter seinen Fingern.

Ein Anwesen. Ein Labor. Fremde, unheimliche Menschen. Albträume.

Albert Wesker stand vor den Bildern wie vor einer Kinoleinwand. Er sah einen Teil seines Lebens, an den er sich bislang nur schemenhaft hatte erinnern können – seine Kindheit vor der Entführung und vor der Gehirnwäsche. Er wusste, dass ein paar der Barrieren, die einst von Spencer errichtet worden waren, nun eingerissen waren.

Das Paar, das er sah, waren seine Eltern. Das von Bäumen umringte Haus war das Haus seiner Kindheit, wo er aufgewachsen war. Selbst ihn ergriff Wehmut, als er seine glückliche, unbeschwerte Kindheit sah. Was wäre aus ihm geworden, wenn Spencer ihn seiner Familie nicht entrissen hätte? Wohin hätte ihn sein Weg geführt? Er hätte nie Anna Muller getroffen und Jake gäbe es nicht. Er hätte nie William Birkin getroffen. Er hätte nie Chris, Jill und die anderen getroffen. Auch Claire wäre nie in sein Leben getreten. Wesker kam nicht umhin, seine Hand nach den Bildern auszustrecken, doch er griff ins Leere. Was auch immer geschah, diese Vergangenheit bestand nur noch aus Bildern. Sie war unumstößlich festgeschrieben. Er konnte über sie trauern, doch letztendlich war sie nicht mehr zu ändern.

Wesker wandte sich um und kehrte seinen Eltern den Rücken. Er erblickte eine Treppe, die nach oben in ein helles Licht führte. Dort warteten Menschen auf ihn, die ihn brauchten. Er setzte seinen Fuß auf die unterste Stufe und trat seine Reise an.

Als Albert Wesker erwachte, hatte er für einen Moment einen weißen Schleier vor den Augen, der sich nur langsam lichtete. Sein Geruchssinn verriet ihm, dass vertraute Menschen in der Nähe waren. Er konnte die Frauen und die Männer voneinander unterscheiden, weil er den Geruch eines jeden einzelnen erkannte. Die Geräusche aus der Umgebung kamen ihm unheimlich laut vor. Er hörte Stimmen von weit weg, so als erklängen sie direkt neben ihm.

Sein Körper kam ihm noch fremd vor, als er sich aufrichtete und seine Hände betrachtete. Er spürte jede einzelne Muskelfaser, jeden Knochen, ja sogar das Blut, das durch seine Adern strömte. Sein Kopf dröhnte noch von den vielen intensiven Sinneseindrücken.

„Albert?", fragte eine Frauenstimme sanft. Sie trat neben ihn und ergriff zärtlich seine Hand. Er atmete ihren lieblichen Duft ein und erkannte sie.

„Claire?"

„Ich bin hier. Wie geht es dir?"

„Sehr gut", antwortete Wesker. „Ja, mir geht es gut."

Seine Sicht stellte sich scharf und ihr Gesicht nahm deutliche Konturen an. „Claire …"

Er sah, wie Tränen ihre Wangen hinabrannen, Tränen der Freude und des Glücks. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich wiederhabe." Im nächsten Moment schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest. Ihr Geruch überwältigte seine Sinne.

„Ist ja gut. Es geht mir gut, Claire", sagte Wesker. Noch kam ihm seine Stimme fremd in seinen eigenen Ohren vor.

„Rebecca glaubt, dass dein Virus doch funktioniert hat", flüsterte sie. „Dass du deine Kräfte zurückbekommen hast."

Wesker nickte. Es musste so sein. Er war auf dem Schiff gestorben, der Tod hatte seine dunklen, kalten Finger nach ihm ausgestreckt, um ihn zu sich zu holen, doch etwas hatte ihn hier auf der Erde festgehalten. Sein Virus hatte ihn zurück ins Leben geholt. Er hatte nicht versagt, aber wie vor so vielen Jahren in Raccoon City hatte er auch diesmal erst sterben müssen, bevor seine Kräfte aktiviert worden waren.

Als er aufstand, schwankte er hin und her, sodass Claire ihn stützen musste. Schwindel und leichte Übelkeit überkamen ihn. Wesker schüttelte den Kopf, um sich zu fangen und zu fokussieren. Sie waren alle da und beobachtete ihn. Chris, Jill, Barry, Leon, Ada, Piers, seine Schwester und HUNK. Und nicht zuletzt sein Sohn, der mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür stand und seinen Vater musterte. Die beiden Männer nickten sich zu.

„Willkommen zurück, _Dad_ ", sagte Jake und grinste.

* * *

Es tat gut, die Wahrheit nicht mehr verheimlichen zu müssen. HUNK ließ sich nach ihrer Rückkehr vom Schiff von seiner Frau verarzten. Er genoss einfach nur ihre zarten Hände, die geschickt seine Wunden reinigten und Verbände anlegten, und ihre gemeinsame Nähe, die nicht von kritischen Fragen und Vorwürfen gestört wurde.

„Wissen es die Mädchen schon?", fragte er, seine Stimme nur ein heiseres Raunen.

„Ich habe es ihnen schon eröffnet. Rebecca findet es aufregend, aber Kelly …"

„Kann sich nicht damit anfreunden?"

„Naja, ihre Reaktion war ganz _interessant_ ", sagte Patricia und lächelte. „Ich weiß jetzt, wie sich schwangere Teenagermädchen fühlen, wenn sie von ihren Eltern in die Mangel genommen werden."

HUNK sah seine Frau fragend an und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Sie lachte daraufhin. „Sie meinte doch tatsächlich, dass sie das nie von uns gedacht hätte und uns mehr Verantwortungsgefühl zugetraut hätte, vor allem angesichts der Situation. Und dann hat sie noch gefragt, ob wir uns eigentlich Gedanken um unsere Zukunft gemacht haben. Hätte noch gefehlt, dass sie uns fragt, ob wir aufgeklärt sind."

HUNK lachte laut auf.

„Ach ja, und sie wünscht sich diesmal einen Bruder", sagte Patricia und befestigte den letzten Verband. „Aber sie hat Recht, Matt, das war wirklich verantwortungslos von uns."

„Wir haben uns die Option für ein drittes Kind immer offen gelassen", meinte HUNK und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, schon, aber nicht 18 nach unserer letzten Tochter und auch nicht, wenn die Welt so im Chaos versinkt. Wir wissen doch nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Vielleicht muss unser Kind in dieser Welt mit den wandelnden Toten aufwachsen, in einer Zombieapokalypse. Allein der Gedanke daran lässt mich erschaudern."

„Was auch immer passiert, ich werde euch beschützen", sagte HUNK und grinste. „Euch alle vier."

„Bevor du wieder irgendwo den Helden spielst und ich dich danach verarzten muss", sagte Patricia ernst, „wirst du mir jetzt alles erklären. Du hast geschworen, dass wir reden, wenn wir zurück sind."

„Ja, das hatte ich versprochen", meinte HUNK, auch wenn ihm nicht wohl dabei war, seiner Frau von seiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen.

Er begann zu erzählen. Von seiner Jugend angefangen, über seine Zeit in der Armee bis zur Rekrutierung durch Umbrella und seine Rolle in Raccoon City.

„Dann haben wir uns eigentlich schon kennengelernt. Umbrella ging pleite und ich wurde ein freischaffender Söldner", erklärte er ihr ruhig.

„Und was für Aufträge hast du da so erledigt?", fragte Patricia etwas ängstlich. HUNK verstand ihre Angst. Sie wollte das Bild, das sie von ihm hatte, das sie liebte, nicht verlieren. In ihrem Kopf malte sie sich schlimme Befürchtungen über seine möglichen Taten aus.

„Ich musste heikle Transporte gefährlicher Waren abwickeln, Zielpersonen beschatten, geheime Informationen beschaffen. B.O.W.s töten, Virenausbrüche vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim halten, seltener auch mal Personen schützen oder Entführungsopfer befreien. Ich hatte mit einer Menge zwielichtiger Gestalten zu tun, manchmal auch mit dem organisierten Verbrechen. Das war der Hauptgrund, warum ich dir meine wahre Tätigkeit verheimlicht habe."

„Wo bist du hingegangen, wenn du jeden Morgen das Haus verlassen hast? Im Büro bei der Versicherung warst du ja nicht", sagte Patricia.

„Ich habe dich nicht in jeder Hinsicht angelogen. Ich hatte einen Trainingsraum gemietet, den ich auch als Büro genutzt habe. Ich war jeden Tag dort."

„Verstehe. Deshalb bist du immer ans Telefon gegangen und sonst niemand. Ich habe mich immer gewundert, warum ich nie eine Sekretärin oder einen deiner Kollegen erreicht habe. Weil es ja nur dich dort gab. Was hast du alles gemacht? Ich meine, außer trainieren?"

„Manchmal habe ich mich um meine, _unsere_ Finanzen gekümmert", erklärte HUNK. „Aber meistens habe ich mich mit Auftraggebern getroffen oder habe versucht, neue Aufträge zu bekommen. Die Konkurrenz ist hart in dem Geschäft. Du musst der Beste sein. Ich hatte einen Ruf zu verteidigen. Dieser Ruf hat mir die schwierigsten und die bestbezahlten Aufträge eingebracht. "

„Wie viel Geld haben wir denn eigentlich?", fragte Patricia. „Das Geld, das du jeden Monat verdient hast …"

„Ich habe jeden Monat denselben Betrag von meinen Konten abgehoben, damit es so aussah, als bekäme ich ein Gehalt", sagte HUNK. „Ich habe drei Konten, auf die ich das Geld meiner Aufträge eingezahlt habe. Sie liegen in Steueroasen. Ich habe eine Menge mit Geldanlagen zusätzlich verdient. Das ist der College-Fund für unsere Mädchen. Insgesamt haben sich über die Jahre gute 15 Millionen Dollar angehäuft."

„Ich verstehe. Wow."

„Wenn mir je etwas passiert wäre, dann hättet ihr das Geld automatisch ausgezahlt bekommen", sagte HUNK. „Mein Vermögensverwalter hätte sich dann bei dir gemeldet."

„Das, was du getan hast, war illegal, nicht wahr?"

„Nicht alles", widersprach HUNK. „Die meisten Operationen liefen inoffiziell, das stimmt, aber ein paar der Dinge, die ich erledigen musste, waren zwar unorthodox, aber nicht illegal. Wenn du natürlich Steuern meinst, dann ja, dann bin ich schuldig im Sinne der Anklage."

„Hast du mal … Hast du mal jemanden …"

HUNK wusste, was sie fragen wollte. „Du willst wissen, ob ich Menschen getötet habe? Ob ich auch solche Aufträge hatte?"

Sie nickte beschämt.

„Ich musste ein paar Mal in meinem Leben Menschen töten", sagte HUNK ernst, „aber nur, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ oder um zu euch zurück zu kommen. Meine Arbeit ist gefährlich. Manchmal geht es dabei um Leben und Tod."

„Und warum genau nennt man dich dann Mr. Death?"

„Weil ich praktisch immer mein ganzes Team verloren habe und als einziger lebend zurückkam. Die Leute begannen zu munkeln, ob ich vielleicht eine Art Todesengel bin. Ob ich Unglück über die Soldaten gebracht habe."

„OK. Gruselig."

„Die anderen haben sich das ausgedacht", verteidigte sich HUNK. „Ich habe einfach nur nie widersprochen und so bildete sich um meine Person eine Art Legende. Aber ich bin und bleibe HUNK und sonst niemand. Die Human Unit Never Killed."

Patricia nickte. „Und du warst wirklich Ausbilder?"

„Ja. Beim U.S.S. war ich der Leiter des Alpha-Teams und ich habe Soldaten ausgebildet."

„VECTOR auch, oder? Der war dein Schüler. Ihr habt euch bei diesem U.S.S. kennengelernt?"

„Ja, wobei ich VECTOR nicht viel beibringen musste. Mit allen neuen Rekruten habe ich am Anfang ein Probetraining gemacht, um zu sehen, was sie können. Kein einziger hatte je eine Chance gegen mich. Nur VECTOR. Unser erster Kampf ging unentschieden aus. Damit hat er sich eine Menge Respekt bei mir verdient", sagte HUNK. „Er ist der einzige, mit dem ich nach Umbrella in Kontakt blieb. Uns verbindet bis heute eine tiefe Freundschaft. Er ist einer der wenigen Menschen, denen ich mein Leben anvertrauen würde."

„Er scheint ein netter Kerl zu sein. Auch wenn er glatt noch geheimnisvoller ist als du. Ich konnte mich noch gar nicht richtig bei ihm bedanken, weil er uns vor ein paar Tagen bei sich aufgenommen hat."

„Das weiß er auch so", sagte HUNK. „Wie geht es ihm mittlerweile? Ich habe mir große Sorgen gemacht. Er ist ein zäher Bursche, aber er war sehr schwer verletzt."

„Wir haben ihn wieder hinbekommen, aber es war knapp. Die Bauchverletzung war nicht unerheblich und er hat eine Menge Blut verloren. Er ist noch die meiste Zeit bewusstlos, aber wenn er wach ist, dann flirtet er." Patricia grinste.

„Mit wem?"

„Mit dieser Helena Harper, der Agentin vom DSO. Die beiden schienen sich auf Anhieb sehr gut zu verstehen. Sie flirten jedenfalls wie die Weltmeister."

„Das habe ich nicht erwartet", musste HUNK zugeben. „Aber Zeit ist es für ihn geworden. Er war einsam. Er wollte immer der einsame Wolf sein, aber er hat eine Frau gebraucht. Man kann nicht für den Rest seines Lebens allein bleiben. Das habe ich auch lernen müssen. Auf dem Schiff hat er angedeutet, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt."

„Was meinst du?"

„Wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, dann geht es ihm körperlich nicht gut. Hast du erfahren, was mit ihm los ist?"

„Ja, wir mussten ihn fragen, ob er Medikamente einnimmt", sagte Patricia. „Nach einigem Hin und Her hat er zugegeben, dass er Rheumamittel einnimmt. Er hat in einigen Gelenken beginnende Arthritis. Ungewöhnlich in dem Alter, aber das gibt es, wenn jemand familiär vorbelastet ist."

„Er wollte mir nicht sagen, was mit ihm los ist", sagte HUNK. „Ich hätte gedacht, er vertraut sich wenigstens mir an."

„Er schämt sich dafür", sagte Patricia.

„Wenn bei jemandem wie VECTOR der Körper versagt, kommt das einer Katastrophe gleich", erklärte HUNK ihr. „Als Soldat, wenn man seine Kräfte verliert … Unser Körper ist unser Arbeitsmittel."

HUNK zögerte kurz, dann wechselte er das Thema und stellte seiner Frau die Frage, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumschwirrte. „Siehst du mich jetzt eigentlich mit anderen Augen, da du die ganze Wahrheit über mich kennst?"

Patricia betrachtete ihn eine Weile. Ihr Hand glitt sanft über seinen Arm. „Nein, ich sehe dich jetzt nicht mit anderen Augen. Ich hätte mir nur einfach gewünscht, dass du dich mir anvertraut hättest. Ich war so verletzt, weil es sich für mich so angefühlt hat, als ob du glaubst, mir nicht vertrauen zu können. Aber das kannst du, Matt. Du hast so viel erlebt in deinem Leben und das hast du für dich behalten. Du konntest nicht mal mit mir sprechen. Das muss doch belastend gewesen sein."

HUNK überlegte. Er besaß seit jeher die Fähigkeit, zu jeder Zeit im Hier und Jetzt zu sein. Er war stets bei der Sache, immer auf das Ziel seines Auftrages fokussiert. Er war in der Lage, sich abzugrenzen, seine Erlebnisse von sich fernzuhalten und seine Vergangenheit zügig abzuhaken. Er war berechnend und pragmatisch und tat, was nötig war. Manche mochten sagen, dass er kalt und emotionslos war, dass er nach außen hin eine Rüstung, einen Schutzpanzer trug, doch HUNK hatte seine Robustheit und Resilienz immer als Geschenk gesehen. Er war kein Mann der großen Worte und es hatte ihm nie etwas ausgemacht, niemanden zu haben, mit dem er über seine Jugend und seine Arbeit sprechen konnte. Aber er sah ein, dass Patricia das anders sah. Sie hatte HUNKs Art als mangelndes Vertrauen und als Geheimniskrämerei empfunden.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich an meinem Leben nie habe teilnehmen lassen", sagte er langsam. „Ich selbst lebe nicht in der Vergangenheit und Teile meiner Vergangenheit bleiben besser unangetastet."

„Ich verstehe jetzt, warum du nie über deine Jugend gesprochen und mir nie deine Eltern vorgestellt hast", sagte Patricia. „Das tut mir leid. Ich habe Verständnis dafür, dass du mir erzählt hast, sie seien gestorben."

„Schnee von gestern." HUNK hatte sein Zuhause mit 16 verlassen und hatte seitdem nie wieder an seine Eltern gedacht, bei denen er eine solche Kindheit verbracht hatte, die kein Kind erleben sollte. Er wusste nicht, ob sie noch lebten. Weil er peinlichen Fragen aus dem Weg gehen wollte, hatte er Patricia erzählt, sie seien vor langer Zeit bei einem Autounfall gestorben.

„Den College-Abschluss hättest du da aber nicht erfinden müssen. Du hättest mir sagen können, dass du Soldat bist."

HUNK zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich musste mir eine Geschichte ausdenken."

Sie lächelte schwach, aber wurde sofort wieder ernst. „Wie soll es denn in Zukunft weitergehen? Mal angenommen, wir finden ein Heilmittel und alles wird wieder normal … Jetzt da ich weiß, was du tust, wenn du aus dem Haus gehst, glaube ich nicht, dass ich noch eine ruhige Nacht schlafen kann. Und ich brauche dich jetzt. Ich stehe total neben mir. Als ich damals mit Anfang 20 mit Kelly schwanger war, war ich nicht so aufgeregt wie jetzt. Ich fühle mich gerade überfordert, Matt, und ich habe Angst."

HUNK hatte seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen. „Ich werde meine Arbeit aufgeben, damit ich bei dir, bei euch sein kann. Dieser Zeitpunkt musste irgendwann kommen. Ich schiebe die Entscheidung ohnehin seit einer Weile auf und jetzt habe ich einen Anlass."

Patricia umarmte und küsste ihn. „Das würdest du für uns tun?"

„Ja. Und du bist dir immer noch sicher, dass du mich noch willst?", fragte HUNK. „Nachdem du jetzt weißt, wer ich bin und zu was ich fähig bin. Nachdem du einen Einblick in meine Welt genommen hast?"

„Matt, ich liebe dich", sagte Patricia. „Ich will dich, seit ich mich damals auf Hawaii Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt habe. Ich habe mehr Zeit mit dir als ohne dich verbracht. Wir haben zwei, bald drei wunderbare Kinder. Niemals würde ich das wegwerfen, was wir haben. Ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Und ganz ehrlich? Du warst immer mein Held, aber nachdem ich gesehen habe, was du drauf hast, bist du zum Superhelden aufgestiegen. Und für die Mädchen bist du sowieso der beste Vater der Welt. Gib mir, uns, einfach ein bisschen Zeit, das alles zu verdauen. OK?"

Damit konnte er leben. Sie verbrachten die Nacht miteinander. Patricia war überglücklich, dass sie wieder in den Armen ihres Mannes liegen konnte.

* * *

Claire lehnte sich entspannt an Weskers Brust, als sie sich zu langsamer Musik bewegten. Sie war genau dort, wo sie sein wollte – an seiner Seite. Und nichts konnte sie mehr trennen. Er hatte sogar den Tod überwunden, um zu ihr zurückzukommen. Nun schuldete sie ihm nur noch eine Antwort auf seine Frage.

„Ich habe nachgedacht", raunte sie. „Ich nehme deinen Antrag an. Ich möchte dich heiraten."

„Meinst du das ernst, Claire?", fragte Wesker. „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ich bin sicher, aber ich trage eine Menge Ängste mit mir herum, was das anbelangt."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Das, was wir haben, bestand bisher nur aus unserem Training und … naja, dem Sex. Beides habe ich immer genossen, ganz im Gegenteil, ich habe mich selten im meinem Leben so … lebendig gefühlt. Aber wir haben nicht mal eine richtige Beziehung, im Grunde genommen kennen wir uns noch nicht einmal. Das ist nicht gerade eine gute Grundlage zum Heiraten. Weißt du, Heiraten bedeutet, dass man immer zusammen ist, dass man füreinander da sein muss. Das möchte ich gerne. Wenn es einen Mann gibt, mit dem ich das möchte, dann bist du es."

„Aber?"

„Hast du jemals mit einer Frau eine längere Beziehung geführt? Hast du jemals mit einer Frau zusammen gewohnt?", fragte Claire.

„Nein, weder noch", antwortete Wesker.

„Siehst du. Ich aber schon. Wenn wir verheiratet sind, dann leben wir zusammen. Dann wachen wir jeden Morgen nebeneinander auf, wir essen zusammen, wir bekommen Einblicke in das Leben des anderen, die wir vorher nicht hatten. Und das macht mir Angst."

„Was verängstigt dich daran?", fragte Wesker.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihre Gefühle richtig in Worte fassen konnte. „Du bist dieser geheimnisvolle, mysteriöse Mann hinter der Sonnenbrille, mit dem ich die schönsten Nächte meines Lebens verbracht habe und der … wahrscheinlich so tief in meine Seele geblickt hat wie kein anderer, aber der trotzdem ein Rätsel für mich geblieben ist. Ich genieße die Zweisamkeit, aber es gibt diesen respektvollen Abstand zwischen uns. Ich kann für mich sein und du kannst für dich sein. Wenn wir uns aufeinander einlassen und heiraten, dann … Ich habe Angst, dass das, was wir haben, was perfekt ist und was mir wirklich guttut, vom Alltag eingeholt wird, und dass es dadurch kaputt gehen könnte. Dich zu verlieren, könnte ich mir nicht verzeihen." Sie hatte vergraueln sagen wollen, aber hatte das Wort nicht über ihre Lippen gebracht. „Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich schon mit einer Verlobung gescheitert bin und ich Angst vor einer Wiederholung habe", fügte sie schnell hinzu.

Wesker schien trotzdem verstanden zu haben. „Hast du Angst, dass ich dich zurückstoßen könnte, wenn ich dich zu menschlich sehe? Oder hast du Angst, dass dein Bild von mir kaputtgehen könnte und du damit nicht fertig werden könntest?"

Sie nickte. Er hatte mit beidem ins Schwarze getroffen. „Tut mir leid."

„Das muss dir nicht leidtun, Claire", sagte Wesker. „Ich verstehe dich, diese Gedanken sind mir nämlich auch durch den Kopf gegangen."

„Was ich im Flugzeug gesagt habe, habe ich ernst gemeint. Wir werden nicht jünger. Wir werden älter und irgendwann werden wir sterben. Was ist, wenn einer von uns ernsthaft krank wird? Können wir das schaffen? Können wir uns um einander kümmern? Auch in schlechten Zeiten? Was ist, wenn wir uns streiten? Was ist, wenn wir uns trennen? Ich habe einfach diese Ängste, verstehst du? Dabei möchte ich nichts lieber, als für immer mit dir zusammen zu sein."

Sie umarmte ihn fest.

„Natürlich verstehe ich dich, Claire", meinte Wesker. „Angst vor der Zukunft ist normal, genauso wie die Angst vor dem Ungewissen. Man braucht Mut, um die Zukunft anzugehen. Mut ist nicht die Abwesenheit von Angst, Claire, sondern die Erkenntnis, dass etwas anderes wichtiger ist als die Angst. Du bist mir jedenfalls wichtiger als meine Sorgen über Ereignisse, die Jahrzehnte in der Zukunft liegen."

„Schön gesagt", meinte Claire mit einem Lächeln.

„Du wirst einen Ring bekommen", sagte Wesker. „Wenn das Heilmittel wirkt und wir wieder zur Normalität zurückgekehrt sind, dann werde ich dir einen Ring schenken, damit es offiziell wird."

„Einen Ring? Wow." Sie fühlte sich geehrt. „Chris weiß es ja schon, aber die anderen werden ausflippen. Wie sollen wir ihnen das sagen? Und wer soll zur Hochzeit kommen? Ich meine, dann brauchen wir ja so etwas wir Trauzeugen und Brautjungfern und Blumen und Essen und …"

„Ein Kleid?"

„Mein Gott …" Wehmut ergriff Claire. Sie hatte vor Jahren ein Kleid für ihre Hochzeit gekauft. Es hing in ihrem Zuhause, das sie verlassen hatte, im Schrank. Es hing in der hintersten Ecke, wo sie es nicht sehen musste, und steckte immer noch in der Schutzfolie, weil sie es nie ausgepackt hatte. Mit dem Kleid waren ein paar schmerzhafte Erinnerungen verbunden und ein paar Mal hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt es wegzuwerfen oder zu verkaufen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie es nicht übers Herz gebracht und so fristete es sein Dasein unbenutzt in ihrem Schrank. „Ich habe schon eins. Das alte von damals. Ich habe es aufgehoben und ich weiß nicht mal, warum."

„Vielleicht weil man manchmal eine zweite Chance bekommt, Claire", meinte Wesker. „Türen schließen sich, Türen öffnen sich."

„Du hast Recht." Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke und sie musste laut loslachen. „Die Familienfeiern werden dann bestimmt lustig. Dann bist du Chris' Schwager und ich bin Jakes Stiefmutter. Ich will gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Vergessen wir das."

Wesker grinste. „Komm her du." Er hob sie mit einem Schwung hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Claire lachte und wollte protestieren, doch ehe sie es sich versah, fand sie sich schon unter ihm und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

* * *

„Das ist unglaublich", raunte Rebecca ehrfürchtig, als sie gebannt Albert Wesker beobachte. Sie standen alle draußen auf dem Hotelgelände versammelt und sahen Wesker zu, wie er sein neuen Kräfte erprobte.

„Das hätte ich selbst nicht erwartet." Wesker konnte mit einem Satz mehrere Meter hoch und weit springen. Mit einem Schlag konnte er einen dicken Baumstamm durchschlagen. Sogar Kugeln konnte er mühelos ausweichen. Er hatte nicht nur seine alten Kräfte zurückerhalten, seine Kräfte waren sogar noch viel größer als früher. Noch hatte er seine neuen Kräfte nicht vollständig unter Kontrolle und musste trainieren. „Ich dachte, mein Mittel hätte nicht funktioniert."

„Du musstest erst sterben, Albert", meinte Alex. „Dein Tod hat das Virus aktiviert."

„Habt ihr mein Blutbild untersucht?", fragte Wesker. „Wie ist die Zellaktivität?"

„Dein Körper kämpft nicht mehr gegen das Virus an", sagte Rebecca. „Anders als damals bei dem Prototyp-Virus brauchst du jetzt kein Serum mehr, Wesker. Dein Körper hat das Virus vollständig in deine Zellen integriert. Es ist stabil."

„Das ist sehr gut", sagte Wesker, während er abwechselnd seine Finger zu Fäusten ballte und wieder lockerließ. Er spannte und entspannte seinen Nacken und seinen Rücken. Obwohl er lange geschlafen hatte, war er nicht steif. Seine Muskeln fühlten sich sehr geschmeidig an.

„Nun da Wesker seine Kräfte zurück hat, haben wir endlich eine realistische Chance gegen Raphael. Wenn wir unsere Kräfte vereinen, dann können uns seine B.O.W.s nichts mehr anhaben", sagte Piers.

„Das sehe ich auch so", sagte Wesker. „Aber wir sollten trainieren, Piers, dass wir vorbereitet sind."

Piers nickte.

Jake trat aus der Menge der versammelten nach vorne. „Ich habe zwar keine solchen Kräfte wie du, aber durch den C-Virus, den ich bekommen habe, bin ich doch stärker als ein normaler Mensch. Ich bin nicht von schlechten Eltern."

„Äh, Jake …", mahnte Sherry. „Was hast du vor?"

„Ich will sehen, was mein Dad so drauf hat. Ich will sehen, ob ich meinen alten Herren in die Tasche stecken kann", sagte Jake und grinste verschmitzt.

„Soll das eine Herausforderung sein?", fragte Wesker zurück und grinste.

„Oh ja."

Die beiden Männer gingen in Angriffsposition. Ein angeregtes Raunen ging durch die Reihe der Zuschauer. Jill und Chris wechselten einen besorgten Blick miteinander.

„Ich bin gespannt, was der Junge auf dem Kasten hat", sagte HUNK und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich werde mich zurückhalten", sagte Wesker.

Jake griff zuerst an. Er schlug erst mit Fäusten zu, dann kickte er – vorwärts, seitwärts, rückwärts. Wesker wehrte alle Angriffe mit Leichtigkeit ab. Jake hatte Mühe, den Rückangriffen seines Vaters auszuweichen und er schaffte es auch bei weitem nicht so elegant. Es war sofort ersichtlich, dass Wesker seinem Sohn in jeder Hinsicht überlegen war. Jake gab sich Mühe, aber sein Vater war schneller. Er griff Jake an der Kehle, bevor dieser den Angriff voraussehen konnte.

„Erzwinge nichts, Jake. Du erzwingst es", sagte Wesker und schubste seinen Sohn ein Stück nach hinten.

Jake fing sich schnell und griff erneut an. Diesmal jedoch beendete Wesker das Spiel. Er blockte Jakes Fauststoß gekonnt ab und brachte Jake mit einem Fußfeger zu Fall. Jake konnte nicht mehr reagieren, da war sein Vater auch schon über ihm und drückte ihn nach unten.

„Du bist sehr stark, Jake, und mutig, aber du hast keine richtige Technik. An der musst du dringend arbeiten", sagte Wesker, dann bot er seinem Sohn eine Hand an und half ihm auf die Beine. „Aber sonst, muss ich schon sagen, nicht übel."

„Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht", meinte HUNK amüsiert.

„Du bist richtig gut", sagte Jake. „Hab dich wohl unterschätzt."

„Wer hat dir das beigebracht, Jake?"

„Mit 15 bin ich ein Söldner in Edonien geworden. Der Leiter unserer Einheit hat mich trainiert. Er hat mir alles beigebracht, was er wusste. Über die Jahre habe ich alles aufgeschnappt, was so kam. Das meiste war Learning by Doing."

„Du bist sehr gut, Jake. Du hast ausbaufähiges Potential. An der Technik können wir arbeiten", sagte Wesker. „Vielleicht schließt sich uns ja auch Agent HUNK an?"

„Mit Vergnügen", meinte HUNK.

Claire trat aus dem Kreis der Zuschauer nach vorne und ging auf Wesker zu.

„Albert, wollen wir die Gelegenheit nutzen, und es gleich hier verkünden?"

Wesker überlegte kurz. „Warum eigentlich nicht. Sie müssen es erfahren und sie sind gerade alle versammelt."

„Was müssen wir erfahren?", fragte Leon.

Nach Chris' Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, ahnte er bereits, was kommen würde. Er sah aus, als hätte er gerade eine sehr bittere Pille geschluckt.

„Ich glaube, inzwischen habt ihr es ja alle mitbekommen, dass Wesker und ich … ähm, zusammen sind", sagte Claire langsam und sah der Reihe nach in alle Gesichter. „Wir haben Neuigkeiten für euch. Wir haben uns verlobt und wenn die Welt wieder normal ist und wir Raphael besiegt haben, dann wollen wir heiraten." Sie ergriff haltsuchend Weskers Hand und wartete auf die Reaktion ihrer Freunde. Alle bis auf drei schienen wenig begeistert zu sein. Sherry trat nach vorne und umarmte Claire.

„Ich freu mich für euch. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du glücklich wirst, Claire."

„Danke, Sherry."

Sherry schenkte Wesker ein Lächeln. HUNK und Piers nickten ihnen zu. Die beiden würden mit Sicherheit keine Einwände vorbringen.

„Ich weiß, dass das schwer für euch zu verstehen ist und dass ihr meine Entscheidung wahrscheinlich nicht gut findet, aber bitte respektiert sie wenigstens. Zwischen uns ändert sich nichts. Ich bin immer noch eure Claire. Ich habe eine schwere Zeit durchgemacht und bin nicht mehr dieselbe wie früher. Mein Leben hat einen ganz außergewöhnlichen Weg eingeschlagen, für den ich aber sehr dankbar bin. Seid versichert, dass ich mir das gut überlegt habe. Ich liebe Albert und ich bin glücklich mit ihm zusammen. Und ich möchte diesen besonderen Tag mit euch feiern, den Menschen, die ich liebe, meiner Familie und meinen Freunden."

* * *

Chris, Jill, Barry, Rebecca, Leon, Helena, Ada, Claire, Piers, HUNK, Jake, Claire und die beiden Wesker hatten sich zu einer Besprechungsrunde in einem Büro im Obergeschoss des Hotels zusammengefunden. Alex hatte einen Laptop vor sich stehen und tippte angeregt auf der Tastatur.

„Kleine Krisenbesprechung, Leute", sagte Chris. Er war besorgt. „Wir haben unsere Vorräte gesichtet. Wir haben die ganze Umgebung, so weit es sicher war, komplett ausgeräubert und alles Nützliche, was wir finden konnten, hierher geschafft. Wir haben noch ausreichend Dosenvorräte und Trockenvorräte, aber die frischen Lebensmittel gehen uns aus. Barry musste uns zwei Hirsche im Wald schießen, damit wir Fleisch hatten. Es wird eng, wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen. Ich frage nur ungern, aber wie geht es mit dem Heilmittel voran?"

„Wir arbeiten daran", sagte Rebecca. „Wir haben schon einen Prototypen, für den wir auch das Blut von Jakes und Sherrys Tochter benutzt haben, komplett fertiggestellt. Der nächste Schritt ist der Test am lebenden Objekt. Wenn es funktioniert, dann übergeben wir es an die Regierung. Ich habe schon mit Hunnigan gesprochen. Sie werden das Heilmittel in Zusammenarbeit mit ein paar Pharmakonzernen in großen Mengen herstellen und dann an die UNO übergeben. Der Plan für die großangelegte Immunisierung läuft bereits. Das Heilmittel wird auf er ganzen Welt gleichzeitig verteilt."

„Das sind doch mal gute Nachrichten", sagte Chris und atmete erleichtert auf. „Uns läuft die Zeit davon. Der Erkundungstrupp, den wir rausgeschickt haben, hat uns leider besorgniserregende Nachrichten zurückgemeldet. Die Infizierten arbeiten sich weiter ins Landesinnere vor. Es kann sich nur noch um wenige Wochen handeln, bis sie hier sind. Und je näher sie an uns heranrücken, desto seltener können wir raus und Vorräte holen."

„Das ist ein Problem. Wir dürfen nicht riskieren, dass uns wichtige Vorräte wie Medikamente oder Benzin ausgehen", warf Jill ein. „Wir müssen immer weiter entfernt suchen, aber wenn die Infizierten näher kommen, dann werden unsere Ausflüge nach draußen gefährlicher."

„Dann gehen nur noch Wesker und ich, wenn es notwendig ist", sagte Piers. „Wir haben Kräfte, mit denen wir uns verteidigen können. Oder wir leiten Teams. Sollten die Infizierten zu nahe an unser Unterkunft kommen, dann werden wir sie verteidigen."

„Ein passabler Vorschlag", sagte Albert Wesker.

„Gut", sagte Chris. „Das klingt vernünftig."

„Wie sehen unsere Munitionsvorrate aus?", wollte Leon wissen.

„Wir sind sparsam, aber wir haben vielleicht noch Vorräte für maximal zwei Einsätze", sagte Chris. „Wir brauchen Vorräte hier, falls wir uns verteidigen müssen."

„Abgesehen von uns hier und meiner Tochter", sagte HUNK, „wie viele Leute von hier können schießen und sich mit uns um die Verteidigung kümmern?"

„Sherry kümmert sich gerade darum. Ich habe sie gebeten, die Leute zu fragen", erklärte Chris. „Bislang haben wir 35 Leute gefunden, die uns im Notfall helfen können."

„Damit können wir arbeiten", meinte HUNK. „Wie steht es eigentlich um VECTOR?"

„Er hat es gut überstanden. Der ist ein zäher Bursche", sagte Helena. „Aber wir mussten improvisieren. Glücklicherweise haben wir neben Ihrer Frau, HUNK, noch zwei andere Krankenschwestern hier. Ich fürchte aber, dass wir nicht die Kapazitäten haben, um nochmal jemanden mit so starken Verletzungen zu versorgen. Wir sind kein Krankenhaus. Wir müssen mit den medizinischen Vorräten gut haushalten."

„Darüber werden wir noch gesondert sprechen", sagte Chris. „Kommen wir jetzt bitte zum eigentlichen Thema – Raphael. Er ist immer noch da draußen und er hat es abermals geschafft, Raketen mit seinem Virus loszuschicken. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass wir noch ein paar Millionen mehr Infizierte auf der Welt haben. Wir müssen den Kerl endlich stoppen. Alex hat die Daten, die Albert von Raphaels Schiff mitgebracht hat, analysiert. Stell uns bitte deine Ergebnisse vor."

Alex nickte. „Einen Moment bitte." Sie tippte noch ein paar mal auf dem Laptop, dann erhob sie sich und sah mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen in die Runde.

„Mach es nicht so spannend, Alex", meinte Jake.

„Ich lege ja schon los", sagte Alex und machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause, bevor sie schließlich begann. „Wir haben sehr lange Zeit nach Raphael gesucht, ihn aber nicht gefunden. Vielleicht haben wir bei der Suche nicht die richtigen Fragen gestellt. Wir haben ihn nur dort gesucht, wo er auch sein konnte, aber wir haben ihn nicht dort gesucht, wo er auf keinen Fall sein konnte."

Chris' Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen, Alex." Den anderen schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

Ihr Bruder ergriff das Wort. „Ganz einfach, Chris", meinte Albert, „wenn du Raphael wärst und dich verstecken müsstest, wo würdest du dich dann verstecken? Ganz banal."

„Wo mich niemand findet", meinte Chris im Scherz, aber Wesker nickte.

„Ganz genau. Wo ihn niemand findet, ist genau dort, wo ihn niemand suchen würde."

„Kommt zum Punkt", sagte Leon ungeduldig.

„An welchem Ort würden wir ihn nicht suchen?", fragte Jill.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht … Würdet ihr in Raccoon City nach ihm suchen?"

Auf Albert Weskers Frage legte sich Totenstille über den Raum. Alle sahen sich fragend an. Selbst HUNK und Ada Wong schienen verwirrt.

„Raccoon City?", fragte Rebecca kopfschüttelnd und ihr war anzumerken, dass sie skeptisch war. „Wie meint ihr das?"

„Ich habe auf der Queen Tisiphone einige Daten aus Raphaels Netzwerk herunterladen können", erklärte Albert Wesker. „Die waren auf dem Gerät, das ich Alex gegeben habe, bevor wir zur Queen Megaira aufgebrochen sind. Alex hat die Daten in der Zwischenzeit analysiert."

Alex Wesker nickte. „Ich dachte, ich falle vom Hocker, als ich sah, was Albert ausgegraben hat."

„Spannt uns nicht weiter auf die Folter! Raus mit der Sprache!", forderte Chris.

„Zeig es ihnen, Alex", bat Albert seine Schwester. Alex tippte kurz auf dem Laptop und rief den Bauplan einer unterirdischen Anlage auf. Die Gruppe trat näher an das Gerät heran, um das Bild in Augenschein nehmen zu können.

„Man nennt diese Anlage die Pyramide", erklärte Wesker den Umstehenden. „Die Familie hat sie vor gut 15 Jahren gebaut. Der Name kommt von der quadratischen Grundform und den vier Dreiecken, die nach unten in die Spitze auslaufen. Sie diente Raphael von Anfang an als Basis, von der aus er operiert hat. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er dort ein Forschungslabor zur Herstellung des R-Virus hat. Sie befindet sich an genau dem Ort, wo wir niemals gesucht haben, nämlich Raccoon City. Deshalb war es so schwer für uns, ihn ausfindig zu machen. Der Kerl wird sich die ganze Zeit dort versteckt haben."

„Wie ist denn das möglich?", fragte Claire. „Die Stadt ist doch vollkommen zerstört. Und wie konnten die unbemerkt eine solche Anlage an diesem Ort bauen? Ist das Gebiet nicht weiträumig abgeriegelt? Gibt es nicht sogar eine Sperrzone?"

„Ich vermute, dass sie die bestehende unterirdische Infrastruktur, die nach der Explosion noch halbwegs intakt war, dafür genutzt haben", sagte Alex. „Ja, um Raccoon City gibt es eine Sperrzone in einem Umkreis von 50 Meilen. Näher darf niemand an die Stadt heran. Es ist sogar verboten, das Gebiet zu überfliegen. Dort herrscht eine Flugverbotszone. Es ist der ideale Ort, um sich zu verstecken, weil dort niemand sucht."

„Die Familie schert sich wohl kaum um solche Verbote", meinte Leon. „Sie haben Kontakte nach ganz oben. Sie haben sogar Behörden und die Regierung in der Hand. Simmons war nicht umsonst Nationaler Sicherheitsberater."

„Ich sage es nur ungern Leute, aber wir müssen da rein", sagte Piers entschieden. „Diesmal werde ich mitkommen. Ich lasse euch kein zweites Mal allein gehen. Ohne meine Kräfte seid ihr aufgeschmissen."

„Da ich nun auch meine Kräfte zurückhabe", sagte Wesker, „wird Raphael diesmal kein so leichtes Spiel mit uns haben. Sollten sich uns irgendwelche Tyranten oder andere B.O.W.s in den Weg stellen, werden Mr. Nivans und ich uns um sie kümmern."

„Aber Leute, wartet mal", warf Jill ein. „Wenn sich Raphael wirklich in dieser Anlage befindet, dann werden wir doch wohl kaum unbemerkt da rein spazieren können. Die Anlage muss doch ein Sicherheitssystem haben. Wir können uns dem Komplex mit Sicherheit auf maximal 50 Meilen nähern. Sobald wir die Sperrzone passieren, lösen wir Alarm aus. Wie lösen wir das Problem?"

„Albert hat uns nicht nur einen Plan der Anlage besorgt, sondern auch die komplette Struktur des Sicherheitssystems", erklärte Alex. „Es wird nicht leicht werden, aber ich glaube, dass ich in der Lage bin, es zumindest zeitweise abzuschalten und uns so ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen. In dem kleinen Zeitfenster müssen wir es in die Anlage schaffen. Wenn das Sicherheitssystem abgeschaltet ist, öffnet sich der Eingang an der Oberfläche."

„OK. Dann werden wir uns in den nächsten zwei Tagen einen Plan überlegen und uns vorbereiten", sagte Chris zum Abschluss. „Bis dahin hat jeder seine Aufgaben. Claire, bleibst du bitte noch?"

Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung, nur HUNK fügte noch hinzu: „Einen Moment bitte. Raphaels Reaktion, als Albert Wesker Gabriel Simmons erwähnt hat, sprach Bände. Wesker hat einen Nerv getroffen. Raphaels Onkel muss mit der Sache zu tun haben. Wann werden wir uns um den kümmern?"

„HUNK hat vollkommen Recht, Chris", sagte Wesker. „Gabriel Simmons."

„Ich habe das im Hinterkopf", meinte Chris, „ich bin nur der Meinung, dass wir uns erst um Raphael kümmern sollten. Er ist jetzt die größere Bedrohung. Wenn wir ihn ausgeschaltet haben, dann ist Gabriel Simmons dran. Vielleicht erfahren wir ja von Raphael noch etwas über seinen ominösen Onkel. Die einzige Spur zu ihm führt zwangsläufig über Raphael."

„Also gut. Aber wir sollten uns auf alles vorbereiten", meinte Wesker.

„Ja. Claire?"

„Ich komme gleich nach", sagte Claire an Albert Wesker gewandt. Dieser nickte und verließ mit den anderen den Raum.

„Was gibt es, Chris?", fragte Claire.

„Na was wohl, kleine Schwester?", meinte Chris nur. „Du heiratest. Als dein Bruder geht mich das ja doch etwas an."

Claire war peinlich berührt. Verlegen sah sie zu Boden und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Chris, ich …"

„Hey, es ist dein Leben, Claire, und ich bin wirklich der Letzte, der dir dein Glück nicht gönnen würde. Vor allem nach all dem, was du durchgemacht hast. Aber da dich dein letzter Verlobter sitzen gelassen hat und ich dich danach in einer Klinik abliefern musste, Claire, kannst du da verstehen, dass ich mich sorge? Und dann ist da noch … Scheiße, es ist Wesker. Von allen Männern auf dem Planeten, warum zum Teufel willst du den heiraten? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich mit der Tatsache umgehen soll, dass ich bald mit Wesker verwandt sein werde."

„Er ist der Richtige, Chris", sagte Claire.

„Das hast du beim Letzten auch gesagt", entgegnete Chris.

„Aber diesmal ist es anders. Weißt du, beim letzten Mal, da habe ich mich so getrieben gefühlt. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mir läuft die Zeit davon. Ich war glücklich mit ihm, aber … eigentlich wollte ich nicht den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm verbringen. Ich dachte nur, ich müsste es, weil ich sonst niemanden mehr haben würde", sagte Claire nachdenklich. „Wesker und ich haben einfach zusammengefunden, obwohl wir nicht nach einander gesucht haben. Es hat sich entwickelt. Und es fühlt sich richtig an, Chris. Ich weiß, dass ich für immer mit ihm zusammen sein werde, egal was kommt."

„Ihr seid verschieden, Claire. Es gibt eine Menge Differenzen. Wesker ist viel älter als du, er kommt aus einer völlig anderen Welt. Nein, er _lebt_ in einer völlig anderen Welt als du."

„Nein, Chris. Wir leben alle in derselben Welt, nur standen wir auf unterschiedlichen Seiten. Aber jetzt sind wir alle auf einer Seite. Es hat sich einfach so entwickelt. Die Dinge haben ihren Lauf genommen. Was ist mit dir und Alex? Ihr seid auch völlig verschieden. Du hast sie nicht aufgegeben, das sehe ich dir an."

Chris fühlte sich ertappt. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen plötzlich die Bilder ihrer gemeinsamen Nächte, die sie in er letzten Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten.

„Ihr müsst doch keine Freunde werden", fügte Claire hinzu. „Aber respektiert euch wenigstens. Und respektiert mich. Ich bin deine Schwester, an dieser Tatsache lässt sich nichts ändern. Wesker muss das akzeptieren. Und Wesker ist der Mann, den ich mir ausgesucht habe. Daran wirst du nichts ändern können, Chris, das musst du akzeptieren. Weißt du noch, was du mir damals erzählt hast, als du und Piers Jake gerettet habt? Piers meinte, dass es Ironie sei, dass ausgerechnet du, der Wesker getötet hat, bevor er die Welt zerstören konnte, dessen Sohn, der die Welt vor ihrem Untergang bewahren muss, retten würde. Du hast geantwortet …"

„Ich sagte, es sei Schicksal", meinte Chris, der sich noch genau an die Szene im Aufzug der Unterwasseranlage erinnern konnte.

„Ja. Natürlich hat es irgendwie etwas Ironisches, aber … vielleicht hat uns ja das Schicksal mit den beiden Weskern zusammengeführt. Auf eine Weise, die auch die beiden nicht vorhersehen konnten. Denk mal drüber nach."

Chris nickte. Er hatte eine Menge zum Nachdenken.

„Ihr sollt alle dabei sein. Ich möchte keine große Feier. Ihr müsst euch nicht mal feierlich rausputzen, aber einen Wunsch habe ich. Dass ihr diesen Tag dann mit mir teilt", sagte Claire.

Chris lächelte, dann umarmte er seine Schwester.

* * *

Was Chris an diesem Abend erneut zu Alex Wesker trieb, das vermochte er selbst nicht genau zu sagen. Er dachte die ganze Zeit unentwegt über Claires Worte nach, bis ihm schwindelig war und er Kopfschmerzen hatte. Er fühlte sich wie ausgelaugt und wollte für den Moment einfach nur alles vergessen.

Alex empfing ihn schon ungeduldig und überaus willig. Als sie ihre Zimmertür öffnete, trug sie nur einen dünnen Morgenmantel und nichts darunter. Sie hatte ihn schon erwartet. Die Rolle von Natalia hatte sie völlig abgelegt. Chris hatte jetzt das Gefühl, nicht mehr mit einer jungen Frau Anfang 20 zusammen zu sein, die noch Erfahrungen sammelte, sondern mit einer erfahrenen, reifen Frau, die genau wusste, was sie wollte. Als sie noch zusammen waren und sie die Rolle von Natalia gespielt hatte, hatte sie sich bewusst kindlich, lieb und nett gegeben. Seit sie sich nicht mehr verstecken musste, wurde sie mehr und mehr zur alten Alex Wesker. Sie zog sich anders an. Sie legte viel mehr Wert auf ihr Äußeres und plötzlich legte sie eine bisher für Natalia ungewöhnliche Arroganz und Überheblichkeit an den Tag. Die Liebenswürdigkeit der jungen Frau war verschwunden und an ihre Stelle war der Sarkasmus und der Zynismus einer alten vom Leben gezeichneten Frau getreten. Chris fühlte sich zur neuen „Natalia" einerseits noch mehr hingezogen als früher, andererseits fühlte er sich von der wahren Alex regelrecht abgestoßen. Zwischen ihm und seiner Geliebten war eine Art Hassliebe entstanden.

Sie sahen sich kaum an und sie sprachen auch fast nichts miteinander, außer wenn sie sich gegenseitig Befehle erteilten. Der Sex wurde grober, härter. Sie kratzte und biss ihn, Chris packte sie so fest an, dass sie blaue Flecken davontrug. Sie war sein Ventil zum Abbau seiner Aggressionen und seines Frustes geworden. Wenn sie zusammen waren, dann dachten sie nicht an den nächsten Tag. Sie dachten an nichts und niemanden, sondern kosteten nur jeden Moment ihres Zusammenseins aus, bis sie beide die Befriedigung gefunden hatten, nach der sie strebten.

Heute Abend lagen sie danach erschöpft nebeneinander. Alex hatte ihr Gesicht an Chris' Hals vergraben und einen Arm und ein Bein um ihn geschlungen. Egal wie nah sie ihm war, ihr Bedürfnis nach Nähe schien nicht gestillt werden zu können.

„Was willst du von mir, Alex?", fragte Chris in die Stille hinein. Seine Stimme war tief und heiser und klang fremd in seinen Ohren. „Warum ich?"

„Ich wollte Rache, Chris."

„Ja, aber jetzt. Was willst du jetzt von mir?"

Sie schnaufte tief durch. „Vielleicht amüsiere ich mich ja mit dir. Vielleicht gefällt es mir mit dir. Was ist mit dir? Warum hast du dich wieder auf mich eingelassen?"

Er wollte sagen, weil er einsam war. Er wollte sagen, weil er sich nach der Berührung einer Frau sehnte. Er wollte sagen, weil er sich insgeheim nach ihr gesehnt hatte. Doch stattdessen sagte er: „Vielleicht weil es mir auch mit dir gefällt."

„Das ist doch etwas, Chris Redfield." In nächsten Augenblick war sie auch schon an ihn geschmiegt eingeschlafen. Chris schloss die Augen und kurz darauf war auch er eingeschlafen.

* * *

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, an den Ort zurückzukehren, an dem alles begonnen hatte, an dem ein neuer Kurs für die Welt bestimmt wurde. Sie waren alle versammelt, die die Zerstörung von Raccoon City überlebt hatten: Claire, Leon, Ada und HUNK. Sie waren alle versammelt, denen Raccoon City einst ein Zuhause gegeben und ihnen dann alles weggenommen hatte: Chris, Jill, Rebecca und Barry. Der Mann, der einst ihr Leben ins Chaos gestürzt hatte, Albert Wesker, führte ihre Truppe an. Begleitet wurden sie von Piers, Jake und Alex.

„Willkommen Zuhause", sagte Barry und lud sein Gewehr durch.

Nun entschied sich das Schicksal der Welt. Sie traten zum finalen Kampf gegen Raphael Simmons an.


End file.
